Gère le reste
by A. Harlem
Summary: "Tu sais, on imagine toujours qu'un océan sépare la folie de la santé mentale, mais ce sont plutôt des îles voisines. Gayle Forman" Law a toujours aimé les défis et excellé à les relever, mais quid d'un adversaire qui se cache dans le seul endroit qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre… ? /!AU, OOC, fiction à thème sombre!/
1. Prologue

**_*pousse la porte qui grince irrésistiblement en s'ouvrant, regarde à droite, à gauche, monte sur l'estrade et marche dans le silence, balai sur l'épaule, donnant un coup de pied dans les toiles d'araignées qui s'accumulent ci et là*_**

 _ **... ah ouais.**_  
 _ **Quand même.**_  
 _ **Un an, quoi.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Je suis complètement rouillée, alors soyez cléments avec mon pauvre intellect' qui a mis dix bonnes minutes à se rappeler la procédure de publication d'une nouvelle histoire sur FF._**

 ** _Je reviens avec une fanfiction un peu... euh... 'fin, vous voyez, quoi. Vous êtes habitués, pas vrai ? :D [Le sourire Colgate, ça marche pas.] ... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est inspiré d'un "writing prompt" trouvé au fil de mes divagations sur les internets...  
Pas mal d'entre vous vont tenter de faire jouer les statistiques pour deviner la fin de l'histoire... qui est déjà prévue et précieusement conservée quelque part dans les tréfonds de mon classeur... au bout du bout du bunker, et dans celui-là, Minho et Thomas sont pas près d'y foutre le nez ! ... OK, je me suis plantée de fandom, excusez-moi. _**

**_Pour ne pas changer, "rated M"... le langage ('tain c'que j'adore jurer), les descriptions un peu... comment dire... ouais, graphiques ? Et puis, probablement du lemon, je ne suis pas encore décidée. Il y aura potentiellement mention de tout, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je ne suis pas encore totalement fixée sur le sujet et j'ai pas envie de ramasser des gadins, alors attendez-vous à ce que ça soit open-bar du côté de l'imagination concernant l'épineux sujet de la sexualité des personnages de cette fiction...  
_**

 ** _Le rythme de parution... hnghh... ça, c'est la grande question de cette année.  
Elles auront toujours lieu le vendredi, j'adore ce jour, sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça annonce 48 heures de glandage complet :D  
Professionnellement et personnellement, ça bouge pas mal pour moi, mais je vais tenter de publier une fois tous les 15 jours. De manière hebdomadaire, si je le peux, mais je préfère ne pas promettre. À noter que les chapitres de cette fiction seront globalement plus longs que ceux des précédentes histoires... (7/8K vs. 4/5K).  
_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je suis comme toujours ouverte aux critiques constructives, aux remarques, aux corrections que je rends à César (pas de remarque sur mon âge, merci), j'espère vous avoir nombreux à mes côtés, et puis... Tel John Snow à Castleblack..._**

 ** _« I'm back, bitch*s ! »_**

 ** _*Harlem, votre dévouée._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

 _Tous les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tous !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Prologue

 **Jour 1. Réveil.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrirent sur le plafond de sa chambre, couvert de centaines de perles phosphorescentes agencées en véritables constellations, reproduction à petite échelle de l'immensité qui trônait au-dessus de lui quand il regardait les étoiles, la nuit ; un travail long et minutieux, que son père avait mis des semaines à réaliser rien que pour lui.

Elles ne brillaient pas, à l'instant, éclairées par la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux entrouverts ; Luffy sourit et s'étira longuement sous sa couverture, laissant échapper un bâillement sonore qui se répercuta en écho dans la chambre. Son corps était courbaturé, avec la sensation d'avoir soulevé obstinément des cartons remplis de livres, à en juger par l'élongation inconfortable de ses muscles.

Penser biologie lui rappela ses examens de sciences et un grognement lui échappa – voilà un programme dont il se serait largement passé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, à dire vrai ; il avait promis de maintenir le niveau à la faculté et ce n'était pas en foirant son semestre qu'il allait arriver à quoi que ce soit de concret.

Songeant déjà aux heures qu'il allait devoir passer à bouquiner alors que le soleil brillait, au-dehors, Luffy se redressa dans son lit, avec pour idée de scruter avec attention l'anatomie du frigidaire avant de devoir se traîner douloureusement à son bureau, et se figea en fixant le drap entre ses jambes.

Une demi-seconde de choc, qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, lui laissant entrevoir mille possibilités, dont celle du rêve éveillé, mais il était aussi pertinemment conscient qu'il n'allait pas avoir cette chance-là. Pas avec le cortège des autres sens qui rappliquaient pour soutenir celui de la vue, ajoutant le toucher, l'odorat… même le goût.

Le plus insupportable.

Tremblant, Luffy tendit le bras et frôla le tissu souillé de pourpre, sur sa cuisse ; il suspendit son geste et ses yeux glissèrent le long de son bras nu éclaboussé de sang, lui aussi – aucun doute sur la nature de la substance, à en juger par la saveur sur ses lèvres et le parfum ferreux qui saturait la pièce. Il longea la couverture, jusqu'à son torse nu qui avait subi le même sort.

Ses prunelles suivirent les traces qui jonchaient sa moquette, jusqu'à la poignée de la porte immaculée, contraste saisissant avec la traînée de doigts rouge qui avait séché sur le bois.

Il revint au sang sur son corps, qui avait suinté jusqu'à transpercer le drap, et avisa le bout de papier corné qui siégeait à ses pieds ; déglutissant bruyamment, il se pencha sur la note, elle aussi imprégnée d'hémoglobine, et contempla l'écriture qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, à présent.

 _« J'ai merdé. Gère le reste. »_

 _._

* * *

 _ **... à bientôt :D**_


	2. Conséquences

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Hé bien, quel accueil !  
Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir retrouvés ici, sur cette nouvelle histoire _o/  
Vos reviews et vos messages étaient super encourageants, vraiment, je redécouvre ce côté de FF que j'avais apprécié et que j'ai aimé retrouver ces derniers jours. Je vous aime !  
Merci encore mille fois !_**

 ** _J'aimerais apporter une précision : dans cette fiction, il n'y aura pas spécifiquement que du "Law/Luffy", il y aura d'autres pairings (au sens large) qui se rajouteront, mais je veux pas trop vous dévoiler de personnages donc, pour l'instant, je ne dis rien de plus, ça viendra en son temps._**

 ** _Comme avant, les guests sont en bas de page, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec le chapitre 1 (un peu plus court que les autres à suivre), et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 **Jour 1. Conséquences.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Brutalement, Luffy se laissa retomber en arrière, tirant le drap sur sa tête, recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Il avait si souvent fait ça, étant enfant, priant pour que tout s'arrête, que tout s'efface, n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce qui le terrifiait, mais force était d'admettre que ça ne fonctionnait pas plus qu'à l'époque.

\- J'te déteste… ! cracha-t-il dans son oreiller. J'te déteste tellement… !

Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, bien sûr – il n'avait jamais pu lui parler de vive voix, à cœur ouvert dans un face-à-face sain et franc, et jamais il ne le pourrait. Et, dans le merdier immense qu'était sa vie, c'était ce qui le désespérait le plus, à dire vrai.

Repoussant rageusement la couverture, envoyant voler la note au passage, il se leva et traversa chambre, ouvrant sèchement la porte avec l'intention de tout nettoyer avant que son père ne se réveille, mais les éclaboussures pourpres parsemées dans l'escalier lui firent comprendre, instantanément, que c'était illusoire.  
Il dévala les marches et contempla, effaré, les minces traînées de sang sur le carrelage, la crédence, la porte d'entrée, les rideaux de la baie vitrée ; jamais encore il n'était allé aussi loin, et Luffy sentait sa résistance à la pression s'amoindrir un peu plus à chaque souillure purpurine qu'il découvrait.  
Le pire moment de sa vie. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.  
Il aurait tant aimé que tout cet étalage de sang ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais visiblement, le vent ne tournait pas en sa faveur, pour cette fois ; tournant sur lui-même, il considéra les dégâts d'un coup d'œil affolé, sans même savoir par où commencer, si seulement c'était possible. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un crissement de pneus résonna dans l'entrée de la maison, suivi de plusieurs autres, et de claquements de portières.

Les voix étaient nombreuses, et inutile de sortir de St-Cyr pour savoir que les flics ne se déplaçaient pas en groupe pour une visite de courtoisie à 7 heures du matin, que la pendule venait de marquer dans le salon au moment où un réveil sonna, à l'étage.

Le pire timing au monde, et il avait l'horreur d'y assister en direct.

La sommation d'ouvrir ne tarda pas, et Luffy entendit la porte de la chambre de son père grincer quelques secondes plus tard.

Correction : ça pouvait être encore bien pire, en réalité.

Son cœur rata un battement quand le bélier heurta le battant dans un fracas sonore ; les pas s'arrêtèrent, sur le palier, et se firent entendre dans les marches l'instant suivant, rythmés par le son du cylindre qui vint percuter la porte de l'entrée, fendillant le bois de toutes parts. La bouche sèche, Luffy leva les yeux vers l'escalier où son père se tenait à présent, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait.

\- … Luffy…

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le craquement sec que fit la porte quand elle céda lui coupa la parole, alors que deux hommes s'engouffraient dans la maison, armes braqués sur lui.

\- À TERRE ! hurla le premier. Vous, vous reculez ! vociféra-t-il à l'homme resté planté dans l'encadrement des marches, une main crispée sur la rambarde pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- … pardon, Papa, murmura Luffy en s'efforçant de garder ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- … Luffy, répéta-t-il, hébété. Qu'est-ce que…

\- TU TE COUCHES ! cria l'agent en pressant le canon de l'arme à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- … je… j'suis désolé, j'ai… je voulais pas–

Sa confession prit fin quand une main le poussa brusquement à terre, sa tempe heurtant le carrelage dans un bruit sourd ; il serra les dents quand ses bras furent tirés en arrière, un talon pressé entre ses omoplates le maintenant au sol, limitant ses mouvements et sa vue à un parterre de pieds chaussés de rangers entrant dans sa maison, suivis de types en blouses blanches et sur-chaussures bleues.

Irréel.

Voilà tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, à cet instant.

Impossible que tout ça n'arrive en vrai.

Pas là.

Pas maintenant.

Pas comme ça.

 _« Gère le reste, hein ? Mon cul, ouais. Connard. »_

\- Reculez, Shanks, s'il vous plaît, lança une voix au-dessus de lui.

\- … non, souffla son père d'un ton blanc qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pourquoi vous–

Luffy réprima une plainte sonore quand les menottes mordirent ses poignets et se tortilla contre le pied qui l'étouffait, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, marmonna un autre agent au-dessus de sa tête. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Néfertari Vivi.

Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.  
Le vide total, l'inconnu complet.

\- Dès à présent, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous.

Les Droits Miranda.  
Et dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé un cachet fou à cette loi, quand il l'entendait dans les nombreux films policiers qu'il avait regardés depuis son enfance.

\- Vous avez le droit à ce qu'un avocat soit présent pendant votre interrogatoire, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. Si vous choisissez de parler à un officier de police, vous avez le droit de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire à tout moment. Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ? ajouta-t-il après un silence. Voulez-vous répondre à nos questions sans un avocat ?

Il garda obstinément le silence, les yeux rivés sur les bottes noires figées à quelques centimètres de son visage, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui roulaient sans bruit sur le sol, noyées dans les traces de sang séché qui semblaient tout recouvrir, à cet instant.

Il était… fatigué, de tout ça.

Usé de ce petit jeu, de ce cache-cache éternel, de ces défis et des conséquences qui en découlaient, toujours plus lourdes à chaque fois, plus graves, difficiles à cacher.

Il avait déjà corsé les règles, mais peut-être que lui aussi ne s'était pas imaginé échouer, ce qu'il avait lamentablement fait, cette nuit, à n'en pas douter.

Peut-être était-ce la meilleure façon d'en finir, tout compte fait.

De se faire enfermer à vie dans un endroit où il ne serait plus jamais sous son influence, obligé de jouer à ses jeux macabres, obligé d'assumer pour lui, là où il n'avait jamais rien demandé, du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire.

Deux mains le saisirent sous les aisselles et le redressèrent d'une traite, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de chanceler, étourdi par le brusque afflux de sang dans le bas de son corps ; ses yeux se posèrent sur Shanks, qui n'avait pas quitté son fils du regard, mais qui semblait demeurer… vide. Bien que Luffy connaisse assez cet homme pour reconnaître une culpabilité sans nom dans ses prunelles, un nombre incalculable de regrets et de doutes qui se mêlaient de manière aussi confuse dans l'esprit de son père que dans le sien.

\- … Papa…, haleta Luffy en se tendant vers lui. S'il te plaît…

Shanks traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient trop rapidement pour que les flics puissent réagir, et empauma sa joue pour poser un long baiser sur son front, sous ses cheveux poisseux de sang ; Luffy ferma les yeux et se tendit quand un agent les sépara en sommant à Shanks de ne rien faire de stupide au risque de se voir accusé d'entrave à la justice. La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant d'être emmené sous le regard des voisins accumulés sur la pelouse, ce fut la bouche de son père lui soufflant qu'il l'aimait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les murmures sur son passage formaient un bourdonnement incohérent d'où sortaient quelques mots, un début de rumeur, de commérages insupportables, et qui ne faisaient que souligner l'horreur que Luffy sentit au plus profond de son ventre quand il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture de son père, le visage couvert de traînées vermeilles, les épaules et le cou parsemés de griffures – la dernière preuve de vie de Néfertari Vivi. Luffy eut tout juste le temps de songer qu'il avait largement mérité tout ça avant que la portière de la voiture de flics ne s'ouvre pour le faire asseoir à l'intérieur, loin de la cacophonie bourdonnante qui régnait de l'autre côté de la vitre fumée.

Un jeune homme en uniforme était assis près de lui, et son regard exprimait une frousse que Luffy ne s'expliquait pas, mais dont il comprenait totalement en être la source.

… qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, cette fois-ci… ?

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence oppressant, le chauffeur lui-même gardant un œil sur lui dans le rétroviseur, à travers le grillage qui le séparait de l'arrière ; le flic à ses côtés, à peine plus vieux que lui, venait de recevoir pour ordre de l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête s'il attentait à sa vie, mais Luffy savait que cet évènement n'était pas près de se produire – maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient et éveillé, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, et quand bien même il détestait sa vie en ce moment-même, jamais il ne s'autoriserait à y mettre fin _maintenant_.

Il avait un minimum de connaissances sur la lourdeur du système pénal, et il savait ce qui l'attendait, à cet instant : au vu de la rapidité et de la violence de l'arrestation, un juge du district avait dû recevoir une demande administrative expresse au beau milieu de la nuit, et il allait être mis en détention pendant des jours entiers, où interrogatoires et visites d'un avocat s'enchaîneraient. L'affaire allait enfler, surtout vu le monde réuni de bon matin sur le pas de la porte de leur maison, et il ignorait si un huis-clos serait prononcé ou non.  
Honnêtement, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, à cet instant : que rien ne sorte, que sa famille puisse vivre la vie la plus normale possible, sans avoir à pâtir de _ses_ erreurs et des siennes ; que Shanks ne souffre pas plus qu'il ne devait déjà souffrir, à cet instant, et qu'ils l'oublient. Qu'ils l'oublient au fond de sa cellule, sans plus jamais avoir à se préoccuper de lui et de tout le malheur qu'il leur apportait.

Et dire que la veille, il barbotait dans leur piscine avec Usopp et Sanji en imaginant déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur été une fois leurs partiels terminés… Il avait la nausée. Une nausée tenace, intense au point de l'étourdir, et il savait qu'il devait impérativement se calmer sous peine de faire une crise d'angoisse qui serait très mal accueillie par les agents chargés de l'escorter.

Ils roulèrent longtemps, serpentant à travers la ville avec le cortège d'autres agents, grillant feux et stops coup sur coup pour rejoindre au plus vite le commissariat et être certains de l'avoir sous les verrous une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le policier près de lui fouilla sous le siège et en sortit une couverture sous sachet, qu'il ouvrit et déplia pour la mettre sur sa tête et ses épaules ; Luffy hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et garda les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus, attendant que la voiture ralentisse et s'arrête pour se recroqueviller. Les agents descendirent d'un même geste, sa portière s'ouvrit et la couverture fut rabattue sur lui, le coupant visuellement du monde extérieur – il vacilla quand le bruit d'un obturateur à prises multiples résonna quelque part sur sa droite, et que questions et cris fusèrent tout autour de lui, alors qu'on l'entraînait à vive allure vers la gauche, l'obligeant presque à courir sur le bitume râpeux qu'il apercevait sous lui.

Le silence revint aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu, une minute plus tôt, et la couverture fut tirée sur ses épaules, le laissant voir l'intérieur du bâtiment judiciaire où tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui – il rougit, sachant que son embarras ne se remarquerait pas sous le sang qui le maculait, et détourna le regard, incapable d'assumer le poids des yeux accusateurs qui le suivaient sur son passage.

Ce qui suivit lui sembla un mélange confus de photographies, prélèvements corporels, fouille, examens approfondis, des photographies, encore, qui lui parut durer une éternité, avant qu'on ne l'escorte jusqu'à une salle de bain sommaire où il eut enfin le droit de se débarrasser de tout ce fluide qui lui collait à la peau – sous étroite surveillance, mais ça lui était totalement égal, il avait été scruté nu sous toutes les coutures et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis à présent. Des vêtements l'attendaient, également ; rien d'esthétique, un jogging, un tee-shirt quelconque et une paire de claquettes, assez pour le tenir au chaud le temps des interrogatoires, car peu importe le danger potentiel qu'il représentait aux yeux des autres, il était impensable de le laisser quasiment nu dans une cellule pleine à craquer de types qui avaient envie de s'en prendre au premier venu.

Quand il fut conduit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, au moins trois heures après son arrivée, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était dormir, pour se soustraire à tout ça ; pour oublier, même quelques heures. La pièce étant déserte – même s'il soupçonnait le contraire à en juger par la présence d'une grande glace sans tain – il en déduisit qu'il avait quelques minutes pour fermer les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés menottés à la table, laissant ses paupières le couper de la lumière blanche accrochée au plafond.

Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, en fermant les yeux, c'était le sang sur les murs. Le drap. La note, laissée à son intention.

Il serra les poings et s'efforça d'ignorer tout ça, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit l'instant suivant, coupant court à ses tentatives. L'homme qui entra arborait un visage fermé, la dureté de ses traits accentuée par son bouc taillé au cordeau, le regard perçant comme celui d'un faucon. Luffy haussa les sourcils, stupéfait – il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir cet homme débarquer dans cette pièce, et pourtant, c'est à retardement que son cerveau lui rappela qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se trouver ici.  
L'avocat de son père.

\- ... Mihawk ?

\- Bonjour, Luffy, murmura-t-il en ouvrant une mallette remplie à ras bord de chemises colorées soigneusement classées, dont l'une portait son nom complet. Shanks m'a appelé il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Je n'ai pas–

\- C'est moi qui parle, le coupa-t-il en levant le doigt. Toi, ne dis rien, ils nous écoutent déjà, notre conversation n'est pas privée.

Il acquiesça et tritura son tee-shirt, regardant Mihawk feuilleter son dossier – comment il avait réussi à réunir tant d'informations en si peu de temps, ça le dépassait complètement, mais après tout, chacun son boulot : le sien était de ne pas la ramener, à cet instant, et de se laisser guider par l'homme de confiance de son père.

Mihawk lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréales, que Luffy engloutit aussitôt quand l'avocat lui murmura que ça serait sûrement son unique repas avant un long moment ; ils en étaient là de leurs échanges quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur un homme que Luffy avait déjà aperçu du coin de l'œil aux informations, à plusieurs reprises : le chef de police du district en personne, Sakazuki Akainu. Son ventre se serra, les deux hommes s'évaluèrent du regard et Akainu reporta son attention sur Luffy, dardant son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Aucune raison que j'y aille par quatre chemins, marmonna-t-il. T'es dans la merde, gamin.

\- Les charges exactes contre mon client, s'il vous plaît, murmura Mihawk en croisant les jambes, un air défiant sur le visage.

\- Actes de torture et de barbarie ayant entraîné la mort, et meurtre, par extension, rétorqua-t-il en restant debout de l'autre côté de la table, dominant au possible.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet, et Luffy sentit son corps lutter pour conserver sa dignité et ne pas s'évanouir devant ce type qui avait l'air de vouloir le tuer pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Irréfutable ?

\- L'autopsie est en cours, prélèvements terminés sur la victime et le suspect, en attente des résultats pour l'instant. Des caméras de surveillance ont tout filmé de A à Z.

\- La qualité de l'image ? poursuivit Mihawk en prenant des notes.

\- On peut voir jusqu'à la cicatrice sur son visage.

L'avocat inspira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos ; Luffy, lui, sentait la honte lui incendier le visage – à la place de Mihawk, il aurait traité son client de gros taré et se serait taillé, mais voilà : il était tout sauf à sa place, en ce moment. Il devait se contenter de subir et d'encaisser, comme un homme.

Akainu se frotta le visage, souleva sa casquette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs et replaça sa coiffe, avant de fixer Luffy avec intensité.

\- Honnêtement, tu n'as aucune – entends bien – _aucune_ _chance_ de t'en sortir ; peut-être que toi, la torture, ça te fait bander, mais c'est certainement pas le cas des jurés qui seront là, et y'aura forcément des femmes, qui vont se sentir encore plus concernées que les hommes, crois-moi, j'en ai assez vu pour savoir qu'elles auront pas une once de clémence envers toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? intervint l'avocat en faisant signe à Luffy de se taire.

La négociation. Surtout, ne pas se braquer, ne pas s'attirer les foudres de celui chez qui votre image était épinglée en tête de liste pour le petit-déjeuner. Une méthode comme une autre, qui surprenait Luffy, mais après tout : il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine.

\- Plaider coupable. Ça lui évitera San Quentin.

\- … _quoi ?_ s'écria Luffy, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tais-toi… ! souffla Mihawk en le vrillant du regard.

\- San Quentin ?! C'est pour les condamnés à mort, ça ! Comment c'est–

\- Possible ? railla Akainu en plaquant ses mains sur la table d'acier pour se pencher vers lui, les dents serrées. T'as vraiment la mémoire courte, Monkey… ?

Luffy eut un mouvement de recul mais les menottes fixées à la table l'empêchèrent de fuir ; le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda Akainu s'approcher et le toiser avec mépris, le regard noir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on condamne à mort la vermine qui n'a commis qu'un seul et unique meurtre ? Quand ils sont considérés comme… attends, laisse-moi te rappeler la formule, des crimes capitaux, dits aussi « spécialement haineux, atroces, dépravés et cruels », susurra-t-il. Et vu ce que t'as fait subir à cette pauvre gosse, crois-moi, tu vas pas y couper.

\- Je me rap–

Cette fois, Mihawk lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, hors de lui. Pas besoin de mot, Luffy avait saisi le message : pas d'argumentation. Maintenant, _définitivement_ , il devait se taire et laisser son avocat faire le boulot, avant que l'interrogatoire officiel en règle ne débute.

La grande question qui demeurait, chez Luffy, était la nature des renseignements de Mihawk sur son compte ; les feuilles blanches étaient couvertes de prise de note en sténo, incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, mais qui en disait long sur la volonté de l'homme de ne rien divulguer à personne par erreur, ou à cause d'yeux indiscrets.  
Est-ce que Shanks lui avait tout dit ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé de _Lui_ ? Impossible de savoir, à cet instant, il allait devoir attendre pour ça.  
Il allait… se ridiculiser, pendant l'interrogatoire. À moins qu'ils ne le prennent pour ce qu'il était vraiment, un mec complètement taré au bord de la folie totale.  
Sa gorge se serra, mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment de craquer ; il ferait ça bien plus tard, quand il pourrait saisir l'occasion d'être seul. Pour l'instant, il allait devoir se contenter de ravaler sa honte et d'endurer, de faire montre de patience et de maturité.

\- Si tu veux pisser un coup, c'est maintenant, parce que t'es pas près de sortir de cette salle, lança Akainu en se détournant d'eux avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Mihawk se balança en arrière, à hauteur de Luffy, ses lèvres proches de son oreille – une manière comme une autre d'être discret.

\- Garde une seule chose à l'esprit, Luffy : tu es le fils de Shanks. Et ça, ça joue autant en ta faveur qu'en ton discrédit.

\- … pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ton père est un homme autant apprécié que détesté, et pour tout un tas de raisons politico-sociales qui t'échappent encore sûrement, à ton âge. Alors, surtout… ne te laisse pas atteindre par ses remarques. D'accord… ?

\- … quel genre de remarques ?

\- Akainu ne peut pas le voir en peinture, et l'enquête va être orientée dans ce sens, souffla-t-il dans un dernier chuchotement.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Shanks reposa la bouteille de rhum avec une telle brusquerie que son contenu s'éparpilla par le goulot, se répandant sur la table en ébène – pour ce qu'il en avait à faire… Il avala une longue rasade du liquide ambré qui dansait dans son verre et contempla, le regard vitreux, les quelques empreintes sanglantes sur le sol et les murs balisées par la police scientifique ; puisque ce n'était pas une scène de crime, il avait eu l'autorisation de rester ici, dans cette maison qui lui paraissait incroyablement vide, à cet instant, mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle non plus.

L'expression sur le visage de Luffy le hantait.

Ce vide où il n'y avait que peur et confusion l'avait aspiré, tant il était à l'opposé de la personnalité de son fils.

Il aurait dû… faire beaucoup plus. Insister, user de toute son influence pour étouffer tout ça, pour garder Luffy dans le cocon qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir autour de lui depuis son plus jeune âge, mais c'eut été manquer de respect à la jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui avait fait les frais de ce qu'il considérait être sa propre lâcheté.

Shanks but, encore, la main agitée par une série de spasmes incontrôlables ; une douleur, qu'il connaissait bien, foudroya son bras gauche, avant qu'un minuscule coin de sa mémoire ne lui rappelle que cette torture n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme qui se plaisait à se rappeler à lui aux pires moments.

Un léger coup résonna à la porte, le sortant du tumulte de ses pensées ; il releva la tête au moment où le battant s'ouvrit, révélant deux silhouettes dans l'obscurité du porche, qui entrèrent sans bruit en prenant soin de refermer à clé, tirant le rideau derrière eux pour couper la dernière vitre qui les séparait du monde extérieur.

\- Vous… avez fait… drôlement vite, marmonna-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Il était déjà ivre.

Pitoyable.

Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour les dégager de son visage, il tâtonna pour retrouver son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, avec pour idée de vider ce qu'il restait d'une traite, mais une main fraîche le lui reprit doucement, l'éloignant de lui.

\- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, Papa…, murmura la voix mesurée de sa fille dans le brouillard cotonneux de ses oreilles.

\- Nami…, toussota celle de son autre fils, derrière lui.

\- Quoi, Sabo ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu vas me dire que c'est bon pour lui, peut-être… ?

\- Vous disputez pas, souffla Shanks en se frottant les yeux.

Deux paires de bras l'enlacèrent, et il se demanda à quel moment c'était lui qui était devenu l'enfant et eux les adultes. Peut-être que cet état avait toujours été, en fin de compte, et qu'il ne s'en apercevait que lorsque ça l'arrangeait le plus, un peu à la manière dont il avait fait mine de pouvoir gérer Luffy et tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en était toujours au même point, en ce moment, à savoir comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir tirer sa famille de là, sans que personne n'en souffre, mais il était le premier à comprendre aussi que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Que dans cette histoire, il y aurait forcément un perdant, peu importe qui.

Vingt-trois heures, d'après la pendule, et il savait de source sûre que le premier interrogatoire n'était pas terminé, et qu'ils harcelaient Luffy de questions depuis près de douze heures, maintenant ; son impuissance lui était insupportable, mais Mihawk lui avait promis de prendre soin de Luffy, et Shanks mieux que personne savait qu'il ne romprait jamais cette promesse.

Il aurait… tellement aimé être avec son benjamin pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait tout arranger, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et que bientôt tout ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. C'était malheureusement la triste réalité, pour eux tous, et ce sentiment ne faisait qu'ajouter à la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Se redressant, il quitta les bras de ses enfants pour rejoindre l'escalier, tentant d'ignorer le sang séché sur les murs et le sol, et attrapa la rambarde à sa portée.

\- … on se voit demain, marmonna-t-il en gravissant les marches à pas lourds. … bonne nuit, les grands.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa, murmurèrent-ils en cœur, le regardant s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de l'étage.

Ils attendirent que la porte de sa chambre se soit refermée pour ouvrir les placards et sortir seaux et éponges, avant de s'attaquer à toutes les marques qui jalonnaient la maison ; la Criminelle leur avait assuré que tout avait été photographié et les prélèvements faits, et qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, à présent – leur job à eux était terminé.

Nami s'agenouilla sur le parquet et commença à frotter les tâches les plus proches, tandis que Sabo attaquait la porte d'entrée, en silence, allumant la radio au passage, le son réglé au plus bas ; la jeune femme fredonna un des airs préférés de Luffy, qu'il adorait massacrer avec elle, mais sa gorge serrée trahissait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : de la tristesse.

\- … c'est injuste, chuchota-t-elle en passant à une seconde latte de bois.

\- … je sais.

\- Pour Lu'. Pour Papa. Pour nous… et pour cette fille, Vivi.

Sabo acquiesça sans émettre le moindre commentaire ; à quoi bon ? Lui aussi s'était torturé l'esprit tout au long de la journée, quand son téléphone perso avait sonné en pleine réunion et que le secrétaire de son père, Coby, lui avait annoncé d'un ton nerveux qu'il était sommé de venir directement à son bureau, sans chercher à en savoir plus, parce qu'il ne pouvait en dire davantage dans ces circonstances. Nami avait reçu la même missive et avait quitté la faculté en plein cours, courant à travers les corridors vers la sortie, ignorant les appels de l'enseignant et de ses amis restés à la porte.

Pas un mot, pas une explication, pas de perte de temps : à peine sortis de leurs bâtiments respectifs, Sabo et Nami avaient trouvé une berline noire et un – énième – garde du corps pour les escorter à l'office de leur père, qui faisait les cents pas devant la baie vitrée de son bureau, à se ronger les ongles, le teint cireux et les yeux creusés.

Il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour comprendre qu'il était question de leur petit frère, et que les ennuis dans lesquels il se trouvait dépassaient l'entendement, à présent, bien plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Luffy… Luffy ne mérite pas ça, il–

\- Mihawk est sur le coup, murmura Sabo en essuyant le savon de la poignée. Laisse-lui le temps, d'accord… ?

\- Du temps, on en a pas, Sab'. Si le juge est pas d'humeur et que Luffy est déféré en comparution immédiate, il–

Elle se tut quand le jingle du flash info se manifesta, maintint son regard sur le haut-parleur près de Sabo, lui aussi figé dans son geste, oreille tendue.

 _« Près de 24 heures après la découverte du corps d'une étudiante dans le quartier de Chinatown, San Francisco est toujours dans l'attente d'un communiqué de presse de l'officier responsable de l'enquête, suite à l'arrestation du suspect dans les heures qui ont suivi l'agression. Il a été appréhendé au Marina District, dans la demeure du Gouverneur de Californie ; il s'agit du plus jeune de la fratrie, Monkey D. Luffy, qui à cette heure de la nuit n'a toujours pas avoué les at-»_

Sabo coupa l'arrivée de l'onde, la mâchoire crispée ; trop. Trop, beaucoup trop dur à supporter, surtout en sachant les journalistes prêts à faire le scoop de l'année, à se battre pour avoir les points de vue et les déclarations croustillantes, pour une exclusivité qui allait déjà faire couler beaucoup d'encre, au petit matin, et qui persévèrerait encore un long moment.

Ils se fichaient des conséquences qui leur incomberaient ; tout ce qu'ils désiraient… c'était retrouver Luffy. Reprendre leur vie là où son cours s'était suspendu, oublier ce qui s'était passé, dire à leur petit frère que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar et que personne au monde ne les séparerait plus jamais.

Nami se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un violent accès de chagrin, mais pas assez pour retenir une larme qui joua les traîtresses et s'échappa sur sa joue. Elle aurait… tellement donné pour que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ; et si leur père se sentait coupable, alors, quoi dire d'elle et Sabo, qui avaient évolués avec Luffy durant toutes ces années, sans jamais… rien tenter de plus, en s'efforçant de s'accommoder aux particularités de leur benjamin ? À présent, ils payaient tous le prix de leur laxisme, Luffy le premier.

\- Nami, ce n'est _plus_ de notre ressort. Ce n'est pas en faisant un esclandre qu'on va arranger les choses. Alors on fait ce qu'on a toujours fait : on se tait, et on attend. On observe.

\- Depuis quand t'as pris l'habitude de t'écraser ? persifla-t-elle en le vrillant d'un regard noir.

Un tic déforma, brièvement, la joue de Sabo, signe d'une colère bien présente sous le masque factice du calme qu'il affichait.

\- … depuis que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Luffy, pour le moment. Et si tu crois que je me fiche de son sort, de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, alors c'est que t'as rien compris, Nami.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'as jamais eu affaire à l–

\- Pas ce soir, souffla Sabo en serrant l'éponge entre ses doigts, mâchoire tendue. Je suis pas d'humeur à disserter sur qui que ce soit. Laisse tomber le ménage, on verra ça demain. On est crevés, on a besoin de dormir.

\- Dormir… ? J'ai pas envie de fermer l'œil quand je pense à ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire…

Dans un soupir, Sabo jeta chiffon et éponge dans l'évier et se détourna des traces pourpres pour venir enlacer Nami, la serrant contre lui, attendant qu'elle quitte sa position défensive qu'elle arborait si souvent, donnant l'effet d'un mur de glace à quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Mais son frère, à la manière du petit dernier, savait déjà que les fondations de ce mur ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment, et qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elles céderaient.

Fermant les yeux, le nez dans les longues boucles rousses de sa sœur, l'aîné de la fratrie songea au point de non-retour que tous avaient atteint, aujourd'hui, et que rien ni personne ne saurait plus jamais s'en défaire.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Crow :  
Yop ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère aussi tenir le rythme, bien qu'il soit plus espacé que d'ordinaire... Nah, t'en fais pas, le VSxChopper ne se fera pas... pour le moment... NON j blaguais ! Pourrie, la vanne, mais une blague quand même. J'espère que la fiction te plaira ! À très vite ! **

**Ayako :  
*regarde Ayako danser en sirotant son café* hé bah, tout ça ? T'inquiète pas, des fois pour mieux remonter il faut savoir donner un bon coup de pied dans le fond, et lire des trucs un peu badant ça aide. Je suis ravie de voir que cette publication t'emballe à ce point ! Et j'espère te garder tout au long de celle-ci, quand bien même tu constaterais quelques coquilles ci et là ... ;) ****À bientôt !**

 **Yuh :**  
 **Yep, toutafé ! J'espère que l'histoire te donnera envie de la lire jusqu'au bout :D À toute' !**

 **Nina :  
HAN. Trop de compliments ! Tu es adorable :) Je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir perdu la main sur le registre du drama, et surtout pour te garder dans ce bateau le plus longtemps possible... même si c'est du LawLu ! Peut-être seras-tu convertie après ça... ******À la prochaine !****

* * *

 _ **À très bientôt !**_


	3. Silence

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir, je vois que le début de l'histoire vous plaît, je croise les doigts pour que la suite en fasse autant.  
J'ai remarqué quelques questions concernant les "Jour x", il ne s'agit pas d'un décompte : c'est tout l'inverse, **c'est juste une histoire de temps que j'incrémente pour que vous puissiez savoir où en est l'histoire, et suivre le fil...  
**_**

 ** _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite...**_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 **Jour 2. Silence.**

 _SFPD, 850 Bryant St, San Francisco, Californie._ _Six heures.  
_

Mihawk s'adossa au recoin du couloir le plus éloigné de la salle d'interrogatoire et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour y trouver son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de la ligne privée de Shanks en espérant qu'il serait déjà réveillé, malgré l'heure matinale – sa montre affichait tout juste six heures du matin, un horaire que son client consacrait au monde des rêves, en règle générale. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, toutefois ; l'interruption de tonalité lui indiqua que son interlocuteur n'allait pas faire l'impasse sur un coup de fil de son avocat.

\- … _j't'écoute, Dracule_ , murmura sa voix lasse à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Ton fils est têtu, Shanks, chuchota-t-il en réprimant un léger sourire.

À en juger par le bruit dans le combiné, il devina l'amusement du gouverneur, contraste hilarant avec le visage cramoisi de rage d'Akainu que Mihawk avait croisé en arrivant au commissariat vers 5 heures 30, dès l'ouverture des portes. Il en avait déduit que Luffy n'avait pas lâché un mot, ou qu'il s'était contenté de répondre aux accusations par la négation. Pour un garçon de cet âge, c'était remarquable, mais les enquêteurs allaient se lasser et passer à l'étape supérieure, soit en engageant des méthodes d'interrogatoires plus sérieuses, soit en le déférant directement devant un juge pour un procès dans la foulée ; pour être bref, en 72 heures, Luffy pouvait se trouver enfermé à vie ou traumatisé par une session de pression psychologique, comme seuls les agents du programme SERE pouvaient les mener.

\- _Silencieux ?_

\- Pas près d'avouer, en tout cas. Il n'a pas reconnu sa culpabilité.

\- _Suite… ?_

\- Je vais le voir bientôt. Je crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé dormir.

\- … _oh, ça… ce n'est… pas un problème pour Luffy_ , éluda la voix basse de Shanks dans le téléphone.

Mihawk ne releva pas.

Shanks avait très, très brièvement abordé un sujet… pour le moins curieux, quand il l'avait appelé la veille, en catastrophe, juste après l'arrestation à son domicile ; un sujet sur lequel Mihawk ne s'était pas attardé, car il sortait totalement de son domaine de compétences, et que son argumentation pour la défense n'incluait pas ce genre d'étude. Il n'avait pas non plus fait la sourde oreille, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abonder dans ce sens.

\- Prépare-toi au pire, Shanks. J'ai déjà une bonne idée du sale boulot que feront tes détracteurs, et pour ne rien te cacher je vais avoir du mal à jouer sur tous les fronts, à devoir défendre Luffy et _tes_ intérêts en plus du reste. Je compte sur toi et les enfants pour être les plus irréprochables possibles. Aucune déclaration, pas un mot. Patience et mesure.

\- _On a déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer, hier soir… Sab' et Nami ont l'habitude._

\- L'habitude de passer pour une famille d'assassins psychopathes ? Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Mihawk.

Le message était passé : Shanks venait certainement de comprendre que l'affaire faisait les gros titres, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un n'allume la mèche du baril de poudre. La réaction en chaine ne se ferait pas attendre, et il serait très certainement amené à présenter sa démission si les choses s'envenimaient trop.

Mais pour lui, c'était un maigre prix à payer, s'il pouvait épargner une honte ou des souffrances supplémentaires à chacun de ses enfants, en particulier Luffy, qui se retrouvait coincé dans une cage beaucoup trop étroite pour lui. Il n'avait jamais douté du fait que Luffy était un garçon fort, plein d'esprit et de ressources, mais il était aussi le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il avait ses limites, qu'elles avaient été franchies la nuit où Néfertari Vivi avait été assassinée – _massacrée_ , corrigea une voix inquisitrice dans sa tête – et qu'elles étaient à nouveau susceptibles d'être enfreintes, et au pire moment.

\- _Tu gagnes cette manche. Va voir Luffy, et rappelle-moi_ , souffla Shanks, asthénique.

Mihawk raccrocha et rangea son portable, reprenant sa mallette tout en rajustant sa cravate en se dirigeant vers la porte où se trouvait son nouveau client ; il frappa, attendit un instant et resta impassible quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un officier épuisé, les yeux cernés, chemise froissée et manches relevées – lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris de repos.

\- Ce que vous faites est illégal, murmura l'avocat en consultant sa montre. Si mon client a révélé quoi que ce soit pendant ce dernier laps de temps – même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas – ses déclarations seront nulles et non avenues.

L'agent n'émit pas le moindre commentaire, harassé, se contenta de s'écarter pour le laisser rentrer ; Luffy était toujours là, sur sa chaise, mais dans une attitude pour le moins… différente de celle qu'il avait affichée le reste de la journée de la veille. Pour le moment, il avait adopté la position en tailleur, mains croisées, dos droit et port de tête altier malgré les ombres sous ses paupières closes, sourcils froncés, visiblement enfermé dans un mutisme complet, que l'inspecteur désigna d'un geste exaspéré.

\- Pas moyen de le faire parler. Une coquille, il bronche pas. J'vous le laisse, moi, je jette l'éponge, quelqu'un va venir prendre le relais.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? chuchota Mihawk en le scrutant attentivement.

\- Minuit, je dirais. Il était… j'ai cru qu'il était sur le point de craquer, et puis, d'un coup… il s'est fermé comme une huître.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Mihawk tira une chaise à lui et s'installa près de Luffy, attendant que l'agent s'éclipse enfin pour contempler le jeune homme, observer sa posture, sa gestuelle, son apparente absence de vie, trahie par sa respiration lente et profonde.

\- Luffy… ? C'est Mihawk, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai ramené à manger et à boire.

Aucune réaction.

Comment savoir s'il était seulement conscient ? Les nerfs avaient peut-être eu raison de lui et il se serait endormi, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Mihawk assistait à ce genre de scène, mise en œuvre par le cerveau pour protéger son porteur.

Il ouvrit sa mallette et posa devant lui les seules choses qu'il avait été autorisé à emmener, à savoir une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits, mais Luffy les ignora royalement, de toute évidence trop centré sur un monde intérieur seulement connu de lui-même pour prêter attention aux stimuli extérieurs.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes. Est-ce que tu leur as parlé, même un peu ? Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais je te demande un dernier effort, et après, je te laisse dormir.

\- …

Silence total. Lentement, Mihawk ferma ses doigts sur son poignet, prenant son pouls – lent et régulier, presque sportif, moins de 60 battements à la minute. En état de repos complet, presque semblable à celui d'une méditation, tellement éloigné de ce qu'il savait du petit dernier de la famille.

Il se remémora les mots de Shanks, la veille, et secoua la tête ; il était de ces hommes qui avaient besoin de voir pour croire, et ce à quoi il assistait à présent n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour étayer ce que lui avait confié, dans un murmure tout juste audible entre deux accès de larmes, un homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'adolescence et qu'il considérait pourtant sain d'esprit.

Il n'insista pas et prit le rapport laissé près de lui récapitulant les échanges entre Luffy et le personnel judiciaire, en son absence, édité aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et il n'y avait rien de constructif à l'intérieur. Comme l'avait expliqué l'agent, Luffy s'était terré dans un silence buté depuis des heures, et impossible de lui faire formuler quoi que ce soit de concret, pas même une monosyllabe. Rien de plus que cette aphasie aussi soudaine que surprenante.

Après un très long moment de silence quasi religieux dans la pièce que ni Mihawk ni Luffy ne brisait, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sans semonce, tirant Mihawk de sa lecture du procès-verbal, ses yeux dorés se plongeant dans ceux d'Akainu droit comme un i, dans l'encadrement de la porte, considérablement calmé en comparaison de son état de nerfs une heure plus tôt.

\- J'en ai marre qu'il se foute de nous. Le procureur a refusé qu'on pousse les investigations plus loin et il veut que le procès débute demain soir.

\- … c'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je lui ai dit que les résultats ADN tomberaient vers 18 heures, je viens d'avoir la confirmation du laboratoire. L'ouverture est prévue vingt-quatre heures plus tard, sourit-il en croisant les bras, le toisant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Et vous voulez que je prépare une défense correcte dans ce laps de temps… ? Sans même savoir où je mets les pieds ?

Akainu se contenta d'un sourire plus grand, encore, et désigna Luffy d'un geste du menton.

\- Qu'il parle ou non, c'est déjà foutu pour lui. J'te trouve une salle privée pour votre entretien obligatoire, et vous vous verrez demain, qu'on rigole.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Mihawk donna un coup de pied dans la table, frustré – la douleur ricocha dans sa cheville mais il l'ignora, trop centré sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire, anticiper, gérer dans ce marathon de 36 heures qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

D'abord, prévenir Shanks, Nami et Sabo.

Demander les dossiers scolaires de Luffy pour mieux le cerner et tenter de contacter ses amis – s'il en avait.

Essayer de rencontrer les témoins ayant découvert la victime et décrit Luffy avant que les caméras de surveillance ne viennent corroborer leurs récits.

Remettre le nez dans ses livres de pénal pour chercher tout ce qui serait susceptible de faire éviter l'injection létale à son client.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , sortir de cette pièce sur écoute et faire parler Luffy. Parce qu'à ce stade de la procédure, Mihawk n'avait toujours pas accès aux pièces à conviction, et il risquait bien de les découvrir en même temps que les jurés. Il n'avait pas envie d'être pris au dépourvu et de devoir improviser toute une défense de A à Z, surtout qu'il n'était pas question d'un vol de smartphone à l'arraché dans un transport urbain par une petite frappe quelconque. C'était du fils du Gouverneur de la Californie dont il était question, et d'un meurtre aussi sauvage qu'inhumain, au mieux – Mihawk ignorait encore la teneur des actes de son client, et Akainu se gardait bien de lui donner quoi que ce soit à ronger.

Il devait d'ailleurs être assez satisfait de l'effet de sa petite bombe, de ses paroles concises et sans appel qui mettaient Mihawk dans l'embarras, sans nul doute possible.

L'attente se fit dans le silence, toujours, Luffy ne bronchant pas quand un officier vint détacher ses menottes pour l'emmener, avec Mihawk, dans l'une des rares pièces laissées sans surveillance audio et vidéo, réservées aux entretiens privés entre l'avocat et son client ; Mihawk étala aussitôt tout ce qu'il savait de Luffy devant lui, sur le carré d'acier qui leur était alloué, et se plaça face au jeune homme pour être certain d'être dans son champ de vision.

\- … Luffy. Regarde-moi. C'est important. Il faut qu'on soit sincère l'un envers l'autre.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières, lentement, le regard dur ; Mihawk inspira profondément et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué Néfertari Vivi ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avec toujours la même lenteur, la même mesure.

\- Comment expliques-tu les témoins, les caméras de surveillance ?

Haussement d'épaules. Mihawk soupira et se frotta les yeux, songeant qu'en effet, un interrogatoire de 12 heures face à une tête pareille devait rendre fou n'importe qui. En partant, la veille, il s'était imaginé qu'ils le laisseraient dormir jusqu'au petit matin, mais il s'était bien planté.

Apparemment, Luffy avait pris un peu trop au sérieux son ordre de rester silencieux, hier matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé voir, sur ces caméras ? Un flirt, une discussion, une bagarre ?

Nouveau geste d'ignorance mêlé de dédain, même si ses yeux bruns restaient plongés dans les siens, obtus. Son expression était indéchiffrable, d'une impassibilité semblant être à toute épreuve, sans que ça n'ait l'air de le déranger outre mesure d'être interrogé de la sorte.

Mihawk préférait encore que Luffy avoue tout, pour tout de même tenter de limiter les dégâts d'une sentence implacable, plutôt que d'avoir à composer avec des mensonges. Or, Shanks avait beau être son ami, Mihawk n'en demeurait pas moins sceptique quand il lui annonçait « qu'en un sens, Luffy n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accusait » ; tout concourait contre lui, et s'il s'obstinait à nier l'évidence, il allait droit dans le mur, et même Mihawk ne pourrait rien pour lui s'il n'avait pas le moindre argument pour le défendre, des circonstances atténuantes, rien qu'à commencer par le remords.

\- S'il te plaît, Luffy. Il me faut quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Si je me présente avec un dossier vide sur toi et ton ressenti de l'affaire et des accusations portées contre toi, tu peux être certain que tu auras à choisir entre l'injection ou la chambre à gaz. Est-ce que tu saisis la gravité de la situation… ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, fermant les yeux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux, une grimace d'inconfort sur le visage.

Marque d'un dédain absolu, aussi, mais Mihawk préférait ne pas relever, ou risquer de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit sur son client ; il attendit, patiemment, que Luffy daigne enfin ne serait-ce que le regarder, ce que le jeune homme sembla se résoudre à faire après de longs instants à, visiblement, batailler avec lui-même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, lentement, reflets de ce qui se jouait en lui, à cet instant : une lutte acharnée ; Mihawk ne sut pas en déterminer la teneur, et s'en abstint, comme du reste – chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, mais à ce point de l'affaire, cette attitude relevait du détail.

Sabo aurait soulevé, à cet instant, que le diable se cachait justement dans ce détail, mais il n'était pas là pour aiguiller l'avocat sur la bonne piste ; il devait se débrouiller seul, sur ce coup.

\- … alors, Luffy ?

\- … quoi… ? murmura-t-il, confus.

\- J'en étais aux caméras. Au fait qu'on t'ait filmé avec la victime. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on peut voir sur ces images, mais j'aimerais le savoir _maintenant_.

Luffy se frotta le visage, sentant poindre une migraine qu'il commençait à bien connaître, désormais : penser était presque douloureux.

Ce qu'il y avait sur les caméras ? Lui-même aurait bien aimé le savoir… Et comment lui expliquer qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée sans que son avocat n'ait l'impression d'être pris pour un parfait crétin ? Impossible. De toute façon, il était foutu ; autant laisser tomber et attendre que du chlorure de potassium vienne arrêter son cœur qui semblait se meurtrir un peu plus à chaque année passée à fouler cette terre.  
Renversant la tête en arrière, il détailla le faux-plafond d'un regard vitreux ; combien d'heures étaient passées ? C'était une des notions les plus ardues à maîtriser, pour lui : celle du temps qui s'égrenait sans lui, sans rien pour le stopper, ou même le ralentir, pour lui laisser l'occasion de profiter de tous ces moments qu'il ne vivait que par procuration, par l'intermédiaire d'un corps fait de sensations, non de mémoire ou de conscience.

\- … Je ne sais pas si ça peut te rassurer, ou soulager ce qui peut te peser…, murmura Mihawk en se frottant les yeux. Mais sache que peu importe ce que tu me diras, je ne te jugerai pas. Je me… _contrefous_ littéralement de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça n'est pas à moi d'émettre un avis. Mon boulot, ici, c'est de sauver ta peau. Et je n'y arriverai jamais si tu ne me laisses pas la chance de le faire. Tu comprends, ça… ?

\- Je suis… bien conscient de tout ce que vous faites pour moi, souffla le jeune homme dans un chuchotement éraillé. Et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, mais…

Il baissa la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, s'arrachant à la contemplation des dalles imparfaites de la voûte qui les surplombait. Mihawk avait un air sérieux sur le visage, allant même au-delà de la concentration, vraisemblablement dans l'attente d'un premier aveu, et Luffy sut immédiatement qu'il allait le décevoir à grande échelle.

\- … je n'ai rien à vous dire sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il me faut un début, Luffy. Pour la plaidoirie. Je n'ai pas _le choix_.

\- … dites-leur que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on en finisse, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Quitte à ce que je meurs, que justice soit faite.

Un éclat passa dans ses prunelles, trop fugace pour que Mihawk le saisisse, et tout aussi rapide fut le rictus qui étira sa lèvre, expression d'un mépris mêlé de rage, trop décalé pour être naturel. Il serra les dents et tout son corps se tendit, alors qu'il détournait le regard vers la porte.

\- Luffy. Sois sérieux une minu–

\- Stop. Ça suffit, coupa-t-il. Désolé, mais débrouillez-vous tout seul. Moi, je peux rien pour vous.

Mihawk resta silencieux, atterré – jamais encore il n'avait eu affaire à un client aussi… aussi borné, aussi résigné ; en général, tous parlaient. Des vérités, des mensonges, il en avait de toutes les couleurs ; il était habitué à ce genre de personnes, des hommes ou des femmes depuis longtemps coincés dans la boucle du pouvoir et qui en avaient oublié qu'ils étaient de simples mortels, destinés à subir la justice des hommes. Ils tentaient le tout pour le tout, s'enlisant parfois dans des histoires dignes des plus grands polars pour déformer la réalité comme ils pouvaient se la figurer.

Quand venait leur heure, aussi, ils se montraient… prolixes. Et Luffy était en train de défier toutes ses statistiques, à accepter la sentence toute proche, malgré sa jeunesse… Résigné, en somme.

Et c'est avec la certitude que ce procès était perdu d'avance que Mihawk quitta la salle, las de faire face au visage fermé de son client.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 3, après-midi.**

 _Cour Suprême de Californie, quartier Tenderloin, San Francisco_

\- Nous allons… silence, s'il vous plaît, soupira le juge, Kuzan Aokiji, en frappant légèrement du maillet sur son socle, tentant de faire taire le murmure incessant qui parcourait la salle. Nous allons procéder à l'exposition des faits. J'appelle Maître Sadi à la barre, pour les chefs d'accusation.

Luffy suivit des yeux, comme chaque personne présente entre ces quatre murs, la démarche chaloupée de la jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur rose bonbon, qu'il estimait coupé un peu trop court pour l'occasion. Mihawk ne broncha pas, jambes croisées dans une attitude… presque décontractée – cet endroit était son élément, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer.

Il sentit, sur sa nuque, un regard insistant, et se permit un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; Nami lui souffla un baiser discret et il ne put réprimer un sourire, captant l'air serein de Sabo et le regard chargé d'affection de Shanks. Tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour affronter ce qui allait suivre, et auquel il ne pourrait jamais échapper ; eux, au moins, étaient persuadés de son innocence, et rien de ce qui pourrait être dit ici-bas n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

La dénommée Sadi avait une voix sensuelle, où perçait un ton légèrement plus grave, en totale opposition avec la nature de ce qu'elle déclamait à cet instant, dossier en main ; il était question, comme l'avait déjà souligné Akainu, de tortures ayant entraîné la mort, et d'autres atrocités qui lui semblaient… si lointaines.  
Bien trop loin de la vie qu'il menait quelques jours auparavant ; si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se serait retrouvé à cet endroit avec une lame au-dessus de la nuque, il en aurait été quitte pour un des éclats de rire qu'on lui connaissait si bien, avant de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Les faits étaient succincts, peut-être un peu trop ; il était à des années-lumière de cet endroit, de toute cette foule – contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Mihawk, ce n'était pas un huis-clos, et le gratin de la ville se trouvait dans chaque recoin de la pièce, à observer, scruter chaque mouvement, décortiquer chaque parole.  
Les photographes n'étaient pas autorisés pendant le procès, seuls deux portraitistes avaient été engagés pour crayonner et brosser quelques images du traitement de l'affaire.  
Il y avait de tout, dans cette salle, mais Luffy avait la sensation que tous avaient un revolver braqué sur lui, leurs pointeurs rivés sur lui, courant sur sa peau comme des milliers de fourmis n'attendant qu'un signe pour le dévorer.  
Les premiers signes de la honte.

Le juge s'éclaircit la gorge et fouilla un instant dans ses notes, préoccupé, alors que les murmures reprenaient de plus belle, Luffy gardant la tête obstinément baissée ; il aurait pu jouer la bravade, rester « dans le personnage » jusqu'au bout, histoire de ne laisser aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions qu'on pouvait lui prêter. Mais… non.

\- Merci, Maître Sadi, murmura Aokiji en lorgnant du côté où se trouvait la défense. Que l'accusé se lève et vienne se placer à la barre, merci…

Mihawk se leva également, accompagnant Luffy jusqu'à l'officier de police judiciaire qui l'emmena jusqu'au pupitre à gauche du gauche, obligeant Luffy à faire face au public, dont il évita soigneusement la vue. Les jurés se tenaient à quelques mètres de là, silencieux, presque neutres dans ce capharnaüm meurtrier.

Il s'attendait à devoir jurer sur la Bible, lever la main droite en serinant qu'il ne dirait que la vérité, rien que la vérité, mais il n'en fut rien ; il fut simplement contraint de s'asseoir là, devant les regards inquisiteurs, avec l'impression d'être horriblement minuscule entre les parois lambrissées.

Il savait à peu près à quoi cette partie allait correspondre : un interrogatoire de personnalité, lui avait résumé Mihawk. Il serait interrogé par le juge et l'avocat de la partie civile sur des questions générales le concernant, afin que tout le monde puisse avoir un aperçu de l'homme qu'il était avant d'arriver ici. Il était nerveux, car si quelqu'un était mal placé pour parler de lui… hé bien, c'était lui-même. Mais encore une fois, comme l'expliquer à une foule assoiffée de justice et de rationalité, quand tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était le voir mort le plus vite possible ?

\- Peux-tu te présenter, s'il te plaît… ?

Le tutoiement le surprit, de même que la déférence dans la voix. Confus, il osa enfin relever la tête et balaya la salle du regard, repérant le visage apaisant de sa sœur et son chignon parfait, près de la blondeur de blés de son aîné. Rivant ses yeux dans les leurs, il se racla la gorge à son tour et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Je… hum, je… m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy.

Sa voix ne semblait même pas lui appartenir.

\- Je… je suis étudiant à l'Université de Californie, en deuxième année d'un AS, dans un collège communautaire. J'étudie... les maths... la chimie... la biologie...

Il avait la bouche sèche ; impossible de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix – il n'avait jamais été effrayé de prendre la parole en public, mais là, c'était carrément le grand bain sans brassard, pour lui. Comment garder le plein contrôle, quand tout lui donnait l'impression que n'importe lequel de ses mots était un piège de plus vers la peine capitale ?

Il déglutit, difficilement ; c'est un silence de mort, intimidant au possible, qui lui répondit. Nami l'enjoignit de continuer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, Sabo passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai… vingt ans, et… plus tard… j'aimerais pouvoir travailler a-avec mon frère, Sabo, bredouilla-t-il. Il est concepteur industriel et j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait, alors…

Il se sentait stupide, à parler d'un avenir qu'il ne verrait, de toute façon, jamais se concrétiser.

Ses études étaient foutues, sa _vie_ entière était fichue, de A à Z, et de manière irrémédiable ; terminés, les matins où Nami venait le réveiller en le chatouillant. Finis, ceux où il allait prendre le petit déjeuner au lit, avec son père, devant les dessins animés de la télé installée dans la chambre paternelle. Plus de pancakes dans la cuisine, plus de courses de motocross avec Sabo dans le vieux terrain au fond de la propriété, plus d'odeur de monoï et de mandarine quand Nami oubliait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain quand elle se pomponnait.

Sa gorge se ferma et il détourna la tête du micro, tremblant, inspirant profondément pour se calmer – fondre en sanglots maintenant n'apporteraient rien de positif, beaucoup de gens pouvaient prendre ça pour une tentative de s'attirer la clémence des jurés et des juges.  
C'était être faible, encore une fois, et il se refusait cette éventualité.

\- Continue, parle-nous de ta famille, l'incita Aokiji en hochant la tête.

\- Sa–… Sabo m'emmène beaucoup avec lui, sur ses chantiers, il me montre les architectures qu'il a dessinées. C'est lui qui a conçu les plans de la nouvelle extension de mon université et… il est très doué, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur le dessin et les bâtiments. Nami c'est… c'est ma grande sœur, et elle est étudiante en navigation maritime.

Est-ce que c'était trop en dire ? Pas assez ? Il était incapable de répondre à tout ce questionnement interne.

Il avait peur d'être… trop intime, de dévoiler plus qu'il ne le devait, et _a contrario_ de tout ça, il craignait de faire preuve de trop de mesure, et de passer pour un sociopathe glacial et altier.

Shanks sourit et hocha la tête, lui aussi, et Luffy prit ce signe pour un assentiment.

\- Elle travaille beaucoup, le soir surtout, et comme c'est sa période d'examens je l'embête pas tellement. Alors, je passe du temps avec Papa, en général.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

 _Ce jour-là_ , Shanks aurait mieux fait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête et d'épargner beaucoup de souffrances à beaucoup de monde, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Au lieu de ça… il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, et Luffy, trop heureux de sortir enfin du monde confiné dans lequel il évoluait, n'avait fait que lui sauter dans les bras.

\- … Papa… Papa m'a adopté quand j'ai eu 7 ans, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. J'étais dans un orphelinat brésilien depuis… depuis ma naissance, enfin… je crois, hésita-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, encore.

Sujet sensible.

Presque tabou, pour lui ; Shanks, Sabo et Nami n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait d'en parler, son père n'avait jamais fait de différence et l'avait aimé autant que ses enfants biologiques, mais Luffy n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle, d'une quelconque manière, qu'il n'avait aucune goutte de sang en commun avec sa famille actuelle, tous très clairs de peau et de cheveux, là où lui péchait avec ses longues mèches noires et sa peau tannée.

Et ensuite, avait débuté un long travail, acharné et douloureux, pour étouffer la particularité qui l'avait privé de famille d'accueil pendant de longues années.

 _« Tout ça pour en arriver là »_ , songea-t-il, amer, la gorge nouée. _« Treize ans de bonheur, c'est… plutôt pas mal, non… ? Tout le monde ne peut pas se targuer d'avoir eu ça. J'ai eu ma chance. C'est mieux que rien. »_

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé la maison quand je suis arrivé, c'était… c'était super grand, et j'avais une chambre juste pour moi, avec des jouets, et… et…

Son discours était décousu. Mélange de présent, d'avenir, de passé, sans ligne chronologique, sans fil conducteur, jeté dans le vide sans filet avec pour seule ligne de vie les visages de sa famille, assise bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il ressente pleinement leur présence.

C'était trop dur.

Trop compliqué.

Trop douloureux de plonger dans ce qui allait devenir les uniques bons moments de sa vie, de les exposer au grand jour, de déballer son intimité aux regards des autres.

Il se tut, secouant la tête, fixant ses pieds.

\- Luffy, continue.

Dénégation, encore.

L'avocat de la partie civile se rapprocha et chercha son regard, mais Luffy l'ignora, luttant contre l'émotion qui le submergeait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, être loin de tout ça, mais une partie de lui savait que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

 _« Putain, pleure pas… ! »_ se blâma-t-il en serrant les poings. _« C'est pas le moment ! »_

Autant s'acharner à faire tomber les murs de sa cellule, il était certain d'obtenir un meilleur succès qu'à réfréner sa peine ; il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de poignet, perçut un marmonnement sur sa gauche venant d'un des jurés, mais ne put entendre ce qui se disait dans son dos.

\- On… on peut arrêter là… ? réclama-t-il, la voix cassée.

\- Nous allons faire venir les témoins de moralité, acquiesça le juge. Ramenez ce jeune homme à sa place, j'appelle à la barre son frère aîné, Sabo.

Le policier l'entraîna vers Mihawk, son chemin croisa celui de Sabo qui lui offrit le sourire le plus rassurant dont il disposait en réserve, mais même ça ne suffit pas à dérider l'adolescent, trop tendu, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait voulu le toucher, le serrer contre lui, trouver refuge dans ses bras, là où il s'était tellement lové, enfant, mais ça non plus, ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Au mieux, ils se verraient à travers les parois de verre d'un parloir avant son exécution.

Au pire… ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait son visage.

Le jeune homme s'installa là où Luffy se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, ajusta sa veste et croisa les jambes, parfaitement à l'aise. Une aisance que Luffy lui avait tant enviée, ces dernières années, là où lui échouait à prouver au monde qu'il n'était plus la pièce rapportée d'Amérique du Sud dans la villa de Shanks.  
Il était bien mieux rompu que lui à l'exercice ; il répondait avec fluidité aux questions de l'instruction, comme s'il s'était préparé toute sa vie pour cet instant. Il n'y avait pas une seule fausse note, dans ses déclarations, vague quand il était inutile d'en dire plus ; précis quand c'était nécessaire. Sabo dégageait une prestance, une assurance qui sonnaient… si naturelles, que Luffy songea, brièvement, que cette famille n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un crétin comme lui, à traîner ses boulets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Nami ne fut pas moins douée, quand vint son tour de témoigner en faveur de son petit frère. La nature des questions différait, l'avocat et le juge tentant visiblement de vérifier si Luffy avait déjà eu des accès de violence, mais rien ne filtra, pas même un cillement incontrôlé.  
Elle savait parfaitement quoi dire, et Luffy se sentait d'autant plus écœuré qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge éhonté ; Shanks non plus ne laissa rien paraître, parfaitement maître de lui-même. De la même manière qu'il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de panique la première fois qu'il avait été obligé de les séparer, et qu'il avait dû enfermer dans sa chambre une Nami couverte de bleus, que Luffy était incapable d'expliquer, quand bien même Shanks avait la preuve par A plus B qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, et personne d'autre.

Ce calme olympien, dont il ne s'était jamais défait, aurait peut-être une fin, et Luffy priait pour ne pas être là à ce moment fatidique.

\- … Et vous dites qu'il n'a jamais eu de comportement brutal avec les jeunes femmes ? marmonna Sadi, sceptique.

\- Luffy n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, répéta Shanks.

La nuance était subtile ; indécelable pour tous ceux qui évoluaient hors du quatuor soudé qu'ils formaient.

Une voix dans le public fusa, réfutant ce dernier argument – le père de Vivi, Cobra, au visage dévoré de fatigue et de lassitude.

Shanks ne broncha pas, attendant que le calme revienne pour se tourner vers le juge et attendre une nouvelle question, à première vue imperméable aux accusations portées contre son fils.

\- … tous vos témoins de moralité ont été auditionnés, Maître Dracule… ?

\- En effet, votre Honneur, murmura l'intéressé en refermant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- … nous allons donc entendre, si vous le voulez bien, les témoignages à charge, qui ont permis au commissaire chargé de l'enquête de dérouler une chronologie dans les faits, l'accusé ayant usé de son droit au silence lors de l'interrogatoire. Maître Sadi, s'il vous plaît...?

La jeune femme s'avança vers les jurés et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de dévisager son public, ses traits se figeant dans un air sévère et implacable, loin de l'attitude presque joueuse qu'elle avait arboré une bonne heure plus tôt. Elle allait se montrer redoutable, Luffy le pressentait déjà, et elle n'aurait même pas besoin de forcer le trait : ce qu'il avait fait était odieux, et le plus gros du travail ne lui avait pas été attribué à elle, mais à Mihawk, qui n'avait aucun argument solide pour le sortir de là.

\- J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, votre Honneur, susurra-t-elle, faire venir comme premier témoin à charge Nico Robin.

Le nom n'évoqua rien dans l'esprit de Luffy, encore une fois, pas plus que le visage de la jeune femme élancée à la frange brune qui se leva pour rejoindre le pupitre qui lui était désigné, l'air fermé.  
Elle était un peu plus vieille que lui, à première vue, peut-être l'âge de la victime également, sur laquelle Mihawk lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Commencez, mademoiselle, débuta Aokiji une fois le calme revenu. Quand Maître Sadi en aura terminé, ce sera au tour de Maître Dracule de vous interroger. Avez-vous compris...?

Elle acquiesça et lissa sa jupe crayon, plus par nervosité que par coquetterie, jaugea Luffy à en voir l'expression terne de son visage.

\- Robin, pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? débuta Sadi en débutant une succession de cent pas au cœur de la salle, face aux jurés.

\- La meilleure amie de Vivi. J'étais avec elle au bar quand... juste avant qu'elle...

Elle déglutit, Luffy retint son souffle.

Témoin direct.

Etait-ce elle qui avait donné l'alerte ? Retrouvé le corps de la jeune fille ? Décris l'agresseur ?

\- Parlez-nous de votre soirée, s'il vous plaît. Situez-nous l'action dans une _timeline_.

\- Vivi et moi, on était de sortie pour fêter la fin de ses examens, débuta-t-elle en triturant l'ourlet de sa jupe. C'étaient ses derniers partiels d'archéologie et on avait prévu de commencer les préparatifs de notre voyage d'été le lendemain. On... à cette heure-là, on devrait déjà être dans l'avion, vous voyez...? Elle était pressée, on... réfléchissait aux derniers détails à régler. Il était... à peu près vingt-et-une heures quand on s'est installées au bar.

\- Quel bar ?

\- Le Party's Bar.

Shanks réprima l'envie de serrer les dents ; il jeta un regard à Luffy, dont l'air dévasté ne cessait d'empirer.  
La femme qui tenait le bar, Makino, était comme une mère pour lui, une mère que Shanks n'avait jamais eu à lui offrir et n'avait jamais pu remplacer non plus. C'était chez elle qu'il trouvait ce substitut, et savoir qu'il avait osé commettre un tel crime à cet endroit devait l'anéantir. Sans compter la honte, qui rendait son teint cireux et son regard vide.  
Makino, qu'il n'avait pas encore pu joindre, mais qui était déjà certainement au courant de tout ce qui s'était tramé dans la journée qui avait suivi le meurtre.

\- On a commandé deux tournées de shooters, et une bière chacune. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était... être tranquilles, mais... un type est arrivé, inspira-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Un garçon. Lui, souffla-t-elle en désignant Luffy, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, et Luffy se perdit dans des pensées qu'il avait tant de fois arpentées, retournées en tout sens, déroulées pour tenter de mieux les comprendre, sans jamais trouver la faille, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Il était né ainsi, et personne ne saurait rien y changer, à présent ; et encore une fois, il se trouvait victime de sa malédiction, spectateur sourd, aveugle et muet, coincé dans un état qu'il exécrait mais contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

Il observa la salle, jaugeant les réactions des autres ; scrutant celle de Mihawk, qui écoutait religieusement Nico Robin expliquer comment Luffy avait abordé Vivi, sûr de lui, arrogant au possible. Charmeur mais beaucoup trop abrupt, semblant certain d'obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, peu importe la réponse qui lui serait faite.  
Il lui semblait entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que beaucoup trop bien, et dont la pensée s'accompagnait d'une nausée et d'un mal-être tenaces. C'était... lui sans être lui, un autre sans être un inconnu, un portrait sans visage, qui lui gâchait la vie comme ce n'était pas permis, le forçant à payer les pots cassés.

\- Il était trop direct, c'a énervé Vivi. Elle lui a dit de dégager et il lui a dit... il...

Elle se tut, pinça les lèvres ; la salle entière buvait ses mots, et sembla retenir son souffle en même temps qu'elle.  
Elle ne théâtralisait pas, ça, Luffy en était certain – elle n'arrivait simplement pas à formuler ce qu'il avait dû leur murmurer avant de partir, menace réelle, presque une promesse de ce qui allait venir.

\- ... il l'a traitée de salope frigide, et il lui a dit qu'elle allait bientôt savoir ce que ça ferait de se faire... vous voyez... par un vrai mec, marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures. Il est parti, et... Et c'était pas la première fois qu'on se faisait ennuyer par des types, des comme lui... y'en a... toujours au moins un pour faire ça, alors... on a pas fait attention plus que ça...! s'exclama-t-elle après un long silence.

Elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Luffy le premier savait qu'elles étaient libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient, quand elles le voulaient, où elles le voulaient. Ce n'était pas à lui, ni à quiconque de leur dire ce qu'elles devaient faire, ce qui était le mieux pour elles. Vivi avait dit non à ses avances, et c'était, en plus d'être son droit, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
Nico Robin ne voulait pas être jugée, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait que Vivi soit considérée comme une écervelée imprudente, mais Luffy savait que c'était le cadet des soucis des juges et des jurés qui, de toute manière, ne verraient que deux jeunes femmes importunées par la pire personne qui soit aux alentours.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira Sadi en lui caressant le bras. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Robin ?

\- On a payé nos consommations, et on est sorties par la porte de devant, chuchota-t-elle dans le micro, la gorge trop serrée pour articuler davantage. Il y avait du monde, dans la rue, il devait être... vingt-trois heures, je dirais... On s'est embrassées, elle m'a dit qu'on se voyait le lendemain à 7 heures à l'aéroport, et moi je suis partie de mon côté. Je pensais même plus... à ce taré, je–

\- Objection, lança Mihawk en se passant une main sur la nuque. Pouvez-vous rappeler à mademoiselle Nico Robin que les jugements moraux d'un homme dont on a pas encore établi la pleine culpabilité ne sont pas autorisés dans cette salle ?

\- Reformulez, acquiesça le juge en se tournant vers Robin.

\- ... je ne pensais même plus à l'intervention de cet homme, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Ça m'était... complètement sorti de la tête. Je suis allée jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et j'ai attendu le prochain passage sans... sans penser un seul instant que...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans le silence pesant de la salle.

Sadi marqua une pause pour être certaine que sa cliente avait terminé son monologue, avant de reprendre dans la foulée.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Le dernier venait de partir. Hors des heures de pointe, sur cette ligne, c'est... une rame toutes les 20 minutes...

\- À quelle distance était située la rame par rapport au bar ?

\- ... je dirais... un kilomètre, à peu près...? Je... ne suis pas certaine, précisément...

\- Ça ne fait rien. Continuez, Robin.

Les jurés demeuraient silencieux, leurs yeux fixés sur elle ; de temps à autre, leur regard glissait à lui, Luffy, ou au père de la victime, prostré sur son banc, dans le box des attaquants. La famille de Vivi était nombreuse, au moins une trentaine de personnes, là où celle de Luffy était... dérisoirement réduite. Il lui semblait reconnaître Sanji et Usopp, dans le public, mais rien n'était moins sûr. De toute manière, ils devaient sûrement le détester, comme les autres avant eux l'avaient fait, à la longue. Lassés de lui et de tout ce qui le définissait.

Le poids de la solitude sembla s'écraser un peu plus sur lui, pesant sur ses épaules, menaçant de le clouer à la table ; peut-être que ce poids le broierait, définitivement, l'annihilerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui et de ce qu'il avait été, et ne serait jamais ?  
Tss. Comme s'il allait avoir cette chance...

\- J'allais monter dans le bus quand j'ai trouvé sa carte d'abonnement dans mon sac, en voulant sortir la mienne. Elle l'avait rangée là dans l'après-midi et... enfin, elle en avait besoin pour rentrer, alors j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai essayé de l'appeler, pour lui dire de pas la chercher. Elle... Vivi ne décrochait pas, mais je savais où était son arrêt de bus alors j'y suis allée, mais...

\- ... il n'y avait personne ?

\- Pas Vivi, en tout cas. Et j'arrivais toujours pas à la joindre, alors j'ai appelé son père pour savoir si elle était rentrée, et toujours rien. Alors j'ai fait le chemin inverse vers le bar...

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, laissant apparaître une légère pointe d'hystérie, alors que l'émotion prenait le dessus. Il était tard, l'enquête avait duré moins de quarante-huit heures, avec interrogatoire sans relâche pour les deux parties, l'une pour blinder son attaque, l'autre pour anticiper la défense. Tous étaient éprouvés, les témoins en première ligne.

\- ... et elle ne décrochait pas...! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings sur sa jupe. Je ne sais pas, j'avais un sale pressentiment, je... je suis arrivée dans la rue du bar, c'était... j'ai rappelé son numéro, et j'ai... j'ai...

Elle hoqueta, Sadi poussa un verre d'eau dans sa direction et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule ; Aokiji resta silencieux, ses yeux bruns rivés sur le témoin, impassible – il en avait tellement vu passer qu'il ne risquait pas de fondre en larmes avec les plaidants à la première sensibilité exprimée.

Robin but une longue gorgée, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet tremblant et leva les yeux vers la salle, blême.

\- ... j'ai entendu s-son téléphone sonner, dans la ruelle à droite du bar. J'ai... j'ai couru et... et j'ai vu... j'ai vu...

Elle inspira profondément, ses mains agrippèrent la barre derrière laquelle elle se trouvait, ses jointures blanchirent.  
Luffy se tendit et recula sur sa chaise, plaqué contre le dossier, prenant inconsciemment ses distances avec ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- ... je l'ai vu, lui, murmura-t-elle, le regard vitreux. Partir vers sa voiture et laisser Vivi derrière lui. Elle était... et lui, il...

\- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, lança la voix d'Aokiji par-dessus les commentaires qui fusaient de toutes parts dans la salle surchauffée. Maître Sadi, pouvez-vous renvoyer cette jeune femme à sa place...?

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, saisit son maillet et frappa brièvement sur le socle, ramenant un semblant de silence dans l'assemblée.

\- Je suspends la séance. Elle reprendra demain à 9 heures 30. Merci de vous rendre disponibles pour les–

\- Demain ? s'exclama Akainu. Kuzan, il y a toutes les preu–

\- Dans "Demain, 9 heures 30", il y aurait-il une subtilité qui vous aurait échappée, Akainu...? rétorqua-t-il en abattant de nouveau son maillet. Merci à tous pour votre patience. Que tout le monde se repose.

La grande majorité présente se leva, provoquant un mouvement de masse ; Sabo fendit la foule le plus vite possible, tendit les bras, ignorant les regards méprisants de l'accusation et la mise en garde du policier pour attraper Luffy par la veste de son costume et l'attirer contre lui, dans une éteinte trop brève, mais ferme, dans laquelle il tenta de faire passer toutes les émotions qui le traversaient à cet instant. Deux bras les séparèrent, sa main caressa la joue humide de larmes de son petit frère, et Shanks le tira en arrière pour le dégager de là – un des magistrats le rappela à l'ordre d'un geste de la main, dans sa direction, et Sabo refréna l'envie de lui adresser son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

La famille de Vivi semblait aussi lasse que la sienne, et pourtant tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas près de voir le bout de l'affaire avant plusieurs jours, peut-être même des semaines. Luffy, lui, aurait préféré en finir tout de suite, mais il n'allait visiblement pas avoir cette chance.

Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

La mort viendrait bien assez vite, de toute manière.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh :  
Ah, des théories, j'ai hâte de les lire, et plus hâte encore de voir la fiction y répondre ! Merci beaucoup :)  
**

 **Nina :  
Hello ! Je suis ravie de voir que le début te botte ! COmme expliqué dans l'introduction, ce n'est pas vraiment un décompte, sur les chapitres ^^ Pour Law, va falloir prendre ton mal en patience, fufu. Et oui, monsieur Portgas est prévu au programme... Merci, à bientôt !  
**

 ** **Ayako :  
Cette expression n'est pas si vieille, ou alors c'est parce que je suis d'une autre époque, haha. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le début de l'histoire ... Law va mettre quelques semaines à se pointer, je me centre d'abord sur Luffy pour l'instant :p Bravo pour avoir eu ton bac si question santé c'était pas la panacée, c'est bien mérité ! _o/ félicitations ! Et merci pour la review !****

 **Crow** **:  
Yop ! Certes, le côté capillotracté est bien soulevé, même si ça pourrait être une théorie intéressante...! Faire attention au résumé, ça, c'est bien vu. Ah, et à ce que je lis t'es pas non plus dans le fan club d'Akainu ? ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira et apportera un début de réponse à tes interrogations. A bientôt !  
**

* * *

 _ **À la prochaine !**_


	4. Charges

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !  
Vous avez l'air d'avoir accroché l'histoire et ça me fait super plaisir :) _**

**_Nous restons encore sur le thème du procès, qui va durer quelques chapitres de plus ; aujourd'hui, j'aborde de manière plus détaillée le sujet qui amène Luffy dans ce tribunal, à savoir la nature du crime. Parlant de détails, je fais en sorte que les personnages restent "cliniques" dans leurs descriptions, mais j'espère ne perdre personne en route. Ça ne va pas être marrant pour notre boule de gomme (et pour Vivi... je mérite le fouet.) et j'en suis..._ moyennement _désolée. *regarde passer une pierre près de sa tête* On avait dit pas de cailloux, namého !  
_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture, une dernière note est en bas de page !_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 **Jour 4. Charges.**

Cette nuit-là, Luffy ne dormit pas non plus.

Il resta les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond de la cellule avec la certitude que, s'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes, il allait perdre le contrôle et se retrouver, une nouvelle fois, privé de ses sens et du peu de volonté qu'il lui restait.

Mihawk avait très peu échangé avec lui, après l'ouverture du procès, et Luffy le sentait agacé par son entêtement à ne rien vouloir dire ; le pire, dans tout ça, était que son silence n'était pas le signe d'une mauvaise foi absolue, non, au contraire : quand il s'échinait à répéter qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi tous voulaient parler, c'était loin d'être un mensonge.  
Fataliste, il savait qu'il apprendrait la vérité au même moment que les autres, dans cette salle, et qu'il allait devoir s'y préparer, parce que rien ne pourrait le sauver de ce qui l'attendait.

C'était avec ces pensées qu'il était resté immobile dans son lit, sous le regard des gardiens qui se relayaient pour l'observer – ils avaient pour consigne de prendre note de n'importe quelle confession, qu'elle soit utile ou non, ce n'était pas à eux d'en juger. Le but était de le faire parler pour tout ce qui concernait le crime commis, puisque sans aveu, aucune culpabilité certaine ne pouvait être établie.

Quand il fut amené, au matin, dans la salle d'audience, le premier à remarquer son air déphasé fut le juge Aokiji, qui le scruta d'un coup d'œil préoccupé, par-dessus l'épaule de Sadi ; Luffy se garda de la moindre réaction, détournant le regard vers le public qui s'amassait, lui semblant encore plus nombreux que la veille au soir.

Le père de Vivi paraissait plus serein, pour sûr que dormir lui avait fait un bien fou, et Robin semblait avoir accusé le coup. Shanks s'installa au plus proche de son fils, Sabo et Nami suivant de près, et Luffy lui trouva le teint cireux, brouillé par une nuit sans sommeil. Il leur adressa un sourire mince, auquel tous trois répondirent, mais de la même manière que Cobra semblait convaincu que le couperet tomberait bien assez tôt, sa propre famille avait l'air convaincue, elle aussi, que la sentence ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Luffy aurait dû être mortifié, de se savoir condamné jusque dans les convictions de ses proches, mais ça ne faisait que confirmer ce que lui pressentait déjà.

Lentement, chacun retrouva sa place occupée la veille, les jurés s'installant dans leur box, sous les fenêtres, les avocats sortant leurs dossiers, bloc-notes, livres de droit, dans une mécanique bien huilée qui absorbait totalement Luffy, dont l'attention vacillante était happée par chaque détail qui se présentait à lui.  
Il comptabilisait plus de trente-six heures sans sommeil, à cet instant ; dire qu'il se sentait sur le point de basculer dans un gouffre sans fond était un euphémisme, tant il avait la sensation de se trouver sur le fil du rasoir, incapable de réfléchir et de donner une cohérence à ses idées.

Les portes de la salle se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd qui trouva un écho dans le coup de maillet qui résonna entre les murs lambrissés, ramenant un silence pesant dans la pièce.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, lança Aokiji en enfilant ses lunettes, penché sur les monticules de feuilles qui s'amassaient devant lui. La séance est déclarée ouverte, à 9 heures 34, dans l'affaire Néfertari Vivi, numéro de greffe 160071... Nous avons entendu hier un premier témoignage à charge, suite à l'interrogatoire de personnalité et aux auditions de la famille de l'accusé. Nous allons reprendre l'instruction là où elle s'est arrêtée hier soir. Maître Dracule, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin, je nomme Nico Robin ?

\- Nullement, murmura Mihawk en soutenant le regard de Sadi qui le fixait avec défiance. ... Pour le moment, en tout cas.

\- Greffier, prenez note, lança Aokiji au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds assis à quelques mètres de là. J'appelle maintenant à la barre le commissaire chargé de l'enquête, Sakazuki Akainu, et l'apport des pièces à convictions 3B et 3D.

L'homme, massif, se leva de sa chaise, deux sachets plastiques en main ; Luffy plissa les yeux pour distinguer leur contenu, mais n'en tira rien de net, à cette distance.

Akainu contourna la barre et prit place dans un grincement de chaise, Sadi semblant minuscule à ses côtés, son classeur en main. Un des magistrats examina les sachets, sembla comparer un bref instant avec une série de photographies, et les reposa là où il les avait prises, apparemment sûr de leur intégrité. Aokiji prit quelques notes supplémentaires et reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés, le regard... quelque peu glacial.

\- Veuillez résumer les points clés des événements ayant conduit à l'arrestation du suspect, Akainu. La parole est à vous.

\- Mmn, merci. Un opérateur du 911 a reçu un appel d'urgence un peu après minuit–

\- Soyez précis, s'il vous plaît.

\- Minuit 12, d'après le relevé téléphonique. Venant d'une femme se présentant comme Nico Robin. Elle a indiqué sa position et l'état de son amie, dont elle a donné l'identité. Son discours était relativement confus, l'opérateur en a déduit qu'elle était en état de choc. Il est resté avec elle jusqu'au moment où mon équipe est arrivée avec les secours.

Luffy regarda les magistrats s'échanger ce qui ressemblait à des photographies, dont il ne distinguait rien d'autre que les nuances noires et pourpres, à cette distance ; les jurés eurent le droit de les contempler, et le jeune homme sut immédiatement faire la différence entre ceux, aguerris, qui se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu, et les novices, ou les plus sensibles, qui détournèrent le regard en pinçant les lèvres.  
Une partie de lui, et il savait parfaitement laquelle, était curieuse de connaître le contenu de ces clichés, tandis que l'autre souhaitait ne jamais voir ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Le docteur qui accompagnait l'équipe médicale a prononcé le décès dès son arrivée, poursuivit-il, ignorant le long geignement venant du fond de la salle, où Cobra se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mes agents et moi-même sommes arrivés un peu plus tard, aux alentours de minuit quarante-cinq. Les techniciens ont immortalisé la scène, comme vous pouvez le voir sur les images ; deux armes ayant servi à perpétrer le crime ont été retrouvées près des containers à déchets. Présentes dans les sachets que j'ai soumis à votre examen, votre Honneur.

Le terme lui écorchait la bouche, c'était flagrant à l'oreille ; Luffy scruta attentivement la réaction du juge, qui semblait vouloir vérifier la véracité de ces propos avec un soin tout particulier, et jeta un coup d'œil à Mihawk, qui fixait les deux protagonistes avec intensité.

… est-ce que cette mésentente sous-entendue faisait partie de son cheval de bataille ? Comptait-il jouer sur cet aspect de leur relation tendue ?

Un des agents assermentés présents dans la salle enfila ses gants et procéda à l'ouverture des sachets, montrant les deux pièces au jury présent, en s'assurant de le laisser en évidence du public ; les parents de Vivi évitèrent les objets en détournant la tête, mais Luffy s'attarda longuement dessus, tentant de ranimer des souvenirs qui ne viendraient jamais, il le savait mieux que personne.

Il distingua les contours du premier objet et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la poignée d'un couvercle de poubelle, encore tâchée de sang coagulé.

Le deuxième n'était ni plus ni moins que sa propre ceinture.

\- Après comparaison des dactylogrammes mis en évidence sur les armes de crime, les techniciens ont trouvé au moins douze points similaires sur les résidus révélés par la poudre. Dix-huit, pour être exact. Les empreintes sont nettes, sans doute possible.

Mihawk se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité.

Luffy sentit une envie folle de pleurer lui monter aux yeux, presque menaçante à cet instant tant elle le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Il inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers le plafond, retenant ce qui risquait de ruiner le sérieux de la séance, et entrelaça ses doigts entre eux, imaginant un bref instant que sa main pouvait être celle de Nami, Sabo, ou Shanks : n'importe qui susceptible de l'aider à se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible pour ne pas sombrer.

L'injustice et la rancœur qui le prenaient à la gorge menaçaient de l'étouffer, tant le désespoir le rendait inapte à trouver quoi que ce soit de positif, n'importe quelle lueur susceptible de le faire tenir.

\- La suite. Parlez-moi de l'appréhension du suspect.

\- D'une simplicité enfantine, murmura Akainu.

Luffy aurait juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il était trop loin pour en être certain ; il osa un regard à la salle, tentant de voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué cet étalage discret d'une joie mal placée, mais personne ne réagit. Les yeux d'Akainu étaient braqués sur Shanks, qui s'était depuis longtemps composé un visage impassible, semblant à toute épreuve – là où Mihawk tant que Luffy savaient qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

\- Le suspect a été filmé en train de revenir tranquillement à sa voiture après le crime. Il est monté dans une Mustang Shelby 1967 immatriculée MK 000 DL. Il a fallu moins de deux heures pour trouver qui était le propriétaire, le temps de trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment réveillé pour faire la recherche…

\- Le nom du propriétaire ? poursuivit Aokiji.

\- Monkey D. Luffy. Dans la foulée nous avons trouvé ses activités sur les réseaux sociaux, et son visage à la caméra était similaire en tous points à celui trouvé pour définir son profil et ses différents _posts_.

L'agent montra deux images, cette fois-ci ; l'une était une photographie prise à la volée par Nami, la semaine précédente, quand ils s'étaient promenés au bord de la mer – cicatrice, chapeau de paille, yeux bruns : parfaitement identifiable, sans filtre ou quoi que ce soit venant altérer l'image originelle. Sa photo de profil actuelle.  
L'autre était un _capscreen_ direct de la caméra en action près du bar, où Luffy adressait un doigt d'honneur à l'objectif, tout sourire, éclaboussé de sang. Là non plus, l'identification ne laissait pas place au doute.

Nami ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, le bras de Sabo passé sur ses épaules – Luffy songea un bref instant, horrifié, qu'il les avait déçus, encore une fois. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.  
Il n'osait pas chercher le regard de Sanji et Usopp, pétrifié à l'idée d'y lire accusation et amertume ; il s'en voulait assez, inutile d'en rajouter avec un jugement de plus.  
Il sentit une armée de regards perçants se poser sur lui et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, incapable de soutenir la lourdeur des attentions qui lui étaient adressées. C'était de trop. Et il avait parfaitement conscience que ça n'était que le début.

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, Akainu, marmonna Aokiji en prenant quelques notes de plus, invisibles depuis l'endroit où se trouvait le public et les jurés. J'appelle maintenant à la barre le Marshal Smoker.

Inconnu au bataillon pour Luffy, qui regarda l'échange de place se faire entre les deux hommes – le second appelé était un type à la carrure large et aux cheveux blancs, dont le visage mutilé était étranger au jeune homme. Il s'installa lourdement à la place du commissaire, faisant lui aussi grincer le siège mis à sa disposition, et fixa d'un air morose la foule présente dans la salle.

Peu engageant.

\- Smoker, vous êtes le commanditaire engagé pour traquer le suspect jusqu'à son domicile. Pouvez-vous nous apporter un peu de lumière sur le déroulé de l'instant… ?

\- Pas grand-chose à dire, grogna-t-il au travers de ses cigares éteints.

\- Développez tout de même.

\- Calme. Pas opposé de résistance. A gardé le silence.

\- Où était-il ?

\- Cuisine. Du sang partout, ajouta-t-il dans un autre grommellement.

Aokiji acquiesça, parcourant du regard les rapports et les photographies qui s'étalaient devant lui d'un air pensif, dans le silence absolu de la salle ; plongé en pleine réflexion, de toute évidence, à en juger le sillon de son front, la manière dont il se mordillait la lèvre, semblant chercher sa prochaine interrogation.

\- … est-il… coutumier de faire intervenir les US Marshals dans l'appréhension d'un suspect… ?

Mihawk haussa un sourcil, et cette fois c'est sur son visage que Luffy crut apercevoir le reflet d'une satisfaction évidente – lui aussi semblait s'être posé la question, à voir la manière dont il fouilla ses dossiers pour en sortir une liasse de copies que Luffy ne parvint pas à lire, même par-dessus son épaule. Il devina des extraits de lois, au vu de leur forme et mise en page, mais pas leur nature.

Smoker sourit, lui aussi, et jeta un regard noir à Akainu assis quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Non. Nous agissons au niveau fédéral.

\- Foutaises, persifla Akainu, suivi d'une exclamation de la foule.

\- Votre langage, Akainu ! rétorqua Aokiji d'un coup de maillet. Et révisez vos classiques… ! Smoker, pouvez-vous me citer le passage adéquat à la situation s'appliquant au suspect Monkey D. Luffy, je vous prie ?

\- Titre 28, chapitre 37 du Code des États-Unis. Paragraphe 566, murmura l'homme aux cheveux blancs en s'adossant confortablement à sa chaise, bras croisés. Le procureur Général décide, après consultation des composés du Département de la Justice, de la pertinence de l'intervention d'un US Marshal selon l'aspect fédéral, étatique ou local de l'autorité compétente.

\- Or, l'arrestation de Monkey D. Luffy aurait très bien pu se faire par le biais des forces locales, le FRET, si je peux me permettre, qui est tout à fait apte à mener ce genre d'arrestation… ? poursuivit Aokiji.

Smoker acquiesça, sous le regard d'un Akainu fulminant.

La subtilité de cet échange de lois échappait à Luffy, mais il en saisissait assez, à son niveau, pour comprendre que son arrestation comportait un vice de procédure relativement lourd, qui risquait de pencher en sa faveur, ou tout du moins d'alléger une partie des charges.

Mihawk l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre de remarques – Shanks avait de sérieux opposants politiques, notamment Akainu lui-même, et tous les coups seraient permis pour le faire tomber à travers cette affaire, qui s'avérait être une véritable aubaine pour ses détracteurs. L'intervention des Marshals était une bonne manière d'attirer l'attention, mais les erreurs de calcul n'étaient pas impossibles. Akainu avait certainement voulu quelque chose d'inouï qui attirerait les badauds, la discrétion et la finesse des Marshals n'étant ni leur point fort, ni leur but final. Ils avaient pour consigne de traquer, de trouver et d'arrêter le concerné, point. Le reste n'était pas leur business.

Et puis, encore plus remarquable que la mauvaise stratégie du commissaire, Aokiji mettait carrément les pieds dans le plat, exactement de ce que Mihawk désirait et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas à faire durant sa plaidoirie : semer le doute dans l'esprit des jurés qui devaient déjà s'être fait une opinion sur cette affaire, dans un coin bien rangé de leur tête.

\- Smoker, savez-vous qui a saisi le Procureur Général Gecko Moria pour cette mesure exceptionnelle ?

\- Sakazuki Akainu. Reçu l'ordre de monter à l'assaut à 6 heures 12. Le temps de réunir mon équipe, suis parti pour le Marina District.

\- Comment avez-vous organisé votre troupe ?

\- Mon adjointe Tashigi. Avec six autres agents, dont deux spécialisés pour forcer une barricade et un sniper en couverture depuis l'extérieur.

Mihawk ne semblait pas être le seul surpris ; visiblement, huit Marshals semblaient être un nombre un peu trop important pour appréhender un jeune homme non armé au petit matin. Luffy interrogea son avocat d'un coup d'œil, qui lui répondit en griffonnant quelques mots sur un coin de son carnet. Les Marshals étaient moins de 100 à travers tout le territoire américain – mobiliser l'effectif de la Californie pour lui était ridiculement spectaculaire et inutile.

\- Pas de tentative de fuite ? Vous êtes certain de ce que vous affirmez ?

\- Pouvez interroger mes agents, rétorqua-t-il. Le gamin n'a pas bougé. Il s'est laissé coucher à terre, menotter, et embarquer en voiture. Moins de quatre minutes pour le dégager de là.

\- Un dernier commentaire sur l'arrestation ? proposa le juge en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Smoker prit le temps de la réflexion ; ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur Luffy, qu'il dévisagea un long, très long moment, circonspect. Pesant ses mots, évaluant les réactions de tout un chacun, mais restant focalisé sur le jeune garçon assis sur sa chaise, accusé du pire des crimes commis depuis une décennie.  
Un bref instant, il se remémora le visage baigné de sang coagulé qui l'avait contemplé, quand il était entré dans sa maison, de la violence de son chagrin dans ses yeux bruns, des larmes sur ses joues quand ils lui avaient notifié ses droits.  
Il en avait arrêté, des coupables, tout au long de sa carrière ; des monstres, des passionnés, des timbrés, des agités du bocal, bref, un échantillon peu reluisant de la société. Et force était d'admettre qu'il avait été perturbé par le gouffre béant entre la personnalité qu'il s'était imaginée, à en juger le résumé du meurtre par Moria, et celle qu'il avait découverte dans la villa du Gouverneur, semblant vulnérable, presque fragile au milieu de tout cet étalage d'hémoglobine.

\- … Jamais vu un suspect aussi… résigné.

\- Résigné ?

\- Résigné, répéta Smoker sans lâcher Luffy du regard.

Il avait l'âge d'être son fils.

Plus proche du gosse traumatisé que du tueur de sang-froid.

Incompréhensible.

\- Se débattent tous. Essayent de nous faire caner avec eux. Tentent de se suicider. Ils font tout pour s'échapper encore. Lui, non. … Docile.

Luffy jeta un regard à Shanks qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, débordant d'affection ; il brisa le contact quand Mihawk le rappela à l'ordre d'un léger coup de genou, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur Smoker qui se levait, congédié par le juge.  
Sa voix lui était familière, à présent ; c'était lui, le canon sur la nuque ; la sécheresse du mouvement, quand il lui avait tiré les bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser et le menotter. Ce raccord brutal avec la réalité qui le rattrapait, dans tous les sens du terme.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, faisant suite au silence pesant qui avait régné ces dernières minutes, sans qu'Aokiji ne semble y prêter un quelconque intérêt, plongé dans l'examen de ses dossiers. Mihawk demeurait silencieux, feuilletant ses prises de notes, les agrémentant de commentaires. Luffy n'osait ni bouger, ni lui demander quoi que ce soit, ignorant totalement s'il lui était possible de prendre la parole, ou s'il n'y serait autorisé qu'une fois à la barre, pour entendre les accusations de Sadi.

Cette attente lui semblait insupportable ; il voulait en finir, arrêter là, ne pas entendre ce qui allait immanquablement venir. Rester dans sa cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui annoncer qu'on lui laissait le choix entre l'injection létale ou la chambre à gaz. Abandonner, rien qu'une fois, s'autoriser à lâcher prise pour que l'éternel cache-cache qu'était sa vie cesse enfin.

Il était… fatigué, encore une fois, encore un peu plus, même.

Il se frotta les yeux, sentant le poids de ses nuits blanches peser un peu plus sur ses épaules ; ses idées fuyaient, semblaient lui échapper comme l'eau vous file entre les doigts, le rendant incapable de monter le moindre raisonnement cohérent. Ce mélange d'aphasie et d'excitation l'épuisait.

\- … J'appelle à présent Camie, lança Aokiji en choisissant un dossier parmi la pile. À la barre, s'il vous plaît.

Un raclement de chaise résonna dans la salle, des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet, et une longue silhouette apparut à la vue de Luffy, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Une très jeune femme, son âge environ, au visage lunaire et aux cheveux émeraude, traversa la pièce et alla s'installer sur la chaise avec bien plus de grâce que ne l'avait fait Smoker, un peu plus tôt.  
Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, sous sa détermination apparente, et Luffy se demanda quel était son rôle dans cette histoire dont il ne savait rien de plus que ce que le procès voulait bien lui dévoiler.  
Aokiji lui offrit un sourire aimable, chaleureux, même, ne faisant que conforter Luffy dans ce qu'il pressentait : elle était jeune, elle aussi, comme lui.

\- Je vous laisse vous présenter, et nous dire comment vous avez participé à l'enquête menée par votre supérieur, Akainu.

\- Je suis technicienne criminelle au laboratoire de San Francisco. C'est moi qui ai réalisé les analyses biologiques et la dactyloscopie sur les objets ayant servi au crime, et sur les prélèvements envoyés par le médecin légiste, Silvers Rayleigh, sourit-elle au juge.

\- Comment avez-vous travaillé sur ces objets ?

\- Avec des écouvillons, d'abord. Sur chaque face de la poignée, la pièce 3B, et même chose sur la ceinture, la 3D. J'ai aussi coupé un morceau de son tissu pour étudier la traction sur le cuir. Pour les empreintes, tout à la poudre, c'était tellement net que le travail a été plutôt rapide…, soupira-t-elle.

Mihawk examina les photographies prises par la technicienne, Luffy lorgna dessus et frissonna en voyant le sang encore frais, à cet instant, sur les objets en question. Les mêmes clichés furent montrés au jury, qui les contempla longuement, attendant que Camie ait repris son dialogue.

\- Sur la ceinture, j'ai retrouvé des cellules de peau au niveau de la boucle, et aux endroits où Luf– où le suspect, je veux dire, avait tenu le cuir, bredouilla-t-elle. Je les ai séparées de la fibre avec un milieu aqueux et–

\- Cela a-t-il une influence sur l'analyse ADN ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Les nucléotides qui composent l'ADN n'y sont pas sensibles. Elles vont se séparer, mais la technique d'analyse qui permet l'identification les réassemblera naturellement.

Aokiji hocha la tête, prenant toujours note, à la manière de Mihawk ; vif et concis, sachant parfaitement où aller, visiblement. Il l'invita à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête, l'enjoignant au passage de s'adresser également à la salle et aux jurés. Le sujet était ardu, Luffy lui-même ayant du mal à capter tous les termes dont il était question.

\- Et donc… ?

\- J'ai lancé l'analyse qui permet la lecture du code génétique de l'individu examiné. Plus il y a de cellules, moins l'on a besoin de copier les séquences d'ADN, il y en avait énormément ici, et j'ai pu gagner un peu de temps sur le timing prévu.

\- Le timing prévu… ?

Camie piqua un fard, Akainu leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, dépité.

\- … Akainu voulait que les analyses sortent au plus vite, j'avais une douzaine d'heures pour générer un résultat, alors… c'a été un peu tendu, mais j'ai réussi à réaliser les deux études. L'un pour la victime, l'autre pour le suspect.

\- … C'est noté. Reprenez, s'il vous plaît.

\- Une fois l'analyse terminée, j'ai pu lancer un second système analytique qui permet de lire des… je ne sais pas si je dois aller dans le détail, s'excusa-t-elle. Pour faire simple, je peux lire des pics sur un gel où des molécules ont migré sous impulsion électrique, et dire si l'ADN du meurtrier correspond à celui du suspect appréhendé.

\- Quels prélèvements vous sont parvenus, concernant Monkey D. Luffy ? lança Sadi depuis sa place.

\- … je ne comprends pas la question.

Aokiji fouilla un instant dans un des nombreux classeurs qui ornaient son bureau et en sortit une liste, qu'il parcourut du regard.

\- Vous avez reçu, au laboratoire, des prélèvements du médecin légiste, ceux effectués par vous-même sur les objets ayant entraîné la mort de la victime, et ceux fournis par les agents de police responsables de l'interrogatoire du suspect. C'est bien cela ? poursuivit l'avocate.

\- … hum, oui, c'est ça.

\- Je voudrais connaître l'essence des prélèvements, et que vous puissiez expliquer au jury si la différence de nature du fluide jouerait sur le succès de l'identification ou non.

Luffy n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, à cet instant, mais la question fit résonner une logique désagréable dans son oreille ; une pensée, qu'il tenta d'étouffer au mieux, tâchant de dissimuler l'accès de panique qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.  
Camie sembla réfléchir, non pas à la nature profonde de la question, mais à la manière dont elle pouvait présenter les faits de la manière la plus directe possible, sans être pour autant dénuée d'émotions.

\- Concernant les prélèvements réalisés sur Monkey D. Luffy lui-même… le strict minimum. De la salive, ses empreintes, et une prise de sang. C'était largement suffisant pour moi pour faire les comparaisons ensuite. Pour ce qui est des demandes faites par le médecin légiste, j'ai reçu du sang de Néfertari Vivi, des cellules épithéliales récupérées sous ses ongles, et du sperme, qu'il a également prélevé dans le corps de la victime.

Statufié, Luffy resta abasourdi, ses yeux rivés sur Camie, sans même vraiment la voir, trop sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et qui suggérait bien pire, à ses yeux, que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer avec les armes retrouvées sur place.  
Oubliant discrétion et bienséance, il se tourna vers sa famille et ne trouva que des visages fermés, baissés vers le sol ; celui de Sabo était dissimulé derrière ses longues mèches blondes, invisible à son regard, et Shanks avait l'air… dévasté. Pour lui comme pour eux, c'était la goutte de trop.  
Ce qui faisait basculer Luffy un peu plus bas dans sa propre estime, et le confortait dans l'idée qu'il fallait mettre fin à tout ça le plus vite possible.

\- L'ADN de Monkey D. Luffy se trouvait à chaque point de prélèvement, et sans le moindre doute ; les résultats sont sans appel, je n'ai pas eu à lancer de confirmation, ou à augmenter le nombre de séquences génétiques. Qu'il s'agisse de fluide sexuel ou de cellules de peau, les pics correspondaient parfaitement entre l'analyse sanguine du suspect et les cellules corporelles lui appartenant.

\- Vous n'avez aucune incertitude concernant les résultats que vous avez générés ?

\- Aucune ambiguïté. Il s'agit bien de la même personne, c'est… indiscutable, murmura-t-elle au micro.

\- Merci, Camie. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut Aokiji.

Du fond de la salle, à droite, Luffy sentait les regards meurtriers des parents de Vivi, qui semblaient le transpercer de toutes parts ; leurs yeux hurlaient vengeance, même s'il les évitait, et de tout leur être émanait cette haine innommable, pénétrante, paraissant capable de le fusiller tant elle le torturait.

C'était mille fois mérité, mais au-delà de ça…

… Luffy savait aussi que c'était profondément injuste. Comme Shanks, Nami, Sabo… Eux seuls savaient de quoi il retournait, mais c'était une bien maigre consolation comparé au reste du monde qui le voyait comme une raclure bonne à être éliminée de la surface de cette terre.  
Savoir qu'autant de personnes souhaitaient le voir mort le brisait plus que tout le reste ; mais comment leur en vouloir d'envisager les choses ainsi, quand il savait pertinemment que rien n'allait en sa faveur ?

\- Je voudrais que cette séance se termine par–

\- Comment ça, « cette » séance, vous ne comptez pas conclure l'affaire ce soir ? s'exclama Akainu.

Aokiji releva la tête de son bloc-notes et haussa un sourcil entendu dans sa direction, rapprochant légèrement son micro de lui-même, ses yeux bleus, couleur de glace, ancrés dans les siens.

\- … Sakazuki Akainu, seriez-vous par hasard actionnaire majoritaire de San Quentin ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Répondez, ou je déclare une offense civile.

\- … non, votre Honneur, je ne suis pas actionnaire de cet établissement, marmotta-t-il.

\- Votre salaire comprend-il une part variable qui vous est reversée en fonction du nombre d'inculpations prononcées en votre sens par ce Tribunal… ?

\- … non, votre Honneur.

\- Alors taisez-vous.

Tous avaient suivi l'échange comme des passeurs auraient suivi un échange de balles, mais aucun commentaire ne s'éleva à la suite de cette intervention, chacun préférant ignorer la tension ambiante à sa manière.

\- … je disais donc, reprit le juge, que je désirais clore cette séance par l'entremise de Silvers Rayleigh, le médecin légiste du comté de la baie de San Francisco. Je l'invite à nous rejoindre dès à présent.

Luffy se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Rayleigh donner un imperceptible clin d'œil à Shanks – pas de malice, dans ses yeux, juste un soutien discret ; lui ne le connaissait pas, mais visiblement, son père et le légiste semblaient être en bons termes. Au moins quelqu'un dont les explications seraient neutres, à la manière de Camie.

Il s'installa derrière la rambarde, ajusta le micro à sa hauteur et lissa la cape argentée sur ses épaules – influencé ou non par ce qu'il avait entrevu, Luffy l'apprécia aussitôt, tant par le calme qu'il dégageait que par l'aspect apaisé de ses traits. Il avait la certitude, sans savoir comment, que le jeu ne se terminerait pas à 0 contre 1, et ce grâce à cet homme.

Mihawk lui-même ne semblait pas mécontent de le voir, même s'il n'affichait rien ouvertement, avocat et personnalité propre obligent.

\- Rayleigh, depuis combien de temps exercez-vous au sein du gouvernement comme médecin légiste ?

\- Mmn… 35 ans, environ. J'ai cessé de compter, je crois.

\- Pouvez-vous présenter votre étude sur le corps de Néfertari Vivi ?

\- Le corps m'est arrivé au petit matin pour l'autopsie, j'ai pris mon service à 6 heures ce jour-là. Le commissaire Akainu m'a demandé de traiter cette affaire en priorité et c'est ce que j'ai fait. L'autopsie s'est déroulée en deux temps, avec un examen externe puis interne de la victime.

Luffy écouta, en silence, les nombreuses explications de Rayleigh ayant permis d'identifier la victime avant même que les résultats sanguins ne lui parviennent. La taille et le poids, la couleur de la peau, la présence ou absence de signes particuliers comme les tâches de naissance, la disposition singulière d'un amas de grains de beauté, les cheveux bleus vifs, les yeux clairs, qu'il imaginait dénués de vie, loin de l'étincelle qu'ils devaient arborer avant qu'il ne lui retire ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

\- Le corps présentait des contusions aux quatre degrés existants, allant de l'ecchymose au broiement ; j'ai constaté de multiples fractures avec décoloration, doigts, poignets, bras, jambes, côtes, ainsi que des torsions anormales des membres supérieurs et inférieurs ayant conduit à des ruptures aux points de pliage, poursuivit-il en balayant la salle du regard, croisant même parfois le regard des parents de Vivi.

Assurément, il fallait un certain degré de détachement quand il était question d'exercer ce métier, et Luffy ignorait comment cet homme parvenait à décrire de manière si scientifique les conséquences directes d'un meurtre aussi sauvage que celui qu'il était chargé de démontrer. En toute logique, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène, mais là où Camie n'avait droit qu'à l'aspect indirect de l'assassinat, en se basant sur des données physicochimiques rapportées et reliées par un numéro d'affaire et deux noms sur une feuille blanche, Rayleigh, lui, était en plein dedans.

\- J'ai découvert des excoriations au cou, sous forme d'abrasion, et dans la région buccale. Un visage présentant un aspect congestif, également, un grand nombre de pétéchies sclérales et conjonctivales disséminées jusqu'aux tempes. Toutes étaient de nature ante-mortem.

\- Ante-mortem ?

\- De nature vitale, je veux dire. Infligées avant la mort du sujet. J'ai aussi noté le peu de mobilité cervicale, sur laquelle je reviendrai un peu plus tard. La bouche, elle, présentait un parcheminement anormal, dû à une déshydratation extrêmement rapide.

\- Quelles étaient vos conclusions à cet instant de l'autopsie ? s'enquit Aokiji, alors que les photographies défilaient parmi les jurés.

Luffy se sentit… sale. Gêné. Humilié.

Ce n'était pas de son corps dont il était question, mais c'était tout comme.

Les clichés dévoilaient impudiquement le corps de Vivi comme s'il s'était agi d'un mannequin quelconque, anonyme, plus morceau de viande que feu être humain doté de vie et de conscience. D'émotions. De rêves.

La nausée qui le tenaillait n'était pas près de trouver le repos, il en était pleinement conscient – et il l'acceptait.

\- Strangulation, sans hésitation. Mais non manuelle, comme me l'a confirmé Camie avec les résultats, et en me fournissant la ceinture du suspect. Les traces à la gorge sont sans appel, comme on peu le voir sur les photographies, cette jeune femme a été étranglée avec la ceinture. À en juger les poches sanguines en ligne le long du larynx, le suspect a croisé la ceinture sur sa gorge et a exercé une traction bilatérale. D'où le parcheminement et les écorchures de la bouche, conséquences des cris et de la suffocation.

Luffy n'osait même pas regarder en direction de Cobra et Titi, mort de honte.

Savoir qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de quelqu'un était une chose, en imaginer chaque instant en était une autre. C'était lui, c'étaient ses mains qui avaient engendré ça, et il se devait de l'assumer, mais songer à la souffrance du couple Néfertari était pire que tout : le calvaire de Vivi était terminé, le leur ne faisait que débuter.

\- J'ai procédé à un examen interne de l'appareil respiratoire, cette fois-ci, en pratiquant une incision du muscle digastrique à la trachée, poursuivit l'homme, en guise de commentaire sur les images affichées par l'agent de police. J'ai observé un refoulement de la paroi postérieure du larynx contre la base de la langue, qui a confirmé mon hypothèse de strangulation, sans compter cette raideur dans le cou qui ne venait qu'étayer ma théorie. Avant cet acte qui a sans doute aucun entraîné la mort, des plaies ont été faites sur le corps à l'aide d'un instrument de type tranchant et piquant. Vingt-trois, très exactement. En précision, j'apporterai qu'on parle bien de section pour les plaies, malgré leur absence de netteté et leurs bords irréguliers.

\- Vis-à-vis de l'arme improvisée retrouvée près de la victime ?

\- Elle correspond tout à fait. Les plaies sont profondes, larges, pas de rigueur ou de plan précis appliqués pendant l'agression, le meurtrier a agi sous l'impulsion du moment. On voit plusieurs niveaux de pénétrations à l'incision des muscles pour examens, accompagnées d'hémorragies avec infiltration des tissus, et coagulation _in situ_.

\- Coagulation, vous dites ?

\- La torture de la victime a duré suffisamment longtemps pour que le processus de coagulation se mette en place, en effet.

Quelques murmures résonnèrent dans la pièce, audibles mais quelques-uns incompréhensibles, et Luffy garda obstinément le regard rivé sur Rayleigh, ignorant les coups d'œil en coin du jury et les insultes soufflées par la famille Néfertari.

 _« Retour de flamme. Je ne mérite rien d'autre, de toute manière. »_

\- Parlez-moi des blessures, s'il vous plaît.

\- … C'est là que mon analyse touche ses limites, votre honneur.

\- Et je m'en doute parfaitement, à en voir les photographies, rétorqua Aokiji. Allez-y, dissertez. De manière un peu plus technique, je vous prie.

Rayleigh sembla réfléchir, lui aussi – il avait déjà parfaitement conscience que son jargon ne facilitait pas la compréhension et qu'il était à la limite de perdre quelques personnes de l'assistance, mais c'était un ordre direct du juge, à lui de méditer et de trouver la meilleure tournure.

\- Profondeur maximale de 10 centimètres à certains endroits.

\- … _dix centimètres_ , vous dites ?

\- Absolument. Ce qui, en soit, dénote une force… assez... curieuse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne pense pas me lancer dans une dissertation sur les calculs de force, et un tas de facteurs entrent en jeu–

\- Développez, insista Aokiji.

D'un soupir, Rayleigh se repositionna sur sa chaise, prenant une pose bien plus confortable, au vu de la longueur de l'explication qui l'attendait. Mihawk lui-même réajusta sa position, et à en juger le bruit derrière lui, Luffy devina que Shanks faisait de même.

Pour sûr que cette partie l'intéressait, lui aussi…

\- Néfertari Vivi, d'abord. Une jeune femme en pleine santé, un mètre soixante-cinq, soixante kilos, corpulence normale. Mince mais sportive, j'ai appris qu'elle pratiquait le tennis en club et la gymnastique à raison de six à huit heures par semaine. Ces sports-là donnent un excellent tonus musculaire et un gainage incroyable, surtout chez une jeune fille comme elle, souligna-t-il. Et maintenant, visualisez notre suspect, Monkey D. Luffy. Un mètre soixante-quatorze, soixante-huit kilos d'après son dossier. Athlétique, mais à des années-lumière des sportifs à haut niveau.

Il désigna le jeune homme qui sentit tous les regards converger dans sa direction ; rougissant, il détourna le regard, préférant fixer les lambris du mur plutôt que d'affronter la curiosité malsaine de ce groupe.

Où est-ce qu'il cherchait à en venir, avec cette démonstration ?

\- Sans vouloir être insultant, Monkey D. Luffy et Néfertari Vivi n'étaient pas si différents, physiquement. On est dans un rapport de forces qui n'a ni de gagnant, ni de perdant défini. Partons du principe que Luffy est un jeune homme dans la norme ; dans le tirant, sa force dynamométrique, convertie, est d'environ… 38 kilos. C'est une moyenne, je ne compare pas à des chaudronniers qui peuvent atteindre jusqu'à 15 tonnes à la frappe du marteau… Et là, évidemment, il n'est pas question de marteau, mais d'un objet qui n'est ni une lame, ni une hache, ni un pic, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse paraître agressif. Il s'agit d'une poignée, avec arêtes tranchantes certes, mais qui n'est pas conçue pour l'utilisation que le meurtrier lui a conférée. Imaginez un peu la force qu'il a fallu pour transpercer la peau, la chair, les muscles, et aller jusqu'à érafler l'os, avec un objet dont ce n'est ni le design, ni la fonction… ? La densité du derme humain est évaluée à… environ 1,20 à 3,10 MPa, et 3,10 à 9,70 kPa pour l'hypoderme. Nous sommes faits pour résister à de nombreuses agressions extérieures, et cette poignée n'aurait jamais dû induire de telles blessures, dans une utilisation… normale, si j'ose dire. Au vu du siège des infiltrations sanguines, le sang s'est infiltré d'une manière bien particulière, et j'en déduis que les coups ont été portés ainsi, expliqua-t-il en mimant un coup précis, attirant l'attention de Mihawk qui plissa les yeux et prit une note.

\- … vos conclusions ?

\- Il a fallu une force incroyable pour réussir un tel tour. Sans compter que Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas un forgeron, et que de son côté, Néfertari Vivi n'est pas une fillette fragile.

\- … alors, pour vous, ça ne peut pas être Luffy ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est… difficilement probable, si on se base uniquement sur les preuves mécaniques, et non pas biologiques.

\- Je prends note. Revenez aux examens physiologiques, s'il vous plaît, Rayleigh.

Luffy avait un mal fou à suivre ; il se sentait… dépassé par toutes les informations lancées par le scientifique, et même s'il comprenait vaguement – à travers le brouillard qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans chaque recoin de son crâne qui lui semblait en pleine ébullition – de quoi il retournait, il avait la sensation d'être à des kilomètres de cet endroit, de ces dialogues, de ces expertises.

Soit.

Mais tout était foutu en l'air par son ADN, alors, à quoi bon… ?

\- J'ai procédé à l'observation de l'abdomen et des membres supérieurs. Présence d'hématomes multiples au niveau des côtes et des biceps, signes de contention forcée aux poignets, écorchures sur la zone pectorale, pelvienne et palmaire.

\- Dues à… ?

\- Il l'a très certainement traînée au sol, soupira Rayleigh en retirant ses lunettes pour les frotter d'un coin de tee-shirt. Les prélèvements réalisés par les techniciens sur la scène de crime ont montré la présence d'un très grand nombre de cellules dermiques sur les gravillons, ce qui abonde dans le sens de mes conclusions.

\- Poursuivez.

\- Ecchymoses sur l'intérieur des cuisses, principalement en long des adducteurs, jusqu'au vaste du genou. Elongation manifeste des muscles supérieurs, et torsion des articulations coxo-fémorales. Présence également de lésions traumatiques sur la zone du périnée et rupture utérine. Il y avait également d'importants saignements vaginaux et anaux avec coagulation _in situ_ , comme cité précédem–

Cobra eut un haut-le-cœur et Rayleigh s'interrompit quand Aokiji leva la main, ses yeux rivés sur le couple dans une expression indéchiffrable – préoccupation masquée, peut-être.  
Pour Luffy, les descriptions prenaient un tour tellement… détaché, cartésien, qu'il lui était difficile de se projeter dans ce qu'elles impliquaient.

Il se sentait…  
… ailleurs.  
Comme s'il ne s'agissait ni de lui, ni d'elle, mais de quelqu'un d'autre totalement extérieur à ce crime, à cette salle, à ce public. Loin de cette scène sur laquelle il jouait désespérément sa vie.

\- … avez-vous d'autres précisions de cette nature à apporter, Rayleigh ?

\- Non, je pense avoir fait le tour. Si je dois résumer mon analyse vis-à-vis des plaignants, je me contente de conclure que la victime a été violée, torturée puis étranglée à mort avec l'article 3D, et que _de facto_ aucune blessure infligée par l'arme 3B n'a été mortelle.

\- Merci, Rayleigh, vous pouvez disposer, murmura Aokiji en refermant le dossier ouvert devant lui. Je suspends donc cette séance jusqu'à 16 heures, heure à laquelle elle reprendra pour débuter le contre-interrogatoire des experts par la défense. C'est pourquoi je prie tous les intervenants de demeurer à disposition de la Cour pour toute intercession qui leur sera demandée. Merci pour votre écoute, conclut-il d'un coup de maillet.

L'écho résonnait encore quand Mihawk se leva, sans accorder un regard à Shanks, saisissant Luffy par le bras pour l'emmener immédiatement vers l'entrée, escorté par un des agents sous le regard perplexe d'Aokiji ; le jeune homme se laissa faire, trop surpris par cette marque de familiarité pour lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

La porte claqua derrière eux et Mihawk le poussa jusqu'à une salle annexe, réservée aux entretiens privés entre avocat et accusé, intimant l'agent de rester à l'extérieur avant de fermer le battant avec la même force, loin d'être préoccupé par la retenue exemplaire qu'il avait observée jusque-là.

D'une pression sur l'épaule, il obligea Luffy à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, laissant lourdement tomber sa mallette sur la table pour l'ouvrir dans un claquement sec, faisant tressaillir l'adolescent toujours menotté et recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

Peut-être lui en voulait-il, finalement… ? Pour… pour tout ça. Pour tout ce qu'il avait entendu, vu, imaginé. Peut-être même avait-il l'intention de dire à Shanks que son fils était un putain de dégénéré et qu'il fallait le laisser se faire mettre à mort, pour le bien de la société, du monde entier… ?

Mihawk sortit deux feuilles de papiers et un stylo, qu'il plaça sèchement devant lui, ses yeux d'or rivés dans les siens.

\- Écris, ordonna-t-il.

\- … que… quoi ?

\- Écris, répéta-t-il en croisant les bras, désignant le stylo du menton. N'importe quoi, ce qui te vient à l'esprit. Mots, chiffres, ponctuation. Écris.

\- … je saisis pas le–

\- Écris ! s'écria Mihawk, agacé.

Luffy tressaillit et s'empara du stylo, s'efforçant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

Écrire.

D'accord.

Ça, il était capable de le faire.

Il ajusta la feuille devant lui et traça les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit : sa dernière conversation avec Shanks à propos de son avenir professionnel. Son job prévu pour l'été à venir, barman dans un des cafés de la ville, horaires de nuit pour avoir l'opportunité d'avoir un meilleur salaire. La joie de Shanks, qu'il ait pu trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait, sa confiance et l'espoir qu'il mettait en lui. Savoir qu'il ne lui mettait pas la pression pour se hisser au niveau de Sabo et Nami, tous deux très scolaires, et qu'il voulait juste qu'il soit heureux et s'épanouisse dans ses projets, rien d'autre.

Le souvenir lui arracha un sourire doux-amer, rappel de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, une fois de trop. Arrivé au bout de son paragraphe, il releva la tête vers Mihawk et lui tendit timidement le papier et le crayon, mais l'avocat secoua la tête.

\- Main gauche.

\- … c'est-à-dire… ?

\- L'autre feuille. Inscris n'importe quoi, ce qui te vient. Main gauche.

Luffy s'exécuta, cherchant un long moment comment se dépêtrer de tout ça, entre les menottes qui l'encombraient, la feuille bizarrement inclinée, le stylo qui ne lui semblait pas à sa place entre ses doigts – à dire vrai, il n'avait jamais été tenté par un essai d'écriture par la main gauche. Il eut un sourire en voyant se dessiner une écriture vaguement enfantine, très patte-de-mouche, secoua la tête en songeant qu'il n'était déjà pas un graphiste en devenir, alors de cette main-là, autant ne pas envisager la moindre carrière.

Il massa son poignet endolori, reprit sa ligne ; brouillonne, en biais, ridiculement penchée.

\- … Je vois pas le point de tout ça, Mihawk, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

\- Contente-toi d'écrire. Tu verras ça ce soir. Et tu te tais, à ce sujet.

Directif.

Il avait une idée bien précise en tête et, de la même manière que Mihawk aurait aimé être dans son crâne pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé à massacrer une jeune fille de la manière la plus ignoble qui soit, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir lire ses pensées, et savoir ce qui se tramait en lui.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh : Hello ! Promis, les réponses vont venir, et les raisons d'être de Law dans cette fiction aussi... et là, on pourra parler du sujet de manière ouverte ! Le passé de Luffy sera abordé dans l'histoire, mais tu penses bien que ça ne se fera pas tout de fuite, fufu... Merci beaucoup, à très vite ! _o/  
**

 **Nina : Hey ! Toutes les questions auront une réponse, et à partir de ce moment-là la prise de tête sera terminée, la fiction avancera doucement ;) Le fait qu'il ait été adopté sera abordé, même si pour l'instant cette histoire sera laissée de côté au profit du présent. Oui, je vais aller camper au pied du Tribunal pour attendre la sortie d'Akainu et lui balancer des trucs à la tête, tu te joins à moi ?! Merci pour ta reivew, à la prochaine !**

 **Crow** **: Bien le bonsoir, chère Crow~ Comme je disais plus haut à une autre guest, la partie orphelinat ne sera pas sans revenir sur le tapis, c'est certain... Je ne peux pas ne pas faire apparaître Ace dans une fiction, alors il fera bien partie de l'histoire, mais reste-t-il à venir ou s'est-il déjà indirectement manifesté...? Je reste silencieuse pour le moment, héhé. J'adore Fred Vargas, notamment dans "L'homme à l'envers", mais je n'avais pas encore lu ce livre que tu cites, il a l'air génial, comme les autres ! Hé oui, il y aura encore beaucoup de personnages à venir dans la suite de la fiction, et notamment d'interactions avec Luffy... Merci pour cette analyse et tes ressentis, c'est un plaisir de te lire ! À bientôt !**

 **Mae : Olà ! Ne t'en fais pas, le lectorat de l'ombre est aussi le bienvenu :) Merci à toi pour tous tes compliments, c'est tout ce dont mon intellect a besoin pour continuer à carburer. J'aime bien ta théorie qui concerne l'univers psychiatrique, pour le moment je reste silencieuse à ce propos et c'est la fiction elle-même qui répondra à tout ça, en temps voulu... et ça arrivera vite, le doute ne subsistera pas indéfiniment sur ce sujet, fufu. J'espère te revoir bientôt, et surtout que la suite te plaise et réponde à tes attentes ! Merci encore, à une prochaine ! **

**.**

* * *

 _ **Je prends un petit break annuel (oui, ça m'arrive...) et je vous dis à début septembre ! Le profil sera mis à jour :) Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un excellent été !**_


	5. Angoisse

**_Ohayo mina !  
_**

 ** _Tout d'abord : bonne rentrée à tous ! J'espère que l'été a été clément, que vous soyez restés dans notre bonne vieille France ou que vous ayez lâchement abandonné la Mère Patrie pour vous exiler ailleurs...  
_**

 ** _Le chapitre va continuer sur la même lancée que le précédent, avec toujours quelques descriptions de type "limite-limite", mais vous en avez vu d'autres en faisant vos dissections au collège... non ? Vraiment ? Navrée :D_**

 ** _J'avais fait une énorme boulette dans le chapitre précédent, dans le récit de Nico Robin (confusion bus/voiture) ; merci à ce [vieux] fourbe de Sinasta de me l'avoir signalée, c'est corrigé !_**

 ** _Le rythme des parutions bimensuelles reprend... reprend son rythme, ouiiii, bravo Harlem, j'ai les idées claires, ça promet...  
_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et...  
_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 **Jour 4. Angoisse.**

Mihawk faisait les cent pas, devant le Tribunal.

Anxieux, comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie ; il avait reçu un nombre indécent d'appels de Shanks, tout au long de la journée, mais s'était abstenu de décrocher ou d'émettre le moindre commentaire – il préférait garder le silence pour ne pas se porter la poisse, conservant une ultime carte dans sa manche pour le contre-interrogatoire.  
Il était impensable qu'il puisse perdre : c'était la tête du fils de son meilleur ami qui était en jeu et il savait que Shanks ne se remettrait jamais de perdre son petit dernier, et au diable ces histoires d'amour paternel défectible quand il s'agissait d'adoption – il l'aimait tout autant qu'il aimait Sabo et Nami.  
Mihawk savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le disculper, pour avoir compris dès le début que Luffy était indéfendable, mais il pouvait lui éviter la peine de mort.

Il pleuvait des cordes, à présent : sa montre indiquait 15:40, fait rassurant quant à l'horaire de reprise de l'affaire telle qu'ordonnée par Aokiji, et angoissant, car tout allait se jouer sur cette minuscule demi-heure, peut-être la seule décisive de ce procès.

Mihawk songea à Luffy, retourné dans la cellule qui lui était réservée entre deux séances, son refus de s'alimenter et de dormir – peu de coupables pouvaient se targuer de se faire écraser sous tant de culpabilité, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait vu défiler, au cours de sa carrière. Sans être particulièrement croyant, il se surprit à psalmodier souhait sur souhait, tous se résumant à un vœu plus ou moins formulé : que Shiryu se pointe avant l'ouverture de la séance de contre-interrogatoire, ou bien Luffy était fichu.  
Impossible de joindre personnellement ce géant démesuré, obligé de passer par sa secrétaire, Domino, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir déranger son supérieur pour cette affaire-ci : elle faisait trop de bruit, et y intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit risquait d'être mauvais pour la personne qui tenterait d'interférer, en bien ou en mal. Mihawk avait dû se contenter d'insister, laissant son numéro pour que Shiryu le rappelle, mais la probabilité pour qu'il le fasse était de l'ordre de la chance accordée par une loterie.

15:45.

Sur les marches, sous le parapluie couleur mandarine, Nami, Sabo et Shanks esquivaient les journalistes amassés dans les escaliers ruisselants d'eau, se faufilant entre les caméras et autres micros sans faire le moindre commentaire, évitant soigneusement de croiser l'objectif du regard. Shanks lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais Mihawk conserva son stoïcisme – inutile de donner de faux espoirs en leur forçant à attendre, comme lui, une réponse qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.

Un cordon d'agents de police se forma à quelques mètres des portes, empêchant les chroniqueurs d'avancer plus, laissant quelques instants de répit à la famille avant que le battant ne se referme derrière eux pour les laisser rejoindre la salle d'audience. Mihawk reporta son attention sur la route en contrebas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux dorés arpentant les trottoirs qui s'étendaient au loin, cherchant du regard la silhouette si reconnaissable de celui qu'il attendait désespérément… et ô combien il détestait être dépendant du bon vouloir de ce type.

15:50.

La pluie s'infiltrait dans ses longs cheveux noirs, gouttant le long de sa nuque, s'insinuant dans sa chemise, trempant ses épaules et son visage désormais ruisselant d'eau – c'était le dernier de ses soucis, à ce moment-là. Il était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'absolument tout lui passait par-dessus la tête, semblant si insignifiant à côté de ce qui se jouait en ce moment… Chaque pensée, chaque retournement de situation potentiel semblait lui percer le crâne avec la précision d'une aiguille, creusant un sillon supplémentaire, laissant ses idées s'y engouffrer comme le ferait le torrent d'une rivière, mais bien trop vite pour qu'il prenne le temps de les analyser : parce que ce temps était, dans cette partie tout du moins, le pire ennemi qu'il ait jamais eu à combattre.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre, nerveux : 15:55 ; Aokiji allait prononcer la réouverture de la séance d'un instant à l'autre, et si sa carte maîtresse ne se pointait pas rapidement, Luffy n'aurait plus qu'à attendre les semaines qui allaient le séparer de sa mort programmée.

Une voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins humide au bas des marches de pierre blanche, sa portière arrière s'ouvrant sur une montagne vêtue d'un costume sombre, sous une gabardine immaculée au col montant. L'homme jeta son cigare sur le sol, l'écrasant du talon avant de claquer sa portière et de faire signe au chauffeur de démarrer. Aussitôt, ses yeux noirs trouvèrent ceux de Mihawk, et un sourire retors étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- … il nous reste moins de cinq minutes, marmonna l'avocat en désignant le Tribunal. Sérieusement, Shiryu… ?

\- Tout doux, Hawkey, railla-t-il en ajustant son képi sur son front. Tu m'as demandé un boulot d'une semaine et je l'ai fait en 2 heures, ne viens pas me prendre la tête. Et si quelque chose te déplaît, je peux encore repartir.

\- J'ai tenu les chiens de la presse loin de tes affaires pendant presque cinq ans, rétorqua Mihawk en montant les marches à ses côtés, se frayant un chemin parmi les journalistes. Tu m'en devais une, et de loin.

Shiryu garda le silence, mais l'inclinaison de son menton indiqua à Mihawk qu'il avait toute son attention, désormais ; ils entrèrent dans le Tribunal, traçant droit vers la salle dont la porte était encore ouverte, donnant sur le silence d'une assemblée qui semblait presque plus dense qu'au petit matin. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais pas celui de Luffy, que Shiryu considéra d'un regard quasi-railleur. Dans un murmure, il demanda à Mihawk si c'était ça le monstre sanguinaire et vicieux dont tout le monde parlait, et l'avocat se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, traversant la salle en direction du juge afin de lui déposer le dossier lui permettant de faire intervenir sa propre contre-expertise – Aokiji toisa Shiryu d'un regard pour le moins parfaitement clair : il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et _qui_ lui faisait confiance, d'ailleurs, dans cette ville ? Mihawk sentait le regard perçant de Shanks sur sa nuque, mais il décida de garder le silence à ce propos, encore une fois, avant d'aller retrouver sa place près de Luffy, plus cerné que jamais. Il pressa sa main, brièvement, et se rajusta sur sa chaise, fermant un bouton à sa veste dans un geste mécanique – tout allait se jouer sur Shiryu et Rayleigh, à présent, et sur sa propre capacité à amener le jury sur le bon terrain.

Aokiji ramena le silence d'un coup de maillet et alluma son micro, annonçant la reprise de l'affaire 160071 à 16 heures 03, résumant les derniers éléments à charge contre l'accusé. Sadi écoutait attentivement, prenant parfois note, les Néfertari se tenant voutés sur leur banc, l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et hagards, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Ils jetaient parfois de longs regards, à la dérobée, en direction de Luffy, qui restait obstinément tourné vers le juge – il ne supportait pas d'être dévisagé ainsi, jugé et condamné d'avance.

Et le plus difficile à admettre était encore que les parents de Vivi étaient dans leur bon droit.

\- … le contre-interrogatoire est à la discrétion de l'avocat chargé de la défense. Dracule Mihawk, quelle est votre demande… ?

\- Je voudrais appeler à la barre Silvers Rayleigh, votre Honneur, lança-t-il en se levant, porte-document à la main.

L'intéressé se leva quand le juge lui intima l'ordre de venir d'un geste de la main, passant entre les têtes du public pour rejoindre le siège qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt dans la journée ; Luffy le regarda s'installer, dans sa cape d'argent, vieux et paisible – atteindrait-il jamais cet âge, cet état de paix intérieure… ? Ou cet avenir ne lui était-il pas destiné… ? Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas un destin qu'il méritait, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Mihawk s'approcha et consulta ses notes un instant, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Sadi, et releva la tête pour sourire poliment à Rayleigh.

\- … j'aimerais revenir sur ce que vous avez dit un peu plus tôt, ce matin, concernant la force dynamométrique… est-ce le bon terme ?

\- Ça l'est, en effet.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, il était question d'étude de l'impact de l'arme présumée utilisée par le meurtrier sur le corps de la victime. Pourriez-vous vous exprimer à nouveau sur les coups portés par l'accusé… ?

\- Clarifiez, exigea Sadi d'un claquement de langue.

\- Soyez plus clair, Mihawk, lança Aokiji en guise d'approbation.

\- Parlez-moi précisément des blessures faites par la pièce à conviction 3B.

Rayleigh se frotta le menton, pensif, les yeux levés vers le plafond – expression de la pure réflexion ; Mihawk le premier savait qu'une reconstitution aurait fait un bien meilleur travail que lui, mais il ne bénéficiait que de mots, à cet instant, pour qualifier les agissements de son client.

\- La victime était étendue sur le dos quand elle a reçu les premiers coups. Cela se détermine avec un facteur de coagulation. Ils l'ont atteinte aux épaules, bras, dans la paume de la main droite, sûrement quand elle l'a levée pour tenter de se défendre. Les suivants se remarquent sur l'abdomen, la poitrine, à la tempe et à la clavicule.

\- Pouvez-vous mimer à nouveau la nature des coups portés ? tenta Mihawk, crayon à la main.

Rayleigh s'exécuta et Mihawk lui fit signe de recommencer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt sans sourciller.

\- … êtes-vous gaucher, Rayleigh… ? s'enquit-il en prenant une note.

\- Absolument pas, sourit le vieil homme.

\- Alors pourquoi mimez-vous de la main gauche ?

Un murmure monta dans la salle, Shanks lui-même scrutant attentivement le médecin légiste, mains jointes en une prière silencieuse.  
Là.  
C'est à cet instant-là que l'affaire prenait un tour plus délicat, susceptible de semer le doute dans l'esprit des plus sceptiques. Le moment que Mihawk attendait désespérément, l'infime miracle qui se produisait à l'endroit le plus improbable de cette Terre.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que les coups ont été portés. Les caméras le confirment, d'ailleurs, expliqua-t-il calmement en essuyant à nouveau ses lunettes.

\- … ils ont forcément été portés par un gaucher ?

\- Assurément. Je suis formel à ce propos, l'angle de la pénétration de l'arme ne laisse aucun doute. Je ne vais pas non plus me lancer dans un déballage d'études scientifiques et statistiques, mais les schémas d'infiltration sanguine et de déchirure de la chair parlent pour moi. Le coup au niveau du foie en est un parfait exemple.

\- Le corps a-t-il pu être renversé sur le côté et le coup porté de la main droite ? insista Mihawk.

\- Impossible, s'esclaffa Rayleigh. Allons… personne n'a oublié que nous avons les pieds sur Terre grâce à la gravité… ? Si le corps de Néfertari Vivi avait été tourné sur sa gauche, par exemple, et le coup porté par la main droite, l'arme aurait pénétré la chair de manière perpendiculaire à l'épiderme, et le sang se serait infiltré de la même manière.

Mihawk acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil à Aokiji qui semblait plus perplexe que jamais, sa main courant sur sa fiche au rythme du grattement de son stylo, annotant ce qu'il avait déjà gardé en observations précédemment.

\- … or, le sang s'est infiltré dans le sens de la blessure, c'est-à-dire à la perpendiculaire de la surface du corps, en direction du sol. On ne trompe pas le corps humain et ses spécialistes aussi facilement, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis certain de ce que j'affirme.

\- Une dernière chose, Rayleigh, poursuivit Mihawk. Si vous deviez faire une brève description morphologique d'un individu capable d'infliger de telles blessures, laquelle serait-elle ?

\- Objection, intervint Sadi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Mihawk, sourcil haussé.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, moi, pour totale subjectivité du sujet ?! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains.

\- Votre Honneur, Silvers Rayleigh exerce sa profession depuis plus de trois décennies, et si quelqu'un est assez bien placé pour réaliser une description d'assassin avec toutes les données scientifiques pertinentes qu'il possède, c'est bien lui, souffla l'avocat en ignorant les grimaces de sa collègue.

\- … accordé, Maître. Poursuivez, soupira Aokiji en désignant l'expert légal.

Mihawk reprit sa place face au témoin, resté immobile sur sa chaise, à suivre l'échange en silence. De la salle émanait une tension quasiment palpable, qu'il sentait peser de tout son poids sur lui, comme jamais encore il ne l'avait ressenti lors d'un procès.  
Il y avait tant en jeu qu'il en aurait presque eu le tournis, le ramenant à l'époque de ses premières plaidoiries, fraîchement sorti de son examen du Barreau. Shanks lui vouait une confiance aveugle, irréfléchie, et il ne se sentait pas de la trahir maintenant.

\- … une _potentielle_ description du meurtrier, Rayleigh, je vous prie.

\- Une personne beaucoup plus lourde et musclée que l'accusé. Très robuste, avec un thorax développé. Grand, sûrement, pour prendre assez de recul au niveau des bras pour infliger des blessures avec cette force, la gravité aidant.

\- En somme, vous confirmez votre conclusion précédente ?

\- Si je ne me base que sur des critères de mécanique pure… Monkey D. Luffy est incapable d'infliger des blessures pareilles à un congénère, affirma Rayleigh d'un hochement de tête.

\- … merci pour ces précisions, Rayleigh, murmura Mihawk en parcourant du regard ses dernières notes. J'en ai terminé avec ce témoin, votre Honneur. J'aimerais appeler à présent Ame no Shiryu, si vous le permettez, comme je vous l'ai soumis en ce début de séance.

Sadi se retourna et fixa le géant assis en retrait, dans l'ombre ; qui ne connaissait pas cet homme, dans tout la ville… ? Shanks et lui s'évitaient comme la peste, chacun prenant soin de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Alors, comment savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici, dans cette salle, probablement pour défendre les intérêts d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et de surcroît le fils d'un homme dont il ne supportait pas la moindre vue… ?

Rayleigh quitta son siège, croisant Shiryu au passage, qui vint prendre place à son tour à la droite d'Aokiji qui le considéra avec une méfiance mêlée d'étonnement.

\- Je vais me permettre un commentaire personnel, lança Mihawk à la foule. Personne ici n'ignore qui est cet homme. Condamné à 15 ans de réclusion pour faux, usage de faux, détention illégale d'armes à feu, délit et crime en bande organisée, vol à main armée avec récidive. Ame no Shiryu était à la tête d'une pègre grandissante et il s'est fait attraper, parce qu'il faut bien que la course s'arrête un jour. Il a purgé sa peine et il est en règle avec la maison, et c'est en sa qualité d'ancien accusé que je souhaite le faire intervenir aujourd'hui.

\- … on vous écoute, Mihawk, murmura Aokiji en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

L'agent le plus proche tira le projecteur face au public et ajusta le miroir supérieur, projetant la lumière sur le fond blanc destiné à l'exposition des pièces papier, sur la gauche, attirant tous les regards dans cette direction. Mihawk tira de sa pochette les deux feuilles écrites par Luffy un peu plus tôt et encrées sur une page plastifiée, et les déposa l'une à côté de l'autre, leur reproduction s'étalant sous les yeux du public.

\- Ce que vous voyez, messieurs-dames, est une simple retranscription manuscrite des pensées de mon client au moment où il a rédigé ces mémos, de sa main-même. À droite… l'écriture de sa main droite. À gauche… celle de gauche, en toute logique. Voyez-vous la différence… ? Elle est flagrante. Mais Shiryu vous expliquera mieux que moi de quoi il en retourne.

\- J'ai été le meilleur faussaire de la région pendant très longtemps, sourit le géant en jouant avec les insignes fixées sur son costume. Je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un, je sais aussi identifier une personne rien qu'à sa manière d'écrire, pour peu que j'ai déjà eu affaire à son écriture une fois dans ma vie. Gardez à l'esprit que je ne suis pas là pour parler de la personnalité de l'individu qui a écrit ceci, je suis là pour poser des faits scientifiques et vérifiables par de simples raisons de physique élémentaire. Sachez aussi que je suis graphologue, à l'origine, et que je travaille pour le Gouvernement quand il daigne se rappeler de mon existence.

Il se leva et traversa la salle, allant tapoter l'écriture de droite.

\- L'écriture de Monkey D. Luffy. Rapide, les points sur les i et les barres de t sont placées derrière la lettre, dans le sens du tirant, gauche à droite donc – le droitier tire son crayon, le gaucher le pousse. Pression normale, mais écriture tremblée – la frousse, c'est normal, moi aussi je l'aurais si on risquait de me faire passer de vie à trépas dans la semaine, commenta-t-il. La typographie est... originale, une manière polie de dire qu'il écrit comme un sagouin, mais elle est fluide, ça se voit au tracé, c'est totalement involontaire. La hauteur des lettres est assez régulière, on remarque des imperfections sur le r, mais elles se retrouvent à chaque fois, ce n'est pas un trait forcé. En gros, aisance pour cette main-là concernant le suspect.

Il désigna le tableau de gauche et retourna au projecteur, feutre en main, soulignant certains mots au passage.

\- Là, maintenant. L'encre a bavé, il a essuyé au fur et à mesure avec la tranche de sa main ; s'il avait été gaucher, à son âge, il n'aurait pas commis cette erreur, il aurait naturellement appris à adapter son poignet et l'inclinaison de sa feuille pour éviter des dégueulasseries pareilles. Écriture carrément tremblante, inégale, elle penche et remonte, pas de constance dans le mouvement du poignet. Les traits vont toujours de gauche à droite, alors que les gauchers, s'ils tirent, le font généralement de droite à gauche, puisqu'ils sont tentés d'écrire en miroir. On voit parfaitement que cette personne ne parvient pas à consigner de la main gauche.

Shiryu prit le dossier que lui tendait Mihawk et en sortit une feuille double, qu'il montra à l'assistance – Luffy reconnut aussitôt sa dernière copie de Faculté, avec ses ratures, ses marges inégales, la correction de l'enseignant.

\- Mihawk m'a chargé de récupérer les dernières copies d'examens de Monkey D. Luffy, d'appeler tous ses enseignants pour qu'ils nous fournissent les travaux dirigés de ce jeune homme depuis son entrée à l'université, à 18 ans. J'ai réalisé des copies au carbone sur les transparents suivants…

Il échangea l'écriture gauchère de Luffy avec une reproduction d'une de ses copies, l'accolant au produit de sa main droite, et souligna les points de concordance.

\- Même écriture. Mêmes particularités, aux mêmes endroits. La pression est la même, la manière de tracer ses points et ses barres en décalé aussi. Rien ne différencie ces deux écrits. Et la copie que je vous montre date de 4 ans, personne ne me fera croire qu'il s'amusait à modifier son écriture à chaque jour, chaque instant, en prévision d'un moment comme celui-là – impossible quand vous êtes en condition d'examen, pas sur le long terme, conclut Shiryu.

\- … et donc ? lança Mihawk depuis la rambarde à laquelle il s'était adossé.

\- Monkey D. Luffy est droitier. Et il a plus de chance d'être admis à Poudlard que de devenir gaucher un jour, regardez un peu cette écriture de mer–

\- Merci, Shiryu, l'image est parfaitement claire, toussota Aokiji. Je valide votre expertise, elle est ajoutée comme pièce à conviction pour la partie défendant. Greffier, inscrivez les numéros 4B, 4C, 4D et E pour le paquet de copies restantes. Je vous laisserai le soin d'y inscrire également le nombre exact et de le consigner dans l'inventaire.

Sadi se leva et alla rejoindre les parents de Vivi, derrière elle, s'asseyant à leur côté pour leur murmurer dans l'oreille, hors de portée d'écoute indiscrète, alors que les jurés étaient invités à contempler les pièces manuscrites de plus près.

Mihawk reposa son porte-documents sur le bureau et se rapprocha du box où se trouvait le jury, mains dans le dos, menton relevé – langage corporel présent pour affirmer sa conviction en ce qu'il allait prononcer, dès à présent ; c'était loin d'être suffisant pour établir l'innocence de Luffy, mais si les jurés doutaient, alors ils n'oseraient jamais se prononcer en faveur de la peine de mort.

\- … Silvers Rayleigh a apporté la preuve scientifique que le meurtrier est gaucher, et qu'il est particulièrement habile et fort de cette main. Ame no Shiryu vous a prouvé que Monkey D. Luffy est un pur droitier et qu'il l'a toujours été. Je ne peux pas affirmer que mon client est innocent, à l'heure qu'il est, mais je vous demande d'examiner cette possibilité, de ne pas l'exclure, peu importe l'avis que vous vous êtes sûrement déjà forgé à cet instant. Considérez, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée que mon client puisse ne pas être ce qu'on dépeint de lui depuis trois jours.

Sadi quitta son poste, près des Néfertari, et s'avança jusqu'à la barre pour se mettre face aux jurés, au coude-à-coude avec son homologue. L'air satisfait qu'elle arborait ne plaisait pas à Mihawk, mais il n'était pas là pour la faire taire à coups de genoux dans le visage, quand bien même ce concept le séduisait profondément.

\- Très bel essai, Maître Dracule, sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas non plus contester les faits que vous apportez à notre connaissance... Si monsieur le Juge les trouve recevable, grand bien vous en fasse, parce que ce que _j'ai_ à vous montrer risque bien de balayer les quelques incertitudes qui pourraient subsister suite à la brillante intervention d'Ame no Shiryu. Et je suis certaine qu'à la suite de cette présentation, notre Honneur ici présent n'aura plus le moindre doute sur la culpabilité de l'accusé, et vous non plus, les jurés…

Mihawk s'efforça de rester neutre, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Akainu, confortablement assis à quelques mètres de là, sourire aux lèvres.  
Plus aucun doute sur cette subtilité, à présent : il voulait voir tomber la tête de Luffy, pour mieux atteindre celle de Shanks. Et Mihawk avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était plus une question d'attaquant et de défenseur, mais une véritable partie de jeu politique et sociale, avec bien plus à la clé que la condamnation d'un jeune homme pour crime capital.

\- Je demande la diffusion de la pièce à conviction numéro 2A, votre Honneur. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, pourrait-on préparer la 2B ? Je voudrais également appeler l'accusé à la barre, je cite Monkey D. Luffy, afin qu'il puisse répondre aux questions que je serai très certainement amenée à lui soumettre, chuchota-t-elle.

Aokiji acquiesça et Luffy se leva, la bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes – le cliquetis des menottes le trahissait au fur et à mesure de son avancée, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le siège occupé la veille, où il se sentait plus minuscule encore, écrasé par le poids de toutes ces déclarations qui n'avaient fait qu'alourdir le bilan de ses crimes.  
Main droite, main gauche… tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Mihawk avait fait de son mieux, mais l'air dédaigneux de Sadi lui faisait comprendre que le pire était à venir.  
Cette fois, c'est un rétroprojecteur qui fut amené sur une desserte, toujours en projection face au jury, sur la gauche de la salle, de sorte que personne ne puisse manquer quoi que ce soit. Luffy regarda l'agent connecter l'ordinateur au diffuseur d'images, un des magistrats lui tendre un sachet estampillé 2A dont il sortit une clé USB, pour la plugger aussitôt au portable.

\- Ce que vous allez voir a été filmé la nuit du samedi 15 mai dernier. La date et l'heure apparaitront sur l'écran, en bas à droite. L'enregistrement complet dure un long moment, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été scindé en deux. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à visionner en est la première partie, annonça Sadi en lançant la lecture.

\- Greffier, prenez note, souffla Aokiji au jeune homme assis près de lui.

La nuit du 15.

Luffy sentit son ventre se contracter et serra les genoux, luttant pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même ; oh, il devinait parfaitement ce qui se cachait derrière ça, cette décision de faire diffuser les images, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas en droit de les arrêter dans ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il préférerait être à des kilomètres d'ici…

L'image s'ouvrit sur une ruelle vue avec une inclinaison à moins 45°, en plongée – le grain était fin, la capture de qualité correcte, en monochromatique. On percevait l'impasse en briques, les poubelles et containers alignés le long de la façade du Party's ; clairement, il s'agissait de l'angle de vue d'une caméra de surveillance, et Shanks aussi sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait – à sa plus grande horreur.

\- Là, ici, commenta Sadi en allant montrer le coin droit inférieur de l'image. Néfertari Vivi entre dans le cadre.

Malgré l'absence de couleur de la capture, il était aisé de reconnaître la jeune femme, d'après les photos produites par la partie attaquante. Cobra porta une main à sa bouche et réfréna ses larmes, qui touchèrent Luffy en pleine poitrine – ils n'allaient quand même pas infliger cette vision à ses parents… ?

À en voir l'expression de Sadi et Akainu, c'était bien le cadet de leurs soucis.

À l'écran, Vivi fouillait son sac, tête penchée et dodelinant alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, laissant croire qu'elle fredonnait un air dont Luffy était bien incapable de se souvenir, à cet instant ; la salle entière tressaillit quand lui-même entra dans le cadre, se collant à la jeune femme qui fit volte-face, main levée, de toute évidence prête à se défendre. Et la technique aurait certainement marché, s'il ne s'était pas agi de lui.

Le poing de Luffy fut plus rapide et s'écrasa sur son nez, la projetant au sol où elle s'étala sans même chercher à se rattraper – trop sonnée pour ça. Autre tressaillement de la salle quand il se pencha pour l'attraper par la cheville et la traîner vers la ruelle, loin des regards d'éventuels passants sur le trottoir. Vivi planta ses doigts dans le sol mais il la tira sans difficulté dans sa direction, gestes qui corroborèrent un peu plus les avancées de Rayleigh quant au déroulement du crime.

Nausée.

Luffy se plaqua une main sur la bouche, la gorge nouée.

Celui de l'écran attrapa sa queue de cheval et lui frappa le visage sur le bitume – Titi laissa échapper une plainte de désespoir et tendit le bras vers l'écran, dans un geste incontrôlé qui brisa un peu plus le Luffy assis sur sa chaise, au bord des larmes.

Vivi tenta de se traîner plus loin et il la regarda un long moment, la dominant de sa silhouette, dans la pénombre, avant de lui asséner un coup de pied qui la renversa sur le dos, semblant lui couper le souffle.

Nami détourna le regard quand il fouilla le sol à tâtons, semblant trouver l'inspiration dans la poignée, élément indistinct à cette distance, mais qui s'avèrerait être le bon suite aux analyses ADN.

Main gauche, comme l'avait prédit Rayleigh.

L'arme improvisée s'abattit sur l'épaule et Vivi leva les bras, mais sans succès, son corps tressaillant à chaque fois que l'arme s'abattait sur elle.

C'était trop.

Luffy agrippa la rambarde et vomit, sous les exclamations de la foule et le regard surpris d'Aokiji, qui claqua des doigts à l'attention de l'agent le plus proche.

Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles, occultant le brouhaha, les cris – quelqu'un hurla qu'il simulait, un autre qu'il devait assumer et regarder jusqu'au bout – la panique qui faisait résonner les battements de son cœur dans chaque centimètre de réseau veineux ; coup de maillet d'Aokiji, cri de Shanks lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il devait se calmer et mettre son esprit en paix ; Mihawk demandant une suspension de la séance, les pleurs de Nami ; les murmures précipités des jurés ; Titi et Cobra Néfertari s'écriant qu'il n'avait même pas les couilles de voir ce qu'il avait fait.

Son estomac se retourna, un spasme le ramena en avant et la bile lui brûla la bouche ; il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours, et son corps le lui faisait largement payer. Elle s'infiltra dans son nez, il s'étouffa et toussa, incapable de reprendre son souffle – étaient-ce ça, les derniers instants de Néfertari Vivi ? S'étouffer dans son propre sang, après qu'il lui avait brisé le nez ? Chercher désespérément un filet d'air, alors qu'il l'étranglait en prenant son temps… ?

Il régurgita, encore, et la main glacée de Mihawk se posa sur son front, le forçant à se redresser.

La lumière l'aveuglait, et l'air s'obstinait à le fuir, comme une punition supplémentaire pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Luffy… ! Regarde-moi… ! s'exclama une voix près de son oreille, au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm.

Aokiji, son maillet, encore, les vociférations.

Shanks, si lointain.

Mihawk, flou dans les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux.

Vivi, qui lui semblait être là, debout derrière Mihawk, le doigt pointé vers lui dans un geste éminemment accusateur.

Cette fois, c'est sur son avocat qu'il vomit, mais l'intéressé sembla s'en ficher, se contentant de maintenir son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Calme-toi !

\- Peux pas... peux pas... regarder ça..., haleta-t-il.

La voix d'Aokiji tonna par-dessus le tapage de la salle, annonçant la suspension de la séance pour trente minutes ; aussitôt, deux bras le saisirent et l'entraînèrent loin de Mihawk, rudes, le traînant à travers la pièce jusqu'à la sortie, où l'avocat le perdit de vue.

L'avocat jeta un regard à Shanks, immobile au milieu de l'agitation, du public quittant la salle, de la vidéo tournant toujours, de l'expression glaciale et altière de Sadi. En état de choc, lui aussi – entre entendre quelque et le voir, il y avait tout un monde, et il venait d'être projeté dans la réalité que tout le monde s'efforçait de lui montrer, depuis ce matin où des hommes lui avaient arraché Luffy des bras.

À pas lents, Mihawk le rejoignit sans ciller, se laissant faire quand Shanks agrippa sa veste poisseuse de bile, ses yeux bruns fermement ancrés dans les siens.

\- … sors mon fils de là, Mihawk, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- … je te l'ai promis, non… ?

Lentement, il se dégagea de son étreinte et contourna les bancs, s'éloignant vers le bout du corridor menant dans l'entrée du Tribunal ; les représentants de la presse étaient déjà sortis, téléphone à l'oreille, soufflant les derniers évènements à leurs chroniqueurs à l'autre bout du fil. Oh, les journaux locaux et nationaux allaient en faire leurs choux gras, mais ils étaient impossibles à contrôler, et Mihawk le premier savait qu'il était inutile de gâcher des cartouches contre ces adversaires-là – Shanks avait fini par admettre qu'il allait se faire traîner dans la boue, et que personne ne pourrait le sauver de la sale réputation qui allait assombrir sa carrière de Gouverneur : il estimait que c'était le juste prix à payer pour que Luffy s'en sorte, point. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger ses enfants, le reste importait peu à ses yeux.

Mihawk poussa la porte des toilettes et les trouva désertes, sans le moindre signe de Luffy et de l'agent ; dépité, il retira sa veste de costume, desserra sa cravate pour la retirer et déboutonna sa chemise, qu'il passa sous le jet d'eau du lavabo le plus proche. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme fatigué, exténué par des nuits de travail et des journées d'écoute, mais en bien meilleur état que son client, qui avait à présent l'air d'être au bord du gouffre, prêt à basculer à n'importe quel moment.

Il frotta la tâche laissée par la bile sur le tissu, mais devinait pertinemment que ça ne serait pas suffisant ; il n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange et devrait certainement se présenter ainsi de nouveau, et sa position d'avocat supposé être un minimum crédible ne lui permettait pas une excentricité pareille. Rageur, il frotta le tissu, dents serrées, et tressaillit quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore.

\- Hé bah, railla Akainu en s'approchant des urinoirs, dégrafant sa braguette. C'est un beau merdier qu'on a là, hein…

\- La ferme, marmonna Mihawk en faisant mousser le savon sur sa chemise ruinée.

\- Oh, on en est déjà là… ? Et ça sera quoi, quand on verra le gamin en train de déglinguer la fille Néfertari, tu me mettras une fessée… ?

\- … Sadi a prévu de diffuser les images de ça aussi… ?

Akainu se contenta de ricaner, dos tourné à l'avocat, occupé à uriner comme si rien de ce qui se passait ici-bas ne l'atteignait ; Mihawk ne l'avait pas vu afficher le moindre signe de malaise à la vue de l'adolescente convulsant sous les coups de son assassin. Et puisqu'il en était là de ses pensées, elles dérivèrent sur Luffy, sur son expression révoltée, choquée, horrifiée, la pâleur de ses traits, les crampes incontrôlées de ses membres – bien sûr que son comportement était incohérent, et de loin. Il en avait assez vu dans sa vie, des meurtriers, et Luffy ne collait pas au schéma, sur aucun point. Sa réaction n'était pas le résultat d'une simulation désespérée destinée à tromper le public et les jurés.

Alors, quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui clochait et qui lui échappait ?

Cette affaire… tout ce ramdam était un non-sens complet. Rien ne prédestinait Luffy à commettre un crime pareil, et surtout, à voir ses réactions épidermiques, il semblait être un garçon… parfaitement _sain_. Équilibré.

Le souvenir d'une confession d'un Shanks paniqué, entre fureur et désespoir complet, lui revint en mémoire – il la chassa sans même l'avoir considérée : il ne croyait pas à ces sornettes. Et si lui n'y croyait pas, alors jamais il n'arriverait à convaincre qui que ce soit de le suivre dans ce rationnel stupide. L'explication... _l'excuse_ , à ses yeux, était trop facile.

La chasse d'eau de l'urinoir résonna dans le silence, Akainu retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se pencha sur le lavabo à gauche du sien, se savonnant les mains sans se départir de son sourire, sous le regard blanc de Mihawk qui s'abstenait bien du moindre commentaire.

\- … on peut pas toujours gagner, Hawk-Eye. Admets-le, laisse ce gosse se faire éliminer de la surface de cette Terre, et arrête de faire les frais des caprices de Shanks. Il a adopté un barge, point, ça arrive tout le temps. Faut juste faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. Parce que, crois-moi, je préfèrerais me charger moi-même de tout ça plutôt que de laisser un psychopathe comme Monkey D. Luffy dans la nature.

\- … attention à ce que tu dis, Sakazuki, murmura Mihawk en rinçant sa chemise.

\- Chacun de mes mots est pesé, pensé, réfléchi. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de trouver un autre sort dans ton sac à malice, parce qu'à la fin du mois, Monkey sera un numéro de plus dans les placards réfrigérés de Silvers Rayleigh, chuchota-t-il en sortant des toilettes, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui dans un fracas sonore.

Coincé.

Au pied du mur.

Mihawk était capable d'envisager tout ce que Luffy pouvait ressentir en ce moment, pour se trouver lui-même dans cette situation. Cette sensation d'impuissance lui collait à la peau, et il était bien incapable de s'en détacher ; il essora sa chemise et la glissa sous le séchoir à main, non sans un regard pour sa montre qui indiquait que le temps pressait, encore une fois.

Il était beaucoup de chose, et certainement pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de mauviette, mais il n'était pas pressé de retourner dans cette salle pour voir Néfertari Vivi se faire violer à travers l'objectif d'une caméra. D'autant qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ce n'était pas Luffy qu'il imaginait, mais un monstre sans visage qui ne correspondait en rien au jeune garçon assis à côté de lui depuis la veille.

Non… rien ne collait.

Sa chemise était encore légèrement humide quand il l'enfila, mais qu'importe ; il remit sa cravate, rajusta le nœud et renonça à passer sa veste, trop tâchée pour être présentable. Il la roula en boule sous son bras et reprit la direction de la salle d'audience, au moment où Luffy sortait d'une pièce annexe, bras tenu par un agent, sous le bruit des photographies en rafale des journalistes non autorisés restés en retrait. Il avait une nouvelle chemise mais pas de veste, sûrement dans le même état que la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, l'espace d'un instant, Mihawk ressentit un vague doute, un doute si étrange, si… _inapproprié_ qu'il l'évinça immédiatement, comme il l'avait fait avec la révélation de Shanks.

Pourquoi Luffy lui semblait si étranger, à ce moment précis ?

Un autre agent referma les portes derrière eux et Luffy fut ramené à la barre, mains toujours menottées, les yeux levés vers le plafond, scrutant les moulures comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Mihawk resta debout à ses côtés, songeur, dévisageant son client avec incertitude, alors que Sadi s'avançait à son tour vers Aokiji qui saisissait déjà son maillet pour ramener le silence dans la salle. Du coin de l'œil, l'avocat intercepta un signe de Shanks, mais y prêta tout juste attention en voyant son expression affolée, comme s'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, presque imperceptiblement, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais Shanks insista, une perle de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

\- _Quoi ?!_ mima Mihawk en silence.

\- Bien, nous reprenons la séance, soupira Aokiji en avisant Luffy d'un coup d'œil. Puisque tout le monde semble avoir retrouvé son calme… Maître Sadi, je vous écoute… ?

\- Pièce à conviction 2B, votre Honneur. Et je passerai ensuite à ma plaidoirie pour clore ce procès qui n'a que trop duré.

\- Gardez pour vous ce genre de commentaires, rétorqua le juge en faisant un signe à l'agent. Présentation accordée, néanmoins, allez-y.

Elle laissa l'assermenté connecter les périphériques et lança le deuxième fichier vidéo, qui tarda à s'afficher à l'écran – sûrement plus lourd que le précédent.

Shanks se tendit vers Mihawk, les yeux écarquillés, et l'avocat se renfrogna davantage ; quel était son délire, à présent ? Attirer l'attention de la mauvaise façon ? L'outrage à la Cour n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le faire, ça, il en était certain. Il leva le doigt, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il viendrait plus tard, mais Shanks n'en démordait pas – Mihawk était même prêt à parier qu'il lisait dans ses yeux la détermination nécessaire pour sortir de son banc et intervenir lui-même, en pleine présentation d'éléments à charge : ce qui serait une catastrophe pour la défense de Luffy.

La vidéo reprit là où la précédente avait certainement dû s'arrêter ; la silhouette courbée de Luffy, agenouillé entre les jambes de Vivi, affairé à déshabiller la jeune femme.  
Cobra resta figé, statue de marbre, mais Titi détourna le regard, son visage caché contre le torse de son mari. Certains jurés affichèrent un visage impassible, mais deux femmes baissèrent les yeux – Aokiji n'émit pas de commentaire, se contentant de fixer l'image en tentant d'être le plus impassible possible, mais l'émotion était là, dans le pli amer de sa bouche.  
Sabo serra les dents mais s'efforça de ne pas porter son attention ailleurs, fermé à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, à commencer par l'effroi manifeste de son père.  
À l'écran, Luffy tira sans ménagement sur les collants de Vivi qui tentait faiblement de le repousser, affaiblie par les blessures multiples qui semblaient la jalonner, à en juger les tâches noires sur ses vêtements dans l'univers monochrome qu'était celui de cette caméra. Il retroussa sa jupe et se pencha sur elle, glissant une main entre eux, l'autre attrapant son poignet pour le plaquer au-dessus de sa tête ; Mihawk déglutit et resta le regard fixé sur l'animation muette, ignorant les signes de Shanks.  
Les reins de Luffy se creusèrent et Vivi secoua la tête, sa main libre le frappant mollement à l'épaule, tentant de tirer ses cheveux.  
Insoutenable à regarder. Nami aussi s'obstinait à ne rien voir, et Mihawk ne se sentait pas de lui faire la moindre remarque au sortir de l'audience.

Un ricanement s'éleva dans la salle, pesant, semblant statufier chaque personne présente dans le tribunal. Aokiji tourna la tête et fixa le public, puis les jurés, qui le regardèrent à leur tour, avant de dévisager la foule présente. Shanks fit signe à Mihawk, encore, qui haussa le sourcil à son attention. Il lui désigna Luffy, épouvanté, et l'avocat se risqua à un coup d'œil avant de se figer, interloqué.

Luffy.

C'était lui, le ricanement.

Aokiji sembla le remarquer à son tour et le toisa dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de ressentiment, exacerbé.

Envolée, sa bienveillance, à cet instant.

\- … puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse, jeune homme… ? persifla-t-il.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent dans sa direction et Luffy s'essuya les yeux en gloussant, contenant difficilement son hilarité.

\- J'ai tellement galéré à lui virer ses fripes, vous avez même pas idée, s'esclaffa-t-il en croisant les jambes, levant ses mains menottées derrière sa tête pour s'installer confortablement.

\- … _comment ?_ souffla Mihawk.

\- Putain c'qu'elle s'est débattue, cette conne. Tout ça pour rien, en plus.

Les jurés se regardèrent sans un mot, abasourdis.

Même Akainu semblait perplexe, alors que Sadi regardait autour d'elle, semblant attendre que quelqu'un lui annonce qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, et qu'elle allait prendre fin _maintenant_.  
Nami se leva mais Sabo la retint, ignorant ses chuchotements précipités et la ferveur qu'elle mettait à vouloir rejoindre Mihawk ; Shanks semblait... ailleurs, affichant le même visage que si on lui avait annoncé que son fils était condamné à mort à l'instant même.

\- Woah, c'que j'lui ai mis, j'étais à bloc, vous pouvez pas imaginer… Beau travail, hein ! sourit-il en levant le pouce à l'intention des Néfertari. Un cul pareil, j'en ai rarement vu dans ma vie… !

\- J'vais te casser la gueule, espèce de petit enfoiré ! vociféra Cobra en se levant de son banc, se précipitant vers la barre où se trouvait un Luffy souriant à pleines dents, loin d'être impressionné.

Mihawk fut le premier à l'intercepter, suivi de deux agents sous les coups de maillet d'Aokiji réclamant le silence, alors que la salle semblait littéralement s'embraser sous les yeux d'un Shanks abattu et d'une Nami horrifiée, restée en retrait dans les bras de Sabo qui fixait Luffy avec hargne.

L'adolescent leur renvoya un majeur bien senti et se hissa sur sa chaise, escaladant la rambarde de la Barre avant de sauter sur le bureau des Magistrats, qu'il traversa en courant sous le nez d'un Aokiji stupéfait, piétinant les dossiers au passage, prenant son élan avant de s'accrocher aux moulures des lambris et de se hisser vers la fenêtre sans barreaux. Un gardien lui attrapa la jambe et, d'un coup de pied, Luffy lui brisa la mâchoire dans un éclat de rire, se laissant tomber au sol avant de courir en direction de la sortie, abandonnant cette issue-là.

Un autre agent s'interposa et leva sa matraque, prêt à frapper si nécessaire ; Luffy plongea au sol, pied en avant, glissa entre ses jambes et se releva d'un même mouvement, réduisant un peu plus les mètres qui le séparaient de son échappatoire.

Un inconnu du public se leva et tendit le bras pour l'intercepter, mais Luffy fut beaucoup plus rapide ; le saisissant par la cravate, il le renversa au sol avec une aisance qui effara Mihawk un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et plaqua sa chaussure sur sa joue, tirant sur la soie du tissu dans un geste sec et précis – un craquement sinistre résonna et la femme la plus proche de la lutte hurla, provoquant l'hystérie générale.

L'agent faisant office de gardien le saisit par-derrière, glissant ses bras sous les siens pour l'immobiliser, mais Luffy balança sa tête en arrière d'un coup bien placé, lui fracturant instantanément le nez ; il le relâcha et il se dégagea de son étreinte, ouvrant la porte d'un puissant coup de talon avant de débarquer dans l'entrée marbrée, au nez des journalistes amassés là, en attente de la clôture du dossier pour la journée, qui le dévisagèrent avec la même surprise.

Cette fois, deux agents le plaquèrent au sol dans un dernier essor, le déséquilibrant momentanément ; il s'écroula sur le marbre dans un éclat de rire et roula sur le dos, saisissant la tête de l'agent le plus proche entre ses genoux, lui tordant la nuque d'un coup de bassin. Le public sortit en courant de la salle, Mihawk en tête, juste à temps pour voir un autre agent sortir un _taser_ de sa poche arrière et de viser le pectoral droit de Luffy, qui jeta un coup d'œil au laser illuminant sa chemise.

\- Essaye, pour voir ! rit-il en levant ses mains menottées, exposant son torse au tir. Me rate pas, bouffon… !

Les électrodes se fichèrent dans sa peau dans un bruit sonore et l'arc électrique le parcourut des pieds à la tête, sous l'objectif de la presse qui prenait photographie sur photographie, d'autres filmant même en direct – Luffy sourit, à travers les secousses de son corps, et l'agent emprisonné dans son étreinte hurla de plus belle.

\- ÇA MARCHE PAS ! s'écria-t-il. IL VA ME PÉTER LA NUQUE !

\- Charge-le, putain ! cria un autre policier en sortant son arme de service, qu'il agrippa par le canon avant de lui éclater la crosse contre la tempe.

Luffy ne broncha pas, malgré le filet de sang qui perla aussitôt sur sa joue, et garda sa prise serrée sur sa proie dont les tendons étirés saillaient sous le mollet de son agresseur.

Le policier réitéra, Luffy resta stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième agent n'intervienne et ne sorte son propre pistolet à impulsion. Il visa à son tour, la décharge partit avec les électrodes et, cette fois, Luffy lâcha prise, agité de spasmes incontrôlés.

Et même à travers le chaos de son système nerveux devenu impuissant, Mihawk aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les siens.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh : Hey ! Voici donc cette fameuse suite, en espérant que ta frustration soit apaisée… ou pas ! *ricanement démoniaque* Merci beaucoup, à toute' !**

 **Ty06 : Bonso~ir! Oh, merci beaucoup ! RVEE c'est un gros morceau à digérer, tu as été bien brave de tout lire… Bon, je suis tout de même un peu désolée que ça t'ait mise dans cet état, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, paradoxe quand tu nous tiens… OK je note que tu sembles pressée que Law arrive x) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !**

 **Nina : Hello~ ! En effet, 36 heures sans dormir, on commence déjà à voir les premiers effets de cette privation, alors que pendant un procès il est quand même plus sain d'avoir les idées claires… OK pour Akainu, j'ai déjà le stock de gadins à lui balancer. Ouais le doigt d'honneur, j'avoue ça m'a amusée d'écrire ça, même si le geste collerait plus à Law pour le coup.**  
 **Tu m'as fait rire avec ton « New York Unité Spéciale » ! x) J'ai trop imaginé la voix du mec hyper grave qui fait son speech de début d'épisode : « A _New York_ , les inspecteurs qui enquêtent sur ces crimes sont membres d'une _unité_ d'élite […] ».**  
 **Pour l'hypothèse sur Ace, je laisse la fiction répondre, héhé. Merci beaucoup, à la prochaine !**

 **Mae : Hey ! C'est gentil, merci, j'espère que je vais garder ce cap jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. C'est difficile de se plier à l'exercice des descriptions sans tomber dans le pathos ou l'hyper-exagéré, mais ça le rend passionnant, au moins. Et puis, quand il est question de Luffy, que l'on n'imagine pas du tout dans cette situation, ça rend cette hsitoire de viol d'autant plus saisissante, tant c'est en contraste avec tout ce qu'on sait de lui. Ça viendrait de Doflamingo, je dis pas…**  
 **J'aime beaucoup ton hypothèse, d'autant que tu as étudié le cas Billy Milligan (donc peut-être connais-tu les œuvres de Daniel Keyes…), ahem.**  
 **Si tu étudies la psychologie, alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras quelques hérésies qui viendront dans la fiction, parce que j'ai tout de même besoin de romancer certaines choses et de les… comment dire… capillotracter ? Mais je croise les doigts pour que cela te plaise !**  
 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions, ça me fait super plaisir. À très vite, peut-être !**

 **Ayako : Yop ! Endroit sans internet… ça devient de plus en plus rare, ces choses-là ! Je suis contente de voir que le déroulé de l'histoire te fait douter, fufu. Mais parfois, les choses les plus simples sont aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux…**  
 **Alors, non, il est inutile de te torturer avec une question surnaturelle, il n'y en a pas dans cette fiction-ci ;) pas de possession démoniaque ou autre exorciste en vue, même si le thème promettrait de gros fous rires et quelques chocottes… Merci, et à bientôt !**

 **Crow : Bien le bonjour/soir, chère Crow. Oh, ça, c'est du compliment, merci ! Ah, prudente, comme toujours… il est vrai que tu commences à connaître l'animal, n'est-ce pas… L'exercice d'écriture n'était, comme tu as pu le lire, pas vraiment en rapport avec Smoker, mais plutôt avec notre vieux Rayleigh…**  
 **Oh, tu m'as perdue avec ton « l'autre truffe, là », j'ai imaginé un tel dédain dans ta voix, ça m'a pliée en deux x) Camie a fait un petit lapsus parce qu'elle est encore très jeune et niveau professionnalisme elle est loin d'être au niveau de Rayleigh ou même encore Smoker.**  
 **Ah, madame est callée sur le sujet Fred Vargas, ça me fait plaisir autant que le reste parce que peu de gens que je connais ont déjà parcouru ses œuvres, qui valent pourtant le coup tant ils sont accessibles et si bien romancés à la fois… Merci infiniment, à très vite pour la suite qui est déjà sur le feu !**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **On se revoit dans deux semaines... à très bientôt !**_


	6. Aftermath

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages ! :) Je vois que vous avez tous plus ou moins la même idée en tête en ce qui concerne Luffy, mais je ne dis rien pour l'instant, même si je ne vais pas non plus pouvoir éternellement me cacher derrière ma porte et vous observer via mes caméras en ricanant comme une malade... Surtout que vous n'allez pas me rater à la sortie._**

 ** _On poursuit l'histoire en s'éloignant un peu du Tribunal pour l'instant, mais ça ne sera que pour mieux y revenir dans quelques temps. De nouveaux personnages_** ** _ramènent leurs fesses, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont..._**

 ** _Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, les guests se trouvent en bas de page, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 **Jour 4. Aftermath.**

Aokiji releva la tête de son dossier quand trois coups discrets résonnèrent à sa porte, le tirant de sa lecture absente des dernières heures saisies par son greffier, Hermepp.

Il était dans l'incompréhension totale. Presque une forme de déni, à bien y réfléchir. Il pratiquait ce métier depuis plus de temps qu'il ne saurait le dire et, au cours de sa carrière, il en avait vu, des situations tendues, des dérapages, des outrages à la Cour prononcés à n'en plus finir ; des retournements de situations, des personnes semblant déjà condamnées par l'opinion publiques et sorties blanchies de sales histoires, ou _a contrario_ des ménagères à qui on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession et qui s'avéraient être des harpies en puissance, mais ça… Un accusé de meurtre en commettant un autre en pleine séance… jamais.

\- Entrez, soupira-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mihawk et Sadi, le visage fermé. Il leur fit signe de refermer derrière eux et de venir s'installer dans les deux fauteuils qu'il avait poussés jusqu'à son bureau, où les deux avocats s'assirent en silence, s'évitant soigneusement du regard – ce n'était pas une question d'animosité, ce stade avait été mis de côté dès le moment où leur cible commune avait montré une des faces les plus terrifiantes qu'ils aient eu à voir ces dernières années.

Peut-être même de toute leur vie, à bien y réfléchir.

Aokiji enfouit son visage entre ses mains et souffla longuement, sentant s'abattre sur ses épaules le poids de cette journée qui lui semblait sans fin ; aucun de ses deux invités ne moufta, gardant le silence dans l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, concrètement… ? marmonna Sadi. Je… crois que je ne réalise toujours pas.

\- Luffy a été conduit en cellule et j'ai reporté la séance à la semaine prochaine. En attendant… j'ai demandé une expertise psychiatrique.

\- … une expertise psychiatrique… ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous me croyez, si je vous dis que j'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir affaire à la même personne ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, dépités.

Mihawk le premier savait que l'expression de Luffy – ou quel qu'il soit – alors qu'il étranglait le vigile allait le hanter longtemps ; Shanks l'avait prévenu, pourtant, et il avait préféré l'ignorer, allant même jusqu'à croire qu'il était encore soûl quand il lui avait annoncé que son fils n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête, et que c'était un autre Luffy qui avait fait ça, une autre face de la cassette qu'il valait mieux laisser endormie le plus longtemps possible.

Lentement, Sadi ouvrit son attaché-case et en sortit l'édition tardive d'un des journaux ayant immortalisé le sourire carnassier du client de Mihawk, où il avait le droit à la une et au gros titre.

Un désastre complet, dont certains détracteurs allaient se servir sans scrupules, pour prouver à quel point il était dangereux de laisser un homme comme Shanks à la tête de l'état de Californie. Mihawk voyait poindre d'ici le scandale, et son cortège d'ordures prêtes à tout pour fouiner dans la vie du Gouverneur et de sa famille, cherchant la moindre irrégularité avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Cette bataille sentait le combat perdu d'avance, et jamais Mihawk n'aurait le pouvoir d'enrayer la machine telle qu'elle était lancée. Ni lui, ni personne.

\- Je vais aller parler à Shanks. Il faut qu'il se prépare, ça va être… sale, cette histoire, murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- Les Néfertari se sont calmés, informa Sadi. Cobra, en particulier… il dit que lui aussi, il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Il est… confus. Et très sérieusement, il ne sait même pas s'il se sent de poursuivre la procédure contre Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que pense Titi… ? s'enquit Aokiji en reprenant son verre de saké, dans lequel il noyait ses incertitudes, ce soir.

\- … que Luffy est complètement fou, et que… peut-être, _peut-être_ … il n'est pas réellement responsable de ce qu'il a fait. Elle pense qu'à l'instar de cet après-midi, il s'est pris un coup de vertigo le soir où il a tué Vivi, et… que ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Le rationnel se tenait.

Ne restait qu'à connaître l'étendue de ses problèmes et de ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles de lui faire faire contre sa volonté, ou si tout n'était que simulation, pour mieux échapper à la chambre à gaz.

Aokiji avait déjà retourné le problème en long, en large et en travers ; il avait vu assez de criminels passer à la Barre pour se targuer de savoir les juger au premier regard, et Luffy n'entrait pas dans les cases qu'il avait soigneusement répertoriées ces dernières années. C'était bien plus que ça, ce comportement les dépassait tous, qu'ils soient avocats, magistrats, simples civils… Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, dans cette histoire. Jusqu'à cette histoire de droitier et de gaucher, complètement aberrante et criante de vérité à la fois… La vidéo en total contraste avec un Luffy timoré et terrifié d'être dans cette salle… Aokiji sentait poindre une migraine incroyable, derrière son œil droit, pulsatile et dérangeante.

\- Mihawk… C'est contraire à notre déontologie, ce que je vais te demander, mais réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu avais l'intention de plaider la folie, pour Luffy… ?

\- Non. Ma plaidoirie ne portait pas sur ce point, promit-il en se massant les tempes, les yeux clos. À dire vrai, je n'avais rien pour le disculper, seulement assez pour donner le doute aux juges. J'étais parti pour lui éviter la peine de mort, pas l'enfermement. Ça, c'était impossible, et ça l'est plus encore maintenant…

\- Alors… sa _crise existentielle_ de tout à l'heure… qu'est-ce que c'était, pour toi ?

\- Aucune idée.

La voix de Shanks résonna au creux de son oreille, il la chassa d'un geste de l'épaule.

Il devait mettre ça au clair avec son ami.

\- Regarde un peu les témoignages… Rien que celui de Smoker, rappela Sadi en repoussant sa frange de ses yeux. L'arrestation de Luffy a été la plus relax' de toute sa vie. Il s'est même pas débattu. Il _savait_ que quelque chose s'était passé…

\- … mais le fait qu'il ne veuille rien me dire se tiendrait avec la possibilité qu'il n'était pas lui-même au moment du meurtre, qu'il était… « inconscient » de ce qui se passait. Et donc incapable de s'en souvenir, compléta Mihawk.

\- On tire des théories par les cheveux, là.

Ni Mihawk, ni Sadi n'avaient mieux en réserve, Aokiji l'avait parfaitement compris. Mais pour le moment, aucun des trois n'avait quelque chose de plus brillant ou cartésien à proposer, tant que l'expertise psychiatrique ne serait pas tombée.

\- … je passe chez Shanks. J'ai besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui.

\- Tu nous tiens au courant… ?

\- Secret professionnel.

\- … me parle pas de secret professionnel, Hawk-Eye, cingla Sadi. On a un être humain sur les bras capable de tenir le casting du Petit Chaperon Rouge et du Grand Méchant Loup en même temps, c'est une question de sécurité, et pour nous tous.

\- … je ferai de mon mieux, trancha-t-il en se levant, lisant sa chemise froissée et encore tâchée, reprenant sa mallette au passage. On se voit demain. En attendant… que tout le monde essaye de dormir, on en a tous besoin.

Aokiji le salua d'un signe de tête, Sadi leva la main en guise de salut, et Mihawk prit congé, avec la sensation de s'engager sur une pente glissante menant droit dans un trou noir.

Que le juge d'instruction conserve une part de neutralité, ça, c'était tout à fait correct ; mais que Sadi, le requin issu de la même promotion que lui, soit en accord avec lui et leurs conclusions, ça, ça relevait du miracle. Ou de la malédiction, au choix, rien qu'à voir la direction que prenait cette affaire, mais Mihawk se contenterait volontiers de ça, si ça pouvait lui éviter d'avoir à se débattre avec des demandes adverses exorbitantes.

Quand il sonna à la porte de Shanks, une heure plus tard, enfin changé, frais et disposé, ce n'est pas son meilleur ami qui vint lui ouvrir, mais Nami, blême et minuscule dans le plaid qu'elle tenait serrée autour d'elle, malgré la douceur de l'été approchant. Elle grelottait de froid, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était question d'un effet secondaire d'un état de choc.

\- … bonsoir, Nami, murmura-t-il en scrutant l'intérieur. Je peux entrer… ?

\- … Papa est dans le salon, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant. Ivre mort… mais je suppose que ça va pas te surprendre.

 _« Plus tard, les sermons »_ songea-t-il en passant le porche, Nami verrouillant à double tour derrière lui, tirant le rideau pour occulter le verre dépoli. Toutes les tentures étaient tirées, d'ailleurs, et Mihawk ne devinait parfaitement que ce n'était là que pour empêcher les paparazzis et autres indiscrets de voler leurs rares moments d'intimité familiale.

Il se déchaussa, posa sa mallette et rejoignit la pièce attenante à la salle à manger, où Shanks était étendu dans le canapé, une bouteille de rhum à la main, marmonnant pour lui-même un dialogue monocorde audible de lui seul. Nami retourna à l'étage d'un pas lent, l'air absent, le laissant avec son meilleur ami passablement éméché semblant hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

Il prit place à côté de lui, et le regard vitreux de Shanks croisa le sien après un long instant de flottement – vide, inexpressif à en mourir.

\- … tu as assez bu pour ce soir, murmura-t-il en lui reprenant la bouteille avec précaution.

\- M'fais pas la morale, grogna le rouquin en se redressant comme il le pouvait. Quoi… ?

\- T'arranges pas le problème en te mettant dans cet état-là, Shanks.

\- Ta gueule, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour les repousser de ses yeux.

Ils avaient déjà passé le stade des politesses, maintenant les insultes ?

Mihawk resta silencieux, préférant retenir ses mots plutôt que d'arriver au point de lui coller son poing dans la figure, histoire de lui ramener les pieds sur terre et de le raccrocher à la réalité ; son fils avait besoin de lui, et il n'allait certainement pas l'aider en se noyant dans l'alcool.

Néanmoins, il attendit que Shanks se soit redressé, suffisamment pour tenir assis sans risquer de basculer à nouveau et de s'éclater le nez dans la table basse.

\- … je crois pas que tu sois en état de converser, mais tant pis. Explique-moi clairement le problème avec Luffy.

\- C'trop tard. T'as pas voulu écouter, soupira-t-il.

Oh, ça, c'était la vérité, et Mihawk s'en voulait assez comme ça pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter avec les accusations d'un Shanks en complète ébriété.

\- Fais pas ton gamin. Et parle-moi. Si tu me dis rien, à moi, à qui tu le diras… ?

\- T'crois qu'c'est aussi facile… ?

\- Je pourrais pas te le dire, si tu ne me racontes pas.

Shanks détourna la tête, agacé, ses yeux accrochant un des cadres exposés dans le salon – un portrait de famille, où tous les quatre se tenaient dans le jardin, près de 13 ans plus tôt ; Luffy venait d'arriver à la villa et se trouvait assis sur la balançoire accrochée à la branche noueuse du plus grand cerisier de la propriété, son chapeau de paille sur la tête, timide au milieu de Nami et Sabo tout sourire, les mains de Shanks posées sur ses épaules, debout derrière lui.

Et dire qu'à cette époque, déjà, Luffy cachait bien son jeu.

En même temps… comment lui en vouloir de désirer étouffer ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui… ?

\- … tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Je veux juste… les grandes lignes, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Le Gouverneur se frotta les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de ravaler la boule qui lui serrait la gorge et l'empêchait de formuler toute remarque cohérente et discernable.

\- J'suis sûr qu't'as d'jà compris.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est de ta bouche que je veux l'entendre.

\- … Luffy est… particulier. D'aussi loin que r'monte ma mémoire, il… partage son existence avec… quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il perd le contrôle… ?

\- Non, non… C'est… C'pas Luffy. C'tait pas lui, t'à l'heure. Il s'en rappellera même pas, d'toute manière.

Il récupéra la bouteille et en avala une longue rasade supplémentaire, sous le regard désappointé de Mihawk qui tenta de la lui reprendre, sans succès cette fois-ci.

La boisson le tuerait un jour, c'était une certitude.

Restait à savoir quand.

Tout avait une fin : le cache-cache de Luffy et ses mensonges en avaient eux-mêmes trouvé une…

\- … qui c'est, alors ?

\- C'pas à moi d'te l'dire, bredouilla-t-il. C'est l'secret d'Lu', et j'le trahirai pas…

\- Shanks, t'es ni son meilleur ami, ni son prêtre, alors ne joue pas au con et–

\- C'est _sa_ volonté ! s'écria-t-il, soudain furieux. Et si moi j'brise ça, alors qui j'suis, hein… ? Si j'suis pas foutu d'garder la confiance d'mon fils ?!

\- Si tu parles, si tu expliques ce qui se passe, ça ne sera… que pour le protéger… ! tenta Mihawk.

\- Personne peut l'protéger d'lui-même. J'veux juste que tu saches… que Luffy, _Luffy_ est innocent. L'a rien fait, il… subit. Comme moi. Comme nous tous.

Mihawk se frotta le visage, incapable de contre-argumenter – il n'était même plus bon à la moindre plaidoirie, qu'elle soit au Tribunal ou ici même, avec celui qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps.

Il était vidé, las ; peut-être que lui aussi aurait besoin d'un bon verre, juste pour dormir, pour oublier le sourire sanguinaire de Luffy, ou peu importe de qui il s'agissait, pour faire disparaître le visage tuméfié du gardien à la mâchoire brisée, pour faire taire le craquement répugnant de la nuque de l'inconnu brisée sous le talon de son client, pour gommer l'expression de terreur des agents incapables de maîtriser un jeune garçon déchaîné, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

\- Tu t'sens mal, hein… ? Impuissant… ? marmotta Shanks en lorgnant la bouteille.

\- …

\- C'est comme ça que j'me suis senti la première fois qu'j'ai découvert ça, chez Luffy… Comme Alice tombée dans le terrier du lapin… une chute sans fin.

Il prit une gorgée de rhum supplémentaire et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet, un sourire amer tordant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bienvenue dans ma vie, Mihawk…

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 5.**

 _Sous-sol de l'hôpital Zuckerberg, 1001 Potrero Ave., San Francisco, Californie._

\- Vous êtes donc… Monkey D. Luffy, 20 ans, résidant au Marina District, San Francisco… ? résonna la voix de Monet, à travers les haut-parleurs, dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Perduuuuu… ! s'esclaffa-t-il en tirant sur la chaise boulonnée au sol. _Try again, baby… !_

\- Je t'avais prévenue, déplora Caesar en croisant les bras, adossé au mur derrière la vitre sans tain. C'est un vrai malade.

Monet pinça les lèvres et feuilleta le dossier qu'on lui avait remis au petit matin, dès son arrivée dans le service de l'hôpital référent du Tribunal ; avec une note de Kuzan Aokiji, lui intimant de traiter ce patient en priorité, pour une expertise médicale de toute urgence pour mercredi prochain dernier délai, date à laquelle le procès momentanément suspendu reprendrait. De très nombreuses annotations et clichés venaient agrémenter les rapports du greffier du juge, à propos notamment du meurtre commis en pleine séance et des dommages physiques infligés aux agents de police ayant tenté de l'intercepter.

Ce garçon n'était pas à sous-estimer, rien qu'à en juger par son absence de réaction lors de l'injection d'un décontractant destiné à amoindrir sa capacité à se débattre, qui n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur lui jusqu'à présent. Monet nota aussi qu'il avait fallu le _taser_ deux fois pour qu'il lâche prise, démontrant également une résistance exceptionnelle aux coups de crosse supposés l'assommer assénés par un autre agent.

À présent, il se trouvait dans une aile désaffectée de l'hôpital, isolé des autres patients, pieds et poings liés, littéralement enchaîné aux mousquetons de sécurité fixés au sol bétonné, seule mesure s'étant avérée efficace pour le maintenir en place.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui est inscrit sur votre dossier, poursuivit-elle dans le micro.

\- Ton dossier, tu le roules bien serré et tu te le fourres où ça te chante, ricana-t-il en s'étirant autant que les chaînes le lui permettaient. Hé, j'ai la dalle, y'a moyen d'bouffer ?!

\- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant.

\- _No shit, Sherlock !_ Bon, vous comptez m'laisser moisir là ou bien… ?

Caesar leva les yeux au ciel et se plaqua une main sur le visage, exaspéré. Monet, elle, savait que le meilleur moyen de conserver une paix même superficielle était de garder son calme, et se forger une carapace d'impassibilité, face à ce genre de provocations gratuites.

Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Aokiji lui avait confié ce dossier, à dire vrai… Parce qu'elle était une des meilleures dans ce domaine. Pas _la_ meilleure, certes, mais suffisamment solide pour résister aux crâneries de l'énergumène qu'on lui avait confié pour les jours à venir.

Le but étant de savoir s'il simulait toutes ses réactions, ou si quelque chose d'autre partageait le corps de Monkey D. Luffy, assez virulent et présent psychiquement pour prendre le dessus quand son organisme l'estimait nécessaire.

\- Plus vite vous répondrez aux questions, plus vite nous en aurons fini. Votre identité, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et s'il me plaît plutôt de te dire d'aller te faire bien mettre ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il plaqua son pied contre la chaîne et tendit la jambe, laissant résonner un irrésistible grincement dans la salle confinée ; Caesar écarquilla les yeux en voyant une minuscule fêlure s'étendre sous la plaque d'acier fixée au ciment et donna un coup de coude à Monet, sidéré, lui murmurant qu'il allait falloir songer rapidement à un autre système de contention. Celui-ci ne tiendrait jamais une semaine, ni même une journée entière, s'il le travaillait autant avec une telle force. D'ailleurs, comment en expliquer la nature, ça, c'était une excellente question : Monet savait qu'elle devrait se pencher sur le problème aussi vite que pour le reste. Elle avait étudié ce genre de phénomènes, à l'université, mais toujours sous le coup d'éternelles suppositions et d'études scientifiques abstraites. Luffy fixa le faux miroir qui lui faisait face, droit vers Monet, comme s'il savait exactement où elle était, et laissa un long sourire étirer ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents dans un rictus pernicieux qui fit couiner Caesar d'inconfort.

Clairement, c'était un coriace, mais pour le moment, Monet le considérait sous contrôle ; elle n'était pas impressionnée, quand bien même elle se trouvait curieuse de comprendre son fonctionnement profond, pour pouvoir rendre un rapport le plus objectif et professionnel possible à Aokiji et aider les jurés à statuer sur l'acceptabilité ou non de l'état mental de ce jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous de coopérer ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Si tu viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux, tu verras à quel point j'peux être coopératif, la nargua-t-il en donnant un léger coup de reins équivoque.

\- Ooooookay, je crois qu'on va arrêter là, s'agaça Caesar en coupant l'interphone. On peut rien en faire, de ce type, il est comme ça depuis hier après-midi, il a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et de ce qui est noté ça fait maintenant plus de quatre jours qu'il est réveillé. Y'a un truc qui disjoncte là-haut, et je veux pas attendre de voir jusqu'où il est susceptible de couper le courant dans la zone « Raison ». Alors déclare-le sain d'esprit, parce que clairement, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et envoie-le se faire gazer.

\- … C'est drôle que tu ne t'entendes pas avec Akainu, parce que vous avez exactement les mêmes points de vue stupides sur l'humanité, murmura-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, tournant une autre page du dossier. Si tu n'arrives pas à supporter les enfantillages d'un garçon qui cherche à nous embrouiller, alors autant quitter cette pièce. _Maintenant_.

D'un « tch » agacé, Caesar se détourna du plateau de commande et sortit dans un claquement de porte rageur, laissant Monet seule dans le silence revenu dans la salle d'observation.

Elle reporta son attention sur Luffy, qui observait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un regard perçant, et à aucun moment elle ne doutait de sa capacité à se servir du plus petit détail insignifiant comme opportunité pour s'évader d'ici. De toute évidence, il était difficile de le tenir enfermé quelque part, et elle avait totalement conscience du danger qu'il représentait pour tout être humain se mettant en travers de son chemin.

\- Luffy, vous ne devriez pas–

\- Et toi, tu devrais pas me casser les couilles, chérie, répliqua-t-il en la fixant à travers la glace. On va passer un marché, et réfléchis-y bien, parce que ça s'ra ma seule proposition : tu m'amènes de quoi becqueter, et on pourra commencer à causer. D'ici là, envisage la possibilité de fermer ta gueule, parce que la mienne va rester bien close pendant un bon moment.

Monet resta un long instant à soutenir son regard, quand bien même une partie d'elle savait, et de manière parfaitement rationnelle, qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir ; elle devait le faire parler et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aborder le problème. Sous quel angle, avec quelle accroche, au bout de combien de temps ? Il n'avait rien ingéré depuis plus de 72 heures et il gardait une force démesurée – que se passerait-il exactement si elle lui donnait assez de carburant susceptible d'alimenter encore plus sa violence ?

Que ce soit le jeune garçon réservé et muet que les gardiens du commissariat avaient surveillé pendant des nuits, ou ce forcené prêt à égorger la première personne entrant dans son espace vital, ils avaient montré une résistance hors du commun à la pression et à la contrainte physique. Cette voie lui était-elle fermée, ou devait-elle pousser un peu plus les bons leviers, jusqu'à enfin briser cette forteresse imprenable ?

Tellement de possibilités s'offraient à elle, c'en était presque grisant.

Elle sourit, coupa le micro et tourna les talons, s'éloignant de la vitre, derrière laquelle Luffy ne s'était pas départi de son sourire insidieux.

Elle arpenta le couloir en direction de l'escalier de service, qu'elle emprunta vers le haut, passant les niveaux un par un jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième étage, où elle glissa son _pass_ dans la badgeuse lumineuse verrouillant la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis discret, la laissant passer dans un autre corridor, qu'elle remonta à pas rapides, ses talons claquants sur le linoléum à un rythme régulier ; d'un coup de clé, elle déverrouilla la première porte sur sa droite, donnant sur son office encombrée de dossiers juridiques en tout genre, entre patients réguliers et examens psychiatriques réalisés dans le cadre d'instructions judiciaires. Elle s'installa à son bureau et tira son téléphone à elle, composant un numéro avant de s'asseoir tout au fond de son siège, se balançant doucement au gré de la tonalité.

Elle avait des questions, et quelqu'un pourrait certainement y répondre.

\- _Quoi ?_ marmonna Akainu à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je te dérange… ? sourit-elle.

\- _Faut voir. T'as pas un drôle d'oiseau à interroger ?_

\- Combien de temps as-tu travaillé pour la CIA ?

Un silence fut le seul retour auquel elle eut droit, lui arrachant un sourire plus grand encore ; touché juste où il fallait. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne se plaisait pas à aborder cette période de sa vie, non pas qu'elle lui eut été désagréable… mais la contrariété tenait au fait qu'elle risquait de faire surface à n'importe quel moment, pour peu que naisse une ère de chasse aux sorcières, à son plus grand déplaisir.

\- _Quinze ans._

\- Tu te souviens du programme SERE ?

\- _Et tu oses me parler de ça au téléphone… ?_

\- C'est une affaire rendue publique depuis 2004, personne ne craint rien. Je veux juste… agrandir ma culture générale, tu me suis… ? susurra-t-elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ maugréa-t-il.

\- Trois fois rien. Juste… quelques précisions sur l'E.I.T. Existe-t-il un antécédent juridique ayant justifié leur mise en œuvre… ? Par exemple… si l'on estimait que la sécurité du pays était remise en question… Est-ce qu'on sortirait trop des sentiers rigoristes de la convention de Genève… ?

\- _… oui. Mais il y aurait circonstances atténuantes._

Monet sourit, laissa le siège tourner en contemplant le plafond, pensive.

Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de perdre des heures à tenter de prendre Monkey D. Luffy dans le sens du poil. Si elle voulait le faire cracher, littéralement ou non, elle allait devoir songer à d'autres méthodes, dont celles qui présentaient le meilleur rapport qualité/prix, si elle pouvait parler ainsi.

\- Quel est le pourcentage de succès d'une telle prise de risque, à ton avis ?

\- _En théorie, 100%. N'importe qui peut avouer n'importe quoi, pour peu que l'on y mette les formes. Dans ton cas… 60%, peut-être ? Pas plus._

\- C'est bien assez. Merci pour l'information…, chuchota-t-elle.

\- _Monet… Fais attention. Tu sais de qui il s'agit._

\- Oh, et c'est toi qui me dis ça… ? Quel hypocrite tu fais, répliqua-t-elle. Bonne journée, Sakazuki.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha dans la foulée, fixant la porte pendant de longs instants, sans même la voir vraiment, plongée dans ses pensées et ses calculs.

La partie promettait d'être serrée.

Monkey D. Luffy était le fils de Shanks, le Gouverneur de Californie.

Les images du jeune homme tentant de s'évader et résistant aux attaques physiques de deux hommes faisant le double de son poids et de sa taille avaient fait le tour de la nation, passant même par-delà les mers jusqu'aux plus proches voisins européens. Tout le monde avait conscience qu'il était incroyablement dangereux, et que la popularité de Shanks en avait pris un sérieux coup ; elle pourrait très bien justifier ses interrogatoires par une nécessité de connaître l'étendue du péril que représentait le fils incontrôlable d'un homme politiquement influent.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pensive, tournant inlassablement son crayon entre ses doigts, pesant le pour et le contre.

 _« Ce qu'Aokiji ignore ne peut lui faire de tort, pas vrai… ? »_

Tentant. _Affreusement_ tentant. Après tout, ce n'était pas Caesar qui allait la contredire à ce propos ou tenter de la tempérer, dans le genre tortionnaire, il n'avait absolument aucune remarque à lui faire et rien à lui envier. Akainu ne parlerait pas, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était susceptible de dévoiler à son sujet, et personne ne se poserait de question, le jeune homme ayant déjà prouvé au monde entier qu'il était impossible de lui faire confiance, tout le monde étant persuadé qu'il était prêt à n'importe quel coup bas pour échapper au jugement qui ne manquerait pas de tomber, un jour ou l'autre.

Jetant un regard à sa pendule, elle constata que 10:00 avait déjà sonné, et qu'elle allait devoir prendre rapidement une décision avant d'avoir perdu la journée en tergiversations.

Elle composa un autre numéro, interne cette fois-ci, et patienta, frappant des ongles sur son sous-main en cuir émeraude, seuls témoins de son impatience.

\- _Si tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu veux le dorloter, Monet, autant mettre tout de suite fin à cette–_

\- Quelle intensité électrique le corps humain peut supporter avant de passer _ad patres_ , Caesar ? s'enquit-elle en se balançant sur son siège, le coupant en plein élan.

\- … _1000 milliampères. Tu comptes le chatouiller ?_

\- Quel courant délivre un pistolet à impulsion… ?

\- _2 milliampères. Mais c'est la tension qui joue, pour le coup, quasiment 50 kilovolts, contractions musculaires et j'en passe. Pourquoi, tu veux te servir de Monkey comme de résistance géante ?_ railla-t-il.

\- Je veux juste comprendre comment les cycles d'impulsion ont pu échouer sur lui. Et comment il développe une résistance comme celle-là.

\- _… je te rejoins dans la salle de sûreté… ?_

Elle se contenta de couper la communication en guise d'approbation, et se leva de sa chaise d'un geste souple, s'étirant longuement avant de contourner son bureau, son dossier toujours à la main, avant de sortir pour faire le chemin inverse, jusqu'aux étages inférieurs, où l'accusé n'avait pas bougé de place, assis sur sa chaise boulonnée, emprisonné par les chaînes toujours fixées au sol. Cinq minutes de marche lui avaient suffi pour songer à la curiosité que ce jeune homme suscitait chez elle – elle _voulait_ savoir pourquoi, d'où lui venait cette obstination, cette provocation sans limites, ces pulsions qui l'avaient conduit à passer de l'agneau docile au meurtrier de sang-froid en moins de cinq minutes.

Caesar l'attendait près de la porte, clés en main, ganté et vêtu de sa blouse ; elle lui fit signe de déverrouiller et le battant s'ouvrit sur un Luffy intrigué, sourcil haussé, tendu vers l'ouverture pour voir qui osait pénétrer dans la même pièce que lui. En apercevant Monet, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux, qu'il planta dans les siens avec défi, s'appuyant paresseusement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- … Tu te décides à te montrer… ? sourit-il.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux pour parler, non… ?

\- Pour sûr. C'est plus agréable que bavarder avec un miroir… Toi, par contre, j'aime pas ta gueule, lança-t-il à Caesar qui grimaça.

\- C'est ça, bavasse, rira bien qui rira le dernier, rétorqua le scientifique en allant se poser au coin de la pièce, à une distance raisonnable de la sortie.

Luffy suivit ses mouvements des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Monet qui s'installait à la petite table posée face à lui, assise sur la surface d'inox.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et se lécha la lèvre, ses menottes cliquetèrent quand il se tendit vers elle.

\- … tu veux qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance, c'est ça… ? murmura-t-il.

\- C'est l'idée, répondit-elle calmement en ajustant son bloc-notes sur ses genoux, crayon en main.

\- Ça m'dérange pas. C'est encore plus drôle quand y'a des spectateurs…

Monet plongea ses yeux dans les siens, regard qu'il soutint sans la moindre hésitation ; son attitude ne relevait pas du défi, elle transpirait une réelle confiance en lui-même, et son absence totale de doute en sa capacité à sortir d'ici à un moment ou à un autre.

\- … est-ce qu'au moins, tu sais pourquoi tu te trouves ici… ?

\- Mmn. J'ai été un vilain garçon, chuchota-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu as tué deux personnes, dont une en plein procès. C'est de l'inédit… Félicitations.

\- Tu flattes son égo, en plus ? s'exclama Caesar depuis son poste d'observation.

\- La ferme, biquette, laisse parler les grandes personnes, siffla Luffy à son intention. J'm'occuperai d'ton cas bien après, mais crois-moi, ça t'plaira pas…

\- C'est une menace ?! s'écria-t-il, outré.

\- Nan, une promesse. Nuance. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, ma belle… ? sourit-il en revenant à Monet, qui considérait leur échange d'un rictus railleur.

Caesar ne lui serait jamais d'une grande aide pendant les interrogatoires ; beaucoup trop emporté, impulsif… Elle déplorait le fait d'être la seule à conserver son calme, à cet étage, quand bien même voir ce meurtrier et son employé avoir des mots était hilarant. Une excellente manière de désamorcer la tension que ce nouveau pensionnaire faisait régner à sa guise, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, peu importe l'interlocuteur concerné.

\- Nous en étions à la caractérisation de vos crimes, reprit-elle à voix basse.

\- Certes. C'est ennuyeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Surtout si on se base sur votre comportement durant ces événements, qui est en totale opposition à celui que vous arboriez pendant les expertises, ces deux derniers jours… Vous avez une explication, pour ça ?

\- Devine, susurra-t-il en haussant un sourcil, suggestif.

\- Vous êtes bien Monkey D. Luffy… ?

\- C'est ta deuxième tentative, ma grande. Ton compteur aura une fin, méfie-toi… Et pour la bouffe, vous y avez réfléchi ?

Caesar pinça les lèvres, agacé, ravalant une réplique supplémentaire.

Ils n'allaient arriver à rien, à ce rythme ; il fallait bousculer ce type au-delà de ses limites, sans quoi il ne parlerait jamais, et les soupçons d'Aokiji ne pourraient être ni infirmés, ni confirmés. Et ça, ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne.

De toute façon, ce garçon, quel qu'il soit, était hors de contrôle, et c'était même à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer avant – quitte à avoir pu lui mettre la main dessus, autant ne pas faire traîner les choses et en finir avec lui, pour s'épargner de futures préoccupations inutiles.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous demandez.

\- Alors je vous dis merde, sourit-il en dardant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- … nous voudrions simplement comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là, ici, avec nous.

\- …

Luffy se contenta de soutenir son regard, sans décrocher un mot.

\- … Et ce alors que tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes moins d'une semaine auparavant. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… ? hasarda Monet.

\- …

Elle était persuadée qu'il savait parfaitement que garder le silence avait ses limites, quand bien même c'était son droit, et qu'il l'avait beaucoup trop outrepassé pour qu'on lui laisse l'opportunité de faire davantage de dégâts ; c'était une tête dure, mais comme tous ceux passés ici avant lui, il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, et pour tout un tas de raisons potentielles : quand il serait lassé d'être questionné, menacé, torturé, laissé seul ou simplement pressé de dévoiler le petit manège dissimulé sous son crâne, au moment que _lui_ jugerait le plus opportun…

Peu importe la manière de tourner le problème, le fait était que Luffy serait toujours gagnant sur cette partie, au grand dam de Monet.

\- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester éternellement silencieux. Quel intérêt avez-vous à vous taire… ? Ça n'arrangera pas votre cas.

\- …

\- Rester bouche close pour la gloire n'a jamais rien apporté à personne.

\- …

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Caesar en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce type a la tête plus dure que la porte blindée de l'entrée. T'en tireras rien de concret, et le pire, c'est qu'il est capable de te raconter des merdes incroyables pour te dire ce que t'as envie d'entendre. Pas vrai ? lança-t-il à l'intention de Luffy, qui se contenta d'un sourire en biais, figé sur sa chaise. Regarde-le, il se fout de notre gueule. Et tu sais quoi ? J'suis persuadé que même si on le fait passer au détecteur de mensonges, il est capable de t'affirmer qu'il est le Père Noël et qu'il bouffe des licornes au petit-déj, et j'peux t'assurer que pas une seule fois l'appareil ne le contredira.

Oh, ça, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Ce garçon semblait faire partie de cet infime pourcentage de la population capable de donner des frissons à Catherine Tramell, et le challenge qu'il représentait avait ce côté indéniablement alléchant. Caesar pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Monet ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

Elle leva les yeux de sa fiche pour les poser sur Luffy, imperturbable et imperméable à la tension de la pièce.

Huit petits jours pour prouver ou décrédibiliser la théorie d'une santé mentale défaillante, suffisamment hors de contrôle pour créer des envies innommables chez son patient. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de la dangerosité du jeune homme assis sur cette chaise, pas plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait de simuler sa condition. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que ça, et elle comptait bien mettre le doigt dessus avant la fin du chronomètre.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien nous dire… ? tenta-t-elle une ultime fois.

\- …

\- Caesar, fais-le transférer au deuxième niveau, s'il te plaît, soupira Monet en refermant son calepin.

\- Déjà ? s'esclaffa l'intéressé. T'auras pas traîné…

Il croisa le regard de Luffy, dont le sourire s'était agrandi, et sa propre assurance vacilla, l'espace d'un instant – alors que la possibilité que l'E.I.T ne soit d'aucune utilité sur lui, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit, pendant un très bref moment, et qu'ils n'obtiennent pas le moindre résultat par-dessus le marché.

Il était facile d'emmener un homme au point de rupture, mais un spécimen comme celui-là laissait planer l'incertitude quant à sa limite réelle aussi bien dans la tête de Monet que dans celle de Caesar.

Il se contenterait de faire son boulot, les conséquences seraient pour elle ; lui n'en avait cure, peu importe les monstruosités dont Monkey D. Luffy était capable.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 5** _ **.**_

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Mihawk lança le plaid sur le corps endormi de Shanks, toujours étendu dans le canapé du salon, rajusta le tissu sur ses épaules ; il avait passé le reste de la nuit à l'écouter pester, débattre sur sa vie qui lui semblait au moins aussi foutue que celle de son fils et insulter la moitié de la ville, si ce n'était le monde entier, avant que le Gouverneur ne sombre enfin dans un état semi-comateux alcoolisé, d'où il n'était pas près de se réveiller. Sabo ne s'était pas montré de toute la nuit, Mihawk en déduisant qu'il était rentré à son appartement en centre-ville, et il aurait juré entendre Nami sangloter à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Shanks grogna dans son sommeil, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine – l'espace d'une seconde, il revit l'adolescent exubérant qu'il avait été quand ils s'étaient connus, au lycée, et ne put réprimer un sourire nostalgique. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que cet homme était capable de se briser, il aurait ri avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Encore une semaine plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Shanks puisse être dépassé par quoi que ce soit.

Il tenta, brièvement, de lui retirer le chemisier rouge qu'il gardait serré contre lui, mais son étreinte était bien trop forte et il abandonna cette idée avant même que Nami n'ouvre la bouche, plantée dans l'encadrement qui les séparait de la cuisine.

Chignon défait, les yeux rougis et le teint cireux – une nuit blanche à pleurer et maudire le monde, elle aussi, selon toute probabilité.

\- C'est la chemise de Luffy. Il ne la lâche pas depuis qu'ils l'ont emmené, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il le faudra bien, pourtant.

\- … il peut pas s'endormir sans.

L'avocat ne releva pas, se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux roux de son meilleur ami – avait-il jamais eu tant de cheveux blancs ? – et se redressa, songeur.

\- Je retourne potasser cette histoire, j'ai encore… beaucoup de boulot.

\- … les résultats dans une semaine, hein… ? chuchota-t-elle sans lâcher son père des yeux, l'air absent.

\- Une semaine, oui. À ce propos, Nami… Tu n'as rien à me dire… ?

C'était bien plus qu'une perche tendue, à ce compte-là, Mihawk se rapprochait plus du pont-levis baissé avec haie d'honneur que de la trop subtile tentative de lui soutirer des informations.

Les réponses de Shanks ne l'avaient pas satisfait ; enfin, si seulement il pouvait accorder du crédit aux élucubrations d'un homme soûl et incapable de la moindre objectivité quand il était question de son petit dernier… Mais au-delà de tout ça, Mihawk détestait l'idée d'être dépendant de la conclusion d'une inconnue couchée sur une feuille de papier, seule décisionnaire du destin de Luffy.

À force d'écouter parler la petite famille, il en avait déduit que les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie étaient profondément liés, et il attendait de Nami un retour, une base, quelque chose de cohérent sur lequel s'appuyer.

\- … à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le Tribunal… ? Rien de plus que ce que tu n'as déjà vu, Mihawk…

\- Shanks m'a–

\- Il est encore tôt, tu devrais en profiter pour rentrer te reposer un peu, le coupa-t-elle en resserrant son châle sur ses épaules, se détournant pour rejoindre l'entrée.

Mihawk l'attrapa par le coude et la tourna vers lui, avec douceur mais fermeté, affrontant son regard buté mais pour autant toujours désespérément blanc.

Est-ce qu'elle aussi, dans une mesure dont il ignorait l'étendue, partageait ce que Shanks appelait le secret de Luffy ? Ne pas savoir avait ce quelque chose d'insupportable, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité – quelle vérité, à bien y réfléchir ? Il avait l'odieuse sensation de regarder le monde à travers un filtre de mauvaise qualité, d'être sur le point de toucher quelque chose, sans parvenir à discerner le moindre détail, loin, si loin des pièces du puzzle…

\- Nami. Vous n'arriverez à rien, de cette manière… Sois franche. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça… ?

\- Luffy est complètement innocent.

\- … il me semblait pourtant qu'on était dans la même salle, rétorqua-t-il en raffermissant l'étreinte de ses doigts. Celle où ton frère a brisé la nuque d'un spectateur en plein milieu de l'exposition d'éléments à charge.

\- … _Luffy n'a rien fait_ , siffla-t-elle en se dégageant. Si t'étais un peu moins dans tes papiers et un peu plus connecté à la vie réelle, t'aurais déjà compris… !

\- Je–

\- Sors, maintenant, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je voudrais… me reposer, moi aussi.

Il n'insista pas, reprit sa mallette, renfila ses chaussures et sortit sur le perron, le battant claquant sèchement derrière lui, suivi par le bruit des verrous et du rideau intérieur, signe que la conversation était bel et bien close et que cette famille en avait fini avec lui, pour aujourd'hui tout du moins.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, sentit la repousse de sa barbe sous ses doigts, les sillons de ses rides, le pli amer de ses lèvres ; la douche d'hier soir n'avait rien changé à son état de nerfs – il avait besoin de fermer l'œil, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour laisser à son cerveau le temps d'assimiler les dernière informations.

Et réfléchir.

Être le plus rationnel possible, là où le monde semblait lui dire que rien n'était destiné à abonder dans son sens, dans cette histoire.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Niyu : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, c'est plaisant à savoir ;) à bientôt, peut-être !**

 **Yuh : Hello ! Ton correcteur orthographique m'a donné un sacré fou rire, en transformant Akainu en Alain x) Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que la poursuite des déboires de ce pauvre Luffy t'a plu ! A la prochaine !**

 **Mercure : Bonsoir~! Haha, ton message qui se finit avec une grose dose de sadisme satisfait, ça me plaît ! :) T'en fais pas, la suite est toujours sur le feu ! A toute' ! **

**Pouloulou : Hello ! Contente que les fictions précédentes t'aient plu ! Law ne va pas tarder à se montrer, ne t'en fais pas, encore quelques chapitres et il justifiera son statut x) Et certes, il n'est pas vraiment en accord avec le personnage dépeint dans ces derniers chapitres...**  
 **Bon par contre ma pauvre tu t'es torturée l'esprit pour quelque chose qui, potentiellement, n'en valait peut-être par la peine car j'ai checké mes PM et je ne vois nulle part trace d'un message que j'aurai envoyé à la lectrice en disant que ce n'était pas de la schizophrénie... (ce que je viens d'écrire ne veut pas dire que je confirme ou que j'infirme cette théorie, attention). Et tu n'es pas la seule à m'en avoir parlé donc autant pour moi si la review que tu as lue t'a induite en erreur. Du coup, préservons ta santé mentale, je conclus en disant qu'il va juste te falloir de la patience, fufufu... Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !**

 **Crow : Salut m'dame Crow ! *s'installe contre les cordes du ring* comment va ? Ah, tu sais, Shilliew c'est une bonne manière de l'écrire aussi ;) OK, les appellations à la Vargas ça me botte bien, faisons cela. J'espère que l'omega du jour t'a plu, néanmoins, et qu'il reste fidèle à lui-même... j'ai hâte de savoir si tu auras d'autres questions à venir avec le chapitre de ce soir ! Ne me parle pas de chocolat, je vais être frustrée car ma boîte est actuellement vide... **  
**Rien que le titre de la série que tu me cites est alléchant ! x_x Prends soin de toi aussi, à très vite !**

.

* * *

 **A dans 15 jours... !**


	7. Confession

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Comme je le disais à une lectrice, vous me mettez une pression incroyable bien malgré vous en me soutenant que je ne cèderai pas à une explication aussi simple qu'un trouble mental, que ça va forcément être tordu et bien borderline comme il faut... et... et c'est horrible parce que même si ça me fait plaisir, j'ai toujours la crainte de vous décevoir avec mes choix d'écritur. Et vos revieeeews... argh... ça m'a torturée de ne rien pouvoir vous dire sur le début de la fiction, mais maintenant que ce chapitre est sorti, je vais être bien plus libre de papoter avec vous sur le sujet._**

 ** _Je pense que votre patience, telle celle de Tybalt, va être récompensée (... je... il est possible que les plus jeunes ne saisissent pas cette réplique)..._**

 ** _D'ailleurs, je remercie infiniment MayAsuna pour son dessin, qui sera la parfaite illustration de cette fiction. Merci encore, mademoiselle !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 **Jour 10. Confession.**

 _Sous-sol de l'hôpital Zuckerberg, San Francisco, Californie._

Caesar jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, attendit une poignée de secondes supplémentaires avant de tendre le bras et d'agripper la manivelle la plus proche, sifflotant dans le vacarme du cliquetis des chaînes dans la série d'engrenages bien huilés ; ce bruit étant, pour le moment, l'unique son audible dans la pièce carrelée silencieuse, sous le regard de Monet debout devant la petite cuve qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds. Droite comme un i, bloc-notes entre les mains, elle patientait sagement, ses yeux d'or grands ouverts derrière ses larges lunettes.

Dans un grincement irrésistible, le dernier engrenage se mit en route, entraînant le plateau forgé qui débuta sa lente émergence de la surface de l'eau ; la silhouette de Luffy, trempée et solidement entravée, émergea de son bain forcé dans un éclat de rire, crachant une longue rasade d'eau à la figure de Monet qui se contenta d'esquiver paresseusement, impassible.

\- _"I look inside myself and see my heart is black",_ chantonna-t-il en haussant le sourcil, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau glacée. _"I see my red door, I must have it painted black"…_

\- Arrête ça, grogna Caesar en alignant le plateau au rebord du bassin. Putain, mec, ça fait cinq jours qu'on y est, change de disque… !

\- Les _Rolling Stones_ , c'est la vie, rétorqua Luffy en secouant la tête pour égoutter ses cheveux. Cultive-toi, pauvre tache. Et toi, lança-t-il à l'attention de Monet, t'en as pas marre d'essayer d'me transformer en barrique… ?!

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de mettre fin à tout ça, murmura-t-elle en prenant une note supplémentaire. Parlez, et nous vous promettons de vous laisser en paix.

\- Parler de quoi, bécasse ?

\- Vous êtes bien Monkey D. Luffy ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, visiblement dépité.

Monet nota, encore une fois, que la mention de son identité semblait être quelque chose de particulièrement sensible chez lui, notion qu'elle tentait d'appuyer par tous les moyens ; il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot intéressant, depuis que leurs séances privées avaient débutées, et la psychanalyste commençait à douter sérieusement de l'obtention du moindre résultat probant.

\- Et c'est moi qui ai des problèmes de disque ? railla-t-il.

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas indéfiniment.

\- T'as qu'une semaine pour me faire cracher le morceau. Oh, pardon… plus que 2 jours, ricana-t-il en étirant sa nuque.

Caesar jeta un regard en biais à Monet, perplexe – il était bien incapable de dire comment ce morveux était au courant de la deadline qui leur avait été imposée, le personnel directement lié à Luffy prenant soin de ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre information en sa présence. Et puisqu'il semblait bien mieux renseigné que ce qu'ils pensaient, il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait plus à attendre très longtemps avant la fin du temps alloué.

Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux et imprévisible, monstre tapi dans le placard attendant la nuit à venir pour s'aventurer dans la chambre d'un enfant endormi ; à cet instant précis, Caesar se demanda comment il serait un jour capable de dormir à nouveau sereinement, tout en sachant que ce type les détestait au plus haut point et qu'il serait peut-être, un jour, susceptible de leur mettre la main dessus.

\- J'ai gaffé, c'est ça… ? Vraiment _navré_ de venir foutre en l'air vos plans merdiques…

\- Caesar, fais-le redescendre, j'en ai assez de l'entendre, soupira-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

L'infirmier obéit, activant le mécanisme qui se remit en marche dans un chuintement perçant ; Luffy jeta un coup d'œil au bassin inondé d'eau glacée, derrière lui, et offrit un sourire goguenard à ses tortionnaires.

\- Z'avez pas un autre truc, pour changer ? Nan parce que là, j'trouve que l'eau s'est un peu réchauffée depuis tout à l'heure, nargua-t-il en remuant les pieds.

\- La ferme, marmonna Caesar en le regardant couler lentement sous la surface.

\- _"Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts"_ , chantonna-t-il, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les leurs avec défiance. _"It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black"_ …

Les remous de l'eau se refermèrent sur lui, et Monet resta un long instant à le contempler, immobile, happée par la profondeur de son regard et le sourire infect qui étirait ses lèvres, à travers la réflexion du liquide troublé par le mouvement de sa bouche toujours occupée à fredonner, son reflet bientôt invisible à son regard parmi le panaché de bulles s'échappant de ses poumons.

Ils pouvaient aussi bien le laisser mourir ici que ce type n'en aurait cure, et elle était prête à parier qu'il ne remuerait pas le petit doigt pour tenter de s'échapper.

Tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé _le_ point, inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit, hormis le bon vouloir d'un homme incontrôlable à l'instant donné ; il était toujours aisé de faire parler quelqu'un, pour peu qu'il ait quelque chose à perdre. Mais ce raisonnement ne s'appliquait pas à ce garçon qui ne semblait pas effrayé d'en finir, peu importe la méthode employée. Etait-ce le reflet d'une trop grande confiance en lui, ou d'une fatalité si omniprésente qu'elle en occultait tout le reste… ?

Ils avaient essayé une grande panoplie de ce qu'elle savait être la routine pour les agents habilités à employer des méthodes d'interrogations poussées contre des hommes et des femmes considérés comme des dangers pour la nation et, à son grand dam, toutes s'étaient révélées infructueuses ; la privation de nourriture et de sommeil n'avaient pas encore montré d'effet satisfaisant, pas plus que les intimidations physiques, les menaces et les plongées dans l'eau froide.

Quand ils l'avaient entièrement déshabillé et que Monet lui avait demandé si cet état représentait une forme d'humiliation pour lui, Luffy s'était contenté de ricaner en contemplant son corps dénudé avant de lui lancer qu'il était une telle magnificence qu'être nu ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, et qu'il était au contraire très fier d'être exposé aux regards d'inconnus qui devaient certainement l'envier.

\- _« Et mégalo, avec ça »,_ songea-t-elle en se détournant du bassin pour rejoindre l'entrée. Caesar, préviens-moi s'il daigne déblatérer autre chose que ses provocations, veux-tu… ?

\- Je gère, murmura-t-il en reportant son attention sur la silhouette immobile de Luffy, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

Il songea au Gouverneur de leur état, qui avait vécu 13 ans sous le même toit que ce monstre, et ne put réprimer un lourd frisson quand Luffy tourna la tête dans sa direction, sous l'eau, son rictus s'agrandissant lentement, l'obligeant à détourner le regard, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour se composer un air flegmatique qui n'en était rien, son esprit pourtant à des années-lumière de la sérénité qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher.

Ils marchaient sur la tête, tous, forcés qu'ils étaient de devoir composer avec un patient de cette nature ; de mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu un tel dispositif de sécurité mobilisé pour un seul homme, d'autant plus un grand adolescent qu'un adulte prêt à mener sa propre vie.

Sa montre indiqua 1 minute 35, signe qu'il était temps de faire remonter le mécanisme.

Et ô combien il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, rien que pour laisser une chance au destin, au hasard, d'en finir ici même, une bonne fois pour toutes, avec Monkey D. Luffy.

Sa main resta en suspension au-dessus de la poignée, l'hésitation le figeant dans son geste, le laissant songeur quant à une potentielle évolution de cette situation.

Concrètement… que risquait-il ?

Les foudres d'Aokiji ?

Une mise à pied temporaire ?

Ou bien pire, un homicide involontaire ?

Encore ce matin, il avait pu remettre le nez dans le rapport de Silvers Rayleigh et les annotations d'Aokiji et Akainu sur le débordement du Tribunal, et ses yeux avaient parcouru chaque détail, chaque particularité, qui faisait de Luffy une représentation parfaite du monstre que tout le monde avait un jour craint de croiser en regardant sous son lit.  
L'aisance avec laquelle il avait brisé la mâchoire du premier agent d'un coup de talon, comme on écrase un insecte qui nous dérange, et l'absence totale d'hésitation quand il avait froidement assassiné un homme qui s'était interposé entre lui et la sortie – s'il était capable de montrer si peu de remords en ces circonstances, quel châtiment pouvait-il réserver à ceux qui s'étaient délibérément joués de lui… ?

2 minutes 15 passées.

Peut-être saisissait-il son unique chance de mettre fin à ce blasphème qu'était son existence toute entière, à cet instant précis ?

Une occasion en or d'éviter à tout le monde de plausibles représailles capables de leur faire appeler la mort de tous leurs vœux ? Nul doute que Néfertari Vivi avait certainement prié pour que tout s'arrête, et Caesar savait qu'il serait aussi prompt qu'elle à le faire.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, le tirant de ses pensées macabres dans un sursaut terrible ; rien de plus qu'un collègue quelconque, mais cette intervention suffit à le ramener à la raison et actionner la manivelle, encore une fois, ramenant Luffy dans le monde des vivants en moins d'une quinzaine de secondes, le regardant émerger de la surface dans un rire bruyant, toussant et crachant de l'eau, visiblement loin d'être impressionné par le risque de noyade qu'il venait de frôler.

\- Wooooh, mec, cette fois j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me buter… ! s'écria-t-il, tout sourire. Putain c'que c'était bon… !

\- … t'es bon à enfermer, tu le sais, ça… ? haleta-t-il, encore sous le choc de la puissance de sa montée émotionnelle dont il avait été le spectateur impuissant, coincé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

\- Viens pas m'la jouer, tu tortures des gens, tu vaux pas mieux que moi. T'es juste du bon côté de la barrière… Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il après un léger silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là… ?!

Caesar avait parfaitement conscience de rentrer dans son petit jeu, en faisant ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui – son attitude anticonformiste l'agaçait au plus haut degré.

Luffy se mordit la lèvre, mutin, sourcil haussé, certain d'avoir fait mouche ; oh, visiblement, monseigneur Caesar Clown ne supportait pas bien l'intimidation. Une carte de plus à abattre, il était le mieux placé pour savoir comment amener quelqu'un au point de rupture.

\- J'entends par là que tu devrais… profiter du temps qu'il te reste à t'octroyer le droit de placer tes pions comme tu le désires. Le vent tourne toujours…

Il se pencha vers lui et sourit, narquois.

\- … et je serai là pour le voir frapper à ta porte, Caesar…

\- La ferme !

La gifle résonna dans le silence de la pièce, rythmé par le bruit du clapotis de l'eau, et le rire lent, caverneux, qui s'échappa du patient, sous le regard effaré du collègue de Caesar figé dans son geste.

\- … ça va s'voir, ça, commenta-t-il en désignant le filet de sang sur le menton d'un Luffy allègre.

\- Raconte pas de connerie, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Crois c'que tu veux, j'te dis juste que ça va s'voir, c'tout. Vous l'présentez dans pas longtemps.

\- Dégage de là, rétorqua Caesar en lui désignant la porte. Et toi, tu perds rien pour attendre, persifla-t-il à Luffy qui ne s'était pas départi de son expression railleuse.

Il ne supportait plus l'éclat de défiance dans son regard, cette attitude je-m'en-foutiste qui l'usait à petits feux, quand c'était lui qui était supposé dominer la situation et noyer l'autre dans un désespoir sans fond.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Jour 10.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Shanks rêvait.

L'instant était paisible, mais son cœur battait une chamade incroyable, réminiscence de ce qu'il avait ressenti en franchissant les portes de l'orphelinat, treize ans auparavant ; il était nerveux, lui, l'adulte, le Tout-Puissant dans ce parterre d'enfants qui lui arrivaient tout juste au genou. Il avait écarté, tant bien que mal, l'idée qu'il venait choisir un enfant comme on sélectionne la meilleure tomate sur l'étal du supermarché, et s'était laissé guider à travers la grande cour par le directeur – les images n'avaient pas perdu en netteté, et même après tout ce temps, son cerveau était parfaitement capable de recréer la misère évidente dans laquelle ces enfants vivaient, l'organisme n'étant pas financé par une quelconque instance.

Le directeur lui avait parlé de ce petit garçon, encore jamais adopté malgré les demandes faites le concernant, tous les parents s'étant désistés après avoir passé quelques heures avec lui, et accroupi dans un coin, en train de jouer à la craie à même le sol, dos tourné à l'ombre de Shanks.

Shanks se retourna dans son lit, fronça les sourcils, tendit le bras.

« Monkey D. Luffy ».

La seule indication gravée sur le pendentif de son collier quand il avait été trouvé par un des membres du personnel de la protection de l'enfance, dans les rues de Rio.

Il s'était retourné, un instant aveuglé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, et ses yeux bruns avaient peu à peu situé son visage parmi le contre-jour ; il lui avait souri, timidement, et s'était relevé pour venir le rejoindre et lui serrer la main, sa paume si minuscule dans celle de Shanks, qui avait retiré son chapeau de paille pour le lui poser sur la tête et le soulever dans son bras.

Il avait l'air heureux. Angoissé, aussi, au moins autant nerveux que lui.

Silencieux pendant le trajet en avion, recroquevillé contre Shanks, ses yeux se posant sans arrêt sur tout ce qui l'entourait ; tout le temps niché avec Nami à peine rencontrée dans l'aéroport, sa main dans la sienne. Lové dans son lit avec Sabo, incapable de dormir tout seul, terrorisé par le noir de la villa.

Shanks se réveilla en sursaut quand la douleur incisive d'une lame lui traversa le thorax, avec le sourire retors de Luffy pour dernière image ; il se redressa dans ses draps, haletant, porta une main à sa poitrine intacte.

Un rêve.

Rien qu'un rêve.

Il constata qu'il était sous la couverture de son lit, malgré ses vêtements civils, ses chaussures posées sur le sol près de lui ; Nami et Sabo avaient dû le porter jusqu'ici, le déchausser et s'assurer qu'il respirait encore, entre deux beuveries sans fin – l'embarras lui enflamma le visage ; ce n'était vraiment pas l'attitude d'un père responsable, inutile de le lui répéter, mais il se sentait incapable de surmonter quoi que ce soit, en ce moment. Penser à Luffy le plongeait dans un désespoir absolu d'où il ne se sentait pas de se relever.

Peut-être même n'en avait-il pas l'envie, en plus du reste.

Repoussant la couette, il s'assit au bord du lit, assurant sa prise avant de se lever, légèrement chancelant ; atteindre la porte ne fut pas compliqué, mais rejoindre la salle de bain à travers le couloir bordé de meubles s'avéra plus proche du parcours du combattant que de l'aisance supposée être là depuis des années. À tâtons, il poussa le battant et erra jusqu'au lavabo, ouvrant le robinet d'eau fraîche pour s'en asperger le visage.

Gueule de bois immonde, pulsations insupportables et douleur abdominale dévorante, mais ce n'était certainement rien comparé à ce que Luffy devait ressentir quand il émergeait enfin, dans cette moiteur cotonneuse nauséeuse qu'il lui était si difficile d'exprimer.

Il releva la tête et se contempla dans le miroir, tentant de dissimuler le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, et s'essuya le visage avec la première serviette venue ; un parfum sucré s'insinua dans son nez, lui rappelant les éclats de rire de son benjamin qui courait se jeter sur son lit, au petit matin, les cris de Nami et de Sabo venant le rejoindre une poignée de secondes plus tard, et un sanglot lui échappa.

La serviette de Luffy.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, au pied de la vasque, et resta prostré la tête dans le tissu, inspirant désespérément le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, le parquet du palier grinça et la porte s'entrouvrit derrière lui sur Sabo, sourcils froncés.

\- … Papa… ?

\- Ça va, hoqueta-t-il en agitant la main. J'arrive, chéri.

\- Mihawk est en bas. Il voudrait faire un point avant que la séance reprenne, après-demain.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Sabo hésita, un instant, leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de son père, l'étreignant brièvement avant de tourner les talons – la distance physique que le Gouverneur observait avec ses enfants, en public, avait peu à peu déteint sur leur sphère privée ces dernières années, et semblait plus palpable encore depuis que Luffy avait été traîné de force hors de cette maison.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il retrouva Nami occupée à dresser la table avec Mihawk, aujourd'hui en civil malgré la présence de sa mallette bourrée de paperasse en tout genre – il avait toujours connu le meilleur ami de son père tiré à quatre épingles, sévère dans ses costumes sur-mesure et ses cheveux impeccables.

Preuve subtile mais supplémentaire que la vie qu'il avait connue avant ne serait plus jamais la même.

Dans un soupir, Sabo leva les yeux vers l'étage, où les pas de Shanks se faisaient entendre, loin d'être assurés ; son ombre se profila dans les marches et son corps se traîna littéralement dans l'escalier, sa main tremblante cherchant la rambarde pour trouver une prise supplémentaire – les effets pernicieux de l'alcool, contre lesquels Mihawk l'avait de nombreuses fois mis en garde, mais que leur Gouverneur de père ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux.

L'avocat leva les yeux dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, couverts encore en main.

\- … T'as vraiment une gueule de cul, Shanks.

\- J't'emmerde, Hawkey, rétorqua-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard. … y'avait d'bouteilles de rhum, sur l'comptoir. Sont où ?

\- Vidées dans l'évier, annonça Nami en amenant un pichet d'eau sur la table. À table, tu as besoin de manger.

\- Pas faim.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sabo l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna, bon gré mal gré, jusqu'à sa chaise, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir d'une pression ferme sur les épaules, comme il le ferait d'un enfant récalcitrant ; il avait atteint le point de non-retour, la veille, en portant son père grisé au-delà du raisonnable dans sa chambre, et avait décidé avec sa sœur qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas s'autodétruire un peu plus. Ce n'était pas en noyant son chagrin qu'il aiderait Luffy, ni même aucun de ses enfants.

Coby avait pris le relais, au bureau, mais le gamin ne pourrait jamais supporter seul la lourdeur administrative qui incombait en temps normal à son patron, surtout à long terme ; il faisait bonne figure devant les attaques répétées de la presse et des opposants politiques, mais Sabo savait que cet état de fait ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

\- On s'en contrefous complètement, Papa, répliqua sa cadette en posant les saladiers sur le porte-plat, s'asseyant près d'un Mihawk prêt à faire le service, sous le regard caverneux de leur père. Tu vas manger, point. C'était quoi, ton dernier repas, mmn… ?

\- Sais plus.

\- Une pizza ananas-chocolat-anchois que t'as même pas été fichu de cuisiner convenablement, et c'était il y a trois jours.

\- C'bon, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un carnet alimentaire, s'agaça-t-il en contemplant, maussade, la salade de pommes de terre que Mihawk venait de déposer devant son nez.

Indifférent à son irritabilité, les trois autres attaquèrent le contenu de leur assiette, ignorant le Shanks bouillonnant qui semblait fixer son plat avec l'intention de le voir se désintégrer sous son regard noir.

Cette inertie lui était insupportable.

Serrant le poing et les dents, il les toisa avec sécheresse, rendu furieux par leur détachement affiché. Leur nonchalance le rendait fou.

Assez pour le faire exploser et émerger, brièvement, de son état semi-comateux.

\- Comment vous pouvez bouffer alors que Luffy est enfermé avec une bécasse supposée décider de son état mental ?! vociféra-t-il.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, annonça calmement Mihawk.

\- Putain, ça t'va bien d'dire ça… ! C'toi son avocat, t'es supposé faire c'que tu peux pour l'sortir d'là… !

\- Papa, murmura Sabo avant de déglutir, pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction. Stop. Arrête de faire l'enfant. Si tu te pointes à la séance avec cinq kilos de moins et l'air d'avoir écumé le rayon d'alcool de l'épicier du coin, tu crois que ça va aider les jurés à penser que Luffy ne mérite pas la peine de mort… ? Alors s'te plaît, rappelle-toi que t'es un humain, pas une serpillière, et garde la tête haute pour nous tous.

C'est un long silence qui suivit sa tirade, Nami retournant au contenu de son assiette, Mihawk gardant ses prunelles rivées sur Shanks qui s'obstinait à ne regarder personne dans les yeux.

Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé, déjà, 15 ans plus tôt, quand la mère de Nami et Sabo s'était éteinte ; la détresse de Shanks, et la seule ligne de vie à laquelle il s'était raccrochée : l'adoption de Luffy. Les démarches administratives étaient déjà en route depuis longtemps quand elle était partie, et s'acharner à faire venir Luffy malgré la difficulté du contexte avait été le seul leitmotiv de cet homme brisé, qui n'avait eu de cesse de relier le petit garçon qu'il était à la volonté de sa femme.

Au point qu'à présent, lui retirer Luffy revenait à lui retirer sa femme une deuxième fois, à perdre tout ce qu'elle représentait – et c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Soufflant bruyamment, Nami lui saisit la main, l'obligeant à tenir sa fourchette avant de piquer les pommes de terre et de la pousser vers sa bouche obstinément fermée.

\- T'as mis un temps fou à m'apprendre à tenir mes couverts correctement. Ça me gêne pas de te rendre la pareille et de te faire manger, s'il le faut. Alors fais un effort, maugréa-t-elle.

Boudeur, Shanks entrouvrit la bouche et se laissa faire, sourcils froncés, image même du rejet ; personne ne releva, se contentant de manger sans prêter attention à son attitude, et Mihawk reprit le cours de sa conversation à propos des avancées du chantier que Sabo supervisait, sur Union Square, indifférent au comportement rebelle de son meilleur ami.

Il avait besoin d'avoir une réelle conversation avec lui, incluant la condition qu'il soit totalement sobre et enclin à parler, ce qui relevait de l'exploit, ces derniers temps ; Mihawk, malgré les derniers évènements, ne pouvait pas exclure l'idée que Luffy risquait la peine de mort, et Shanks devait démontrer sa capacité à encaisser cette vérité et à gérer Sabo et Nami, peu importe le verdict annoncé.

Il avait également un autre genre de deal à lui proposer, et il tenait à ce que son meilleur ami ait l'esprit clair pour saisir tous les enjeux de cette proposition – que lui-même répugnait à mettre en place, mais qui n'était qu'un sauve-conduit comme un autre, dans le foutoir sans nom qu'était ce procès.

Du coin de l'œil, il lorgna vers le Gouverneur, qui triait ses aliments du bout de sa fourchette comme le ferait un adolescent bourré de troubles alimentaires ; puéril, mais cette réaction était mieux que pas de réaction du tout. Il mangeait, lentement mais sûrement, et le voir ingérer autre chose que de l'alcool avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant.

Sabo laissa le relais à Nami, question de sujet, et la jeune femme embraya sur ses derniers partiels, encore en cours de préparation au moment où Luffy avait été appréhendé à leur domicile, et à présent terminés ; Mihawk était certain, comme tous ceux autour de cette table, que leurs résultats ne seraient pas ce que Nami aurait fait de mieux en temps normal, mais le sujet présentait une distraction comme une autre et Nami s'efforçait d'être optimiste au possible, à la manière de Sabo.

\- … Mihawk ? marmonna Shanks entre deux silences.

\- Mmn.

\- … de quoi tu voulais parler, à propos de Luffy… ?

L'avocat l'évalua du regard, cherchant la moindre trace de colère ou d'agressivité, mais ne lui trouva qu'un air concerné, si ce n'était renfrogné ; le sujet était délicat, et il ne comptait plus les heures passées à le ressasser sous tous les angles, cherchant les failles, les exceptions, les risques, mais puisque rien n'abondait dans leur sens, en ce moment, autant jouer tous les cartes possibles.

\- Avant ça, j'aimerais que tu gardes en tête que ce que je te propose n'est rien de plus qu'une idée comme une autre. C'est une… _possibilité_ , mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle. Et tous ensemble. J'ai besoin de votre avis et… de votre manque de partialité.

\- … notre manque de partialité ? répéta Sabo en le scrutant de ses yeux clairs.

\- Exactement. Je connais Luffy à travers Shanks et via mes visites depuis longtemps mais c'est vous qui vivez avec lui, qui formez une famille. Et contrairement à ce que peuvent dire d'autres personnes qui sont mal placées pour juger, vous, vous êtes les plus à même de savoir ce qui est mieux pour lui. Vous me suivez ?

Nami acquiesça et reposa ses couverts, s'asseyant au fond de sa chaise, bras croisés, dans une attitude défensive qui n'échappa pas à Mihawk, mais qui ne s'attarda pas dessus pour autant, comme pour le reste. Sabo conserva une posture beaucoup plus ouverte, mais pas pour autant dénuée de méfiance, à en juger son regard.

Chacun d'entre eux était un loup prêt à défendre la meute, peu importe le moyen et la manière, pourvu que la fin soit celle escomptée.

\- Shanks… tu n'es pas sans ignorer comment ça fonctionne, là-dessous. Tu es Gouverneur de Californie, nous sommes collés au Mexique et tu sais à quel point le mot « corruption » fait vibrer et flipper à la fois, qu'importe qui ça concerne.

\- Bakchich… ? … Pour qui… ?

\- Papa… ! s'exclama Nami en le vrillant du regard. Tu t'entends, là ?!

Il leva le doigt, visage fermé, indiquant de manière implicite qu'il était inutile de discuter ses questions, avant de faire signe à Mihawk de poursuivre. Sabo n'avait pas bronché, l'air attentif à ce que cette solution impliquait, tant en avantages qu'en conséquences désastreuses.

\- On pourrait faire alléger les chefs d'accusation. J'en ai… déjà parlé avec Sadi. Les parents de Vivi n'ont plus l'air aussi certains qu'avant, ce sont les premiers à douter de la santé mentale de Luffy et ils ne sont pas persuadés qu'il soit entièrement responsable de ses actes. Le plus dur à convaincre, ça reste Aokiji, celui qui prend la décision finale avec les jurés, il est droit dans ses bottes et ça serait pas une partie de rigolade, sérieusement. Mais à côté d'Akainu, Aokiji c'est le club Med… ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

\- Pas nécessairement, souffla Shanks en faisant tourner l'eau dans son verre, pensif. J'ai largement de quoi le calmer.

\- … solide ?

\- Je peux appeler Benn Beckman.

\- … oncle Benn ? s'étonna Nami en haussant le sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans… ?

Shanks dévia son regard de Mihawk pour contempler sa fille, pesant longuement le pour et le contre.

Est-ce qu'il devait les congédier et poursuivre cette conversation seul avec Mihawk, ou pouvait-il pousser le vice à mêler un peu trop ses enfants à ce qui risquait de se tramer, s'il prenait une énième décision hasardeuse… ?

Ils étaient grands, à présent ; il était incapable de les protéger de tout, comme l'avait démontré l'expérience avec Luffy, qui débouchait sur une catastrophe sans précédent dans sa vie.

\- Benn est le directeur de la CIA, Nami, marmonna Sabo.

\- Exact. Et Akainu, qui adore mener des croisades contre mon petit arrière-train, est directement issu de la sous-section direction des analyses sur le Moyen-Orient, compléta Shanks. Et… sous une certaine administration, pendant un temps donné, on le soupçonne d'avoir enfreint les législations concernant la torture.

\- Je croyais que la CIA était indépendante du Gouvernement américain… ?

\- Certes. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont des réglementations à respecter. C'est un scandale qui remonte à plus de dix ans, on peut considérer que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, mais les soupçons pèsent toujours sur Akainu. Benn le supporte pas et ça le dérangera pas de le balancer, si je le lui demande. De quoi dissuader notre commissaire de venir trop mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

Difficile à envisager, mais pas impossible.

Mihawk en était là de ses réflexions quand Shanks poussa un long soupir, secouant la tête sans lâcher son assiette du regard, physiquement présent mais son esprit à des milliers de miles de là.

\- … tentant, je te l'accorde, mais je ne ferai pas ça, murmura-t-il en faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est du concret, et–

\- C'est une affaire publique, et tu trouveras toujours un héros dans les rédacteurs-en-chef de la ville pour vouloir fouiner s'il trouve que cette histoire a été expédiée un peu trop vite. Les jurés… ils sont douze, Mihawk, et je doute fortement que quiconque soit disposé à se laisser acheter.

\- La défense peut en récuser au moins 4, et je suis le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on a pu influencer le tirage au sort. Que crois-tu que j'ai fait, quand je n'étais pas au commissariat avec Luffy et que je préparais l'ouverture du procès...?

\- Alors ça serait quoi… ? Une arnaque au long court ? Mihawk, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est _impossible_. Et honnêtement, j'ai déjà du mal à me regarder dans un miroir, alors je me vois pas aller encore plus loin dans le marasme de ma connerie. Cette discussion s'arrête là.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 11.**

Monet releva la tête quand des coups précipités résonnèrent à sa porte, reconnut la silhouette de Caesar derrière le verre dépoli et activa l'ouverture du battant sécurisé, se retrouvant face au visage luisant de sueur de son coéquipier, visiblement hors d'haleine. Intact, aussi, signe que Luffy ne l'avait pas délesté d'un membre en guise d'avant-goût de vendetta.

\- Il y a un problème… ? s'enquit-elle en reposant tranquillement son stylo sur son sous-main.

\- C'est l'autre putain de dégénéré, haleta-t-il, mains sur les genoux.

\- Je me doute que tu n'as pas galopé jusqu'ici pour me dire que la concierge allait se marier, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement acerbe. Alors… ?

\- … les chiens veulent pas rentrer.

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil vers son ordinateur et amena le clavier à elle, ouvrant l'interface des caméras de surveillance, jusqu'à celles pointant directement sur Luffy et son environnement de niveau 1, à savoir la pièce elle-même et le couloir qui la desservait.

L'adolescent était toujours là où elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, assis sur sa chaise, solidement entravé, immobile et visiblement serein, à en juger la ligne détendue de ses épaules et de ses bras – le sac de toile qui dissimulait son visage se gonflait lentement mais sûrement, signe qu'il respirait sans difficulté et preuve irréfutable que la position le laissait indifférent, là où tous les suspects paniquaient quand il était question de ce genre d'interrogatoire.

À la porte, ouverte sur le corridor, deux dresseurs accompagnés de leurs chiens, qui se contentaient d'aller et venir dans l'encadrement, oreilles en arrière, queue entre les pattes. Elle se pencha sur l'écran et observa leur petit manège une longue minute durant, fascinée – cette méthode faisait partie de celles qu'Akainu utilisait régulièrement, le suspect cagoulé était rendu aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait et mis en contact forcé avec des chiens particulièrement agressifs et bruyants, un procédé d'intimidation de plus pour faire céder la bravoure des plus taiseux.

\- Tu piges un peu ? s'exclama Caesar en essuyant son front perlé de sueur. Les clébards _flippent leur race_ à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que ce taré !

\- C'est captivant, chuchota Monet en se mordillant la lèvre. Tu as vu ça… ? Aucun signe de tension. Ce garçon a des nerfs plus solides que n'importe qui sur ce continent, je peux te l'assurer, Caesar…

\- Mais on s'en fout ! C'est un putain de psycho, ouais, c'est ça qui est sûr ! Qu'il ait les nerfs plus durs que les rivets de la statue de la Liberté, ça relève du foutu détail, Monet ! J'te l'répète, déclare-le sain d'esprit et fais-le gazer, il est pas normal, ce fils de–

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une grosse dinde et retourne-y, rétorqua-t-elle. Je veux ton rapport dans une heure.

\- Mais je–

\- _Maintenant_. Il nous reste moins de douze heures avant la reprise du procès, et je dois impérativement rendre quelque chose, ordonna-t-elle en le congédiant d'un geste, retournant à ses notes sans prêter la moindre attention à la panique sur le visage de Caesar.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 12.**

 _Cour Suprême de Californie, quartier Tenderloin, San Francisco_

Akainu rajusta sa cravate en fixant son reflet dans la vitre de la guérite de l'entrée, récupérant ses affaires personnelles dans le bac que lui tendait l'officier, près du détecteur à métaux.

C'était aujourd'hui que s'ouvrait l'audience demandée par Aokiji, la semaine précédente, suite aux débordements incontrôlables de l'accusé en plein exposé des charges, et lui le premier ignorait les résultats obtenus par Monet pendant la détention de Monkey D. Luffy à la clinique.

Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable, avec pour seule image dans ses rêves celle du rictus odieux de celui qu'il s'acharnait à faire tomber, comme une promesse que le temps viendrait où il ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

Il rangea ses clés dans sa poche, consulta une dernière fois son portable avant de le couper pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, accrochant du regard le passage de Shanks, Nami et Sabo dans l'arche du détecteur, plus loin sur sa gauche. Mihawk était déjà là, cellulaire à l'oreille, mallette en main, faisant les cent pas devant la salle d'audience, où le public commençait à dangereusement s'amasser. Les Néfertari étaient déjà à l'intérieur, de même que Sadi, les jurés installés depuis un moment. Gecko Moria lui-même avait fait le déplacement. Akainu jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, balaya une dernière fois l'étendue du parterre de journalistes devant le tribunal et se détourna pour rejoindre la pièce bondée, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'au carré réservé aux témoins, lui-même en faisant partie ; il y retrouva Monet et Rayleigh, Smoker et Nico Robin, s'assit près de la psychiatre qui lui adressa un sourire retors, le lorgnant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- … où est Monkey ?

\- Dans la pièce d'à-côté, il passera par le couloir sécurisé.

\- Comment il est ?

\- Frais comme un gardon, tu penses bien, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- T'as l'air de t'être bien amusée, grinça-t-il en s'attardant un instant sur la moue satisfaite au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle resta silencieuse, mais Akainu savait trop bien à qui il avait affaire pour se laisser avoir par son mutisme ; la porte du fond s'ouvrit sur Aokiji et les autres magistrats, le premier ayant l'air plus usé que jamais, suivis par le greffier et cinq agents de police en tenue d'intervention, armes à la ceinture et le regard sévère – le juge semblait avoir privilégié la sécurité de l'audience, pour cette fois.

Bientôt, la porte de la salle se referma dans un claquement sec, derrière le public, bruit invitant tout un chacun à s'asseoir malgré le brouhaha ambiant, Aokiji ramenant le silence d'un coup de maillet mesuré mais ferme.

\- S'il vous plaît, lança-t-il à l'assemblée qui se tut en une poignée de secondes, avant de prendre place sur son siège, ajustant sa tenue sur ses épaules. Bien… Bonjour à tous et toutes. Aujourd'hui est donc déclarée ouverte la troisième session, à 10 heures 32, de l'affaire Néfertari Vivi au greffe numéro 160071. Au vu des… récents évènements, j'avais ordonné l'intervention d'un expert agrégé en psychiatrie la semaine précédente, afin que soit réalisée une évaluation psychiatrique de l'accusé de cette affaire, je nomme Monkey D. Luffy. Merci de faire entrer le prévenu, lança-t-il à un des agents resté en retrait sur sa droite, à l'opposé de l'auditoire.

L'homme fit demi-tour et, tirant un trousseau de clés de son mousqueton de ceinture, déverrouilla la porte qui lui était la plus proche, faisant un signe à l'intérieur avant de porter une main à son arme et de reculer, guidant deux autres agents encadrant une silhouette minuscule vêtue d'une tenue de clinique, bien loin du costume qu'elle portait auparavant.

Luffy se tendit entre ses deux gardiens pour apercevoir la foule et sourit, haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu vers Monet qui se contenta de sourire – Akainu décela, l'espace d'une seconde, le tic nerveux au coin de ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se compose ce masque d'indifférence qui lui était si cher.

L'adolescent fut traîné jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était réservée, où un quatrième intervenant l'attacha solidement aux emplacements prévus à cet effet, sous le regard vigilant des autres gardes présents dans la salle. Loin, très loin de Mihawk et du public, pour des raisons évidentes qui n'en demeuraient pas moins surprenantes aux yeux de l'assistance.

\- Et j'appelle à la barre le docteur Monet, pour exposer son rapport sur l'étude réalisée cette semaine sur le patient à sa charge, compléta Mihawk dans un murmure, sans toutefois lâcher Luffy du regard.

La jeune femme se leva gracieusement et quitta son box pour rejoindre le siège qui lui était désigné, dossier entre les mains ; Caesar restait à l'écart, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas non plus l'endroit où Luffy était retenu.

Deux jours que lui non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil, à l'exception de quelques instants de micro-sommeil, qui le laissaient fébrile et paranoïaque – il avait une trouille bleue que ce monstre s'échappe, et tout ce qu'il désirait était le voir s'étouffer dans une chambre à gaz et être certain qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, pour pouvoir espérer enfin un jour marcher dans la rue sans avoir à raser les murs.

Akainu lorgna sur la liasse de papiers que Monet avait laissée derrière elle, tendit le bras et s'en empara pour la parcourir du regard.

\- … pouvez-vous nous exposer le résultat de vos travaux, Monet, je vous prie… ? l'invita Sadi d'un geste de la main.

\- Luffy est… un patient relativement particulier, murmura-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai pris connaissance de son dossier dès son arrivée et j'ai pris le parti de le placer en cellule sécurisée, en restreignant au maximum ses interactions avec le personnel soignant. Il présentait une vivacité… peu commune, dirons-nous. Il a fracturé les premiers dispositifs de contention sans réelle difficulté, et présentait une volonté sans faille de s'échapper de l'endroit où nous le retenions. Il était – et demeure toujours – très prolixe quand il s'agit de mener en bateau son petit monde, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu lire dans les premiers rapports de police où l'on parle d'un silence buté à la limite du mépris. Régulièrement, il s'est retranché derrière de longues périodes de silence, refusant de coopérer par la même occasion, mais j'ai surtout remarqué sa provocation ouverte et sa franchise radicale.

Akainu jeta un coup d'œil aux dernières entrées d'Hermepp consignées sur les rapports de greffe qu'il avait en main, concernant la séance où Luffy avait tenté de fuir, se débarrassant des gêneurs sans hésitation ; _« Putain c'qu'elle s'est débattue, cette conne. Tout ça pour rien, en plus_ ». Un aveu, ni plus ni moins, qui serait largement utilisé contre lui par la partie adverse, et dont il avait l'air de se ficher totalement.

\- Comment avez-vous procédé ? poursuivit Mihawk en surlignant certains passages du rapport.

\- Par l'utilisation de certaines techniques de stimulation, dont je ne parlerai pas ici, éluda-t-elle. Le but étant de créer une relation entre le patient et le psychiatre afin qu'il se sente en confiance et se confie simplement…

 _« Stimulation, hein… Les questions sur l'E.I.T étaient beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas anodines »_ , songea Akainu en feuilletant un peu plus loin encore la copie du rapport, passant sur les éléments barrés de noir pour en arriver à la conclusion ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ne put réfréner l'envie de les river sur Luffy, qui le fixait également avec intérêt, un air mutin sur le visage, semblant le contempler avec l'intention d'en faire son déjeuner tardif.

Il s'attarda sur l'entaille nette sur sa lèvre inférieure, de celle que l'on obtient par une gifle un peu trop sentie, et fixa Monet, cette fois-ci, puis Caesar, qui semblait nerveux à en suer par tous les pores de la peau.

 _« Tu m'étonnes. »_

\- … –prendre son fonctionnement et sa manière d'appréhender son environnement, et l'amener à en dire plus. Le patient a gardé le silence la majorité du temps, et par silence j'entends bien qu'il ne laissait échapper aucune information concrète que j'aurais pu étudier au même titre que le reste. Il a longtemps campé sur ses provocations, mais nous avons finalement établi un dialogue, quand il a fini par accepter de répondre à mes questions.

\- Au bout de combien de temps ?

\- Cette nuit, à deux heures et demie du matin. Le rapport que vous avez en main est fraîchement rédigé, votre Honneur, sourit-elle en croisant les jambes.

Mihawk surprit le coup d'œil déplacé de Luffy sur le corps de Monet et coula un regard en biais à Shanks, qui n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, sous son expression dévastée.

\- Vous avez une projection à diffuser dans la salle ? s'enquit Aokiji en parcourant la requête formalisée cachetée par la clinique.

\- Absolument, si vous l'autorisez. Il s'agit de quelques extraits de mes entretiens avec le patient, qui vont me permettre d'introduire des conclusions.

\- Objection, lança Mihawk en levant le bras en même temps que ses yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ces entretiens relèvent du secret professionnel, leur diffusion au grand public est-elle légale, même dans le cadre de cette affaire… ?

\- Il ne s'agit rien de plus qu'une image à poser sur la retranscription intégrale et concise de tous mes échanges avec l'accusé, répliqua Monet. Les étaler à l'écran ou les faire lire aux jurés revient tout à fait au même, Dracule…

\- Rejeté, annonça Aokiji avec un regard appuyé pour son greffier. Monet, faites comme bon vous semble.

L'avocat redoutait cet instant ; il ignorait, comme le reste de la salle, ce qui allait s'étaler aux yeux et aux oreilles de tout le monde, et le souvenir du fiasco de la dernière diffusion d'éléments à charge était beaucoup trop vivace dans un coin dominant de son crâne pour qu'il parvienne à voir tout ceci d'un regard serein. Sabo ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus, et l'inquiétude sur le visage de Nami n'était pas plus rassurante.

Il y eu de longs instants de murmures, le temps d'installer le matériel, notamment entre les jurés, que Luffy s'était mis à fixer obstinément, sans même daigner cligner des yeux ; les femmes, en particulier, sans se départir de son sourire cynique, tendu contre les liens qui l'entravaient.

La neige de l'écran se délita pour afficher l'image datée de 02:11 d'une cellule claire, chichement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises, l'une étant occupée par Luffy, l'autre par Monet, sans fenêtre, juste un néon aveuglant presque trop fort pour l'angle de la caméra.

\- _… vous savez que c'est votre dernière nuit ici… ?_

\- _Yep._

\- _Vous savez aussi ce qui vous attend, si je n'arrive pas à statuer sur votre état… ?_

\- _Chambre à gaz._

Les jurés prirent des notes, comme presque chaque personne possédant un carnet, dans cette salle, à l'exception de Mihawk, qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le Luffy de leur réalité, qui regardait paresseusement les images à l'écran, sans cesser de sourire.

À croire qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, quand il avait eu cette conversation avec Monet, et qu'il savait d'avance qu'elle le mènerait à ce moment. Akainu semblait absorbé par la diffusion sans vraiment être là, le rapport tordu entre ses poings serrés, avec sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable, quelque part entre la réalisation brutale et le déni, avec le visage d'un homme prêt à croire n'importe quoi, pourvu que la réponse soit là.

\- _C'est très sérieux, cette fois. Je pense que vous avez assez joué,_ murmura la Monet de l'écran.

\- _Et votre petit jeu à vous… ? Est-ce qu'il vous a… apporté satisfaction ?_ souffla Luffy en haussant un sourcil, se penchant vers elle dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

\- _Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle une satisfaction_ , soupira-t-elle. _Je reste persuadée que vous êtes un garçon brillant et vous voir vous détruire de la sorte, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, non._

\- _Oh, arrêtez avec vos faux-semblants. Vous êtes peut-être réglo quand vous venez poser votre cul sur cette chaise, face à la caméra, mais vous et moi on sait qu'au fond vous êtes une sacrée garce,_ rétorqua-t-il.

\- Le patient présentait ces phases à 98% du temps. Non content de n'avoir aucune limite, il est aussi parfaitement conscient de ses capacités et n'hésite pas à s'en servir, commenta Monet. Il est intelligent, bien plus que la moyenne, et il présente un dédain incroyable pour tous les autres êtres humains qui interagissent avec lui. Pour les deux autres pourcents… j'y reviendrai un peu plus tard.

Mihawk échangea un long regard avec Shanks, stoïque malgré ses dents serrées ; il se rappela la virulence de ses propos, son insistance à vouloir se taire, à dissimuler ce qu'il savait sur Luffy, jusqu'au bout. À en juger par son expression, il avait certainement compris que lui-même ne réchapperait pas aux révélations qui allaient être faites, dans cette salle : Monet avait l'air bien trop heureuse pour avoir essuyé une défaite cuisante.

\- _Votre jugement reprendra son cours à 10 heures 30 demain matin, que ça vous plaise ou non. On peut même être condamné à titre posthume, alors tenter d'avaler votre langue ne vous aidera pas non plus. Maintenant… une dernière fois. Vous êtes bien Monkey D. Luffy ?_

La salle retint son souffle en voyant Luffy relever la tête et sourire à Monet, passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres comme le ferait Hannibal Lecter devant son prochain dîner.

\- … _J'm'appelle Kid. Eustass Kid_ , précisa-t-il après une seconde de latence. _Essaye de t'en rappeler, bébé, parce que tu s'ras bien contente de pouvoir le gueuler un jour quand j'te culbuterai contre ton bureau de poufiasse coincée du derche,_ annonça le Luffy de l'écran dans le lourd silence de la salle d'audience.

\- … Monkey D. Luffy est le premier cas réel de dissociation de la personnalité que j'ai pu observer de toute ma carrière, murmura Monet en soutenant le regard de l'adolescent hilare, à quelques mètres de là.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 **Ayako : Bon, hé bien, on dirait que la fiction t'a donné raison... :) Ah, c'est un problème, ça, la conscience qui revient quand on a pas envie de l'entendre, ces sales bêtes, elles perdent rien pour attendre... ! Oh, vraiment, il est si détestable que ça, cet Autre...? Je vais le peaufiner, je peux sûrement faire pire, mouhahaha ! Oh, c'est très gentil, j'essaye de soigner les chapitres :) À très bientôt ! Merci pour ta review !  
**

 **Yuh : Hello ! Oh, Law ne va pas tarder, promis, je prends tout mon temps pour mettre les choses en place... fufufu. Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir :3 Je vais tenter de garder le cap. A très vite !**

 **Madou : Heeey ! Bon, ça va, le négatif est pas aussi horrible que je l'imaginais en voyant la tournure de phrase du début de ta review, j'ai eu peur ^^ Tout ce que tu me dis est tout à fait clair ne t'en fais pas, et vrai, j'en conviens... en France tout du moins. Aux US, leurs statuts sont encore plus relous, il n'y a même pas de juge d'instruction, concrètement ce sont les avocats et le procureur qui font tout le boulot (c'te feignasse...). Là, Aokiji ne doit être présent que pour rendre un jugement, comme tu le soulignes. Je voulais toutefois lui donner un côté un peu plus... humain, dirons-nous, qu'une simple machine humaine qui engrange des infos et s'en sert pour trancher à la fois. D'où les questions qu'il pose, et l'expertise psy qu'il demande sans avoir même l'avis de Mihawk ou Sadi, alors qu'en théorie il ne le peut pas... Mais merci pour ce petit refresh de la fac de droit, ça me fait toujours du bien :p Merci aussi pour ta review, peut-être à bientôt, j'espère ne pas me gaufrer lamentablement sur de futurs sujets du Barreau...  
**

 **Crow : Yoooo jeune fille (c'est mieux ?) ! Alors, l'E.I.T est l'acronyme anglais pour des techniques d'interrogatoire poussées. C'est tout à fait réel et c'a grandement fait polémique, fût un temps, passke bon, perso, en tant qu'être humaine, je reconnais que si tu me retourne les ongles à la pince pendant 10 minutes, je t'avoue tout ce que tu veux, même que j'ai tué Kennedy et que j'ai aidé Hitler à s'enfuir au Mexique, pourvu que tu foutes la paix à mon corps, vois-tu x) Donc déglinguer des gens pour les faire avouer... c'a ses limites. Limites auxquelles l'EIT s'est frottée...**  
 **Oh, la théorie de l'expérience génétique est sacrément cool et creepy oO Mais c'est trop intelligent pour moi, j'aurais jamais réussi à broder un truc potable autour de cette idée sans me foirer à un moment où à un autre. Si quelqu'un a le niveau, j'irai lire !**  
 **Bon, comme tu l'auras constaté, Monet sera parvenue à ses fins, d'une certaine manière... Mais ils se sont bien amusés, ces crétins-là...**  
 **Et dans ma propre famille, personne ne pige le fait que je n'aime ni les frites, ni le Coca... Nous sommes des renégats _o/**  
 **Je la garde de côté, sait-on jamais, si j'ai du temps à tuer un soir, je m'essayerai à quelques épisodes, et je t'en dirai des nouvelles [Rejoins notre secte et créée-toi un compte x) ] Porte-toi bien également, à très vite ! Patience, patience...**

 **Guest : Euh... je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage pour trouver ça...**

.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans 2 semaines pour la suite ! Portez-vous bien !**


	8. Conclusions

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _En ce lendemain d'Halloween, voici la suite fin du procès de Luffy...  
Maintenant que vous savez enfin que Eustass est dans la place (merci Yuh ^^), il va falloir que je bosse sur ce qui va suivre. Et dans 15 jours, vous aurez droit à la venue d'un type ronchon et cynique à souhaits, qui est supposé être le deuxième perso principal de cette fiction et qui n'a toujours pas pointé son bouc.  
Oh, et puis OK, j'avoue, vous m'avez complètement grillée avec le vieux Portgas. Bien sûr qu'il sera dans cette fiction, je suis incapable d'écrire sans le faire rappliquer..._**

 ** _Pas mal d'entre vous avaient deviné de quoi il retournait, pour Luffy, et si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés sur le sujet (quoi que bien différent sur pas mal de points), je vous conseille de faire un tour chez flllora et son "Othello" qui vaut le détour pour la lecture, si vous avez le courage d'engloutir vos larmes malgré votre gorge serrée..._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup rassurée quant à votre réaction sur l'arrivée de Kid ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à ne pas rater la suite, fufufu._**

 ** _Sur ce..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

 **Jour 12. Conclusions.**

 _Cour Suprême de l'Etat de Californie, quartier Tenderloin, San Francisco._

\- … et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cas particulier de schizophrénie…? tenta Sadi en contemplant ses notes, jetant un coup d'œil à Mihawk qui acquiesça pour donner son approbation.

Deux heures.  
Deux heures depuis la conclusion de Monet, ferme et sans appel, et toutes les personnes ici présentes s'arrachaient les cheveux, à osciller entre deux aspects de ce procès présentant peu de précédents dans la carrière de chacun se trouvant dans cette salle.

De un, l'idée que Monet était une psychiatre reconnue, depuis longtemps accréditée par le Tribunal pour la qualité de ses expertises, et sous serment en plus du reste ; n'ayant de toute évidence rien à gagner ou à perdre à mentir.

Et de deux, l'idée que le public réuni dans cette pièce se trouvait être en face d'une personne atteinte d'une trouble aussi rare que celui-ci, bien qu'il fût « à la mode » des années durant.

\- La limite était encore trouble il y a des décennies de ça, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Le DSM est formel à ce sujet et donne une excellente idée des symptômes provoqués par ces troubles. Le schizophrène est victime de nombreuses hallucinations auditives, visuelles, sensorielles, même… ses idées sont délirantes… son verbiage est semé d'incohérences, ses discours sont désorganisés. Le comportement peut être agressif, catatonique, tout dépend… sans compter la négativité extrême que dégagent ces personnes. Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas schizophrène, c'est une certitude médicale, aussi vraie que le soleil se lève à l'est. Nous sommes en face d'un cas extrêmement rare… De tels troubles s'observent dans un pourcentage infime de la population.

\- Quelle est la différence concrète entre ces deux notions ? lança Mihawk en coulant une œillade aux jurés qui semblaient au moins aussi perdus qu'eux.

Monet poussa un profond soupir et ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer au coin de son chemisier, dépitée ; cette bande de macaques la fatiguait, à devoir la forcer à se rappeler des notions les plus élémentaires de psychiatrie pour les leur retransmettre de la manière la plus clinique possible, sans jargon et spécificités, et elle aurait aimé être à des heures d'ici, à retourner ressasser ses archives précieusement conservées sur Monkey D. Luffy et le challenge qu'il avait représenté, dans sa vie.

Clairement, elle n'était pas de taille, et elle ne manquerait de suivre ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois le verdict des jurés enfin tombé.

\- Je vais vous faire un portrait très grossier, vous voulez bien… ? Le schizophrène entend des voix. Nous avons tous une petite voix intérieure, c'est la conséquence directe de notre passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte : petits, nous verbalisons chacune de nos pensées, et apprenons à l'intérioriser en grandissant. Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle représente une sorte de conscience, de Jiminy Cricket, et qu'elle soit le fil conducteur de notre interrogation. C'est quand cette voix devient omniprésente, pressante, _directive_ , ou qu'elle s'avère être bien plus que seule et unique, qu'il faut se poser des questions. Les personnes… saines d'esprit ont un dialogue intérieur avec elles-mêmes, comme vous le feriez lors d'un squash, seul face au mur, à vous renvoyer la balle seul. C'est quand le mur tombe et que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve avec vous dans votre cerveau, de l'autre côté du filet, que ça devient dangereux. Ou que vous vous retrouvez face à trois adversaires ou plus, qui conversent entre eux et vous font perdre le contrôle et la partie, vous reléguant sur le banc de touche de votre propre terrain. Voilà ce qu'est la schizophrénie, une petite peste intérieure que l'on ne souhaite à personne d'avoir, croyez-moi, ajouta-t-elle après un silence pesant.

Elle jeta un regard à Luffy qui observait les moulures au plafond avec une indifférence insolente, avisa les gardes qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, ainsi qu'il le leur avait été ordonné – pour elle, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Celui qui possède un trouble de la personnalité, comme votre accusé… Hum, c'est beaucoup plus délicat. Si autre personnalité il y a, elle prendra le contrôle total et fera appel à des zones du cerveau inaccessibles à la mémoire du sujet principal. Les critères du DSM sont limpides à ce sujet. Pour qu'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité soit diagnostiqué, il faut répondre à certaines exigences, comme la présence de deux ou plusieurs identités hétérogènes, chacune des personnalités ayant sa propre perception du monde et d'elle-même, ses idées et son fonctionnement intime. Il faut également qu'au moins deux de ces identités identifiées prennent le contrôle du corps qu'elles habitent, marquant ainsi une différence flagrante dans le comportement de l'individu observé. Comme je l'ai évoqué un peu plus tôt, l'identité en contrôle à l'instant t doit être incapable d'évoquer des souvenirs liés à l'autre identité. En clair, imaginez deux cartes mémoires différentes et deux sauvegardes de jeu bien distinctes. On ne peut pas non plus associer ces troubles à un personnage imaginaire chez l'enfant… les personnalités n'interagissent pas entre elles directement, là où le schizophrène est capable d'entretenir une conversation avec d'autres personnes que lui-même en son for intérieur, l'amenant en général à parler tout haut. Une personne atteinte de TDI–

\- TDI ? l'interrompit Sadi.

\- Trouble dissociatif de l'identité, précisa Monet dans un hochement de tête. … une personne atteinte de ce syndrome ne parlera jamais en direct avec son autre personnalité, elles ne peuvent pas s'entendre. L'interaction ne peut passer par les voies normales de communication que l'on saisit, à notre niveau.

Aokiji semblait ailleurs, à la manière d'Akainu ; peut-être que cette histoire prenait un tournant trop… incroyable à leurs yeux, trop immatériel, trop subtil.

Les Néfertari semblaient atterrés, dans leur box, Cobra ne parvenant pas à se détacher de Luffy entravé sur sa chaise, à quelques mètres de lui ; la situation lui semblait certainement irréelle, à ses yeux, alors que le doute faisait lentement son œuvre parmi ses convictions, piétinant ses idées à grands coups de talons, mettant un désordre innommable dans les étagères de ses pensées soigneusement ordonnées.

\- Alors… pour être claire et définitive sur votre évaluation, vous diriez que Monkey D. Luffy subit un dédoublement de la personnalité ? persista Mihawk.

\- Non, pas un dédoublement, corrigea Monet en levant le doigt. Une _dissociation_.

\- Quelle différence ? s'enquit Sadi en agitant son crayon dans sa direction.

\- Par dédoublement, vous sous-entendez « double », donc « qui possède deux aspects ». Or… une semaine n'a pas été suffisante pour le prouver, mais je soupçonne la présence d'une troisième personnalité. Les 2% restants que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Luffy, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Objet de toutes les attentions, exactement ce qu'il désirait.  
Shanks enfouit son visage dans sa main et inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements incroyablement désordonnés de son cœur et le tremblement de ses doigts, l'un dû à son sevrage forcé d'alcool à coup sûr, l'autre à un début de crise d'angoisse qui n'avait pas sa place ici, dans cette salle d'audience.

Ils y étaient enfin. Ce moment où la vérité allait forcément éclater, cet instant que Sabo avait toujours prédit, prétextant – à raison – que jamais, _jamais_ Luffy ne pourrait garder un secret pareil toute sa vie durant.  
Luffy qui finirait bien par revenir, et qui découvrirait, horrifié, que l'énigme de sa vie était étalée au grand jour devant tout le monde.

\- Eustass Kid est responsable de la mort de Néfertari Vivi. Les personnalités secondaires sont en totale opposition à la personnalité primaire, je nomme donc celle de Luffy… Leurs aptitudes sont fondamentalement différentes, elles aussi ; que Kid soit capable de tuer avec une telle aisance, une telle force brute ne m'étonne pas. Ce concept est encore en délibération dans le monde scientifique, mais personne n'exclut cette idée, en tout cas. Et concernant l'incapacité de Monkey D. Luffy à justifier ses actes, cette nuit-là… il est tout simplement inapte à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant Néfertari Vivi, son viol et son meurtre. _Lui_ n'est pas coupable de ce crime, mais son autre personnalité l'est pour deux.

\- Et ces 2% ? Représentent-ils une menace… ?

\- … je n'ai pas d'avis scientifique à soumettre, mais ma seule conviction en tant qu'être à part entière… Je dirais que cette troisième personnalité n'est pas… hostile au sens où on l'entend. … Néanmoins, ce garçon ne peut pas être retenu en prison, poursuivit Monet en inspirant profondément. Je vous prie de croire qu'il ferait des ravages considérables, pas un seul codétenu n'y survivrait. Eustass Kid est un individu dangereux incapable de se conformer aux visions de notre société, et présente une personnalité antisociale méprisante, irresponsable, comminatoire et violente.

\- Vous qui avez passé une semaine complète avec lui, que pouvez-vous nous dire à son propos ?

\- Comme les Anges Pleureurs du Docteur, sourit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ne jamais le quitter du regard. Ne jamais cligner des yeux. Ce jeune homme ne peut pas non plus être laissé en liberté, parce qu'Eustass Kid n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

Aokiji acquiesça lentement, reporta son attention sur Luffy – Kid – qui fredonnait pour lui-même un air des Stones, loin d'être contrarié ou ne serait-ce que touché par tout ce qui venait d'être dit à son sujet – pas de peur, d'agacement, d'incompréhension, de déception : rien, absolument rien ne semblait avoir effleuré sa conscience, si seulement il en avait une.

\- … je pense avoir réuni assez d'éléments pour m'être forgé ma propre idée sur ce qui a pu se dérouler cette nuit-là, murmura-t-il. Maître Sadi… ?

\- Je demande l'enfermement de l'accusé dans un centre de soins psychiatriques, avec le suivi d'un expert reconnu dans le domaine et la médication nécessaire à sa réintégration dans notre société, annonça-t-elle après s'être brièvement raclé la gorge.

\- Maître Dracule ? Pour la défense ?

\- … rien de plus à ajouter, votre Honneur, murmura Mihawk en laissant retomber, sur sa table, l'intégralité de la longue plaidoirie qu'il avait rédigée au cours des nuits passées, et qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, à présent.

\- Nous allons dès à présent nous retirer et nous passons à la délibération avec le jury. Le verdict sera rendu avant ce soir dix-huit heures. D'ici là, je prierai tout un chacun de ne pas quitter le Tribunal, je tiens à ce que chaque personne présente dans cette salle puisse entendre notre décision avant la fin de cette journée, ordonna Aokiji entre deux coups de maillet, le visage tiré par la fatigue.

La Cour se leva et, aussitôt, les agents s'affairèrent autour de Luffy pour lui faire quitter le carcan de la chaise où il était confiné, pieds et poings liés, pour le ramener dans la cellule du Tribunal, loin de la foule. Mihawk saisit Shanks par la manche et le tira derrière lui, le visage fermé, sortant de la salle dans le brouhaha des journalistes priés de rester en retrait ; les premiers flashs crépitèrent dans l'entrée, alors que Mihawk franchissait la foule, mallette à la main, suivi de près par la petite famille qui le talonnait en direction de la sortie.

\- … Mihawk, objecta faiblement Nami, encore blême. Aokiji a dit qu'il…

\- Il y en a pour plusieurs heures de délibéré, croyez-moi, rétorqua-t-il. On sort d'ici, on va s'occuper de vous nourrir, et on va se trouver un coin où vous allez pouvoir me dire une bonne fois pour toutes tout ce que vous me cachez.

\- … je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais t'as pas voulu écouter, répliqua Shanks.

\- _Mea culpa_ , on en a déjà parlé, Gouverneur. Maintenant, on va arrêter de ressasser ça et on va avancer. Suivez-moi.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sabo releva la tête de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, assis près d'une statue d'un des parcs se trouvant à côté du Tribunal, son paquet de frites à peine entamé ; la seule chose qui lui faisait envie était cette cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts, nourriture pour son esprit que son corps n'était pas capable d'ingérer.

Nami, assise à ses côtés, gardait la même attitude prostrée, son cheeseburger intact sur les genoux, le regard vide.  
Vide était le mot parfait pour décrire l'abysse qui lui anesthésiait peu à peu la poitrine ; elle avait la sensation que les révélations de Monet lui avaient retiré un poids trop lourd à porter, mais qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à s'habituer à ce fardeau qu'il était devenu une part d'elle, et que l'en priver revenait à arracher non pas le mur de ronces derrière lequel elle mettait son cœur bien à l'abri, mais aussi tout ce qui y était rattaché, à savoir l'organe palpitant lui-même.

\- … comment… _comment_ vous avez fait pour en arriver là… ? souffla Mihawk en se frottant le visage. Sérieusement… _comment_ … ?

\- C'a toujours été comme ça, tu sais, murmura Shanks en passant sa main dans les mèches blondes de son aîné. Pour être honnête, j'ai mis quelques années à piger ce qui allait de travers avec Luffy, et même à ce moment-là j'y croyais pas tellement. C'était… tellement… curieux ? Je croyais qu'il faisait des caprices, des colères épouvantables, et qu'il mentait à foison. J'ai eu un mal fou à le croire, et encore aujourd'hui je m'en veux de l'avoir soupçonné de m'avoir menti effrontément pendant des mois, et des mois…

\- Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? Je veux dire… vraiment ?

\- Tu sais déjà… Kid est gaucher, murmura Shanks avec un sourire amer. Son écriture n'est en rien semblable à celle de Luffy. Il n'écoute pas la même musique, n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et surtout… il a sa propre vie. C'est difficile à appréhender, je le sais, mais c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent. Luffy est jovial, Kid est renfrogné… Luffy est pudique depuis toujours, Kid est tout à fait à l'aise avec son corps et n'hésite pas à l'exhiber. Ils sont… si différents… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu croire qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Jusqu'au dixième anniversaire de Luffy, et c'est ce jour-là qu'il y a eu… un enchainement d'évènements, qui ont fini de me faire comprendre que mon petit dernier était… un peu plus spécial que la moyenne.

Mihawk l'invita à poursuivre mais Shanks secoua la tête, levant la main en signe de reddition ; il en avait assez dit pour le moment et ne souhaitait pas poursuivre davantage dans cette voie. C'est Sabo qui prit le relais en tirant sur la veste de Nami, dévoilant le tatouage safre qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

\- Nami l'a faite recouvrir il y a longtemps, c'est invisible pour ceux qui l'ignorent, mais… il y a une sacrée cicatrice, là-dessous, annonça-t-il calmement.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Genre… d'un coup de couteau, soupira Sabo en remettant le tissu en place. Kid a toujours considéré les femmes comme de la vermine et il s'en est toujours pris physiquement à Nami, du plus loin que remonte ma mémoire. Quand Luffy est arrivé, à sept ans, c'était des gestes plus… anodins, comme… lui tirer les cheveux, noyer ses poupées. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il a grandi, Kid a grandi avec lui, et il est devenu violent comme pas permis avec Nami.

\- J'ai beaucoup puni Luffy, chuchota Shanks en essuyant ses yeux humides. C'a duré des années et le pauvre gosse se contentait d'encaisser, parce qu'il avait très bien compris que c'était Kid qui faisait ça. Et Luffy avait tellement… tellement _peur_ d'être renvoyé à l'orphelinat qu'il a préféré ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Kid ne commette l'irréparable, à cet anniversaire. Et là… j'ai compris, enfin.

Nami se contenta d'un sourire de circonstance et ferma les yeux, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, serrée contre Sabo qui fixait le bitume sans un mot, absorbé dans ses pensées que Mihawk devinait tumultueuses, rien qu'à en juger par la couleur de son regard.  
Quoi qu'il en était, la question de Kid ne réglait pas l'autre interrogation qui demeurait en suspens, et pour chaque personne présente dans ce Tribunal, sauf…

\- Et les 2% mentionnés par Monet ? insista-t-il. C'est vrai, cette histoire de troisième personnalité ?

\- … est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire… ?

\- Pour moi, oui.

\- … ouais, c'est vrai, marmonna Nami. Mais c'est bon, maintenant, ça changera plus rien.

\- Pour toi, peut-être, mais pour Luffy c'est important. Cette troisième personnalité, elle est… docile ?

Sabo laissa échapper un bruit incongru, entre le ronflement et le reniflement dédaigneux, et Mihawk devina seul que sa suggestion était ridicule.

Non hostile, donc, comme l'avait souligné la psychiatre, mais pas non plus à prendre à la légère ou à sous-estimer. Mais ça, ce n'était pas la question du procès, de toute manière : c'était Eustass Kid le coupable, celui qui ne montait sur les planches que lorsque ça l'arrangeait bien, et il serait impossible de le punir sans que Luffy ne paye les pots cassés lui-même, comme il l'avait fait dans son enfance.

\- Vous avez déjà interagi avec Kid ? Sur… aussi longtemps ?

\- Tu penses que 8 jours, c'est long ? ricana Shanks. Mon pauvre… t'as pas idée de ce que Kid peut faire. Souvent, Luffy me dit qu'il n'est même pas sûr que ce corps-là soit le sien, qu'il est peut-être le parasite de Kid et que ce serait à lui de disparaître… alors dis-toi que la tête de mon benjamin est un labyrinthe de ruines et que Kid y règne en maître, jusqu'à lui faire douter de la propre intangibilité de son existence. On n'interagit pas avec Kid, on le _subit_ , comme on compose avec un tyran qui dicte sa loi.

Voilà qui pouvait clore le sujet, mais Mihawk n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire. Pas maintenant, pas si proche du but.

Il voulait comprendre, une bonne fois pour toutes, saisir ce qu'il avait l'impression de laisser filer, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais en arriver au niveau de la famille de Luffy, qui avait passé treize ans à l'apprivoiser. Et une partie de lui, aussi dérangeante soit-elle, avait envie d'en savoir plus, fascinée par l'attrait que présentait une personne si particulière, si exceptionnelle, pleine de possibles.

Malheureusement, il était convaincu que la plupart des membres du jury ne bénéficiaient pas d'une telle ouverture d'esprit, d'une telle curiosité, et il craignait que la proposition de Sadi ne soit rejetée en boucle, quand bien même il avait suivi – jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait demandé l'acquittement de Luffy, Shanks le savait parfaitement et ils avaient longuement échangé à ce sujet : de toute manière, maintenant qu'il savait, il était hors de question de laisser Kid en liberté pour commettre des horreurs et laisser Luffy en payer le prix. C'eut été inconscient, monstrueux même, tant pour Luffy que les victimes potentielles de son alter-ego.

Les journalistes allaient faire leurs choux gras de cette histoire, qui prenait un tour romanesque, presque surnaturel, au fil des jours allant. Il allait être impossible d'endiguer ça et Mihawk savait d'expérience que leur vie, à tous les quatre, était fichue ; peu importe l'issue pour Luffy, leur famille ne serait plus jamais liée. Shanks risquait de tout perdre, tant sur le plan politique que personnel, les collaborateurs de Sabo allaient lui mener la vie impossible et Nami risquait d'être stigmatisée plus que jamais dans son université, où son cursus avait toutes les chances d'être plus chaotique que prévu.

Et puis, peu importe le choix de vie qu'il restait au dernier de la fratrie, il ne verrait plus jamais se profiler le moindre avenir serein à l'horizon.

\- Soies honnête, Mihawk, murmura Sabo en jetant son mégot au loin. Tu penses que Luffy a ses chances ?

\- Sab'…, soupira Nami.

\- 50/50. Je n'ai pas… d'impression particulière qui se dégage de cette histoire, même si je n'ai pas envie d'être optimiste, quand je vois dans quel terrier ça nous a menés. Vraiment.

C'était l'affaire où il avait été le plus mauvais, sans conteste ; d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'intention d'encaisser le chèque de Shanks, puisqu'il était intimement persuadé qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, celle de sortir Luffy de ce guêpier avec un minimum de dégâts. Shanks s'attendait à une tornade, il avait eu droit au tremblement de terre et à un déferlement de vagues successives, qui les avaient drainés à chaque passage, ne laissant rien intact derrière elles, si ce n'était une immensité désolée et stérile.

\- Ils risquent pas de reprendre sans nous… ? s'inquiéta Shanks en jetant un regard à sa montre.

\- Sadi me bipe dès qu'elle voit Aokiji passer, détends-toi. Ça fait déjà plus de quatre heures qu'ils sont enfermés là-dedans, ils ne devraient pas tarder à en sortir, mais on a encore le temps.

\- Ils vont statuer sur sa culpabilité, c'est ça ?

\- Et aussi sur la peine à infliger. Il faudra l'unanimité pour que la sentence soit retenue, et non pas une majorité absolue. Ce qu'a demandé Sadi n'est qu'une recommandation, ça n'a de portée que ce que les jurés veulent bien lui accorder.

La délibération serait à double tranchant, avec d'un côté des personnes irascibles, peu crédules, et des magistrats habitués à en voir de toutes les couleurs et d'être peu enclins à pencher en faveur des psychiatres, trop prompts à la clémence à leur goût.

Il se remémora la lèvre fendue de Luffy et se demanda ce qui lui avait valu ce traitement-là ; à en juger la nervosité de l'assistant de Monet, Caesar, il était prêt à parier qu'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Il était impossible de le prouver, toutefois, puisque la psy se cachait derrière tout un tas de sourires et d'esquives, mais il restait intimement persuadé qu'il ne s'était pas fait ça tout seul, ou qu'il s'agissait d'un accident.

Etait-ce la conséquence d'un comportement trop limite de la part de Luffy – Kid – ou venant de Caesar ? Difficile de répondre, à cet instant.

Dans la même veine, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Kid à se révéler ? L'instinct de conservation si cher à tout être humain ? Les interrogatoires répétés ? La lassitude ? L'envie de pousser le jeu à un autre niveau ? Si Monet elle-même ne s'était pas attardée sur ce niveau de détails, il fallait y voir un mauvais présage – elle aurait été trop fière d'avoir fait tomber une tête comme celle d'Eustass Kid pour se priver d'annoncer au monde la moindre de ses faiblesses. Ce qui signifiait qu'à son niveau, elle était incapable de comprendre le fonctionnement profond du personnage, quand bien même elle n'avait eu qu'une semaine à sa disposition.

Si les jurés décidaient de laisser la vie sauve à Luffy, qui gérerait le monstre qu'il hébergeait dans un coin de sa tête ? Suivraient-ils la demande de Sadi, ou choisiraient-ils de couper l'herbe sous le pied des idées morbides de l'alter-ego de son client ? Il y avait tant de possibilités dans cette chasse à l'homme, dans cette palette de destins potentiels qui s'ouvraient pour Luffy… Mihawk défiait quiconque de pouvoir prédire quelles seraient les réactions des jurés chargés de prendre cette lourde décision. Aokiji étant d'un tempérament pacifique, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses efforts pour tempérer les passions et répondre de la manière la plus clinique et objective possible, et sa décision relèverait à coup sûr de l'habitude que donne l'expérience, là où les votes des jurés profanes en la matière étaient susceptibles de n'être que catharsis et rejet.

Son biper se manifesta, dans sa poche intérieure – il quitta son banc, reprenant sa mallette, suivi par Shanks qui fit signe à Nami et Sabo de se lever, l'heure du verdict ayant enfin sonné.

Le parvis du Tribunal était bondé de journalistes, de caméras et de micros, dans un chahut démesuré que Mihawk franchit tant bien que mal, gardant le silence malgré les questions incessantes ; Nami et Sabo étaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant habitués à ce traitement, depuis que Shanks était devenu Gouverneur de l'état de Californie, et avaient pris le pli de rester muets, peu importe ce qu'on pouvait leur demander. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le Tribunal, où les témoins et l'auditoire se dirigeaient vers la salle dans un silence de plomb, seulement brisé par le claquement des chaussures sur le carrelage poli par les années et les passages interminables.

Ils franchirent le détecteur, traversèrent la grande entrée et pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle d'audience, où Luffy – Kid – était déjà installé, l'air de se foutre royalement de la situation pourtant inextricable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Visiblement, ce comportement était habituel chez lui, mais entre le savoir où l'expérimenter, il y avait tout un monde.

Les jurés demeuraient immobiles sur leurs chaises, le visage dénué d'expression pour la plupart, d'autres à l'air sévère ; Sadi murmurait avec les parents de Vivi qui hochaient la tête, Nico Robin penchée vers eux pour mieux entendre. Smoker fixait Luffy avec l'air de découvrir une vie extraterrestre, Rayleigh semblait intrigué, animé par la même curiosité scientifique que Monet.

Aokiji rangeait ses notes, les yeux cernés et un pli amer sur les lèvres, tendant des liasses de papiers à son greffier qui les consignait sans broncher, silencieux depuis l'ouverture de cette affaire.

\- Messieurs-dames, lança Aokiji par-dessus le bruit ambiant, assez fort pour interpeller la plupart des intervenants étendus jusqu'à la porte, qui se referma dans un grincement sonore. Merci pour votre diligence, prenez place je vous prie.

Les bancs et chaises grincèrent quand tous s'assirent sans un mot, sous le regard de Kid qui semblait s'amuser comme un gosse à Disneyland ; Mihawk ne parvenait pas à se détacher de sa désinvolture affichée, encore trop sidéré par ce qu'il avait appris ce matin.

Et Dieu qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Shanks et ses idées délirantes, quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Il est à présent 16 heures 52 et nous allons procéder à l'énumération publique des charges, annonça le juge en enfilant ses lunettes. Monsieur le représentant des jurés, le jury est-il parvenu à un accord sur la nature des débats… ?

\- Absolument, votre Honneur, approuva l'homme désigné en se levant, un papier à la main.

\- Alors, veuillez lire le verdict à voix haute, murmura Aokiji en se redressant, menton posé sur ses mains liées, coudes sur le bureau.

Nami entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sabo et retint son souffle, Shanks passa son bras sur les épaules de son fils et fixa l'homme anonyme debout au bord du box des jurés, observant la neutralité de son visage, cherchant une faille, n'importe quoi dans son regard… mais rien. Même conclusion pour les visages des autres jurés, impassibles comme jamais.

L'homme déplia le résultat des votes et se racla la gorge, balayant la salle du regard.

\- Dans l'affaire opposant Monsieur et Madame Néfertari à Monkey D. Luffy, nous, les jurés, jugeons à la majorité l'accusé… coupable pour les chefs d'accusation suivants–

Sabo se crispa et détourna le regard vers Kid, dont le sourire avait lentement quitté le visage, ne laissant qu'une expression terne, si opposée à celle que Luffy arborait en permanence.

\- … crime capital, actes de torture et de barbarie ayant entraîné la mort, murmura l'homme en poursuivant sa lecture. Ainsi que viol et meurtre par homicide volontaire. Dans l'affaire opposant cette fois le ministère public à Monkey D. Luffy… nous, les jurés, jugeons à la majorité l'accusé coupable de violences et blessures, de mutilation et d'homicide involontaire.

\- Merci pour votre délibéré, mesdames messieurs les jurés. Pouvez-vous à présent déclamer la condamnation requise… ?

\- Pour les deux affaires opposant Monsieur et Madame Néfertari et le ministère Public à Monkey D. Luffy, nous, les jurés… demandons le placement de l'accusé à perpétuité en institut psychiatrique, pour des raisons d'ordre public.

\- Perpétuité… ? murmura Sabo.

Mihawk lui fit signe de se taire, reporta son attention sur Aokiji qui fixait le sol, sourcils froncés, plongé dans une intense concentration ; il finit par pousser un long soupir, silencieux mais éloquent, et se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos, semblant prendre le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de se redresser, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

\- … le verdict est rendu. Par conséquent, la Cour condamne Monkey D. Luffy à la réclusion à vie dans un établissement de soins psychiatriques, où il fera l'objet d'un traitement adéquat à sa pathologie et demeurera sous contrôle judiciaire. La peine sera mise en application après un temps de 48 heures de détention en cellule sécurisée à la prison d'état de San Quentin. L'audience est levée et je déclare clos le numéro de greffe 160071. Merci à tous, annonça Aokiji en ponctuant sa décision d'un coup de maillet.

Shanks se leva et écarta le public le plus proche de lui pour se tourner sur la gauche et avoir pleine vue sur Kid, tête penchée vers ses pieds, visage dissimulé derrière les cheveux noirs de son benjamin ; il pressa les inconnus de dégager le passage, ignora la main de Mihawk qui le saisissait par le bras en lui intimant de rester en arrière et se tendit dans sa direction, le plus qu'il lui était possible.

Lentement, Kid releva la tête, et l'expression de son regard était bien trop caractéristique pour que Shanks se trompe d'identité ; les yeux chocolat de Luffy balayèrent la salle, les traits brouillés par une fatigue incroyable – les conséquences du passage de Kid, qui le laissait toujours exténué et dénué d'énergie.

\- Luffy… ! s'exclama Shanks en tendant le bras vers lui, avant qu'un des agents ne se mette en travers de son chemin. Luffy, ici… !

L'adolescent se redressa et tressauta quand les chaînes le rappelèrent à l'ordre ; il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, un instant surpris de se trouver vêtu de blanc et de coton à la place de son costume sombre, pieds nus qui plus est. Il tourna la tête et chercha l'horloge – pas la même heure que celle où il avait dû écouter les horreurs que Kid avait faites. Pas la même chaise non plus, puisqu'il ne se trouvait plus à la Barre. Ses yeux accrochèrent les lettres quartz de l'affichage numérique de la date, derrière le juge.

Huit jours depuis celui où la vidéo de surveillance avait fait voler en éclats le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait.

Huit jours de vide.

Sa tenue.

Les entraves.

 _ _« Putain de__ _ _– »__

\- … Papa ! s'écria-t-il en se démenant brutalement contre ses liens.

\- Shanks, non… ! s'exclama Mihawk en retenant son meilleur ami au vol. C'est fini… !

Fini ?

Pourquoi « fini » ?

Qu'est-ce que Mihawk entendait pas là ?

Il pensait avoir assez expérimenté cette horrible sensation de dénuement, depuis le temps qu'il partageait son existence avec celle de Kid, ce sentiment d'avoir été volé d'un pan de sa vie, ce retour vaseux dans sa réalité, mais le destin lui prouvait que ça pouvait être bien pire, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait espérer avoir dompté.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, là, juste devant ces yeux, et ne lui restait en bouche que l'amertume de la frousse que tout un chacun devait ressentir en se réveillant en pleine guérilla.

Luffy se débattit contre les gardes, se tortillant dans le carcan de sa camisole, se balançant sur la chaise pour tenter de la renverser, sans effet ; il entendit, vaguement, la voix de Nami le suppliant de rester tranquille, que tout irait bien, mais la panique avait bien trop éveillé son instinct de survie pour qu'il se raisonne, là, maintenant.

Mihawk poussa Shanks, Nami et Sabo hors de la salle, Luffy les suivant des yeux, épouvanté.

\- ME LAISSEZ PAS ! hurla-t-il, ignorant tous les regards rivés sur lui et les murmures du public. PAPA !

Un des agents fit évacuer l'auditoire, les autres encadrant Luffy en attendant que plus un seul civil ne subsiste dans la salle, quand bien même Shanks luttait contre la masse, tentant de rejoindre Luffy, vociférant une flopée d'insultes à l'intention de Mihawk qui demeurait stoïque, le tirant derrière lui pour retenir ses élans, aidé par Sabo qui s'efforçait, comme sa sœur, de calmer Luffy en l'exhortant au silence, sans pour autant obtenir de résultat.

\- PAPA ! cria Luffy avant que les portes ne claquent, laissant la salle déserte à l'exception d'Aokiji et des agents. REVIENS ! M'ABANDONNE PAS !

\- … Luffy, calme-toi, murmura la voix grave du juge à quelques mètres de là. Je vais t'expliquer, alors mets-toi en paix et regarde-moi.

L'adolescent tourna la tête dans sa direction, haletant, la gorge endolorie et les yeux brouillés de larmes de fureur ; l'homme semblait usé par les années, bien plus que lorsque Luffy l'avait vu la première fois, et une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla la poitrine, l'espace d'un bref instant.

Lentement, le juge se leva et contourna son bureau, descendant de l'estrade pour le rejoindre, sa longue robe de magistrat flottant autour de lui, lui donnant une carrure impressionnante qui rappela à Luffy qu'il n'était qu'un gamin ignorant qui avait perdu depuis longtemps le droit de décider de sa vie.

Ignorant le geste d'alarme du garde le plus proche de lui, Aokiji leva les mains et prit le visage de Luffy entre ses paumes, l'obligeant à river ses yeux dans les siens.

\- … respire, chuchota-t-il. Inspire… expire.

Luffy s'exécuta, nauséeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; le sang qui pulsait à ses oreilles lui donnait le tournis et le laissait vaseux, des étoiles plein le crâne.

\- … nous avons rendu le jugement il y a moins de cinq minutes, murmura Aokiji en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de Luffy pour les dégager de son visage, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- J'vais mourir, c'est ça… ? hoqueta-t-il.

\- Non, Luffy. Tu n'as pas été condamné à mort. Nous avons retenu une mesure particulière à ton encontre…

\- J'serai enfermé toute ma vie… ?

\- … c'est l'idée. Mais pas en prison. Tu resteras dans un asile psychiatrique, où un spécialiste essayera de traiter ta maladie au mieux. Et avec un peu de chance… dans quelques décennies… tu pourras demander à sortir. Peut-être. Possiblement. … Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Luffy cligna des yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ils savaient, pour Kid. Et cette semaine d'absence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'autre abruti avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez au pire moment.

\- … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? haleta-t-il.

\- Pendant l'exposition des éléments à charge, la vidéosurveillance du bar, notamment… juste après que tu aies été malade, à dire vrai, ton… comportement à changé. Tu as cumulé les outrages à la Cour et les entraves au déroulement du procès. Tu as tenté de t'enfuir, et…

\- … et… ? le pressa Luffy, le pouls à cent vingt à l'heure.

\- … un gardien a eu la mâchoire disloquée, un homme présent dans le public a été tué et un autre agent a subi deux factures cervicales. Il est encore hospitalisé à l'heure où je te parle, soupira Aokiji en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard horrifié de l'adolescent.

 _« Non. C'est pas vrai. T'as pas fait ça… »_

Comme toujours, il n'obtint aucune réponse, Kid demeurant totalement silencieux, loin, très loin de tout ce qui pouvait se tramer ici-bas, dans cette réalité, celle de Luffy, qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Luffy… tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de ce qui est arrivé. L'experte psychiatrique a été formelle sur le sujet, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est… ce Kid, le coupable.

\- … Parce que vous pensez peut-être que ça va m'aider à me regarder dans un miroir… ? chuchota-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort tant sa gorge s'en trouvait serrée.

\- Je veux simplement que tu ne doutes jamais de toi, de _Luffy_. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné pendant le procès, tu es resté exemplaire et… digne, jusqu'au bout, même si tu savais parfaitement que tu n'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu cacher ça. Je vais… faire une recommandation, pour ton dossier. Je te promets que tu seras bien traité, et qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal à partir de maintenant.

Maigre consolation, qui ne faisait presque qu'énerver Luffy davantage, à bien y réfléchir.

Il s'en foutait pas mal, de cette compassion. Ce que lui voulait, c'était partir d'ici et retrouver sa famille, ou bien en finir maintenant, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter leur absence définitive.

\- Je veux voir Papa, répliqua-t-il, fébrile.

\- Impossible, Luffy.

\- S'il vous plaît… !

\- Même moi, je n'ai pas la possibilité de faire un tel écart dans la procédure. Tu verras ça directement avec le directeur de l'établissement qui va te recevoir, je suis sûr que tu auras droit à des vi–

\- C'est _maintenant_ que j'ai besoin de mon père ! s'écria-t-il. Pas dans huit jours, pas dans un mois… ! _Maintenant_ !

Aokiji se redressa et lui caressa brièvement la tête, poussant un long soupir avant de se détourner et de rejoindre son bureau, où il débuta le rangement de ses papiers sous le regard atterré de Luffy, dont les gardes détachaient les entraves pour l'emmener à la porte de la salle, qui s'ouvrit sur un parterre de journalistes ; affolé, l'adolescent se tendit vers l'arrière dans un vain réflexe de fuite, ridiculement faible contre les agents de police qui le trainèrent sur le carrelage, à travers les flashs aveuglants et les questions, jusqu'à l'entrée où la voiture d'Akainu était garée en contrebas des marches du parvis, portière arrière ouverte.

\- Où on va… ? suffoqua-t-il en se démenant. Vous m'emmenez où… ?!

\- San Quentin, rétorqua le flic le plus proche.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Mais… mais j'croyais que–

\- Les 48 heures de détention en attendant ton placement. Maintenant j'te conseille de la boucler.

Ils le soulevèrent de terre comme s'il n'avait rien pesé et l'obligèrent à s'engouffrer à l'arrière de l'auto, alors que résonnait derrière eux le cri de Shanks, en haut des marches de pierre. Luffy se tortilla pour l'apercevoir et accrocha, du regard, les cheveux clairs de son père, le mouvement de son long manteau noir. Nami et Sabo étaient là, aussi, tentant d'ignorer les chroniqueurs qui s'amassaient autour d'eux, s'efforçant de garder le contact avec lui, sans pour autant lâcher leur père d'un pouce.

Akainu hocha la tête à l'attention de Shanks, jeta sa cigarette au sol pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon – l'occasion de prendre une poignée de secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'appréhender une balade avec Monkey D. Luffy et cet Eustass Kid dont personne ne pouvait prévoir l'apparition et les réactions – avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture et de faire signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Luffy se colla à la vitre, fit volte-face pour regarder le Tribunal par la lunette arrière, regardant les silhouettes de sa famille rétrécir encore et encore, avant que la voiture ne bifurque et qu'ils échappent définitivement à son regard ; la gorgée nouée, il resta un long instant à fixer le vide derrière eux, le défilement des immeubles en arrière-plan, le bruit de la sirène se répercutant jusque dans l'habitacle demeuré silencieux.

Hagard, il se laissa retomber sur la banquette, le regard vide, son esprit filant déjà à des années-lumière d'ici, loin, très loin de ce désastre, cherchant une fuite, une brèche, n'importe quoi à infiltrer, pour peu qu'il puisse oublier les ennuis terribles dans lesquels il se trouvait et qui ne le quitteraient plus jamais, à présent.

Personne ne pipait mot, dans le véhicule, pas même Akainu qui se contentait de fixer Luffy avec attention, sa main sur son arme de service – si l'autre taré se pointait, il n'hésiterait pas à faire feu pour protéger sa vie et celle de ses hommes, quitte à transformer la voiture actuelle en celle de Jules Winnfield en la repeignant avec les déchets cervicaux de Monkey D. Luffy.

Ils avaient un peu plus de trente minutes de trajet entre la Cour Suprême et la prison d'Etat, située au nord de la baie, par le Golden Gate ; toutes alarmes allumées, peut-être un peu moins de vingt-cinq, mais Akainu ignorait si cette situation était susceptible de ramener d'autres désagréments – il n'avait pas envie de voir se jouer à nouveau la scène du Tribunal, où l'accusé avait lâché ce qu'il avait de plus créatif pour tenter de s'évader de ce guêpier. Et rien que pour ça, Akainu savait que ses nuits resteraient encore longtemps peuplées du ricanement de Luffy, Kid, ou peu importe de qui il s'agissait.

\- Quand on sera à San Quentin, tu auras de nouvelles fringues, marmonna-t-il en avisant Luffy. Les affaires que t'avais sur toi quand on t'a arrêté seront rendues à ton père dans la semaine, 'sont toujours au commissariat.

\- … pourquoi je suis pieds nus… ? murmura le jeune homme, apathique.

\- Pendant ton trajet entre la clinique et le Tribunal, tu as… _Kid_ s'est déchaussé avec ses talons et a retiré les lacets avec ses orteils, et a essayé d'étrangler le conducteur avec ses… _tes_ pieds. Ils ont jugé mieux de te faire comparaître comme ça.

 _« T'es vraiment un malade »_ songea Luffy en secouant la tête. _« Si tu t'étais tenu tranquille, on en serait pas là. Tout ça c'est d'ta faute. J'te déteste. »_

Jamais Kid n'entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais c'était un cheminement obligatoire pour lui, une ligne intellectuelle qu'il avait toujours suivie, sans jamais cesser d'espérer qu'un jour, il parvienne à prendre le dessus une bonne fois pour toutes sur ce trublion.

Il croisa le regard anxieux du conducteur actuel dans le rétroviseur, se contenta de le fixer sans piper mot, incapable de la moindre parole à lui adresser, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Un autre bidasse gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui, attendant sûrement le premier faux pas pour le refroidir, lui aussi.

Luffy s'était déjà senti… décalé, loin d'être à sa place dans la famille qui l'avait adopté et à qui il avait imposé ses défauts, mais jamais il ne s'était senti haï ; dans le Tribunal comme dans cette voiture, il se sentait oppressé par la rancœur et le dégoût qu'il inspirait à ces inconnus, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne viendrait changer ça. Le plus docile des comportements ne rachèterait jamais ce qu'ils – lui et Kid – avaient fait et ne lui garantirait jamais la liberté. Le jury populaire et les magistrats avaient tranché, en s'assurant qu'il ne serait plus jamais une menace pour qui que ce soit.

Le poids de la culpabilité et du remords lui courba le dos et il ramena ses genoux contre lui, malgré l'étirement douloureux de ses épaules et de sa nuque, pour y enfouir son visage et se fermer au reste du monde, gardant les yeux étroitement clos pour faire disparaître l'image de la voiture, l'expression sévère d'Akainu et le dédain sur leurs visages. Ses bras solidement entravés sur son torse mettaient son dos au supplice, mais peu importe ses demandes, il serait forcément éconduit jusqu'à son arrivée à San Quentin, où il aurait de toute manière droit au même traitement – personne ne voudrait prendre le risque de le voir tenter de s'échapper encore une fois et faire du mal à une personne de plus, consciemment ou non.

Il avait conscience que le paysage changeait, autour de lui ; que c'était certainement une des dernières fois qu'il voyait ces rues, ces habitants, les magasins où il aimait flâner avec Nami, les panoramas qu'il photographiait sous tous les angles. Il ignorait quelle vue il aurait à supporter pour le reste de sa vie, mais devinait sans peine qu'elle ne serait jamais celle qu'il avait depuis le Marina District, qui ouvrait sur le Golden Gate et Sausalito, la pointe nord de la baie et le sud du comté de Marin.

Il réprima un sanglot, sentit les larmes qu'il retenait désespérément le trahir et couler sur ses joues – il aurait tant aimé être plus fort que ça, prendre la décision de justice comme l'opportunité de ne plus jamais avoir à faire souffrir Shanks, Nami et Sabo, mais la partie la plus égoïste de lui se sentait déjà écrasée par la solitude qu'il allait ressentir pour le reste de son existence ; lui qui ne supportait pas d'être seul, laissé derrière ou ignoré, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il allait salement déguster pour les mois, les années, les décennies à venir.

Et cette perspective le terrifiait, plus que tout le reste.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh : Yeeeeeah \m/ allez, t'en fais pas, ta patience sera bientôt récompensée, Law n'est pas très loin, ça va venir, promis. Je peaufine son entrée, que j'espère ne pas foirer lamentablement. Je vais tenter de toujours bien travailler les chapitres, pour qu'ils continuent à vous/te plaire... merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir de lire cela ! A très vite pour un autre chapitre...**

 **Mae : Hello ! Oh, oui, ça fait un gros morceau, c'est certain... Et ça, c'est beaucoup trop de compliments, mais je les prends parce que ça fait toujours un bien fou, faible être humaine que je suis. Je vais tenter de garder ce cap et de ne pas perdre la boussole, même si c'est le risque avec une fiction qui dure un peu dans le temps : on peut s'éloigner de l'intention de base. Comme l'a souligné Mihawk, ce procès, c'est aussi celui de Shanks, en un sens, pour Akainu ; ils se détestent et c'est l'occasion inespérée pour lui de mettre le Gouverneur dans la merde, avoir l'occasion de le faire destituer de ses fonctions et... pourquoi pas... viser sa place...? C'est une guerre politique, Luffy n'est qu'un prétexte facile et tout trouvé, pour Akainu. Celui dont il veut la tête, dans le fond, c'est notre rouquin. J'aime bien Monet aussi, et elle aura l'occasion de revenir un peu plus loin dans la fiction :o Et puis, l'interrogatoire... on va dire qu'elle sait ce qui porte ses fruits, et elle ne s'en est pas privée. Shanks va reprendre du poil de la bête, promis, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! **  
**Bizutée par ton téléphone ? Technologie ingrate x) Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A très bientôt, alors !**

 **Crow : Bien le bonsoir, chère Crow~ Ah, la référence était pour l'acte 5 de l'œuvre de Shakespeare ;) **  
**Monet et Caesar savent bien que leur méthode va donner des résultats, alors c'est vrai que c'est un peu open-bar de ce côté-là. Le poste de Beckman (oui, qui est bien le frère de Shanks, fufu) est lié à Akainu... Et pour Luffy, on saura d'où il vient exactement, mais il va falloir être graaaaave patient. Genre... beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup patient.**  
 **Le procès touche à sa fin, comme tu le constates, et Kid est obligé de tomber le masque... Pour qui, pourquoi, et comment il en vient à se manifester, ça sera évoqué plus tard dans la fiction, quand je vais commencer à gratter un peu niveau psy (tout en espérant ne pas me vautrer en beauté).**  
 **Tu me parles de nourriture et ça me donne faim. Et ça me rappelle qu'au moment où j'écris ça, y'a des bonnes pommes de terre qui cuisent, et je dois encore terminer quelques reviews et poster le chapitre... ahem...**  
 **J'espère que Halloween s'est bien passé, si tu l'as fêté, et que tu as pu foutre la trouille à des gosses. C'est le meilleur moment, fufu. A très bientôt, alors, couvre-toi bien avec ce froid qui couvre peu à peu la patrie française...**

* * *

 _ **À dans 2 semaines pour la suite ! :)**_


	9. Requête

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Nous laissons le Tribunal derrière nous pour nous pencher sur ce qui se passe loin des yeux de Luffy._**

 ** _Depuis juin, vous avez été patients, vous avez donc bien mérité de faire connaissance avec_** ** _ ** _*déroule le tapis rouge* son altesse sérénissime (si les plus téméraires d'entre vous lisent les romans de Gérard de Villiers, ils comprendront... et me jetteront des pierres) Trafalgar Law.  
_**_**

 ** _ ** _Comme promis, Shanks remonte la pente, petit à petit. Dites au revoir à la serpillère !_**_**

 ** _Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'aime votre enthousiasme, c'est un très bon carburant :) Vous êtes adorables._**

 ** _Les guests sont en bas de page, comme toujours, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 **Jour 13. Requête.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie._

Shanks plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, arpentant le livre des recettes que Sabo avait laissé en partant emménager en centre-ville, près de sa faculté ; l'écriture était soignée, mais Shanks le premier reconnaissait que l'âge le rattrapait et, qu'à 48 ans, il aurait déjà dû opter depuis longtemps pour une autre correction ophtalmique. Luffy avait réalisé quelques annotations sur la recette de quiche andalouse qu'il avait entrepris de réaliser, ce soir, lui arrachant un sourire en voyant à quel point son benjamin pouvait être généreux avec la quantité de nourriture à préparer. Luffy n'était pas très doué pour la cuisine, mais il pouvait passer des heures à pâtisser avec Nami si c'était pour obtenir le résultat escompté.

Cuisiner permettait à Shanks de ne pas penser, d'être mécanique, dénué de réflexion, se contentant de suivre une série d'ordres simples requérant assez de concentration pour empêcher ses pensées de partir beaucoup trop loin pour son propre bien ; ce qui lui semblait être une éternité auparavant, Luffy avait agi de la même manière, minuscule dans les pièces de la villa, pouce dans la bouche et yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui l'entourait, se contentant de faire ce qu'on lui disait, restant statufié dans son coin si personne ne lui donnait d'indication – la plupart du temps, il avait un mal fou à comprendre l'américain, habitué depuis longtemps à des conversations à 100% portugaises, et Shanks avait trimé pour l'intégrer dans leur famille recomposée.

L'imagination des enfants ne souffrant d'aucune barrière, c'étaient Nami et Sabo qui étaient parvenus à lui enseigner l'anglais, à force de jeux et de lectures d'histoires le soir, mais depuis toujours Luffy avait conservé cet accent chantant propre aux latins, mêlé de sa voix éraillée, et qui le rendait plus unique encore.

Une voix que Shanks n'entendrait plus le réveiller le matin, ou résonner à travers la maison à son retour de la faculté.

Un instant nostalgique, il frôla les observations griffonnées dans les marges du bout des doigts, avant de se secouer et de reprendre sa lecture, tâtonnant sur le côté pour trouver le saladier et en inspecter le contenu, dubitatif.

Les œufs, d'accord.

La crème, OK.

… sel, poivre… ?

Sérieusement, où était sa cuisinière attitrée quand il avait besoin d'elle, mmn… ? Il en était là de ses recherches quand des coups résonnèrent à la porte, le faisant tressaillir et renverser le restant de la boite d'œufs, qui explosa sur le sol en aspergeant les placards environnants.

« _… génial_ » songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, se détournant pour rejoindre l'entrée et déverrouiller le battant, qu'il ouvrit sur un géant debout sur le porche, une bouteille de vin à la main, un sourire retors sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? marmonna-t-il en s'écartant pour le faire entrer.

\- … toi. Tu as flippé, hein ?

\- Comme si j'avais peur d'une parodie de Michel Polnareff dans ton genre.

\- On en est déjà aux noms d'oiseaux… ? ricana son invité en refermant la porte derrière lui, se débarrassant de son manteau de plumes nacrées pour l'accrocher à la patère la plus proche. Mets-moi ça à décanter, tu veux… ?

Shanks récupéra la bouteille qu'il tenait en main et l'emmena dans la cuisine, sortant le tire-bouchon du tiroir pour entailler l'opercule qui scellait la boisson, observant l'étiquette avec soin.

Un Climens Barsac, français à n'en pas douter ; son convive avait un goût prononcé pour l'importation de produits européens, qu'il jugeait meilleurs que ceux d'Amérique, et les choses raffinées. Ce vin devait faire partie de sa dernière sélection, à n'en pas douter. L'intéressé s'avança, mains dans les poches, contempla les dégâts au sol et esquissa un sourire, amusé par la situation.

\- … tu tentes de cuisiner quelque chose de potable ? Je n'ai rien contre les omelettes, mais uniquement si elles n'ont pas séjourné sur le sol de ta cuisine…

\- Je t'emmerde, Doflamingo.

La langue entre les dents, Shanks coinça la bouteille sous ce qui restait de son bras gauche et fit levier sur le tire-bouchon, éjectant le liège dans un « pop » sonore avant de verser le vin dans la carafe la plus proche, contemplant la chute du liquide purpurin d'un regard absent – la couleur veinée lui rappela, brièvement, les traces pourpres sur le sol de l'entrée, quelques jours auparavant, et un frisson de mal-être lui parcourut l'échine, réveillant une nausée qu'il pensait avoir étouffée depuis longtemps.

Nami et Sabo avaient mis un temps fou à tout faire disparaître, à quatre pattes dans les traînées vermeilles, frottant inlassablement chaque recoin, chaque joint, charriant des litres et des litres d'eau rougie à l'arrière de la villa, pour tenter d'effacer l'indélébile – Shanks le premier savait que, peu importe les années, l'image en négatif de ses murs maculés de sang le hanterait longtemps, jusqu'à prendre le pas sur la réalité qui lui avait brutalement échappé, quelques jours plus tôt.

Se raclant la gorge, il se laissa revenir à l'instant présent, où la sonnerie du four lui indiquait que le temps de préchauffe était terminé – le saladier et le plat lui tendaient les bras, prêts à être utilisés, mais il avait un bon train de retard sur la recette.

\- Un coup de main ? Sans offense, hein…, sourit son invité en haussant le sourcil, désignant son bras manquant d'un geste désinvolte du menton.

\- Nettoie le Déluge, si tu y arrives, railla Shanks en indiquant la zone sinistrée par la brouillade d'œufs. Pour sûr que ça va te changer de chez toi et de tes domestiques.

Doflamingo ne releva pas la bravade et s'accroupit, éponge en main, pour racler le plus gros de l'étalage et amasser les débris dans l'évier, pendant que Shanks sortait la planche à découper et le chorizo en fredonnant, absorbé par sa tâche. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, dans le silence de la cuisine troublé par le son de la radio allumée dans le salon ; le géant blond lorgnait la main valide de son confrère, amusé par la technique qu'il utilisait pour découper le chorizo à une seule main – des clous plantés dans la planche, sur lesquels il avait embroché le saucisson à l'horizontale pour tailler la chair avec l'aisance que donnait l'habitude.

Ça faisait plus de vingt-cinq ans maintenant que Shanks avait eu le bras tranché, alors qu'il n'était encore que maire de la ville de San Francisco, et du plus loin que remontait la mémoire de Doflamingo, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'atteindre son but, à savoir devenir Gouverneur de Californie. Déjà, à l'époque où ils suivaient tous deux leurs cours de Sciences Politiques à l'université d'état, Shanks avait toujours montré une volonté sans faille pour réaliser ses ambitions.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que, malgré ce qui se tramait pour lui au travers des médias, il saurait rebondir, peu importe les moyens. Quand bien même la situation devait le mettre à genoux, il savait qu'il en avait vu d'autre, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant, pas après avoir tant donné.

D'un geste habile et précis, Shanks renversa le contenu du saladier dans son plat, disposant fromage, chorizo et poivrons dans la préparation, avant d'ouvrir le four du bout du pied et d'y enfourner la quiche, activant le minuteur d'un coup de hanches sur l'interface à sa portée.

\- Prends-en de la graine, rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle.

\- C'est exactement ce que je fais. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus à l'abri de perdre un bras, avec mes idioties, sourit Doflamingo en passant un ultime coup d'essuie-tout au sol, jetant le papier dans la poubelle avant de se laver les mains, regardant son ami entasser ses accessoires de cuisine dans les paniers. … Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te commander, mais tu ne devrais pas mettre ça là.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul.

\- … noté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la quiche frémissante, songeur.

Shanks était plutôt du genre à sortir au restaurant plutôt qu'à inviter chez lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en temps normal, Luffy s'y trouvait, et le Gouverneur préférait passer ses soirées seul avec son fils – et parfois ses aînés – plutôt que de ramener ses collaborateurs chez lui pour des dîners d'affaires. Or, Doflamingo était bien placé pour le savoir, Luffy n'occuperait plus jamais cette maison, et Shanks allait être plutôt enclin à fuir les endroits publics pour les semaines à venir.

\- … Tapas ? s'étonna-t-il en désignant le plat déjà posé au centre de la table à manger.

\- T'es bien espagnol, non, _muchacho_?

\- C'était il y a longtemps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais j'apprécie l'effort.

\- … et tu te doutes bien que je t'ai pas invité pour parler de paëlla et de Salvador Dalí, murmura Shanks en prenant la carafe pour la poser près des entrées, l'air soudainement plus sérieux.

\- … comment tu vas, justement… ? soupira Doflamingo en passant un bras sur ses épaules, décontracté mais loin d'être nonchalant pour autant.

\- … je fais aller.

Bien piètre résumé du mal-être innommable qu'il ressentait depuis la veille au soir, quand il avait vu Luffy partir dans la voiture d'Akainu pour le centre de détention de San Quentin. La seule pensée agréable qu'il avait eu se limitant à la certitude que Luffy ne serait pas condamné à mort…

… s'il survivait aux deux jours passés dans la maison d'arrêt.

La politique anti-mafieuse de Shanks avait envoyé beaucoup de personnes peu recommandables entre les murs de la prison d'Etat, en condamnant même certains à une mort certaine, et il savait pertinemment que l'arrivée de son plus jeune fils dans ce territoire ne passerait jamais inaperçue dans les couloirs occupés par des détenus rancuniers – à juste titre. Mihawk lui avait promis que les gardes qui avaient été assignés à la surveillance de Luffy étaient réglo, et qu'il resterait à l'écart, dans une aile annexe de la prison, loin du cœur grouillant où les pensionnaires du lieu nageaient à la manière des requins, lorgnant les nouvelles fritures qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

Shanks était le premier à savoir que, dans l'absolu, Luffy ne risquait rien, mais il avait choisi ne pas prendre de risques ; il préférait que Luffy dorme seul mais la conscience tranquille… au moins pour un temps.

\- Tu arrives à dormir… ?

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que j'ai un air de chiotte… ?

\- Démasqué, concilia Doflamingo en prenant place à table, amenant leurs verres à lui pour servir deux longues rasades de vin. Plus sérieusement, Shanks… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Un service. Non… même plus que ça ; j'aurais besoin que tu fasses jouer des relations, murmura le Gouverneur en contemplant les circonvolutions du liquide prisonnier des parois de verre. Tu connais quelqu'un à la Cour Suprême ? Un juge d'application des peines qui s'occupe des affectations… ?

Doflamingo acquiesça, inspirant le parfum du vin sans lâcher Shanks du regard, à travers ses lunettes teintées ; sa propre idée commençait à germer dans un coin de sa tête, mais il se gardait bien d'en parler pour le moment – il voulait d'abord voir ce que son ami de toujours était susceptible de faire, à savoir sortir des sentiers dont il avait instauré lui-même les barrières, pour sauver ce qui lui était le plus cher.

\- C'est Kizaru Borsalino qui gère ça, annonça-t-il calmement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour apprécier les dernières gouttes de sa boisson.

\- Exact. C'est lui qui va décider de l'endroit où Luffy va être expédié pour les… les soins psychiatriques. Et je refuse de voir sa vie gâchée parce qu'il sera tombé sur un pauvre connard qui va étaler son intimité dans les journaux. Toi le premier tu sais à quel point ça peut nous rendre paranos, quand ça touche à nos gosses. T'es Gouverneur de la Louisiane, Donquixote, et je sais que t'as le bras assez long pour t'étendre jusque chez moi, au bas mot… Dis-moi ce que t'as de mieux.

Les critères étaient simples ; Shanks avait un urgent besoin de discrétion, de pouvoir remettre son fils entre les mains de quelqu'un de confiance qui ne laisserait entrer aucun paparazzi, et qui se contenterait d'un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Quelqu'un qui se trouverait hors de la juridiction de la Californie, étranger à toutes les questions politiques, économiques et sociales susceptibles d'attirer des ennemis supplémentaires sur leur famille.

Il ne voulait aucune répercussion de son statut gouvernemental sur Luffy, refusait de le voir payer pour lui ses erreurs de stratégie, en plus de ses propres problèmes mentaux à gérer.

Noble.

Mais si vain, à leur époque.

Doflamingo pesa longuement le pour et le contre, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le bouchon, concrètement, en s'immisçant dans les affaires du Ministère Public d'un état qui n'était pas le sien ; jusqu'où il pouvait se mouiller personnellement dans une histoire comme celle-ci.  
Tout, absolument tout le monde avait été touché par cette histoire, éclaboussé par le scandale, les enjeux, les conséquences des actes de ce gosse ; tel un raz-de-marée dévastant tout sur son passage, elle avait laissé derrière elle un champ de ruines, déterrant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.  
Est-ce qu'il était prêt, lui aussi, à tremper dans la même marmite que les autres, lui si habitué à prendre de la hauteur sur le monde qui l'entourait ?  
Il se mordilla la lèvre, pensif, croisa les jambes, tapant la mesure du talon, encore hésitant. Il s'agissait de Shanks, qui était loin d'être irréprochable, comme lui, mais qui avait prouvé qu'il valait la peine de prendre des risques, rien qu'une fois.

\- … près d'Ostrica, en Louisiane… sur la pointe extrême sud, chuchota-t-il en soutenant le regard pénétrant de Shanks. Il y a… un asile psychiatrique. D'un genre… un peu particulier. Tu sais à quel point ce genre d'hôpital est rare sur notre continent…

\- Un genre un peu particulier… ?

\- Ils sont peu nombreux, et le directeur de l'asile tient à ce que ça reste comme ça. Mais si c'est moi qui lui en parle, il pourra trouver une place pour Luffy. C'est… loin de chez toi, mais c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux. Borsalino ne bronchera pas, ton fils est une épine dans sa chaussure…

\- Qui c'est, le dirlo de c't'endroit… ?

C'était précisément à ce moment de la conversation que Doflamingo savait qu'il en avait trop dit, ou pas assez ; il s'avançait beaucoup, dans cette affaire, sans savoir si sa requête serait rejetée ou non. En faisant la demande lui-même, il était certain d'avoir bien plus de chance que si c'était Shanks qui avait initié la sollicitation, mais il restait suffisamment de place, un pourcentage non-négligeable, pour une réponse négative de la part dudit chef d'établissement.

Il aurait l'air fin, s'il _lui_ prenait l'envie de dire non, juste pour pouvoir le contrarier. Rien que pour le principe.

\- … c'est mon fils aîné, soupira Doflamingo en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, las d'avance de devoir attiser la curiosité de son garçon cynique à mourir.

Shanks fronça les sourcils, opérant un lourd travail de mémoire quant à l'identité de ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Sabo. Après tout, lui comme Doflamingo n'étaient pas de ce genre de parents qui affichent une photo de leurs enfants sur leur bureau, tous deux prenant grand soin de scinder de manière totalement distincte leurs activités de Gouverneur d'Etat et de père de famille, quand bien même les meetings interminables entre confrères amenaient leurs rejetons à se côtoyer.

Une dissociation qui avait coûté des heures de solitude à Shanks, là où il aurait tout donné à présent pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et vouer tous ces instants gâchés à choyer Luffy plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- … ta grande perche basanée… ?

\- C'est bien lui.

\- Il _dirige_ l'établissement ?

\- C'est le psychiatre-en-chef et il est « actionnaire » à 80% dans cette affaire. Ce qui fait de lui, incontestablement, l'administrateur de ce centre, et de loin…

Clairement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des vies qu'il lui proposait, mais elle avait le mérite d'être loin de l'agitation du monde et de tout ce qui risquait d'interférer avec ce que Shanks avait prévu pour lui. Doflamingo le regarda peser le pour et le contre, à son tour, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention au tremblement de sa main, qui trahissait le sevrage brutal qu'il s'imposait.

Ça non plus, ça ne lui avait pas échappé – les photographies du journal avaient largement parlé à la place de son ami : les cernes, le teint cireux, les cheveux emmêlés d'avoir été trop longtemps triturés. Il faisait largement ses 48 ans, sur ces clichés, et même plus ; ils étaient loin, ses sourires légendaires qui crevaient les écrans et lui retiraient plus d'une décennie, preuves irréfutables de sa combattivité, de son acharnement, de sa capacité à atteindre les buts qu'il se fixait.

Tout chez Shanks dénotait l'abattement, à ce jour… Tout, hormis son regard ; pas même une lueur, tout juste une étincelle, mais cette ténacité qui brûlait encore confortait son confrère dans son analyse : le Gouverneur en avait encore à revendre, sous son amertume.

Et rien que pour ça, Doflamingo allait se permettre d'abattre la seule carte qu'il pouvait lui proposer.

Tant pis pour le reste.

\- … en Louisiane, tu dis… ?

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 14.**

 _3800 W Lakeshore Dr., Baton Rouge, Louisiane_

Doflamingo détourna la tête de son journal quand un crissement de pneus résonna dans l'avenue bordée d'arbres qui courait autour du lac de l'Université de la ville, preuve manifeste de la conduite nerveuse du pilote amateur qui jouait la montre sur le bitume ; un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres quand il entendit ronfler le moteur, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'engouffre dans son allée au portail demeuré ouvert. En retard, comme d'habitude, mais le trajet entre l'asile et la maison où son fils avait vu le jour n'était pas le plus tranquille qui soit, à travers le bayou et la circulation ralentie, propre aux habitants du Sud ; près de 2 heures 30 à slalomer entre les mangroves n'était pas une sinécure, il le savait mieux que personne.

Une portière claqua et Doflamingo se pencha à la fenêtre demeurée entrouverte, laissant passer un peu d'air malgré la moiteur ambiante, et adressa un sourire retors à son fils remontant l'accès bitumé qui menait à la grande entrée de la villa façon hacienda où il avait fait ses premiers pas.

Il revenait rarement ici, et c'était toujours l'occasion pour le Gouverneur de revoir celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme son éternel gamin renfermé et déjà adulte dans sa tête depuis sa naissance – à croire qu'il l'était bien plus que lui, parfois.

Repliant son journal, il traversa le salon, montant légèrement le son de son gramophone au passage, descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée, juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur la grande silhouette de son aîné, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en jean et chemise malgré la chaleur – et frileux, par-dessus le marché.

\- … salut, Papa, lança-t-il en laissant la moustiquaire claquer derrière lui, relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête pour s'habituer à la légère pénombre de l'habitation.

\- Salut, Law…, murmura Doflamingo en l'attirant à lui pour poser un baiser sur son front. Tu as fait bonne route… ?

\- Pas vraiment. Du coup, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'a valu presque trois heures d'emmerdes, ce fameux truc dont tu ne pouvais pas me parler au téléphone, rétorqua-t-il en s'écartant pour aller à reculons vers la cuisine, sans le quitter des yeux, ouvrant le frigidaire sans même un regard pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau fraîche et tâtonner pour trouver un verre.

Doflamingo sourit, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, esquissant quelques pas dans sa direction, évaluant son fils du regard ; pour être honnête, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins quatre mois, n'ayant de plus que rarement l'occasion de l'avoir au téléphone. Mais malgré tout ça, il saisissait parfaitement les angoisses de Shanks, ses enfants étant ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux – lui non plus ne supporterait pas qu'on tente de lui retirer l'un d'entre eux.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix, jusque-là ? Law avait pour habitude de chercher lui-même ceux qu'il appelait « ses petites pépites », et n'appréciait pas qu'on les lui impose, préférant dénicher seul sa perle rare. Pire encore était sa réticence quand c'était son père qui s'y mettait, en adolescent défiant l'autorité qu'il était resté depuis toutes ces années.

Il saisit le dossier laissé de côté sur le comptoir et s'approcha lentement, feuilletant ci et là pour trouver les titres les plus accrocheurs, sous le regard de son fils qui gardait ses yeux clairs posés sur lui – il en viendrait presque à être intimidant, si Doflamingo ne le connaissait pas aussi bien.

\- Shanks. Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Mmn. Gouverneur de la Californie, acquiesça Law entre deux gorgées. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose que… tu as suivi l'affaire qui est en train de faire les choux gras de ses opposants… ?

À en juger par le haussement de sourcil significatif du jeune homme, il en déduisit qu'il était resté coupé du monde des semaines durant, enfermé entre les quatre murs de son asile, centré sur ses patients et le cours de l'existence ralenti de cet endroit isolé de tous.

Et Dieu qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de résumer cette folie en quelques mots…

\- Le plus jeune de ses enfants. Luffy. Diagnostiqué avec un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Condamné par un jury populaire à la réclusion à perpétuité, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le dossier au premier cliché du médecin légiste.

\- … qui a posé le diagnostic ?

\- Ta copine Monet.

\- Monet est beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas « ma copine », rétorqua Law en attrapant le dossier d'un geste sec, zappant tout ce qui pourrait paraître alléchant à un civil en mal de frissons pour atterrir sur les résultats des tests réalisés sur le patient, le plus intéressant à ses yeux. Nom de Dieu… c'est rare qu'elle soit aussi catégorique dans ses constats…

\- Quoi, c'est si rare que ça ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un nombre pas possible de gens atteints…

D'un regard, Law lui fit comprendre que, clairement, il le prenait pour le dernier des abrutis finis, et Doflamingo répliqua d'une tape derrière la tête avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour affirmer ses pensées. De toute évidence, les subtilités du monde psychiatrique lui échappaient, et son fils semblait décidé à remettre les pendules à l'heure… histoire de.

Il prenait son métier très au sérieux, le mettant sur un piédestal dont personne ne l'avait fait descendre, à ce jour, haut, très haut perché dans l'équilibre de sa vie à cent à l'heure.

\- C'a été une pathologie très à la mode, fut un temps, pour excuser toutes les pulsions sanguinaires des détraqués incapables de supporter la moindre frustration, rétorqua-t-il, professoral, en reportant son attention sur son dossier. Tellement plus facile de faire porter le chapeau à son ami imaginaire… Ce patient-là, reprit-il en tapotant le rapport de police, il a tout fait pour cacher sa pathologie jusqu'au bout, quitte à tout encaisser alors qu'il n'en était pas intimement responsable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas semblant… ? tenta Doflamingo, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si Monet, qui est la meilleure psychiatre de ce continent derrière moi, et Dracule Mihawk, le pire vautour que j'ai pu connaître de toute ma vie, se sont mis d'accord sur ce point, alors je ne vais certainement pas les contester. J'embarque ça, annonça-t-il en secouant le dossier. Je vais avoir à potasser, je crois.

\- Dépêche-toi, alors. Le délai de 48 heures touche à sa fin. Borsalino va–

\- Kizaru, je le gère très bien, répliqua Law en levant les yeux au ciel, s'éloignant vers la porte à reculons. C'est moi qui reprends ce dossier. Tu peux prévenir Shanks, dans moins de huit jours, son rejeton sera _ad vitam aeternam_ dans ma galerie d'art…

Doflamingo n'émit pas le moindre commentaire, se contentant de le regarder partir et sourire avec son insolence habituelle, rabattant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour signifier que cette conversation prenait fin ici. Il s'appuya à son comptoir, bras croisés, dévisageant pensivement son fils, cherchant toujours à analyser le peu d'émotions que ce gosse s'autorisait à laisser poindre de temps à autre sous son masque de froideur, comme un éclat fugace dans une nuit noire.

De la satisfaction, au moins, de la curiosité, de l'envie… et un plaisir malsain, mêlé de fascination.

À bien y réfléchir, le gouverneur ignorait s'il avait eu une si bonne idée que ça, de proposer d'interner Luffy chez Law ; compliqué d'expliquer la tendance de son aîné à collectionner ce qui lui semblait précieux, quand bien même il s'agissait d'humains et non pas d'objets.

Et il était hors de question qu'il dise à Shanks que son fils s'était pris d'adoration pour les particularités du sien, et qu'il comptait en décortiquer chaque recoin, patiemment, jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'il avait de plus intérieur, de plus intime, jusqu'à tenir son cœur entre ses mains pour le sentir battre, et mieux pouvoir l'écraser quand ses battements auraient cessé de le fasciner.

Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Law dévala les marches du perron d'un pas allègre, fredonnant pour lui-même jusqu'à sa voiture dont il ouvrit la portière pour se glisser souplement dans l'habitacle aux vitres teintées ; le signal sonore qui résonna à ses oreilles lui indiqua que le kit main-libre venait de reconnaître son portable, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il demanda le numéro de téléphone du secrétariat du juge d'application des peines de San Francisco à son assistant vocal, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour dévaler l'allée en marche arrière dans un ronflement de moteur, ignorant les regards indignés des rares passants qui s'attardaient sous le cagnard ; la tonalité résonna après un long instant de silence, surpassant légèrement le crissement de ses pneus dans le lotissement qu'il traversait à toute allure, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon rendu trouble par la chaleur écrasante qui régnait dans cette partie du pays, concentré sur sa conduite tout en cherchant les mots pour convaincre la seule personne capable de lui apporter son Noël avant l'heure.

\- _Vous êtes bien au secrétariat général de Kizaru Borsalino_ , annonça une voix veloutée dans les haut-parleurs. _Que puis-je pour vous… ?_

\- Trafalgar Law. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir un instant avec lui, et au passage précisez-lui que je n'ai pas plus de dix minutes devant moi, répliqua-t-il.

Ni bonjour, ni remerciement, encore moins de politesse ; cette nuance-là, Law la réservait à ceux qu'il estimait, il jugeait ne pas avoir de salive à gaspiller pour ceux qu'il appelait les sous-fifres et qui étaient incapables de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Son empressement à grimper les échelons à toute vitesse avait amené son lot de désillusions, mais aussi de réussites, pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé après avoir passé tant de temps dans l'ombre de son père : procurer cet effet immédiat à l'entente de son nom, de la même manière que celui de Doflamingo qui lui ouvrait n'importe quelle porte, pour peu qu'il la veuille ouverte, fût-ce pour le seul plaisir de voir les autres s'affairer pour lui sans motif d'aucune sorte.

\- _À votre service, monsieur_ , murmura la standardiste avant que ne s'élève une énième musique d'attente, un classique de type Vivaldi.

Law tapa la mesure du bout des doigts, sur son volant, prenant la sortie de la ville sur la droite en direction de l'I-10, pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, qui le mènerait vers les lacs Maurepas et Salvador, derniers remparts avant les mangroves où il avait fait bâtir les murs de son établissement.

La circulation était quasiment inexistante, à partir de là, preuve évidente que cette région du globe n'attirait personne, moustiques mis à part.

\- _Maa~ Que me vaut le déplaisir de ton appel, Law… ?_ soupira le ton italien horriblement traînant de son interlocuteur.

\- Numéro de greffe 160071, sur ton bureau. Ouvre-le.

\- _Il est déjà ouvert. Akainu m'a demandé d'y porter un soin tout particulier._

\- Chez moi dans moins d'une semaine. Et comme toujours, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est uniquement factuel. Tu me prolonges son maintien en détention à San Quentin pour les prochaines 72 heures, et s'il lui manque un seul cheveu, je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsables. Toi et l'autre collabo, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

\- _… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de le faire assassiner tout de suite par un de ses voisins de cellule,_ déplora Borsalino à l'autre bout du téléphone. _Ça lui éviterait beaucoup de souffrances, plutôt qu'être avec toi._

\- On s'adressera des compliments plus tard. Tu me faxes l'ordre de transfert, je le veux sur mon bureau avant mon retour à l'asile. Deux heures, c'est largement suffisant.

\- _Autre chose pour sa seigneurie… ?_

Law ne releva pas l'ironie et se contenta de raccrocher avec un sourire satisfait, jetant un regard à la dérobée au siège passager où s'affichait l'image du trombinoscope du lycée de Luffy, le montrant tout sourire à l'objectif, au-dessus du rapport parfois surligné de noir.

Martin Heidegger le disait lui-même : « Même quand on a tout vu, la curiosité invente du nouveau » ; ce gosse représentait un défi, un de plus, et un corsé, de la même manière qu'il aimait son café au réveil. Il avait l'attrait de l'anticonformiste, de l'interdit, de la rareté, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éveiller ce qu'il y avait de plus possessif en Law, de plus complexe, de moins avouable, aussi. Le cas méritait réflexion, et le psychiatre sentait déjà poindre cette envie presque malsaine de conquête, sans pour autant ignorer le frisson d'appréhension qui anticipait chaque arrivée d'un nouveau cas ; rien à voir avec la peur, sentiment qui demeurait confus chez lui, se disputant entre le rationnel et l'envie dévorante d'adrénaline qui attisaient les braises qui sommeillaient en lui depuis toujours.

Il voyait chaque nouvel internement comme un challenge, homme débarquant sur un territoire inconnu dont il devait apprendre les limites au plus vite pour survivre. Monkey D. Luffy était d'une trempe peu commune, après ces années passées à se forger d'autres personnalités imperméables aux obligations sociales courantes, et Law frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir poser les yeux sur un modèle aussi unique.

Oh… Law avait parfaitement compris, depuis toutes ces années, qu'au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes étaient les rois ; que lui-même n'était pas le meilleur exemple d'être humain mentalement sain sur cette planète, et qu'il risquait de tomber sur quelqu'un de son tempérament qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre, et pour un long, très long moment.

Il réclama, cette fois, la composition du numéro de Monet, non sans jeter un énième coup d'œil au visage immortalisé sur le papier glacé du dossier jeté à côté de lui, songeur.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, et ce dès maintenant – de toute évidence, cet énergumène-là avait quelque chose de peu commun, de précieux, d'unique, même, et comme toute pierre inestimable, elle se devait d'être gardée le plus jalousement possible, à l'abri des regards, loin, bien loin du reste du monde susceptible d'en éroder la perfection.

\- _Sérieusement, Law, si tu appelles pour Monkey D. Luffy, c'est déjà trop tard,_ souffla la voix de son homologue dans le combiné. _Il n'est plus entre mes murs._

\- … et tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus sur ce petit concentré de folie… ? sourit-il en se déportant sur la voie d'urgence pour doubler par la droite, dépassant une ligne de voitures pour se rabattre au bout de la file et accélérer sur la route dégagée devant ses yeux.

\- _Il va croupir dans une maison où on lui injectera des sédatifs jusqu'à ce que son cerveau décide d'arrêter le carnage lui-même_ , rétorqua-t-elle. _Et je pense que c'est encore mieux pour tout le monde._

\- Tu l'as chatouillé combien de temps avant qu'il ne cède ?

\- _Une semaine, pas plus, pas moins. Et je te prie de croire qu'elle fait partie du top cinq que je ne souhaiterais revivre pour rien au monde._

Law connaissait trop bien Monet pour se laisser berner par sa prétendue répulsion, et pourtant, au fond de sa voix, il décelait assez de sincérité pour s'autoriser un instant de doute.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas pris ton pied à t'amuser à voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa coquille.

\- _C'était intéressant, mais plus que les autres tu devrais te rappeler qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec une allumette près du bidon d'essence. Il a un tempérament d'un genre bien différent de ce que j'ai été habituée à évaluer._

\- Tu parles de trois personnalités. C'est… rare, et je crois que ce mot est sous-évalué.

Une chaise grinça, à l'autre bout du fil, signe que la psychiatre s'installait un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, sûrement résignée à devoir développer davantage le fil de ses pensées.

\- _Je n'en ai rencontré qu'une seule, Eustass Kid pour ne pas le nommer. J'ai jugé la première sur ce que je savais de ce Luffy, et il me semble bien que quelqu'un d'autre se plaît à arpenter la jolie tête du fils de Shanks_ , soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette troisième face ?

\- _Taciturne. Beaucoup moins tapageuse qu'Eustass Kid. Et… en un sens, je m'en méfie bien plus que de l'autre peste. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de l'eau qui dort…_

Law sourit pour lui-même, jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur pour se rabattre et emprunter une sortie supplémentaire, plus déserte encore que la première, alors que la voie vers le sud marécageux s'ouvrait à lui, loin de l'agitation de la ville.

\- Donne-moi une estimation du temps qu'il t'aurait fallu pour la débusquer, celle-là.

\- _… un mois, au moins. Pourquoi ?_

\- … un petit pari, ça te dit ? susurra-t-il en jouant de ses doigts sur le volant.

Un silence lui répondit, excessivement long, pendant lequel il ne perçut rien d'autre que le léger grésillement de la ligne ; pas même la respiration de sa consœur, qu'il imaginait perplexe.

\- _… Law._

\- Monet.

\- _Tu n'as pas pu résister, hein… ?_ déplora-t-elle, clairement désapprobatrice.

\- On a passé les mêmes heures sur les mêmes bancs, à écouter nos enseignants nous raconter des histoires à en faire des cauchemars la nuit, et à espérer un jour pouvoir observer un phénomène du même genre. Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce gosse ne t'a pas fait frémir, persista-t-il.

Silence, encore une fois.

Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire, mais visiblement, elle n'était pas non plus toujours bonne à entendre.

Mieux que personne, Law pouvait se targuer de sonder l'âme humaine, et il avait depuis longtemps dressé le profil de sa rivale de promotion, assez pour prétendre la connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même ; Monet avait adoré le jouet qu'on lui avait prêté, et quand bien même elle s'y était brûlé les doigts, cette fascination qu'elle avait ressenti pour Monkey D. Luffy n'avait pas encore trouvé ses limites.

Il était prêt à parier gros qu'elle en crevait de jalousie, tout au fond d'elle.

\- _Quand est-ce qu'il arrive dans ton musée des horreurs ?_

\- Six ou sept jours, le temps de préparer sa chambre et informer le personnel.

\- _J'espère sincèrement pour toi que ton nouveau toutou n'aura jamais l'idée de te mordre… parce que ça pourrait bien être la première et dernière fois. Ce genre de chien ne chique pas la main, il prend directement à la gorge_.

\- Monet, tu me fais de la peine, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- _Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Quand il aura passé tous tes niveaux de sécurité, on en reparlera_ , murmura-t-elle. _D'ici là, je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour les futures morts que tu auras à gérer entre tes murs, et je te rappelle dans la quinzaine pour savoir si tu es toujours en vie…_

\- Combien tu paries que j'arrive à psychanalyser tout ce qui se passe dans son crâne en mois de quatre semaines ?

\- _Pas plus de deux cent dollars. Je me méfie de toi_ , crut-elle bon d'ajouter après un court instant de flottement.

\- Tenu. Passe une bonne soirée, s'esclaffa-t-il en raccrochant d'une chiquenaude sur l'écran.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 14.**

 _San Quentin, CA 94964, Californie._

Luffy mâchonna lentement la cuisse de poulet passée par le passe-plat de la porte quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux rivés sur le sol où filtraient quelques rayons de lumière à travers l'interstice du lourd battant de fer, dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Mesure de sécurité, tant pour lui que pour les autres.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, coupé du reste du monde, suspendu aux rondes de ses gardiens chargés de rester devant sa porte H24, seuls témoins du cours de la vie qui se poursuivait de l'autre côté des murs. Que représentaient ces journées, dans l'immuabilité des heures passées enfermé entre ces parois bétonnées ? Il n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir pour se doucher, et avait longtemps considéré, dépité, le pot de chambre qu'il était forcé d'utiliser et de passer par le petit battant qu'on déverrouillait à des horaires randoms pour le nourrir et l'hydrater.

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se trouvait au dernier endroit où un fils de Gouverneur était supposé se rendre, d'autant plus quand votre père avait fait enfermer un bon tiers de la population locale en durcissant le système pénal de l'état déjà en place. Luffy savait, plus que quiconque, qu'il ne survivrait pas à trente secondes passées dans un couloir de cette prison, et il estimait s'en sortir à bon compte, après toutes les horreurs de Kid, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire – et qui, bien sûr, ne se montrait pas tant que la partie n'en valait pas la peine, à ses yeux. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien pour lui, entre ce sol et ce plafond rongés par l'humidité ; pas de distraction, des surfaces lisses sans ouverture et inviolables, peu importe l'étendue de son imagination.

Il se redressa et arpenta les quelques mètres carrés de sa cellule, s'étirant longuement pour désengourdir ses reins, laissant ses doigts courir sur les murs râpeux qu'il pouvait toucher d'un bout à l'autre en tendant les bras, levant les yeux vers le plafond dont il ne devinait pas les limites, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sans issue. Et quand bien même Kid aurait eu envie de jouer, il ne pouvait rien, ici – lui laisser les rênes n'apporterait rien. Ni bien, ni mal ; autant rester conscient pour ne rien rater de plus.

\- On arrête le tir dans combien de temps… ? marmonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ben, ça va pas être pour tout de suite, mec.

Luffy jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du battant, intrigué.

\- Quoi ? Ils prolongent ?

\- Tout juste. 72 heures minimum. 'Vient de Borsalino lui-même.

Kizaru Borsalino. Le jeune homme avait déjà entendu ce nom, auparavant, quand Shanks traitait une de ses innombrables affaires à la villa, tard le soir, quand il pensait ses enfants couchés ou enfermés dans leurs chambres.

Il se rapprocha de la porte, plaquant ses mains sur le métal glacé, pressant ses lèvres contre l'ouverture au niveau des charnières.

\- Hé, s'il vous plaît…, lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

\- Rendors-toi, toi, marmonna une voix étouffée.

\- Pourquoi j'dois rester là trois jours de plus… ? Y'a un problème avec mon transfert ?

\- On en sait pas plus que toi, gamin. Tu fais comme nous, t'attends.

\- Allez…. ! insista-t-il en se tendant contre la porte, réflexe dérisoire qu'il possédait encore pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Ça fait combien d'temps que j'suis là… ? Un jour… ? Plus… ?

\- Nous oblige pas à te faire taire, pesta un ténor nasillard. T'as pas été chiant jusque-là et ça s'rait bien qu'ça reste comme ça. _Capito ?_

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne – l'envie dévorante d'insolence, si propre à Kid et lui, qui les rendait indissociables l'un de l'autre quand ils avaient décidé de se buter dans leurs principes.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver son cas, mais l'espace d'un seconde, il envisagea la possibilité de laisser Kid diriger, et de faire fermer son clapet au gardien en lui faisant avaler sa langue – qu'il avalerait de son propre chef si elle était le seul échappatoire qu'il lui restait aux tortures que Kid adorait expérimenter sur ceux qui lui tombaient entre les mains.

Tentant.

Se secouant lui-même, il se détourna de la porte et se laissa glisser le long du mur, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, avec pour seule distraction le murmure constant des détenus, tout autour de lui, bruissements, raclements, éclats de voix dans les corridors – endroit sous pression, où Luffy percevait souvent son nom dans les conversations qui tournaient en boucle autour de son étape par San Quentin.

Il lui arrivait parfois, au milieu du bruit incessant, de percevoir les crachotements d'une radio, tout près, et d'entendre les commentaires d'un journaliste vociférant à un micro que Shanks devait être démis de ses fonctions, scandant qu'il était impensable qu'un homme comme lui soit le leader de la Californie – « Vous voulez d'un homme comme ça à la tête de notre Etat ? Un homme dont le fils est un attardé sanguinaire ? » – et continue à véhiculer une image comme celle de sa famille ; les débats faisaient rage, entre ceux martelant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour court-circuiter la justice et qu'il n'avait jamais nié les crimes de son fils, et ceux impatients de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de ce vilain petit canard. Luffy n'imaginait que trop bien les défilés de pancartes devant la prison, les uns réclamant sa tête au bout d'une pique, les autres militant pour une relaxe totalement injustifiée, selon lui – il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, point.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait ce qu'il restait de sa famille ; Nami, Sabo, Shanks. Il avait une conscience accrue de ce qu'il risquait de se passer pour eux, dans une chute aussi brutale que précipitée, vent en poupe : la menace que Shanks perde son investiture et ne soit destitué, que Sabo soit forcé de mettre la clé sous la porte de son entreprise BTP une fois son carnet de commandes devenu désespérément vide, et l'échec constant de Nami à l'Université, ses travaux censurés et sous-évalués, l'effondrement de sa vie privée… celle de Sabo et Shanks, aussi.

Luffy considérait déjà qu'il avait tout perdu, ces dernières semaines, peu lui importait ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui ; la seule chose qui le dévorait à petits feux, c'était imaginer l'épée de Damoclès qui s'était enfin décidée à s'abattre sur la tête de ceux qu'il aimait, prix à payer pour l'égoïsme dont il pensait avoir fait preuve depuis des années, à présent.

\- T'es vraiment le plus gros des abrutis, marmonna-t-il à Kid, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune petite voix ne viendrait lui murmurer la moindre réponse à l'oreille.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Nyu : Hello ! Et voilà, Law a fait son entrée... en espérant qu'il t'a plu ! Je vais continuer à faire entrer des personnages au fur et à mesure de la fiction, tu vas être servie, je suis même pas arrivée à la moitié du casting... Merci beaucoup, à bientôt !  
**

 **Yuh : Yop ! Luffy est dans le mal, c'est vrai, mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne va pas être le fond du trou à chaque fois. Et Kid n'a pas fini de faire le mariole... Oh, l'inspiration est toujours là, même si je cours tellement à droite et à gauche que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire comme je le voudrais ! Merci pour ta review, à très vite !  
**

 **Crow : Bonsoir, chère Crow ! J'ai posté tard, ce jour-là, j'en suis navrée. Ce chapitre-là était à l'heure, au moins !  
Je tenais vraiment à expliquer avec des mots simples ce qui différenciait la schizo et le TDI, parce que je suis parfois hérissée par des abus de langage, autant qu'on parte tous avec la même base !  
Les 2% vont être développés un peu plus tard, pour l'instant, cette notion reste en stand-by, je vais surtout m'attarder sur Kid et Luffy. Oh, oui, cet épisode de Criminal Mind... cette série me manque, il faut que je remette la main dessus, c'était si inspirant et si prenant, également ! Ace ou Zoro ? La réponse viendra en son temps, mais j'aime bien tes propositions...  
Pauvres gosses, mais j'avoue qu'ils sont souvent très bon public, ils sont faciles à faire flipper, parfois. J'ai déjà vu une version zombie de la Reine des Neiges qui coursait des mômes, c'était mythique.  
Punaise, à l'heure où je rédige les réponses c'est tôt le matin, et ton apéritif m'a juste fichu l'eau à la bouche. Nous, nous avions de l'ail mariné, des yeux en tomates, fromage frais et olives, une tarte pentacle à la courge et au chèvre, thym et origan, huile d'olive à la truffe blanche. Des têtes de Jack à la viande rouge épicée et crâne en pâte brisée, et dessert en forme de table Ouija, en biscuit imbibé rhum orange, crème au beurre, fruits secs torréfiés et décor en très fine pâte à sucre. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
L'automne est arrivé chez moi avec son lot de pluie et de température moyenne, on décline doucement vers l'hiver, au revoir le soleil pour quelques temps... A très bientôt, porte-toi bien près de ton poêle en fonte !**

* * *

 _ **Rendez-vous dans 15 jours !**_

 _ **. . .**_

PS : Peut-être verrai-je certains d'entre vous à la Japan Touch de Lyon... si c'est le cas... à demain ! _ ** ** _  
_****_


	10. Transfert

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos petits messages d'encouragement, vous êtes extra !  
Vous avez globalement hâte de voir Law et Kid s'affronter sur un nouveau terrain... et il va falloir être patient, encore une fois, parce que ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite.  
Allez-y, jetez-moi des objets, c'est open-bar.  
_**

 ** _Nope, pour l'instant, on se concentre sur le transfert Californie/Louisiane de Luffy, qui va s'avérer moins reposant que les jours en cellule._**

 ** _Merci à Flllora, Sinasta et Crow pour m'avoir signalé des erreurs dans le dernier chapitre... veuillez excuser mes vieux yeux._**

 ** _Joyeux Anniversaire à Zodiaaque, puisse ce chapitre être un bon cadeau pour ta journée !_**

 ** _Je retrouve les guests en bas de page, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

 **Jour 17. Transfert.  
**

 _Prison de San Quentin, CA 94964, Californie.  
Six heures du matin._

Luffy cligna des paupières quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit en grand et, un instant aveuglé par l'éclat des néons du couloir, se redressa lentement, quittant la position en chien de fusil qu'il avait adoptée, lové sur le banc de béton. Trois silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture, faisant momentanément écran à la lumière glacée qui inondait ses quatre murs.

\- Allez, soupira une voix sur sa droite. Debout, Monkey.

\- Où on va… ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- En Louisiane.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les marécages de cet état et son cerveau fit un long effort pour tenter de se rappeler de tout ce qui pouvait le concerner à cet endroit, mais même les conclusions du procès résumées par Aokiji n'avaient rien donné à ce propos.

Deux paires de mains le redressèrent et menottèrent ses poignets dans un claquement sec, en même temps qu'on lui enfilait sa paire de chaussures et qu'on bouclait sa ceinture. Il se laissa faire, trop occupé à dévisager les visages qui le dominaient de leur hauteur – aucun d'entre eux ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, les gardiens devant se relayer régulièrement à sa porte.

Une poigne de fer l'entraîna hors de la pièce et des clameurs montèrent, sur sa gauche ; il se dévissa le cou pour apercevoir ce qui était à l'origine d'un tel capharnaüm, et ses yeux accrochèrent le regard d'un prisonnier à l'autre bout du couloir, pressé contre les barreaux de sa cellule, son pouce raclant lentement sa gorge dans un signe équivoque. Luffy haussa le sourcil, sentant les prémisses de la provocation refaire surface, signe imminent que Kid n'était jamais loin, prêt à prendre sa place sur la scène, sous la lumière.

Une secousse l'incita à presser le pas, alors que fusaient déjà les premières menaces de mort et les insultes ; il en avait entendu, dans sa vie, et ce n'étaient pas des types comme eux qui allaient lui apprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait déjà expérimenté lui-même, par le biais de Kid – comme eux, il avait trempé dans l'hémoglobine et s'était forgé avec ça, pantin de chair prisonnier des pulsions de son autre personnalité.

Les portes s'ouvraient sur leur passage, se refermant dans la foulée dans un grincement sonore et le martèlement régulier des alarmes d'ouverture, prenant peu à peu le pas sur les injures perdant de leur cohérence avec la distance qui se creusait entre leur groupe et celui des détenus. Finalement, ils changèrent d'aile, bifurquant vers ce qui semblait être le cœur de la prison, au milieu de bureaux à l'allure de postes administratifs et de surveillance ; le personnel pénitencier le regardait passer en silence, arborant une expression indéchiffrable qui laissait Luffy hésitant quant au fond de leurs pensées. Haine ? Mépris ? Compassion ? Ils devaient en avoir tant vu, ici, qu'une situation comme la sienne devait les laisser de marbre. Le jeune homme se demanda brièvement si, dans l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient, il serait traité avec la même indifférence, le même recul, ou si quelqu'un allait enfin pouvoir le débarrasser de ses démons, là où tout le monde avait échoué pendant si longtemps, lui le premier… ?

Ils empruntèrent une volée d'escaliers les menant au dernier poste sécurisé, où ils franchirent le dernier obstacle de barreaux forgés avant de passer la double porte vitrée, qui les baigna de soleil quand les battants s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il leva le visage vers les rayons dorés et ferma les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum de l'océan, à quelques mètres de là, la force des embruns sur les rochers, le cri des goélands au-dessus d'eux.  
La Louisiane et ses mangroves… c'était la dernière fois qu'il contemplait le Pacifique, il en était certain. La dernière image de la ville où il avait grandi, ces quinze dernières années.

Les policiers lui laissèrent une poignée de secondes de répit, immobiles à ses côtés, avant de le guider vers le petit fourgon garé le long du trottoir. Les portières s'ouvrirent et Luffy se figea en contemplant la silhouette de la jeune femme en uniforme occupée à vérifier le chargement de son arme, à quelques pas ; ils notèrent son hésitation et lui jetèrent un regard de concert, perplexes.

\- … quoi ? C'est maintenant que tu fais d'la résistance ? s'enquit le plus proche, à sa droite.

\- … y'a qui avec moi, dans cette caisse… ?

\- Moi-même, pour commencer. Shiki, l'officier responsable de ton transfert, rétorqua-t-il à travers le cigare coincé au coin de ses lèvres. Blueno, que tu vois là, sera le conducteur jusqu'à Fabens, Kaku à ta gauche prendra le relais de la conduite à ce moment-là et Blueno restera avec nous à l'arrière pendant les heures à venir, jusqu'à La Nouvelle-Orléans, avant que Kaku ne finisse le trajet jusqu'à l'asile psychiatrique qui t'attend avec un petit lit douillet. Il y aura aussi Conis avec nous, ce qui nous amène à une escorte rapprochée de trois personnes, sans compter le conducteur. Presque 33 heures juste entre nous, quoi. Ça te convient, votre Altesse ?

\- … je voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous avez lu le rapport me concernant ou pas… ? murmura-t-il sans lâcher l'officier féminin du regard.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif, seul celui de Shiki demeurant ferme et sans appel, rivé sur le visage atterré de leur détenu.

C'était un désastre complet, et la situation n'allait pas gagner en sérénité, loin de là ; Luffy se connaissait assez pour savoir que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour mener leur cortège droit dans le mur – la tentation serait beaucoup trop forte : une femme, la possibilité de s'échapper, la jeunesse du garçon chargé de la dernière partie du voyage, et la légèreté des armes qu'ils portaient sur eux, sans compter la pauvre paire de menottes passée à ses poignets qui ne risquait pas de le retenir très longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici… ?

\- Kid a– _j'ai_ tué des gens avec beaucoup moins que ça. Et je suis un putain de détraqué qui viole des filles et les dépèce sur le trottoir, ajouta-t-il après un instant de flottement. Vous voulez vraiment m'enfermer aussi longtemps avec elle… ? chuchota-t-il en désignant Conis d'un geste du menton.

\- Écoute, t'es mignon, mais on connaît notre boulot. Alors monte, fais pas d'histoires, et quand on arrivera, tu pourras avoir droit à tout ce que tu veux.

Résigné, Luffy se hissa à l'arrière du fourgon et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, gardant les yeux obstinément rivés au sol pour ne pas croiser la jeune femme du regard – elle était espiègle, sous ses cheveux blonds comme les blés sagement tressés derrière sa tête, et comme n'importe quel garçon attiré par les filles, Luffy la trouvait jolie, juste ce qu'il fallait pour préparer l'arrivée tant redoutée de son alter-ego. Les trois flics suivirent, Conis prenant soin de s'installer face au prisonnier et non pas à ses côtés, fusil entre les genoux. Blueno chargea quelques caisses à l'arrière, certaines soigneusement verrouillées, ainsi que quelques jerricanes remplis d'eau – leur périple allait les emmener à travers les déserts californiens et les routes du Nevada perdues au milieu de nulle part, et ce n'était pas à ce moment-là qu'ils devaient se laisser mourir de soif ou perdre un tant soit peu de leur vigilance. Luffy avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait se passer si la moindre échappatoire se profilait pour lui, et il flippait littéralement à l'idée de revenir à lui désorienté, en train de courir au milieu du Sonora, sous près de 50°C au zénith, menottes aux mains et les vêtements poisseux de sang ; la chute brutale représentant son dernier réveil dans la maison de son père lui laissait encore un goût atrocement amer dans la bouche, il était impensable qu'il revive un tel épisode dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'on l'enferme dans une cellule capitonnée jusqu'à ce que son corps ne cède pour de bon, libérant le monde et sa propre conscience du poids de son existence.

Murmurant sans lui prêter la moindre attention, les flics ouvrirent la carte du sud des Etats-Unis et tracèrent l'itinéraire au feutre, entourant certaines villes, barrant d'autres endroits ; Shiki consultait régulièrement sa montre et annotait l'heure qu'il devait estimer sur les check-points symbolisés sur le plan. Luffy s'efforçait de ne pas trop loucher sur les indications, histoire de ne pas se faire taxer de voyeur et d'en ramasser une au passage, mais il percevait assez de leur conversation pour comprendre que les pauses n'allaient pas être légion, dans leur excursion – ils n'emprunteraient pas de petites routes, seulement les axes les plus grands possibles : rouler sirènes activées à plus de 150 miles leur donnait la certitude qu'il ne tenterait pas, pour une raison ou une autre, de sauter du fourgon en marche, histoire de ne pas se faire broyer lors de la chute ou de se faire pulvériser par une voiture trop proche des portes arrières.

Dissuasif, à première vue, mais Luffy avait passé son existence entière à prédire les actes de l'autre fou qu'il hébergeait dans un coin de sa tête, et il en était malade de reconnaître que toutes leurs idées ne risquaient pas de peser bien lourd si Kid s'obstinait à partir d'ici, coûte que coûte.

\- On décolle, lança Shiki à Blueno. Tu préviens Doc La Mort, on le contacte quand on atteint le panneau de Phoenix.

\- Conis peut pas l'appeler ? Il me fout les boules ce mec, pesta-t-il en repliant la carte.

\- Exécution. C'est juste un putain de coup de fil, tu vas pas commencer à avoir les miquettes pour ça.

« Doc La Mort ».

Luffy eut un sourire en s'imaginant atterrir dans une clinique où il serait reçu par Wouter Basson lui-même, prêt à tester tous ses petits _tricks_ sur lui, mains gantées et masque sur le visage.  
De la même manière que Monet avait testé les limites de Kid, éprouvé son self-control et évalué la hauteur des barrières qui l'entouraient, pour voir enfin aboutir les raisons de sa curiosité.  
Quel genre d'accueil lui réservait-on, dans cet endroit ? Quitte à relativiser, il devait reconnaître qu'hormis l'ennui à mourir, il avait relativement eu la paix à San Quentin, isolé de tout et de tout le monde. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était se retrouver l'objet d'une surveillance accrue, d'un examen minutieux et malsain de tout ce que recelait son cerveau, de ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux et ceux de Kid, jamais complètement fermés, à son plus grand désespoir.

Shiki grimpa à sa gauche, Kaku verrouilla les portes de l'intérieur, goupilles et chaînes incluses, et s'assit à sa droite en tapant contre les croisillons qui les séparaient du conducteur, l'enjoignant du menton de mettre le contact et de démarrer. L'intéressé composa un numéro en maugréant et porta son cellulaire à son oreille, patientant en jouant des doigts sur le volant, pendant que Conis s'assurait que les menottes de Luffy étaient correctement fixées. Il s'efforça à nouveau de regarder ailleurs, histoire de ne pas être tenté d'en observer le mécanisme, portant son attention sur Blueno de l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- On part, marmonna-t-il dans le téléphone, sourcils froncés – image même du déplaisir. Euh… on descend vers Modesto pour prendre l'I-5, et… on bifurque au nord de Los Angeles. Shiki, il veut savoir si on passe par Riverside pour chopper l'I-10, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de son supérieur, qui se contenta de lever son majeur dans une réponse équivoque.

Luffy finissait par se demander qui était vraiment le type chez qui il était supposé finir sa vie. Quel genre de psychopathe avait accepté de s'occuper de son cas, à quel prix, et dans quel but ; vu comment personne n'avait envie d'avoir affaire à lui, il s'imaginait un peu tout et n'importe quoi concernant ce Doc La Mort. Peut-être un des médecins de l'asile vers lequel leur troupe se dirigeait, en Louisiane ? Un homme, dans tous les cas, aucun doute possible, rien qu'à entendre les pronoms utilisés.

Shanks avait passé tant de temps à vouloir le convaincre de consulter, et Luffy à lui faire jurer de ne jamais le forcer à faire ça – hors de question de prendre le risque que quelqu'un ne dévoile quoi que ce soit et ne le renvoie à l'orphelinat, ou anéantisse la réputation de son père ; tout ça pour rien. Kid avait pris le relais avec son lot de menaces, quelques temps plus tard, en promettant de foutre un bordel monstre si Shanks, Nami ou Sabo tentaient de le traîner chez un thérapeute. Résultats : Luffy ignorait à quoi pouvait ressembler ne serait-ce que la porte d'un psy, n'en avait jamais approché un – Monet mise à part, avec qui il n'avait jamais interagi – et ne pouvait que supputer ce qui l'attendait.

\- J'crois que c'est le but. On la suit jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, en passant par Houston en dernier arrêt. Et on– putain, il m'a raccroché au nez ce con… ! s'exclama-t-il en lorgnant dans son rétroviseur. J'vous préviens, Boss, même pas je descends saluer ce fils de pute. J'veux même pas croiser son regard.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, Blueno, grogna Shiki en s'adossant confortablement à la paroi du véhicule. On largue le paquet, son toutou viendra récupérer le colis et on se barre. On a un job, un seul, et on va s'y tenir. Maintenant, démarre, parce qu'on va se fossiliser, ici.

Dans un marmonnement inintelligible, Blueno s'exécuta, mettant le contact avant de faire vrombir le moteur, passant une vitesse pour démarrer sur la légère pente qui marquait l'entrée de la prison. Le fourgon s'éloigna dans le chemin bitumé courant autour de l'enceinte et s'engagea en direction du nord-est de San Francisco, sur le pont Richmond-San Rafael, accompagné par le bruit des goélands et des pélicans, lointains mais audibles malgré la distance les séparant d'Alcatraz. Luffy fit volte-face sur son banc et riva son regard sur l'océan, fixant la berge la plus éloignée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, quasiment certain de contempler le Marina District, où se trouvait la villa de sa famille.

Il songea, la gorge nouée, que la dernière image qu'il emporterait d'eux serait celle du tribunal, avant que la porte ne se referme. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, réfrénant ses larmes, refusant de laisser d'autres inconnus voir un peu plus de ses faiblesses, s'efforçant de penser à d'autres choses dont il avait à s'inquiéter en premier lieu ; il allait très bientôt avoir sa vie entière devant lui pour pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu et ne retrouverait plus jamais.

\- T'as quoi… ? siffla Shiki en désignant, d'un geste du menton, la crispation des mains de Luffy sur ses cuisses.

\- … je pense à mon père, murmura l'intéressé sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Pense plutôt à c'qui t'attend.

Kaku leva les yeux au ciel, entre désapprobation et agacement, mais c'était assez pour piquer la curiosité de Luffy, le détournant momentanément du cours de ses pensées sombres.

\- … y'a quoi, là-bas… ? marmonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Un asile psychiatrique, répliqua Kaku en tirant sur sa casquette pour la rajuster sur ses cheveux vénitiens.

\- Ouais, merci, j'avais pigé qu'on allait pas à Orlando…

\- Ton langage, gamin.

Luffy réprima un claquement de langue exaspéré mais ne releva pas, sentant l'amorce d'une insolence illimitée naître au creux de son ventre, signe avant-coureur d'un débarquement intempestif de Kid, chose qu'il tenait absolument à éviter dans un tel huis-clos.

\- Rien de plus que ce que Kaku ne t'a déjà dit, soupira Conis en se réinstallant un peu plus confortablement sur le siège. On ne peut pas vraiment t'en dire plus, ce qui s'y passe relève du secret professionnel. C'est une clinique où on soigne les personnes atteintes de maladies mentales… Kizaru lui-même t'a placé là-bas.

\- Comme s'il avait eu l'idée tout seul, ricana Shiki.

\- Ça, c'est pas notre job, rétorqua Blueno depuis la banquette avant, de l'autre côté de la grille.

C'était un non-sens complet ; de toute évidence, l'équipe était divisée sur le sujet, mais Luffy pouvait au moins en tirer une chose : le type chez qui il se rendait n'avait pas l'air d'être la personne la plus appréciée qui soit sur cette Terre. Peut-être même qu'il avait encore plus d'ennemis que lui, à bien considérer les choses.

Glauque.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre la paroi et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cherchant une position la plus rassurante possible, au milieu de toutes ses pensées lugubres : comment allait se passer ce trajet jusqu'en Louisiane ? Est-ce qu'il serait autorisé à manger, à boire ? Et s'il lui prenait une monstrueuse envie de pisser, comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillerait ? Avaient-ils seulement l'autorisation de s'arrêter pour ce genre de raisons ?  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, une fois là-bas ?  
Est-ce qu'il allait finir ses jours dans une pièce capitonnée, à attendre la fin, coupé du monde et d'une vue sur le ciel ?

Il en était presque réduit à se demander si laisser Kid gérer et prendre le dessus ne serait pas une bonne idée, tout compte fait ; pour qu'il se fasse abattre d'une balle dans la tête, et que ses emmerdes et celles des autres s'arrêtent une bonne fois pour toutes.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Jour 17. Louisiane, près d'Ostrica, 70 miles au sud-est de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
Treize heures._

Law s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et croisa les bras, son regard serpentant sur chaque aspect de la pièce immaculée au porche de laquelle il se trouvait, critique. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, surtout pas dans ces conditions-ci, où il avait un pari à tenir, et un spécimen si rare entre les mains. Tout avait été étudié et aménagé en un temps record et, de toute évidence, conforme à sa demande.

Il avisa la silhouette affairée à tendre les draps du lit au carré, sourit et toussota pour annoncer sa présence, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme occupée à lisser la couverture de la manière la plus impeccable possible ; elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et fit sauter un de ses écouteurs, sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Toi, t'as pas dormi de la nuit, avisa-t-elle en désignant les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- C'est si visible ?

\- Personne t'en voudra d'avoir une tête de mort, ici, tu le sais mieux que personne…

Elle se redressa et s'étira longuement, sous le regard pensif de Law, qui laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'au système de verrouillage de la porte ; Franky lui-même s'était assuré de la solidité des fermetures et jamais encore il n'avait failli, et même s'il restait persuadé de la perfection de son système, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait une nouvelle bombe à amorcer et désamorcer au gré de son envie.

C'était un risque supplémentaire qu'il prenait avec la perle rare qu'était Monkey D. Luffy, mais il restait persuadé que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Tout le monde a reçu le rapport ? s'enquit-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur les murs satinés, dénués d'aspérités, traversant la pièce pour se rendre à la fenêtre fraîchement soudée qui ouvrait sur les marais entourant l'asile.

\- Le dernier à l'avoir lu est Magellan, pas plus tard que ce matin. À quelle heure est-ce qu'ils sont partis, à SF ?

\- Six heures quinze. Je les attends au plus tard demain à 18 heures, si je leur laisse le loisir de faire le plein et d'autres choses typiquement humaines.

Il avait demandé des rapports réguliers, espacés de 4 heures au maximum, avec une description détaillée du comportement du patient et de ce qu'il avait mangé, bu, qui l'avait approché, le temps exact passé à l'arrêt et tout ce qui serait susceptible d'agrémenter son analyse – il doutait fortement de la bonne volonté de Shiki et Blueno, mais c'était tout ce dont il pouvait se contenter pour le moment.

\- Sois pas trop chiant, OK ? soupira-t-elle en inspectant le contenu des commodes et du bureau laissés à la disposition du futur habitant. Ils vont avoir une journée et demi de voiture dans les pattes, fous-leur un peu la paix.

\- Si directive, susurra-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir qu'il balaya d'un sourire retors.

\- Des fois, je me demande si on est vraiment frère et sœur, toi et moi, souffla la jeune fille en s'assurant qu'aucune vis ne dépassait des étagères.

\- Désolé pour toi, Lami, mais tu vas devoir supporter le fait qu'on partage le même patrimoine génétique, railla-t-il en se détournant de sa cadette pour lorgner sa montre. On se voit au dîner, d'accord… ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait l'habitude de ses interrogations qui ressemblaient plus à des ordres dissimulés qu'à de véritables questions, et sortit de la pièce pour traverser le couloir de l'aile où il se trouvait avec pour idée de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, un objectif bien précis en tête. Il longea les grandes baies vitrées qui ouvraient sur la cour intérieure, mains dans les poches de sa blouse, saluant les infirmiers d'un signe de tête avant de dévaler une volée d'escaliers, s'arrêtant au dernier niveau où s'ouvrait une rangée de portes. Il remonta le corridor et frappa à la plus éloignée de l'entrée principale, prenant son mal en patience en attendant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur un de ses adjoints – il attendit une poignée de secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte de son propre chef, trop empressé pour patienter davantage.

\- ... Magellan ?

\- Quoi ? rétorqua une voix gutturale, au fond de la pièce. Ah, c'est vous, boss...

\- Tu as fini ce que je t'ai demandé ? sourit-il en poussant la porte pour s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire aux relents soufrés.

Le géant se détourna de ses fioles pour faire face à son supérieur, le dominant malgré tout de deux bonnes têtes, immense et presque décalé dans cet univers composé de verre et d'alambics.

Lui aussi était un cas atypique, mais Law ne regrettait pas un seul instant passé à travailler avec lui ; il avait été le dénicher loin, ce savant fou, au fin fond d'un labo d'amphétamine perdu dans un coin du Mexique : juste ce qu'il fallait de génie et de témérité pour oser faire ce qu'il comptait lui demander. Parce qu'après tout, du point de vue de son collègue tout du moins, quoi de mieux que pouvoir faire tous ses dosages à l'envi sans prendre le risque d'être harponné par un groupe des stups ?

Magellan s'accroupit et fouilla dans un des bacs réfrigérés à ses pieds, écartant sachet après sachet pour en sortir un récemment étiqueté, tout sourire.

\- La petite merveille est là. La quantité peut surprendre, mais c'est extrêmement... vivace.

\- C'est quoi, la dose létale ? s'enquit Law en prenant le plastique pour observer la fiole à l'intérieur, intrigué.

\- En règle générale, ou si on parle de l'exception qui la confirme ?

\- Disserte.

\- 3 centilitres pour les personnes comme vous ou mademoiselle Lami. 5 pour quelqu'un comme moi. Mais pour notre bizarrerie... je dirais 7. Sans prélèvement sanguin je ne peux rien affirmer, mais ça viendra en son temps. Pas besoin de diluer, une dose se suffit à elle-même. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de réarranger l'injecteur, et à peu près tout le monde ici est formé à son utilisation.

\- À peu près...? souligna le psychiatre en haussant un sourcil.

Le terme et sa signification ne lui plaisaient pas ; Law, même s'il avait instauré depuis toujours une notion ferme de hiérarchie dans ses services, avait toujours tenu à ce que tout le monde soit apte à maîtriser un interné, peu importe la manière d'en venir à bout, que l'effet soit temporaire ou définitif.

Par conséquent, à chaque arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire, les règles de sécurité étaient réévaluées, et Law voulait être certain que personne ne serait en reste au pire moment.

\- Il ne reste que vous, boss, sourit Magellan. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous soyez capable de gérer...

\- C'est ça, flatte-moi. En attendant, fais en sorte que personne ne se pique avec ça, tu veux ? Et laisse-le loin de Shachi, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, contenant tant bien que mal son exaspération.

Le chimiste acquiesça et rangea le flacon avec les autres, retournant à sa paillasse en laissant Law prendre congé et repartir dans ses couloirs, en quête de perfection ; comme un chef d'orchestre se devait de diriger ses musiciens, il devait s'assurer que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, que tout le monde était bien conscient de ce qu'ils allaient récupérer et des conséquences directes qui en découlaient. Oh, pour être honnête, Monkey D. Luffy et son autre personnalité n'étaient pas les patients qui avaient causé le plus de morts, d'autres personnes bien plus dangereuses étaient enfermées ici depuis longtemps, mais ils étaient ceux qui représentaient le plus de risques : un comportement aussi changeant demandait une vigilance constante de la part du personnel, Law y compris, et les journées passées avec lui ne promettaient pas un long fleuve tranquille, à l'inverse du Mississippi qui ondoyait paresseusement à quelques kilomètres de là.

Fredonnant pour lui-même, il monta au premier niveau, passant devant la cafétéria où le premier service était en cours, et repéra les verres teintés de Shachi, un de ses chefs d'équipe, occupé à surveiller les premiers patients en train de déjeuner – une attention de tous les instants, semblable à celle d'une prison, les repas étant classés "moment délicat" dans leur quotidien. Il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, souriant et saluant les pensionnaires qui lui faisaient signe à son passage, et rejoignit le médecin debout au milieu de la salle, bras croisés, regard scrutateur derrière ses lunettes.

\- Des nouvelles de Penguin...? murmura-t-il pour ne pas troubler la quiétude du lieu.

\- Nope. Il est en train de bosser sur la programmation des portails de l'aile ouest. T'es sûr que tu veux le faire rentrer par là ?

\- S'ils arrivent entre quinze heures et la fin d'après-midi, c'est le créneau où les patients peuvent être à l'extérieur, et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, j'aime autant que ça reste dans le seul endroit où personne ne peut se rendre au gré de ses déambulations.

\- ... oh, ouais. Pas con.

\- Je prends le compliment, railla Law en regardant passer une infirmière aux longs cheveux nacrés, tirant une desserte derrière elle. Bonney, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des cheveux détachés...? lança-t-il à son intention.

\- J'ai bien quelque chose à te répondre, mais ça ne colle pas à l'ambiance du déjeuner, répliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir un élastique malgré tout, et relever ses mèches en chignon.

N'importe quoi était susceptible de se retourner contre eux, et Law n'avait pas envie de voir un de ses infirmiers scalpés selon le bon vouloir d'un patient un peu trop nerveux.

Encore un risque qu'il avait dû évaluer, concernant l'arrivée de Luffy : il avait lu tant le rapport de police que celui de Monet, Mihawk avait accepté de lui céder les vidéos et les images diffusées pendant le procès, et toutes ces preuves étaient autant d'arguments pour prendre très au sérieux les pulsions de son futur patient... notamment envers les femmes. De toute manière, Law avait pris sa décision : c'était un homme qui serait désigné pour être le référent de Luffy, entre ces murs, et il ferait tout pour contrôler les contacts entre le jeune homme et les individus de sexe féminin présents sur le site, sans distinction entre les patientes et les infirmières.

Il songea un instant aux photographies de Silvers Rayleigh, au visage marbré de coups de Néfertari Vivi, et son cerveau transposa cette image sur les traits de Lami, provoquant un frisson désagréable à l'arrière de son crâne – inenvisageable. Rien que pour ça, il n'accepterait pas la moindre faille, le moindre échec dans son scénario ; il avait beaucoup trop à perdre, et même si tout le monde ici pouvait lui reprocher la distance qu'il mettait entre ses employés et lui, rien ni personne ne pouvait nier l'attachement profond qu'il vouait à sa sœur.

Il secoua la tête, brièvement, assez pour chasser l'illusion qui se profilait devant ses yeux, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shachi pour attirer de nouveau son attention.

\- Dis à Penguin que tout doit être prêt pour la répétition, demain matin, OK ?

\- ... genre le même cirque que dans la Ligne Verte ?

\- Vois ça comme ça. Je ne tolèrerais pas le moindre débordement. Ça va déjà être un bordel monstre, je ne tiens pas à stresser plus que ça les autres internés.

\- T'as un mauvais pressentiment ? s'inquiéta Shachi en lui jetant un regard lourd.

\- On va dire que je pèche par excès de prudence. Je compte sur vous pour garder la tête froide, c'est un sacré numéro que j'ai récupéré. Vu ?

Le médecin hocha la tête et Law se détourna après un dernier regard sur la salle encore calme, en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait leur mécanique bien huilée quand la tornade arriverait, le lendemain soir.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Jour 18. Près de Fabens, Texas.  
Deux heures du matin._

Luffy se réveilla dans un sursaut quand un coup derrière la tête résonna dans chaque cellule de son cerveau, le tirant de ses rêves de la pire manière possible ; il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous le regard intrigué de Kaku qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à déverrouiller les portes du fourgon.

Il leva la tête et croisa celui de Shiki, agacé et maussade. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il venait de s'en manger une gratuitement.

\- Ça fait presque dix-sept heures qu'on roule. T'as pas envie de pisser ? soupira-t-il en lui désignant la station essence, à quelques mètres de là.

\- ... euh, si. Je crois.

\- Non mais quel boulet, marmonna Shiki en levant les yeux au ciel, claquant des doigts à l'intention de Conis qui se leva pour prendre Luffy par le bras et l'obliger à se lever en direction de l'ouverture, où il fut forcé de constater que la nuit était tombée, malgré la tiédeur de l'air.

L'endroit était quasiment désert, là où ils se trouvaient.

Elle l'entraîna à l'arrière de la boutique, où Blueno patientait également, main sur son arme de service, ses yeux courant autour d'eux dans une attitude alarmée, presque défensive.

 _« Tout ça pour un tour aux chiottes. Hé bah, on est pas sorti du sable, hein »_ , songea Luffy en s'engouffrant par la porte de service, longeant le couloir carrelé aux portes soigneusement fermées.

Pour sûr que personne ne devait être au courant qu'il se trouvait ici, et que Shiki devait s'arranger pour que le gérant la mette en veilleuse et reste calme, sans provoquer de tollé ou d'émeute.

Il se laissa guider par Kaku dans les toilettes, la porte se referma sur Conis, dos tourné au battant – certainement pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer – les laissant seuls dans l'espace à la propreté limite. Il songea au pot de chambre qu'on lui faisait passer à la prison et relativisa un instant, prenant son mal en patience : il avait l'espoir presque vain qu'un peu de tranquillité lui serait accordée à l'asile, mais il avait la sensation que peu importe ses espérances, elles seraient mises à mal dès que son pied aurait touché le sol de la Louisiane.

\- J'vous rappelle quand j'ai fini...?

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Blueno.

\- Vous pouvez au moins me retirer les menottes ?

\- À la prochaine question conne, j'te jure que j't'en mets une.

\- ... OK, souffla Luffy en secouant la tête, sidéré.

Il trouverait bien un moyen de faire payer tout ça à Kid, un jour ou un autre.

Pestant à voix basse, il s'approcha de l'urinoir et dézippa sa braguette, luttant un moment pour empêcher son jean de lui tomber sur les chevilles. Les joues en feu, il s'efforça d'oublier la présence des deux hommes à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer loin, très loin de cet endroit.

Il se sentait complètement humilié, et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il n'était pas près de venir à bout de cette sensation ; la même petite voix lui susurrait aussi qu'il méritait ce traitement, et que c'était bien peu comparé à ce qu'avait pu vivre Vivi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour réprimer la boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de virer en larmes.

Il entendit la voix de Conis, lointaine, de l'autre côté de la cloison, refuser l'entrée à un homme, bientôt dominée par le timbre rocailleux de Shiki intimant au gars de dégager avant de se retrouver avec un deuxième trou où ça lui plairait le moins – l'image eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire, et d'amorcer un semblant de détente chez le duo chargé de le surveiller. Il lorgna vers Kaku, qui avait levé les yeux au plafond, tourné de trois-quarts, et coula un regard vers Blueno qui gardait ses yeux bruns plongés dans les siens, transpirant de méfiance.

\- … vous pouvez au moins regarder au-dessus de ma tête… ? marmonna-t-il. Je vais jamais réussir à faire, j'vous jure.

Irrité, le flic obtempéra malgré tout, laissant Luffy pousser un léger soupir de soulagement avant de laisser à nouveau ses paupières se fermer, tentant d'oublier son embarras ; seuls résonnaient dans la pièce les bruits d'un clapotis équivoque et le tic-tac de la montre de Kaku, trop proche de lui à son goût, et venant s'ajouter à eux les grognements de Shiki leur intimant de se magner le train, des voix impatientes s'élevant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Luffy se pencha et pressa la chasse d'eau du coude, rajustant son caleçon et fermant son jean en pestant intérieurement, guidé par Blueno jusqu'aux lavabos où il osa se dévisager, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des jours à présent.

Horrible.

Nami n'aurait pas d'autre qualificatif pour le décrire, à cet instant-là.

Il se lava les mains dans un cliquetis de menottes et s'aspergea le visage et la nuque d'eau fraîche, achevant de lui sortir la tête du brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait depuis son réveil ; il s'astreignait à la plus grande neutralité possible, évitant de trop penser pour ne pas être plus amer encore, et contenir sa mauvaise humeur qui l'obligeait à ronger son frein.

Kaku se plaça devant lui et jeta sa veste sur sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour le dissimuler aux regards des curieux qui s'étaient attroupés ci et là et se tendaient sur leurs jambes pour tenter de l'apercevoir – il entendit les murmures, la voix gutturale de Shiki leur ordonnant de ranger leurs portables sous peine de les voir voler à travers la station, et baissa les yeux pour regarder où il mettait les pieds, n'apercevant que les paires de chaussures des curieux massés indistinctement. Il sentit une brise légère sur ses mains liées, reconnut le bitume de l'extérieur et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, Blueno leur enjoignant de presser le pas, la foule devenant difficile à contenir.

Les doubles portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent, Shiki le souleva par le bras et l'entraîna sèchement sur le banc, alors que les battants se refermaient sur eux ; Conis lui retira la veste et la passa à l'avant, par l'ouverture grillagée que Kaku verrouilla tout aussi rapidement – comme annoncé, c'était lui qui prenait le relais, laissant Luffy encadré par Blueno et le chef de brigade, Conis assise face à lui. Sans perdre de temps, le grand rouquin mit le moteur en marche et démarra dans la foulée, quittant l'espace saturé de monde de la station pour rejoindre la voie rapide, laissant l'affluence derrière eux.

Dernière nuit de liberté avant de retrouver les barreaux d'une cellule – parce qu'il s'était fait une raison, à présent : l'endroit où il allait croupir serait une prison comme une autre, peu importe qu'elle se trouve en Californie ou en Louisiane, la punition resterait la même. Et peut-être même qu'il viendrait à en regretter San Quentin, où il aurait eu l'opportunité de se faire trancher la gorge sans avoir à moisir des années, des mois, encore moins des semaines, entre les murs du pénitencier ; dix fois plus rapide que la peine de mort, avec un peu de chance, alors que celle qui viendrait serait infiniment longue à ses yeux.

Fermant les yeux, il ramena ses genoux contre lui, tentant de trouver la position la plus confortable possible pour piquer un somme et ne pas voir le paysage défiler par la mince fenêtre de la fermeture du fourgon, mais sa nuque semblait déjà transpercée d'épines, tant la tension de ses épaules lui ôtait toute possibilité de dormir à nouveau.

Il perçut la voix de Kaku, de l'autre côté sur le siège conducteur, trop continue pour être en pleine conversation : plutôt du genre à laisser un message sur une quelconque boîte vocale et donner les renseignements sur leur position, leur temps d'arrivée estimée, soit le jour même avant dix-huit heures, ce que le sujet avait consommé – rien, en l'occurrence – et s'il avait été laissé sans surveillance – toujours non – avec confirmation qu'aucune médication ne lui avait été donnée.

De toute évidence, « Doc La Mort » tenait à ce qu'il arrive entier et relativement sain de corps, à défaut de l'être par l'esprit.

Est-ce qu'il comptait expérimenter quelque chose sur lui ?

Cette simple pensée lui assécha la bouche – aucune envie d'être un rat de laboratoire, pas plus à Frisco qu'ailleurs.

\- … il est comment, ce psy ? risqua-t-il en lorgnant vers Blueno.

\- Psychorigide.

\- Il a l'air d'être un gros taré, ouais…

\- Entre monstres de foire, vous vous entendrez bien, répliqua Shiki en allumant un cigare sous le regard scandalisé de Conis. Quoi, c'est la fumée qui t'gêne ?

Elle acquiesça, il se contenta d'un rire caverneux et lui souffla un panache au visage, s'attirant un soupir exaspéré de Blueno qui se détourna, bras croisés, pour porter son attention ailleurs que sur leur joute puérile.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut te dire, c'est qu'on entre chez lui, mais qu'on n'en sort pas. Tous ceux qui sont là-bas ne le sont pas pour une déprime passagère ou une mise sous tutelle pour un Alzheimer précoce… Tu vas te retrouver avec des gens qui donneraient des cauchemars à Freddy Krueger, poursuivit-il en laissant Conis et Shiki s'invectiver mutuellement.

\- … c'est si horrible que ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Borsalino n'affecte jamais personne là-bas de lui-même, il faut que la demande vienne de plus haut et lui soit adressée directement. Quelqu'un veut s'assurer que tu soies pas balancé aux requins d'une prison d'état, et c'est quelqu'un qui a su attirer l'attention de Doc La Mort. Et ça… c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

D'un claquement de doigts et d'un geste équivoque, Shiki lui imposa le silence, intimant en même temps à Conis de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes, et d'aboyer à Kaku d'accélérer pour ne pas risquer d'être en retard pour la livraison du colis ; Luffy avait bien saisi que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait une conversation un tant soit peu construite avec l'un d'entre eux et que, jusqu'au bout, il ignorerait tout de cet homme qui avait exigé sa présence dans sa tour imprenable.

À quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ressembler ?

Un vieux croulant misanthrope ?

Un sadique à en faire pâlir le marquis de Saad ?

Un gosse pressé de disposer de son nouveau jouet ?

Encore une fois, il se prit à penser à Shanks, Sabo, Nami, la distance qui les séparerait, et cette éternelle question qui ne le laissait pas en paix : est-ce que son enfermement le priverait définitivement de tout ce qui les reliaient à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient de tout ce qui lui avait appartenu ? Est-ce qu'il était condamné à une solitude sans fin, ou est-ce qu'il existait, quelque part, une possibilité, même infime, de faire changer d'avis ceux qui avaient prononcé sa sentence, pour lui laisser la chance de remettre un jour les pieds dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir ?

Le téléphone de Kaku sonna, à l'avant, le tirant de ses pensées moroses ; le jeune homme pressa son oreillette pour décrocher et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Shiki, détachant l'appareil de son oreille pour le lui tendre en tâchant de garder un œil sur la route.

Est-ce que c'était le psy en question qui rappelait ?

Le juge responsable des affectations ?

Kuzan ?

Maussade, l'homme agrippa l'instrument et le glissa sous ses lourds cheveux blonds, fixant le plafond pour éviter d'avoir à lever les yeux au ciel, de toute évidence.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il dans l'habitacle. Ouais, comme on l'a dit dans le message, il a rien bouffé depuis le départ. … … … j'en sais foutre rien et je m'en balance pas mal, si vous voulez tout savoir, Doc'. … … … vous êtes sérieux, là… ? Et puis quoi encore, faut lui filer du foie gras avec des papillotes ?

Luffy haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard à Conis qui resta de marbre, malgré le léger pli de son front.

\- Je peux encore changer d'avis et faire demi-tour, siffla l'officier. Et vous arrêteriez de me casser les couilles pour une histoire de bouffe. … … … Non, j'ai pas lu le rapport et c'est comme pour son casse-croûte, j'en ai rien à cirer. … … … c'est une menace… ? souffla sa voix, plus rauque encore.

\- Patron, je sais pas ce qu'il vous demande, mais faites-le, marmonna Kaku de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Toi tu la fermes et tu conduis. Et vous, Doc', gardez en tête que je suis pas un de vos sbires, et que si je décide que Monkey D. Luffy crèvera la dalle, alors il crèvera la dalle. … … … quoi, quelles conséquences ?

\- … quand j'ai faim, Kid est sur les nerfs, lança Luffy malgré le regard assassin de Shiki braqué sur lui.

Il perçut un rire transpirant de cynisme, dans l'oreillette, et se demanda à quel point le psychiatre chargé de son accueil était calé sur le sujet, pour prendre la peine de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour écouter sa messagerie et rappeler pour s'assurer que son patient avait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas tirer le diable par la queue.

\- Qui c'est, ça, Kid ? grogna l'intéressé.

\- … Eustass Kid, monsieur, compléta Conis en désignant Luffy. Monkey est atteint de–

\- Ouais, y'a une femme avec nous, et alors ?! vociféra Shiki dans le véhicule à l'attention de l'oreillette, faisant sursauter jusqu'à Blueno qui fusilla son responsable du regard. On fait notre boulot, c'est pas un bleu-bite qui va nous l'apprendre, vu ?! J'vous rappelle quand on arrive à Lake Charles, d'ici là j'vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Doc', et vous donnez pas la peine de rappeler.

Il retira l'oreillette et la balança par l'ouverture, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le tableau de bord sans hésitation avant de se rasseoir, croisant les jambes et les bras dans une attitude butée qui imposa, plus encore, le silence parmi les agents présents.

Et, l'espace d'un instant, Luffy se demanda si les quinze prochaines heures seraient suffisantes pour retenir Kid loin d'ici, de Conis et de la tentation que représentait le verrou à portée de bras.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh : Hey ! Ouais, il faut avouer que Mingo a méchamment la classe. En père de Law, il est pas mal crédible ! Et Law a hérité de cette classe, même s'il est bien tordu, pour le coup : Luffy sera en sécurité à l'asile, mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. La rencontre entre Law et Kid ne sera pas de tout repos ! Et pour savoir si le 2% est Ace ou non, ça va venir rapidement, patience~ Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :) A bientôt j'espère !**

 **Crow : Hello Crow ! Merci, j'ai pu corriger :) J'adore Mingo, je voulais lui donner un rôle sympa dans cette histoire. Oh my, HACCP, cette abréviation sort des profondeurs de mes cours, ça m'a ramenée une décade en arrière, merci pour ça x) Law est légèrement siphonné, en tant que directeur d'asile et psychiatre, deux rôles en un, et il n'a pas fini de se faire détester. Ou adorer, ça dépend des gens, fufufu. Je bosse sur les interactions futures et c'est plutôt amusant d'anticiper ce genre de scénarios...  
Bien, je suis vengée pour la nourriture si toi aussi cela t'a mis en appétit !  
La Convention s'est très bien passée, malgré la présence des Gilets sur la route, ceux-là n'ont pas été hostiles. Je suis arrivée en temps et en heure... Merci encore, à très vite pour la suite de l'histoire !  
**

* * *

 _ **À dans 2 semaines !**_


	11. Contretemps

**_Ohayo_ _ **m** ina ! _**

**_Merci pour votre patience, et l'humour et la bonne humeur dont vous avez fait preuve.  
Mon ordinateur ne peut exprimer à quel point il est désolé, alors je le fais pour lui, excusez-le, il a vécu dans une brouette. _**

**_J'espère, avec le retard accumulé, que j'ai pu répondre à toutes les reviews. Si certaines sont passées à travers, j'en suis navrée._**

 ** _Ce chapitre voit l'arrivée de Luffy à l'asile, et la fin du voyage dans le fourgon...  
Certains théories sur les 2% vont devoir être mises de côté, puisque j'introduis de nouveaux personnages (encore) ; j'attends donc de voir quelles seront vos idées après cela...  
_**

 ** _Autre chose sur laquelle je rebondis : l'orthographe du prénom de Lami. J'en ai trouvé un nombre pas possible, et j'ai choisi arbitrairement la version anglaise des scans que j'ai pu lire. Libre à vous de l'écrire comme il vous plaira dans les reviews :)_**

 ** _Les guests sont en fin de chapitre, comme toujours, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

 **Jour 18. Contretemps.**

 _Près de Pasadena, Texas.  
Midi trente._

Luffy avala une longue rasade d'eau de la gourde que lui tendait Blueno et se laissa aller contre la paroi brûlante de l'habitable, le cœur palpitant à tout rompre ; San Francisco état une ville plutôt sèche, malgré le brouillard, et il n'était pas habitué au climat du sud-est des USA, plus humide, plus lourd.

Ils venaient de rejoindre le même fuseau horaire que celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'ils étaient supposés atteindre sous peu et il se demandait si, là-bas, quelqu'un l'attendait impatiemment, et quelle réception lui était réservée. De toute façon, la seule chose à laquelle il songeait, à présent, c'était sortir de cet enfer de métal, loin, très loin de tout ce qui suffisait à ramener son double insupportable. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça d'inspirer le plus faiblement possible, histoire de limiter la casse – le parfum de Conis les enveloppait, féminin et délicat, presque entêtant, surpassant largement ceux de Shiki et des autres.

\- _« On annonce une très forte chaleur pour cette première quinzaine de mai, notamment sur le sud du pays, du Nouveau-Mexique à la Caroline du Sud ! »_ s'exclama la voix du speaker, dans la radio. _« Pensez à bien vous hydrater, parce que les températures vont grimper et même dépasser les trente degrés à l'ombre, ce qui est plutôt exceptionnel pour une fin de printemps… »_

\- Reste combien de temps… ? grogna Blueno en repoussant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage.

\- À peu près cinq heures, j'crois, lança Kaku à travers la grille. Besoin d'une pause ?

\- On s'arrête pas, rétorqua Shiki en tirant sur le col de sa chemise d'uniforme. Pour c'qu'il reste, on va tracer. Passe la vitesse au-dessus, j'veux pouvoir me poser peinard à l'hôtel avant 20 heures.

Kaku ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et accéléra, dépassant voiture après voiture ; le paysage défilait bon train, à travers les fenêtres barrées, l'horizon lointain inondé d'une lumière aveuglante.

Luffy somnolait ; il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, malgré la tension dans ses veines et les courbatures lancinantes qui lui vrillaient le dos. Tenu par les nerfs depuis trop longtemps, il le savait, mais il était incapable de trouver un vrai sommeil, transbahuté comme ils l'étaient tous depuis des heures.  
Il crevait la dalle, et s'endormir le ventre vide était impensable, malgré la fatigue qui lui embrumait le cerveau ; il avait la bouche sèche, encore, et sa gorge parcheminée rendait sa déglutition infernale.  
Avec la fin de la route s'échappaient ses maigres espoirs de sortir de cet endroit avant d'être définitivement enfermé entre quatre murs.

Conis releva ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval, dégageant son cou moite ; il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui – la crampe dans son ventre lui indiquait que c'était déjà trop tard, de toute manière. La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa veste d'officier, s'attaqua aux premiers boutons de son chemisier qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement, une perle de sueur glissant au creux de sa poitrine.

Blueno jeta un coup d'œil à leur prisonnier, son regard blanc fixé sur la silhouette de sa collègue, le visage dénué de toute expression – il claqua des doigts devant son nez, intrigué, lorgna vers Shiki occupé à allumer un autre cigare, indifférent à sa subordonnée toujours autant agacée par sa désinvolture.

\- … hé, boss, lança Blueno en topant Luffy sur l'épaule. J'crois qu'il–

Le coude de Luffy s'écrasa sur son nez, lui projetant la tête en arrière dans un fracas sourd – l'adolescent l'attrapa par la nuque et lui éclata le crâne contre la paroi, à plusieurs reprises, esquivant Shiki avant de lui flanquer un coup de talon dans le genou, une fois, deux fois, trois fois : la dernière fut la bonne et l'articulation céda dans un craquement sordide, laissant le capitaine s'écrouler au sol de la fourgonnette dans une exclamation de rage et de douleur mêlées. Kaku donna un coup de volant dans un crissement assourdissant des freins, projetant Luffy et Conis sur le sol, avant que la fourgonnette ne bascule sur le côté et les envoie heurter les parois grillagées, pour s'immobiliser au bord de l'I-10 dans un nuage de poussière.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 18.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica, 70 miles au sud-est de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
Quatorze heures cinquante-deux._

Les pupilles de Law ne déviaient pas un seul instant de la trotteuse de l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte de son bureau, ses doigts marquant le rythme sur le bois verni où était posé le dossier de Monkey D. Luffy.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, songeur, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – elles étaient réglées à la même heure, aucune des deux n'accusant d'avance ou de retard. Son téléphone, calqué sur le réseau, indiquait un horaire similaire, sans compter son ordinateur portable.  
Résultat : ces abrutis de gouvernementaux étaient à la bourre de vingt minutes bien tassées. Et si, au tout début, cette absence de communication l'avait passablement agacé, elle réveillait à présent une pointe d'angoisse et d'incertitude, alimentée par la voix féminine qu'il avait entendue à l'autre bout du fil, par-dessus les palabres de Shiki.  
Bordel, s'il s'était donné un mal pareil pour pondre des instructions précises, ce n'était pas pour les voir bafouées à peine les pieds de son patient hors de San Quentin.  
Conclusion : il était de plus en plus intimement persuadé qu'une bévue était la source de cet énième manquement aux règles.

Décroisant ses pieds posés sur son sous-main, il se leva et traversa la pièce, décidant de passer lui-même un appel au centre pénitencier pour en savoir plus, et se figea la main au-dessus de la poignée quand son portable vibra dans la poche de sa blouse – il y jeta un regard et décrocha en voyant l'indicatif de la Californie affiché à l'écran, tentant d'ignorer le tressautement dans sa poitrine.

\- Trafalgar Law, annonça-t-il de sa voix la plus mesurée possible.

\- _L'arrivée de Monkey D. Luffy va être retardée de plusieurs heures_ , soupira la voix de Kizaru à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi… ?

Politesse hypocrite, puisqu'il pressentait déjà la teneur de la réponse.  
Et ô combien il savait aussi bien que son interlocuteur que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'allait apprécier ce qui suivrait.

\- Tentative d'évasion… ? risqua-t-il.

\- _… en un sens, oui._ _On a un agent dans le coma, un autre en moyen état et le capitaine de section a les jambes hors-service pour de très, très, très longues semaines_ …

\- Ils étaient quatre avec lui. Dont une femme, ce que j'avais strictement interdit, répliqua Law en faisant les cent pas sur le parquet lustré. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- _… elle est... vivante._

Law leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de réprimer d'autres répliques acerbes qu'il ne regretterait pas, mais qui seraient susceptibles de lui bloquer un flot d'informations supplémentaires.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait pas ? La confession à demi-mots de Kizaru valait tous les détails du monde : la fille avait sévèrement trinqué, dans l'histoire – après tout, elle devait être la cible de Kid depuis le moment où Luffy avait posé ses yeux sur elle et en avait enregistré l'image au fond de son inconscient, générant automatiquement fantasmes et _desiderata_ dans une zone dont il ne possédait pas l'accès, encore moins le contrôle.

Les sédatifs de Magellan allaient être davantage qu'un joker, à l'arrivée du patient : ils seraient la carte maîtresse, si Kid n'était pas de retour dans ses pénates.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront ?

\- _Les renforts ont déjà fait le nécessaire, et ton patient sera livré de manière ultra-sécurisée à l'asile à vingt-et-une heures._

La poisse.

L'horaire à éviter – celui où les patients étaient supposés dormir, avec ou sans aide médicamenteuse pour certains, et où le silence complet était de rigueur. Voir débarquer une troupe d'abrutis surarmés et aboyeurs n'arrangerait ni ses affaires, ni celles de tous ceux qui demeuraient ici.  
Il visualisait déjà d'ici le foutoir qu'ils allaient semer sur leur chemin, l'agitation des patients, les cris dans les couloirs, le branle-bas de combat totalement inutile et stressant, et le lendemain chaotique qui s'ensuivrait immanquablement.  
Un vieux reste d'adolescence émergea quelque part au fond de son cerveau, lui suggérant d'envoyer tout promener et de partir s'exiler dans la montagne en attendant la fin du monde, mais il chassa cette idée pour la remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus construit.

\- Ultra-sécurisée, oui, bien sûr… Autant sécurisée que les heures qu'il vient de passer entouré d'incompétents ?

\- _Vingt-et-une heures. Passez une bonne soirée, les gars,_ railla Kizaru avant de raccrocher.

 _« Quel enfoiré_ », songea Law en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, sortant finalement de son bureau pour arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de Shachi, Penguin et le reste de son équipe, histoire de mettre tout le monde au parfum.

Ce n'était pas si catastrophique, s'il regardait ça d'un œil objectif ; Kid aurait très bien pu mettre les voiles, partir loin et se perdre dans la pampa, et se faire oublier. La frontière avec le Mexique était mince, là où il se trouvait ; en vérité, ils bénéficiaient d'une chance insolente – à en juger tous les rapports qui lui étaient parvenus, il y avait peu de choses pour arrêter Eustass Kid, et toute cette catastrophe aurait pu les conduire à un nombre incalculable de morts disséminés ci et là sur sa route.

D'un coup de badge, il franchit les portes de l'aile la plus proche qui menaient à l'extérieur et marcha sous le soleil de la Louisiane, dans la légère humidité de l'atmosphère où certains patients autorisés à sortir à cette heure-ci prenaient l'air, sous le regard attentif des infirmiers. Penguin était là, à inspecter le grillage jalonnant l'allée reliant l'immense portail blindé et les portes du SAS, traquant la moindre imperfection, n'importe quoi susceptible de laisser un patient s'échapper ou blesser quiconque.

Il rajusta son béret et sourit à Law en le voyant arriver, mais son expression changea du tout au tout au fur et à mesure que son supérieur se rapprochait de lui, mains dans les poches de sa blouse pour dissimuler ses poings serrés.

\- … nan, me dis pas qu'on a eu une merde, maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- La loi de Murphy, tu connais… ? Le gamin a essayé de se barrer, soupira-t-il en tournant le dos aux patients, histoire que personne ne s'amuse à tenter de lire sur ses lèvres.

\- … t'es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Cette entrée-là, tu l'oublies, ils voudront jamais se conformer aux procédures. Ils vont vouloir passer par la grande porte.

\- … ils ont envoyé l'armée ?

\- C'est le fils de Shanks, pas le péquenot du coin. Ça ferait tâche, un scandale de plus dans les tabloïds. Je parie mes diplômes que ça ne filtrera même pas dans les infos, souffla-t-il en accrochant du regard, à nouveau, le cadran de sa montre. C'est prévu pour vingt-et-une heures.

\- … je fais pas de miracle, tu sais.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire.

Penguin soutint son regard perçant, un long moment, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, vaincu, sous le regard narquois de Law qui le regarda tourner les talons et s'éloigner dans l'herbe pour dévaler la pente légère qui menait à l'entrée principale, carnet à la main et crayon derrière l'oreille, prêt à prendre de nouvelles notes pour aménager le transfert de leur futur interné.

Même s'il préférait faire les choses lui-même, Law avait besoin de déléguer, et surtout, son équipe allait devoir faire face au pire scénario possible, à savoir se préparer à l'arrivée d'un garçon plus imprévisible encore que celui qu'ils étaient supposés recevoir plus tôt. Une partie de lui imaginait déjà les contre-arguments des uns et des autres, certains prétendraient sûrement qu'ils devaient s'estimer chanceux d'avoir gagné 3 heures sur le timing, mais ça faisait des jours que Law bossait sur cette procédure et il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux à l'idée de devoir en changer pour des raisons aussi stupides que l'incompétence et l'imbécilité du genre humain.

À croire que ces types n'avaient pas assez vu d'horreur, dans leur vie, pour se permettre de prendre ses recommandations à la légère.

Ils ne devaient même pas avoir lu le rapport de Monet, à en juger les propos de Shiki.

Sortant son biper, il pressa le bouton supposé mettre son équipe au diapason et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, son cerveau tournant déjà à plein régime pour compenser l'avarie qu'ils venaient de subir et qui, à son humble avis, n'était que la première d'une très longue série.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 18.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica, 70 miles au sud-est de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
Vingt-deux heures quinze._

Luffy cligna des yeux quand les doubles-portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore, momentanément aveuglé par l'intensité lumineuse du spot braqué sur son visage, et suivit du regard les quatre hommes qui encerclèrent la planche de contention sur laquelle ils l'avaient sanglé quelques heures plus tôt, sûrement après que Kid ait reçu une raclée en règle.

Ses souvenirs demeuraient flous, plongeant dans le noir complet depuis le moment où il avait porté son attention sur Conis.

À son réveil, il s'était retrouvé presque littéralement ficelé de la tête aux pieds, les bras douloureusement étirés par une camisole de force et les jambes nouées des chevilles aux hanches, sans compter le masque qui maintenait sa bouche fermée et lui éraflait la gorge à chacune de ses inspirations – sûrement pour dissuader Kid de mordre à nouveau, à en juger le goût de sang sur sa langue.

Et tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, pendant la dernière heure où il était demeuré conscient, c'était fixer les fusils mitrailleurs braqués sur lui, entouré d'une poignée d'hommes cagoulés et vêtus de noir qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

Il supposait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelqu'un allait lui dresser le bilan du quart d'heure de folie spécial « Eustass Kid », mais que ce moment ne viendrait pas tout de suite ; il avait plutôt droit à une animosité quasi palpable et des regards de type ère glaciaire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés pendant la première partie du chemin.

L'air qui s'engouffrait par les portes ouvertes était humide, très différent de celui de la Californie ; une odeur terreuse, particulière, qui lui comprimait la poitrine – à moins que la camisole ne soit responsable de cet état de fait – et faisait battre son cœur plus vite, son cerveau lui rappelant que sa destination finale, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, était la Louisiane.

À 4.000 kilomètres de la villa de Marina District, de Shanks, Sabo et Nami.

La gorge nouée, il s'efforça de réfréner ses larmes et garda le silence quand ses geôliers poussèrent la planche vers la sortie, le spot les suivant à la trace ; les roues mordirent le sol dans un bruit spongieux, confirmant l'humidité de l'endroit, et des éclats de voix résonnèrent autour de lui. La lumière du projecteur embrassait tour à tour tenues ocres et blouses claires, qui s'entremêlaient autour de lui dans un ballet visuel et sonore étourdissant. Il était incapable de bouger la tête, tout juste bon à remuer les orteils et à faire pivoter ses yeux de droite à gauche ; il faisait nuit noire, mais il distinguait les contours d'un bâtiment aux arêtes vives, des murs plus hauts encore que ceux de San Quentin dotés de barbelés, et des arbres à perte de vue, massés autour d'eux comme une jungle impénétrable elle aussi plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Il percevait le clapotis de l'eau, un peu partout autour de lui, et se trouvait incapable de dire d'où elle venait exactement : l'asile ne pouvait pas se trouver au bord de la mer, l'air iodé étant le grand absent de l'instant, mais peut-être au bord d'un lac. Il ignorait tout de cet endroit, après tout.

Secoué par l'avancée de son chariot redressé, il s'efforça de mémoriser chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui, malgré la cohue qui l'accompagnait sur son passage, aboiements d'hommes comme de chiens, cris, ordres lancés tour à tour et qui semblaient se contredire, par-dessus le marché. De toute évidence, tout ne marchait pas comme chacun l'entendait, et la part la plus sarcastique de lui se demandait qui allait l'emporter : le personnel soignant ou le commando envoyé pour ramener son cul en bonne et due forme là où il était supposé se trouver _ad vitam aeternam_ ?

Une longue fente lumineuse se dessina devant lui, de plus en plus grande – l'ouverture de portes démesurées, ressemblant à celles de San Quentin, et qui le sépareraient dorénavant de ce qui avait été ses seules années de liberté. Avec sa poisse, il vivrait centenaire, et serait condamné à devoir regarder le monde évoluer sans lui.

\- Vous allez pas plus loin ! scanda un homme sur sa gauche, bras tendu et main relevée en signe d'arrêt à l'intention d'un des membres du groupe.

\- En vertu de quoi ?

\- En vertu que c'est pas ta juridiction, tête de nœud, soupira une voix basse et mesurée quelque part en face de lui, la lumière dans son dos empêchant Luffy de voir son visage. T'as été payé pour le ramener jusque-là, j'crois pas que le border et lui conter une histoire fasse partie de tes attributions ? Alors tu décarres ton cul de là, toi et toute ta bande de Texas Ranger et vous vous taillez en vitesse, avant qu'on ouvre la digue et qu'on laisse les crocodiles vous bouloter le service trois-pièces.

Si c'était lui, « Doc La Mort », alors Luffy n'avait pas fini d'en baver, avec un caractère comme celui de Kid, prompt à la provocation et au sarcasme.

Il y eu un autre remue-ménage, quelques mètres en arrière, et une blouse blanche se faufila derrière lui pour le pousser définitivement de l'autre côté de la paroi, les portes se refermant derrière eux dans un chuintement bien plus discret que leur taille le laissait supposer. Il percevait le bruit des gravillons remués sur leur passage, les murmures qu'ils échangeaient et qui lui échappaient totalement, et le ronflement des moteurs de l'autre côté des murs mêlé des voix de l'unité chargée de l'escorter jusqu'à l'asile. Ils approchaient de la clinique et de sa double-porte, une bonne centaine de mètres de là, gardée par deux hommes vêtus de blancs, eux aussi, et ses yeux perçurent l'éclat d'un spot sur le canon d'un fusil long, quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.  
Wow.  
De toute évidence, ils ne déconnaient pas avec la sécurité, ici.  
Ce qui amenait Luffy à se questionner sur la nature des monstres que renfermaient les murailles de cet endroit – était-il un petit chaperon rouge, dans cet océan, ou faisait-il partie des loups de la forêt… ?

Ils franchirent les portes et le couinement du linoléum prit le relais, dans les couloirs éclairés de néons blancs, laissant la nuit derrière eux pour passer de sas en sas, un type arborant un béret noir et blanc les ouvrant au fur et à mesure de leur passage en alternant badge, codes et reconnaissance digitale – de toute évidence, les phénomènes enfermés ici demandaient une surveillance de tous les instants.

La camisole devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, et sa vessie le rappelait douloureusement à l'ordre, sans compter la tension dans ses muscles et sa nuque ; il remua dans son carcan, soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait pour le moment – il aurait bien le temps de découvrir les méandres de cet établissement quand il n'aurait que ça à faire, dans les années à venir.  
Amer, il déglutit pour faire partir la boule de sa gorge et fixa le long couloir au bout duquel ils venaient de s'arrêter, et suivit du regard la silhouette qui contourna la planche qui le soutenait.

C'était un homme, ce qui confirmait sa première impression, le genre de type sportif qui vous mettait des complexes à l'école ; grand, les épaules larges et éminemment musclé sous sa tenue d'infirmier, il n'avait pas à première vue le look clinique qu'on attendait pour quelqu'un de sa profession. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en queue-de-cheval, dégageant son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, et il arborait une allumette au coin de sa bouche, là où beaucoup y calaient cure-dents ou bâton de sucette.

\- … booooon, nous y voilà… soupira-t-il en feuilletant le cahier qu'il avait entre les mains, toisant le jeune homme d'un regard incertain. C'est ça, la terreur… ? T'as plutôt une bille de clown…

Il parcourut les feuilles du regard, haussa le sourcil et le fixa de nouveau, arborant cette fois un air plus circonspect.

\- … hn-hnn. Ah ouais, quand même. J't'ai à l'œil, toi.

Il tendit la main et dégrafa la sangle qui maintenait le masque sur son visage, libérant sa mâchoire et l'arrière de son crâne par la même occasion. Luffy s'étira longuement la nuque et bâilla, s'attirant enfin le sourire de celui qui le dévisageait.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympa, vu comme ça.

\- Je suis Portgas D. Ace, ton infirmier attitré. T'apprendras vite le fonctionnement de cet endroit, mais pour cette nuit, tu vas avoir droit à quelque chose d'un peu plus condensé. Lui, c'est Shachi, et lui, c'est Penguin, poursuivit-il en désignant les deux hommes qui l'encadraient. Ils vont m'aider à t'emmener dans ta chambre, je te parlerai d'eux plus tard. On va t'amener à la salle de bain, ici c'est hygiène corporelle irréprochable, et après t'iras faire dodo. Les règles du moment : tu te tais, tu discutes pas, et tu te tiens bien. J'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans le collimateur. C'est clair… ? conclut-il en lui jetant un regard entendu.

\- … très clair, oui, murmura Luffy. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Et moi je vais faire en sorte de pas répéter les mêmes conneries que les autres débiles. _Deal…_?

\- … _deal_ , concéda l'adolescent.

\- Alors en route.

Ace fourra le dossier dans les bras de Shachi et poussa le plateau dans le couloir aux murs immaculés, laissant à Luffy le loisir d'examiner ce que recelait chaque porte – sanitaires, douches, nécessaires à la toilette. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés au bout, tournèrent dans une grande pièce ressemblant aux douches communes d'un gymnase, à ceci près que la porte comportait un nombre de verrous non négligeable. Ace referma derrière eux et verrouilla d'un tour de clés, clés accrochées à sa hanche – note mentale pour Kid, si c'était possible : il allait falloir les lui arracher si besoin, et Luffy pariait que ça ne serait pas si évident que ça le paraissait, même pour son alter-égo dérangé.

Lentement, l'infirmier entreprit de dégrafer chaque sangle, chaque tenseur, chaque ceinture qui le maintenaient prisonnier, relâchant peu à peu la tension qui l'empêchait depuis des heures de prendre une quelconque inspiration un peu trop profonde ; la veste se détendit et Ace tira dessus, dégageant ses bras noués autour de lui, libérant sa cage thoracique et la courbure trop prononcée de son dos. Tremblant, Luffy déplia ses bras et les allongea devant lui, savourant littéralement la sensation de liberté qui désengourdissait chacune de ses articulations. Il s'étira longuement, pendant qu'Ace lui déliait les jambes, et se raccrocha à lui quand ses genoux flageolants manquèrent se dérober sous lui.

\- … ça va aller… ? s'enquit-il en le maintenant sur ses pieds.

\- … ouais. Je crois.

Il se détourna, prenant appui sur le mur, et tressaillit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait une des vasques à quelques mètres de là.

Il était méconnaissable ; même si Sabo prenait un malin plaisir à se foutre de lui quand il était question de pilosité, on remarquait très clairement qu'il n'avait pas approché un rasoir depuis plusieurs jours. Il était cerné, et du sang avait séché sur son visage – sûrement le résultat d'un bon coup sur la tête destiné à calmer Kid. Les autres éclaboussures qui le maculaient étaient la preuve que ce sang-là n'était pas le sien.  
Il n'avait jamais été très à cheval sur l'aspect physique, mais pour sûr que Nami aurait hurlé en voyant l'état de crasse avancée de ses cheveux.  
Il ne sentait pas spécialement la rose non plus, en nage, enfermé dans une cellule aveugle 24/7 et transbahuté dans un espace confiné de désert en désert.  
L'envie de se laver était quasiment viscérale, au point où il en était ; il s'appuya au lavabo et passa une main sur son visage, gravant chaque centimètre carré de son apparence dans sa mémoire.

Après tout, quitte à être au fond du trou, autant le faire avec panache.

Ace lui tendit un sac, dont il inspecta le contenu avec une pointe de curiosité : le minimum syndical de l'hygiène s'y trouvait, avec brosse à dents, dentifrice, shampoing, savon, et même un rasoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son gardien, qui se contenta d'un sourire flegmatique.

\- … je récupère tout avant que tu n'ailles dans ta chambre. S'il manque quelque chose, crois-moi, t'aimeras pas la fouille qu'on va te faire.

Message reçu.

\- Je peux pas te laisser seul, alors je vais me mettre dans un coin et te laisser tranquille. Je compte sur toi pour pas foutre la merde, j'ai pas envie de t'aligner les dents du même côté.

Ce message-là aussi était reçu.

Première chose : se brosser les dents. Le geste mécanique lui rappela les batailles de dentifrice avec Sabo, les hurlements de Nami qui se retrouvait prise entre deux feux, le rire de Shanks qui résonnait dans la maison à les entendre se chamailler comme les gosses qu'ils étaient. Une énorme nostalgie qui le prenait à la gorge, et qui l'obligeait à fuir son reflet – par peur de ne plus y voir la lueur d'amusement qu'il arborait toujours, auparavant, et de s'enfoncer plus encore dans la mélancolie, jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'une seule idée en tête : en finir en bonne et due forme.

Il se rinça la bouche et laissa la vasque se remplir d'eau tiède, se savonnant les mains pour en enduire ses joues tout en fixant un point neutre par-dessus son épaule, assez pour deviner les contours de son visage sans pour autant en affronter l'image. Il sortit le rasoir et fixa les lames, un bref instant, laissant l'idée lui traverser l'esprit assez longtemps pour en considérer tous les avantages et les inconvénients.

Terriblement tentant.

Mais totalement vain, il en était pleinement conscient.

Déglutissant, il porta le rasoir à sa joue et se rasa mécaniquement, dans le silence le plus complet, sous le regard d'Ace qui se tenait adossé au mur carrelé, bras croisés sur sa poitrine – pensif. Pas de crainte, de dégoût ou de mépris dans ses yeux.

Par infirmier attitré, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait, exactement ?  
Est-ce qu'il serait la caricature du type qui le forcerait à ingérer ses cachets tous les jours, qui le laverait à coup de tuyau d'eau et le tiendrait quand viendrait le temps de la lobotomie ?  
Il ferma les yeux quand les lames raclèrent sa pomme d'Adam et retint son souffle, tentant de juguler le léger tremblement de ses doigts – la moindre goutte de sang risquait de rendre Kid complètement dingue, après sa tentative d'échappatoire totalement ratée, et ce n'était pas le moment de tester les limites de son gardien, surtout à cette heure-là de la nuit. Il secoua le rasoir dans l'eau et osa un regard dans le reflet, pour voir ce qu'il en était : son visage avait retrouvé un semblant d'humanité, mais des heures de sommeil manquaient encore au compteur. Il s'aspergea d'eau tiède et ne s'embarrassa pas des gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, se détournant du miroir pour rejoindre la douche la plus éloignée. Lentement, il tira son tee-shirt taché de sueur et de sang par-dessus sa tête et le lança sur le côté, ôtant son maillot de corps avec un temps d'hésitation – sans être spécialement pudique, être le seul à se déshabiller dans la pièce immense sous le regard de quelqu'un était intimidant. Il dégrafa son pantalon et le tira sur ses chevilles, inspirant profondément avant de faire de même avec son sous-vêtement, qu'il abandonna à quelques mètres de là.

Il entendit toussoter derrière lui et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour lever les bras et intercepter le pain de savon qu'Ace lui lançait depuis le lavabo.

\- … sois généreux, sourit-il en haussant le sourcil.

OK.

Il schlinguait, c'était clair.

Il pressa le bouton poussoir de l'arrivée d'eau et se tendit quand elle ruissela, glacée, sur ses épaules, avant d'atteindre une chaleur bienvenue qui laissa échapper un panache de vapeur quand elle ricocha sur son crâne ; il se frictionna avec la savonnette, regardant la mousse grisâtre s'évacuer dans la bonde, laissant sa peau à nue, enfin débarrassée de la crasse qui le collait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours, à présent. Le sang fut bien plus difficile à faire partir, mais Luffy n'avait pas l'intention de passer une minute de plus poisseux d'une hémoglobine qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il se frotta la peau jusqu'à s'écorcher, réprimant de moins en moins les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge, et se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit mouillé, visage enfoui dans ses genoux ramenés contre lui ; il tira sur ses cheveux et laissa ses larmes se mêler à l'eau qui s'épanchait sur lui, oubliant Ace, l'asile, les heures dans la fournaise du fourgon, pour se couper de tout le reste et pleurer, encore une fois, encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, peut-être, ses larmes aient emporté tout ce qu'il lui restait d'amertume pour un long, très long moment.

Il se haïssait jusqu'à avoir atteint un point de non-retour, peut-être même plus encore qu'à son réveil dans sa chambre souillée du sang de Néfertari Vivi – qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, cette fois-ci, quand le monde entier saurait qu'il avait fauté une fois de plus ? Que diraient Shanks, Nami, Sabo… ? Que penseraient ceux qui avaient été ses amis, qui devaient certainement être en train de faire le douloureux travail de l'oubli, pour le rayer définitivement de leur vie ?

Luffy resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, immobile sous le jet d'eau, pendant ce qui lui sembla être un temps incroyablement long, sans qu'Ace n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'en sortir. Et, en toute sincérité, Luffy ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce traitement de faveur ne se prolongerait pas au-delà de cette nuit ; il allait bientôt devoir se conformer à une routine qui le rendrait fou, à coup sûr, lui épris de liberté et de libre-arbitre.  
Ces murs auraient raison de sa santé mentale bien plus vite que les conneries répétées de Kid, c'était un pari qu'il était prêt à prendre.

Des coups à la porte de la salle d'eau le sortirent de ses pensées lugubres, assez pour qu'il distingue à travers le bruit de la douche une voix autre que celle d'Ace annoncer que le chemin était de nouveau sécurisé, ainsi que l'accès au grand portail extérieur.  
L'occasion pour Luffy de se demander jusqu'où s'étendaient les mesures de sécurité prises par le fameux « Doc la Mort », qu'elles le concernent lui ou le reste de la population hébergée dans cette petite forteresse perdue dans le bayou, lui rappelant brièvement le clapotis de l'eau qu'il avait perçu un peu plus tôt, à l'extérieur.

Oh, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Kid ne perdrait pas une seule occasion d'exploiter la moindre petite brèche, et bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient, ici.

\- … faut y aller, Luffy, lança Ace à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il acquiesça, inspira lentement et expira longuement, jugulant les battements effrénés de son cœur, avant de se redresser et de couper l'eau, tressaillant en sentant une serviette tomber sur ses épaules.

Ace, qui gardait le regard obstinément levé vers un des velux, sûrement dans une petite tentative de lui laisser un peu de pudeur ; Luffy le remercia à voix basse et se frotta les cheveux, se séchant le dos en se contorsionnant, grimaçant à chaque étirement un peu trop douloureux de ses muscles ou un ecchymose trop sensible – l'unité d'intervention n'y avait pas été de main morte, et Kid avait certainement dû se distinguer, une fois de plus.

Il enfila les vêtements que l'infirmier lui tendait, passant le tee-shirt blanc à col en V et le pantalon en coton qu'il soupçonnait d'être la tenue réglementaire pour tous les patients ; ils étaient ajustés et il ne doutait pas non plus que toutes ses mesures étaient connues sur le bout des doigts par le personnel en présence. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, de toute évidence, et nul doute que Kid prendrait un malin plaisir à semer la pagaille dans la routine sédative de cet endroit.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les discipliner et tendit ce qu'il restait de ses affaires à Ace, qui les inspecta soigneusement – la fameuse étape « anté-fouille » qui pouvait laisser présager une suite désagréable – avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, sortant de la pièce embuée de vapeur pour l'emmener à travers les couloirs immaculés ; il sentit une présence derrière eux et se retourna, brièvement, pour voir Shachi et Penguin à quelques mètres d'eux, mains dans le dos, visiblement dédiés à son escorte. Il reprit sa marche, s'arrangeant pour se maintenir à la hauteur d'Ace, observant à loisir ce qui l'entourait : des portes, des portes, et encore des portes, toutes verrouillées à première vue. À son regard curieux, Ace se contenta de lui murmurer qu'il s'agissait des chambres des patients, et qu'il fallait respecter un silence absolu quand on se déplaçait dans ce couloir à vingt-et-une heures passées.

Vingt-et-une heures.

Couchés comme des enfants.

Cette pensée fit grincer Luffy des dents, mais il ne commenta pas – il avait toujours été un couche-tard, comme Shanks, _a contrario_ de Sabo et Nami qui se réveillaient à l'aurore, immanquablement, là où lui et son père pouvaient dormir jusqu'à midi sans broncher ; une petite voix lui chuchota que les grasses matinées n'étaient sûrement pas autorisées, ici, d'où l'horaire de collégiens internes avec l'extinction des feux parfaitement réglée.

Ace s'arrêta devant une des portes demeurée entrouverte et ouvrit en grand le battant, invitant Luffy à entrer d'un geste élégant.

\- Monsieur, vos quartiers, sourit-il.

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire à son tour et passa la tête dans l'encadrement, pas certain de ce qu'il allait y trouver, et la surprise qui fit tressaillir son cœur dût se peindre sur son visage, car l'expression enjouée d'Ace passa à un franc amusement.  
Lentement, Luffy pénétra dans la pièce et tendit la main pour toucher le lit tendu au carré avec une des parures de drap qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Marina District. Quelques-uns de ses vieux posters y étaient également accrochés, sans compter les quelques photographies de famille fixées au-dessus de sa tête de lit. Son baladeur était également là, posé près de son oreiller, à côté d'une vieille peluche que Nami lui avait souvent prêtée, quand il était enfant.  
Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Ace, Shachi et Penguin, et c'est son référent qui prit la parole pour trois.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on prépare ton arrivée. On a demandé à ton père de nous faire parvenir quelques-uns de tes effets personnels, histoire que tu ne soies pas trop… déboussolé. On verra plus tard pour agrémenter un peu plus cet endroit, mais c'est un bon début… non ?

\- … si. C'est… c'est bien, bredouilla-t-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, caressant le tissu sous ses paumes.

\- On va te laisser dormir, t'en as besoin. Demain, petit-déjeuner de six heures à neuf heures, je viendrai te réveiller si tu ronfles encore, murmura Ace en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. T'as un coin toilettes, à gauche, derrière la paroi. L'eau du robinet est potable, si t'as soif, te gênes pas.

\- ... vous fermez à clé… ?

\- Non-négociable, intervint Penguin en ajustant son bonnet. Mais y'a toujours quelqu'un dans ce couloir, t'es pas tout seul.

Pour être honnête, Luffy s'attendait surtout à avoir le droit de passer une nuit en cellule capitonnée et sanglé de la tête aux pieds, et cette première approche allégeait la chape de plomb coulée sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas le Ritz, clairement, mais c'était loin d'être l'asile de fou glauque à souhait qu'il s'était imaginé.

\- … bonne nuit, Luffy, sourit Ace en reprenant son trousseau.

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment certain de savoir lui-même pourquoi ; ils refermèrent la porte et il était impossible de manquer le bruit distinct des clés dans les verrous, le mécanisme complexe qui courait le long du chambranle et qui ne manquerait pas de donner du fil à retordre à qui de droit.

Se mordillant la lèvre, il s'allongea sur son lit et se lova sous la couverture, nichant son nez dans sa taie d'oreiller, qui portait encore la fragrance lointaine de la lessive que Shanks avait pour coutume d'utiliser pour laver les draps ; il sentit les larmes revenir, déborder sur ses joues et s'échouer sur l'oreiller, mais il n'essaya pas de les retenir, cette fois-ci.

Celles-ci n'étaient ni amères, ni coupables.

Ace, de son côté, s'assura d'avoir correctement verrouillé le battant avant de se détourner avec lassitude, s'étirant dans un bâillement prononcé qui déclencha automatiquement ceux de Shachi et Penguin, à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un sourire mais se gardèrent de ricaner ou de s'exprimer à haute voix : ici, la règle du silence était d'or, et ils l'avaient suffisamment brisée en amenant Luffy à sa chambre.

Ils passèrent les SAS sécurisés et remontèrent dans les étages, se séparant en arrivant au premier palier, le binôme bifurquant pour rejoindre une autre aile du bâtiment, Ace continuant sa marche silencieuse jusqu'au bureau de Law, qu'il savait occupé à remplir sa paperasse à cette heure-ci. Et, une fois de plus, son habitude ne le trompa pas : le psychiatre était littéralement dissimulé derrière sa desserte où s'entassaient des piles entières de documents, de classeurs et de dossiers quelconques, et le bruit régulier de son stylo-plume sur le papier indiquait qu'il était en pleine séance de signatures en tous genres. Bilans, expertises psychiatriques, ordonnances, factures…

Ace était satisfait de ne pas avoir à gérer ce genre d'ennuis ; il préférait largement avoir affaire à un patient agressif plutôt qu'à la moindre agrafeuse, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il bossait avec le type le plus maniaque de l'Etat.  
Toquant à la porte pour la forme, il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la méridienne installée entre les bibliothèques et s'y laissa tomber dans un soupir d'aise, croisant les pieds sur l'accoudoir, mains derrière la tête, faisant passer l'allumette d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche dans un geste mécanique.

Le silence s'étira, uniquement troublé par le grattement de la mine sur les copies et le tic-tac de l'horloge, avant que la voix de Law ne s'élève enfin, si basse qu'elle en serait presque inaudible.

\- … alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoires… ? soupira le psychiatre.

\- T'entends les sirènes ?

\- … non.

\- Alors il est dans sa chambre. Sans faire d'histoire, paraphrasa Ace sans lâcher le plafond des yeux.

Le grincement de la chaise, à quelques pas, lui signifia qu'il avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

\- Ta première impression ?

\- Pas facile à dire. Il est pas comme je me l'étais imaginé.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement… ?

\- T'as eu le rapport de l'unité de Kizaru ? éluda Ace en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Law regardait fixement par la fenêtre, immobile et inexpressif, comme à son habitude.  
S'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis, Ace aurait facilité à penser qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était rien de tout ça.  
Le psychiatre était simplement plongé dans ses pensées, pris par des préoccupations qui échappaient souvent à la plupart des membres de son équipe ; quand la majorité du personnel pensait étape 1, lui était déjà à envisager la numéro 5, son esprit fourmillant d'idées au point qu'il ne s'y perde pendant de longues heures. Et ces absences avaient du bon, quand elles lui permettaient d'avancer dans les thérapies qu'il menait avec ses patients. Nul doute qu'en ce moment, il devait déjà échafauder ses prochains plans pour décortiquer tout ce que Luffy avait à cacher derrière sa carapace inouvrable, le tout avec une minutie qui était totalement étrangère à Ace – et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'il lui faisait confiance pour toujours savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, et de quelle manière.

\- … il y a cinq minutes, oui, murmura-t-il sans quitter la fenêtre du regard.

\- Ça donne quoi ?

Law tendit le bras sur le côté pour saisir une chemise cartonnée et la lancer sur les genoux d'Ace, qui l'ouvrit d'une chiquenaude pour parcourir les pages en diagonale.

Blueno était l'agent que Luffy – Kid – avait envoyé dans un sommeil trop profond pour en être sorti sans dégâts irrémédiables ; ils allaient certainement le débrancher s'il ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration dans les jours à venir, ce qui était fortement probable rien qu'à en juger les photographies jointes au rapport. S'il n'était pas inscrit en légende qu'il s'agissait du visage de Blueno, Ace l'aurait vraisemblablement confondu avec une purée tomate-aubergine, tant il était difficile de trouver figure humaine dans cet amas de chairs tuméfiées.

Kaku avait une clavicule et une cheville fracturées, mais il était le seul sur lequel Kid n'avait pas mis la main, de toute évidence – ses blessures étant les conséquences directes de leur roulé-boulé sur le bas-côté. Il avait conservé ce qu'il lui restait de sang-froid pour appeler les renforts, mais à en juger la nature de ses échanges avec Kizaru, il ne souhaitait pas demeurer au sein de l'équipe une fois sa convalescence terminée. Il en avait certainement assez vu pour toute une vie, en quelques heures, presque trop pour un fonctionnaire de son rang, suffisamment pour souhaiter voir ailleurs.

Shiki n'allait pas pouvoir marcher de nouveau avant d'interminables mois, à en croire le rapport de l'urgentiste concernant l'état de ses jambes, dont Kid avait fait une affaire personnelle, s'acharnant jusqu'à rendre les membres et leurs articulations hors service, au point de faire envisager l'amputation à l'équipe médicale. Juste derrière Kaku, il arrivait en deuxième position sur l'échelle de l'aubaine, le troisième étant Blueno, qui avait eu l'incroyable chance de s'évanouir dès le premier coup au visage.

Ace haussa un sourcil en parcourant la page dédiée à Conis, qu'il relut une seconde fois pour être certain d'avoir tout assimilé, et jeta un regard un biais à Law toujours figé dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur plongé dans le noir.

\- Est-ce qu'on l'élève au rang de Ted Bundy ou on attend un peu avant de se faire une idée… ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas encore à 100% de ses capacités, j'en suis sûr, soupira Law en daignant enfin croiser le regard d'Ace. Et même si une partie de moi a vraiment envie de savoir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller, une autre partie me dit que je devrais plutôt le garder loin de tout le monde.

\- Si tu comptes lâcher le lion dans l'arène _et_ faire durer le spectacle, assure-toi de pas laisser tes gladiateurs à poil. S'te plaît. Sans vouloir te commander.

Law secoua la tête en souriant et croisa les jambes, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.  
Distrait par ses pensées, encore une fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un tel fiasco se reproduire ici. Pas sous ma responsabilité.

\- Ouais, 'fin t'es sympa, mais c'est moi qui me retrouve avec lui 24/7.

\- Tu aurais préféré que ça soit Bonney ou Lami, peut-être… ?

\- … mec, j'suis sûr que ta sœur lui imposerait bien plus le respect que toi ou moi, sourit Ace sans faire le moindre effort pour dissimuler son rictus railleur.

\- À méditer. Va dormir, et profite de Morphée, parce que quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de fermer l'œil, dans les semaines à venir, conclut Law en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Ace n'émit pas le moindre commentaire en se redressant, ne prenant pas la peine de souhaiter une bonne nuit au directeur d'établissement – il savait pertinemment qu'il avait toutes les chances de ne pas dormir, et de passer les prochaines heures à relire inlassablement tout ce qui avait conduit Monkey D. Luffy entre les murs de l'asile.

Entre ses mains, ni plus, ni moins.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh** **: Hey ! Ah, allez, le prochaine chapitre ne termine pas avec un petit suspens, il est plus relax (enfin... à mon avis...). Yep, j'avais envie de faire intervenir Lami, et comme c'est un personnage dont on sait peu de choses, ça va permettre un peu de libertés sur son caractère. Oh, Zoro, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien... peut-être sera-t-il de la partie, dans cet asile...? Fufufu. Merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir pour moi de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant !  
**

 **Crow : Bonjour bonjour ! Je ne parcours que peu de fics VF également, beaucoup me mettent mal à l'aise vis à vis de ma langue natale x) D'autres personnages vont faire leur entrée au fur et à mesure de la fiction, il reste pas mal de monde en coulisses, qu'il s'agisse de personnel ou de patients. Et je ne trolle pas, la privation de nourriture rend les gens très agressifs en général, je pense que le mode survie est inscrit dans nos gènes, y'a qu'à voir comment les gens se comportaient quand je travaillais en fast-food... Pour Shiki, j'ai essayé d'en faire une caricature de vieux con qui a tout vu et tout fait, celui qui prend bien cher la plupart du temps... ahem.  
Pôle emploi regorge de pépites... ahem... J'en aurais tellement à raconter aussi, je n'ai de la chance qu'une seule fois en tombant sur quelqu'un de très compétent et, par extension, pas pénible. J'ai un ami, son boulot c'est Administrateur Systèmes et Réseau, et sa conseillère l'avait inscrit à un module obligatoire de 4h sur "Mettre son CV sur Internet". Il a gentiment expliqué que c'était aussi utile pour lui qu'envoyer un Conseiller en Recrutement à un module sur "Comment faire son CV", ça s'est envenimé et il a fini par la traiter de tous les noms, avant de se dépêcher de trouver un job pour pas avoir à aller à cette formation. Merci pour ta review, à très bientôt, profite de cette fin d'année !**

 **Niyu : Hello ! AH, oui, c'est vrai, Law semble avoir accepté un peu trop facilement, mais ce n'est pas par hasard, héhé. C'est bien de l'avoir souligné, toutefois ! Merci, à la prochaine :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **On se revoit fin janvier pour l'intégration de Luffy au sein de la clinique...  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, pour ceux qui peuvent en profiter !  
**


	12. Repérage

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _C'est avec un jour d'avance que je vous lance ce chapitre... parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de le publier demain soir x)_**

 ** _11 chapitres et déjà plus de 200 reviews... je suis ravie de voir que le thème vous plaît, et de vous savoir nombreux à errer dans l'asile avec Luffy, héhé. Merci beaucoup !  
_**

 ** _On repart pour une nouvelle année, que j'espère heureuse pour tous, et qui débute par un chapitre_ calme _. Un peu de sérénité ne fait pas de mal, mmn...? Celui qui viendra ensuite sera un peu plus... comment dire... ça sera un peu la zone...? Bref.  
Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, je retrouve les guests en bas de page, et..._  
**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

 **Jour 19. Repérage.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_

Luffy se frotta les yeux et s'étira dans un bâillement silencieux, encore frissonnant, et reporta son attention sur son chocolat chaud, qu'il remua longuement de sa cuillère.

Vaseux.

Son dernier petit-déjeuner remontait à une sacrée paye, maintenant, et quand bien même il était heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter une bouillie quelconque ou un fond de gourde d'eau, rien n'avait la saveur de ce qu'il avalait au petit matin, chez Shanks. Il releva la tête et contempla ce qui l'entourait, à savoir tous les autres pensionnaires et les baies vitrées démesurées qui ouvraient sur l'arrière-cour, immense étendue herbeuse dont il distinguait tout juste les murs du fond, de là où il était ; le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, mais gardait sa lueur mordorée propre à toute aurore, baignant la pelouse perlée de rosée. Le cadre était… agréable, vu d'ici, rien à voir avec le carré de terre de San Quentin, mais il était persuadé qu'après quelques jours, la curiosité aurait laissé la place à une profonde lassitude et un ennui sans nom.

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose à ne jamais susciter chez lui, c'était l'oisiveté.

Il porta son bol à ses lèvres et sirota son lait, scrutant les patients par-dessus la céramique, perplexe ; de toute évidence, il y avait une hétérogénéité complète parmi les internés, qu'il allait avoir tout le temps du monde pour appréhender. Des jeunes, des vieux, des filles, des garçons… et même des enfants, à en juger la silhouette menue qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin, seule à une table, dos tourné au reste de la population. C'était sidérant. Et à en juger les comportements tant en groupe qu'individuels, tous ne souffraient pas de la même pathologie.

Un géant barbu d'au moins deux mètres, typé oriental, passait de table en table avec une boîte semblant minuscule entre ses paluches, et en versait le contenu dans les paumes des patients qui avalaient docilement, ouvrant la bouche et tirant la langue pour montrer que le traitement avait été ingéré. Personne ne faisait d'histoire, et Luffy en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas vu un peu trop de films, à s'imaginer des forcenés récalcitrants refusant de prendre leurs pilules quotidiennes.

Lentement, l'infirmier fit le tour de la salle, s'attardant parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec certains internes, toujours trop bas pour que Luffy puisse saisir quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que l'attention du colosse ne se porte sur lui, ses yeux noirs fixés dans sa direction, même carrément plongés dans les siens. Il poussa sa desserte jusqu'à lui et Luffy s'efforça de ne pas broncher, gardant le nez dans son bol, le suivant du regard alors que ses pas mesurés le rapprochaient de lui.

Il se figea à sa hauteur, tendit la main et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui, projetant son ombre sur le sol et la table dans la lumière du soleil, le faisant paraître plus imposant encore.

\- T'es le p'tit nouveau, c'est ça… ? marmonna sa voix rocailleuse.

\- … Luffy.

\- Luffy, ouais. Comme tes yeux sont plus honnêtes que ta bouche, je vais répondre à ta question muette : non, pas de traitement chimique pour toi. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-il après un silence pesant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Doc t'a pas encore vu, et il travaille pas à tâtons. Alors j'compte sur toi pour faire en sorte de pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

Luffy hocha la tête sans un mot, lorgna sur les boîtes soigneusement étiquetées, numérotées, classées à la perfection dans un ordre qui lui échappait totalement ; en ordre de priorité ? En alphanumérique ? Par couleur ?

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le nom brodé sur la blouse de son vis-à-vis.  
Magellan.  
Retenu : c'était sûrement lui qui se chargeait de la difficile tâche de calmer les patients réfractaires au traitement, en les anesthésiant pour mieux pouvoir leur mettre la main au collet. Clairement, le type à ne pas se mettre à dos, Ace mis à part.  
Il le regarda redresser son immense carcasse et reprendre son chariot pour s'éloigner dans le couloir attenant, lui aussi verrouillé par un accès par badge ; de l'autre côté de la verrière, il aperçut une tête de reconnaissance digitale, et les portes se refermèrent sur l'infirmier en charge du rôle de savant fou. Il l'imaginait sans mal concocter ses poisons et ses potions dans un laboratoire ultra-sécurisé, éclairé par une lumière violine, penché sur ses tubes et ses béchers.  
Glauque.

Il termina son bol et le reposa, y déposant sa cuillère avant de regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à faire – inutile, de toute évidence, puisqu'Ace fut à ses côtés dans les secondes qui suivirent, une main fermement posée sur son épaule.

\- Les autres vont vaquer à leurs occupations, toi, tu me suis, ordonna-t-il gentiment en l'incitant à se lever d'une pression de ses doigts sur sa clavicule.

\- Où on va ?

\- Petite visite particulière pour toi. Il faut que je t'explique nos routines, que je te montre les limites à ne pas dépasser, et qu'on fasse le point sur ce que tu voudrais pour ta chambre.

\- … sérieusement ?

Ace ne releva pas – il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'incrédulité.

Luffy se leva, chassa les miettes de pain de son tee-shirt et le suivit à travers le réfectoire, mains dans les poches à défaut de trouver quelque chose à agripper, comme quelques tartines supplémentaires ou des barres de céréales. Ils longèrent la verrière et marchèrent dans les couloirs éclairés par le soleil levant, croisant les infirmiers qui marchaient vite, les bras chargés de papiers ou tête baissée dans un livre de médecine quelconque. Ace semblait connaître chacun de leurs prénoms, incitant Luffy à se demander combien ils étaient réellement dans cet établissement ; il avait imaginé des centaines, mais le cadre pouvait très bien être réservé à une poignée d'individus triés sur le volet : la raison pour laquelle « Doc la Mort » s'était intéressé à lui, en fait. Une rareté sur le marché, aurait peut-être osé la psychiatre responsable de son évaluation – il n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais son corps en avait gardé les marques, qui mettraient encore de longues semaines à disparaître totalement.

Ils empruntèrent une volée d'escaliers, un colimaçon qui menait droit à une mezzanine semblant correspondre au dernier niveau du bâtiment ; les rayons du soleil baignaient le parquet stratifié qui recouvrait la petite plateforme, et Luffy cligna des yeux un instant, aveuglé par cette luminosité, avant de faire le point sur la vue à quasiment 360 degrés qui s'offrait à lui, et lui donnait enfin une idée plus précise sur les fameuses limites physiques dont Ace allait certainement parler. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde et restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans sa contemplation et ses propres pensées, attendant peut-être que l'autre soit le premier à briser la quiétude du moment.

\- … je suppose que je pourrai jamais franchir les murs… ? marmonna Luffy en se triturant les doigts.

\- Jamais, non. Il n'existe aucune exception à cette règle. En cas de problème d'ordre purement physique, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner, ici. N'espère pas non plus te barrer quand l'un d'entre nous sort, ça n'arrive jamais.

\- … vous habitez ici… ?

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle s'investir, je suppose, sourit Ace en posant son menton dans sa main.

Oh, wow.  
Est-ce que cet asile avait quelque chose de sectaire _à ce point-là_?  
Luffy ignorait si ce huis-clos était supposé le rassurer ou le terrifier, mais à première vue, le terrain de jeu allait plaire à Kid, qui sauterait sur la moindre occasion de prendre l'air.

\- Vous avez parlé de limites… ?

\- … les règles sont simples, murmura Ace en sortant un briquet de sa poche pour jouer avec la pierre qu'il faisait crisser sous son pouce. Dis-toi qu'on te fiche la paix, et qu'en retour on attend de toi que tu te comportes correctement. J'ai lu le compte-rendu d'audience et je sais que tu vas rester là _ad vitam aeternam_ , alors autant que tu t'y fasses. Je me fais pas d'illusion sur le fait que ça va prendre du temps, et que t'auras des hauts et des bas. Parce que dans le genre poisseux, t'es plutôt bien verni, toi.

\- …

\- T'as conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. T'as pas la chance de ne pas subir ça. Y'a des tas de gens qui sont pas connectés à la réalité, et peut-être qu'au fond c'est la meilleure échappatoire qu'ils auront jamais. Toi, va falloir que tu soies hyper lucide sur ce qu'il t'arrive, pour essayer de le vivre le mieux possible. Tu saisis ?

\- … pas vraiment, confessa Luffy en détournant le regard vers l'horizon tranché par les murailles. Mais je suppose que ça viendra.

\- On est là pour ça. Notre but, c'est pas… de transformer ton cerveau en houmous, ou de te laisser pédaler dans la semoule jusqu'à ce que tu dérailles complet. On pourra faire ça qu'avec de la confiance. Et c'est là qu'on part sur une autre limite, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Luffy se détourna de sa contemplation pour le regarder, et cette fois, c'est Ace qui garda son regard fixé dans le lointain, physiquement présent mais de toute évidence plongé dans ses pensées, jouant toujours machinalement de son briquet, laissant mourir les étincelles sur ses doigts. L'adolescent les considéra un long moment, attendant que l'infirmier prenne la parole en s'efforçant de ne pas interpréter le sens de ses mots, de ne pas leur donner un sens qui lui filait une frousse incroyable, parce qu'il le renvoyait à une notion qu'il refusait de voir se concrétiser.

\- Si tu es là, c'est parce qu'on t'a jugé inapte à vivre parmi les autres. Toi, ou peu importe de qui il s'agit vraiment, tu as commis des horreurs, contre ton gré ou pas, mais tu les as faites. Et c'est un motif comme un autre d'observer une distance, avec toi. Faudra pas le prendre personnellement, d'accord ? Mais faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'on te traite comme si t'étais le Petit Prince.

Oh, ça, Luffy l'avait pressenti, et toute la cordialité et la prévenance d'Ace ne sauraient rien y changer ; l'idée faisait lentement son chemin mais, inexorablement, elle laissait son empreinte, comme le reste.  
Ce qu'il avait perdu ne reviendrait jamais.  
De la même manière que personne ne pourrait rendre Vivi à ses parents.

\- Ouais… ça, j'avais saisi.

\- C'est autant pour nous protéger nous que te protéger toi. Si tu t'attaches trop, ta vie va être insupportable. Si _on_ s'attache trop, tu vas passer par-dessus la garde, et c'en sera fini de cet endroit. Et ça, on a tous trop à perdre pour laisser quelque chose comme ça arriver.

Il referma son briquet dans un claquement sec et se détourna de la rambarde, faisant à nouveau signe au jeune homme de le suivre, ce qu'il fit après un dernier regard au paysage qui s'ouvrait devant lui ; ils quittèrent la mezzanine pour retrouver les niveaux inférieurs, Luffy s'efforçant de marcher à la même allure qu'Ace malgré leur différence de taille. Le petit-déjeuner était terminé et les patients s'éparpillaient dans les couloirs, sous son regard curieux ; où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Tout le monde avait le droit de se balader à longueur de temps ? Quels genres d'activités se déroulaient, la journée ? Il y en avait-il seulement… ? Jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils libres de leurs mouvements ?

Il suivit le pas d'Ace à travers les infirmiers qui se dispersaient dans les couloirs, et reconnut enfin celui qui menait à sa chambre, qu'ils empruntèrent pour se rendre jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait quittée à peine une heure plus tôt. Ace s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et sortit un carnet et un stylo de sa blouse, prêt à noter, sous le regard curieux de Luffy.

\- … ta chambre, donc. De quoi tu as besoin de plus… ?

\- … euh… je sais pas, marmonna-t-il en regardant son lit encore défait, refermant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste de protection presque dérisoire.

\- Des affiches ? Des livres ?

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, là, j'ai… pas vraiment d'idées.

C'était un mensonge éhonté – il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait très bientôt devoir mettre ici, mais c'était trop tôt. C'aurait été… dévoiler trop de choses, déballer son intimité à de parfaits inconnus, quand bien même la moitié de la planète devait avoir connaissance des horreurs qu'il avait commises, et il n'était pas prêt à devoir livrer autant de sa personne. Il ne s'était même pas encore entretenu avec le psychiatre référent de cet endroit, et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de ce qu'il risquait de tomber – les ecchymoses sur sa peau le rappelaient douloureusement à l'ordre.

\- Je te force à rien. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Y'a des gens à qui tu voudrais parler ?

\- … des gens ?

\- Ta famille, des amis. T'as le droit à un coup de fil par semaine, je peux t'organiser ça pour dimanche prochain, si tu veux.

\- … c'est une blague ?

Ace haussa un sourcil, et Luffy se sentit aussitôt stupide.

C'était nul de sa part, de le soupçonner de lui mentir, mais il avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage qui se méfiait de la moindre bouchée de nourriture qui lui était présentée. Il se sentait déjà acculé, et chaque révélation, chaque indice sur le fonctionnement de cet endroit était un rappel de plus de son enfermement, d'une société _dans_ la société dont il allait devoir apprendre les codes à vitesse grand V s'il voulait s'adapter et ne pas y laisser le peu de santé mentale qui subsistait en lui.

\- Le prends pas bizarrement, mais j'ai bien vu dans la douche que t'avais pas mal ramassé dernièrement. Y'avait des trucs trop vieux pour que ça soit ces tarés du gouvernement qui t'ont récupéré au Texas, alors je suppose que ça date d'avant le verdict du procès. Je sais pas ce que Monet t'a fait, mais ici, c'est pas la même limonade.

\- … ouais, j'suis… j'suis désolé.

\- Le sois pas non plus, t'y es pour rien. Alors essaye de prendre ce que j'dis pour argent comptant, et dis-moi qui tu voudrais avoir au téléphone.

\- Papa, marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné. S'il vous plaît.

Il lui manquait au-delà du raisonnable, sans compter Nami et Sabo.  
Ses amis, même la fac aussi, et jamais de sa vie il ne se serait imaginé dire ça un jour d'une institution scolaire.  
En fait, c'était la _normalité_ qui lui manquait. Lui toujours à pester contre la routine de la villa donnerait n'importe quoi pour y avoir droit à nouveau, même une unique heure.

\- On doit avoir le numéro de Shanks dans le dossier, acquiesça le jeune homme en prenant note sur son carnet. Au passage, tu peux recevoir du courrier. On peut t'écrire à une boîte postale de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle est relevée toutes les semaines, ton nom à l'arrière de la lettre suffit largement. C'est moi qui te la donnerai en main propre, et personne ne lira quoi que ce soit, c'est promis. Ça nous concerne pas.

\- Même si vous soupçonnez quelqu'un de vouloir s'évader ? sourit Luffy.

\- ... ça, c'est une autre histoire, s'esclaffa Ace en prenant d'autres notes. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu particulier, comme j'te l'ai déjà dit, mais à partir de demain tu vas devoir te conformer à tout ce qui se fait ici. Après le petit-déjeuner, on ouvre les douches pour que ceux qui se lavent le matin puissent aller barboter. Ensuite, passage à la lingerie, où on peut mettre ses fringues sales et récupérer celles qui sont propres si elles sont prêtes. Retour à la chambre pour déposer ce qu'il faut et jusqu'au déjeuner à midi trente, salles communes avec lecture, jeux, projections parfois si on trouve un film qui contente tout le monde. Une heure trente pour manger le midi, et quartiers libres jusqu'à 18 heures sauf si tu as un rendez-vous avec le psy, auquel cas tu devras t'y plier et y'a aucune exception à cette règle. Dîner jusqu'à 19 heures 30, passage à la douche, et la plupart des patients se couchent ensuite, t'es libre de faire ce que tu veux dans ta piaule. Extinction des feux à 22 heures pour les adultes, 20 heures 30 pour les plus jeunes. Silence à partir de 21 heures obligatoire.

\- … je suis considéré comme… ?

\- Ça dépendra de mon humeur, sourit Ace en croisant les bras. J'ai bien envie de te traiter comme un adulte, même si t'es encore qu'un gamin, concrètement, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça va pas trop te plaire si je te réserve la formule « ado ».

Oh, ça, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire à son propos. Luffy détestait être materné et couvé comme s'il avait cinq ans, et il comptait bien batailler pour conserver le plus de libertés qu'il était possible d'en obtenir, ici ; son comportement ne pourrait jamais être irréprochable, Kid oblige, mais il était hors de question que sa situation empire alors qu'il était déjà supposé être au plus bas.

\- Sont accessibles à peu près n'importe quand le réfectoire, les trois salles communes, et la mezzanine. Personne n'est laissé seul, il y a forcément l'un d'entre nous dans les parages. L'extérieur, c'est un peu particulier, l'accès est… réglementé. C'est beaucoup plus grand, les patients sont rarement autorisés à sortir tous en même temps. Tu t'apercevras aussi qu'il y a des personnes qui doivent être tenues loin les unes des autres, et ce n'est jamais un hasard. Toi, on te connait pas encore, alors par extension, tu vas pas avoir l'occasion de faire la causette avec quelqu'un tant que le psy ne t'aura pas vu.

\- Et c'est quand, ça… ?

\- Dans trois jours.

 _« … sérieusement ? Trois jours ? »_ songea Luffy en se frottant le visage, dépité.

Entendre parler de ce type sans avoir le loisir de le voir, de le connaître, de savoir à qui sa vie avait été remise, était bien plus stressant qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Il avait pensé qu'il allait s'en foutre royalement, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tantinet vexé par cette approche pour le moins singulière.

\- … c'est… long.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, ici, et c'est le seul et unique psychiatre de l'établissement. Va falloir prendre ton mal en patience.

\- Il est comment, ce psy… ? hésita Luffy en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ace sembla hésiter un instant, la poignée de secondes qui suffisait à Luffy pour comprendre que le sujet était comme un terrain abandonné après une guerre quelconque – apaisé en apparence, semé de mines qui n'attendaient qu'un pas pour exploser sous les pieds de l'imprudent qui osait se pointer au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. L'infirmier laissa la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière lui et rejoignit le bureau dont il tira la chaise près de lui pour s'asseoir et soutenir son regard, l'air soudain grave.

\- Il est bon, pour peu que t'acceptes de le laisser rentrer là-dedans, murmura-t-il en tendant le bras pour tapoter son front. Et ça, c'est le plus difficile à faire, pour toi. Pour lui, c'est là que les choses intéressantes commencent. Ça peut être… très, très long. Ça dépend que de ta bonne volonté.

\- … j'ai toujours pensé qu'aucun psy pourrait faire un boulot concret avec moi.

D'où sa répulsion quand Shanks avait tenté de le convaincre, et Luffy d'argumenter qu'il serait traité comme un animal de zoo, envoyé loin d'eux, sans retour arrière possible.

Son refus avait été catégorique, au point que Kid lui-même ne s'en mêle, ne faisant que pousser sa famille dans les travers de la facilité – faire l'autruche n'avait pas porté ses fruits très longtemps, et il était sûrement temps de faire une halte pour reconsidérer les options qui s'offraient à lui, à savoir : s'ouvrir à quelqu'un de totalement extérieur, de neutre dans la bataille qui faisait rage dans son crâne.  
Mais l'exercice lui était inconnu, pour lui qui avait passé sa vie à afficher un masque d'imperfections pour que personne ne se risque à vouloir creuser un peu plus, à aller au-delà de ce qu'il laissait voir de prime abord.

\- Je sais pas si… j'ai très envie de lui parler.

\- Et j'comprends. À ta place, j'aurais pas très envie non plus, confessa Ace en rattachant ses cheveux de quelques tours d'élastique. Ça va te demander un effort, et à la fin… ça ira beaucoup mieux, crois-moi. T'as passé beaucoup trop de temps à tout garder pour toi. Ici, personne te jugera pour ce que tu as fait… ou ce que tu n'as pas fait, aussi. On est pas là pour ça, j'te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

\- Il… c'est lui qui a créé cet endroit ?

\- Dans le mile. Mais c'est à lui de te parler de ça, pas moi.

\- … pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait un sujet de conversation neutre, souffla-t-il dans un sourire. Et parlant de ça… comment tu as dormi, cette nuit ?

S'il devait être honnête, Luffy répondrait qu'il avait dormi comme un bébé ; c'était la première nuit sans cauchemars depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des lustres, et son corps semblait en avoir savouré chaque instant, se délectant de la sensation si acquise de la couverture sur ses épaules, de l'oreiller sous sa joue, de l'odeur réconfortante de la villa. Il savait qu'il allait lui falloir de très longues nuits pour récupérer ce qui lui avait manqué, ces derniers jours, mais il avait tout le temps pour ça.

\- Pas trop mal. J'ai pas… trop entendu de bruits.

\- L'isolation est éprouvée depuis longtemps. C'est plus confortable pour vous comme pour nous.

\- Et si on doit vous appeler ?

Ace désigna un bouton poussoir fixé au mur, que Luffy n'avait même pas remarqué, la veille, en entrant dans la chambre la première fois.

\- Relié à tous les bipeurs qu'il faut, de jour comme de nuit. Si tu t'amuses à jouer avec, t'en fais pas pour ça, on te fera passer l'envie de recommencer, ajouta-t-il après un silence, répondant à la question muette de Luffy qu'il devait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.  
Il était persuadé que, sous tous ces murs, il pouvait trouver la pire des pourritures derrière la peinture qui avait le malheur de s'écailler – un peu à son image, à dire vrai. Tout ne pouvait pas être si… parfait, irréprochable. Il y avait forcément des ombres au tableau, qu'il n'était pas pressé de découvrir, que ce soit par lui-même ou par le biais de Kid.  
Ou même par d'autres moyens, qu'il ravala tout au fond de lui.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser entrevoir plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire.

\- … il faut que tu saches que ce qu'il se passe entre le psy et toi, ça regarde que vous. Mais que tout ce qui peut aider à ton traitement ne relèvera pas du secret absolu. Je serai forcément au courant du minimum syndical, faut t'y faire aussi. Et ça va dans l'autre sens… si tu as des choses à me dire, selon la nature de ce que tu me confies, je devrai en référer à plus haut, si c'est pour te protéger et nous protéger aussi. Tu comprends… ?

\- Ouais. Pas de problème, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol stratifié. … je pourrais avoir des cahiers ?

Ace sembla surpris par le revirement de situation mais ne commenta pas davantage, ajoutant une nouvelle note à sa liste.

\- Je peux t'en avoir un, pas de problème.

\- Plusieurs, insista Luffy en gardant le regard obstinément fixé à ses pieds.

\- … va pour plusieurs cahiers. Mais il faudra me rendre le stylo tous les soirs.

\- C'est pas… je peux pas le garder la nuit… ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas le garder tant que j'ai pas l'œil dessus, rectifia Ace. Mesures de sécurité, j'ai pas envie que tu me poignardes quand je viendrai te sortir le cul du lit.

\- … c'est… c'est vraiment important.

\- T'en discuteras avec le psy. Là, tout de suite, c'est non.

« Le psy ».

« Doc la Mort ».

Est-ce qu'il avait un prénom, au moins, ou est-ce qu'il se terrait derrière un fauteuil à dossier haut, dans la pénombre de son bureau, façon Docteur Gang ? Pour établir une relation de confiance, c'était totalement foiré, mais Luffy supputait que l'intéressé préférait se présenter lui-même. Et, de toute évidence, il exerçait ses fonctions au même niveau que n'importe quel monarque, puisqu'aucune décision ne pouvait être prise sans son aval ; il ne déléguait pas, c'était limpide, et quand bien même l'adolescent doutait sérieusement du bienfondé de ce processus, il allait devoir s'y faire.

Et si même lui avait toutes les peines du monde à se conformer à cet état de fait, ce ne serait rien comparé aux états d'âme de Kid, qu'il redoutait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur Terre.

\- Je vais te présenter aux autres infirmiers, OK ? Ça va déjà nous occuper pas mal, jusqu'au déjeuner au moins. J'ai envie que tu sois à l'aise, t'as l'air tout coincé, là.

\- … on m'a enfermé dans un endroit où je vais rester jusqu'à ma mort. Tu m'étonnes que j'aie l'air coincé, rétorqua Luffy en levant les yeux.

Ace eut un sourire mélancolique, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens arborant une expression qui donna à Luffy toutes les raisons du monde de regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- … t'en fais pas pour ça. Je comprends, murmura-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule avant de se lever, sortant un trousseau de clés tout en poussant le battant de la porte de la chambre. Ramène-toi, c'est assez grand, ici…

Luffy obtempéra, laissant Ace verrouiller derrière eux avant de le suivre dans le couloir, où il reconnut Shachi et Penguin, occupés à pousser une desserte en se chamaillant à voix basse, argumentant furieusement sur une des dernières sorties hollywoodiennes. Ace lui souffla qu'ils étaient comme cul et chemise mais qu'il était fréquent de les entendre se disputer, notamment à propos de leurs jobs respectifs au sein de l'hôpital psychiatrique, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en formaliser pour si peu ; Penguin gérait la sûreté des bâtiments dans sa globalité, un boulot plutôt stressant, et il se sentait obligé de décompresser en s'en prenant au premier venu pour n'importe quel prétexte – Shachi, le plus souvent. C'était à lui de préparer l'arrivée des nouveaux, de revoir les protocoles de sécurité, d'imaginer n'importe quel scénario tordu à la place des pensionnaires pour anticiper la moindre tentative d'évasion.

Shachi s'occupait de la surveillance des activités communes, scrutant le monde derrière ses verres teintés, attentif à la moindre échauffourée, éclat de voix, geste brusque ; sa présence avait pour but de juguler le plus petit débordement, pour que la quiétude de l'endroit ne soit pas troublée par un quelconque emportement. C'était une vigilance de tous les instants, et sa nature taciturne ne l'incitait pas à entretenir de longues conversations avec tout le monde, _a contrario_ de Penguin – sa fonction requérait une concentration absolue, chose qui échappait totalement à Luffy, représentant presque un concept quasi-abstrait pour lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir sans cesser leur petite scène, la nature de leur échange demeurant inconnue au jeune homme qui ne saisissait pas un traître mot de leur conversation. Il suivit Ace dans le corridor étroit qui reliait deux autres bâtiments entre eux et détailla chaque mur, chaque ouverture verrouillée, chaque baie vitrée qui se présentaient sur leur passage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une nouvelle aile bien moins immaculée, qui rappelait à Luffy la bibliothèque de l'université, lambrissée de haut en bas. Le changement de décor radical avait quelque chose de perturbant, mais aussi d'assez réconfortant, rappelant également à l'adolescent le bureau où Shanks passait ses journées, en centre-ville, assisté de Coby, et où Luffy avait usé les chaises à force de s'y balancer pendant des heures, après ses cours, quand il ne rentrait pas directement à la villa.

Ace s'arrêta dans l'allée centrale qui desservait les étagères chargées de livres et leva la tête, fixant les mezzanines qui les surplombaient, avant de repérer ce qu'il cherchait avec un sourire.

\- … elle, c'est Lami, indiqua-t-il en désignant une silhouette perchée sur une échelle, dans les rayonnages supérieurs. Notre dictionnaire vivant…

\- Si tu passais moins de temps à faire des étincelles avec ton jouet, peut-être que tu aurais des heures libres pour te cultiver un peu, rétorqua la jeune femme en le lorgnant à travers ses longues mèches. C'est toi, Luffy ?

\- … ouais.

Tout à fait le type de Kid.  
Châtain clair, gracile, longues jambes, joliment proportionnée.  
Il détourna le regard et fixa la première étagère sur sa droite, s'assurant de la garder loin de son champ de vision, mais il ne put pas échapper indéfiniment à la curiosité de la jeune femme quand elle descendit de son perchoir pour venir l'observer de plus près, penchant la tête sur le côté pour chercher son regard, qu'il savait fuyant à la limite de l'impolitesse.

\- … t'es du genre timide ?

\- Il vient d'arriver, laisse-le respirer, sourit Ace en coinçant une allumette au coin de sa bouche. Histoire que tu situes, Luffy, Lami chapote l'aménagement des chambres et fait le lien entre Penguin pour la sécurité, Franky pour les installations mécaniques, et la lingerie.

\- Qui bosse là-bas ?

\- … nous traite pas de sexistes, s'te plaît, mais c'est Tashigi qui gère tout ce qui concerne la blanchisserie. Et si tu fais un trou dans tes draps, elle va te faire passer l'envie de déchirer ce qu'on te donne, crois-moi sur parole.

\- Y'a beaucoup de filles, ici… ?

\- On a tous lu les rapports qui te concernent, annonça Lami en croisant les bras, s'adossant à la bibliothèque la plus proche. T'en fais pas pour nous, on en a vu d'autres.

Luffy plongea enfin son regard dans le sien, et quelque chose le sidéra sans qu'il ne soit capable d'en exprimer la teneur. C'était perturbant, s'il devait être honnête, même si rien ne venait entacher le joli minois qu'il avait en face de lui. Le visage était symétrique, les traits doux, les yeux brillants et les dents parfaitement alignées. Le nez droit, une certaine tendresse dans la courbe des joues, les cheveux souples et ondulées ramenées en deux nattes lâches, un look assez sage sous la blouse qu'elle arborait.

Tout respirait l'harmonie, chez elle, mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux dérangeait profondément l'adolescent, une sorte de sixième sens qui lui soufflait de rester le plus loin d'elle possible, et qui était annonciateur de quelque chose qui pouvait être bien pire que Kid, quand c'était vu sous le bon angle.  
Bref, tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient, et il s'efforçait de s'imprégner de cette sensation, pour être capable d'en saisir l'essence et l'interpréter correctement le moment venu.

\- Tu sais où est Bonney ? lança la voix d'Ace sur sa gauche, brisant le duel de regards que Lami et lui se jetaient.

\- Avec Sugar, à la piscine… il est dix heures. T'as déjà zappé le planning... ?

 _« Une piscine ? Carrément ? »_

Décidément, tout le surprenait, des installations jusqu'à ceux qui les habitaient…

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec toi, tu le sais ? s'esclaffa Ace en posant une main sur l'épaule de Luffy pour l'entraîner à sa suite. On se voit plus tard, Lami.

\- … à plus tard, Luffy, murmura la jeune femme derrière eux, presque trop bas pour être audible.

Tourner le dos à cette fille déclencha une crampe douloureuse dans son ventre, lutte acharnée qui se jouait en lui presque chaque jour, mais qui avait une saveur encore inédite ; il aurait tout le temps d'analyser ces sensations quand il serait seul avec ses pensées, dans sa chambre, mais il pouvait pas nier ce que lui murmurait son instinct, à savoir : mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette Lami et lui.

Il suivit l'infirmier hors de la bibliothèque, tentant d'ignorer les frissons de sa peau et l'insupportable envie de fuir qui lui tordait les tripes, et retrouva la lumière des baies vitrées, loin de l'atmosphère pesante des vieux rayons croulant sous les livres ; Ace fredonnait pour lui-même, mains dans les poches, image même de la décontraction, mais Luffy ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa capacité à le maîtriser en cas de nécessité. Il lorgna dans sa direction, observant le jeu de ses muscles sous ses vêtements – assurément, s'il lui avait été assigné, ce n'était certainement pas par hasard. La première impression qu'il s'était faite de Shachi et Penguin était relativement neutre : ils avaient l'air… plutôt… _normaux_. Bien plus qu'Ace, pour être exact. Ils n'avaient pas une tête à pouvoir prendre le dessus sur un patient trop agité, mais Luffy lui-même était une trop bonne illustration du proverbe « L'habit de fait pas le moine » pour ne pas prendre en compte la possibilité que ces deux-là cachaient peut-être bien leur jeu.

En revanche, celui qui affichait clairement une dominance, tant dans le physique que dans l'impression générale qu'il dégageait, c'était bien celui aux côtés de qui il marchait ; Ace surprit son regard sur lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, sourcil haussé en une invitation polie et silencieuse à lui confier ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- … si c'est vous qui vous occupez de moi… c'est par hasard ?

\- Non. C'est une question d'affinités, sourit Ace en ajustant l'allumette au coin de ses lèvres.

\- … d'affinités ?

\- T'as peut-être pas encore rencontré le psy, mais c'est pas pour autant que t'es inconnu, ici. On a rassemblé un maximum d'informations sur toi, plus encore que ce que le procès a pu produire pour te dépeindre. Et Doc a jugé que j'étais le mieux placé pour te gérer, à en juger par ce qu'on savait de ta vie.

\- Il s'est déjà planté, votre Doc ?

\- Pas que je sache. Mais t'es peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle, qui sait.

\- … c'est supposé me rassurer ?

Ace se contenta d'un bref éclat de rire et lui tapa dans le dos, avant de bifurquer sur la droite dans un autre couloir de verre qui descendait en pente douce sur une vingtaine de mètres, passant au-dessous du niveau du sol. Luffy leva la tête pour regarder le soleil disparaître derrière les murs au fur et à mesure de leur descente, avant que les appliques murales ne prennent le relais. Ils passèrent une porte verrouillée par un énième badge, le battant s'ouvrant dans un chuchotement feutré surpassé par le clapotis d'une eau toute proche, si semblable et différente à la fois de ce qu'il avait entendu la veille – encore un autre mystère dont il allait devoir parler à son gardien, s'il en avait le temps. Ce bruit-là avait la résonance d'une piscine municipale, identique à celle de la North Beach Pool sur la pointe nord-est de San Francisco et où Sabo le traînait, malgré son aversion des profondeurs.

Il sentit l'odeur du chlore, suivit Ace dans une volée de marches d'où il apercevait les reflets d'une lumière artificielle sur la surface d'une eau troublée par les mouvements d'une nage énergique ; le palier s'ouvrait sur un bassin de la taille d'une piscine standard, soit un peu moins d'une trentaine de mètres, dont la largeur était appréciable. Clairement, tout démontrait de lourds moyens financiers, et Luffy eut une brève pensée sur l'origine d'un tel financement, surtout qu'il n'était pas question d'engraisser des célébrités richissimes, mais plutôt de garder à l'écart de la société les individus les plus tordus qui soient, lui y compris.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux nacrés, visiblement en maillot de bain sous son tee-shirt taille XL, marchait bras croisés le long du bord, toute son attention rivée sur une silhouette faisant des allers et retours dans les couloirs de nage, seule. Luffy reconnut les cheveux turquoise qu'il avait aperçus un peu plus tôt au réfectoire, et qu'il attribuait sans la moindre hésitation à une enfant, rien qu'à en juger sa taille.

\- Hé, Bonney, lança Ace en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, Luffy en déduisant automatiquement que la petite fille était la Sugar dont Lami avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Si une partie de lui détestait savoir qu'à tous justes vingt ans sonnés, il allait devoir passer le reste de son existence reclus loin du monde, une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée à l'idée que cette gamine était enfermée avec lui, privée de la moindre liberté – de la moindre enfance tout court, en fait.  
C'était si glauque que cette idée lui serrait la gorge.

\- J'te présente Luffy, sourit-il en désignant le jeune homme. Luffy, Bonney, mon homologue qui bosse dans la même aile que moi. Tu la verras quasiment tous les jours.

Elle agita la main et Luffy l'imita sans piper mot, ses yeux obstinément fixés sur son visage cherchant à éviter n'importe quel autre détail susceptible de faire ressurgir d'arrière-pensées qu'il souhaitait éviter, peu importe le prix que ça lui coûterait.

Pas ici.

Kid avait assez péché comme ça, inutile de lui donner une raison de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin.

\- C'est pas une super bonne idée, ça, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas en évitant toute ta vie de regarder une paire de jambes dénudées que tu vas arriver à dompter ce qu'il y a là-dedans, murmura Ace en lui tapotant la tempe du bout du doigt. Le but, c'est pas de te mettre des œillères, c'est de te montrer que tu peux avancer sans avoir peur de dévier du chemin. Tu comprends… ?

\- … ouais, je crois.

\- Fais-toi un peu confiance. C'est comme pour une moto : c'est toi qui dois maîtriser la bécane, pas subir son bon vouloir. Doc va t'apprendre à travailler là-dessus, c'est long mais ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi.

\- Je suis pas pressé de tester ce genre de limites, argumenta Luffy en se détournant de la piscine pour ne plus avoir l'image de la jeune femme à demi-dénudée devant les yeux.

\- Ça viendra. J'te sors d'ici ?

\- … s'il vous plaît.

Ace n'insista pas, lança à Bonney qu'ils se voyaient plus tard et posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy pour le détourner du bassin, dans une étreinte cordiale mais ferme, la démarche rapide et assurée ; l'adolescent aurait aimé avoir autant son assurance, mais le tremblement de ses mains indiquait tout le contraire.

Il avait cru, ces vingt dernières années, être capable de juguler les débordements du volcan qui sommeillait en lui, mais ces dernières semaines lui avaient prouvé qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne ; peut-être était-il temps de reconnaître que son problème ne relevait plus de l'intime ou de l'autogestion, et qu'il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure pour apprendre à gérer les éruptions de lave qui menaçaient de déborder à chaque instant.

Ils quittèrent l'odeur du chlore pour celle d'éther des couloirs de la clinique, où ils croisèrent davantage de monde – les patients matinaux devaient avoir fini leur douche, à en juger leurs bras chargés de leur linge de la veille. Luffy s'efforça de ne pas soutenir les regards curieux des internés sur son passage et resta dans le périmètre direct de son infirmier, gardant les yeux rivés sur le carrelage immaculé, une pointe de nervosité faisant battre son cœur plus vite derrière ses côtes.  
Ils croisèrent d'autres infirmiers sur leur passage, identifiables à leurs vêtements réglementaires, dont un type visiblement obsédé par la netteté absolue de sa banane rockabilly, peigne dans la poche. Son sourire franc avait quelque chose de réconfortant, à l'image d'Ace, et la poignée de main qu'il lui offrit le surprit tellement qu'il resta planté là à le fixer, bouche bée, ignorant comme se comporter face à cette désinvolture.

\- Thatch, ravi de faire ta connaissance, sourit-il en gardant la main tendue. Je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Je lui ai fait un laïus un peu sec sur la confiance qu'on pouvait s'accorder, ici. J'l'ai peut-être rendu un peu trop sauvage, déplora Ace en croisant les bras.

\- C'est sûr, t'es un mec tellement subtil, Ace, le message a dû bien passer, railla-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à propos de subtilité… ?

Luffy tendit une main hésitante et la serra lentement, ses yeux s'attardant sur la longue estafilade qui courait de la tempe à la pommette de son vis-à-vis, qui s'amusa de son regard scrutateur.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun. Profite-en, t'en auras pas avec Ace, il est tellement antisocial que c'est impossible de bien s'entendre avec lui, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et lui décocha un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule, et Luffy les regarda se chamailler comme lui et Sabo l'avaient fait, et ce souvenir lui parut si lointain, si _insaisissable_ , qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand la bile qui lui remonta dans la gorge lui brûla l'arrière de la langue, lui laissant une amertume tant physique qu'intellectuelle en bouche.

Il se demanda ce que son aîné pouvait bien faire, à cette heure-ci ; est-ce qu'il arpentait ses chantiers en cours, prenant des notes sur l'avancement des travaux, donnant des ordres aux dizaines de maître d'œuvres qui travaillaient pour lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler derrière ses piles de documents, arborant son éternel air concentré, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, tapotant son bureau du bout de son crayon ?

C'était avec lui que Luffy faisait ses devoirs, plus jeune – il était le seul à avoir cet effet apaisant sur lui, là où Nami lui donnait davantage envie de jouer et de se courser dans la villa, oreiller à la main ; Sabo était celui qui avait le plus d'emprise sur lui, sur Kid, sur… tout le reste, en dépit de ce que sa famille pouvait penser. Il était une personnalité dominante, une figure presque aussi paternelle que Shanks, à qui il vouait une admiration et un respect sans limites. Et pour lui qui s'était toujours juré de lui ressembler, de marcher dans ses pas, la chute n'en était que plus raide.

S'autoriser à penser à ce genre de souvenirs ne fit qu'alimenter son malaise, et il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs, la gorge nouée, préférant s'aveugler dans les baies vitrées où les rayons du soleil s'étiraient lentement, enfin loin au-dessus des murs infranchissables, qui le renvoyaient inexorablement à sa condition.

Ace avait bien résumé sa vie et ce qu'elle lui réservait : il avait droit à la double peine, en ayant parfaitement conscience des raisons qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici et de leurs conséquences, qu'il devrait affronter sans pouvoir y échapper.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait, à cet instant, mais il supposait que si les deux premières décennies de sa vie s'étaient soldées sur un échec si monstrueux, le reste de son existence promettait d'autres retours de karma dont il n'osait imaginer l'étendue.

.

* * *

 _ **R** **épo** **nses aux guests :**_

 **Ptihuta11 : Oh, ça, c'est un gros compliment ! Le titre de la fiction est Rendez-vous en Enfer, et bravo d'avoir eu le courage de parcourir tous les chapitres... Contente de savoir que tu as aimé ce que j'ai écris ! Ne t'en fais pas pour l'orthographe, j'ai connu bien pire, si tu savais... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton impression sur la fiction ! Peut-être à bientôt :)**

 **Yuh : Yop ! Tu m'as bien faite marrer avec ton "J"me suis loupée" :D Allez, on verra très (TRÈS) souvent Ace, tu seras servie avec l'infirmier badass. De rien, pour Kaku, il fallait bien un vivant pour témoigner un minimum, héhé. La fiction est loin d'être terminée, on doit même pas être à un tiers... il va falloir que tu prennes touuuute ta patience avec toi pour supporter l'attente. Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !**

 **Crow : Hello...! En effet, j'ai du bol d'avoir des gens matures qui ne me houspillent pas au moindre retard parmi mes lecteurs :) Kid avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire sa petite promenade tranquille dans le fourgon, et le temps que les renforts arrivent, il a eu tout le temps de pratiquer ses petits loisirs peinard, bien relax. Kaku a dû être servi en films d'horreurs pour un moment, ahem. **  
**Yep, des crocodiles ! Law tient à ce que personne ne sorte... et ne rentre, aussi. C'est top niveau dissuasion, et ça coûte pas cher, héhé. Oh, jolie suggestion avec Katakuri, je l'ajoute à la liste, ça collerait plutôt pas mal avec le personnage... Le développement des interactions Law-Luffy et Luffy-patients va venir petit à petit, ça va être un peu long à se mettre en route, il va mettre du temps à s'intégrer, le gamin. J'espère ne perdre personne dans ces petites longueurs.**

 **Pyro porte un grand soin à son orthographe, c'est vrai, et ça ne fait que souligner son boulot qui est top u_u on manque cruellement de tout cela en ce moments ! Marco le Pénis, et Ace Cul Ardent... punaise. Faut que j'aille lire ça, j'ai mis 5 min à me remettre du titre !**

 **Vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, boire est plus important que manger, vu comment un être humain est supposé tenir en cas de diète forcée. Néanmoins, quand je vois mes collègues qui peuvent pas passer 4 heures sans engloutir un truc, je m'amuse à leur dire qu'en d'apocalypse zombie, je les buterai en premier, histoire de pas avoir à traîner leurs carcasses affamées et ralenties derrière moi.**  
 **Oh, les winners... conducteur poids lourds quand j'imagine ton CV qui ne doit avoir aucun rapport avec la bête... ça doit doucement surprendre, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **Merci pour ton passage, à très vite, chère Crow...! En espérant que tes fêtes de fin d'année se soient bien déroulées...**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _On se retrouve dans 15 jours pour la suite ! Savourez le calme... J'insiste sur ce mot..._**


	13. Confrontation

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Vous la vouliez, vous l'attendiez... vous l'avez !  
La rencontre entre Doc La Mort et Luffy, en ce lendemain de Saint-Valentin... avec quelques vagues sur la mer jusque-là calme et lisse. Rien de bien méchant, ni d'extraordinaire, mais Law va pouvoir constater la rentabilité de son investissement !  
_**

 ** _Bien entendu, j'ai légèrement romancé la chose, n'est-ce pas... sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle, et ça ne corserait pas le jeu, mais je garde tout de même le réalisme nécessaire à l'histoire._**

 ** _Je ne vous inonde pas plus d'infos pas forcément utiles, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

 **Jour 22. Confrontation.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
Bureau de Trafalgar Law._

\- Alors… ? Comment ça se passe, avec Luffy… ? soupira Law en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Ace haussa un sourcil, lorgnant le psychiatre par-dessus son livre, dans le silence du bureau désert, à cette heure-ci ; cette demande sortait littéralement de nulle part, à en juger le mutisme dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux plongés depuis le matin, chacun absorbé dans son propre travail.  
Parfois, l'infirmier avait vraiment du mal à sonder les tréfonds des pensées de son meilleur ami, au point qu'il n'en devienne un étranger, comme dans ces moments-là.

\- Je me tape trois pages de rapports tous les soirs pour ton bon plaisir, et tu me demandes de te faire un retour verbal… ? Tu veux pas non plus une présentation Powerpoint, tant que tu y es… ?

\- Ton rapport est purement clinique.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'as conçu comme ça, rétorqua Ace du tac-au-tac. Les sentiments c'est un truc que tu saisis pas, alors comment tu veux que je t'amène ça correctement, au juste ?

\- Fais comme tu le sens.

Oh, il avait envie de le frapper.  
Rien que pour le fun, histoire de voir si les heures qu'ils passaient à s'entraîner en valaient la peine ou non. Pour sûr qu'à première vue, avec son mètre quatre-vingt dix bien tassé, Law semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus, mais Ace en avait à revendre, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été affecté à la surveillance de leur dernier patient arrivé entre ces murs.

Poussant un soupir mêlant consternation et dépit, il reposa son livre et se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de grappiller quelques secondes de répit avant d'avoir à livrer ses impressions sans filtre, et sans la distance que toute écriture papier permettait d'observer.

\- Par où tu veux que je commence ?

\- Sens-toi libre.

\- Il sanglote toutes les nuits parce qu'il flippe d'être tout seul.

Law se figea dans son geste, à savoir amener une énième fois son mug à sa bouche pour ingérer une dose de caféine en plus, et riva ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Ace parfaitement immobile et loin de se laisser démonter, un début d'insolence visible sur ses traits qu'il tentait de conserver les plus figés possible, pour éviter que Law ne lise plus qu'il ne le devait.

\- … je vais arranger ça. Autre chose ?

\- Il se fait chier. C'est pas Enrico Fermi mais il cogite bien, et tu le sais mieux que personne, l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices. Si tu lui donnes pas matière à se faire les dents, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va se charger de foutre la merde avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Je gère ça aussi. Interactions ?

\- Comme tu l'as exigé, aucune avec les autres patients ; il a fait à peu près le tour de toute l'équipe, même s'il a un mal de chien à retenir les noms de tout le monde, mais je crois que c'a toujours été un trait de personnalité, chez lui. Il est à la limite de la politesse avec tout ce qui est du genre féminin, la plupart du temps il les ignore ou ne leur adresse pas la parole, mais c'est par trouille de faire un écart.

\- Je compte sur toi pour l'avoir à l'œil, un débordement de situation comme au Texas est inenvisageable, ici.

\- Il va falloir que tu bosses sur ça avec lui, alors.

\- … est-ce que tu serais en train de me dire comment faire mon travail… ? sourit Law en croisant les jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu serais pas en train de me dire comment faire le mien ? répliqua le jeune homme en coinçant une allumette au coin de sa bouche.

Un partout, balle au centre.  
Ace s'étira et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, dardant sur Law un regard narquois, tous deux pris dans un de leurs matchs silencieux – un jeu de regards, qu'ils avaient coutume de suivre quand les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement ; tous deux étaient d'un naturel susceptible, et leurs divergences d'opinion les menaient souvent à ce genre d'interférences.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de phalanges contre le bois de la porte de Law ne les sorte de leur joute visuelle, brisant leur échange muet.

\- … entrez, murmura Law en lançant un dernier regard appuyé à son vis-à-vis signifiant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur Bonney et sa main levée où se balançait une montre à gousset, ce simple geste se passant du moindre commentaire – l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, et ils n'avaient plus le temps pour leurs enfantillages.

Ace récupéra ses livres et le carnet où il prenait ses notes et se leva, prenant soin de bien racler sa chaise sur le parquet pour montrer que lui non plus n'avait l'intention d'en rester là, tournant le dos au psychiatre pour quitter la pièce, contournant Bonney pour remonter le couloir en direction des chambres, où il savait qu'il allait immanquablement retrouver Luffy, puisqu'il n'était pas autorisé à se mêler aux autres internés tant que Law ne l'aurait pas examiné lui-même. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, vu que le rendez-vous qui suivait était le sien.  
Il dévala les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, traversa la salle commune qui commençait tout juste à se remplir après le déjeuner, rejoignant le dernier accès badgé donnant sur les portes alignées, qu'il remonta en s'efforçant de ne pas presser le pas – le calme étant la règle ultime, à cet endroit, quand bien même il s'agissait du jour et non pas de la nuit.  
Il sortit son trousseau de clés, fouilla un instant et en glissa une dans la serrure de la porte identifiée au matricule de Luffy, s'arrêtant un court instant pour frapper et s'annoncer, avant d'entrouvrir le battant et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Luffy était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés, écouteurs dans les oreilles, ses mains levées mimant un quelconque accord de guitare qu'Ace aurait bien été en peine d'identifier – il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et resta un moment à l'observer, l'écoutant fredonner parfois, de son timbre si particulier.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'enregistrement diffusé pendant l'audience, celui où Kid se distinguait par son vocabulaire coloré et ses menaces franches et directes, et il se demandait chaque jour qui allait-il bien pouvoir trouver derrière la porte de la chambre quand venait l'heure de sortir le lion de sa cage. C'était diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il avait pu voir de Luffy et, curiosité malsaine mise à part, il n'était pas pressé de voir ce que pouvait donner une crise de nerfs de la part d'Eustass Kid, notamment après avoir lu en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette camionnette échouée au bord de la route.  
La langue entre les dents, Luffy battit la mesure de son pied sur le montant de son lit, arrachant un sourire à Ace qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'interrompre, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs, ceux où il jouait avec la distorsion de son ampli jusqu'à ce que son père ne lui lance une chaussure à travers l'entrebâillement de sa porte – cette pensée lui fit mal, quelque part au creux de sa poitrine, endroit qu'il croyait pourtant devenu insensible au fil des années, et il ne put s'empêcher de se gratter, là où le picotement semblait s'étendre jusque sous sa peau, dans une tentative dérisoire de chasser cette sensation désagréable.

\- _Reach out and touch faith, your own personal Jesus, someone to hear your prayers_ …, scanda-t-il en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Version Depeche Mode ? lança Ace en espérant passer par-dessus la musique.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le même élan, arrachant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles qu'il fourra hâtivement sous son coussin, sous le regard intrigué d'Ace qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son embarras.

\- Hé, relax. T'as le droit d'écouter ta musique.

\- … version Marylin Manson, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son matelas, mains ramenées entre ses jambes.

Position de défense classique, qu'il ne quittait pas depuis son arrivée, passant son temps à contempler la fenêtre, bras croisés, souvent silencieux, jusqu'à l'immobilité parfaite – personnalité qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de sa vie passée, et qu'Ace n'avait pas encore pu déchiffrer. C'était principalement le boulot de Law, de faire ça, mais il demeurait tout de même le spectateur du premier rang, de par sa proximité avec Luffy, et un acteur direct s'il le fallait.  
Voilà pourquoi c'était à lui de lui annoncer le programme pour le reste de la journée, qui ne serait peut-être pas conforme à ce que l'adolescent avait imaginé.

\- Comment était le déjeuner… ?

\- … correct. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mis de l'arsenic dans ton riz, j'voulais voir c'que ça donnait niveau digestion, répliqua Ace en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était juste pour savoir, y'a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, tu sais… ?

Il tira la porte derrière lui, pas assez pour la fermer, mais suffisamment pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Luffy le regarda faire sans broncher, mais Ace ne manqua pas son coup d'œil furtif dans l'embrasure, qu'il ne fit pas l'erreur de commenter – il devait avoir atteint un point de paranoïa relativement élevé, après ces journées emplies de vide et de temps gaspillé à être laissé seul avec ses pensées et ses dérives, et s'il devait garder ses remarques pour lui pour laisser à son patient son illusion de liberté, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire.

\- Tu as rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec le psy.

Luffy ne sourcilla même pas, et Ace ne sut pas interpréter cette absence de réaction notable ; il avait, l'espace de quelques heures, cru que cette annonce éveillerait quelque chose chez lui, mais il s'était visiblement lamentablement gaufré sur cette donnée. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus ému que ça par cette nouvelle, et il ignorait si cela relevait d'un j'en-foutisme de haut niveau ou bien d'une réaction parfaitement anticipée et, de toute évidence, maîtrisée. En règle générale, selon les patients et leurs pathologies, tous affichaient des comportements marqués et fermement campés, allant de la crise de nerfs incroyable au bonheur le plus complet – quand il était question d'entretien avec Law, les choses pouvaient se passer autant bien que mal, mais chacun semblait attendre ce moment avec une impatience commune à n'importe quel patient : un rendez-vous avec lui signifiait que les choses bougeaient, que le temps perdait son immobilité, figé entre ces murs, et que la réalité avait un visage, une ancre palpable avec un monde qui échappait souvent à ceux qui se trouvaient ici.

\- … ça te ne fait pas plaisir ?

\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien, admit Luffy en triturant son drap entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as une raison à me donner ?

\- J'pense qu'il pourra rien pour moi. Alors j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, ni de lui faire perdre le sien.

\- Sois pas si négatif.

\- La belle affaire. Vous êtes pas à ma place.

Ace ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, se contentant de croiser les bras et de garder ses yeux rivés au sol, laissant à Luffy le temps de redescendre en pression une longue, très longue minute, avant de relever la tête pour affronter son regard noir, presque implacable, terriblement amer et plein de ressentiment et de découragement à la fois.  
Il avait eu son âge, lui aussi, à une époque où il était l'exemple même de ce que l'on qualifiait de « mauvaise fréquentation » ; il était même l'homme à abattre, selon l'endroit, mais cette période de sa vie était révolue, et il l'avait laissée derrière lui depuis bien longtemps déjà. À Luffy d'en faire autant, à son rythme.

\- Donne-lui une chance d'apprendre à te connaître. Et toi, laisse-toi une chance de t'ouvrir un peu.

\- J'ai jamais aimé blablater sur moi.

\- … tu sais, dans certains milieux, plus tu parles, et plus t'es un homme mort. Ici, c'est tout l'inverse. C'est si tu te terres dans ton mutisme que rien ne va s'arranger pour toi, et tu supporteras pas longtemps une situation comme celle-là. Trois jours, c'est déjà beaucoup trop, Luffy.

\- … j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir envie ou non. Je me trompe peut-être, mais si on suivait tes envies, t'aurais déjà demandé à ce qu'on te pousse du haut du toit.

Luffy n'ajouta rien et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, fixant le ciel maussade et les perles de pluie d'été sur les vitres, le drap serré entre ses doigts.

Ace réprima le long soupir qui menaçait de lui échapper et poussa le battant dans une invitation tacite à le suivre, gardant ses yeux rivés sur lui, trousseau de clés à la main – il n'avait pas besoin de mots, l'heure du rendez-vous était venue et Law détestait le retard plus que tout le reste, il était par conséquent inutile de débuter leurs entrevues de cette manière.  
Lentement, Luffy se leva, laissant les draps froissés derrière lui avant d'enfiler ses tongs et de lui emboîter le pas, mains dans les poches et air renfrogné, attendant qu'Ace ne verrouille et ne lui fasse signe de le suivre dans les couloirs. Ils empruntèrent un chemin différent de celui que Luffy connaissait presque par cœur, désormais, lui laissant un autre angle de vue à étudier et mémoriser, si c'était possible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un demi niveau, le seul qu'il ait jamais remarqué, et remontèrent un long couloir au sol stratifié, sensiblement différent de ceux sur lesquels il marchait habituellement. Les accès étaient réglementés, eux aussi, alternant portes et grilles, et inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était l'ultime endroit où se réfugier en cas de débordement, au vu de l'épaisseur des cloisons et des sécurités mises en place.

Ils montèrent encore, au bout du corridor, et arrivèrent sur une mezzanine cloisonnée, dotée d'une porte d'ébène qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qui les entourait habituellement. L'accès ne pouvait visiblement se faire que par cet escalier, qui débouchait directement sur l'ouverture – Ace s'arrêta un instant à la porte, frappa et posa la main sur la poignée, attendant probablement un signal, qui ne tarda pas à se manifester : le timbre de voix qui s'éleva derrière le battant était si bas que Luffy douta même de l'avoir entendu, mais son infirmier sembla bien plus sûr qu'il ne l'était de lui-même ; il tourna la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir, le faisant entrer en le poussant légèrement dans le dos, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'adolescent se détourna pour contempler le tout nouveau décor qui l'entourait, entièrement lambrissé à l'image de la bibliothèque, chargé de rayonnages, de tentures et d'objets aux origines ethniques qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Les couleurs qui se disputaient ici étaient chaudes tout en étant sobres, et bien loin de ce qu'il avait pour coutume de voir dans les cabinets de médecins – pas de Kandinsky ou de Braque grandiloquent et douloureux pour le cerveau, de diplôme ou d'autres fiertés purement vaniteuses étalées sur les parois.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le fauteuil installé près de la grand porte-fenêtre, à la lumière du jour occultée par des voilages blancs compensée par de nombreuses appliques murales toutes allumées en ce jour de pluie, où se trouvait la silhouette d'un homme dont il devinait aisément la taille hors norme rien qu'à la longueur de ses jambes.  
Il portait une blouse blanche, comme Luffy se l'était représenté, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui le différenciait d'une tenue civile comme celles que Sabo pouvait porter – il devinait les traits d'un jean et d'un sweat à capuche, détail qui l'intrigua aussitôt, à des années-lumière des petits polos cintrés et hors de prix qu'il avait pu croiser parmi les doctorants de la faculté.  
Il termina par le visage de cet inconnu qui le scrutait, bien plus basané que le sien, sous les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux qu'il devinait clairs, de là où il était, mais qu'il aurait été bien incapables d'identifier nettement à cette distance ; l'homme sourit, dans une expression qui lui rappela promptement celle de Lami, et l'éclat de la lumière artificielle révéla brièvement la double paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'il arborait.

Pas conventionnel, en apparence.

Prudent, Luffy esquissa quelques pas, ignorant s'il en avait seulement le droit, en profitant pour jauger les manières de celui qui serait chargé d'entrer dans sa tête selon son bon vouloir, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

L'homme s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les jambes dans un geste gracieux, qui lui rappela Shanks quand il voulait bien se donner la peine d'être élégant lors d'une interview avec un journaliste, et son sourire ne quitta pas son visage quand il lui désigna un autre siège identique à quelques pas du sien, sur le tapis moelleux que Luffy aurait adoré avoir au sol de sa chambre, enfant. Il marqua un long temps d'hésitation, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser l'impolitesse en exigeant de rester debout, mais il estima qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour tester les limites de son hôte – Kid s'en chargerait bien assez vite, de toute manière.

Finalement, il s'assit à la place qui lui était attribuée et garda les mains posées sur les genoux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire à cet instant-là ; il avait si souvent vu Shanks donner des cours de communication à Sabo, lui apprendre les gestes à faire et ne pas faire en réunion ou en entretien, à adopter une posture positive ou volontairement retirée du débat en cours, sous le regard de Luffy et Nami à la fois spectateurs et commentateurs. Aussi, il réprima l'envie grandissante de croiser les bras et se contenta de demeurer le plus immobile possible, tout en soutenant le regard pénétrant du psychiatre.

Pas de carnet, pas de schéma cliché du patient sur le divan – quand bien même il y en avait un tout près des rayonnages – pas d'accueil pompeux et d'arias démodés en fond de musique.  
C'était… déconcertant. À un certain niveau.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as bien meilleure tête qu'il y a trois jours, sourit l'inconnu d'une voix aussi basse que celle qu'il avait cru saisir quelques instants plus tôt.

Une tessiture bizarrement agréable, sur une fréquence non moins plaisante ; le genre de voix qui avait le don de l'endormir, enfant, pour peu qu'une histoire lui soit contée pour l'expédier droit chez Morphée.

\- On s'est pas vus, pourtant.

\- Que tu crois.

\- … ?

\- Je me suis assuré que tu restais bien sagement dans ton lit, sans personne pour te faire faire une petite visite nocturne impromptue.

Le sourire s'agrandit, et Luffy remua dans son fauteuil, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
OK.  
Ce type l'avait regardé dormir.  
Après tout, il était dans un asile psychiatrique… que le psy lui-même soit un tantinet allumé ne devrait pas l'étonner.

\- On apprend beaucoup de choses sur les gens quand ils ne sont plus bridés par les inhibitions sociales de la journée.

\- On en apprend aussi beaucoup sur eux quand ils daignent donner leur nom, murmura Luffy en s'efforçant de ne pas ciller.

\- N'est-ce pas ? s'esclaffa le métis en croisant les doigts. Trafalgar Law. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Monkey D. Luffy.

L'adolescent digéra l'information, hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait assimilée et conserva sa posture, quand bien même il était certain qu'elle allait lui ficher un torticolis de tous les diables, le lendemain. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi raide, mais il était à des années-lumière d'être en confiance et, par extension, détendu au possible.  
Ravi de faire sa connaissance… pouvait-il décemment rétorquer que ce n'était pas son cas, où est-ce que ce genre d'hostilités serait trop prématuré ?

\- Première impression… ? s'enquit le psychiatre.

\- Peut mieux faire, répliqua Luffy du tac-au-tac.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- … pourquoi trois jours ? C'est votre quota ? Ou c'était juste pour voir si j'allais péter un plomb et attaquer les murs avec les dents ?

Law le contempla longuement, songeur.

L'entrée en matière n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'il s'était imaginée ; avec la montagne de renseignements qu'il avait pu accumuler sur Luffy, il pouvait se targuer d'être en mesure de prédire quelques-unes de ses réactions, et celle à laquelle il avait le privilège d'assister faisait partie d'un de ses nombreux scénarios présagés, pensés, retournés en tous sens et estimés de la manière la plus juste possible. Et, par extension, tout ce qu'il avait pu engranger comme informations à son propos l'avait immanquablement conduit à anticiper ses propres réponses, sa propre attitude.

\- Je voulais que tu prennes tes marques. Que tu te familiarises avec l'environnement. Que tu… tisses des liens avec Ace.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est pas lui, mon psy, c'est vous, j'ai pas à être pote avec lui. Et il me l'a bien fait comprendre dès le début.

\- Je ne parle pas d'être amis. Je parle de confiance, et ça n'implique pas forcément une notion d'amitié.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je m'entende avec lui ou non ?

\- Toi et moi, on va travailler sur des aspects de ta vie et de ta personnalité qui ne vont pas te plaire, murmura Law sans se départir de son calme olympien. Tu vas me détester, même mieux : me haïr, bien plus que tu n'as exécré quelqu'un dans ta vie. Résultat : il va falloir que tu te défoules, et Ace est le mieux placé pour ça. L'être humain est sociable par nature… on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment seul à ruminer son infortune. En tout cas, quand on est sain d'esprit, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, soutint son regard, ignorant la légère crampe dans ses reins et la tension à l'arrière de son crâne que provoquaient inévitablement ce genre d'échanges tendus, et marqua une distance supplémentaire entre eux en s'enfonçant dans son siège, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui le plus possible, histoire de s'assurer une marge imaginaire de sécurité.

\- … tu me détestes déjà, pas vrai… ?

\- Ouais.

\- Normal. Peut-être qu'à ta place aussi, je ne pourrais pas me voir en peinture.

\- Pourquoi « Death »… ? marmonna Luffy, à brûle-pourpoint, en désignant ses phalanges tatouées.

Law baissa un instant les yeux vers ses doigts, pesa le pour et le contre.  
Il était trop tôt pour le dire, mais peut-être Luffy était-il le genre d'adolescent qui fonctionnait au 50/50 ; « tu donnes, je donne ». Il n'avait pas envie que ce genre d'échanges s'instaure, qu'une relation de chantage soit à la base de leurs rapports, et pourtant cette fenêtre de tir n'était pas à négliger.  
Etait-ce la meilleure manière d'aborder les choses ? Est-ce qu'il devait suivre une ligne bien définie, ou se jeter dans le vide en espérant se raccrocher à quelque chose ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça te dérange ?

\- C'est vous qui parliez de première impression. Quand on se tatoue les mains, c'est lourd de sens, on sait parfaitement que ça va influer sur l'image qu'on va renvoyer aux autres.

\- Tu t'y connais, en tatouages ? murmura Law en esquissant un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on est déjà dans une impasse dès la première rencontre… ? soupira le psychiatre en se frottant le visage.

\- Me dites pas que ça vous surprend… ? rétorqua Luffy en croisant les bras.

Coincé là depuis trois jours, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il sentait venir la confrontation à plein nez, et n'avait presque rien envie de faire pour l'éviter ; si elle devait éclater, c'était pour une bonne raison, et les conséquences ne pouvaient qu'apporter leur flot d'éléments, qu'ils soient bons à prendre ou à jeter.  
Songeur, il évalua longuement du regard l'adolescent buté qui se trouvait face à lui, le noir de ses prunelles, son attitude ouvertement hostile, et se demanda comment est-ce qu'il allait gérer ce genre de débordements qui n'auguraient rien de bon dès le départ.

Des clients difficiles, comme il aimait les appeler, il en avait eu des dizaines, des centaines même, au cours de sa vie ; n'importe quel être humain avait une faille, une porte d'entrée, peu importe la nature de la personne à laquelle il s'adressait – qu'il s'agisse d'un adulte, d'un enfant, du plus instable au plus endurci des caractères, il avait toujours trouvé la brèche où s'infiltrer, plus ou moins rapidement. Il avait eu à affronter des esprits brillants, des intellects simples, d'autres beaucoup trop torturés pour qu'il puisse en déterminer le plein potentiel. Luffy promettait une partie d'un niveau appréciable, et l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve n'était qu'une manière de plus d'allécher le psychiatre.

\- Tu sais que ça n'arrange pas ton cas, d'être aussi obtus ?

\- Vous pouvez rien pour moi. Je suis juste là pour que vous vous amusiez.

Law sourit un peu plus largement, cette fois, et s'accouda à son fauteuil, menton dans la main, comme on le ferait en regardant un enfant faire un caprice ridicule ; Luffy remua dans son siège, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son pantalon quand le spasme de ses reins se diffusa au reste de son dos éminemment raide.

\- … et si c'était le cas ?

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je m'en balance complet.

\- J'en ai connu, des gens qui n'en avaient rien à faire de ce qui les entourait, de qui pouvait interagir avec eux ou non. Et tu n'en fais pas partie. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là, tu ne te sens pas à ta place et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te construire ton petit mur de briques, tout autour de toi – et c'est légitime. Seulement, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir, et tu devrais songer sérieusement à ce que tu veux faire de ta vie maintenant que t'en es là. Le monde va continuer sans toi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le subir. Tu le comprends, ça ?

\- …

Luffy acquiesça, les yeux baissés vers le parquet, délibérément loin de ceux de l'homme penché vers lui.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient été que contraintes, et désillusions ; il lui était difficile d'envisager qu'il puisse en être autrement, et plus difficile encore d'oser raviver la flamme dont il ne subsistait qu'une faible braise, et qu'il gardait bien à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait l'éteindre définitivement, en bâtissant ce mur que Law citait et qu'il espérait imprenable.  
Sauf que Kid lui-même avait prouvé qu'il était faillible, et qui était-il _, lui_ , Luffy, pour s'estimer meilleur, et mériter mieux que la vie qui lui était destinée, à présent ?

\- L'exercice est loin d'être facile, et il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y plies. Je conçois parfaitement que ça doit te paraître injuste, et peut-être même horrible, sans compter la frustration que tu dois ressentir. Même si… je n'ai pas le loisir de te connaître autant que je le voudrais, j'ai lu assez sur ton compte pour savoir que tout ce que tu veux, c'est avoir le nez au vent et pouvoir décider de toi-même de la direction que tu veux prendre. Je me trompe… ?

Il secoua la tête, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, luttant contre les trémors de son ventre, la nausée qui le tiraillait et le renvoyait à tous ces instants où il avait perdu le contrôle, où il avait échoué à contenir ce qui sommeillait de pire en lui.  
Il avait envie de tout déballer, de jeter à la tête de cet homme toute la rancœur, le fiel qui bouillonnaient et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, tout en désirant s'éloigner de lui à tout prix, pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ce mélange d'exaltation et de méfiance qui le taraudait quand il croisait son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, de toute manière ?

\- Y'a des gens qui n'ont aucun autre but dans la vie que d'emmerder les autres.

\- Tu marques un point. Si c'était mon cas, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fermé boutique.

\- Et vous, votre première impression ? balança l'adolescent après un instant de silence, conscient que son commentaire était totalement hors de propos.

Law pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant vouloir l'évaluer brièvement sous un autre angle au sens littéral du terme, ses yeux balayant sa silhouette de haut en bas avec minutie.  
De toute évidence, tout était prétexte à analyse, de sa posture au plus petit battement de cils ; légèrement mal à l'aise, il tira sur son tee-shirt et se rajusta sur sa chaise, se grattant le nez, détournant les yeux pour ne plus sentir ceux du psychiatre sur lui.

C'était… intimidant, en un sens, ce regard lui rappelant celui de Shanks quand il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher.

\- En apparence seulement ?

\- Il y aurait autre chose ?

\- J'ai arpenté en long, en large et en travers tout ce qui a été produit sur toi. Je ne peux pas être objectif, alors je te demande : veux-tu mon avis sur l'image que tu me renvoies, ou sur celle que je me suis forgée en lisant le résumé de ta vie et de tes dernières prouesses ? chuchota Law en croisant les bras.

\- …

\- Hé bien, en ce cas, ce sera les deux, conclut-il en changeant, cette fois, de position dans son fauteuil.

Luffy se tourna plus franchement vers lui, tentant de trouver le juste milieu entre une attitude intéressée et un détachement feint – feint, car il lui était impossible de nier qu'il était curieux d'avoir un avis franc sur ce qu'il pouvait renvoyer aux autres, en opposition à cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas à porter d'intérêt à ce qu'un inconnu avait à faire de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va te parler, mais je suppose qu'à ton âge ça t'arrange qu'on dise de toi que t'as l'air d'être le garçon le plus normal du monde, même si le corps médical n'est pas fana de ce terme. Tu me fais penser à tous ces gars avec qui j'ai partagé les bancs de l'université et qui avaient la faculté de s'intégrer avec qui ils voulaient, pour peu qu'ils leur sourient. Tu te fonds dans le décor et si on se base sur ce que tu renvoies, alors… on a juste envie d'être ton ami. Aussi simple que ça.

\- … ça me suffit, ça, murmura Luffy en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … je suis pas pressé de montrer ce qu'i l'intérieur.

\- Ça peut être très intéressant, au contraire.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça peut l'être.

\- Je ne veux pas brider qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, perplexe, langage muet qui l'incitait à continuer.

Law devait reconnaître que la méthode n'avait rien d'orthodoxe, mais si c'était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

\- Je suppose que c'est là que j'embraye sur le deuxième aspect de ta vie que je devais aborder… Clairement, sache que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de meilleur ami avec Monet, mais je la respecte et j'ai une haute estime de son travail. Aussi, je ne peux pas remettre en question tout ce qu'elle a fait, et j'aime penser que tu présentes effectivement une dissociation de l'identité, parce que c'est un trouble d'une rareté inimaginable que très peu de personnes ont pu réellement observer dans leur vie, d'autant plus de si près.

\- Peut-être que vous, ça vous fascine, mais moi, pour le moment, ça m'emmerde bien plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Luffy. Mais à travers ses actes, ton alter-ego renvoie également une image bien distincte de la tienne, et quand bien même il a commis toutes les atrocités qu'on lui incombe et qui te retombent dessus, il n'en demeure pas moins une personnalité à part entière, qui possède son propre mode de fonctionnement, dont je veux comprendre l'origine pour pouvoir correctement m'occuper de toi, soupira Law en s'adossant pleinement à son fauteuil.

Luffy évalua soigneusement ce que venait de lui dire le psychiatre, envisageant toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à lui, pour finir par en déduire que ce qu'il pensait être un sous-entendu n'en était pas un, et loin de là.

\- … vous voulez parler à Kid, c'est ça… ?

\- C'a l'air de t'étonner.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne peut qu'être extrêmement intéressant. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de fuir les problèmes, Luffy, et te concentrer sur le meilleur moyen de les régler. Affronter Kid est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de l'affronter.

Un picotement désagréable remonta le long de son dos, comme une menace silencieuse l'incitant à peser ses mots, sous peine de devoir composer avec une crise de plus ; une de celles dont il ne mesurait pas encore l'étendue, pour la bonne raison que jamais Kid n'avait eu à se justifier de quoi que ce soit devant quiconque – et libéré d'entraves physiques, qui plus est, sans rien pour le brider.  
Et Dieu seul savait qu'il redoutait cet instant, celui où plus rien ne pourrait enrayer la machine, et où il cesserait d'exercer la plus petite once de contrôle sur son autre « lui ».

\- Que tu crois. Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple que ça… tu n'es pas ici parce que tu as eu droit à une version dorée du monde carcéral. J'ai une obligation de soins qui me lie au juge d'application des peines, et mon but n'est pas de te laisser errer entre ta chambre et la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tôt ou tard, il va falloir que ta thérapie donne des résultats, et on ne pourra pas y arriver si tu te bornes à rester fataliste.

\- Je gère, marmonna l'adolescent en triturant le bord de son tee-shirt.

\- … Est-ce que je dois te ressortir les photographies qui ont été prises sur la scène de crime pour te rappeler que, de toute évidence, tu ne gères rien du tout ?

\- OK, c'est bon, message reçu, souffla Luffy en se levant de son fauteuil. J'me casse. Allez bien vous faire mettre.

Il tourna les talons et traversa le bureau, sentant une perle de sueur glisser sur sa tempe, cheminer le long de sa joue, laissant un sillon glacé sur son passage – sa main tremblante saisit la poignée, qui pivota et laissa le battant s'ouvrir, à son plus grand étonnement ; Ace était là, négligemment appuyé au mur un peu plus loin, tête levée vers le plafond, allumette en coin de bouche. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, l'espace d'un instant, et l'expression que son gardien lui renvoya le frappa de plein fouet, tant elle lui rappela celle de Sabo – celle que son aîné arborait quand il était déjà bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais pour demeurer désespérément muet, une fois de plus.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une quelconque pensée consciente, et ce fut le noir total – horrifiant, avec cet atroce sentiment d'impuissance auquel il ne s'était toujours pas fait, malgré les années passées.

Ace se précipita vers lui, mais les cinq secondes de flottement nécessaires à la compréhension de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux furent celles de trop ; Luffy se précipita vers la main courante, l'empoigna et se hissa dans le vide, se laissant glisser le long des barreaux de la rambarde avant de se laisser tomber un mètre plus bas, et de dévaler les marches du niveau inférieur au pas de course.

\- Putain mais quelle plaie ! brama l'infirmier en sautant les marches quatre par quatre, tentant de rattraper les rares – mais précieux – mètres qui le séparaient de sa cible. Law ! J'sais pas c'que t'as foutu mais tu vas m'faire le plaisir de nettoyer ta merde !

Le psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir son talkie-walkie et presser le bouton sur son flanc, portant l'appareil à ses lèvres pour annoncer, de son calme imperturbable, que l'établissement était bouclé et que chaque patient devait être confiné dans un des lieux prévus pour ce genre de scénario, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il relâcha la pression et patienta une poignée de secondes, entendant à tour de rôle chacun de ses infirmiers lui confirmer que l'ordre était compris et en cours d'exécution, alors que les jurons d'Ace résonnaient à travers les couloirs.  
Il rangea le talkie à sa place et entreprit de descendre les marches à son tour, mains dans les poches, prenant son temps pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et traverser le long couloir qui menait aux SAS d'entrée, dont il éprouva la fermeture avant de se détourner pour rallier la salle commune, qu'il trouva déserte.  
La clinique n'était pas immense, et il entendait toujours Ace au loin, ainsi que le rire caverneux de celui qu'il poursuivait.

Eustass Kid.

 _« Enfin. »_

Il attendait ce moment depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité ; son petit pari avec Monet tenait toujours, et il avait encore 23 longs jours devant lui pour percer à jour cet énergumène. Il se rapprocha des baies vitrées et scruta l'extérieur, la pelouse déserte, les énormes portes scellées, pensif. Jusqu'où ce gamin était-il capable de pousser le vice ? C'était dans un moment comme celui-ci qu'il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir choisi Ace comme garde-chiourme, plutôt que d'avoir lancé Shachi ou Penguin sur le sujet. Lui saurait faire preuve d'un sang-froid à toutes épreuves, contrairement aux autres – il en avait assez vu pour savoir comment gérer un débordement de ce genre.

Son biper se manifesta, dans sa blouse, et un coup d'œil à la diode lui indiqua que l'expéditeur était Magellan, pile à l'heure, comme il s'en était douté depuis que l'alarme avait été donnée.  
Il poursuivit sa route à travers la salle commune, passant quelques portes avant d'emprunter une autre volée d'escaliers, descendant plus encore sur le long couloir où la porte de Magellan demeurait entrouverte, signe pour lui que son arrivée était attendue ; il toqua, pour la forme, et trouva l'immense silhouette de son savant fou penchée sur une paillasse, lunettes vissées sur le nez, yeux plissés, en train de clipser soigneusement des ampoules aux têtes des fléchettes qui s'alignaient sur les carreaux de faïence. Magellan détourna le regard de son œuvre, un bref instant, pour lui adresser un sourire retors avant de retourner à sa tâche, dans le silence seulement troublé par les chuchotements de ses alambics.

Law jaugea le contenu des fioles mauves sans un mot, évaluant la quantité qu'elles contenaient et qui semblait différer d'une séquence à l'autre.

\- … j'ai un premier dosage à 2 millilitres, trois doses. Et trois autres à 5. Même concentration, je travaille d'abord sur la quantité à injecter, pour pouvoir adapter la taille des futurs contenants.

\- C'était ton estimation, ça, non… ?

\- Exact. Mais j'aime commencer doucement… si ça peut m'éviter de gâcher à l'avenir, j'apprécierais. Vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est délicat à produire, cette bête-là…

Law ne commenta pas, attendant que Magellan ait terminé la préparation des injections et pris son fusil, qu'il cala sur son épaule avant de ranger les seringues dans l'étui qu'il portait à la taille ; au regard des gants métalliques dont il s'était doté, le psychiatre ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de la composition du chimiste. Ils sortirent du laboratoire, que le propriétaire verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui, et empruntèrent de nouveau les escaliers en direction de la salle commune. De cet endroit, un seul accès demeurait pleinement ouvert, unique endroit où Kid avait pu se rendre sans avoir à passer de SAS sécurisés : l'allée qui menait à la zone où Law avait prévu de le faire passer, initialement, avant que l'unité d'intervention ne le contraigne à changer ses plans.

Et rien qu'à en juger les cris, ils étaient forcément sur la bonne voie.  
Une longue minute de marche rapide les mena à l'antichambre de l'entrée ouest, où la sécurité des portails de Penguin était douloureusement mise à l'épreuve par les coups de chaise que le coffret électrique subissait avec la régularité d'un métronome.

Ace était adossé au mur et fixait l'individu qui leur tournait le dos et qui s'acharnait bon gré mal gré contre l'armoire de verrouillage, à travers le grillage dont il avait activé la descente forcée à l'aide de la commande manuelle dont il connaissait l'emplacement par cœur, à force de s'en être servi contre tout un tas d'énergumènes.  
Il leur jeta un regard et leur désigna Kid d'un signe du menton, bras croisés, affichant son éternel air blasé qui suffit à renseigner Law sur la nature de leur altercation – nulle. 0 partout.

\- Ça fait bien trois minutes qu'il s'excite là-dessus, marmonna-t-il. Et franchement… j'suis pas un grand fan de résistance des matériaux, mais j'crois bien qu'il va te l'éclater, ton portail.

\- Tu as appelé Penguin ? murmura Law en refermant ses doigts sur le grillage, rapprochant son visage du treillis pour mieux observer son patient.

\- Il est déjà au courant. Il passera juste après pour évaluer les dégâts, avec ce que je lui ai dit il estimait 2 heures de boulot, mais je pense qu'il va en avoir pour bien plus longtemps que ça. T'as vu un peu cette force… ? souffla Ace en regardant Kid tirer à mains nues sur le couvercle du coffret, qui céda dans un grincement sonore.

\- Tu as étudié ça, on a suivi les mêmes cours, chuchota le psy sans le lâcher des yeux, fasciné. C'est la magie des troubles de l'identité…

\- Je rêve où tu t'amuses… ?

\- Quoi, ça t'étonne tant que ça ? ricana Magellan en armant patiemment son fusil, à quelques pas de là.

Kid était occupé à trifouiller les fils électriques, à présent, mais avec une telle minutie que Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard comme un autre – il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et cet instant fut suffisant pour lui rappeler les derniers mots de Monet, dans le téléphone.

 _« Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Quand il aura passé tous tes niveaux de sécurité, on en reparlera. »_

Il débrancha quelques connexions, en raccorda d'autres ; un premier bip sonore résonna dans la salle, et un des voyants passa au vert. Ace haussa un sourcil et détourna son regard vers Magellan, se raclant la gorge en s'abstenant de tout commentaire malgré tout.  
Message limpide : ils n'avaient pas l'éternité devant eux.  
Et surtout, Law allait sérieusement devoir inciter Penguin à revoir ses process.

\- … Kid… ? hasarda le psychiatre en haussant le ton.

\- Ta gueule, rétorqua une voix gutturale, semblable en tous points à celle qu'il avait pu entendre dans les vidéos que Monet lui avait fait transférer et qu'il avait visionné en long, en large et en travers des heures durant.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Dans moins d'une minute, tu seras de retour dans ta chambre.

\- Et alors quoi, _papa_ ? railla l'intéressé en coinçant un fil entre ses dents, tirant sur un autre avant de farfouiller un peu plus en arrière, un deuxième voyant passant au vert à la suite du premier. J'irai au lit sans dîner ? Va te faire enculer, tête de bite, j'me barre d'ici.

\- … Magellan ? soupira Law.

\- _Yawohl_ , susurra-t-il en levant le collimateur à sa hauteur, la langue entre les dents.

Il pressa la détente et un bruit sec résonna entre les murs, suivi d'une flopée de jurons dont Law ne saisit pas un traître mot – Kid arracha la seringue plantée dans sa hanche et la lança dans leur direction, leur adressant un doigt d'honneur arrogant, fixant le psychiatre dans les yeux sans ciller.  
Et, à cet instant, tout ce qui faisait Luffy – celui que Law avait longuement étudié à travers les images et les dossiers – s'était totalement délité, ne demeurant qu'une expression torve soulignée par un regard calculateur.

\- … encore, murmura-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

Magellan obtempéra, et la deuxième seringue se logea dans son épaule dans un claquement sonore ; Kid s'en débarrassa et écrasa la fiole entre ses doigts, s'abstenant de broncher quand les tessons de verre s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.  
Le sang perla sur le sol et Ace marmonna pour lui-même qu'au point où ils en étaient, il n'était plus à ça près, mais ses commentaires ne suffirent pas à détourner les deux hommes de leur joute silencieuse.

\- … je tente à 5… ? souffla le chimiste.

\- Me rate pas, trou du cul, sourit Kid en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

Magellan aligna la seringue dans le canon, referma le manchon et leva à nouveau le fusil, doigt sur la gâchette. Le bruit se répercuta en écho dans le couloir, et Kid porta la main à la fléchette pour l'extraire de sa cuisse – Law remarqua ses doigts tremblants, mais ne brisa pas pour autant leur connexion.  
Il avait largement passé le stade la fascination ; ses associés aussi, à entendre leurs réactions : avec la dose qu'il avait reçue, il aurait déjà dû être mis K.O., et à en juger les pas qu'il esquissait dans leur direction, il était encore parfaitement capable de tenir droit.

Son œil tressauta, et Law devina, malgré la distance, le frisson qui le parcourut, suivi par une sueur qu'il devinait froide et qui dégoulinait des cheveux de son patient – l'anesthésiant faisait son effet, lentement mais sûrement.  
Dur à cuire, mais pas invincible.

\- … Law, recule, murmura Ace en regard Kid s'approcher, mètre par mètre, seringue à la main, l'aiguille luisant dans la lumière des néons.

Le psychiatre demeura silencieux, toujours accroché au grillage, soutenant l'air meurtrier de son patient qui leva le bras, pressant le pas dans sa direction – sûrement avec l'intention de lui enfoncer la canule dans un œil, histoire de marquer le coup.

\- … va crever, sac à merde, cracha le jeune homme en resserrant ses doigts sur le corps de la seringue.

\- Bonne nuit, Kid, murmura Law avec un sourire en coin, une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne vacille enfin et s'écroule endormi au sol, à ses pieds, pantin désarticulé dont on aurait brusquement coupé les fils. On va avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter, toi et moi…

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Mirtie29 : Hey ! Oh, merci beaucoup _o/ C'est très gentil, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que ça demande un peu de travail, surtout quand on aborde des thèmes que tout le monde traite, il faut essayer de faire la différence... J'écrirai jusqu'à disparition de l'inspiration, promis ;) Au plaisir de te lire bientôt, à la prochaine ! **

**Yuh : Yop ! L'attente pour ce chapitre a été moins longue, n'est-ce pas ? Ma pause hivernale est toujours un peu longuette, navrée ^^ Law se cache de Luffy, surtout, mais c'est stratégique, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce qui vient d'être posté, néanmoins la partie de cache-cache a toujours une fin... Merciiii, j'espère que tu as été servie avec l'interaction Law/Lu ! A bientôt !**

 **Crow : Hello ! Bon, comme tu as pu le voir, Law a fini par accorder son temps à Luffy, tout ça pour la gloire, parce que là c'est retour à la case départ x) J'assume le fait qu'il y aura certaines longueurs, parfois, dans la fiction, parce que comme tu le soulignes si bien, c'est pas la maternelle, et dans un univers comme celui-là, la routine et la monotonie font partie du décor... le tout est de savoir doser Kid, pour dépoussiérer tout ça, fufufu. Intermittence du spectacle ? OMG, c'est peut-être cliché mais j'ose à peine imaginer les inepties que tu as dû entendre pendant ta recherche d'emploi... La Bretagne, c'est bien, mais la Bretagne Sud est mieux encore, surtout vers Lorient, Quiberon, ... :) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt, chère Crow !**

* * *

 _ **À dans 15 jours ! Soyez sages !**_


	14. Tête-à-tête

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Vous avez beaucoup aimé Shanks, je crois, alors vous serez sûrement contents de le revoir en fin de chapitre !  
Kid est toujours à demeure et va exposer sa façon de penser à Law... pour le moment. Profitez-en, parce qu'il ne va pas revenir de si tôt._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous prenez pour laisser des reviews, c'est toujours autant un plaisir de vous lire :)_**

 ** _Les guests sont en bas de page, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

 **Jour 23. Tête-à-tête.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
02 heures 30 du matin._

Law se détourna de la fenêtre quand le lit grinça, dans son dos, attirant son attention rivée depuis de très longues minutes sur l'éclat anémique de la lune, au-dehors ; il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, dévisageant la silhouette étendue sur le matelas, les extrémités soigneusement sanglées aux montants latéraux en acier.

Mains dans les poches dans une éternelle attitude décontractée, il prit son mal en patience, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait ces dernières douze heures, et fixa son patient sans dire un mot, attendant que le sédatif cesse enfin de faire son effet ; le jeune homme cligna des paupières, tête tournée vers le mur, déglutit lentement, remua les doigts et les orteils – rien qu'à voir ce réflexe, le psychiatre était prêt à parier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Luffy, et l'expression qu'il arborait ne fit que confirmer son pressentiment.

\- … bien dormi… ? murmura-t-il en tirant une chaise à lui pour y prendre place le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Où on est ? marmonna l'intéressé.

\- Dans une des anciennes chambres. Celle-ci sert à contenir les énergumènes dans ton genre. Vois ça comme… une version moderne des salles capitonnées.

\- T'en as une, ici… ?

\- Deux, même. Mais ça doit faire au moins cinq ans que je n'y ai mis personne.

\- J'suis sûr que ça te fait bander d'y foutre des mecs et d'les regarder se frapper la tronche contre les murs. T'es un putain de taré, souffla Kid en refermant les yeux, cessant un instant de tirer sur ses entraves.

Law croisa les bras sur le dossier de la chaise et y posa son menton, silencieux, gardant ses yeux clairs plongés dans les siens.  
Cette expérience n'avait pas été vaine, puisque Magellan avait assez d'informations pour travailler à une sédation bien plus rapide, si prochaine fois il y avait – et il y aurait, c'était une certitude ; il n'avait pas besoin d'une expertise psychiatrique pour se douter que le patient qu'il avait face à lui, à cet instant, n'était pas un tranquille de nature et que toute occasion serait bonne à prendre pour s'éloigner de cet endroit.

\- Et si on parlait un peu, toi et moi… ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Pourquoi être resté jusqu'au verdict ? chuchota Law sans sourciller. Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Luffy affronter la sentence ?

Kid haussa un sourcil, son œil se rouvrit et scruta Law avec attention ; de toute évidence, cette question avait piqué son intérêt, à défaut de sa pleine curiosité.  
Toutes ces différences entre Luffy et lui restaient à définir, et Law allait avoir toute une vie pour ça. Il voulait percer cette carapace, en explorer tous les recoins, jusqu'à en maîtriser le moindre relief, en comprendre le fonctionnement complexe, jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir en tirer, et se mettre en quête d'un autre coquillage à dévorer.  
L'huître était loin d'être ouverte, mais son couteau avait déjà commencé à trouver les failles.

\- … s'ils nous avaient condamnés à mort, je me serais échappé, annonça-t-il froidement en soutenant son regard.

C'était exactement la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre, parce qu'elle sous-entendait tellement plus qu'une simple idée de fuite. Mais il n'allait pas se pencher maintenant sur cette particularité : il avait d'autres choses en tête.

\- Tu es très présomptueux.

\- Et toi, tu fais partie de ceux assez cons pour me sous-estimer.

\- Tu parles des gardes de la salle d'audience… ?

Un rictus étira sa lèvre et Law conserva cette image dans un coin de son cerveau, celle de l'expression brute qu'offrait le visage de Luffy, en diamétrale opposition à celle qu'il arborait en temps normal, quand bien même ce n'était que de la maussaderie.  
Il était facile de se laisser prendre au jeu – car le visage qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus celui du jeune homme paumé ; il avait définitivement occulté celui de son porteur, et de manière magistrale.

\- Ton instinct de survie égale pas un demi-pourcent du mien, Doc. Crois-moi.

\- … depuis quand tu es ici ?

\- Depuis que tu as dû nous péter mémorablement les couilles dans ton bureau.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, soupira Law en rajustant sa blouse.

Kid contempla le plafond, silencieux, et Law se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir ; se questionna sur sa manière de penser, d'appréhender ce qui se présentait à lui, tous les possibles qui en découlaient : comme Monet l'avait si bien souligné, des patients de sa nature étaient difficiles à dénicher, encore plus à côtoyer. Ils en avaient vu, lui comme elle, des dizaines et des dizaines de cas prétendument similaires, où ils s'étaient trouvés déboutés à chaque tentative de diagnostic, leur sujet de test ne répondant au final à aucun des critères qu'ils recherchaient.

Et maintenant qu'il pouvait en tenir un dans le creux de sa main, il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe, d'une quelconque manière.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

\- Ça t'apportera quoi de le savoir ?

\- Ce serait un bon début de conversation.

Kid réprima un rire dans un grognement étouffé et leva les yeux au ciel, remuant dans le lit en tirant sur les sangles, brièvement – certainement histoire d'éprouver leur résistance, au fur et à mesure que revenaient ses sens et sa force, le sédatif se dissipant lentement mais sûrement dans son organisme. Law se tenait prêt, une seringue dans sa blouse, au cas où son patient se déciderait à mettre une fois de plus leur système de sécurité à l'épreuve – même si, au fond, il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir : ce serait totalement stérile, puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais éternellement le tenir endormi, cette situation d'urgence ne pouvant décemment se prolonger _ad vitam aeternam_.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à tenir des _conversations_?

\- Je reste persuadé que oui. Intellect oblige.

\- Arrête de me lécher le cul, c'est horripilant.

\- Tu n'es pas le dernier des idiots, on était trois à te voir travailler sur le portail du SAS. Alors… ? Depuis quand tu es ici ? poursuivit Law en se redressant, étirant son dos courbaturé.

Kid ne cilla pas, rivant ses prunelles noires dans les siennes – Law crut y voir, l'espace d'un instant, un sous-ton mordoré, et songea aux centaines de travaux qu'il avait pu étudier, pendant ses longues années d'apprentissage, qui traitaient des altérations physiques que subissaient les sujets au trouble dissociatif de l'identité avéré.

Il était pressé d'aborder plus en profondeur le sujet de l'auto-perception, chez cette personnalité, mais il devait d'abord instaurer un lien, même infiniment ténu, entre eux deux, avant d'escompter quoi que ce soit.

\- Hn-hnn… j'ai _toujours_ été là. Et c'est pas toi qui vas me faire partir, Trafalgar Law.

\- … tu connais mon nom ?

\- Pourquoi je le connaitrais pas ? rétorqua l'adolescent en s'étirant la nuque.

\- Hé bien, tu n'es pas censé partager une mémoire commune avec Luffy. Vous êtes supposés avoir tous les deux votre propre disque dur… Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis présenté à lui.

\- On est déjà parfaitement au courant, on s'est renseignés là-dessus bien avant toi, souffla Kid en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu parles… j'ai juste déjà vu ta tête quelque part, dans les journaux. T'es le fils de Donquixote Doflamingo, le gouverneur de la Louisiane. T'es précoce comme pas permis et t'as eu les meilleures notes de ton lycée à ton Baccalauréat ès sciences à 12 ans. Le King's College a accepté ta candidature et t'es parti à l'institut de psychiatrie, psychologie et neurosciences de Londres pendant près de 12 ans, où t'en es sorti avec un grade de spécialiste et les honneurs, avant de revenir en Louisiane.

Elle était pas mal, celle-là.  
Est-ce qu'il était autant calé sur tous les rejetons des Gouverneurs ?  
Lui-même n'avait jamais côtoyé Luffy, lors des rencontres entre dirigeants, différence d'âge oblige ; et ce genre d'informations débitées avec une assurance presque insolente n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Tu as bien retenu ta leçon, on dirait, murmura Law. Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'apprendre tout ça ?

\- Le temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai, mec. C'est pas quelque chose que tu peux saisir, à ton niveau d'existence…, toussota Kid en esquissant un sourire.

Il avait poussé le bouton rouge, chez Luffy, quelques heures auparavant. C'était visiblement une autre très bonne raison pour pousser Kid à rappliquer et rester, tant que l'agacement ne serait pas redescendu chez l'adolescent. Ce fonctionnement resterait à étudier plus en profondeur, seules des hypothèses fusaient sans trouver de vraies branches auxquelles se rattraper. Pour le moment, même s'il mourait d'envie de pousser l'investigation plus loin encore, il devait garder à l'esprit que stabiliser l'état de Luffy était sa priorité. Une discussion trop prolongée avec Kid entravé de la sorte n'aurait rien de constructif. Trouver le meilleur moyen de cartographier les méandres de son esprit était son principal leitmotiv du moment et demanderait un temps incroyable, mais le défi était à sa juste hauteur.

\- Continue ton petit jeu, si ça t'amuse. Tu te lasseras avant moi, Eustass Kid.

\- Et alors quoi ? Je vais me réveiller estampillé d'un SCP-231 dans une salle de torture ? Tu vas appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge pour me foutre la procédure-110 Montauk au cul, docteur La Mort ? ricana le jeune homme.

\- Tu connais la procédure Montauk ?

\- Légende urbaine. Mais reconnais que ça en jette.

\- Puisque tu as du temps, je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu as fait, soupira le psychiatre en se levant, replaçant la chaise un peu plus loin, le long du mur, avant de rajuster sa blouse et de s'éloigner vers la porte. Parce que c'était incroyablement stupide, tu en as conscience… ? Tu ne vas faire qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention et restreindre le champ de liberté de Luffy.

Il déverrouilla patiemment chaque serrure, trousseau à la main, sans lâcher son patient du regard.  
Kid ne cilla pas, mais son sourire se flétrit lentement, laissant place à une expression presque indéchiffrable – Law ne broncha pas, attendant le commentaire qui viendrait immanquablement, il le pressentait.

\- … tu sais c'est quoi, le secret des magiciens, Doc… ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- … ils agitent leur baguette dans la main droite pour que personne ne regarde travailler la main gauche, chuchota-t-il. Bonne nuit…

Law sortit de la pièce et referma le battant derrière lui, sans un mot, s'assurant de mettre en route chacune des sécurités extérieures, sous le regard d'Ace et Bonney adossés aux fenêtres du couloir, à quelques mètres de là, silencieux et immobiles. Il vérifia le verrouillage une dernière fois et se tourna dans leur direction, leur faisant signe de le suivre à travers les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent sans un bruit ; « éprouvante » serait un maigre qualificatif pour cette journée sens dessus-dessous, où il avait fallu calmer certains patients surexcités par les événements de l'après-midi, aller jusqu'à en sédater certains pour faire revenir un minimum de discipline, et faire venir le personnel extérieur nécessaire à la réparation du portail du SAS, administré par Penguin à qui il avait abandonné l'affaire, ayant beaucoup trop à gérer en un laps de temps aussi court. L'accès était condamné jusqu'à nouvel ordre – entendre par là qu'il était sous surveillance constante tant que Luffy n'aurait pas repris pleinement le contrôle.

Se fit dans le silence le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, où il retrouva une bonne partie de l'équipe elle aussi éveillée, dispatchée dans les fauteuils et les divans disposés ci et là dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, s'assurant d'avoir tout un chacun dans son champ de vision avant d'entamer le moindre discours.  
Le silence s'étira encore un long moment, avant que Teach, un des chefs de service, ne le brise en retenant un rire nerveux.

\- … sérieusement, je m'étais toujours demandé si l'alarme était opérationnelle, vu qu'elle avait jamais fonctionné…

\- Elle a déjà servi, le corrigea Shachi en relevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, las de fatigue. Mais t'étais pas encore là…

\- Pour qui c'était ?

\- Dellinger, marmonna Kaya en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, les interrompit Law en donnant un léger coup de talon dans la porte, recentrant leur attention. Comment vont les patients… ?

\- Mieux en ce qui concerne mon périmètre, admit Thatch en arpentant les étagères des bibliothèques du regard. Ils sont beaucoup plus sereins depuis que vous êtes passé les voir. Il y en a que ça amuse, vous pensez bien…

\- Pareil, concédèrent Shachi et Bonney.

Teach signifia son assentiment d'un signe de la main, Ace acquiesça à la suite de Kaya, Magellan demeura stoïque ; c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir tourner cette page et se recentrer sur Luffy, en sachant que le reste de la clinique était sous contrôle.  
C'était la condition _sine qua none_ pour que personne ne vire la carte, dans cet endroit : ordre et discipline. Aucune exception permise.

\- Bonne nouvelle. On refait le point dans deux jours, vous pouvez reprendre vos tours de garde, je prends celui de six heures ce matin jusqu'au déjeuner. Ace, tu restes, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Les infirmiers quittèrent leurs places sans piper mot, habitués à la sobriété des paroles de leur directeur ; peu à peu, le bureau se vida, retrouvant une quiétude pesante, les deux hommes se fixant en silence, attendant que la porte ne se referme pour poursuivre leur conversation loin des oreilles des autres soignants.

\- Il t'a renvoyé dans tes pénates ? devina Ace en s'asseyant à demi au bord du bureau que Law avait rejoint.

\- C'est l'idée. Il ne coopérera pas. Pas comme ça, pas dans cet état.

\- C'est trop tôt pour avancer des conclusions, mais est-ce que t'as un seul instant envisagé que tu pouvais échouer ?

\- Ce mot-là ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, rétorqua sèchement son supérieur en se frottant les tempes, les yeux clos.

\- Je t'ai toujours entendu dire qu'on avait tous, quelque part, quelqu'un de bien meilleur que nous à notre propre jeu. Tes méthodes ont peut-être juste besoin d'être revues, à la hausse ou à la baisse.

\- Là c'est… stérile. Ça ne mène à rien, il n'est pas en état d'assimiler quoi que ce soit.

Possible, mais Law n'était pas d'humeur pour une remise en question au milieu de la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en tires, pour l'instant… ? murmura l'infirmier en allumant la lampe du bureau pour mieux voir le visage de Law, jusqu'ici plongé dans la pénombre.

\- … Kid est la personnalité dominante. C'est lui qui gère et qui conditionne le comportement de Luffy. Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus du Ça, chez le vieux Freud que tu as dû détester pendant tes études. Il n'a de limites que celles qu'il se donne pour mieux arriver à ses fins. C'est une bombe à retardement. Mais il a forcément des faiblesses, et il faut que je me bouge le cul pour les trouver et les exploiter, grogna-t-il en s'adossant à son siège qui s'inclina dans l'obscurité qui régnait derrière lui, accentuant les ombres sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses cernes qu'Ace contempla longuement, pensif. Et dans tout ça, je vais devoir m'arranger pour trouver le troisième participant sans faire plus de dégâts.

\- Tu penses que Monet a raison ?

\- … ça m'écorche de le reconnaître, mais disons que je vais concéder à Monet un bon flair sur cette piste. Elle est intelligente, et si elle est sûre qu'ils sont trois, c'est qu'ils le sont.

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre le cadenas du tiroir le plus à gauche de son pupitre et tourna les molettes, jusqu'à trouver le code qui déverrouilla l'accès à son ordinateur portable, qu'il sortit de son rangement pour le déposer devant lui et l'ouvrir, sous le regard intrigué de son collègue qui se pencha pour regarder son écran.

\- … tu fais quoi, là ? toussota-t-il en le voyant ouvrir une batterie de dossiers tous estampillé du matricule d'entrée de Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Je vais regarder les vidéos du procès et de la clinique de SF. Il faut que je trouve plus d'infos sur leur fonctionnement, murmura Law en chaussant ses lunettes.

\- … mec, il est plus de trois heures du matin. T'as une relève à l'aurore, il faut que tu dormes.

\- Je dormirai quand je serai mort. Toi, va dormir, tu as des visites à gérer, demain, argua le psychiatre.

\- Je suis _sérieux_. Tu chercheras ça plus tard.

\- Rappelle-moi où il est stipulé sur ton contrat que tu peux contester les ordres que je te donne, Ace… ?

Le ton était sec et sans appel, et Law lut une lueur de profonde vexation dans les yeux noirs de celui qu'il se targuait d'appeler son meilleur ami, quand il n'était pas odieux avec lui – ce qu'Ace lui pardonnait immanquablement, à chaque fois, puisque lui seul avait compris ce que beaucoup d'autres cherchaient encore à comprendre. Ses prunelles sombres s'adoucirent une poignée de secondes plus tard, après qu'un lourd silence se soit étiré entre eux, et sa main se posa brièvement sur son épaule.

\- … je te laisse, chuchota-t-il. Appelle-moi, si tu as besoin. Et essaye de te reposer.

Law acquiesça, détournant le regard pour se plonger dans les images de vidéosurveillance quand la porte se referma sur Ace, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses interrogations qui menaçaient de virer à l'obsession, une fois n'était pas coutume.

Il avait pour habitude de regarder les vidéos en deux fois, une de manière classique, l'autre en muet – il ne voulait pas être aiguillé par des paroles, seules les expressions compteraient dans sa seconde analyse. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué chez son patient, cette dissociation qui s'opérait jusque dans les mimiques de son visage, la différence entre ses sourires et les rictus de Kid, le rire de l'un et le ricanement guttural de l'autre. La gestuelle, si parlante, les deux si diamétralement opposés l'un à l'autre.

Il passa une des dernières vidéos, celles qui égrenaient déjà le compte à rebours pour Monet, juste avant que le verdict ne soit rendu. Moins de 50 heures avant que Kid ne daigne enfin donner son nom, évitant à Luffy la peine capitale pour ses crimes. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'y attarder pleinement, et il était déterminé à trouver ce qui pourrait l'aiguiller sur la piste qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme était entravé sur sa chaise, amaigri en comparaison des clichés de son débarquement au commissariat, et le teint cireux sous ses cheveux noirs ; son expression à elle seule était bien plus parlante que la moindre des paroles : le sommeil gagnait la partie.  
La notion de temps devait être en train de perdre toute tangibilité, pour lui, et même s'il avait fait preuve d'une résistance hors-normes, elle avait une fin, comme n'importe quoi en ce monde.  
Caesar s'agitait aux quatre coins de la salle, occupé à vérifier chacun des dispositifs de sécurité de la pièce – sûrement une consigne de Monet, qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir s'échapper un oiseau aussi rare et dangereux. Il vérifia l'inclinaison des caméras, les 4 devant couvrir 100% de la surface au sol, mur et plafond, et consulta sa montre avant de fouiller ses poches.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?_ souffla la voix d'un autre sbire qui se tenait près de la porte, fusil entre les mains, nerveux comme pas possible.

\- _Pas plus de quinze minutes de sommeil par tranches de quatre heures. Il a assez pioncé_ , répliqua-t-il en sortant une pochette noire contenant des seringues pré-dosées. _Monet a été très claire là-dessus._

\- _C'est quoi ?_

\- _Psychotropes._

\- _… je sais pas si c'est… réglo… de faire ça._

\- _Depuis quand on te paye pour penser, crétin_ … ? marmonna Caesar en plantant l'aiguille dans le biceps de l'adolescent, qui se réveilla à peine l'injection terminée, ses paupières papillonnant pour trouver un point sur lequel se poser.

Sa tête se redressa et ses prunelles vitreuses laissèrent la place à un regard acéré, pupilles rétractées et alertes, un sourire torve étirant le coin de ses lèvres quand il reconnut son geôlier, avant de bifurquer sur la sortie ouverte à sa gauche, ne dissimulant rien de ses intentions – la moindre faille serait exploitée sans vergogne.

\- _Woah, t'as vraiment une tête de fion, même au réveil… T'as une gueule dégueulasse tout le temps ou tu fais des pauses, parfois… ?_

\- _La ferme, Monkey._

\- _J'suis sérieux. T'as l'air d'un cadavre. J'en ai connu qu'avaient l'air plus frais que toi._

\- _… il blague ?_ lança le deuxième gardien depuis la porte.

\- _Ignore-le. Bientôt il se fera toaster la gueule, et il aura droit à une surcuisson en enfer,_ rétorqua Caesar.

\- _Hn-hnn. Désolé d'te décevoir, mais Satan a toujours un ordre de restriction à mon encontre. C'est pas demain la veille que j'vais me pointer chez lui avec mes bagages. Avant ça, t'iras le saluer pour moi,_ chuchota Kid dans un sourire _._

\- _On verra bien si ta cervelle va se décider à exploser à force de pas pouvoir fermer l'œil. Et peut-être qu'on sera définitivement débarrassé de toi._

\- _J't'ai fait une promesse, Caesar. Et j'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant toi…_ , souffla-t-il en se tendant vers lui.

\- _De quoi il parle… ?_ insista le gardien.

\- _Laisse tomber, j't'ai dit. Aide-moi à dévisser le fauteuil, j'dois l'emmener à l'étage. On a une autre séance pour lui._

\- _… aw, mec, dis-moi que j'ai droit à mes trente minutes de piscine gratos,_ s'esclaffa Kid en les regardant s'affairer autour de lui.

\- _Bingo, connard. On va aller faire trempette. Ça va peut-être te délier la langue._

La vidéo se coupa – fin de l'enregistrement. Monet avait parfaitement choisi ses moments, et Law mettait son bras à couper que les autres captures ne devaient pas être les plus jolies qui soient à voir.

De ça aussi, il devait parler avec Kid, Luffy, ou peu importe qui avait vécu ces événements ; ils avaient laissé des traces, physiques et mentales, qui traînaient leur cortège de conséquences et qu'il devait rattraper, pour établir ce lien auquel il tenait, et qui serait le seul qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement si particulier de cet être unique qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il passa à la vidéo suivante, datée de quelques petites heures plus tard ; Caesar ramenait un Luffy trempé de la tête aux pieds, tout sourire, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur apparente de l'air, ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau gouttant sur sa peau nue. La lèvre fendue, à en jauger la tâche sombre qu'il percevait par la caméra – au vu de la nervosité de Caesar, cet abruti ne devait pas être étranger à cette blessure.

Ce genre de pratiques, Law les avait longuement étudiées, au même titre que Monet ; elles étaient archaïques et avaient fait les beaux jours de la vieille psychiatrie, et n'étaient plus utilisées depuis belle lurette pour des tas de raisons toutes plus valables les unes que les autres. Les seuls qui en avaient encore l'utilité, officieusement, étaient les agents de la C.I.A, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles dont lui-même ne savait pas grand-chose – et à son échelle, il n'en avait pas non plus quelque chose à faire.

Ils remirent les entraves en place, Caesar passant au crible les dispositifs pour la seconde fois, et les deux hommes quittèrent la salle aux néons crus dans un claquement de porte, le laissant enfin seul – le sourire goguenard de Kid s'évanouit et sa tête bascula en arrière, les yeux levés vers le plafond, ses membres tirant sur ses liens pour détendre ses muscles douloureusement étirés. Il grimaça et fit craquer sa nuque, inspirant profondément.

\- _… putain, j'tuerais pour une pause, là_ , grogna-t-il pour lui-même. _Pas toi… ?_

Il resta un long, très long moment à fixer les dalles qui le surplombaient ; des minutes entières, que Law passa en accéléré, observant Kid figé dans sa position, jusqu'à ce que les yeux du jeune homme ne papillonnent. Il reprit la lecture lente de la vidéo et le regarda se redresser, avant que sa tête ne s'incline vers l'avant, courbant le dos, équilibre typique de celui qui s'apprête à dormir assis, peu importe l'inconfort de la position. Sa respiration s'apaisa, à en juger le mouvement de ses épaules, et Law regarda Kid plonger dans une autre phase de micro-sommeil, quasiment semblable à celle dont Caesar l'avait tiré un peu plus tôt.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, encore, le jeune homme tenant la position sans avoir l'air d'en souffrir, cette fois-ci, comme s'il se fichait bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance et ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'évader là où il le voulait. Law le contempla longuement, de sa tête dodelinant au rythme d'une musique qui n'existait que dans un coin de son crâne en passant par ses yeux clos et ses doigts battant lentement la mesure, le visage dénué de toute expression. À des années-lumière du type bravache qu'il avait enfin pu voir, de ses propres yeux, sortir de son terrier quelques heures plus tôt.

Vide.

Absent.

Ce n'était pas vraiment Luffy non plus, à dire vrai ; à en juger son apparence, Monet ne devait pas l'avoir ménagé, ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer l'état dans lequel Ace l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, malgré la récente intervention de l'unité chargée de le ramener à Ostrica.  
Amener un être humain de son âge et de sa condition à douter de sa propre existence était un jeu d'enfant, pour peu que l'on bénéficie du temps ad hoc. Et Monet avait aimé jouer serré.  
Et le fantôme qu'il voyait à l'écran n'était ni Luffy, ni Kid. Ce dernier était destiné à faire son entrée bien plus tard, quand Monet viendrait tenter un ultime interrogatoire quelques heures avant le jugement.  
Ce n'était pas sa manière de procéder, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait porté ses fruits, et qu'elle leur avait permis à tous deux d'en apprendre bien plus que ce que Kid pouvait en penser, c'était certain.

Ouvrant un autre dossier, il retrouva l'interrogatoire de Luffy lors de sa première nuit au commissariat, celui auquel Mihawk avait coupé court à son arrivée au petit matin, après une session d'heures ininterrompues.  
Il lança le fichier et patienta, jusqu'à trouver cet instant où Luffy était immortalisé sur l'écran dans une position à la fois similaire et différente en tous points – différente, parce qu'en tailleur sur l'enregistrement d'Akainu, mains croisées et droit comme un i, rigide, en contrôle ; similaire, car imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. Parti loin, beaucoup trop pour se laisser atteindre par quelque chose d'aussi futile que les entraves qui le maintenaient au sol. En méditation, retiré dans un monde rien qu'à lui.

C'était lui, le troisième locataire.

Law en était persuadé.

Une barrière entre Luffy, Kid et le monde, entre l'absurde de la situation, la douleur, la faim, l'épuisement.

Kid dominait, Luffy subissait, et il y avait Lui.

L'Autre.

La dernière carte de Kid pour les couper du reste de l'univers.

Law tira le curseur quelques minutes auparavant, ralentit le cours de la vidéo et fixa l'image, traquant le moment où Kid s'effaçait pour laisser la place à cette autre personnalité.

\- … qui t'es, toi… ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, sachant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

Il devait absolument établir une communication avec celui-là, s'il avait la chance de tomber sur un personnage doué de parole – ce qui n'était pas gagné, loin de là. Si cette personnalité n'avait qu'un rôle purement défensif, sans aucune autre fonction, elle pourrait très bien se réduire à un panel d'actions sans autre fondement qu'un instinct basique, dénuée de réflexion et de pensées complexes qui, elles, caractérisaient Kid.

Et ce qui ne manquait pas de l'ennuyer était les circonstances de son apparition : si même Kid s'inclinait pour lui laisser la place, cela signifiait faire perdre à Luffy la stabilité mentale contre laquelle il courait depuis son arrivée ici. Un de ses buts était de pouvoir permettre une interaction entre lui et les personnalités dans un calme relatif, loin des crises incontrôlables dont son patient était la première victime, et qui rendaient toute communication stérile.

Ce qui allait à l'encontre totale des conditions de manifestation de cet Autre qu'il voyait à l'écran.

Law ouvrit son cahier et prit ses notes, sans lâcher les vidéos du regard, superposant les images, analysant chacune de ses expressions, chaque éclat dans ses yeux noirs, traquant sans relâche le moindre indice, ignorant l'heure qui défilait à la pendule.  
Il allait devoir prendre des risques, de la même manière que Monet l'avait fait, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que chacun de ses actes aurait des conséquences ; c'était un prix qu'il pouvait payer, si ça en valait la peine.

Accepter de perdre un peu, pour obtenir tellement plus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 23.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie.  
10 heures du matin._

Shanks releva la tête du dossier que Coby lui présentait quand son téléphone sonna, à quelques mètres de là ; aussitôt, ses yeux glissèrent sur l'horloge, au-dessus de la porte, calculant le temps qu'il avait estimé entre le moment où il avait ouvert à son assistant et celui où il allait avoir le droit à son premier coup de téléphone à Luffy, à la clinique – il savait qu'il devait compter deux heures de décalage horaire avec Ostrica, et qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi, là-bas : soit bien trop tôt sur l'horaire que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait indiqué quelques jours auparavant.

Coby se leva de sa chaise, saisit le combiné et l'emmena au Gouverneur qui le remercia d'un sourire et lui désigna la porte du bureau, dans un signe équivoque lui signifiant qu'il pouvait descendre prendre un café dans la cuisine.

La porte se referma sur lui, et il porta le cellulaire à son oreille avec le cœur battant à tout rompre – son instinct le trompait rarement, et ce jour-là n'allait pas faire exception, de toute évidence.

\- Shanks, j'écoute… ?

\- _Bonjour, Shanks. C'est Law,_ murmura la voix du psychiatre dans le téléphone.

\- Salut, Law. Il y a un soucis… ?

Il entendit son rire, bas et mesuré à l'autre bout du fil, et en devina la légère amertume tant elle lui rappelait celle de Sabo quand il était question de prendre des nouvelles de Luffy, parfois.

\- _… vous n'allez pas pouvoir parler à Luffy, aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolé._

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- _Il est un peu trop instable pour le moment._

\- … Kid ?

Le silence qui s'étira à l'autre bout du fil répondit à sa question.

\- Personne n'est blessé ?

\- _Tout le monde va bien, on a connu bien pire, ici. Je le garde un peu à l'écart pour le moment. Dès que j'ai du mieux, je vous rappellerai._

\- Tu as reçu à temps ce que je t'ai envoyé ?

Il se rappelait le coup de fil un peu random qu'il avait reçu à son cabinet, par Trafalgar Law en personne qui lui demandait de lui faire parvenir certains éléments précis de ce que Luffy possédait à la villa, et qu'il affectionnait particulièrement – Sabo l'avait aidé à décrocher quelques posters et avait pensé à son vieux baladeur qu'il gardait sous son oreiller, Nami s'était chargée des draps et d'une peluche, et Coby s'était arrangé pour que l'envoi soit le plus discret possible, se débrouillant pour faire passer le colis à un postier en plein milieu de la nuit pour être certain qu'aucun fouineur ne l'ouvre pour y mettre le nez et en balancer le contenu à un journaliste de plus.

Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de mettre Luffy à l'aise, dans son nouvel environnement, mais la requête l'avait surpris, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

\- _Tout était dans sa chambre à son arrivée, il a tout ce qu'il faut. Il a émis quelques demandes de plus, mais c'est son infirmier qui s'en occupe personnellement._

\- … comment il va ?

\- _Il mange et il dort. C'est déjà un bon début. … C'est un têtu_ , ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de latence, et Shanks devina le sourire dans sa voix, cette fois.

\- Sans blague. Je tombe des nues.

\- _… et il maîtrise bien le sarcasme, mais je ne me demande plus de qui il tient_ _ce talent_.

Shanks leva les yeux au ciel, parfaitement conscient que personne ne le verrait, mais imaginer Luffy et ses rares réparties cinglantes à l'œuvre réveillait des souvenirs doux-amers dans un coin de son crâne.

\- Tu as pu… parler… avec Kid ?

\- _C'est trop tôt pour que je puisse vous en dire davantage. Dès que Luffy sera en état de parler, vous aurez de nos nouvelles. D'ici là… essayez de ne pas vous torturer l'esprit inutilement. Il est entre de bonnes mains._

\- J'y penserai, railla-t-il.

\- _Une dernière chose, Shanks : j'aurais besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur Luffy à propos de son arrivée à San Francisco._

Pour le coup, cette exigence-là lui coupa le sifflet pour un long moment, bien plus que celle qu'il avait formulée quelques jours auparavant.

L'arrivée de Luffy n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait eu le plus de difficulté à bâtir, dans sa vie ; quand bien même il n'était pas encore Gouverneur à cette époque, sa notoriété politique du moment ne lui avait fait bénéficier d'aucun sauve-conduit, au Brésil. Il avait dû passer par tous les méandres des administrations respectives des deux pays, le sien et celui de son futur fils, et le décès de sa femme n'avait en rien pesé dans la décision de l'intendance qui régissait les dossiers d'adoption. Ni en sa faveur, ni en son discrédit.

Il n'avait contourné aucune législation et enfreint aucune loi pour obtenir l'autorisation de faire venir Luffy en Californie, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien pousser Law à mettre le nez de ce côté-là ; il n'était pas sur la défensive, loin de là : simplement curieux.

\- Tout est réglo. Tu ne trouveras aucun vice de procédure.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Vous pourriez me faire parvenir tout ce que vous avez gardé du dossier ?_

\- … Si ça peut t'aider.

\- _Beaucoup, oui. Combien de temps il va vous falloir pour tout regrouper… ?_

\- Quelques jours, histoire d'appeler l'orphelinat et de leur laisser un battement pour m'envoyer ça. Tu es si pressé que ça ?

\- _Le temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai ici, Shanks_ , murmura Law avec, le Gouverneur en jurerait, un sourire dans la voix. _Passez une bonne journée…_

\- … Toi aussi.

Il coupa la communication le premier, presque trop sèchement – il n'avait pas besoin d'un sermon intérieur pour savoir qu'il avait été à la limite de la politesse, et il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'un avis extérieur sur son comportement pour en comprendre l'origine : il était méchamment frustré, comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie.

Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans le travail et les communiqués de presse depuis la décision d'Aokiji, pour tenter d'assurer un peu de sérénité à Sabo et Nami, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dupait personne, lui en premier : Luffy lui manquait, au-delà du possible. Les mêmes pensées l'obsédaient, ne manquaient pas de le tenir éveillé, la nuit, s'infiltrant dans la moindre brèche de son cerveau dès qu'il avait le malheur de ne pas en faire un plein usage, peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Quelques coups, discrets, résonnèrent à la porte – il autorisa Coby à entrer et jaugea son air embarrassé derrière ses grandes lunettes.

\- … oui… ?

\- … j'ai… euh, entendu, confessa son assistant en posant sur le bureau le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, faisant glisser une tasse de café fumant en direction de son responsable. Comment va Luffy ?

\- Pas très bien, marmonna Shanks en la portant à ses lèvres, inspirant l'odeur de la caféine avant d'en tester une gorgée. J'aurais aimé lui parler, aujourd'hui, et je vais devoir m'asseoir dessus.

\- Il y a… quelque chose… que je peux faire ? hésita le jeune homme en reprenant sa place près de son ordinateur. Passer un coup de fil, faire envoyer quelque chose…

\- Nous sommes dimanche, souligna le Gouverneur avec un léger sourire. Tu devrais être chez toi, alors que tu es là, à faire des heures sup', coincé avec moi pour de la paperasse en retard.

\- Ça ne fait rien. J'aime autant que vous leviez le pied la semaine, et qu'on règle les choses au fur et à mesure. Vous n'êtes pas en état de refaire des journées de seize heures, marmonna Coby en ramenant son PC à lui.

Sabo et Nami avaient dû faire passer le mot à son assistant, et c'était à la fois horriblement horripilant et terriblement attendrissant de le voir s'évertuer à lui rendre la vie facile, parfois à son propre détriment : ce gamin était génial et Shanks ne se voyait pas lui demander l'impossible, surtout à son âge. Il était à peine plus vieux que Luffy, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse accumuler autant de pression que son benjamin l'avait fait.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me maternes, toi… ?

\- Depuis que vous m'avez engagé il y a trois ans pour planifier toutes vos journées, monsieur, rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est Luffy qui t'a appris à répondre comme ça… ? sourit-il par-dessus sa tasse.

Coby s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Shanks sirota son café sans un mot de plus, amusé, reportant son attention sur les dossiers empilés devant lui, pensif.

La situation, si elle ne s'était pas entièrement calmée, avait cessé de soulever les passions des foules alentours ; personne ne venait plus observer sa villa avec une curiosité morbide, et il n'avait plus le déplaisir de constater la présence d'attroupements devant son portail dès le petit matin. À sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas encore ramassé d'œuf en pleine tête en sortant de chez lui, et il ignorait encore si cette aubaine était due à son service de sécurité ou à un regain d'espoir en une humanité capable de faire la part des choses – un fond d'amertume lui chuchotait encore qu'il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement de la première option, mais il préférait ne pas en tenir compte autant que faire se pouvait.

Une conférence de presse l'attendait incessamment sous peu, le sujet portant sur une de ses dernières ratifications d'un traité de nature juridique ; il pressentait déjà la lente dérive des questions sur le sujet de Luffy, qu'il avait appris à esquiver plus ou moins fermement selon le ton de l'entretien et l'humeur du journaliste, sur les conseils de Mihawk qui avait jugé bon de l'entraîner à coups d'interrogations déplacées – histoire de lui montrer de quel genre de remarque ses détracteurs étaient capables.

Shanks avait depuis longtemps l'habitude de composer avec des attaques de toutes sortes, mais il avait dû admettre qu'il y avait un fossé entre se défendre soi-même et devoir défendre n'importe lequel de ses enfants.  
Sabo et Nami avaient également eu droit à leur lot de déconvenues ; l'aîné avait déjà essuyé la décommande d'environ 40% de sa clientèle, et la cadette déjeunait seule à la fac, dans un coin reculé du campus, à l'abri des insultes et des regards en coin. Apprendre que Kid avait fait de nouveau des siennes n'allait pas arranger la situation, mais il se devait de leur dire, pour éviter qu'ils ne l'apprennent dans d'autres circonstances.  
Il faisait un énorme travail sur lui, ces derniers temps, notamment sur l'idée d'accepter de lâcher prise, de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, quand bien même c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ; cet enseignement-là, il l'avait tiré de ses enfants eux-mêmes, depuis la mort de sa femme. Et, plus que jamais, il se devait de l'appliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, pour aujourd'hui… ?

\- Des papiers, des papiers…, marmonna Coby en écartant les dossiers qui se présentaient à lui. Et… si je fouille par là… encore des papiers. Il faut qu'on refasse une passe sur votre agenda, de souvenir votre semaine ne va pas vous plaire et ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal que vous vous prépariez psychologiquement, toussota-t-il après un silence.

\- … j'ai un rendez-vous avec Akainu, c'est ça… ?

\- Précisément.

Shanks leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le nez dans les liasses que Coby disposait devant lui, tentant de ne pas penser à l'entrevue qui l'attendait avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus en ce bas-monde. L'ambiance promettait d'être électrique – les deux hommes s'évitaient comme la peste depuis que Luffy avait été envoyé en Louisiane, et tout le monde s'abstenait le plus possible de mentionner le nom de l'un en présence de l'autre. Tâche qui s'avérait ardue, puisqu'en tant que chef de la police, Akainu avait des comptes à rendre à un homme qu'il s'efforçait de faire tomber de sa place : ils s'étaient toujours détestés, et les derniers événements n'allaient rien arranger à leur relation déjà ultra-tendue.

De son côté, Shanks avait longtemps combattu l'idée de contacter Benn, à la CIA, pour avoir une belle pile de dossiers sur l'intéressé ; le faire virer et l'humilier comme il avait pris plaisir à le faire avec Luffy était tentant, mais comme il l'avait souligné lui-même, l'affaire allait attirer beaucoup trop de regards. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été lui-même destitué de sa place, avec cette histoire – s'il désavouait un de ses hommes pour ce qu'il avait fait, il risquait de devenir une cible facile sur siège éjectable. Et sa position actuelle était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de défendre ses enfants, le temps que les choses se tassent avec Luffy, et que les gens… oublient simplement.

Shanks fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable, pianotant un moment pour faire parvenir un message groupé à Sabo et Nami leur expliquant qu'il ne serait pas possible de parler à Luffy pour l'instant et que, par conséquent, il était inutile qu'ils viennent à la villa cet après-midi. Cette annonce n'allait pas leur plaire et il aurait le droit à une foule de questions, auxquelles il n'aurait qu'une seule réponse à accorder.

« Kid ».

Il ferma les yeux, absorbé par une foule de souvenirs acerbes qui le rendaient amer ; Law savait peut-être tout ce qui concernait la vie publique de Luffy, de ses études à la moindre de ses fréquentations, mais le reste lui était inconnu, au même titre qu'il l'était pour sa propre famille : tous avaient déjà subi le caractère insupportable de Kid, mais au fond de lui, Shanks restait persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu le pire. Que ce garçon n'avait pas encore montré de quoi il était pleinement capable, et que Vivi n'était qu'un avant-goût du sort qu'il réservait à ceux qui ne se pliaient pas à ses envies. Nami avait été la première à en faire les frais et, quand bien même Kid n'avait, à sa connaissance, plus jamais levé la main sur elle, ayant Sabo pour le canaliser, le Gouverneur savait qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'éviter les problèmes.

Il avait bien saisi le message : Law savait ce qu'il faisait. Traiter des patients aussi atteints que Luffy était son boulot quotidien, et il ne prenait pas à la légère tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant et pendant les séances au Tribunal.

Mais quelque part, dans un recoin de son crâne, Shanks savait que ce serait loin d'être suffisant.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests :_**

 **Yuh : Hello ! Oh, Ace aime bien ramasser les pots cassés, il est payé pour ça, le garçon, héhéhéh. On est reparti sur un chapitre plus calme, mais comme dit le proverbe, toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort... Merci beaucoup ^^ ! A la prochaine !**

 **Crow : Bien le bonjour, chère Crow... Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive de ne pas avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, je suis la première à sécher quand il est question de rédaction (ce qui est un comble, mais admettons). Toi aussi, tu as été surprise par la tentative d'évasion de Kid aussi bourrine, mais concrètement c'est ce qui le caractérise, cf Tribunal et fourgon ;) : il fonce, mais ce n'est pas sans raison, vous le verrez au fur et à mesure de la fiction. Je vais continuer à travailler sur les répliques des persos, qu'ils soient patients ou personnel soignant, histoire d'alléger un peu l'ambiance tendue entre les différents protagonistes... **  
**Plantée comme un nain de jardin ?! Alors même si une partie de moi compatit pleinement, une autre ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser de cette expression, qui est particulièrement bien imagée ! Yessss, Pyro reprend ses publications, elles sont rares mais toujours aussi agréables à lire, ça alimente le fandom français ^^ Merci pour ta review, à très vite pour la suite...**

* * *

 _ **On se revoit dans deux semaines :) Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !**_


	15. Reddition

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Kid prend quelques vacances pour le moment, il prépare ses punchlines pour sa prochaine sortie avec Doc La Mort._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et toutes vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire, c'est toujours aussi sympa à lire et certains d'entre vous me donnent des sueurs froides dans leur développement ; vous avez l'imagination trop fertile pour votre propre bien !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture avec ce chapitre ; chère Crow, tu es_** _ **en bas de page, et...**_

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

 **Jour 27. Reddition.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
11 heures._

Ace était occupé à réajuster la caméra quand un geignement résonna dans son dos, presque imperceptible pour des oreilles non-entraînées ; il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et contempla le corps étendu sur le matelas, le remuement léger de ses membres, l'étirement subtil de ses doigts. Il descendit de son escabeau et traversa la petite pièce pour rejoindre le lit, où les paupières de Luffy papillonnaient dans la clarté de la matinée largement entamée. Il fronça les sourcils, grimaça et tourna la tête, ses yeux vitreux croisant ceux de son infirmier, qui se pencha pour l'observer de plus près, méfiant.

En quatre jours, il avait appris que Kid était le meilleur des comédiens au monde, surclassant jusqu'à Lami qui était pourtant la _numero uno_ dans son domaine ; il avait tenté de les berner un nombre incalculable de fois, de jour comme de nuit, et Ace n'était plus d'humeur pour ce genre de petits jeux.

\- … Ace… ? marmonna Luffy en faisant le point sur son visage.

\- Moi-même. Bien dormi ?

\- … on est où ?

\- Dans une cellule de confinement.

\- … Kid… ?

\- Kid, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, dépité.  
Il avait salement merdé.

\- … quel jour on est ?

\- Jeudi.

Cinq jours.  
Cinq jours d'inconscience pour lui, cinq jours d'emprisonnement pour Kid.  
Et avec cette notion s'ajoutait une multitude de questions : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant son absence ? Qu'est-ce que Kid avait bien pu faire, coincé entre ces murs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait valu un tel traitement ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux quand Ace se rapprocha de lui, suivit son regard jusqu'à son bras, où il remarqua la présence d'une perfusion – il n'osait même pas imaginer quel cirque c'avait dû être pour brancher ça sur son alter-ego.

\- C'est quoi ? souffla-t-il en regardant son infirmier réajuster la poche et s'assurer que le cathéter demeurait à sa place.

\- Inhibiteur d'adrénaline. De quoi éviter que Kid ne sorte de cette pièce.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher Kid de faire étalage de sa force pour se sortir de ce carcan qui le retenait cloué au lit – parce que, sans doute aucun, il en était largement capable si on le laissait faire usage de ses pleines capacités.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir… ?

\- Je vais dire à Law que tu es réveillé. Il viendra te voir et c'est lui qui prendra la décision. Comment tu te sens… ? murmura Ace en tendant une main pour repousser ses mèches de son front moite.

\- … vaseux.

\- Je vais demander à Magellan de te préparer quelque chose. Essaye de te détendre, d'accord… ?

Luffy acquiesça, le regarda faire un dernier tour de la pièce et s'éloigner vers la porte, avant de lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- … et ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne t'en veut, sourit-il avant de sortir, le battant se verrouillant derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

Après les journées passées à poireauter en attendant que Law daigne s'intéresser à lui, il s'attendait à devoir tuer le temps, coincé sur ce lit avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées embrouillées et tumultueuses, comme à chacun de ses éveils de conscience. L'avenir proche lui donna tort, toutefois : quand bien même il n'avait aucune notion du temps passé, faute d'horloge présente dans la pièce, il pouvait au moins se fier à la lente déclinaison du soleil via les ombres sur les murs – pas plus d'une heure ne passa avant que la porte ne se rouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur un des derniers visages qu'il avait vus avant de sombrer, une fois de plus.

Law referma sur son passage et s'approcha du lit, tirant la chaise à sa portée jusqu'à Luffy, s'installant à quelques centimètres de lui – bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.  
Le silence s'étira entre eux, se maintenant pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Luffy refusant obstinément de baisser les siens, les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation toujours aussi frais dans un coin de son crâne.

\- … plus de peur que de mal… ? tenta Luffy.

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Vous comptez me laisser cloué à ce plumard… ?

Law esquissa un sourire bref et sortit une lampe de sa poche, se penchant sur lui pour examiner ses yeux ; Luffy se plia à l'exercice sans broncher, ouvrant la bouche quand il tira sur son menton, tournant la tête quand il examina ses oreilles – pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait, mais il ne se sentait pas de contredire la seule personne capable de lui redonner son illusion de liberté.

Le psychiatre poursuivit son examen, prenant son pouls, sortant un stéthoscope de sa blouse pour écouter sa respiration, qu'il s'efforça de garder lente et mesurée ; Law resta silencieux, ses yeux gris rivés dans les siens – Luffy resta immobile, contemplant son visage impassible, le léger pli de ses sourcils indiquant sa concentration, les lignes de ses tatouages dont il percevait une partie sous le col de sa chemise immaculée.  
Lentement, Law se redressa et raccrocha l'appareil autour de son cou, prenant son temps pour considérer Luffy de longs instants avant de croiser bras et jambes, dans une attitude réfléchie et quelque peu fermée.

\- Dis-moi, Luffy.

\- … Mmn ?

\- … c'est quoi, ton but ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et affronta son regard, une lueur d'impertinence au fond de ses prunelles.

\- C'est quoi, cette question ?

\- On ne va pas recommencer le fiasco du bureau. Réponds-moi.

\- J'ai pas choisi de venir ici. Comment je pourrais avoir un but ?

\- On en a tous un. Tu es loin d'être idiot, Luffy, et tu as compris depuis longtemps que ta vie ne pourra pas être celle que tu t'es imaginée ces dernières années. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois : quel est ton but, maintenant ?

\- … j'en ai aucune idée, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses jambes. … j'crois que j'me balance pas mal de ce qu'il peut m'arriver.

Et peut-être, par cet aveu, venait-il de confirmer ce que Law devait pressentir : il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de contrôler Kid, au fond.

\- … j'ai envie de te faire confiance, soupira Law. Mais est-ce que tu comprends mon hésitation ?

\- Alors flinguez-moi, murmura l'adolescent. Qu'on en finisse.

\- J'ai bien mieux en réserve pour toi qu'une mort à vingt ans. La seule question qui demeure est celle que je viens de soulever : je ne sais pas si je peux te libérer sans évaluer toutes les conséquences que cela aurait.

\- Je ne peux pas vous promettre que Kid ne reviendra pas.

\- Je le sais. Mais il faut que tu me laisses essayer de te soigner. Et si je n'ai pas ton entière coopération, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te relâcher, et de relâcher Kid par extension.

Luffy hocha la tête, et Law prit ce geste comme un assentiment ; il dégrafa les sangles qui retenaient ses membres et le ceinturaient en long et en large, lentement mais sûrement. Ses mains étaient froides contre sa peau qui lui paraissait brûlante, son toucher ferme et délicat à la fois : la prise de celui qui savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il ne fallait sous-estimer à aucun prix.  
La pression des brides s'amenuisa et Luffy remua doigts et orteils, levant les bras pour s'étirer longuement et déplier ses jambes ; Law le regarda faire, se contentant de le suivre des yeux quand il s'assit au bord du lit.  
Il apprécia la sensation du carrelage sous ses pieds engourdis, inspira profondément et se hissa pour se redresser ; sa vision s'étrécit, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il retomba sur le matelas dans un grincement sonore, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, il perçut la voix de Law lui rappeler qu'il n'était nourri que par la perfusion et qu'il était beaucoup trop faible pour espérer pouvoir se lever pleinement avant quelques heures et une alimentation correcte.

 _« Et ça t'aurait écorché la gueule de me le dire plus tôt, connard… ? »_ songea Luffy en sentant les mains du psychiatre le réajuster sur le lit, loin du bord qu'il l'attirait comme le ferait un gouffre sans fond.

\- Je vais te faire porter à manger. Kid a refusé d'ingérer quoi que ce soit.

\- … m'étonne pas.

Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit son talkie-walkie, l'amenant à ses lèvres pour chuchoter à l'interlocuteur – Ace, peut-être – de ramener un petit déjeuner tardif de la cantine ; il n'y eut pas de réponse à l'autre bout, mais il ne semblait pas en attendre une, de toute manière. Il reprit son observation silencieuse, pensif, ses yeux scrutant chacun de ses gestes. Il le regarda se frotter les yeux et s'adosser à son oreiller, chancelant, le visage brouillé de fatigue – tout autant de mimiques qu'il associait lentement à son patient 0, la personnalité principale qui occupait cette enveloppe.

Luffy ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ça, c'était l'évidence même, et il savait que cet état de fait n'était pas près de changer ; il allait avoir un travail incroyable à faire, mais la tâche était loin de l'inquiéter. Elle serait simplement plus longue que nécessaire. Il devait l'amadouer pour l'amener à tout lui donner.  
Un coup discret résonna à la porte, qui s'entrouvrit sur Ace, un plateau dans les mains ; aussitôt, l'odeur du chocolat chaud et des tartines beurrées monta à ses narines, déclenchant une faim incontrôlable – il regarda son infirmier arriver comme le messie et saliva en sentant le parfum envahir chaque recoin de la pièce : si Law voulait qu'il se trouve un but, il pouvait lui en fournir un dans l'immédiat, à savoir engloutir ça en un temps record.

\- Je te laisse déjeuner, annonça Law en se levant de sa chaise, tandis que l'infirmier déposait le repas au bord du lit. On se voit plus tard, Luffy. D'ici là, essaye de te reposer.

\- … j'y penserai.

Law sortit en réprimant un sourire en coin – décidément, ce gamin avait la tête plus dure que toutes les sécurités qui l'entouraient. Il échangea un regard avec Ace, qui en disait plus long que n'importe quel mot, et s'éloigna dans le couloir de son pas tranquille, songeant déjà à ce que serait leur prochaine séance, et ce qu'elle allait pouvoir leur apporter à tous les deux.

Luffy plongea le nez dans son bol et son gardien le regarda faire en souriant, bras croisés – ne plus avoir affaire à la maussaderie et aux insultes de Kid allait être reposant, et le travail n'en serait que plus serein dans cette aile-là, d'autant que l'adolescent n'allait pas tarder à réintégrer sa chambre si son état demeurait stable pour le reste de la journée. Law avait été clair, à ce sujet : lui et les autres, en tant qu'infirmiers, avaient un rôle limpide à jouer, c'était le sien qui était supposé être volontairement flou pour le patient. Cette tactique avait toujours fonctionné, jusque-là, et il n'allait pas se priver de la tester sur lui pour évaluer ses réactions.

\- Tu vas rester ici, aujourd'hui, et si tout se passe bien je te transfère dans ta chambre pour la nuit, lança Ace en sortant une enveloppe de derrière son dos, geste qui intrigua Luffy. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est arrivé hier matin.

\- … c'est quoi ?

\- Une lettre. J'ai pas le niveau de Shiliew mais on dirait une écriture de fille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit le pli et Luffy en reconnut l'expéditrice au premier coup d'œil – Nami. Il glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche de son pantalon et remercia Ace d'un sourire bref, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner ; il s'efforça de dissimuler son impatience, tant il avait hâte de lire les mots de sa sœur aînée, mais il préférait retarder ce moment à plus tard, quand il serait seul et qu'il pourrait profiter pleinement de sa lecture, sans personne pour l'observer.

Et parlant de lettre et d'écriture, la demande qu'il avait faite à Ace quelques jours auparavant lui revint en mémoire, non sans une pointe d'urgence qui lui pinça le ventre d'une manière bien familière.

\- Dites, Ace… ?

\- Mmn.

\- C'est… OK pour les cahiers ? hésita-t-il, feignant l'air détaché en reprenant une bouchée de pain.

\- Ils sont sur ton bureau. Si je te ramène vers dix-huit heures, ça te laissera assez de temps pour griffonner ce que tu veux avant que je ne récupère le crayon et que ça ne soit l'extinction des feux.

\- … vous pouvez vraiment pas me le laisser… ?

\- Désolé, Luffy, se contenta de sourire l'infirmier.

C'était mieux que rien, de toute évidence, mais attendre ce soir lui paraissait déjà terriblement frustrant.

Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il avait déjà patienté près d'un mois et qu'il n'était pas à quelques heures près, mais il savait que malgré tout, il resterait terriblement humain ; et que, par conséquence, plus proche était l'échéance, plus longues paraissaient les minutes qui l'en séparaient.

\- C'est quand, la prochaine séance avec Law ?

\- Il a des rendez-vous avec les autres patients à honorer. Tu pourras le voir dans quelques temps.

\- … Papa est déjà au courant ?

\- C'est pour ça que Law a mis un peu de temps à venir. Ils sont restés un bon moment au téléphone pour s'organiser.

Ce qui lui rappela immanquablement qu'il avait raté celui de la semaine précédente, prévu l'après-midi ; frustrant à bloc, ça aussi, d'autant que son père avait dû être déçu, au minimum, et angoissé, au pire. Il se sentait crétin, et c'était une raison de plus d'en vouloir à Kid, mais il devait résolument avancer, comme l'avait sous-entendu Law, à demi-mots : ressasser le passé était inutile. Ça ne ramènerait pas plus Vivi que ça ne réparerait tout ce que Kid avait fait, et il était temps pour lui de reprendre le dessus sur ce qu'il pouvait encore contrôler.

À commencer par le sociopathe qui faisait les cent pas dans un coin de son crâne, en attendant son heure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Même jour ; bureau de Trafalgar Law._

Law releva la tête de ses dossiers quand des coups résonnèrent à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Lami et son expression indéchiffrable pour qui ne savait pas l'interpréter ; or, c'était ce que Law faisait de mieux, ici – et sa sœur n'échappait pas à la règle.

Elle referma derrière elle et rejoignit son bureau, y déposant une liasse de papiers de taille appréciable, dont l'aspect parfois jauni et corné lui donna les informations nécessaire sur leur contenu ; de toute évidence, il s'agissait des documents qu'il avait demandés à Shanks, et qui venaient de lui parvenir de San Francisco et de l'état de Rio de Janeiro, au Brésil.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu collecter pour toi. Satisfait ?

\- … ils ont été plus réactifs que je ne le pensais, à Rio, murmura Law en feuilletant ce qui se présentait à lui.

\- Papa a toujours des accointances avec le maire, ça m'a un _tout petit peu_ aidée, toussota-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, tirant le paquet à elle avant de le scinder en plusieurs tas. Là, c'est tout ce qui concerne son bilan médical à son arrivée. Vaccins, traitements, soins, jusqu'au départ à San Francisco. Ici, ses résultats scolaires, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ; ils lui ont appris à lire et à écrire, le strict minimum, l'éducation n'était pas la priorité de la direction, c'était plutôt de leur donner de quoi manger et dormir convenablement si tu veux mon avis. Et ça, c'est le dossier relatif à son adoption, le bilan des visites avec Shanks. Il y en a eu deux, espacées de deux semaines. Et réglo comme il faut, pas de passe-droit ou de bidouillage administratif. Il a fait ça dans les règles de l'art, même après la mort de sa femme.

\- … de quoi est morte Belmer, déjà ?

\- Cancer. Elle n'a rien connu de Luffy, ils n'ont eu que le temps de poser une demande d'adoption avant qu'elle ne meure, indiqua Lami en désignant le dossier modifié, où Shanks n'apparaissait plus que sous un seul nom pour la requête révisée.

Law contempla les photographies prises par l'équipe soignante au moment de l'arrivée de Luffy à l'orphelinat.  
Crasseux, l'air terrifié et les yeux bordés de larmes.  
Environ cinq ans, d'après les dates griffonnées sur les papiers ; il parcourut les annotations du regard, constatant que son année de naissance avait été donnée arbitrairement en fonction des analyses dentaires et des radiographies osseuses réalisées après sa prise en charge.  
A en juger les notes suivantes, c'était également l'orphelinat qui avait déterminé sa date d'anniversaire, à savoir le 5 mai – le jour où ils l'avaient trouvé, ni plus ni moins. Avant ça, aucune trace de Luffy sur cette Terre, à croire qu'il était tombé du ciel.

Question de culture générale, Law avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas impossible que Luffy ne possède aucun extrait de naissance, s'il était né dans des conditions extrêmement défavorisées, et que par conséquent, il n'existait rien sur ses parents biologiques, qui pouvaient se trouver Dieu seul savait où, s'ils étaient seulement encore vivants.  
Et c'était par là qu'il devait creuser.  
Dans le cas de l'adolescent, sa dissociation de la personnalité pouvait avoir été initiée par des événements bien antérieurs à sa venue en Californie, tout comme elle avait pu se poursuivre bien après, cet aspect-là restait à déterminer.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de creuser un peu plus, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant son arrivée ? J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'infos. Cinq ans, c'est déjà vieux, il a pu se passer n'importe quoi avant ça.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Autre chose ?

\- … tu peux me faire un café ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire retors.

\- Tu m'as prise pour Ace ou quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers la sortie, non sans lui jeter un regard torve par-dessus son épaule. … Avec ou sans sucre ?

\- Sans. Tu es parfaite, sœurette, lança-t-il avant que la porte ne claque, secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

Son petit pari avec Monet courait toujours ; le troisième habitant qui créchait dans la jolie tête de son patient s'obstinait à ne pas pointer le bout de son nez, à ce qu'il en savait. Toutes les observations caméras et réelles de Luffy, ces derniers jours, n'avaient pas conduit à d'autres conclusions que celles sur la présence avérée de Kid, et il restait sur sa faim – il avait pensé, un temps, que la condition de détention physique forcée sur ce lit inconfortable allait forcer Kid à rendre brièvement les armes et laisser la place au numéro ter, mais il était loin du compte.

Monet n'avait pas ménagé son client, et il était prêt à parier que, de la même manière qu'il fallait un catalyseur à Kid, il en fallait un pour l'Autre.

Et là reposait toutes les subtilités dont il allait avoir besoin pour le faire sortir de sa tanière ; Law n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était capable, alors que le meurtre de Vivi et les deux tentatives d'évasion – ici et dans Texas – de Kid lui avaient donné un bon aperçu de ce que cet énergumène-là était capable de faire en peu de temps si on lui en laissait les moyens. Monet l'avait elle-même souligné, des semaines auparavant : elle préférait se méfier de l'eau endormie, et Law n'était que trop bien placé pour savoir qu'elle avait entièrement raison, pour le coup.

Pris d'une illumination soudaine, il fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'aux commodes derrière lui et ouvrit ses tiroirs, fouillant à la lettre « M » pour en sortir ce qu'il avait accumulé sur Luffy avant son entrée à la clinique ; il étala sur son sous-main toutes les informations qui concernaient sa scolarité récente, à savoir son lycée et son admission à la faculté, et étudia toutes les matières et toutes les options qu'il avait étudiées ces dernières années.  
Biologie, mathématiques, sciences, physique… pour les langues, hors l'anglais obligatoire, il s'était orienté sur le portugais, ce qui n'étonnait pas le psychiatre puisque c'était sa langue natale et, qu'à en croire Shanks, il la maîtrisait à la perfection et pouvait récupérer une excellente note sur son bulletin sans trop se fatiguer. Law poursuivit sa lecture et tomba sur une deuxième langue, à savoir le japonais. Curieux, mais pas impossible – il était sûr que, dans le package envoyé par Shanks, un ou deux manga traînaient dans les colis, ce choix n'était pas incohérent mais il voulait tout de même questionner Luffy sur le sujet.

Venait le moment des activités extra-scolaires, où Law trouva sans surprise des sports de combat et autres arts martiaux, comme le muay-thaï, le kendô et le ninjutsu ; cours suivis avec assiduité jusqu'à son jugement à San Francisco.

La porte se rouvrit sur Lami, deux tasses à la main – une pour lui, une pour elle. Timing parfait : pile au moment où il allait se lever et rejoindre Luffy dans sa cellule d'isolement.

\- Tu tombes bien.

\- Mmn ?

\- J'allais retourner voir Luffy, j'ai des questions pour lui.

\- Fiche-lui un peu la paix, soupira-t-elle avant de porter son café à ses lèvres. Tu l'as assez chatouillé comme ça. Laisse-le respirer, sinon tu ne vas rien en tirer.

\- C'est toi, la psy ?

\- Non, je suis juste ton cerveau de secours. Et ton intellect en rab' te dit de lâcher du leste. Dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé ?

Elle s'installa sur son bureau, jambes croisées, penchée vers lui avec l'air habituel qu'elle arborait quand quelque chose piquait sa curiosité. Et c'était assez rare pour être souligné et remarqué.  
Law reposa ses liasses de papiers et retira ses lunettes, les posant sur les piles qui s'étalaient devant lui, se frottant les yeux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Ses options en cours. Ça ne colle pas. Les… personnalités… ne font pas qu'intervenir quand ça leur chante. Il y a autre chose.

\- Ses matières sont trop hétérogènes ?

\- C'est chaotique. Il y a un peu de tout. Mais ces trois-là ne se subissent pas mutuellement, ils _cohabitent_. Ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Lami acquiesça lentement ; leur cursus était différent, mais elle avait assez assisté aux monologues de son frère pour savoir à quoi il pouvait faire référence.

\- Donc… Kid aurait le droit de sortir et de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, pour peu qu'il accepte de laisser le champ libre à Luffy ? résuma la jeune femme en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

\- Dans le genre. Ils ont… leur propre hiérarchie, leurs accords, des… règles, peut-être. Kid a dû dépasser les bornes, pour la fille Néfertari, bien plus que ce que Luffy doit être habitué à gérer.

\- … tu penses que ce n'est pas un coup d'essai ?

\- J'en suis certain. Il faut que je regarde s'il y a eu… d'autres cas de disparitions, ou des meurtres non élucidés dans le même périmètre.

\- … jusqu'à quel point Shanks trempe là-dedans ? hasarda-t-elle après un long instant de silence, sourcil haussé, en agitant lentement son breuvage, ses yeux rivés sur le liquide tourbillonnant, elle aussi absorbée dans ses pensées.

Cette question-là, Law la réservait pour plus tard.

C'était une de celles qu'il avait prévu de poser au Gouverneur, quand il le verrait – et il en était certain, de ça. Tout cela relevait d'une affaire bien plus ancienne et complexe qu'elle ne le semblait, à première vue.  
De toute manière, aucune personne de cette famille n'avait quoi que ce soit à craindre venant de sa part en ce qui concernait tout ce que Luffy et ou Kid avaient pu faire avant d'entrer à la clinique ; secret professionnel oblige, ils auraient très bien pu assassiner Kennedy qu'il n'en aurait jamais rien dit. La seule exception permettant à Law de briser cette loi tenait dans le fait que Luffy pouvait représenter un danger à venir pour quelqu'un : s'il en avait l'intime conviction, le psychiatre pouvait alors passer outre cette règle qui devenait caduque, et en informer les autorités supérieures.

Sauf qu'ici, c'était lui, l'autorité supérieure, et qu'il ne permettrait pas que du mal soit fait à l'un de ses employés ou de ses patients.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, à présent, c'était se pencher sur le problème, et débusquer cette identité de plus pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. De toute sa carrière, même encore longue à venir, il n'avait pas pu observer un tel nombre de personnalités multiples. Comme il en avait déjà brièvement discuté avec Monet, ces cas-là demeuraient souvent théoriques, et avoir le loisir d'en être le psychiatre était bien trop rare.

Tôt ou tard, il devrait rendre visite à Shanks, Nami et Sabo, et ce jour était susceptible d'arriver plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Sortant son portable de sa blouse, il composa le numéro d'Ace et attendit patiemment que son infirmier décroche – il souhaitait que cette conversation ait un peu plus de discrétion que les ordres et demandes habituelles dans leur talkie-walkie.

\- _Ouais ?_

\- Tu es où ?

\- _Dans la chambre de Luffy, je fais une dernière vérification avant ce soir._

\- Emmène-le maintenant.

\- _... tu voulais pas attendre la fin de journée ?_

\- Maintenant, Ace. Tu lui laisses le stylo et le cahier, tu sors de la pièce, et tu m'actives la caméra.

\- _Bien, votre majesté_ , grogna sa voix à l'autre bout du combiné, avant de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie.

Law ignora le sarcasme – fait dont il avait l'habitude, avec Ace – et rangea son téléphone, soutenant le regard de sa sœur rivé dans le sien.  
Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, là, dans l'immédiat ; à l'énigme de représentaient Luffy, Kid et cet Autre ? Aux conséquences de leur présence dans cette clinique, qu'elles touchent aussi bien les patients que le personnel ?

\- ... tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-il en affrontant ses yeux clairs.

Elle avait parfaitement saisi où il voulait en venir, et Law était certain que le silence qui s'étirait entre eux pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons.  
Lentement, elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front, distante, comme à son habitude, une expression indéchiffrable peignant ses traits ; sa main s'attarda sur sa joue, dans un geste presque tendre dont il savait qu'il n'en était rien, et un léger sourire en coin étira sa joue.

\- Non. Je veux juste que tu fasses ce que tu penses être le mieux, en ton âme et conscience.

\- … cette expression ne te sied pas du tout, Lami.

\- Et comment…, s'esclaffa-t-elle en descendant de son perchoir, laissant tomber son gobelet vide dans la poubelle. Détends-toi, Law. Et va regarder les caméras avec Ace, ça va t'occuper, plutôt que de rester là à mouriner.

Pour sûr qu'il était susceptible d'en apprendre davantage de cette manière, puisque Luffy semblait prêt à se braquer dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, mais il avait encore trop de choses à potasser sur la scolarité de son patient et ce que pouvaient lui apporter les papiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau.  
Le travail allait s'avérer indécemment minutieux, mais Law était habitué à ce genre d'exercice ; c'était presque ce qui lui avait le plus plu, pendant ses études : chercher, encore et encore, traquer jusqu'à trouver.

Quand il rejoignit Ace, dans le courant de l'après-midi, Luffy avait réintégré sa chambre sans faire d'histoire ; Shachi et Penguin s'étaient occupés de son transfert, qui s'était déroulé sans encombre, pendant que l'infirmier procédait aux dernières vérifications d'usage, et Bonney s'était occupée de remettre en état la cellule de confinement, en cas de nouveau dérapage.  
Law entra dans la salle de surveillance et referma la porte derrière lui dans un bruit feutré, trouvant Ace confortablement assis dans sa chaise, chevilles croisées sur la table, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui donnait un aperçu HD de ce qu'il se passait entre les 4 murs de la cellule de leur nouveau patient.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- Comme tu te plais à nous le rappeler, je suis pas le psy, ici, mais je pense que ça va t'intéresser. On voit pas grand-chose, en soit, mais je pense avoir compris l'importance des cahiers, murmura Ace en jouant avec son allumette au coin de ses lèvres.

Law s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche et contempla l'image, où le reflet monochrome de Luffy était penché sur le petit bureau laissé à sa disposition, crayon en main, noircissant les pages ligne par ligne d'une écriture rapide et saccadée, témoin de son empressement.  
Si même Ace avait deviné, alors Law savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie en ce qui concernait ces trois loustics-là.

\- ... ils vont mettre du temps à répondre, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras. Law, faut qu'on lui laisse les crayons, cette nuit, quitte à ce que quelqu'un garde son cul vissé sur cette chaise pour surveiller ce qu'il se passe.

\- D'accord avec toi. Mais c'est toi qui vas lui annoncer que c'est OK pour les garder.

\- Tu veux toujours jouer la carte de l'ère glaciaire ?

\- ... je veux surtout que toi, tu aies son entière confiance, corrigea le psychiatre en regardant Luffy fermer le cahier, pourtant très loin d'être plein, et en ouvrir un deuxième.

Un cahier par personnalité.

Pour l'adolescent, il était clair qu'un distingo s'opérait entre ceux qui arpentaient les recoins de son crâne, et qu'il prenait un soin particulier à ne pas les confondre. En un mot comme en cent, Luffy traitait ses personnalités alternatives comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel humain ; ce petit manège amena Law à se questionner, une fois de plus, sur la date d'apparition des deux autres, sur le fonctionnement qu'ils avaient mis en place, comme suggéré avec Lami un peu plus tôt. À s'interroger sur leur hiérarchie, leur élément déclencheur respectif, leur fonction première et, surtout, la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là.

La technique d'approche, maintenant.

Lui rentrer dedans et le mettre au pied du mur, pour qu'il avoue l'identité de son second alter-ego, ou l'amener à se confier en douceur, en prenant toutes les pincettes nécessaires ? Compliqué à définir, et tout aussi risqué de trancher. Est-ce que Luffy était au courant que la troisième personnalité avait été débusquée, ou est-ce qu'il croyait que seul Kid avait été mis en lumière ? De toute évidence, il ignorait la présence des caméras, à moins qu'il n'en ait strictement rien à faire d'être vu en train de suivre son petit rituel – parce que cette méthode était rodée, Law en avait la certitude.

\- J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose, avec Lami.

\- Mmn… ?

\- Ses cours. Matières hétéroclites.

\- Ses cahiers ne font que confirmer ce que tu pensais déjà ? souligna Ace en faisant passer son allumette d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche.

\- C'est l'idée. Et je pense qu'il joue beaucoup plus finement que ce qu'on pensait.

\- … tu crois qu'il a un accord avec Kid ?

\- … oui et non, modéra Law en croisant les jambes, sans lâcher l'écran du regard. Je mets ma main à couper que Luffy ne cautionne pas les horreurs qu'il a pu faire, mais que dans une certaine mesure…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant qu'il était inutile de développer davantage.  
Ace ne commenta pas plus, reportant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran ; lui non plus n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette situation, et la partie la plus curieuse de son cerveau crevait d'envie à l'idée de voir ce qui pouvait se passer, juste pour voir comment Law allait se mesurer à ce nouveau défi.

\- Ça me démange. J'ai envie de jouer carte sur table, murmura le psychiatre.

\- … avec Luffy ? Lui dire que tu sais pour l'autre ?

\- Absolument. Et le forcer à sortir son nez de là.

\- … trop tôt. Attends demain matin. Je parie que Kid pointera son nez quand il dormira, sourit Ace en se balançant lentement sur sa chaise.

\- Qui est de garde, cette nuit ?

\- Bonney jusqu'à trois heures, Teach jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. Briefe-les sur le sujet, ils rateront pas le coche si l'occasion se présente. Si ce que tu penses est vraiment en train de se passer, ces trois-là remettent en route une mécanique bien huilée. La seule chose qui change, c'est le terrain de jeu.

Le mot était peut-être mal choisi, parce que Law était certain que Luffy ne tirait aucun amusement de cette situation, mais l'image n'en était pas moins correcte : l'adolescent réinstaurait sa routine, il en jurerait, quand bien même l'environnement différait.  
À l'écran, Luffy ferma les cahiers et alla les glisser sous son matelas, laissant le stylo bien en évidence sur le bureau – preuve d'une bonne foi pour démontrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poignarder qui que ce soit avec, ou autre partie d'une coutume connue de lui seul en ces murs ?

Si les choses se passaient comme tous deux semblaient le pressentir, Kid rappliquerait pour commenter tout ce qui était couché sur le papier et, avec un peu de chance, le troisième pourrait se manifester à son tour, pour peu que les conditions soient réunies, ou que le sommeil de Luffy et les variations hormonales qui en découlaient soient raccords pour permettre à une des personnalités de faire son entrée.

\- Tu l'as débusqué où, son autre… ? murmura Ace en croisant les mains derrière la tête, éternel désinvolte.

\- Une des vidéos de Monet. Kid s'efface, et lui prend le relai. Ça me laisse penser que… comment dire ça vulgairement… ? soupira Law en se passant une main sur le visage. … que Kid, jusqu'à un certain point, maîtrise ses propres allées et venues. Il y a forcément un déclencheur, mais je sais que je vais pouvoir travailler dessus avec quelques séances d'hypnose, parce que Luffy doit être réceptif à ce genre de stimulations.

\- C'était quoi, son rôle, à l'autre ?

\- Il y a une facette semblable à Kid, parce qu'il les protège. Dans une certaine mesure, seulement, je suppose, Kid a l'air parfaitement capable de prendre le dessus.

\- … cas extrême ? hasarda l'infirmier.

\- Il doit y avoir de ça. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Soit je le fais sortir par la négociation…

\- … soit tu lui rentres dedans, compléta Ace avec un sourire en coin que Law lui connaissait bien, désormais.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 28.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
01 heure du matin._

Bonney tourna une des pages de son livre, un de ceux que Law lui avait conseillé de parcourir à temps perdu – Veronika décide de mourir, de Paulo Coelho. Le titre l'avait longtemps rebutée, mais une fois la lecture commencée, elle n'avait pas pu s'en détacher – et dans lequel elle s'efforçait de se plonger malgré les coups d'œil jetés aux caméras avec la régularité d'une horloge suisse : son boulot avant tout.

La consigne de Law était claire mais, prudence oblige, Shachi était également sur le qui-vive avec les caméras des couloirs, là où elle se focalisait essentiellement sur la surveillance de la chambre de leur nouveau patient.  
Elle ne s'était pas encore fait une idée sur cet énergumène, attendant d'en savoir plus avant de le cataloguer correctement ; néanmoins, elle en savait assez pour ne pas se faire avoir au premier sourire attendrissant – parce que, clairement, le dénommé Kid était passé pro dans l'art de se faire passer pour Luffy et d'en tirer un maximum d'avantages.  
Faire la différence entre les deux était ardu, sans être impossible, mais allait demander un peu plus d'entraînement et de cas pratiques auxquels se confronter, avec en parfait exemple les derniers jours passés à le scruter sous toutes les coutures.

L'horloge incrémenta une minute supplémentaire, dans un silence total et une parfaite immobilité aux caméras, et Bonney se replongea dans sa lecture pour une poignée de secondes de plus, non sans laisser une partie non-négligeable de son cerveau divaguer sur tous les patients qui occupaient les chambres de la clinique. Tout le monde était curieux d'en savoir plus sur le nouvel arrivé, d'autant que Luffy était resté quasiment invisible à leurs yeux – gardé à l'écart jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Law, mis en quarantaine complète depuis la manifestation de Kid – et que le seul à pouvoir prétendre à ce genre de traitement était Dellinger, un autre pensionnaire autorisé à sortir une fois le soleil couché.

Et dont il était préférable que la route ne croise pas celle de l'alter-ego de Luffy, au risque de se retrouver avec des cadavres de plus sur les bras.

Sugar, celle dont Bonney avait principalement la charge, était elle aussi intriguée par le jeune homme fraîchement interné et la harcelait de questions à son propos, au point que Law ait jugé nécessaire de la voir plus vite que prévu pour comprendre les raisons de cet intérêt si soudain – cette gamine était intenable, et nul doute qu'elle demanderait encore, dès son réveil, à voir Luffy pour le bombarder de questions.

Un mouvement, sur l'écran droit central, attira son attention – elle y coula un regard en biais et suspendit sa lecture en voyant les draps chuter au sol, dans la chambre de Luffy ; posant son livre sur le plan de travail, elle laissa sa chaise glisser jusqu'à la seule image changeante, à cette heure de la nuit, et scruta la silhouette assise dans le lit défait. La main se glissa sous le matelas, fouilla un instant et en sortit les cahiers sur lesquels Ace lui avait fait un topo concis mais suffisant : quelques pas à travers la chambre, et l'intéressé s'installa au bureau, allumant l'applique murale au passage, parcourant les pages du regard. L'expression indéchiffrable de son visage lui donna l'impression d'avoir affaire à un parfait étranger, diamétralement opposé au sourire qu'elle avait déjà pu voir accroché aux lèvres de Luffy.

Elle patienta encore, le temps pour lui de terminer sa lecture, et attendit qu'il saisisse le crayon pour se mettre à écrire à son tour pour sortir son talkie et s'aligner sur la fréquence de Shachi, en théorie éveillé dans une salle à l'autre bout du bâtiment, bien plus proche des chambres qu'elle.

\- … T'es réveillé… ? murmura-t-elle dans le micro.

\- _Un peu, mon n'veu_ , chuchota-t-il après un grésillement. _Tu te fais chier, toi aussi ? J'me ferais bien une bataille nava–_

\- Allume la 52.

Le cliquetis du clavier, quasi immédiat, lui confirma qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

\- … _ah_ , lâcha-t-il après un long silence, avant de lui redonner la communication.

\- Je vais réveiller Law.

\- _OK, je garde un œil sur lui._

Elle se leva et quitta son poste, sortant de la pièce confinée qu'elle laissa se verrouiller derrière elle, empruntant le couloir le plus proche pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs, là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait leur supérieur : son bureau.  
Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle arriva sur le palier concerné et frappa au battant, patientant quelques instants avant de pousser la porte dans un léger grincement : il faisait nuit, à l'intérieur, hormis la minuscule veilleuse qui éclairait faiblement le divan sur lequel Law était étendu, livre sur la poitrine – Le Démon, d'Hubert Selby, cette fois.  
Ben tiens.  
Si étonnant.

Elle s'approcha aussi silencieusement qu'il lui était possible de le faire et resta, un long instant, à le contempler enfin endormi – il était rare que Law ferme l'œil ; il était toujours le premier levé et le dernier couché, dans la clinique, tours de garde exclus, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient les meilleurs témoins de ses nuits blanches ou chaotiques. C'est avec un peu d'amertume qu'elle se résigna à le réveiller, ennuyée à l'idée d'interrompre un sommeil visiblement bien parti ; Bonney se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le secouant prudemment, retenant le livre qui manqua tomber au sol.

\- ... hé, Law, souffla-t-elle.

Le mouvement derrière ses paupières lui indiqua qu'il rêvait, et elle se demanda brièvement de quoi pouvaient être peuplés les songes de Trafalgar Law, après avoir passé des heures à engranger des centaines d'informations morbides.  
Elle insista, se risquant à passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour lui frotter doucement l'arrière de la tête, dans un geste qu'elle espérait assez significatif pour le sortir du sommeil.

\- ... Law. Réveille-toi. Luffy est debout.

Après un instant de latence, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur ses prunelles dilatées, encore brouillées d'une nuit trop courte ; elles se figèrent sur elle et Bonney sursauta quand Law se redressa brusquement, le souffle court, tendant le bras pour attraper ses chaussures et les enfiler dans la foulée.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? lança-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

\- Quelques minutes à peine. Prends ton temps, tu viens de–

\- Tu as prévenu Shachi ?

\- ... il est au courant, oui, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant pour rejoindre la porte.

Au fond, jamais elle ne comprendrait la distance que Law mettait entre lui et les autres ; cette dernière minute était encore une preuve de son acharnement à vouloir tout scinder, tout dissocier, sans s'accorder la moindre minute de répit dans sa quête personnelle.

Le psychiatre se leva de son divan et quitta son bureau plus vite encore que Bonney, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, parcourant les couloirs au pas de course – la règle du silence ne s'appliquait pas ici et il semblait vouloir tirer profit de cet avantage, à voir l'empressement qu'il avait à se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

À l'écran, Luffy était toujours à sa place, à savoir au bureau ; plus calme que son supérieur, Bonney prit place aux côtés de Law dont les yeux étaient déjà vissés sur l'image, où le jeune homme se trouvait toujours plongé dans une longue séance d'écriture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement...?

\- Il s'est réveillé, a sorti les cahiers du matelas et est venu s'installer là pour crayonner. Rien d'autre. Et si Shachi n'a pas appelé, c'est qu'il n'a pas dû faire autre chose en mon absence.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Profondément endormi. Comme toi quand je suis arrivée.

Law se contenta d'un léger sourire, une esquisse d'amusement, et tendit la main pour étreindre brièvement la sienne – ses doigts étaient glacés, comme d'ordinaire, et ce contact avait cessé de la surprendre depuis longtemps. Un coin de son cerveau se contentait de lui dire que Law avait simplement la même apparence à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Bonney. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- T-t-t. Sans commentaire.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire… ? tenta-t-elle en désignant l'écran d'un geste du menton.

\- Attendre, murmura-t-il en fixant son patient.

Son attention s'attarda sur l'image, son cerveau luttant pour sortir des brumes du sommeil en lui envoyant des signaux qu'il peinait à comprendre, après avoir si longtemps fermé les yeux – clairement, il tentait de lui faire passer un message, et il était horripilant de voir à quel point il galérait à former une pensée cohérente. Comme quoi, dormir n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue aujourd'hui.

Il contempla le cahier, Luffy penché sur les pages…  
… et sa main gauche, qui tenait le crayon avec assurance et écrivait inlassablement.  
Ah.  
Kid.

Il sourit, menton dans la main, et le regarda un long, très long moment ; assez pour que Bonney se replonge dans son livre, en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents aux autres caméras, entre deux bâillements prononcés ; assez pour que Teach vienne la relever à 03 heures du matin, en silence, son propre bouquin à la main ; et assez pour que Luffy ne se fige, à l'écran, après avoir refermé son cahier.  
Law retint son souffle, croisant les doigts, sous le regard amusé de Teach qui haussa un sourcil entendu à son intention.

\- … vous vous sentez superstitieux, boss… ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai fait un pari et je ne compte pas le perdre, chuchota le psychiatre, sans ciller un seul instant.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, interminables pour Law, jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne bouge enfin et ne se saisisse du second cahier, qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver une page vierge, reprenant son crayon pour griffonner.  
Main droite.  
Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir s'il percevait une différence dans l'écriture qui se couchait sur le papier, mais la caméra ne permettait pas ce genre de précision.

Glissant sa chaise à l'autre bout du comptoir, il fouilla dans les fichiers sauvegardés pour ressortir les dernières heures enregistrées dans la chambre de Luffy et lança celles auxquelles il avait assisté dans l'après-midi, aux côtés d'Ace, faisant signe à Teach de se rapprocher. On y voyait le jeune homme occupé à écrire, passant d'un cahier à l'autre, courbé sur ses pages, l'écriture saccadée.

\- Ton avis, Teach.

\- … sur… ?

\- Luffy ici, et Luffy là, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'écran qui affichait le temps réel, sur leur droite.

L'infirmier recula son siège d'un bon mètre, ses yeux noirs allant d'un panel à l'autre, sans un mot, dans un silence complet ; Law l'imita, quand bien même il s'était déjà fait sa propre idée. Et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait un regard extérieur, pour être sûr que ni la fatigue, ni l'excitation, ni son autosuffisance ne venaient parasiter son analyse.

\- … Luffy est là, indiqua Teach en tendant le doigt vers le second écran. Le numéro trois est sur la 52. Ils se tiennent pas pareil, c'est… subtil, mais… c'est là. Indéniablement.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Vous comptez y aller ?

\- … trop tôt. Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Si je suis trop sur son dos, il va se fermer. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- … je pense que c'est vous le patron. Mais je pense surtout que vous devriez envisager d'aller vous pieuter, parce que vous avez quatre rendez-vous demain, et que vous allez vous endormir quand Sugar va vous mitrailler avec ses éternels "Pourquoi". Et qu'elle va encore se vexer, ajouta-t-il après un silence, non sans réprimer un sourire.

Dormir.

Il avait bien mieux à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus négliger le fait qu'il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour débusquer cette troisième personnalité, et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Satisfaire sa quête personnelle, et clouer le bec à Monet.

… et celui de Kid, au passage, avec un peu de chance.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests_ :**

 **Crow : Yop ! Ah, la procédure Montauk, un rapport avec les SCP qui m'absorbent pendant des heures parfois, leur lecture est infinie x) Si c'a permis à des lecteurs d'être curieux, je suis contente car ça en vaut la peine ! Kid en a encore sous la pédale, ça va venir, pour l'instant c'est son tour de chauffe, juste histoire de rappeler qu'il est là, et pour faire ses petits tours de magie peinards, comme il les aime. Pour Dellinger, en théorie ça sera développé plus tard dans la fiction mais si j'oublie, d'ici la fin de l'histoire, je broderai un petit aparté pour expliquer. Ta question sur Caesar m'a fait pensé que j'avais peut-être mal développé une idée, alors dans le doute je vais éclaircir : Kid n'a connu Caesar que pendant son interrogatoire, avec Monet, mais il ne le connaissait pas "d'encore avant", je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien... :o  
Law aime bien fouiner dans la vie des gens, ça l'intéresse bien, penses-tu... coincé dans l'asile 24/7, il n'a pas mieux à faire que creuser, creuser, encore et encore... Merci pour les dialogues ! Oooh, GTO, ça me rend toute nostalgique, tiens ! Il faut inonder Pyro de suggestion, pour que son esprit fertile ne trouve pas le repos, mouhaha~... A très bientôt, j'espère, merci pour cette review toujours si enthousiaste !  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve fin mars... Merci d'avoir lu !**_


	16. Ouverture

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _On tourne encore autour du pot pour les 2%, même si vous avez pu en avoir un autre aperçu.  
Promis, on approche de la délivrance, vous saurez bientôt de qui il s'agit. Nan, parce que bon, on va pas se voiler la face, ça va devenir compliqué de cacher son identité, là, j'arrête pas de manquer gaffer en répondant à vos reviews et je me frustre toute seule. Vous m'avez eue, à l'usure..._**

 ** _Nous restons encore dans le huis-clos de l'asile, pour ce chapitre ; le prochain sera différent. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, l_** ** _es guests sont en bas de page, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

 **Jour 37. Ouverture.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _15 heures._

Luffy ferma les yeux et croisa les mains derrière sa tête, savourant les rayons du soleil sur son visage ; la chaleur était bienvenue, malgré la moiteur de l'air, le clapotis des marais aux alentours lui rappelant vaguement le bruit de la mer, qu'il percevait depuis sa chambre, au Marina District de San Francisco.

Il était lessivé, après avoir passé la matinée à courir avec Ace le long de l'immense mur d'enceinte, mais cet exercice salutaire avait eu le mérite de lui vider complètement la tête, éloignant pour quelques heures les doutes, la crainte et la frustration, juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'autoriser une remise à zéro, même brève, de toutes les pensées tumultueuses qui ne trouvaient jamais le repos dans son crâne.

Il était certain qu'au fond, c'était exactement ce que voulait son psychiatre : lui donner des sueurs froides avec des hauts et des bas, d'une manière plus subtile mais pas si différente de Monet – il avait eu les détails en long, en large et en travers, assez pour savoir que les contusions et les marbrures sur sa peau n'étaient pas présentes par le plus pur hasard.

Sur le planning du matin, il avait eu l'indicible plaisir de constater qu'il avait le droit à deux heures de téléphone en fin de journée avec qui il le désirait ; les destinataires étaient tous trouvés, et il trépignait à l'idée de leur parler : un inépuisable carburant pour le long footing du matin. Près de trois semaines sans leur parler avait été une torture, mails il s'était abstenu de plaider sa cause auprès de Law, peu désireux d'avoir à rendre des comptes à cet homme dont il se méfiait toujours.

D'autant plus que, depuis un moment maintenant, le regard qu'il lui lançait ne lui laissait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait, derrière ses yeux gris.

Il savait.

Dans une certaine mesure, toutefois, Luffy en était certain, mais son autre secret ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute chez son psychiatre. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, toutefois, c'était de ne pas encore avoir eu le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Ace non plus n'avait pas une seule fois abordé le sujet, et il se demandait jusqu'à quel point ces deux-là étaient de mèche, même s'il devait reconnaître que s'ouvrir à son infirmier était beaucoup plus aisé qu'avec le médecin de cette clinique de fous.

Il perçut des pas, sur sa droite, attirant immédiatement son attention, toujours sur le qui-vive ; il rouvrit un œil et, à travers la lumière aveuglante du soleil, ajusta sa vision sur la petite silhouette qui se tenait face à lui, à contrejour.  
Il remit aussitôt un nom sur le visage à l'expression indéchiffrable qui le contemplait – la patiente de Bonney. Sugar.

\- … salut, marmonna-t-elle. J'peux m'asseoir ?

Il acquiesça et la regarda s'installer à une bonne distance de bras de lui, un panier entre ses jambes repliées en tailleur – rempli de raisins, pour ne pas changer. Elle ajusta sa capeline, lissa sa robe, et Luffy ne put réprimer un sourire en regardant se dodeliner les oreilles d'ourson sur sa capuche quand elle la rabattit sur sa tête.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à une personne extérieure aux aides-soignants, à une fillette de surcroît ; il ne lui donnait pas plus d'une dizaine d'années et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien plus à plaindre que lui, dans cette situation. Est-ce qu'elle aussi était coincée là à vie, ou ses semaines de présence n'étaient-elles que celles d'un séjour à moyen terme ?

\- … pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, ses yeux clairs rivés sur les autres pensionnaires éparpillés à travers la pelouse, à bonne distance d'eux.

\- J'ai fait de mauvaises choses, éluda-t-il.

Il surprit son regard exaspéré, le roulement de ses yeux, et se demanda soudainement si ce n'était pas lui, maintenant, le petit chaperon rouge ; elle transpirait une telle maturité, malgré son jeune âge, rien qu'à travers les expressions de son visage, qu'elle lui donnait la sensation d'être le gosse, dans leur duo.

\- S'te plaît. Tu vas pas m'impressionner.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- Onze ans, murmura-t-elle en plantant ses doigts dans les grains avant de les porter à sa bouche, les mangeant méthodiquement, un par un, de l'auriculaire au pouce.

\- T'es un peu jeune pour entendre des horreurs pareilles.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mâchant lentement son raisin avant de déglutir, et de daigner soutenir son regard.

\- … j'ai démembré ma mère et éviscéré mon père le jour de mon huitième anniversaire, annonça-t-elle calmement en reprenant quelques grains, les épépinant avec un soin tout particulier.

\- … tu plaisantes… ?

\- Ils voulaient pas m'acheter un chaton. J'aime beaucoup les chats, tu sais… ? soupira-t-elle en rajustant sa robe à pois.

Luffy garda le silence, reportant son attention sur le ciel bleu qui les surplombait.

En réalité, il hésitait entre une multitude de réactions possibles, la première était de fuir loin de cette sociopathe, la seconde se résumant à un rire nerveux frôlant certainement l'hystérie, la troisième guère plus créative lui suggérant de s'accommoder de ce genre de révélations – après tout, il se trouvait dans l'endroit ad hoc, pour ça. Lui-même étant ce que sa ville avait produit de pire, il n'avait certainement pas le droit de se trouver surpris d'être entouré de personnes de son acabit.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es là ? répéta-t-elle sans se départir de son calme froid, contraste détonnant avec sa voix d'enfant.

\- … j'ai tué des gens.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- … possiblement, éluda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit, paume ouverte, une poignée de grains qu'il accepta avec un hochement de tête, surprenant le léger sourire en coin qu'elle arborait et qui lui donnait l'air bizarrement plus vieille, à cet instant.

Ils mangèrent en silence, regardant passer d'autres pensionnaires, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées ; Luffy se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien cogiter, immobile comme elle l'était, dans un comportement à des années-lumière de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé pour un enfant, rien qu'à se prendre en propre exemple.

\- … Sugar… ?

\- Mmn.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'en est déjà une, souligna-t-elle en repoussant sa frange de son visage, avant de lui sourire, un peu plus franchement cette fois-ci.

\- Tu t'entends bien, avec Law ?

Son sourire s'illumina, brièvement, avant qu'elle n'arbore à nouveau une expression semi-altière qui ne seyait ni à son âge, ni à son accoutrement – tout en décalage, comme 100% des personnes enfermées ici.  
Il avait touché un point sensible, visiblement, rien qu'à se remémorer l'éclat de joie passager qui avait illuminé ses traits, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes dont il n'avait pas su saisir le sens.

\- … il a été là pour moi… d'une manière que personne peut comprendre, murmura-t-elle en contemplant pensivement son panier. J'dis pas, je l'ai… souvent… détesté. Mais il m'a jamais traitée comme si… j'étais… différente. Tu comprends ?

\- … mais… on _est_ différent, insista-t-il. Et ça, personne pourra rien y changer.

\- Laisse-lui une chance, répliqua-t-elle. Toi, t'es pas fait pour être tout seul. Law peut t'aider à changer ça.

\- … les gens ne m'aiment pas forcément, sourit-il en décroisant et recroisant les jambes, ajustant sa position dans l'herbe haute. Avant… de faire ce que j'ai fait, j'avais quelques amis, et une famille, mais maintenant… je suis pas persuadé que quelqu'un voudra être ami avec moi.

\- C'est parce que t'en as pas envie. On pourrait être ami, tu sais… ? chuchota-t-elle. Mais toi, tu préfères creuser un trou et mettre la tête dedans. Moi… les gens m'aiment pas et j'ai pas vraiment envie de les aimer, des fois.

\- Arrête, pourquoi les gens t'aimeraient pas ?

\- Parce qu'ils se donnent pas la peine de regarder de plus près, énonça-t-elle en reprenant des raisins, très professorale. Pour… les gens de ma famille… je suis plus rien. Ils m'ont laissée ici. Toi, c'est pas ton cas, pas vrai ? T'as eu des lettres.

Soit il n'était absolument pas discret, soit cette gamine était bien plus observatrice qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord ; il optait pour un entre-deux, mais la mention des écrits de Nami venait inéluctablement lui rappeler les mots de son aînée qu'il se plaisait à lire et relire, sans jamais s'en lasser. Des mots tendres, presque protecteurs, où elle reprenait leurs dernières conversations comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées. La banalité dont il avait besoin, qui lui rappelait la villa et le temps béni où il pouvait jouer à être le garçon le plus normal qui soit. Il avait répondu et Ace lui avait promis de faire partir le courrier le plus vite possible, pendant qu'une petite pointe d'amertume à l'arrière de son crâne lui susurrait que, très probablement, sa missive serait lue avant d'enfin trouver le chemin de la boîte aux lettres.

Cette incertitude ne l'avait pas quitté, mais il s'était décidé à accorder un tant soit peu de crédit aux actes du personnel qui l'entourait, sous peine de virer complètement la carte.

Au loin, une voix interpella Sugar, coupant court à leur discussion – il aperçut Bonney, qui avançait sous le soleil de plomb ; elle lui adressa un sourire poli et tendit la main à la pensionnaire, qui se redressa promptement et glissa ses doigts dans les siens, son panier de fruits sous le bras, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.  
À cette heure-ci, il était certainement question d'une autre séance de piscine ou d'une quelconque activité destinée à la faire se dépenser et, par extension, quitter ses raisins – Luffy ne savait pas encore grand-chose de tous ses collègues, Law ne l'ayant pas encore autorisé à se rendre à leurs côtés pendant les activités communes.

C'est quand il se décida à piquer un autre somme qu'une voix bien différente de celle de Bonney résonna, appelant cette fois son nom dans la légère agitation qui gagnait les internés, au loin ; il rouvrit un œil et reconnut le psychiatre, un dossier rempli de feuilles sous le bras, mémorisant sa démarche si particulière – sûrement due aux légers talons qu'il portait et que Luffy s'était lui-même étonné de ne pas trouver plus féminins que ça. Il se hissa sur les coudes et le regarda le rejoindre, circonspect, l'immense silhouette du médecin le surplombant et de loin.

\- … bonjour, Luffy. Je peux… ? murmura Law en désignant l'herbe près de lui d'un geste du menton.

Luffy hésita une poignée de secondes avant d'acquiescer et de s'assoir, observant Law qui s'installa à ses côtés d'un geste souple, ouvrant le dossier que le jeune homme vit estampillé à son nom.

\- Nous nous sommes plutôt évités, ces derniers temps, souffla-t-il en feuilletant les pages lourdement griffonnées qui s'empilaient avec régularité.

\- … je sais.

\- J'aimerais qu'on remédie à ça. Et je ne veux pas que le fiasco du bureau se reproduise.

\- … c'est pour ça qu'on est dehors… ?

Le psychiatre sourit et hocha la tête, prenant un crayon de sa blouse et une feuille blanche où il inscrivit la date du jour, ainsi que le lieu – à savoir, la pelouse de la clinique.  
De toute évidence, la localisation de l'entretien – parce que Luffy avait parfaitement compris que c'en était un – avait son importance dans les discussions qu'il avait avec ses clients.

\- Je ne me trompe pas si j'avance le fait que tu n'aimes pas être enfermé… ?

\- …

\- J'ai pensé qu'être ici te rendrait plus enclin à la discussion. Beaucoup de patients se sentent rassurés, dans mon bureau, ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas.

\- Il est trop sombre, marmonna Luffy.

\- J'y penserai pour les prochaines fois. Tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

Il acquiesça et s'employa à arracher quelques bruns d'herbe, légèrement intimidé, une fois de plus ; même si une partie de lui le détestait – et il savait laquelle – une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître une indéniable emprise psychologique de cet homme sur ses pairs. Sa taille, peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit sa couleur de peau, ou bien encore celle de ses yeux, que Luffy évitait de trop fixer.

Pas par peur de ce qu'il allait y lire : c'était la réciproque qu'il redoutait.

\- Tu n'es pas sans te douter que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi, Luffy, débuta Law à voix mesurée – assez haute pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, assez basse pour que les autres pensionnaires qui erraient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux ne les entendent pas. J'ai tapé large, de Rio à SF, mais j'ai surtout tablé sur ta scolarité.

Luffy haussa un sourcil – le seul à s'y être intéressé était Mihawk, uniquement pour chercher à le disculper ; peut-être même la fameuse Monet, dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, avait-elle creusé dans ce sens, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait été rapporté jusqu'ici.  
À dire vrai, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait énormément de choses à savoir sur lui, de ce côté-là, et que n'importe qui d'un peu sensé pouvait deviner que quelque chose clochait – en bien ou en mal – rien qu'à regarder ses bulletins et ses choix d'étude. De toute évidence, le psy savait par où commencer, et il savait d'emblée sur quel terrain il voulait l'emmener.

\- Comment est ton portugais ?

\- … je sais pas, quelque part entre « irréprochable » et « parfait »… ? railla le jeune homme. C'est bien la seule matière où je m'étale pas lamentablement.

\- … la seule, mmn ?

Il en avait trop dit.  
Et c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ça lui servirait de leçon, encore une fois, à croire qu'il n'en avait pas assez bavé jusqu'ici pour ne pas comprendre ce qui risquait de lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

\- Tu es le premier de ta classe de japonais. Même verdict pour la biologie, et ta physique-chimie est excellente. En revanche, il est vrai que tu te ramasses en maths et ton anglais pourrait être meilleur, commenta Law en parcourant ses résultats du regard. Tu es dans le top 3 en éducation physique mais ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai vu Kid à l'œuvre et tu es loin d'être une brindille… Très hétérogène, tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois pas ce que ça peut vous apporter.

\- Elles ne sont pas juste pour toi, ces options, pas vrai… ? lança le psy en tapotant les lignes du dossier qui résumaient tous ses choix d'orientation.

Et quel choix il lui restait, à part nier en bloc ?  
Une demi-vérité serait-elle plus acceptable, ou devait-il tomber le masque dès à présent ?  
Il estimait s'être assez tu comme ça, sans avoir besoin de pousser le mutisme plus loin, quand bien même une partie de lui lui chuchotait qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de la fermer : quitte à être ici, autant laisser le temps passer jusqu'à ce que son corps décide lui-même d'arrêter les frais… ?

Il arracha les brins d'herbe sous ses doigts, nerveux, constata le tremblement de ses mains ; le feu de ses joues ne tarda pas, et l'embarras lui enflamma le visage.  
C'était aussi ce qu'il avait de moins avouable, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cette confession de plus allait laisser le doute sur sa prétendue non-culpabilité en ce qui concernait Vivi.

\- … pas que, non, marmonna-t-il en fixant la pelouse.

\- Kid est bon en japonais ? poursuivit Law en prenant des notes.

Luffy déglutit, tiraillé entre deux réponses à donner, l'une étant un mensonge éhonté qui ne le mènerait nulle part, de toute manière. Il pouvait pécher par omission, mais le résultat finirait immanquablement par être le même.  
La nervosité prenait peu à peu le pas sur le reste, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de cet épineux sujet ; Shanks, Nami et Sabo ne s'y aventuraient pas, pour d'évidents arguments – quand il ne s'agissait pas de Kid, il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé.

\- … c'est pas son truc non plus.

Il osa, un court instant, affronter le regard de Law, et n'y lut rien de particulier, si ce n'était une lueur d'intérêt ; c'était la seule chose qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre que lui aussi cachait bien son jeu, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il lui ait permis de venir dans cet endroit sans manifester un tant soit peu de curiosité à son propos : ils avaient tous les deux décidé de jouer fin, de semer des miettes de pain en attendant de voir qui les picorerait en premier.

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas pour toi non plus, n'est-ce pas… ?

La question était volontairement ouverte, et Luffy pouvait saisir cette opportunité au vol comme il pouvait la laisser lui échapper, comme il l'avait fait de trop nombreuses fois par le passé ; et cette fois-ci, quelle serait la prochaine étape de Kid, le prochain challenge qu'il aurait à offrir ? Luffy doutait sérieusement de pouvoir anticiper quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Law demeurait silencieux, ses yeux gris rivés dans les siens, le silence entre eux seulement troublé par le bruit des patients autour d'eux, à une distance plus que respectable. Il avisa Ace, un peu plus loin sur la gauche, occupé à prendre ses propres notes dont Luffy ignorait tout, en plein argumentation avec Shachi, à première vue.  
Est-ce que lui aussi avait deviné ?

\- C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, avança-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Pas la peine.

Buté, à peine poli, à l'image de Kid ; le fourmillement, dans sa nuque, prit la place sur la nervosité, pointe de colère, d'agacement, une note défensive dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'issue, et dont lui seul avait le pouvoir de décider, avec un effort de volonté qui risquait de l'affaiblir encore plus.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est Kid.

\- … pas vraiment, sourit Law en posant son dossier et son stylo à côté de lui, laissant tomber le crayonnage pour se centrer sur Luffy. Tu penses que c'est lui, mais c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Et c'est sur ces aspects-là que je vais devoir travailler avec toi, si on veut réussir à obtenir un résultat probant.

\- Je vous dis que c'est pas le problème.

Le ton était sec, presque sans appel, de la même manière que Shanks pouvait se montrer parfois terriblement ferme quand c'était nécessaire – un regard qui suffisait à faire s'écraser tout le monde, lui le premier – et qui dénotait l'impatience qui le prenait peu à peu aux tripes.  
Il savait qu'inévitablement, ils iraient au clash à un moment ou à un autre, mais il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité là, maintenant, devant tout le monde, avec la porte de sortie à portée de bras.

\- … Luffy… ? souffla Law sans cesser de le scruter.

\- Quoi ?

\- … jusqu'à quel point tu crains Kid ?

\- Je le crains pas. C'est… ça n'a rien à voir. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal, de là où il est.

\- … et cet autre ?

\- Quoi, cet autre ?

Law tendit le bras et pressa le bout de son index contre son front, entre ses deux yeux ; Luffy loucha sur le doigt qui le touchait, sentait un long frisson courir le long de sa colonne – frémissant de la froideur de son toucher, et de cette proximité physique que quelque chose repoussait violemment, au creux de son ventre et de ses reins.

\- Là-dedans. Qui est-ce que tu redoutes le plus… Kid, ou l'autre ?

\- Kid, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Menteur.

\- C'est pas moi qui crains qui que ce soit… en général, ce sont les autres qui flippent. Ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire, c'était San Quentin en attendant mon exécution, et j'aurais même pas eu la chance d'avoir une seule égratignure.

Pour le coup, il lui accordait le point sans détour. Rien qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la camionnette dans la dernière partie du trajet, et dont Luffy ignorait chaque instant, Law ne doutait absolument pas des dires de son patient. Kid, comme l'avait annoncé Monet, aurait fait une boucherie dans chacune de ses cellules, jusqu'à avoir un gardien à l'usure et s'échapper en beauté, comme il l'avait essayé dans l'asile quelques semaines auparavant. A la différence près qu'ils avaient tous été extrêmement chanceux, dans cette clinique, Law en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Pour toi, le pire, ce n'est pas la mort ?

\- On meurt tous un jour, pas vrai ? Un peu plus vite, un peu plus tôt, qu'est-ce que ça change ? … surtout pour moi, ajouta-t-il après un silence dépité.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on revienne à cet autre ?

\- Arrêtez de vous acharner là-dessus. Croyez-moi, au moins une fois : vous n'aurez jamais de problème avec ça.

\- Je ne pensais avoir affaire à Kid dès les premières minutes de notre rencontre, et je me suis lamentablement trompé, sourit Law en croisant les jambes, image même de la décontraction classe. Pardonne-moi de surévaluer les capacités de ce qui dort encore, chez toi… mais ce sont des choses que je dois appréhender. Tu sais que très peu de personnes ont la chance de se faire diagnostiquer avec un trouble dissociatif de l'identité comme le tien ? Et je te laisse deviner les chances de guérison, pour ces personnes.

\- … nulles ?

\- N'exagérons rien. C'est simplement… bien plus compliqué que ça ne l'est pour toi, qui te trouves au bon endroit. Monkey D. Luffy n'a pas, dans le fond, été reconnu coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'est Eustass Kid, le meurtrier. Et il y a cet Autre, dont je ne sais presque rien et que j'ai besoin d'appréhender, pour mieux le comprendre.

\- … je vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- La guérison d'une maladie comme la tienne, de quoi vient-elle, à ton avis… ?

C'était une excellente question, à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

Non pas que son imagination ait été au point mort de ce côté-là : Luffy avait eu des années pour penser à tout ce qui aurait pu le rendre normal, recherches personnelles comprises, et il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de satisfaisant, une seule solution mise à part ; mourir.  
Il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement des troubles comme le sien, sa propre horloge interne hors compétition, et ignorait totalement comment venir à bout de ce qui trottait dans un coin de son cerveau. Il était persuadé que sa famille n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur les livres, les études à parcourir, et personne n'avait pu lui apporter une solution radicale qu'il aurait pu mettre seul en pratique. À ses yeux, il avait échoué, point à la ligne.

Est-ce que Trafalgar Law, au fond de ses bouquins, avait la clé de l'énigme à portée de main… ? Luffy était persuadé que non.

\- … j'en sais rien.

\- À un moment donné de ta vie, tu t'es dissocié, murmura le métis en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Quelque chose s'est scindé en toi, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à former votre trio. Le but final, c'est une fusion, ni plus, ni moins. Mon seul travail, c'est de réconcilier toutes les parties de toi qui se sont déchirées, pour n'en faire plus qu'une seule. Aussi douloureuse soit l'opération.

\- … je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais ça fait pas un peu Voldemort et ses Horcruxes, là… ?

Le silence s'étira et, à la surprise de Luffy, Law éclata de rire ; un rire qu'il ne le lui aurait jamais imaginé. Un rire franc, grave, profond, loin du sarcasme cynique dont semblait faire preuve le personnage à longueur de temps.

Ace et Shachi relevèrent la tête de leur cahier et les fixèrent avec hébétude, comme si cet évènement était la chose la plus incongrue qui soit – il n'en fallut pas plus à Luffy pour comprendre que leur supérieur hiérarchique n'était pas du genre à s'accorder ce genre d'écart de conduite, et que l'épisode était à classer dans l'Histoire de l'asile avec un grand H. Une partie de lui aurait voulu se vexer d'être si risible, mais une autre lui soufflait que cette accalmie était salutaire et qu'il devait en tirer le meilleur, à savoir détourner Law du sujet, même un peu, même pendant un infime laps de temps.

\- Si tu le dis, concéda le psychiatre en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. C'est une manière un peu pauvre de résumer le sujet, mais pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- … et vous savez c'est quoi la conséquence, pour lui, de réunir toutes les parties éparpillées de son âme… ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- … la douleur le tue, murmura Luffy en se rallongeant dans l'herbe pour contempler le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui, qui semblait le dévisager avec le mépris habituel qu'avait le ciel pour ceux rattachés à la terre. Et je suis pas pressé d'expérimenter ce genre d'agonie.

Law, invisible à son regard, ne releva pas.  
Il était inconcevable, à son échelle, de réussir un tel tour de force.  
Personne ne pourrait le sauver de ce qu'il renfermait, il s'était fait une raison, et s'en écarter ne lui causerait que de douloureuses désillusions, dont il ne se sentait pas d'explorer les profondeurs.

\- … les personnes qui, comme toi, souffrent des mêmes travers présentent toutes des similarités. Des horreurs, dans leur passé, qui les ont poussées à mettre en place des mécanismes de défense qui leur sont propres. Tu n'as pas échappé à cette règle. C'est suite à ces évènements que tes autres personnalités sont apparues ; elles ont toutes les deux leur rôle à jouer, dans ta vie, et je… conçois parfaitement qu'en les occultant, c'est une part de toi-même que tu penses perdre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire perdre qui ou quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Le but, c'est de vous rendre… indissociables les uns des autres, comme n'importe quelle autre personne capable de gérer ses émotions sans avoir à les subir au plus haut degré.

\- … je suis faible, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça… ?

Luffy entendit le crayon, tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser.  
Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait encaissé dans la salle avec Akainu et les autres, jusqu'au point de non-retour.

\- Les autres… les gens normaux… ils engrangent le stress. Les horreurs, comme vous les appelez, les chocs, la tristesse, la peur, l'incompréhension… Moi, j'ai rien de tout ça. Mon cerveau est inapte à faire ce travail, j'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Je suis pas capable de gérer ce que je ressens, et je le laisse créer des… des copies de moi qui ne sont faites que de ce que j'ai de pire, de ce que je ne veux pas, de ce que j'ai pas été foutu d'accepter.

Sa gorge serrée lui fit mal, l'obligeant à déglutir et inspirer profondément pour reprendre le dessus, tentant d'ignorer sa vision de plus en plus trouble – rien de plus que la présence horripilante de larmes dans ses yeux.  
Pleurer n'arrangerait rien.

\- Je ne compte pas faire disparaître ça. Ce n'est… pas mon rôle.

\- Je sais.

\- … on va arrêter là, souffla Law en refermant son dossier. On se revoit jeudi… ?

Pile au moment où il se sentait au bord de la chute.  
Soit il l'avait senti, soit il en savait assez pour travailler convenablement à leur prochaine séance.

\- … jeudi, oui, murmura Luffy en essuyant ses yeux du plat de la main.

\- N'oublie pas ton coup de fil, tout à l'heure.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, fermant les paupières en entendant le psychiatre se lever.  
Il ne voulait pas le voir.  
Refusait en bloc de voir l'expression de son visage, d'y lire la moindre émotion – pitié, compassion ? Moquerie ? Peu importait, au fond : ce qu'il voulait, là, c'était être seul.

\- Si tu as un peu de temps, à l'occasion…, poursuivit Law à travers un bruissement de feuilles, qu'il déposa près de lui. J'aimerais que tu remplisses ces papiers. C'est assez long, et ça nécessite d'avoir l'esprit en paix.

Une larme, traitresse, s'échappa de ses cils et roula sur sa joue.  
Il serra la mâchoire, hocha la tête, resta immobile.

\- … à plus tard, Luffy.

Le soleil lui brûlait le visage – seule explication à l'embrasement qui lui cuisait la peau. Rien à voir avec sa gorge nouée, sa frustration et la pointe de colère qui bouillaient en lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer l'origine.

Son seul objectif à court terme était de se calmer, pour avoir le droit à ses deux heures de téléphone et ne pas voir filer cette opportunité, comme la dernière fois où Kid avait voulu se distinguer. Il inspira profondément, expira lentement, dans une suite régulière que Shanks lui imposait, parfois, lors d'une énième crise d'angoisse qui lui collait à la peau, étant enfant.

D'autres pas se firent entendre, à ses côtés, et le soleil fut momentanément caché par une ombre large dont il aurait reconnu le propriétaire entre mille.

\- … j'arrive, Ace, chuchota-t-il.

\- Prends ton temps.

\- Law rigole pas beaucoup, hein ?

C'est le rire de son infirmier qui s'éleva, cette fois, preuve qu'il avait visé juste ; il rouvrit les yeux, constata la main tendue d'Ace et l'attrapa pour se redresser, époussetant les brins d'herbe qui maculaient sa tenue non sans balayer ce qui l'entourait du regard.

Les autres patients ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui, hormis Sugar qui lui souriait, assise un peu plus loin avec Bonney, occupées à lire – il devinait sans mal qu'elle suivait des cours, à en juger par la nature des bouquins qui s'empilaient sur le banc. Après tout, être enfermée ici ne la dispensait pas d'une certaine éducation, à laquelle Law devait tenir.  
Il songea à son cursus universitaire raté, son job qui l'attendait avant ce soir où Kid avait merdé, et ravala son amertume en se rappelant qu'il avait été condamné à vie et qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à un possible espoir de sortie.

\- Il ne rit pas pas souvent, non. C'est pas trop sa came.

\- C'est un coup à devenir maboule, ça, marmonna Luffy en s'étirant. Et vous, ça vous plombe pas trop ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je connais Law, j'y suis habitué, c'est pareil pour les autres. C'est sa manière d'être, et on l'a acceptée.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Dix ans, sourit Ace en croisant les bras, tournant la tête pour observer la silhouette de Law, au loin, sa blouse immaculée sous le soleil signalant sa présence près d'autres internés, proche du mur d'enceinte. C'est assez pour cerner le personnage.

\- Si c'est… pas indiscret, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? tenta l'adolescent en suivant l'infirmier en direction de la clinique.

À ce moment précis, Luffy aurait juré avoir vu passer une ombre sur le visage de son gardien ; fugitive, presque indétectable, mais assez marqué pour qu'il ne puisse la détecter. Une ombre qui n'avait rien d'hostile, bien au contraire – elle était trop assimilable à une profonde tristesse pour qu'il puisse la confondre avec un quelconque agacement.  
L'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était passée, laissant Luffy perplexe quant à sa raison d'être, d'autant qu'il se jaugeait suffisamment expert dans le mensonge pour pouvoir deviner sans mal qu'Ace allait lui servir une demi-vérité dont il devrait se contenter pour le moment.

\- Quand je terminais mes études. Law cherchait des collaborateurs pour son projet, ici, quand la clinique n'était encore qu'un terrain marécageux. Il m'a recruté en même temps que les autres, en choisissant un à deux élèves par promotion dans les écoles qu'il avait ciblées.

\- Vous étiez le major de promo ?

\- Même pas, j'étais dans le dernier quart. Ce n'était pas son critère de recherche.

\- Vous avez tous un point commun, alors, si c'étaient pas vos notes qui primaient ?

\- Je te trouve bien curieux, toi, aujourd'hui, contra Ace avec un de ses éternels sourires railleurs, son allumette toujours calée au coin de sa bouche.

Luffy y attarda son regard, pensif, avec une impression semblable qui l'avait traversé quand il avait rencontré Lami pour la première fois – l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, alors que c'était à portée de bras. Kid serait plus apte que lui à mouliner à ce propos, mais il n'avait pas assez confiance pour le laisser prendre la température à sa place, chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide.

\- Je m'ennuie à mourir. Sérieusement. J'ai que ça à faire, être curieux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est un vilain défaut. Je mets toujours mon nez où il faut pas.

Les yeux d'Ace, noirs, plongèrent dans les siens, et Luffy réprima mal le frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne ; rien à voir avec une frousse, bien au contraire. Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir, quand il était question de Kid, et la certitude que son instinct ne le trompait pas. Ace était un compétiteur sérieux, contre Kid, et il était plus qu'un infirmier – Luffy ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était apte à le maîtriser.

\- … pourquoi une allumette ?

\- Moins dangereux qu'un cure-dents. Et si tu gardais le travail des méninges pour demain soir ? Law m'a autorisé à te faire participer à une activité collective.

\- Si vous me dites qu'on va jouer à la dame de pique, je pète un câble.

\- Pas de dame de pique, sourit Ace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est un groupe restreint, dans lequel se trouve Sugar. C'a plutôt bien matché entre vous, non ?

Il sentit une pointe de méfiance lui hérisser la peau, tâcha de l'ignorer et croisa les bras, prenant un recul marqué sur la situation et la distance les séparant.

\- Je la connais pas plus que ça.

\- C'est la première avec qui tu as eu une interaction, et elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. Law voudrait que tu te joignes à elle.

\- … qui d'autre, dans le groupe ?

\- Des gens qui cogitent. Ils se présenteront eux-mêmes, je ne vais pas gâcher le suspens.

Encore une fois, il reporta son attention sur l'allumette, avant de détourner le regard vers Bonney, toujours avec Sugar ; elle portait la tenue des infirmiers, la même qu'Ace, mais trop grande pour elle, à la différence de Lami qui les portait seyants. La manière qu'elle avait de triturer le bord de son tee-shirt, usé au même endroit, avait déjà intrigué Luffy. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses cheveux roses, le dessin des tendons de son cou, sa posture voûtée, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Là encore, quelque chose lui échappait. Subtil mais bien présent.  
Shachi, un peu plus loin, était en plein jeu de dames avec un autre patient, son béret vissé sur sa tête malgré la chaleur, à l'image de Penguin qui prenait les mesures d'un grillage, sur leur gauche, inscrivant les résultats sur son carnet avec minutie.  
Eux aussi transpiraient quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il était incapable d'identifier à cet instant. Il prit une note mentale sur le besoin qu'il avait d'aborder ce sujet avec Sugar, si elle l'y autorisait, et se tourna vers Ace avec un sourire qu'il espérait neutre, à défaut d'être trop forcé.

Il appréciait son infirmier, mais ce qui clochait dans cet endroit était plus fort que le reste.

\- Alors ? Qui est-ce qu'on appelle, aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est quelle heure, à San Francisco ?

\- Environ 14 heures, calcula Ace après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- … on est dimanche… mon père doit être en train de relire ses discours à la maison. On peut essayer la villa ?

L'infirmier acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bâtiment, à l'abri du soleil, traversant les halls du rez-de-chaussée pour arriver vers l'accueil, celui par lequel il était passé à son arrivée, quand il ressemblait à une proie sur une planche sacrificielle. Pas le moment le plus glorieux de sa vie, mais il avait connu bien pire. Au mois, lui était vivant sur sa planche, là où Vivi n'était déjà plus rien.

Stress.

C'était ce qui lui faisait broyer du noir et appréhender ce coup de téléphone, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'évènement. Ace emprunta une volée d'escaliers, derrière ce que Luffy savait être le local d'archives, jusqu'à parvenir à un palier desservant plusieurs pièces, dont il ouvrit la porte de la première : à l'intérieur, des murs clairs, bruns et or, un canapé d'angle et un coin cuisine – vide à l'instant t – une grande table avec des chaises, et un téléphone posé en son milieu. Baies vitrées, pas de barreaux aux fenêtres. Luffy jeta un regard interrogateur à son gardien qui se contenta de sourire en croisant les bras, clairement amusé par sa perplexité.

\- Elles sont truffées de systèmes de détection. Tu n'iras pas bien loin.

\- Pourquoi des baies ?

\- C'est ici que certaines personnes reçoivent leur famille, entre autres. Autant que ça soit sympa.

Il ouvrit l'armoire électrique d'un tour de clé du trousseau et fouilla un instant dans les branchements, faisant comprendre à Luffy que le téléphone ne communiquait pas avec l'extérieur 24/7. Une autre mesure de sécurité, parmi toutes celles existantes qu'il était bien incapable de chiffrer, à cet instant. Nul doute que Kid ne se gênerait pas pour le faire s'il prenait les rênes.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, annonça Ace en lui tendant le combiné filaire. Si tu as un problème, bipe-moi avec le bouton sous la table, je suis pas loin.

\- Bien reçu.

L'infirmier lui sourit, une dernière fois, et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui ; Luffy n'entendit pas ses pas s'éloigner mais assuma l'idée que l'insonorisation suffisait à couvrir ce bruit, et prit place face au téléphone, tendant une main à nouveau tremblante pour composer le numéro de la villa.  
Le téléphone pressé contre l'oreille, il se raccrocha à la tonalité, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; un infime pourcentage de doute, quelque part dans son crâne, lui susurrait que personne ne voudrait lui parler, avec tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Une sonnerie s'interrompit et le crissement familier du téléphone qu'on décroche résonna dans la pièce, faisant rater un battement dans sa poitrine, serrant sa gorge.

\- _« Allô… ? »_

\- … S-Sabo… ? bredouilla-t-il, hésitant. C'est moi…

Il entendit le cri de son frère résonner à travers la maison, appelant Nami et Shanks en les obligeant à lâcher la vaisselle, faisant résonner dans le téléphone le bruit de leur course dans la cuisine et le salon pour rejoindre l'aîné sur le canapé.

\- _Tu vas bien ?!_ s'écria Nami dans le micro.

\- Je suis vivant, éluda-t-il en triturant le bord de la table, troublé. Et vous, ça va… ?

\- _Mieux depuis que tu viens d'appeler_ , sourit la voix de Shanks. _Content de t'entendre, Lu'. Tu nous manques._

Encore une fois, sa gorge le rappela à l'ordre, dans un nœud douloureux qui l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il réprima un sanglot bruyant ; le silence s'étira, à l'autre bout du fil, signe qu'aucun de ses trois interlocuteurs n'était dupe sur ce qui le privait de mots.  
Chaque mot, chaque phrase sous-entendait, bien malgré eux, que leur séparation serait définitive, et les entendre lui confirmait ce qu'il redoutait déjà : chaque appel serait aussi salutaire que néfaste, jouant double-jeu dans son crâne.

\- Vous me manquez aussi, coassa sa voix trop éraillée pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

\- _Comment ça se passe, avec Trafalgar ?_ s'enquit Sabo. _Ils te traitent bien, là-bas ?_

\- Il fait ce qu'il peut. J'ai… Kid coopère mal. Ils nous ont à l'œil.

\- _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

\- … ouais. De rentrer à la maison.

De nouveau, c'est le silence qui lui répondit ; ses doigts entortillèrent le fil du combiné dans une atmosphère pesante, qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir, et même vouloir, briser. Il savait que, peu importe ce qu'ils répondraient, la réplique ne lui conviendrait pas. Il était inutile qu'il entretienne de faux espoirs, qu'il se berce de scénarios improbables qui risquaient, de surcroît, d'atteindre sa famille au moins autant que cela ne l'affectait lui-même.

Inspirant profondément, il fixa son regard sur les arbres qui s'étendaient à l'horizon et ravala bruyamment son amertume et son découragement, tentant de faire ce qu'il avait su faire de mieux tout au long de sa vie passée : voir les choses sous un autre angle. Quitte à enfouir sa tête profondément dans le sol, loin de toutes les emmerdes qui l'éclaboussaient.

\- C'a donné quoi, tes examens, Nami ? toussota-t-il en se rajustant sur sa chaise.

\- _Pas trop mal. J'ai pu passer en dernière année pour mon master… Je fais mon stage chez Sabo,_ sourit sa voix. _Business familial, hein ?_

Luffy était le mieux placé pour savoir que ce choix n'en était pas un ; Nami avait débuté sa recherche longtemps avant l'arrestation, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle avait essuyé de cuisants échecs suite au lynchage médiatique dont il avait fait l'objet, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il préférait ne pas aborder ce sujet par téléphone, privilégiant les lettres pour ce genre d'échanges, et garda ses commentaires pour lui.

\- Tu vas galérer. Sabo fout un merdier pas possible dans ses affaires, Koala passe son temps à le pourrir pour ça…

\- _On parle de ta chambre ou comment ça se passe ?_ grogna l'intéressé.

\- Je risque pas de dépouiller celle que j'ai ici, c'est rigueur militaire, je suis obligé de ranger tous les matins, mon infirmier y veille.

\- _Ça te change de la maison_ , surenchérit Nami en semblant reprendre le combiné, à en juger le bruit dans l'appareil. _Il est mignon, le gars qui s'occupe de toi ?_

\- _Nami…_ , marmonna Shanks.

L'adolescent s'imagina la scène dans les moindres détails, le sourire railleur de Nami, Shanks levant les yeux au ciel sans dissimuler son exaspération, Sabo désapprobateur – cette légèreté était bienvenue, et il ne pouvait qu'en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait durer, avec les deux heures de badineries qui lui étaient offertes sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Je suis pas trop calé en mecs, rétorqua-t-il en se balançant sur sa chaise. Mais il est mieux que le dernier copain que t'as eu à la fac.

\- _… mieux que Kohza ? Nan. Impossible._

\- Va couper la tête à quelqu'un et rejoins-moi chez les dingues, tu pourras constater par toi-même.

\- _T'as un de ces humours, des fois, Luffy…,_ déplora leur père en soupirant.

\- _Je t'avais dit qu'il en rirait_. _Y'a tout qui glisse sur ce môme,_ argumenta Sabo, un peu plus loin. _Trafalgar nous a demandé de faire un autre colis pour toi, t'as besoin qu'on mette quelque chose en particulier dedans ?_

\- Les bouquins qui sont dans ma table de chevet, et les photos dans le cahier qui est resté sur mon bureau.

Il avait une liste interminable de ce dont il aurait eu besoin, ici, pour conserver la pleine santé mentale dont il s'était efforcé de maintenir l'équilibre des années durant, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ramener dans cet endroit – trop risqué pour le moment.

\- Et les fringues qui sont sur l'étagère du haut, dans mon armoire.

\- _T'as pas des vêtements réglementaires, là-bas ?_

\- Si, admit-il en lorgnant la tenue qu'il portait à ce moment-même. Mais j'ai le droit à des exceptions, de temps en temps.

\- _… est-ce que… tu veux… quelque chose pour Kid et –_

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas le moment de créer une zone de confort pour son alter-ego dérangé ; s'il prenait ses aises maintenant, il serait encore plus difficile à réprimer à l'avenir, et c'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, dans ce huis-clos.

Shanks brisa le mutisme qui régnait dans le téléphone en embrayant sur les derniers chantiers de Sabo, tirant brièvement Luffy des scénarii catastrophes qu'il se jouait en boucle depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit, et que son psychiatre semblait partager.

À la différence près que lui, Luffy, savait parfaitement où mettre les pieds et où ne pas s'aventurer, _a contrario_ de Law qui risquait un retour de bâton qu'aucun des deux ne saurait prévoir.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests :_**

 **Crow : Hello ! Bien résumé, c'est la stratégie de Law, en effet, chacun a son rôle bien défini et ne s'en écarte pas, sauf problème majeur. Et pour Belmer, j'avais envie d'une personnalité maternelle "forte", que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, et dont le caractère bien trempé soit assimilable à ceux de Nami et Sabo. Et certes, à 5 ans, nos premiers souvenirs sont bien ancrés et forment l'adulte en devenir, c'est important de ne pas rater ces phases-là... **  
**Oh, Katakuri... je ne sais plus si quelqu'un me l'a suggéré, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je note aussi ! C'est une bonne suggestion, ça colle pas mal au 2% qui sommeille toujours en attendant son heure. Quadrilatère... Crow, tsss ;)**  
 **Le contenu des cahiers ne va pas être abordé tout de suite, mais je tenterai de vous faire lire quelques passages, si j'arrive à le mettre en place comme je le souhaite. Ce qui va demander du travail et du temps... du temps que je n'ai pas. Il me faudrait la même salle que Goku pour son entraînement...**  
 **Le trouble de Sugar sera développé, lui aussi, je vais prendre le temps de m'attarder sur quelques-uns des patients de l'asile pour qui j'ai un petit faible... Toutes tes questions auront une réponse, il va falloir être patiente, mais tu sauras attendre, j'en suis sûre... Note bien le "jolie tête", sait-on jamais :p J'espère que ta St-Patrick s'est bien déroulée... ! A bientôt pour la suite... et merci !**

 **Yuh : Hey ! Ah, Zoro, j'aime bien cette théorie (et ce perso aussi, ça doit aider), je vais la surligner dans le carnet des suggestions, elle revient souvent... Et les loustics ne sont pas près de s'arrêter ! Law et Bonney ne sont pas ensemble dans cette fiction, même s'ils sont assez proches... aussi proche qu'il est possible de l'être de Law, qui ne laisse pas les gens s'approcher, justement. Bien à l'abri derrière son petit mur. Merci pour la review :) À la prochaine !**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **À très vite, tout le monde ! D'ici là, soyez sages... mais pas trop !**_


	17. Pari

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Bon, maintenant que je suis bien installée dans mon bunker, je peux ouvrir ce chapitre sur une note_ peut-être _un peu... directe :D  
_**

 ** _On va s'aligner tout de suite sur le même plan en ce qui concerne certaines notions abordées dans ce chapitre... il est question de quelques symptômes/prédispositions qui laissent présager, chez certaines personnes, d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Ces notions ne sont absolument pas à sortir de leur contexte, qui doit être jugé et analysé par un professionnel. Ce n'est pas parce que vous répondez à certains critères que vous souffrez de cette pathologie... de souvenir, il faut répondre à plus d'une centaine de questions et subir un graaaand nombre de séances avec un très bon psy pour réussir à poser un tel diagnostic._**

 ** _Parce que, à ce compte-là, je réponds aussi aux critères et même si vous doutez parfois de ma santé mentale - ne niez pas -, je n'ai pas le malheur d'être dans le cas de notre héros de l'histoire !  
Pas mal de personnes m'ont annoncé être bipolaires pendant la rédaction de RVEE parce qu'elles avaient envie de tuer quelqu'un qu'elles ne supportaient pas ou qu'elles se mettaient en colère facilement... je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire au même cas de figure dans cette fiction x) _**

**_Si vous avez besoin de parler, néanmoins, vous savez que vous pouvez vous lâcher sur les PM...  
_**

 ** _Bieeeen, maintenant que c'est fait... le chapitre, messieurs-dames ! On revoit un perso que vous n'avez pas beaucoup aimé, mais ça ne fait rien, lancez-moi des objets tant que vous le voudrez HAHA. C'est open-bar ! Et on en découvre d'autres, dans la longue liste des résidents de l'asile...  
_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils sont un super carburant pour avancer sur cette histoire :) Vous prenez toujours le temps de commenter et même si je tarde parfois à répondre... vous restez là !_**

 ** _Les guests sont en bas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

 **Jour 39. Pari.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _14 heures._

Installé au bureau de sa chambre, la lumière du soleil encore haut dans le ciel filtrant à travers la fenêtre, Luffy contempla les liasses de feuilles qui s'étalaient sur la table, toutes bardées de questions qui ressemblaient, de loin, à celles d'un QCM. En y regardant de plus près, il constata qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'elles étaient plutôt constituées d'échelles de valeurs.  
Réglant la playlist de son baladeur, il enfila ses écouteurs et s'installa plus confortablement, penché sur son devoir du jour, ses yeux parcourant l'annotation de Law en haut de la première page lui expliquant le déroulé de ce qu'il savait être un test – de quoi tuer le temps en attendant l'activité du soir promise par Ace.  
La première partie aborderait des questions relativement personnelles, bien que générales, et la deuxième sur des expériences particulières. Il lui demandait d'être au calme, pour répondre, de prendre son temps et de laisser les polycopiés de côté s'il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment – aka, si Kid menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.  
Les réponses à fournir étaient un pourcentage, représentatif du nombre de fois où il avait expérimenté la sensation décrite, et à cet instant il avait déjà parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

La première question – _« Parfois, certaines personnes qui sont en train d'écouter quelqu'un parler réalisent soudain qu'elles n'ont pas entendu tout ou partie de ce qui vient d'être dit »_ – lui rappela les longues heures de cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas, avant le secondaire, où Kid se faisait un malin plaisir de semer la zizanie en classe pendant ses absences, avant que Luffy ne revienne à lui, dans le bureau du Directeur lui remettant le planning de ses futurs travaux d'intérêt généraux à réaliser les samedi matin, punition pour avoir coupé à ras les cheveux de la fille devant lui et jeté les cartables de ses voisins par la fenêtre du fond de la salle.

Ce niveau-là de challenge avait été difficile à gérer, quand il avait quinze ans.  
C'était une période de sa vie où il se cherchait, où – comme n'importe quel adolescent – il tentait de se construire une identité, tiraillé entre l'envie d'être différent, de ne pas se retrouver copie conforme des autres garçons qui gravitaient autour de lui et qui suivaient tous le même mouvement, la même mode, adoptant le même comportement pour coller à l'image de perfection qu'ils se faisaient tous… et l'envie de rentrer dans le moule, ne pas trop sortir de la masse, de passer à travers la foule sans avoir un spot lumineux braqué sur la nuque.  
Période où il était à des années-lumière d'être aussi sûr de lui que l'image qu'il renvoyait, éternel optimiste rieur dans la lumière, ombre quand les premières sensations d'une adrénaline mal contrôlée se faisaient sentir.

Pour n'importe quel gosse de n'importe quelle condition, fût-ce la sienne ou celle d'un autre, l'adolescence était une fenêtre de tir qu'il ne fallait manquer à aucun prix, représentant un minuscule interstice, une infime possibilité de se faufiler par une porte entrouverte pour saisir le bon moment, sous peine de se voir claquer le battant au nez par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus rapide : Luffy avait passé des années à courir après ces instants de tranquillité, ces pans de vie passés à savourer les rares moments de répit que Kid lui laissait, trop prompt à lui voler ce que tous deux convoitaient : une existence propre, débarrassée de tout ce qui les étouffait mutuellement.

Il passa à la deuxième question, mordillant mécaniquement le bout de son crayon, son pied battant la mesure de la musique qui jouait toujours au creux de ses oreilles.  
 _« Il arrive à certaines personnes de ne pas se rappeler avoir fait quelque chose alors qu'elles trouvent la preuve qu'elles ont fait cette chose. »  
_ Là aussi, interrogation pertinente, qui le projetait une poignée de semaines en arrière, face à l'enregistrement de la ruelle, où Vivi n'avait eu aucune chance contre Kid. Et c'était la meilleure des preuves, la plus glaciale et la plus saisissante qu'il ait jamais eue à affronter, et qui n'avait souffert d'aucun contre-argument. Il devinait que Law et Ace étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, entre lui et Vivi, et qu'ils avaient visionné en long, en large et en travers chaque seconde de cette vidéo pour tenter d'apprendre les réactions de ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui – ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet avec lui, mais Luffy était certain que Law ne tarderait pas à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. De la même manière, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup forcer pour être persuadé que d'autres preuves, qui ne concernaient ni lui, ni Kid, s'étaient accumulées, et que le psychiatre attendait simplement la bonne occasion pour saisir la perche qui se baladait au-dessus de sa tête.

Et si Law était aussi intelligent qu'il le paraissait, alors Luffy était convaincu qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur leur fonctionnement, leur raison d'être et les clauses qui conditionnaient leurs apparitions respectives.

Il entoura le pourcentage qui lui semblait le plus approprié, et enchaîna sur le troisième item. _« Certaines personnes font l'expérience d'être accusées de mentir alors qu'elles pensent ne pas avoir menti. »  
_ Il se rappelait avec une netteté accrue la sensation pesante de la main de Shanks, immense, posée sur son épaule, de ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens avec un sérieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa position, à l'époque, à savoir maire de San Francisco. Son père, accroupi devant lui, le tenait fermement et lui disait qu'il en avait assez de répéter, et qu'il voulait une réponse, _maintenant._ Luffy, confus, avait balayé du regard ce qui l'entourait et avait avisé la bibliothèque renversée de Nami, ses maquettes de bateaux éventrées au milieu des centaines de pages déchirées, pour finir par l'air dévasté de sa grande sœur et ses yeux noisette encore humides de larmes rivés au sol.  
Il se rappelait le battement sourd de son cœur dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus rapide, le bruit assourdissant du sang dans ses oreilles, de sa respiration courte et précipitée, du contraste saisissant entre son visage brûlant de honte et ses doigts et ses pieds qui lui paraissaient glacés, presque engourdis par le brusque reflux du sang dans ses membres, loin de ses extrémités tremblantes.  
Il avait bêtement croassé que ce n'était pas lui et Sabo, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, avait contré sa vérité balbutiante en argumentant qu'il l'avait vu saccager les constructions lui-même. Sabo était déjà grand, à cette époque, venant de fêter ses seize ans et il était inconcevable que Shanks le croit, lui, plutôt que son aîné déjà raisonnable et bien plus mature que son âge.  
Les doigts de Shanks avaient raffermi leur prise – loin d'être douloureuse, mais suffisamment impressionnante pour faire passer à Luffy toute envie de vouloir plaider sa cause désespérée – et il lui avait demandé, une dernière fois, de ne plus mentir. Que faute avouée était à moitié pardonnée. Et Luffy, de son anglais encore imparfait, avait capitulé et baissé la tête, fixant ses pieds en avouant malgré lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le ventre noué, que c'était lui qui avait cassé les frégates et qu'il demandait pardon.

Le souvenir, amer, réveilla une sensation désagréable à l'arrière de son crâne, une série de picotements qui hérissèrent ses cheveux sur sa nuque et lui retournèrent le ventre sans merci.

 _« Certaines personnes font l'expérience de trouver des objets nouveaux dans leurs affaires sans se rappeler les avoir achetés »_ , lut-il un peu plus loin. Il avait non seulement eu cette désagréable surprise, mais aussi et surtout l'horreur de découvrir que Kid cachait beaucoup d'autres choses dans les tiroirs de la commode de sa chambre. Des lames, et même une arme à feu, ce qui était totalement proscrit chez lui. Une fois la crise de panique passée, il était allé trouver Sabo dans sa chambre pour lui demander de l'aide, pour se débarrasser de tout ça sans que Shanks ne s'en aperçoive, dernière échappatoire à sa portée. Son aîné l'avait convaincu d'en parler à leur père, que cacher ce que Kid avait fait ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation – et, encore une fois, force avait été de constater qu'il était de bon conseil.  
Cette ère-là avait marqué la montée en puissance de Kid, sûrement aggravée par cette adolescence que Luffy avait détesté expérimenter et qui, à son sens, était tout juste terminée maintenant que ses vingt ans avaient sonné. Là encore, le score qu'il entoura de son crayon n'était guère moins élevé que les autres.

Tournant la page, il répondit aux autres questions qui se succédaient, certaines lui demandant plus d'efforts que d'autres – il était surpris d'obtenir des scores nuls à certaines réponses et se nota mentalement d'en parler à son psychiatre quand viendrait le moment d'interpréter ces résultats.

 _« Il arrive à certaines personnes d'être abordées par des gens qu'elles-mêmes ne reconnaissent pas. Ces inconnus les appellent par un nom qu'elles ne pensent pas être le leur ou affirment les connaître »_ réveillait une foule d'autres évènements, désagréables pour certains, presque comiques pour d'autres. Au lycée, Kid avait pour habitude de se distinguer dans les soirées, forçant Luffy à fuir les rassemblements étudiants et les lieux exigus quand la fatigue se faisait sentir, moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Et il n'avait pas assez de doigts, ni même d'orteils, pour compter le nombre de fois où un type était venu lui chercher des noises en plein milieu de l'après-midi dans la cour, histoire de régler ses comptes avec lui – les prétextes étaient divers et variés, fluctuant au gré des envies que Kid avait voulu assouvir la nuit précédente : ça allait de la bagarre à coups de bouteilles de bière à une coucherie quelconque avec une fille qui avait plu à son alter-égo, peu importe qu'elle sorte déjà avec quelqu'un ; Kid était le spécialiste de ce genre d'emmerdes. Et, forcément, au matin, c'était Luffy qui récoltait ce que son Autre avait semé, en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un mec furax prêt à lui envoyer la tête dans le mur le plus proche, que Kid avait nargué la veille en lui faisant parvenir les photos qu'il s'était permis de prendre en plein ébat avec la nana en question.

Cette approche bourrine de ses potentiels assaillants n'était pas un problème en soi, Luffy l'avait saisi depuis longtemps : pas besoin d'intervention de la part de Kid, dans ces moments-là, cette tâche ne lui incombant pas. Et quand Luffy revenait enfin à lui, ceinturé par un groupe de surveillants et le pied enfoncé dans la gorge de celui qui avait tenté de le charger, il savait déjà quelle tête ferait Shanks quand Coby lui annoncerait que le Directeur de l'établissement souhaitait lui parler sur-le-champ.  
Le soir-même, Luffy avait demandé à Nami de supprimer les photos compromettantes, n'osant pas regarder directement les angles de vue que Kid avait jugé les meilleurs, et cette fois-là, même Sabo avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux en survolant ce que Nami effaçait au gré des pages qui se présentaient à elle – ils avaient fini par en rire, même si, au fond, Luffy détestait quand Kid usait de son corps à l'envi, surtout pour ce genre de choses intimes qu'il aurait préféré gérer lui-même, sans laisser un autre le contrôler à sa place.

Luffy releva la tête du bureau quand des coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre _– « cellule »_ , corrigea une voix intérieure qu'il balaya d'un geste imaginaire – qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir après quelques grincements de verrous, dont il s'efforça de ne pas égrener les secondes de manipulation : autant éviter ce genre de détails, au risque de se mettre à tout cataloguer et devenir fou, dans cet endroit où la routine faisait tout de même 70% de son temps.

Le battant s'écarta et Ace passa la tête par l'ouverture, avisant les feuilles devant lui.

\- Occupé ?

\- Ça peut attendre, j'ai bien avancé, marmonna-t-il en réunissant le paquet éparpillé, laissant le crayon bien en évidence sur la liasse avant de se lever et de s'étirer longuement. C'est quoi, le programme ?

\- L'activité dont je t'ai parlée hier. Tu es toujours d'attaque ?

\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est, je vois pas comment je pourrais être chaud pour ça, répliqua-t-il en rangeant sa chaise, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- De bonne humeur, hein ? s'esclaffa Ace en lui faisant signe de venir. Ça promet…

Luffy ne releva pas et le suivit hors de la chambre, attendant qu'il ait verrouillé la porte avant de longer les couloirs qui l'emmenaient en direction de la salle commune, à la différence près qu'ils bifurquèrent sur une autre partie où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds – accessible par badge uniquement, visiblement tant pour y entrer que pour en sortir. Un coin à part, doté d'une sécurité supplémentaire, qui laissait présager que ceux qui allaient se retrouver ici n'étaient pas dans la clinique pour une grosse déprime passagère.  
Il se rappelait nettement des termes employés par son infirmier, la veille : cette activité nécessitait un minimum de neurones. Et le cerveau de ce corps, c'était clairement Kid, Luffy étant relativement moyen sur la partie scolaire qui lui revenait, dans leur jeu de chaises musicales.

Ils atteignirent une porte fermée, et Luffy ne put réprimer un sourire en trouvant une familiarité entre ce modèle et celui qui figurait au fond de leur salon, battant qui ouvrait sur une petite salle de jeux privée où Shanks s'adonnait à de longues parties de poker quand il recevait des amis, ou des membres de la famille comme Benn Beckman. Luffy et Nami s'étaient déjà joints à eux, l'un pour regarder, l'autre pour jouer – sa sœur était redoutable quand il s'agissait de gagner. Sabo se débrouillait mais préférait les observer, avec Luffy, tous deux premiers volontaires pour aider leur cadette à tricher sans vergogne.

Ace frappa à la porte, patienta un instant et poussa la poignée, le battant s'ouvrant sur une pièce encombrée par de nombreuses maquettes, qui lui rappelèrent instantanément celles que faisait Nami et qu'il avait ruinées d'un claquement de doigts. Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, il entra à l'invitation d'Ace et dévisagea le petit groupe qui s'affairait déjà autour des tables débordant de matériel en tout genre. Il reconnut toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, pour les avoir déjà vues dans la clinique, mais la seule sur qui il put mettre un nom était Sugar, perchée sur un tabouret, son panier de raisins entre les jambes – elle releva la tête de sa maquette et lui sourit, agitant la main à son intention.  
Il répondit, par mimétisme, évitant d'attarder son regard sur ceux qui le fixaient, à présent.  
L'infirmier referma derrière eux et s'avança au milieu de la pièce, ramenant le silence par sa seule présence ; Luffy resta à l'écart, tête baissée, scrutant le monde autour de lui, analysant déjà tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Il reconnut Thatch, un peu plus loin, qui lui adressa un signe cordial à son tour, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Luffy. Il va intégrer votre groupe jusqu'à durée indéterminée. Les règles ne changent pas, et il n'y aura pas de réorganisation des binômes. Luffy fera équipe avec Sugar… si ça leur convient, ajouta-t-il après un silence en les dévisageant.

L'intéressé acquiesça, rien qu'à voir le sourire de la fillette, et traversa la salle pour la rejoindre, regardant de plus près la maquette sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler – une taille appréciable, d'environ deux mètres sur trois, loin d'être achevée ; les œuvres des autres semblaient bien plus abouties, mais à deux, il était bien plus facile d'avancer sur des projets de cette envergure.

\- Luffy, histoire que tu soies familier avec tout le monde, poursuivit Ace en levant le bras en direction du garçon le plus proche. Bartolomeo, il est de San Francisco, comme toi, vous devriez bien vous entendre, il fait équipe avec Rebecca. Pudding est en binôme avec Lucci, et pour finir, Hawkins et Hina.

\- … un garçon, une fille ? remarqua-t-il en faisant le compte.

\- Exactement. C'est comme ça que ce groupe-là fonctionne, en tout cas. Sugar n'avait personne depuis quelques mois–

\- Et elle est foutrement à la bourre, murmura Lucci en faisant tourner sa chaise.

\- Ton langage, rétorqua Hawkins. Être en compétition avec une fillette, ça va, ça te gêne pas… ?

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule ! s'exclama Sugar en lançant un raisin à la tête de Lucci, qui se figea pour la toiser d'un regard glacial. Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle à la sortie ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les raisins, Sugar ? toussa Thatch.

\- … c'est pas des projectiles.

\- Je t'imaginais pas aussi vindicative…, marmonna Luffy.

Il croisa le regard d'Ace, au moins clairement aussi hilare ; de toute évidence, le groupe était loin d'être en parfaite symbiose, et les discordances qui régnaient entre eux étaient certainement voulues par le psychiatre – sûrement une manière pour eux de travailler leurs comportements respectifs et leur sociabilité.  
Tous semblaient avoir un caractère bien trempé, au moins égal à celui de Luffy, et la communication n'allait pas s'avérer être un long fleuve tranquille ; l'exercice serait tout sauf aisé, et il avait parfaitement compris les raisons qui avaient poussé Law à autoriser son insertion dans un tel endroit.

C'était un test, ni plus ni moins.  
Et il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait réussir, à condition d'y mettre assez de volonté.

\- Tout le monde se calme, ordonna Ace en sortant son trousseau de clés pour aller ouvrir les cadenas d'une armoire sur le mur de gauche, ouvrant les portes avant de parcourir les étagères.

Bientôt, chaque binôme se retrouva doté d'une petite mallette, où Luffy trouva cutter, scalpels, répondant à une autre question qu'il s'était posée ; à savoir, pourquoi cette activité-là ne se déroulait pas en salle commune, avec tous les autres. Il avisa les autres étagères qui supportaient les accessoires nécessaires à leur bricolage, constata que chacun avait sa place prédéfinie sur les planches – une manière rapide pour les infirmiers de vérifier la présence de tous les instruments.  
Encore une autre mise à l'épreuve.  
Sugar se redressa sur son tabouret, attrapa une baguette de bois et lui désigna, très professorale, la table qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

\- T'as déjà fait ça ?

\- De cette taille ? Non, jamais.

\- Va falloir t'appliquer, marmonna-t-elle en le fixant lourdement, dirigeant la baguette entre ses deux yeux. Si je gagne, Lucci me laisse ses desserts pendant un mois.

\- Et si tu perds… ? sourit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de la maquette.

\- Je perds jamais, susurra-t-elle.

\- … OK, ça me plaît, concéda Luffy en se penchant sur la table pour observer les constructions de plus près. Raconte-moi un peu ce que c'est.

\- C'est une île, elle s'appelle Dressrosa. C'est le Pays de l'Amour, de la Passion et des Jouets, récita-t-elle. Là, tu as les palmiers, les piscines… le bord de mer, les rochers, la plage… Ça, c'est Acacia, la ville portuaire. Il y a des humains, et des jouets. Des jouets vivants, tu vois ? Et ils vivent tous ensemble. Là-bas, c'est le Colisée Corrida, il y a des gladiateurs qui combattent pour que tout le monde s'amuse. Ici, c'est le Champ de Fleurs, j'ai presque pas avancé dessus, c'est trop long. Y'aura plein de tournesols, là-dedans. C'est ma fleur préférée, tu sais ? Là, c'est le Palais Royal, c'est le Roi qui vit dedans, avec toute sa famille. C'est sur la colline, le point le plus haut de la ville, pour y rentrer il faut passer par-dedans, c'est plein de galeries secrètes. Et le plus dur, c'est le Port de Commerce. Je l'ai pas fait en plein air, comme tous les autres ports, c'est trop facile à attaquer. Il est caché dans un sous-sol…

\- … et pourquoi ?

\- Ben, pour le trafic d'armes, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le silence s'imposa, entre eux, avant que Luffy n'explose de rire, sous le regard amusé des deux infirmiers présents, assis à leur bureau et en apparence plongés dans une pile de papiers.  
Un œil toujours sur eux – pour ce genre d'activité, il n'était pas étonné que les deux fassent équipe pour jouer les garde-chiourmes.

Sugar fouilla dans ses boîtes et lui tendit un paquet de pâte Fimo dorée ; il en avait tant joué dans sa vie, avec Nami et Sabo, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quelle mission lui était confiée, pour la journée : fabriquer les Tournesols. La tache serait répétitive, mais elle aurait l'avantage de lui faire voir autre chose que les têtes des infirmiers, et celle de Law.  
Law, avec qui le prochain rendez-vous approchait à grands pas ; Luffy avait bien l'intention de terminer son questionnaire d'ici-là, car une question le taraudait : quel intérêt présentaient des interrogations de ce genre, si Law savait déjà qu'ils étaient plusieurs à se disputer le corps qu'il habitait ? Pourquoi chercher dans cette direction-là ? Pour lui, c'était une incroyable perte de temps, mais puisque toutes les actions du psychiatre avaient une raison, un but, suivaient un cheminement bien étudié, il avait terriblement envie de savoir où cela allait les mener.

\- Hé, Thatch, lança Bartolomeo en relevant la tête de la petite verrière dont il était occupé à polir les arêtes. Il est pas là, le Doc' ? On l'a pas vu au déjeuner...

\- Il revient jeudi. T'en fais pas, il ratera pas votre rendez-vous, répondit l'intéressé sans cesser de feuilleter son livre.

\- Pourquoi il s'est absenté ?

\- Congrès de psychiatrie. Il faut bien qu'il apprenne de nouvelles choses pour vous cuisiner, sourit Ace, menton dans la main.

\- C'est quoi, un congrès ? s'enquit Rebecca.

\- Un endroit où des grosses têtes débattent d'une question, souffla Hawkins. Doc' doit sûrement y aller pour expliquer aux autres médecins pourquoi ils sont des incompétents notoires…

\- … il y a peut-être un peu de ça, ouais, s'esclaffa Thatch en se rajustant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les jambes pour reprendre la lecture de son bouquin. Et maintenant, retour à vos maquettes. Law vous racontera ce que c'a donné, si vous le lui demandez.

De toute évidence, tout le monde le tenait en haute estime ; Luffy ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il savait d'où venait son propre scepticisme : faute de temps et d'entrevues, Law n'avait toujours pas fait de miracles sur lui. Une partie de lui refusait cette éventualité, préférant stagner dans son état misérable, alors qu'une autre crevait d'envie d'avoir droit à cette sérénité qu'il semblait apporter à tous ceux qu'il soignait.

Luffy était loin de lui en vouloir ; il savait que son propre entêtement à se replier sur lui-même n'arrangeait rien, dans cette histoire, et qu'il devait absolument accepter l'idée de lâcher du lest pour avancer.

Quand bien même ce concept ne plaisait pas à Kid.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Le même jour.**

 _203 North LaSalle Street, Chicago, Illinois.  
_ _19 heures 45._

Law s'étira longuement et rassembla ses notes et ses livres, tous bardés d'inscriptions et de notes qu'il avait consciencieusement prises tout au long de l'interminable marathon de 12 heures passées enfermé dans cet endroit, à parlementer avec d'autres spécialistes – de sa trempe ou non – sur les questions psychiatriques les plus controversées et retorses possibles. Il y avait un peu de tout, dans cette salle de conférence, de l'analyste au psychologue de base, en passant par les psychiatres ou les assignés aux affaires criminelles, comme Monet.

Monet, assise à ses côtés depuis leur entrée le matin même, elle aussi studieuse dans son griffonnage de feuilles blanches ; après tout, ils avaient tous deux fréquenté le même établissement, pendant des années, usé les mêmes bancs pour apprendre les mêmes choses. Lui s'était tourné vers quelque chose de plus discret, de plus sombre aussi, peut-être, là où Monet s'était dirigée vers l'analyse profitable confiée par les Tribunaux. Non moins obscure, mais qui ne demandait pas un suivi sur le long terme, là où Law avait tout le temps nécessaire pour chercher ce qu'il voulait. La contrainte de temps que Monet avait sur la tête ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais ce n'était pas le but qu'il s'était fixé, en débutant son métier.

Le colloque avait duré deux jours entiers, et il n'était pas mécontent d'en voir la fin, quand bien même il en avait encore beaucoup appris, tout en contrecarrant bon nombre d'idées soulevées par ses confrères au cours de leurs interminables dissertations.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son attaché-case et récupéra sa gabardine, qu'il se contenta de passer sur son bras – il faisait trop doux, à cette période de l'année, pour s'encombrer de ça sur les épaules, quand bien même elle apportait un cachet non-négligeable parmi toute cette nuée de psy tous plus guindés les uns que les autres.

Monet et lui se levèrent de concert, quittant la rangée pour rejoindre les marches et les portes ouvertes qui menaient sur le palier principal, où tous se pressaient pour prendre les ascenseurs ; ils bifurquèrent vers les escaliers en colimaçon pour éviter la foule, malgré leur présence au onzième étage, entreprenant la longue descente qui les attendait d'un pas rapide mais sûr.

\- Tu prends l'avion ce soir ? s'enquit Monet en rajustant sa bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- Non, demain matin. Je m'étais accordé une possibilité de sommeil, ce soir, avant de retourner à mes nuits blanches.

\- On va prendre un verre ? sourit-elle en lui coulant un regard en biais.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant brièvement à sa proposition qui, il s'en doutait, était loin d'être anodine.  
Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, ce soir, si ce n'était potasser tout ce qui avait été débattu ces dernières quarante-huit heures, et rester avec ses interrogations ; autant profiter du cerveau de Monet et de ses propres cogitations, qui lui apporteraient beaucoup plus que ses tergiversations solitaires.

\- Tu aimes toujours les pubs ? suggéra-t-il. Il y en a un pas mal à moins d'un quart d'heure.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ?

\- On est aussi difficiles l'un que l'autre. Comme si je pouvais oublier ça.

Pas quand il avait passé douze années à Londres en compétition avec Monet, qui suivait le même cursus que lui. Un peu plus âgée mais elle aussi précoce, arrivée de France à ses seize ans, ils avaient tous les deux la même ambition et n'avaient eu de cesse de se mesurer l'un à l'autre, chacun y ayant trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure, jusqu'à la toute dernière épreuve, où Law était sorti major à quelques centièmes de points près.  
Une rivalité et un acharnement qu'ils avaient mis à l'œuvre jusqu'aux instants partagés hors de la faculté – une manière comme une autre de se décharger de la tension des examens. Les six dernières années, ils les avaient passé à s'invectiver et se tirer dans les jambes pour être la tête de promotion, tout en se défoulant une fois la porte de l'une de leurs chambres claquée.  
Relation plus ou moins houleuse, qui était parvenue jusqu'à Doflamingo – et non, malgré tout cela, Monet n'était pas « sa copine » ; sa rivale sur tous les points, sa numéro deux. Il ne pouvait pas douter de son diagnostic, en ce qui concernait Luffy, et il avait besoin d'échanger avec elle à ce propos, quitte à mettre de côté sa fierté et leur petit pari.

\- Ça me va. Comment ça se passe, avec ton petit monstre ?

\- Luffy est gérable. Kid l'est moins. Il s'est officiellement montré une unique fois… le reste du temps est attrapé par caméra.

\- Caméra ?

\- Dans sa chambre, la nuit. Ce qui explique pourquoi mon patient est aussi crevé que moi, sourit-il en voyant Monet attarder son regard sur ses cernes.

Chaque matin, il se plongeait dans l'étude des enregistrements vidéos que les veilleurs de nuit lui laissaient ; il en faisait le tour soit en trois minutes quand Luffy n'avait pas bougé de son lit, soit en une heure quand l'un des deux autres se manifestait, notamment quand il était question des 2%. Non pas que Kid ne l'intéressait pas – seulement, pour progresser, il avait besoin de connaître l'étendue des dérives du cerveau de son patient, et en étudier une partie de la population ne l'aiderait pas à avancer.

Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, où les ascenseurs avaient déjà évacué une foule de monde, laissant le hall presque désert, à cette heure-là où les autres employés du gratte-ciel terminaient leur travail ; comme Law l'avait prédit, le temps était relativement clément et le soleil loin d'être couché, à l'horizon. S'arrêtant sur le trottoir, il leva le bras à l'intention d'un taxi, songeant à quel point il détestait ce genre de geste, qui lui rappelait l'école et l'horripilant moment où il se faisait reprendre par l'instituteur quand il avait le malheur, sans prendre le temps de lever la main et attendre une permission, de dire tout haut les réponses que, de toute manière, personne ne savait – c'était au mot près ce qu'il rétorquait et qui valait à ses parents de longues discussions avec le chargé de classe, au point que sa propre mère ne finisse par arguer que son fils s'ennuyait ferme en cours, et que c'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'il reste réveillé, vu le nivelage de la classe par le bas.

C'était sûrement d'elle qu'il tenait ses propres propos aussi directs, d'ailleurs…

Une voiture ralentit près d'eux, la vitre se baissant pour laisser le chauffeur se pencher vers eux – là non plus, pas de politesse hypocrite, comme Law les détestait : le type était fonctionnel et ne s'intéressait pas aux demandes mielleuses.

\- La Fairbanks au nord, ça vous parle ?

\- Ah, vous voulez le Timothy' ? Ouais, c'est à 10 minutes. Montez.

Law ouvrit la portière à Monet qui s'engouffra à l'arrière avec un sourire moqueur ; elle non plus n'était pas à cheval sur la galanterie, et cet effort de sa part allait juste lui valoir des railleries – la prochaine fois, il la pousserait sur la route, histoire de voir comme elle se débrouillerait…

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de paroles, les seuls bruits alentours étant ceux de la radio, qui diffusait un air pop à la mode, et la circulation autour d'eux. Ils traversèrent la Chicago Riverwalk, toujours entourés de gratte-ciel, le soleil déclinant lentement se reflétant dans les milliers de vitres les entourant – après avoir passé un temps fou à Londres, Law s'était accoutumé à la vie européenne qu'il avait dans son enfance, passée à Madrid, avec ses parents et sa sœur. À peine habitué à la Louisiane qu'il s'était envolé dans la capitale anglaise brumeuse et monochrome, avant de revenir au pays pour aussitôt chercher à s'exiler dans les marais, ne supportant plus les hauteurs vertigineuses dans lesquelles son père évoluait.

Le taxi les déposa au pied du petit immeuble, Law réglant la course pendant que Monet pianotait sur son téléphone – il la soupçonnait de dire à Caesar de se sortir les doigts du cul, vu le regard exaspéré qu'elle avait pour l'écran, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Autant lui avait une confiance aveugle en son équipe pour gérer les choses pendant ses absences de temps à autre, autant il savait que Monet n'avait pas le droit à cette sérénité, avec cette dinde qui lui servait d'assistant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'agace autant… ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu as déjà deviné, soupira-t-elle en le suivant par l'entrée vieillotte. Deux jours sans moi et il est incapable de s'en sortir. Tu n'as pas ce problème, toi, avec tes sbires, pas vrai ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes sbires, Monet.

\- Oh, il est certain que je pourrais leur donner un autre nom, mais tu n'apprécies pas tellement, si ma mémoire est bonne. Comment va ta sœur ?

\- Elle se porte à merveille. Elle nous enterrera tous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Evoquer Lami lui rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses parents : prendre soin d'elle, peu importe le reste. C'était ce que son père s'échinait à dire, au même titre que son grand-père, et tous les membres de leur clan : la famille, c'était ce qui restait quand tout le reste s'écroulait, et jamais Law ne pourrait prendre une décision qui aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa sœur. L'arrivée de Luffy à la clinique était ce qu'il avait fait de plus dangereux, quand bien même il avait longuement débattu du sujet, avec Lami, malgré la décision qu'il avait prise en partant de chez Doflamingo.

Parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne ferait rien sans son accord à elle – trop de choses les liaient pour que son avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Toujours enfermée dans ses livres ?

\- C'est pour ça que c'est elle la plus brillante. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu approfondir ses études, parce qu'elle nous aurait tous surclassés.

\- Elle a son avis sur Monkey ?

\- Elle potasse dessus tous les jours.

Ils suspendirent leur conversation en se frayant un chemin parmi les tables serrées, le temps de s'installer – ils ne cherchèrent pas une table trop éloignée, ce qui était de toute manière impossible vu la petite taille de l'endroit, tous deux ayant appris, avec les années, que se fondre dans la foule était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour passer inaperçu. Les discussions qu'ils pourraient avoir ne concernaient personne d'autres qu'eux, et plus ils auraient l'air d'un couple badinant sur le quotidien de leur vie, moins ils attireraient les oreilles indiscrètes.

La table qu'ils avaient choisie était située près des baies vitrées, qui donnaient vue sur la ville et ses étages de verre et d'acier – Law songea, brièvement, à ce qu'il voyait depuis sa chambre d'enfant à Bâton Rouge et qui était diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il y avait ici : les grandes étendues herbeuses, le University Lake à quelques mètres de sa maison. Les heures passées à admirer le ciel, allongé dans le hamac avec Lami, à lister les constellations, écouter les bruissements des ailes des chauves-souris.

Monet le contemplait fixement, mains croisées sous son menton, assise avec la même élégance que d'ordinaire sur sa chaise ; Law soutint son regard, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire : lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, comme ils s'étaient entraînés à le faire durant des années. Les seuls capables de lui tenir le menton, à ce jeu-là, étaient Ace et Lami, mais l'un était son meilleur ami, et l'autre sa sœur jumelle. Longueur d'avance indéniable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, exactement ?

\- Kid s'est montré longtemps ?

\- Comme s'il avait pu résister… C'a été… instructif. On a été obligés de le garder en quarantaine pendant quelques jours. Et puis… silence complet. Les seuls moments où je le vois, c'est la nuit, quand il est inspiré.

\- Inspiré ?

Il avait piqué sa curiosité ; le plus dur du travail était fait, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup forcer, il le savait d'avance. Monet était restée fascinée par le cas qu'elle avait eu entre les mains et, quand bien même une partie d'elle avait eu une pointe de frousse à l'idée de devoir affronter Kid, une autre avait adoré ce défi, comme lui.

\- Il a essayé de s'échapper en allant vers la sortie la plus directe, celle du grand SAS, à l'arrière. Pas le plus facile, mais seul endroit qui n'a pas d'accès badgé. Chose à laquelle Penguin a remédié, mais… il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Une attention particulière. Montrer… qui était le patron. Et la nuit, quand Luffy s'endort, Kid se lève et va griffonner dans un cahier. Ils interagissent de cette manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce cahier ? murmura Monet en détaillant la carte inscrite à la craie sur le mur le plus proche d'eux.

\- Aucune idée, je n'y ai pas jeté un œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends… ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Tu as eu une semaine pour le brusquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Moi, j'ai toute une vie…

\- … notre petit pari s'arrête dans quelques jours, pourtant.

Et c'était aussi pour ça que ce colloque était un excellent prétexte pour en discuter. Il ne cherchait pas à avoir de rallonge de temps : ce qu'il cherchait, c'était un moyen de faire sortir ce 2% dont Monet avait soulevé l'existence, et qu'il ne pouvait plus contester après des heures de visionnage, la nuit.

\- "Ça" ne sort qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, précisa-t-il en ouvrant les guillemets de ses doigts. Kid n'a pas ce rôle. Et toi, à un moment donné, tu as mis le doigt sur ce qu'il fallait pour que l'Autre pointe le bout de son nez. J'en ai déduis qu'il avait un rôle _a minima_ protecteur, même s'il n'a pas forcément besoin de ça pour rappliquer.

Monet garda sa réponse de côté quand un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande, installant un silence poli mais éloquent entre eux pendant une courte minute, avant que le garçon ne s'éloigne, les laissant de nouveau seuls, alors que le brouhaha léger des clients montait peu à peu, leur donnant plus encore d'intimité dans leur conversation.

\- Tu dois le pousser dans ses retranchements.

\- Je ne travaille pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas d'antichambre de la mort dans la clinique, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire… comme beaucoup de monde, d'ailleurs.

\- Est-ce qu'il a confiance en toi ? Luffy, je veux dire.

\- Je dirais que non. Il me tient à distance, pour l'instant.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Atteins ses limites, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Il te croit capable de n'importe quoi, alors son premier réflexe sera de se protéger.

\- Si je fais ça, ça aura des conséquences que je vais payer au centuple.

\- Mais ça en vaut le prix, non… ?

Ça, Law ne l'avait pas encore estimé.

Si encore, chacune de ses minutes passées à respirer pouvait être accordée à l'étude du cas de Luffy, il aurait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir, mais ce gamin n'était pas son seul patient et il était inconcevable qu'il néglige les autres pour le seul bénéfice de voir plus clair dans le crâne de son client.  
Quand bien même chacune de ses études avait tourné à l'obsession, Law ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre le fil de ses idées et l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, des années auparavant.  
Monet aimait jouer serré, et avait toutes les ressources pour le faire, étant alimentée en travail par les tribunaux de San Francisco sur des périodes données, avec carte blanche – la manière dont elle exploitait cette carte était inconnue de ses mandateurs, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour donner le change ; la raison pour laquelle Luffy avait sévèrement trinqué, par l'intermédiaire de Kid, jusqu'à exhorter cet Autre à se manifester à son tour.  
Autre argument : si Law poussait le bouchon trop loin, Ace le briderait – et à raison. De même, si Shanks l'apprenait, il était certain de voir le Gouverneur venir sonner à la porte et lui mettre sur la gueule de son bras unique, que Law n'avait pas envie de voir s'écraser sur son visage.

Rien pour le rendre serein sur ce genre de décisions.  
Et en même temps, intérieurement, n'avait-il pas déjà imaginé ce genre de scénario, en demandant à Ace d'être le confident de Luffy, la soupape dont il avait besoin ?

Le serveur ramena les deux pintes qu'ils avaient commandées et les posa devant eux, Monet le remerciant d'un sourire poli avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue toujours pensif.  
Elle savait que Law n'avait pas d'état d'âme au sens où le monde l'entendait ; il pesait le pour et le contre, évaluait les profits et les pertes, et décidait en conséquence. Sa retenue n'avait pas pour but de ménager le patient – au contraire. Surtout dans le cas de Luffy.

\- Tu devrais prendre les devants, Law. Ne pas laisser le temps à Kid de prendre ses aises.

\- La pathologie de Luffy ne se guérit pas d'un coup de baguette. Ça prend des années de thérapie pour arriver à quelque chose de satisfaisant, et quand bien même, il est condamné à rester avec moi.

\- S'il progresse, il pourra demander sa remise en liberté. Et selon le résultat, il pourrait être dehors en deux à trois décennies. À tout moment, on pourra te retirer ton jouet… penses-y.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et leva sa bière, attendant qu'elle imite son geste pour entrechoquer leurs verres dans un tintement sonore ; ils burent en silence, s'observant par-dessus leurs boissons.

Son portable se manifesta, dans sa poche, trois vibrations successives – SMS. Il le sortit de sa poche et parcourut les quelques phrases d'Ace résumant la journée de Luffy : le maquettisme lui avait plu et il acceptait de revenir pour les séances suivantes. Le binôme avec Sugar, comme il l'avait prédit, avait marché jusqu'à la dernière seconde, la gamine s'étant accrochée à lui, toujours comme prévu. Law avait aussi pris un pari sur leurs interactions, qu'il serait amené à étudier si ce qu'il pressentait sur Kid et cet Autre se vérifiait.  
Pas d'incident pendant tout l'après-midi, dîner terminé et Luffy douché, de retour dans sa chambre. Caméras coupées, activation prévue à partir de vingt-trois heures. Calme mais bavard, souriant, en confiance avec Ace et Thatch.  
Comme escompté.

\- C'est quoi, ton sourire satisfait ?

\- Hé bien, _a contrario_ de Caesar, mes employés sont capables de gérer Luffy, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son expression. Alors qu'à l'abri dans tes jolis murs, il n'a pas su se dépatouiller d'un gosse enchaîné et bassiné à l'eau glacée tous les jours que Dieu faisait.

\- C'est ça. Fais ton malin pendant que tu le peux… Tu te rappelles, de ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu m'appelais pour me narguer ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, ça va te faire tellement plaisir…

\- Je t'ai présenté mes condoléances pour les futures morts que tu aurais à gérer dans ton asile. Et je renouvelle mes vœux, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Méfie-toi de lui, parce que la dernière chose que tu veux, c'est voir les têtes de tes employés suspendues à ton lustre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… ? sourit-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

À elle de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Law était loin d'être dupe.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les gratte-ciel, baignant la ville d'une lueur orangée ; une autre soirée d'études de ses notes l'attendait, avant son avion du lendemain, à moins qu'il ne décide de mettre son cerveau de côté pour quelques heures, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas penser.

Ace désapprouverait, sans compter Shachi et Penguin qui préfèreraient le sédater plutôt que de le laisser faire ce genre de choix ; Bonney serait capable de le finir à coups de chaise, si elle savait aussi ce qu'il avait en tête, mais c'était plus fort que tout – quelque part, au fond de lui, sa frustration avait besoin de s'exprimer autrement.  
Monet porta son verre à ses lèvres, il l'imita et se rappela les soirées étudiantes, où il regardait les autres élèves boire à en vomir – excellentes occasions d'agrémenter ses analyses comportementales, à l'instar de sa rivale. C'était amusant, surtout à voir comment ces fêtes se terminaient : immonde gueule de bois pour les uns, anecdotes croustillantes pour eux deux.  
Est-ce que Monet serait d'humeur pour un autre genre d'étude sociologique, ce soir ?

Lentement, ils terminèrent leur verre, se jaugeant du regard sans dire un mot – le léger sourire en coin qu'elle arborait ne le trompait pas.

Laissant chacun un billet sur la table, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, prenant leurs affaires avant de quitter le bar ; cette fois, c'est Monet qui interpella un taxi, plus directe que lui tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas envie de diriger, cette fois-ci – pas encore. De toute manière, sur ce terrain-là, il savait où il mettait les pieds, pas comme à chaque fois qu'un nouveau patient arrivait entre ses murs. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, il connaissait Monet sur le bout des doigts.

La tentative de sa collègue n'apportait pas de succès, toutes les voitures filant bon train ; il ne réprima pas un sourire moqueur et tendit le bras, saisissant sa main pour l'entraîner en sens inverse, abandonnant l'idée d'un véhicule pour rallier son hôtel à pieds.

Il avait besoin de se défaire de cette tension, d'oublier, d'assumer les défauts qu'il avait et qu'il n'avait pu laisser de côté – il se sentait bêtement humain, à ce moment-là, là où il s'était toujours imaginé être au-dessus de tout ça.

L'asile attendrait, au moins pour ce soir.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests :_**

 **Yuh : Hey ! Haha, ouais, mignonne mais tout le monde doit rester sur ses gardes, à côté d'elle :p un peu comme Luffy ! (ouah, stoïcisme, je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai lu ce mot, c'était y'a 20 ans...) Allez, courage, tu arrives au bout de ta patience, on va en apprendre plus sur 2%, mais pour Bonney il va falloir que tu attendes, héhé... merci pour ta review ! À très vite !**

 **Mirtie29 : Oh, merci beaucoup ! Non, pas de cursus littéraire, bien au contraire, mais je lis très souvent... je pense qu'on apprend comme ça, à force d'engranger des mots, des phrases, des tournures... Ne t'en fais pas, pour la facette dont tu parles, ça va venir vite, tu auras bien patienté ! Merci encore pour cette review super sympa :3 j'espère que toute la fiction te plaira - peu importe son dénouement ! Je te dis à bientôt !**

 **Guest : Hello ! Oui, la troisième personnalité est calme et posée, c'est bien résumé ! Très mesurée dans ses actes, et réfléchie... Ça laisse peu de persos dans OP, en fait ^^**

 **Heloise : ****Si tu lis uniquement pour avoir du lemon... tu seras certainement déçue...**

 **Crow : ****Bien le bonjour, chère Crow ; hé non, hélas, Vivi n'est pas un coup d'essai pour Kid (là où Sugar est plus restreinte dans son palmarès, avec "seulement" ses parents en tableau de chasse). Quant à savoir ce qu'il a été inventer pour se distraire, ça viendra plus tard... pour l'instant, le dialogue va moyennement (voire pas du tout) avancer entre Law et Lu, quand bien même ce fou de psy va finir par arriver à ses fins. Ouais, j'aime bien torturer un peu les personnages, ça se voit tant que ça ? Oups.  
J'espère que les autres persos, même brièvement présentés, t'ont plu ; on en saura un peu plus sur certains d'entre eux plus tard.  
Tu es bientôt au bout de tes peines pour 2%, accroche-toi encore un peu à tes théories :p Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te relire pour ce chapitre... Prends soin de toi également !**

 **Ptihuta11 : Yop ! Haaa, le sarcasme va perdurer pendant l'histoire, tu seras bien servie de ce côté-là ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt :)**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _On se retrouve sous quinzaine pour la suite !_ **


	18. Issue

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Vous l'attendiez, vous la vouliez... l'identité du 2% sur laquelle Monet et Law spéculent depuis tout ce temps, c'est pour ce chapitre !  
Vous avez tous été patients, et vous vous êtes tous dirigés sur beaucoup de personnages différents, alors j'espère que la solution conviendra à tout le monde. _**

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et vos théories en pagaille, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et d'échanger avec vous à ce sujet ; ne vous en faites pas, malgré l'arrivée de 2%, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à voir sur les chapitres à venir, la fiction est loin de voir sa fin. Vous aurez tout votre temps pour spéculer sur la suite des évènements..._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, je retrouve Crow en bas de page pour les guests, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

 **Jour 40. Issue.  
**

 _105 East Delaware Place, Chicago, Illinois.  
_ _08 heures 30._

Law détourna son regard du plafond pour observer la silhouette étendue près de lui, lovée dans les draps immaculés du lit de l'hôtel où l'aube régnait encore, malgré le bruit de la circulation, au-dehors, qui n'avait pas vraiment cessée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar.  
Il tendit le bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux émeraudes de Monet, songeur ; cette nuit était à classer dans son top 5 des conneries monumentales, il le savait mieux que personne, mais réprimer cette envie aurait été plus stupide encore.

Sa partenaire se retourna, ses yeux clairs rivés dans les siens ; peut-être pas encore rassasiée, à en juger son expression. Law sentit sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire railleur, bien malgré lui, et ne broncha pas quand elle roula sur le côté pour venir s'assoir sur ses hanches, penchée sur lui, ses mains plaquées de part et d'autre de sa tête lui coupant tout échappatoire.  
Au King's College, les étudiants la surnommaient la harpie, étant donné qu'elle défendait son territoire bec et ongles, faisant d'elle une adversaire redoutable tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel.  
Quand bien même Law avait gardé les idées claires pendant son cursus, entièrement focalisé sur la réussite de son diplôme, peu importe le prix, il avait été parfaitement lucide sur les tentatives de rapprochement des autres élèves, féminins comme masculins, parfois. Monet était là pour faire le ménage, arguant qu'elle était la seule adversaire qui pouvait soutenir son niveau, et que les autres n'étaient même pas dignes de lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se confronter aux autres, d'ailleurs : un seul regard suffisait.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment affichés en tant que couple, même s'il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se fréquentaient en dehors de la fac, mais le message était clair pour tout le monde : Law était la chasse gardée de Monet.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il prit son temps pour la contempler et constater à quel point elle avait changé, depuis Londres ; leur différence d'âge ne se voyait pas plus qu'à l'époque de leurs études, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre.

\- Tu sais que si je n'étais pas ce que je suis maintenant, tu me mettrais mal à l'aise, à me scruter comme ça...? murmura-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas, avant, chuchota-t-il en caressant ses reins.

\- J'ai changé. Toi non plus, tu n'es plus le même, mais le temps est bien plus clément avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes...

Law laissa ses doigts errer sur sa peau blanche, pensif, ignorant l'infime pointe de culpabilité qui se manifestait quand il était question de ses précédents choix de vie.  
Quand il avait quitté Londres, Monet l'avait suivi ; c'était sa propre décision, ils n'en avaient même jamais parlé auparavant. Il lui avait demandé, inlassablement et jusqu'à l'aéroport de la Nouvelle-Orléans, si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle s'était contentée de rester silencieuse tout en contemplant le paysage, semblant imperméable à ses interrogations.  
Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'une année de plus pour comprendre que le but que Law s'était fixé était solitaire, et que personne ne pourrait jamais le suivre sur le chemin où il s'était engagé – pas d'un point de vue personnel.  
Le mur qu'il s'était efforcé d'ériger autour de lui était solide, malgré les brèches qu'elle était parvenue à creuser au fil des années, et rien ne pourrait jamais le franchir ; elle avait abandonné, et poursuivi ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, à savoir la psychiatrie, laissant Law avec ses démons dont il refusait de se débarrasser.

Il savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans le célibat de Monet, dans la vie qu'elle menait actuellement et qui l'avait rendue certainement assez amère pour ne plus s'astreindre de limites – rien qu'à en juger l'expérience avec Kid. Il en était conscient et avait accepté cette culpabilité, mais avait appris à s'en détacher, à prendre du recul sur les conséquences de ses actions. Il avait un but, et rien n'était autorisé à l'en dévier. Sous aucun prétexte.

\- Tu as l'air... détendu, s'esclaffa-t-elle en promenant ses mains sur son torse, retraçant les lignes encrées sur sa peau.

\- Toi aussi. Caesar ne t'aide pas à relâcher la tension...?

\- J'aime faire des expériences, mais la reproduction inter-espèces est prohibée, répliqua Monet en plantant ses ongles dans son bras. Et toi, dans ton musée des horreurs, tu t'amuses bien...?

\- Ce sont mes patients, rien de plus. C'est déjà assez compliqué à gérer, alors tu penses bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer au docteur Mammour...

L'image eut le mérite de la faire sourire ; lui volant un dernier baiser, elle se laissa glisser sur le côté et descendit du lit, traversant la chambre pour rejoindre le coin cuisine. Law resta un long moment à la regarder, toujours étendu dans le lit, perdu trop loin dans ses pensées pour protester quand Monet récupéra sa chemise échouée sur le sol pour l'enfiler – il détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires, en règle générale, et ne se serait pas gêné, en d'autres circonstances, pour la lui reprendre.  
Cette nuit avait été plus salvatrice pour sa santé mentale qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord.  
Il saisit son paquet de cigarettes, sur la table de chevet, avisa la marque et se rappela que c'était celui qu'il avait subtilisé à Ace avant de partir ; non content de devoir lui en ramener un, cette pensée l'exhorta à consulter son portable, qu'il trouva dénué de message.

Pressant la touche appel, il porta le téléphone à son oreille, allumant une cigarette de sa main libre sans cesser de regarder Monet occupée à faire le café.  
Ace allait le tuer.

\- _Yo. J'attendais ton coup de fil plus tôt_ , lança la voix désinvolte de son meilleur ami, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Je viens de me lever. Tout va bien ?

\- _Mmn, c'est plutôt calme. À quelle heure tu décolles ?_

\- Treize heures. Le temps du vol et de rentrer à la clinique, je serai là pour l'heure du dîner. Tu as regardé les caméras de la nuit ?

\- _À ton sous-entendu, je vais te répondre que Kid ne s'est pas pointé._

\- Et L'Autre ?

\- _On en parle maintenant...?_

\- Il y a eu un problème ?

\- _Pas vraiment. Mais il n'a pas écrit dans le cahier, cette nuit._

Law imagina un étalage de graffitis sur le mur et songea que Lami et Tashigi n'allaient pas apprécier la blague. Même chose pour le bureau, ou n'importe quel autre mobilier ; il ne l'aurait pas imaginé artiste, de ce point de vue-là.  
Monet lui tendit une tasse et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, sirotant une gorgée pour apprécier l'amertume de la boisson, achevant sa sortie de la brume cotonneuse qui lui enveloppait encore le cerveau.

\- _À vrai dire il n'a pas touché aux crayons, il s'est contenté de lire. Il s'est tapé une crise maniaque en rangeant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et il s'est assis par terre, pour méditer je dirais, c'a duré cinq bonnes heures. Il s'est recouché vers six heures et demi du matin, et là j'ai Luffy qui s'endort dans son bol,_ ajouta-t-il dans un soupir exaspéré. _Je vais rien pouvoir en faire aujourd'hui._

\- Je m'en occupe quand je rentre. Garde-le à l'œil, et fais-le manger.

Inutile de cumuler fringale et manque de sommeil, le souvenir du rapport de l'unité envoyée par Kizaru étant encore douloureusement frais dans sa mémoire.

\- _Sans faute. Il a le droit à une sieste ?_

\- Après le déjeuner, en début d'après-midi. Pas plus de deux heures.

\- _Kay'. T'as vu Monet ?_

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- _Et toi, pourquoi t'éludes ?_ rétorqua l'infirmier.

Le silence s'installa, assez pour que Monet pince les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire railleur. Law leva les yeux au ciel et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, sentant l'insolence prendre le pas sur le reste, vieille réminiscence de son comportement adolescent quand son père le questionnait sur sa vie privée, à 7500 kilomètres de là.

\- _Putain, c'est pas vrai. Tu l'as baisée_ , marmonna Ace à l'autre bout du téléphone, dépité.

\- Ace, s'exaspéra Law. Pas de sermon.

\- _Dis-moi que t'as mis une capote, manquerait plus que vous vous reproduisiez, tous les deux…_

Le psychiatre ne put réprimer un rire, cette fois, s'attirant un flot d'insultes supplémentaire qui fut bientôt abrégé par la tonalité indiquant qu'Ace lui avait raccroché au nez.  
Monet, assise sur le mini plan de travail, lui offrait un sourire goguenard par-dessus sa tasse, expression qu'elle arborait souvent avec son air insupportablement suffisant qui faisait que tout le monde la détestait, lui mis à part – quand bien même ils s'insupportaient mutuellement la plupart du temps.

\- Pour en revenir à ton petit singe, murmura-t-elle en croisant les jambes, faisant tourner son café d'un geste souple du poignet. Passe par-dessus sa garde. Comme on l'a dit hier… il se méfie de toi. Il sera prompt à se défendre, et il n'y a que là tu pourras en apprendre plus. ... mais je ne dis pas que ça sera facile.

\- Tu veux perdre tes 200 dollars de ton plein gré… ? sourit-il en chassant une mèche de son visage, dégageant ses yeux qui accrochèrent les siens dans une expression indéchiffrable.

\- … je préfère te voir gagner que te voir échouer, peu importe mon orgueil.

Plaisanteries mises à part, Law avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ses paroles ; il allait devoir pousser Luffy dans ses retranchements, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans son bureau, avec Kid. Il savait quelle ficelle actionner pour faire sortir celui qui allait encore lui demander des centaines d'heures d'analyse, quelles conséquences pouvait avoir son passage, quels étaient les enjeux d'une entrevue aussi brève qu'intense.

Il s'était promis de rattraper les dégâts causés par Monet et Caesar, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cette méthode-là serait pour plus tard.

Il ignorait à quel point la pente de l'Autre était savonneuse, et ce qui l'attendait au fond du ravin ; il semblait avoir bien plus de self-control que Luffy et Kid réunis, d'aplomb, d'assurance aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Son flegme, qui semblait à toute épreuve, n'avait sûrement d'égal que sa capacité défensive, que Law brûlait d'envie de tester.  
De toute manière, il était le premier conscient que, sans cette approche, sans faire sortir le loup du bois, il n'arriverait jamais à rien, condamné à rester dans une impasse tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les facettes de Luffy entre les mains.  
La seule question qui demeurait encore était le prix qu'il était prêt à payer pour avoir le droit d'exploiter cette fenêtre de tir.

Peut-être plus cher qu'il ne l'aurait cru, au premier abord, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle – ce n'était pas une supposition, mais une certitude ; la seule chose qui valait la peine d'insister autant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre des supputations, là où il en était.  
Trop loin dans le terrier du lapin.

\- … douche ? proposa la voix lointaine de son homologue, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il termina son café d'une traite et abandonna la tasse sur le plan de travail, se laissant guider par Monet qui avait pris, d'autorité, sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain attenante – le bruissement de l'eau résonna dans la pièce fermée, brisant le silence qui s'attardait entre eux ; il fuit son reflet, dans le miroir, craignant d'y lire un manque de résolution qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but, et attarda son attention sur Monet, sa chemise à nouveau inutile gisant sur le sol, sa peau immaculée contrastant avec ses longs cheveux émeraudes.  
Dernière occasion de faire le vide, avant de devoir retourner à ses obligations. Occasion de se défausser, de fuir quelques heures les responsabilités qui lui incombaient, qu'il acceptait et qu'il avait désirées, mais qui le taraudaient sans relâche quand il était question de ce genre de décisions – celles qu'il devait prendre envers et contre tout, peu importe leurs effets négatifs.

La vie était certainement plus simple, du point de vue de sa jumelle, et il n'avait de cesse de l'envier à de nombreux moments de leur vie ; ces impasses l'amusaient, elle, mais c'était loin d'être son cas et ces particularités qui les différenciaient le frustraient.  
Que ferait-elle, à sa place ?  
Elle n'aurait pas à tant tergiverser. Elle foncerait, peu importe les dommages collatéraux, pour atteindre l'objectif fixé ; elle plaçait toujours la barre trop haute, mais sa condition lui assurait de ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser des détails.  
Chanceuse dans son malheur, de toute évidence.

Luffy allait le détester. Le haïr, au-delà de ce qu'il était possible, il en était certain. Sans compter les représailles que Kid seraient susceptible de faire pleuvoir sur l'asile – s'il jouait de malchance, Kid serait même capable de se pointer au mauvais moment, faisant complètement rater son entreprise, le pire scénario, où il aurait tout misé pour ne rien gagner, au final.  
Il allait devoir jouer serré, et mobiliser un peu de personnel supplémentaire pour l'expérience qui germait déjà à l'arrière de son crâne – Ace et Magellan allaient devoir se surpasser, une fois de plus, sans parler de Bonney qui devrait garder à l'œil, par l'objectif des caméras, une bonne partie de la clinique à elle seule. Il savait que cette situation était loin d'être ingérable, mais il prenait des risques, une fois de plus.

Il savait que « la fois de trop » lui pendait au nez, mais il était incapable de se réfréner quand il s'agissait d'étrenner ceux que son père appelait ses jouets.

\- Tu rêvasses déjà à ton retour ? le nargua Monet en lui collant le savon entre les mains.

\- Le mot est faible.

\- … tu doutes de toi ?

\- Je doute de tout et de tout le monde, corrigea-t-il en prenant la place sous le jet d'eau. Et je suis loin d'être le moins bien loti de nous deux, parce que toi, tu te coltines Caesar…

\- Lui et Ace se salissent les mains pour que les nôtres restent propres, rétorqua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il aurait aimé contre-argumenter, mais il n'était pas en position de le faire, pour le coup ; la vérité était parfois blessante, mais avait le don de remettre les pendules à l'heure quand c'était nécessaire – en l'occurrence, à cet instant.

\- Ne compare pas Ace et ton dégénéré sadique, ils n'ont rien à voir.

\- L'un cache mieux son jeu que l'autre, sourit-elle en tendant le bras pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, dégageant son visage pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, tendre mais pas dénué d'une menace sous-entendue – elle en savait bien assez sur Ace, après quelques jours passés avec lui, même trop pour que l'infirmier puisse supporter sa présence. Je ne comparerai pas Ace et Caesar si tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Tous ceux avec qui tu travailles sont pires que toi et moi–

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, geste clair et sans appel – plus de mots.

Il devait s'interdire d'autres divagations, d'autres conversations qui seraient susceptibles de le faire flancher.

Ace allait tout faire pour le dissuader de mettre son plan à exécution, mais Law ne serait pas disposé à entendre ses protestions moralisatrices, quand bien même il savait que son ami avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir l'arrêter. Par conséquent, deux choix s'offraient à lui : dévoiler son but à ses collaborateurs, ou en dire le moins possible, pour s'épargner une liste inépuisable de reproches qui, de toute manière, finiraient bien par arriver à un moment ou à un autre.

Il avait encore des heures pour y penser, devant lui, mais elles lui semblaient des minutes face à ce qui l'attendait au bout du compte. Des heures, et tout autant de temps pour douter un peu plus.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 41.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _17 heures 30._

Luffy regarda Ace fermer la porte derrière lui, croisa son regard sûrement aussi perplexe que le sien.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son questionnaire, qui devait être encore étalé sur son lit à attendre ses annotations ; il était plongé dans les lectures des dernières questions quand son infirmier était venu le chercher dans sa chambre, trop tôt pour que ce soit l'heure du dîner, trop tard pour une quelconque activité. Ace lui avait annoncé que Law voulait le voir dans les cinq minutes, il avait argumenté que l'étude qu'il lui avait demandée exigeait encore du travail, mais explications rejetées : c'était maintenant, point à la ligne. Lui-même semblait dubitatif, mais Luffy n'avait pas tenté d'en savoir plus, ayant parfaitement saisi qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi ignorants l'un que l'autre sur le sujet.

Law n'était pas à son bureau – cette pièce-là, celle où il se tenait à présent, Luffy ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était bâtie dans la même aile, là où il savait que se situaient les bureaux des infirmiers, mais il n'était pas autorisé à y mettre les pieds sans une très bonne raison, à savoir un rendez-vous avec le psychiatre.  
Les murs étaient aveugles, le sol carrelé et le plafond plein, rien d'autre qu'une poignée d'éclairages LED froids pour habiller l'ensemble. Pas de mobilier, ou quoi que ce soit pour venir briser l'immaculé et la géométrie parfaite de l'endroit.  
Le côté chaleureux et quelque peu victorien du bureau du directeur était bien éloigné de l'ambiance qui régnait ici, atmosphère qui inspirait la méfiance à défaut d'autre chose de plus constructif.

Law était adossé au mur du fond, bras croisés, et l'expression qu'il arborait était à des lieues de ce qu'il avait pu cerner de sa personne, au fil des dernières semaines – un pressentiment négatif hérissa ses cheveux sur sa nuque, mais qui ne réveilla pas la crampe habituelle qu'il redoutait.  
C'était bien autre chose, qu'il n'avait pas consciemment ressenti depuis qu'il était arrivé ici ; les cahiers noircis à l'encre étaient la preuve que la nuit, personne ne manquait à l'appel, mais entre le deviner ou l'expérimenter, il y avait un monde, il le savait mieux que personne.

Les mains dans les poches pour masquer sa nervosité, Luffy esquissa quelques pas en direction du psychiatre, affrontant ses yeux gris aussi perçants qu'une dague, sous la lumière crue qui baignait la pièce.

\- … c'était bien, votre colloque… ? hésita l'adolescent en retraçant une ligne du bout de sa chaussure.

\- Intéressant.

Le ton était incisif, sans appel ; il donnait à Luffy l'envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même, là où il aurait préféré l'insolence retorse de Kid – le sarcasme et l'arrogance de Law lui manquaient presque, à cet instant, tant il se sentait en présence d'un parfait étranger, si loin de l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui lors de leurs trop rares entrevues.  
Il se remémora la patience de Law, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, son ton mesuré, les pincettes qu'il avait prises pour s'adresser à lui et lui parler avec un calme olympien, loin de la suffisance dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
À cet instant, c'était une toute autre personne qu'il avait avec lui, et le doute rendit sa déglutition difficile, à l'instar de sa respiration, plus courte, saccadée. Ses jambes lui semblèrent chaudes, sous ses paumes, signe que le sang s'était déjà fait la malle pour migrer ailleurs, à en juger la chaleur qui irradiait ses muscles, contraste avec la perle de sueur froide sur sa joue.

\- … j'ai fait une connerie ?

\- Pas encore.

Law quitta son point d'ancrage pour marcher le long des murs, faisant lentement le tour de la pièce sans le quitter des yeux, le bruit de ses chaussures résonnant entre les parois sans accroche.  
Luffy s'efforça de ne pas ciller, le regarda tourner autour de lui en prenant son temps, d'une démarche sûre et calculée. La démarche de quelqu'un qui a un but et que rien ne pourra en dévier.

\- Vous me faites flipper, là.

\- Il en faut bien plus que ça pour t'impressionner, j'en suis sûr.

Il n'y avait aucune flatterie, dans ce constat ; rien qu'une froide détermination, de celle que l'on se forge à force de se fixer un objectif excessif, Luffy en jurerait. Pas pour se donner un courage que l'on ne saurait obtenir, bien au contraire – ce n'était là que pour affirmer que tout se déroulerait comme on l'avait prévu, après des heures à tergiverser et trouver la meilleure façon de procéder, une méthode infaillible qui ne supporterait aucun échec.

Law verrouilla la porte d'un tour de clé, le bruit résonnant comme un glas dans la pièce silencieuse, et changea de trajectoire ; Luffy tressaillit quand il se rapprocha, prenant leur différence de taille comme une intimidation de plus ; ce type mesurait, quoi, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à vue de nez, là où lui plafonnait à une petite moyenne. Il eut un mouvement de recul, qu'il détesta mais à quoi il préféra de loin une autre réaction qu'il était tenté de provoquer par lui-même – mais le temps jouait contre lui, à en juger les traits fermés du psychiatre. La giclée d'adrénaline ne faisait pas son œuvre, alimentant un tout autre mécanisme, un qui ne sollicitait pas Kid et qu'il maîtrisait encore moins bien que son alter-ego dérangé.

Tout aussi brusquement, la main de Law le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt, et Luffy n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup qui l'atteignit à la joue ; la douleur fut cuisante, plus humiliante qu'autre chose, et la chute qui l'accompagna n'arrangea rien.  
Il se redressa et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les doigts tatoués dans son champ de vision, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent contre sa mâchoire et qu'il ne sente le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver...  
Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre où Law voulait en venir et, même si une partie de lui refusait de céder aussi facilement, une autre désirait abdiquer, quitter cet endroit et laisser un autre gérer, prendre le dessus, se débarrasser du doute, de l'angoisse et de la terreur, pour être certain de ne pas échouer une fois de plus.  
La meilleure défense restait l'attaque, mais Kid ne semblait pas décidé ; il pouvait protester, appeler à l'aide, mais cette tactique ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.  
Autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant.

Luffy agrippa le poignet qui lui saisit les cheveux et s'arc-bouta, cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte de fer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée, chez Law ; il avait au moins autant de force qu'Ace, il en jurerait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne resterait pas conscient assez longtemps pour en voir l'étendue.

Il cracha la salive sanglante qui s'accumulait sous sa langue et sentit l'air quitter ses poumons quand Law le plaqua contre le mur, une main refermée sur sa gorge dans une prise inextricable, une pression insupportable qui l'empêcha d'inspirer ; des points noirs voilèrent sa vision, synonymes d'un manque d'oxygène qui ne tarderait pas à alimenter plus encore la trouille qui refusait l'accès à sa raison.  
Se débattre était futile, mais il possédait assez d'instinct de survie pour ne pas rester là, les bras ballants, à se faire massacrer pour le plaisir d'un type tordu. Il était loin d'être mauvais, quand il s'agissait d'en venir aux poings, mais Law avait le dessus sur tous les plans, lui comme le médecin en étaient pleinement conscients.

Le poing du métis se leva, ses yeux capturèrent l'expression impitoyable de son visage, la tension dans ses muscles, prêt à s'abattre de nouveau, plus fort encore à en juger l'angle de son bras, et la panique fit le reste.

Law frappa, y mettant toute la hargne dont il avait besoin pour mener cet expérience à bien, mais son poing n'atteignit jamais sa cible – il s'écrasa contre la paume levée de Luffy, et un uppercut le cueillit au creux de l'estomac, lui faisant regretter d'avoir ingéré un café tardif une demi-heure avant.  
Il entendit Ace, de l'autre côté de la porte, s'acharner contre le battant – sa voix lui parvint, en même temps que le grésillement du talkie-walkie, à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles ; Franky était appelé pour faire sauter la serrure, et il savait qu'à partir de cet instant, il avait moins de cinq minutes à tenir avant que la cavalerie n'arrive et ne se charge de celui qui habitait Luffy.

La menace devait durer, seule raison pour laquelle l'Autre ne pourrait pas quitter le navire, tant que Luffy avait trop à redouter.

Il jeta sa blouse sur le côté, essuyant la bile montée à ses lèvres d'un revers de poignet, faisant face à Luffy dont l'expression était méconnaissable, sûrement reflet de celle qu'il devait lui-même arborer quelques instants auparavant.

\- … tu te montres enfin… ? murmura-t-il en le jaugeant du regard, évaluant sa posture, ses traits tendus.

Luffy bascula la tête d'un côté à l'autre, faisant craquer ses cervicales, et traversa la pièce dans sa direction ; Law évalua son bras levé, s'écartant sur la droite pour anticiper un crochet qui ne vint pas – c'est le pied qui jaillit, s'écrasant dans ses côtes dans un bruit sinistre qui, à en juger la douleur foudroyante qui lui vrilla le torse, n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il l'attrapa par la cheville, avec pour idée de le déstabiliser, mais Luffy l'attrapa par son sweat et l'entraîna avec lui, le projetant en arrière avec une aisance qui lui rappela la facilité avec laquelle Kid avait entraîné Vivi dans la ruelle. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, entendant déjà les pas de son patient revenir derrière lui, et frappa le premier – encore une fois, le coup fut paré, Luffy lui saisissant le bras en faisant volte-face pour le hisser par-dessus son épaule et l'abattre à plat dos sur le carrelage. Mouvement fluide, des centaines, des milliers de fois répété.

Ses côtes protestèrent et la douleur le paralysa, cette fois-ci, lui coupant le souffle ; Luffy se laissa tomber sur ses hanches, le saisit par le col de son pull et lui asséna un direct qui ripa sur sa pommette, le redressant avant de lui éclater le crâne contre le sol, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles de plus.

\- Vas-y, souffla-t-il en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Tue-moi, et tu feras qu'aggraver votre cas.

Luffy plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens, le dévisageant avec dédain, avant de se pencher sur lui, si proche que le bout de son nez frôla le sien, dans une pose menaçante qui était au moins au niveau de Kid.

\- … plus jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, susurra une voix rauque, aussi masculine que celle de leur seconde personnalité, bien que différente car plus grave encore.

Il perçut la voix de Franky, celle de Lami, le bruit sourd de la scie trépan démarrée derrière le battant.  
Luffy se releva, sa main toujours agrippée à son vêtement, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement malgré ses jambes flageolantes, le rush d'adrénaline faisant trop bien son effet ; la sensation était curieuse, à défaut de meilleur terme pour la qualifier : celle d'être un pantin, de se sentir impuissant face à un garçon qui mesurait vingt centimètres de moins que lui. De percevoir un éclat de mort, dans ce regard si doux, d'ordinaire, éloigné et proche à la fois de ce qu'il avait vu chez Kid.

\- … c'est clair ?! s'écria-t-il en le saisissant à la gorge.

\- C'est quoi, ton nom… ? insista Law en s'efforçant de ne pas inspirer trop fort, sentant son propre pouls pulser de manière désordonnée dans la paume qui le tenait à sa merci.

\- C'est pas le problème, grogna-t-il en le ramenant à sa hauteur.

Law ne vit pas venir le jeu de jambe qui le fit tomber à genoux, le bras de Luffy s'enroulant autour de son cou, la pression s'accentuant dans son crâne menaçant de lui faire perdre conscience, ce qu'il devait à tout prix éviter ; il sentit son pied se poser au creux de ses reins, et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, alors que ses mains libres agrippaient le bras qui l'étouffait, la présence de Luffy dans son dos empêchant toute prise.

\- Bouge encore et j'te casse la colonne en deux, connard, cracha la voix sourde dans son oreille.

\- Luffy pourra jamais guérir si tu t'obstines à te cacher, souffla le psychiatre. Toi et moi… il faut qu'on parle de lui… de Kid… de tout ce qui vous compose…

\- Toi. Tes mains. Loin de Luffy. Pigé ?

Comme s'il allait promettre un truc pareil.  
Le chuintement assourdissant de la scie se fit entendre de leur côté, alors que le disque de bois tranché laissait entrevoir le couloir extérieur ; la main d'Ace se glissa dans l'ouverture, tourna la clé, et le battant s'ouvrit sur Lami, que Law distingua à peine derrière le voile qui s'était installé devant ses yeux et dont il avait à peine eu conscience, entravé comme il l'était, les yeux rivés sur les murs immaculés qui les entouraient.

Luffy relâcha sa prise et Law s'effondra à plat ventre sur le carrelage, grimaçant quand sa tempe heurta le sol froid, envoyant un tir d'étoiles à travers ses yeux clos, feu d'artifice derrière ses paupières. Il s'efforça de les rouvrir, aperçu Magellan dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fusil chargé de calmants.

\- … non ! s'exclama-t-il en se hissant sur ses bras qui lui semblaient remplis de coton, à cet instant. Pas maintenant… !

\- Putain, Law, la ferme ! vociféra Ace en encaissant un coup dans l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, encore ?!

Franky ceintura Luffy, lui faisant momentanément perdre l'équilibre, instant dont Ace profita pour lui saisir les poignets, Lami accourant pour lui claquer une paire de menottes, Magellan le tenant toujours en joue, doigt sur la gâchette. Law s'assit contre le mur, haletant, ignorant la souffrance qui lui vrillait le flanc pour se redresser tant bien que mal et vaciller en direction de son patient qui se démenait toujours, malgré l'étreinte inextricable du soudeur que ses mouvements désordonnés ne semblaient pas faire broncher.

\- Sans toi… j'y arriverai pas…, ahana-t-il en se retenant à Ace, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Luffy. Alors te fais pas prier, OK… ?

Il répondit en décochant un coup de pied dans la hanche d'Ace qui resta stoïque, lui immobilisant les chevilles et les genoux avec l'aide de Lami, qui évalua le niveau de dégâts chez son jumeau d'un coup d'œil acéré – de toute évidence, avec ce patient, Law avait trouvé son challenge, et il n'était pas près de le relâcher.

\- Fous-lui la paix, grogna Luffy en se tendant vers lui.

\- Je le ferai si t'acceptes de coopérer… tu veux des garanties, j'en veux aussi. T'es capable de parler, alors on va devoir travailler ensemble… pour que Luffy se sorte… du merdier dans lequel il est…

Parler devenait difficile.  
Le sifflement dans ses poumons craignait, il le savait et le bruit n'échappait à aucune des personnes présentes, mais il devait poursuivre – il refusait d'avoir créé toute cette mise en scène pour rien.

\- J'ai rien à te dire...

\- Que tu croies. Je veux savoir ton nom, argua Law en se rapprochant encore, sa vision s'étrécissant dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter… ? marmonna Luffy en plissant les yeux. Si t'as envie de jouer, va le faire avec les autres débiles que tu gardes sous verre, ici, et t'approches pas de Luffy…

\- Tu le protèges, c'est ton rôle… et je le respecte… seulement… il y a une raison à ton existence… et sans toi… je la comprends pas… et Luffy pourrit ici le reste de sa vie… sans réponses à ses questions…

Un peu de vérité, un peu de bluff, le tout dilué dans le son éraillé de sa voix défaillante, coup de pouce inattendu dont il avait besoin pour déjouer le système défensif qui se trouvait planté devant lui, péniblement retenu par les deux infirmiers.  
Lami le retint quand ses jambes se dérobèrent, l'empêchant de s'éclater lamentablement au sol ; il raffermit son étreinte sur le bras d'Ace, s'obstinant à garder son regard rivé dans celui de son adversaire du moment.

\- … avoir mon nom t'aidera pas.

\- C'est moi le psy, je pense… savoir mieux que toi ce que j'ai… besoin de savoir, rétorqua le métis. Alors… à qui est-ce qu'on doit la survie de Luffy, depuis toutes ces années… ?

\- … Zoro. Roronoa Zoro, annonça la voix basse où perçait toujours un fond de méfiance, emplie d'un venin qui semblait bien plus terrifiant que celui de Kid.

\- … ravi de faire ta connaissance…, souffla Law avant de glisser des bras qui le soutenaient, cédant à l'appel du noir qui menaçait de le submerger au pire moment.

… oui, Luffy allait le détester.  
Plus que jamais.  
L'inconscience avait cet avantage de vous couper de tout et Law n'ignorait pas ce paramètre ; le black-out qui suivit la dernière image emportée, celle du visage fermé de l'alter-ego de son patient, ne fut ponctué que de flashs lumineux, de voix lointaines dans ses oreilles, de frissons fiévreux et de pointes de douleur, dont il était incapable de déterminer l'origine dans la confusion qui régnait dans son crâne.  
Une minute comme une année aurait pu passer, il avait perdu la notion du temps et touchait peut-être du bout des doigts la sensation que Luffy avait dû ressentir, enfermé dans la cellule aveugle de San Quentin.

Il voulait dormir, encore un peu plus, rester dans ce monde froid et noir, loin de tout ce qui l'attendait ; peu importe le succès ou l'échec, cet état semi-conscient était la seule chose qui l'intéressait, à cet instant, car il l'empêchait de penser, de se torturer inutilement et de ressasser des souvenirs dont il aurait préféré être débarrassé à tout jamais, de la même manière que Luffy avait scindé sa mémoire en disques distincts, chacun absorbant ce qu'il était programmé pour engranger, libérant l'adolescent de tout ce que son cerveau avait jugé mauvais pour lui.

Une main tiède caressa sa joue, écartant des mèches de son front, dans un geste délibérément délicat ; la sensation sembla surgir de nulle part, dans la quiétude bienvenue qui régnait dans sa tête, et réveilla un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré garder enfoui tout au fond de lui – celui de sa mère, de la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de sa voix lui murmurant de se réveiller.  
Il redoutait plus encore d'ouvrir les yeux, à présent, craignant de briser cette réminiscence qu'il ne s'était plus autorisé à revivre depuis des décennies – parce que la partie la plus aiguë de sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit là, et que plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir ses bras l'enlacer et le serrer contre elle, dans une étreinte qu'elle seule était capable de lui donner.

\- … il rêve, murmura une voix au-dessus de lui.

\- Il faut qu'il se réveille. Sans ça, il sort pas de la salle, marmonna une autre voix.

Une autre main, moins douce, plus calleuse, saisit la sienne – celle d'Ace, il en jurerait : personne d'autre ne pouvait dégager une telle chaleur.  
Rester là, immobile, jusqu'à la fin des temps lui semblait être une excellente alternative à la vie réelle, qu'il détestait plus que tout.

\- Law… ouvre les yeux.

Bonney.  
Il percevait son parfum, à travers les vapeurs d'éthers qui lui emplissaient les narines.  
Clignant des yeux, il lutta contre l'éblouissement qui mettait ses pupilles au supplice et tourna la tête, échappant momentanément aux néons à la luminosité pourtant faible, son regard tombant sur Bonney, comme il l'avait pressenti ; accroupie près du lit, les yeux cernés et le teint brouillé, à l'image d'Ace qui ne semblait guère plus en forme, debout à ses côtés.

\- … quel jour ? souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux.

\- Vendredi. Il est une trois heures du matin… tu nous as fait une belle trouille.

\- … où on est… ?

\- Ochsner, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, chuchota Bonney. Marco s'est chargé de toi dès ton arrivée.

\- Verdict… ?

\- Pneumothorax. Cinq côtes cassées.

\- … t'es sérieuse ? marmonna Law en fronçant les sourcils, consterné.

\- Rien de grave, ils te gardent en observation jusqu'à samedi, annonça Lami, assise au bord du lit, jambes croisées et tout sourire, image même de la décontraction.

Fidèle à elle-même, comme les autres.  
Tous étaient vêtus de la tenue réglementaire exigée pour se trouver dans le service de surveillance du centre médical, rappelant à Law les heures passées à en observer certains en fonction, avant de les engager à la clinique.  
Il se redressa en réprimant une grimace quand la douleur le rappela à l'ordre, soudaine et impitoyable ; un regard à son torse lui appris que le drain était toujours en place, et la couleur violacée veinée de noir de son flanc droit ne laissait aucun doute quant au diagnostic posé.

\- … Luffy ?

\- Lui-même, et ramené dans sa chambre. Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit. À quoi tu pensais, abruti ? l'invectiva l'infirmier en tendant le bras pour lui donner une chiquenaude sur le nez. Tirer le diable par la queue en espérant qu'il morde pas trop fort ?! Tu t'es tiré une balle dans le pied tout seul et tu nous as foutu dans la merde, j'te jure Law, si t'étais pas mon meilleur pote, je t'aurais achevé juste pour t'apprendre à faire des plans foireux…

\- On a la réponse à nos questions, maintenant, répliqua Lami en foudroyant Ace du regard. Zoro n'est pas à sous-estimer, et même encore moins que Kid, mais ils vont nous mener la vie dure. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère… Luffy aussi va nous en faire baver. N'empêche, le gamin t'a bien défoncé…

\- Merci, Lami…, railla Bonney en rajustant les draps sur le lit de Law.

\- Pas d'quoi.

Des pas se firent entendre, sur la gauche, attirant l'attention du groupe qui porta son regard sur le chirurgien qui s'approchait, le nez dans son cahier – Law le reconnut aussitôt, malgré le calot qui couvrait ses cheveux blonds. L'intéressé retira ses lunettes et le dévisagea avec dépit, secouant la tête dans une expression désapprobatrice pour le moins transparente.

\- Sérieux, Law, j'ai autre chose à faire que fouiller entre tes côtes à vingt-deux heures passées, déplora-t-il en se penchant sur lui pour observer ses pupilles, contournant le lit pour évaluer l'état de son torse. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un que tu as opéré, Marco…, sourit le psychiatre en lui présentant son majeur.

\- Va te faire foutre. Vous, là, dégagez, cet attardé mental a besoin de _respirer_ , ordonna-t-il au trio en mettant l'emphase sur le dernier terme, de toute évidence plutôt fier de son jeu de mots.

\- Je vais dire à papa que tu t'es réveillé, murmura Lami en posant un baiser sur ses doigts tatoués. Ménage-toi, je veux pas avoir à me taper un aller-retour de plus ici pour tes beaux yeux.

\- … Papa est au courant… ?

\- Le fils du Gouverneur de la Louisiane hospitalisé en pleine nuit à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tu croyais quoi, que ça passait après les chats écrasés et le Jambalaya raté… ? Quel crétin, soupira Marco en ajustant le débit de la perfusion.

Consterné, Law les regarda partir, quittant la salle où d'autres patients somnolaient, en attente de réveil pour pouvoir réintégrer leurs chambres ; il commençait à y voir plus clair, malgré la nausée qui pointait et qui sous-entendait mettre sa menace à exécution – il n'avait jamais très bien supporté les anesthésies générales, du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, et cette fois n'échappait pas à la règle.  
Marco vérifia l'intégrité du système de pompe relié au drain, attendant que le petit monde se soit éloigné pour prendre place près de Law et le scruter avec attention, malgré la fatigue qui tendait ses traits ; assurément, lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air beaucoup plus vivant.

\- Le secret professionnel a ses limites, Law.

\- Ils t'ont raconté ?

\- En long, en large et en travers. T'es un grand malade, tu le sais, ça… ? Il aurait pu te tuer. T'es peut-être le mieux placé au monde pour savoir à quel point c'est dangereux de se frotter de trop près à ce genre de type.

Il ravala l'amertume qui lui brûlait la gorge et se contenta d'un hochement de tête un peu trop sec, qui fit danser une myriade de points noirs devant ses yeux. Mauvaise idée, apparemment.  
Il devait botter en touche, détourner la conversation.

\- C'est mon patient, et c'est sa thérapie. C'est moi que ça regarde.

\- Si ça s'ébruite, Shanks va venir te casser la gueule en personne.

\- Personne dira rien, à la clinique.

\- … ouais, et tu crois que Doflamingo va croire à une chute dans l'escalier… ? railla Marco en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu restes avec nous jusqu'à ce week-end, et tu retournes jouer au savant fou juste après. Pas d'avion, pas de bain, pas de geste brusque, pas de baston improvisée. Du repos, de la paperasse, et rien d'autre, OK ? Si t'as encore de l'air qui fuit dans 5 jours, tu rappelles, je regarderai ça. Je vais te filer des myorelaxants et tu vas me faire le plaisir de les prendre, sale tête de con… on se revoit à ta sortie, et dans deux mois, pour que je sois sûr que tu sois pas en train de crever de l'intérieur.

\- Mon père te foutra un procès au cul, si j'y reste, sourit Law en reposant sa tête sur le matelas, résistant à l'envie de bouger.

\- … si tu y restes, ton père viendra sonner chez moi pour me mettre une balle dans la tempe, pas de procès pour moi, répliqua Marco en le frappant à la cuisse d'un coup de cahier. On te renvoie dans ta chambre d'ici une heure… repose-toi bien.

Law ferma les yeux et tira le drap sur ses épaules, frissonnant, renonçant à chercher une position plus confortable ; il savait que la guérison serait longue, et qu'une autre séance aussi musclée que celle qui s'était déroulée la veille n'était pas prévue au programme avant un long, très long moment.

... l'Autre avait un nom, désormais.  
Une véritable raison d'être, que cette expérience n'avait fait que confirmer, avec son propre fonctionnement, ses interactions avec Luffy – là où Kid semblait n'avoir que pour but d'emmerder le monde, Zoro paraissait n'être qu'un cocon défensif, une digue contre tous ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à Luffy, de près ou de loin.  
Autant dire que les autres pensionnaires de San Quentin avaient été extrêmement chanceux, bien malgré eux, d'avoir été tenus à l'écart de Luffy et de ses deux alter-ego fanatiques.

Certains cours pris au secondaire et à la faculté collaient bien au personnage, de même que ce qu'il avait vu sur les vidéos – le calme avant la tempête, bien plus redoutable que Kid, en réalité ; Kid avait ce côté prévisible, tangible, qui permettait d'anticiper sa venue jusqu'à un certain degré. Zoro, lui, était la dernière ligne de défense, la dernière carte à abattre et, par conséquent, la plus performante, la plus efficace, la plus dévastatrice.

Law n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mesurer à Kid, mais tous deux devaient se valoir quand il était question de force physique, avec peut-être une légère supériorité pour le premier de la liste, celui qui était le plus prompt à se manifester. Zoro semblait toutefois bien plus apte à se contenir que Kid, qui paraissait n'avoir aucun limite ; un mur capable de réflexion et de raison, qui allait bien plus enrichir l'étude de Luffy que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, au tout début où il craignait n'avoir affaire qu'à une personnalité purement basée sur l'instinct de survie, dénuée de capacité d'interactions.

La dernière pièce du puzzle, chèrement acquise, mais que Law crevait d'envie de pouvoir étudier, au même titre que les deux autres.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 **Hello Crow ! Pas de problème, ça arrive parfois, j'espère que tout va bien néanmoins… Oui, c'est bien vu, ça fonctionne aussi pour la dépression, ce questionnaire est un gros fourre-tout qui ne peut être démêlé que par un pro. Oooh, l'arc Dressrosa était juste énorme, même si mon préféré reste Thriller Bark :) Et c'est bien vu pour Barto ! Je vais développer tout ce qu'i savoir sur Lami, j'espère que tu apprécieras, même s'il va te falloir de la patience… Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, même si de ton côté ça n'a pas l'air d'être le 100%. À bientôt !**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **On se revoit mi-mai... portez-vous bien, et bonne fin de vacances pour les concernés !**_


	19. Equivoque

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Je développe aujourd'hui un personnage hors Luffy, qu'on laisse un peu de côté, ce jeune homme ayant besoin de se reposer après les bourdes de son psy... (... hé, ça rime en plus).  
BREF.  
La team Zoro l'a donc emporté, dans cette manche, mais le match n'est pas fini... Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire !_**

 ** _Les guests sont en bas de page, de même qu'une micro-info à propos des publications de la fiction ; je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

 **Jour 46. Équivoque.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _Aile des dortoirs, 14 heures._

Ace toqua à la porte de la chambre de Luffy, attendit un instant et déverrouilla le battant, qu'il entrouvrit avec la même prudence quotidienne ; il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur, mais Kid étant capable du pire comme du meilleur pour pouvoir se sortir d'ici, il tenait à garder une vigilance de tous les instants.

Luffy était assis sur son lit, prostré dans un coin, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine ; ses prunelles fixaient les draps sans vraiment les voir, plongé dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qui restaient inconnues des autres infirmiers, inaptes à deviner ce qui pouvait lui trotter dans la tête.

Ace referma derrière lui et s'approcha à pas lents, sur ses gardes mais tentant d'arborer un air un minimum décontracté – il était rompu à l'exercice, après tout ce temps, mais jouer le jeu chaque jour apportait cette lassitude dont il se serait bien défait, quelques fois.  
S'asseyant au bord du lit, il dévisagea son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas bronché, replié dans un silence buté qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des jours et qui alarmait tout le monde, Law y compris.

\- Hé, Luffy, murmura Ace en croisant les bras, s'adossant aux barreaux du pied de lit dans une posture nonchalante soigneusement étudiée. On est mardi après-midi… Sugar t'attend pour la maquette.

Les yeux bruns s'arrachèrent à leur contemplation pour le fixer, et Ace songea que Luffy n'était pas à la barre, pour le moment.

C'était prévisible, en un sens ; Luffy n'avait quasiment rien avalé ces derniers jours, ce qui en disait long sur son état, et la préservation primait sur l'agressivité : Kid n'avait aucun intérêt à mener la barque, pour le moment.

\- … salut, Zoro.

\- … Luffy doit manger, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Si tu te tiens à carreaux, je te fais sortir de cette pièce. _Deal_ ?

Zoro hocha la tête, se laissa glisser au sol et se redressa, récupérant le pull laissé à l'abandon sur le chevet pour l'enfiler et suivre Ace dans le couloir – de ce que l'infirmier savait, jamais cette personnalité-ci n'avait exploré la clinique, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il lui fit signe de le suivre en direction de la salle de repas, déserte à cette heure-ci. Ace tapota la chaise la plus proche de la baie vitrée, qui ouvrait sur un temps maussade, à l'image de l'ambiance qui régnait sur la clinique ce jour-là, et sortit son talkie pour ordonner, au micro, qu'on lui apporte une dernière assiette pour le déjeuner – la personne à l'autre bout ne contesta pas et annonça dix minutes d'attente, auxquelles Zoro consentit d'un autre hochement de tête. Ace s'installa face à lui et un jeu de regards s'installa, aucun des deux ne détournant les yeux.

L'expression qu'Ace lisait sur le visage de Zoro n'avait rien de commun avec celle qu'il avait pu percevoir avec Kid, et même Luffy ; il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sage et, bizarrement, presque plus vieux que lui, dans ses yeux. Il ignorait quelle perception de la réalité avait cette personnalité, quelles étaient ses caractéristiques, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne à part.

Les raisons de sa toute première apparition, comme le reste de leur existence, la gestion du quotidien, son plein potentiel… tout autant de choses qui fascinaient Law, et qu'Ace devait gérer pour lui.

C'est Penguin qui sortit de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau entre les mains, l'air dubitatif, brisant le duel silencieux qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes ; Zoro lorgna l'assiette fumante, que Luffy aurait détesté mais que lui se fichait d'ingérer ou pas, du moment que tous se nourrissaient _a minima_. Saisissant la fourchette, il débuta son repas, ses yeux plongés dans la contemplation des baies vitrées ruisselantes d'eau, si opaques que le mur d'enceinte n'était même pas visible à travers cette purée de pois. Pas de sortie en extérieur pour les pensionnaires.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- Ce matin, je dirais, rétorqua Zoro, la bouche pleine. Tu permets que j'finisse tranquille ?

Ace leva les mains en reddition et son hôte reporta son attention sur son plat, mâchant lentement, sous le regard scrutateur de l'infirmier qui s'efforçait d'apprendre par cœur chacun de ses mouvements, comme l'aurait fait Law s'il avait été là à cet instant ; Zoro ne se tenait pas forcément mieux que Luffy, coudes sur la table, penché sur son assiette, presque voûté, mais Ace n'y lut qu'une simple posture défensive, tant pour la nourriture que pour Luffy.

Il avait renoncé à l'idée de prévenir Law, et tant pis pour les conséquences ; l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas en état de se mesurer une fois de plus, et il voulait éviter un autre incident diplomatique entre ces deux-là.

Le silence semblait s'épaissir, dans la salle, troublé par le clapotis de l'eau sur les vitres et le raclement ponctuel de la fourchette dans la céramique ; comme évoqué par Law et Teach, Zoro était droitier. Il avait lu tout ce que Law lui avait donné à potasser sur cet Autre dont personne ne savait rien, des matières scolaires en passant par les activités sportives ; il était persuadé que les arts martiaux dont Luffy avait suivi les cours n'avaient pas servi à Kid, mais à son autre alter-ego. Pas dans la même optique, à savoir massacrer d'autres êtres humains, mais pour son simple plaisir, dans leur recherche d'équilibre entre leurs trois personnalités.

Zoro reposa son couvert dans l'assiette qu'il repoussa sur le côté, avala cul-sec le verre d'eau posé devant lui et s'adossa un peu plus confortablement à sa chaise, croisant les mains derrière la tête, fixant Ace avec circonspection.

Mesuré, presque méfiant, en retrait sur leur conversation à venir.

\- … comment va Luffy… ? souffla Ace en désignant, d'un geste du menton, le reste d'œil au beurre noir que l'adolescent traînait depuis quelques jours, et l'hématome à l'angle de la mâchoire qui ne semblait pas encore s'estomper.

\- Mieux que votre psy.

\- Tu ne l'as pas raté, ça te console ?

\- J'avais un message à faire passer. Je pense… qu'il est on ne peut plus clair.

Comme Luffy l'avait confessé à Law, lors de leur dernière entrevue sur la pelouse de la clinique, cet Autre n'était pas un problème si on lui fichait la paix, là où Kid était un petit concentré de nitro qui ne demandait qu'un mouvement brusque pour exploser et mettre le feu partout où il se rendait.

La volonté de Law, en ce qui concernait l'étude des trois énergumènes, n'avait pas faibli d'un iota ; il avait repris ses recherches sitôt rentré de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans pour autant espacer les rendez-vous avec les autres patients, à qui il n'avait pas pu cacher ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'espace clos avec le dernier arrivé dans la clinique – de toute manière, avec l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère, il aurait été stupide de croire qu'ils étaient susceptibles de garder quoi que ce soit secret.

Le prochain rendez-vous avec Luffy était prévu le jeudi, mais tous doutaient qu'il était physiquement possible de les réunir dans la même pièce. Law avait maintenu le créneau, préférant attendre pour voir comment les choses se dérouleraient plutôt que prendre des décisions hâtives.

Il risquait de se heurter à un mur, avec ce qu'Ace constatait à l'instant, mais le psychiatre avait la tête dure.

\- Tu accepterais de parler à Law ?

\- J'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Que tu crois. Il a raison, tu sais… ? Sans toi, sans Kid, Luffy n'avancera pas.

\- Et si on collabore… on disparaît, murmura Zoro en se balançant sur sa chaise. On a tous reçu le message, t'en fais pas.

Ace n'avait, pour le coup, absolument rien à répondre.  
Difficile de lui donner tort, étant donné la fin qu'était supposée atteindre la maladie de Luffy ; il pourrait argumenter que la thérapie allait prendre des années, mais rien n'était moins sûr, et la finalité serait la même – la réunion complète des entités fragmentées dans différents recoins de son crâne.  
Prendre Zoro pour un crétin serait tout aussi dangereux que tenter le sarcasme avec Kid.

\- Pour ne rien te cacher, Luffy et lui sont supposés se voir dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas… certain que Luffy soit disposé à parler avec Law, mais–

\- Vous pouvez pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Le dernier qui a essayé ne sent plus rien en-dessous de la clavicule.

L'infirmier résista à l'envie de noter cette information et s'obligea à faire une note mentale, histoire d'alimenter un peu plus les centaines de lignes que Law avaient déjà rédigées à propos du trio infernal qui logeait entre ces murs.  
Zoro contempla à nouveau l'intempérie, recula son siège et se leva pour observer la pluie de plus près – encore une fois, Ace nota l'intérêt qu'il avait pour l'extérieur : temps maussade ou perspective de fuite possible ? Il était bien incapable de jauger quoi que ce soit, sans autres éléments auxquels se raccrocher.

\- Le but n'est pas de l'obliger à le voir… pas au sens où tu l'entends.

\- Il a des excuses à présenter, c'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment. Plutôt… des explications à donner sur son comportement.

Le « tss » agacé que Zoro laissa échapper était plus parlant que toutes les répliques cinglantes qu'il aurait pu lui jeter à la figure ; et quand bien même Ace désapprouvait la méthode de son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas le désavouer devant un patient, au risque de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. La dernière chose à faire ici, où Law avait une mainmise quasi-totale sur tout ce qui transitait dans cette clinique, était de contester son autorité, peu importe à quel point il poussait le bouchon.

\- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Luffy n'avait déjà pas confiance en lui… le psy a juste réduit à néant ses chances de pouvoir lui prouver que tous les autres êtres humains ne sont pas des déchets notoires, statua Zoro en frôlant du bout des doigts la fermeture de la baie vitrée, les yeux plissés dans un air d'évidente concentration.

\- … tu cherches des failles ?

\- Elles sont déjà toutes trouvées. C'est pas moi, le pro de l'évasion, sourit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Kid n'ira nulle part.

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit – il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Luffy arborait souvent, bien au contraire. Il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus mature, qui perturbait Ace. Non pas que Kid le laissait de marbre ; seulement, des trois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter, celui qu'il avait en face de lui semblait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'adulte.

Pendant ses cours à la faculté, Ace n'avait pas eu l'occasion de trop approfondir ses connaissances en matière de dissociation de l'identité ; il était bien plus calé dans d'autres domaines à l'utilité différente, quand bien même il n'avait jamais brillé par ses résultats scolaires – de toute manière, ce n'était pas pour ça que Law l'avait recruté.  
Une des raisons pour lesquelles il se retrouvait ici était une question de flair ; Ace était intuitif, peut-être même plus que Law qui avait tendance à suivre une méthode rigoriste qui l'empêchait de voir au-delà des œillères que ses douze années d'études avaient mises à ses yeux.  
Et, à ce moment-là, Ace sut qu'une subtilité venait de lui échapper, et qu'il allait devoir s'efforcer de retenir des informations plus nombreuses et précises encore – pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Law utilisait un dictaphone et une caméra lors de certains entretiens, au vu de la quantité d'éléments qu'il devait potasser en temps réel puis différé.

\- Histoire d'essayer de te convaincre, je peux te mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que Luffy… ? proposa l'infirmier.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Il était supposé faire du maquettisme, cet aprèm, mais ça me semble… pas mal compromis. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Vous avez un punching-ball, ici… ? railla Zoro en haussant le sourcil.

\- On en a plus d'un, mais ils ne sont pas humains…, sourit Ace en détachant le trousseau de clés à sa hanche.

\- … je m'en contenterai.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Le même jour.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _Bureau de Trafalgar Law, 16 heures 45._

Lami désinfecta la plaie laissée par le drain et l'étudia longuement à la lampe, la recouvrant après de longs instants d'examen minutieux – Marco avait été ferme sur le sujet – en s'assurant que le pansement était correctement placé, avant de partir sur l'observation détaillée de l'état de la peau couleur cerise qui s'étalait le long du flanc de Law avec un intérêt scientifique certain – ce genre de lésions était rare à voir et elle n'allait pas se gêner d'exploiter cette occasion, quand bien même il s'agissait de son frère.

\- … ta curiosité est assouvie ? soupira Law en inspectant lui aussi les dégâts.

\- Ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? sourit-elle en pressant son doigt dans la zone purpurine.

\- … refais ça et je te frappe. Sérieusement.

Elle se contenta de rire, moqueuse au possible, et sortit un tube de gel de la trousse médicale posée sur ses genoux ; Law leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire, malgré le contact glacial de la substance sur sa peau qui lui semblait surchauffer, à cet endroit. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus précautionneux, à ce moment-là, et le psychiatre s'autorisa un instant pour fermer les yeux et se détendre, étendu dans sa méridienne où il passait le plus clair de son temps, ces derniers jours.

Le bruit de la pluie le berçait, au-dehors, ambiance sereine qui ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir convenablement – une autre raison de ne pas s'embarrasser des antalgiques que Marco lui avait refourgué en quantité.

\- À quoi tu penses… ? murmura Lami.

\- À la fois où c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi.

\- … c'est jamais arrivé, je crois.

\- Si. Une seule fois.

Lami se figea, l'espace d'un instant, et Law sentit le sang refluer des mains de sa sœur à vitesse grand V. Le trouillomètre à zéro, comme aimait le dire leur père, bête réflexe de fuite qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection depuis sa naissance, mais qui lui faisait parfois défaut, comme à cet instant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, constata que ceux de Lami étaient rivés dans les siens.

Il était rare, pour Law, de constater ce qui se rapprochait plus ou moins de la peur dans le regard ou le comportement de Lami, mais les exceptions portaient bien leur nom.

\- … c'est drôle, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant sa tâche, ses yeux retournant à ses mains. Plus le temps passe… plus j'oublie.

\- C'est humain.

\- Ça devrait être gravé dans ma mémoire. Tu t'en rappelles, toi… ?

\- … comme si c'était hier. Mais pour une fois, ton cerveau a bien fait son job. C'est le mien qui a déconné, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

À son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de s'assurer qu'aucun centimètre de peau tuméfiée n'avait échappé à sa vigilance et de se redresser ; Law s'assit en réprimant une grimace et récupéra sa chemise abandonnée sur le côté, que Lami l'aida à renfiler et boutonner. Il la remercia d'un baiser sur le front, auquel elle répondit d'un coup de genou dans la jambe – si prévisible – avant de se détourner pour ranger le fatras étalé sur le divan, laissant Law retourner à son bureau où ses notes l'attendaient. Du coin de l'œil, il la regarda sortir son portable et pianoter un instant : sûrement un commentaire pour Marco, qui devait s'enquérir de sa survie…

Il rouvrit ses carnets en cours, ceux qui concernaient Sugar et le rendez-vous qu'il était supposé avoir avec elle dans les instants à venir ; il était certain de devoir affronter sa déception, se doutant que Luffy refuserait de se rendre à l'atelier cette semaine – prendre le risque de les faire se lier d'amitié avait son cortège de conséquences, il le savait pertinemment, et il allait se retrouver avec son dépit sur les bras. Bonney lui avait déjà signalé que la gamine avait plusieurs fois réclamé Luffy, sans obtenir satisfaction, de même que Bartolomeo. Les interactions avaient leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés, Law l'avait accepté dès le moment où il avait pris la décision de rapprocher certains de ses patients.

Une bonne moitié ne présentait pas de trouble sévère de la personnalité, leur laissant l'opportunité de se lier à d'autres personnes présentes dans le centre ; quand bien même ces opérations étaient délicates, Law préférait ces situations à d'autres : au moins, les patients conservaient un minimum de sociabilité, à la différence de Luffy qui s'était muré dans un mutisme complet, se contentant de dormir et de rester prostré dans sa chambre, allant jusqu'à refuser d'adresser la parole à Ace, n'acceptant de sortir que pour se doucher, le soir, avant de partir pour une autre nuit où personne ne se levait pour écrire quoi que ce soit dans le carnet.

Lami sortit discrètement quand la pendule marqua dix-sept heures, laissant la porte volontairement entrouverte – signe qu'il était là et disposé à recevoir n'importe qui désirant lui parler, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le côté positif d'être tous enfermés les uns avec les autres, d'après Shachi.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : juste ce qu'il fallait pour quitter la salle réservée au maquettisme et rejoindre l'aile où lui se trouvait, à savoir moins de cinq minutes. Deux minutes de plus pour une pause technique, si besoin, mais Sugar tenait à être la plus à l'heure possible.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, il reconnut ceux de Bonney et ceux de Sugar, plus rapides, plus saccadés, qui trahissaient son empressement ; il releva la tête et reposa son stylo, souriant à la fillette qui venait de passer la tête par le battant, ses yeux grands ouverts le cherchant dans la légère pénombre de l'endroit. Bonney ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour, portant le panier de raisins qui se trouvait être vide, à cette heure-là de la journée.

\- Salut, Law, lança Sugar en rabattant sa capuche sur ses épaules avant de se défaire de sa capeline, laissant ses chaussures à l'entrée pour rejoindre le fauteuil poire qui lui était réservé, face à la chaise du psychiatre.

Bonney lui laissa le panier sur le guéridon le plus proche, échangea un regard entendu avec lui et sortit du bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls pour la séance. Law s'approcha du lecteur de vinyles et fouilla dans ses étagères, tirant une pochette craquelée qu'il présenta à la fillette, qui donna son assentiment d'un long hochement de tête.

Il déposa le disque dans la machine, qu'il alluma avant de poser le diamant en haut de piste, réglant le volume dans le quart le plus bas – suffisamment pour que le son se diffuse dans la pièce, pas assez pour les empêcher de s'entendre.

Les premières notes des Pink Floyd montèrent entre les bibliothèques, et Law s'installa dans sa chaise haute, jambes croisées, calepin sur les genoux, dictaphone posé sur la table basse. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, Sugar fixant le tapis en se mordant la lèvre, ses mains fermées sur ses genoux et sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules comme témoins de sa nervosité.

Law patienta, la dévisageant en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole – c'était leur rituel, à elle de parler d'abord.

\- Luffy est pas venu, marmonna-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

\- Il n'est pas très bien, en ce moment. Il reviendra bientôt t'aider, c'est une question de temps. Si j'arrive à lui parler, je lui demanderai de venir te voir, pendant votre temps libre.

\- … il était sur la mezzanine, tout à l'heure, avec Ace.

Le psychiatre s'efforça de conserver un air le plus neutre possible, dissimulant sa surprise autant qu'il le pouvait ; un coup d'œil en biais à son bureau lui apprit que son portable n'avait rien reçu.

Reportant son attention sur Sugar, il ignora la pointe de vexation qui le démangeait et se racla la gorge, changeant légèrement de position dans son assise, rajustant sa blouse dans un geste mécanique.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

\- … c'était pas Luffy, argua Sugar en croisant les jambes en tailleur. Enfin… c'était… lui… mais sans être lui. Je sais pas si je me fais comprendre.

\- J'ai parfaitement saisi, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Il m'a regardé, mais il m'a pas reconnue. Il m'a pas dit bonjour. Il… est toujours gentil… d'habitude.

Hors de sa chambre à cette heure-ci, sous l'unique surveillance d'Ace, sans entraves ? Luffy n'était pas inutilement impoli avec ceux qu'il appréciait, rien qu'à prendre l'exemple des autres pensionnaires et infirmiers, avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre. La seule explication possible était que Zoro avait eu envie de prendre l'air, et qu'Ace n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir. Un entretien de recadrage ne serait peut-être pas de trop, pour lui, même si c'était loin d'être sa principale préoccupation.

Cette sortie signifiait que les échanges entre le personnel et les alter-egos de Luffy étaient envisageables hors sédation et carcan, et l'idée qu'il ait pu en être exclu faisait bouillir sa marmite intérieure, déjà dangereusement sous pression.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

Sugar secoua la tête, se gratta le crâne et contempla les bibelots qui les entouraient, que Law prenait soin de ne jamais changer de place – pas pour lui, mais pour les patients, dont beaucoup se sentaient rassurés par l'atmosphère sereine qui régnait dans cette pièce. Certaines choses immuables leur offraient un repère, et il s'arrangeait pour ne pas détruire l'équilibre souvent fragile qu'il parvenait à construire avec eux.

\- … qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme maladie, Luffy ? s'enquit-elle en le regardant directement dans les yeux après une longue minute d'observation de l'étagère la plus proche.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sugar. S'il veut t'en parler, il le fera. C'est… personnel.

\- Mais… c'était pas lui, tout à l'heure, hein… ? insista-t-elle en se tendant vers lui.

\- D'une certaine manière… non, ce n'était pas Luffy, éluda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son torse, s'attardant sur le côté où le pied de Zoro lui avait brisé les côtes avec une simplicité enfantine, et retourna à la contemplation de son visage, qu'il savait encore marqué d'une ecchymose impossible à dissimuler.

\- … c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, soupira-t-il en frappant des doigts sur son carnet. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on parle de toi, c'est le plus important. Et s'il reste du temps… on reviendra sur mon cas.

Sugar fronça les sourcils, et la moue contrariée de ses lèvres indiquait qu'elle n'était visiblement pas près de coopérer ; elle s'était mise une idée bille en tête, et Law savait que l'en faire démordre relevait du sport extrême. La fillette n'était pas la plus facile à manier, dans cette clinique, ce malgré son âge, et il ne voulait pas risquer de voir lui échapper le contrôle du lien qui la reliait à Luffy.

Dans le même temps, céder un peu de terrain n'allait pas le faire couler, d'autant plus s'il était certain de sacrifier les bons pions pour mieux gagner.

\- Je veux pas parler de moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler, alors ?

Elle pointa le doigt vers son visage, les yeux brillants de curiosité ; comment en vouloir à une enfant comme elle de désirer en savoir plus quand, à son âge, Law préparait déjà son baccalauréat, déjà obsédé par l'idée qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son crâne des années plus tard ?

\- J'ai eu un différent avec Luffy. Ça arrive, parfois.

\- Vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui, précisa Law en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Mais Luffy m'en veut, parce que je n'ai pas été très gentil… un peu comme toi, quand tu es arrivée, tu te rappelles ? C'était compliqué, pour nous deux, tu as mis du temps à me faire confiance. C'est la même chose pour Luffy.

\- Mais moi, tu m'as jamais frappée, argumenta-t-elle en s'enfonçant davantage dans son pouf.

Excellent raisonnement, dont Ace lui avait déjà fait part. Une de leurs réunions d'équipe avait tourné au lynchage verbal et jamais il n'avait eu, dans sa carrière, à affronter tant de reproches et d'attitudes désapprobatrices parmi ses subordonnés, qui lui avaient fait comprendre à grands renforts de sous-entendus qu'il était totalement responsable du fiasco de la semaine précédente – Ace avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à laisser un message vocal à Monet dans un langage fleuri, l'accusant d'avoir elle-même sa part de responsabilités dans l'incident.

S'il devait être honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas anticipé un tel déferlement négatif de leur part ; et le ton légèrement accusateur de Sugar, pourtant étrangère à cette situation, ne l'aidait pas à conserver le peu de sérénité qu'il peinait à trouver depuis ces derniers jours.

\- … trucs d'adultes, sourit-il.

\- Les trucs d'adultes, c'est pas ça, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il reviendra faire des maquettes avec moi, Luffy… ?

\- Je suis sûr que oui. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai… ? ajouta-t-il après un silence.

\- Mmn. Il me fait penser à mon grand frère.

Law prit note, le plus silencieusement possible, se remémorant la scène de crime immortalisée sur des dizaines de papiers glacés – l'adolescent était le dernier être vivant présent dans la maison quand les flics étaient entrés dans la villa richissime pour constater ce que Sugar avait pris un soin particulier à faire. Le psychiatre l'avait eu de longues, très longues heures au téléphone, quand il avait été question d'interner la fillette – il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, en aucune manière, et rien de ce que Law avait pu dire ne l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Pas étonnant qu'elle se raccroche à Luffy, allant même au-delà des espérances de Law.

\- Il te manque ?

\- … parfois. Pas toujours.

\- Et tes parents ? tenta-t-il, la mine du crayon suspendue au-dessus du papier.

\- Non. Je les aimais pas, répliqua-t-elle en se statufiant dans son fauteuil, un fond d'orage passant dans ses yeux couleur lagune. … T'as toujours les tiens, toi ?

Law retint son souffle, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'aux livres qui surchargeaient les étagères ; la plupart appartenaient à sa mère, à l'instar des vinyles et d'autres broutilles qui traînaient dans les bibliothèques ; peu d'objets étaient à son père, le principal étant resté dans sa chambre d'enfant, à Bâton-Rouge. Il n'avait rien touché, dans cet endroit, pas plus que son père n'avait déplacé quoi que ce soit dans son ancienne chambre à coucher – celle qu'il partageait avec leur mère, des années auparavant.

\- Mon père, seulement.

Il savait où Sugar voulait l'emmener ; quand bien même elle l'appréciait, il en était certain, une partie d'elle n'était toujours pas pleinement débarrassée du trouble qui l'avait conduite dans les murs de la clinique, et elle ne saurait jamais réfréner la provocation incessante qui la caractérisait.

À lui de voir s'il acceptait de se laisser guider, rien que pour quelques pas, ou s'il préférait freiner des quatre fers plutôt que de s'aventurer sur ce chemin qu'il savait toujours aussi tortueux, malgré le temps passé.

\- T'as plus ta maman ?

\- Mmn, non.

\- C'est triste, marmonna Sugar en haussant les sourcils, l'air vraisemblablement concernée par cet état de fait. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Plutôt, oui. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.

Mensonge éhonté, qu'il espérait avoir proféré sans ciller ; la fillette l'étudia longuement, ses yeux détaillant chaque recoin de son visage, sûrement elle aussi à la recherche d'un signe qui indiquerait une quelconque tromperie. Elle était intelligente, malgré sa jeunesse, et à aucun moment il ne devait la sous-estimer, de la même manière que les actes de Kid avaient dû être terribles à anticiper et gérer quand Luffy avait atteint cet âge.

S'efforçant de chasser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de refaire surface, il inspira profondément, jusqu'à sentir cette douleur aigue, insupportable, dans ses côtes fracturées, assez pour le distraire de ses pensées qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus, une fois de trop.

\- Elle était malade ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, décroisa ses jambes pour les étendre devant lui, étirant légèrement son dos resté en virgule tout ce temps, rappelé à l'ordre par son flanc douloureux.  
La convalescence allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue, pour lui et son éternelle bougeotte.

\- … elle te manque, alors ?

\- Parfois. Pas toujours, paraphrasa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu joues pas le jeu. Ça se voit, que t'aimerais la revoir, poursuivit-elle en agitant le doigt dans sa direction, comme un adulte le ferait en réprimandant un enfant. Me la fais pas à l'envers.

\- Je te trouve bien curieuse, ce soir, Sugar…

\- Je m'ennuie, confessa-t-elle. Les maquettes, c'est cool, mais j'aimerais faire autre chose.

\- On y réfléchira, c'est promis.

Ça, c'était une promesse qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire.  
Raisonnable, mesurée. Pas comme toutes celles qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, notamment ces derniers temps, et qu'il serait incapable de tenir. Comment attendre des autres qu'ils agissent en conséquence, quand lui le premier ne pouvait pas honorer ses engagements ?

\- Tout va bien, avec Bonney ?

\- Mmn, elle est gentille avec moi. Mais elle, elle est pas en forme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je sais pas, répliqua la fillette en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, ça fait trois ans que je la connais, maintenant, je sais quand elle va bien ou pas. Ça te fait pas ça, toi, avec les gens ?

À son tour de hausser les épaules, volontairement évasif.  
En temps normal, il était le premier à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas avec ses collaborateurs – l'ambiance de la clinique pouvait être pesante et il leur accordait le droit de ne pas être toujours d'humeur égale, cloîtrés 24/7 dans un endroit pareil – mais, ces dernières semaines, le cas de Luffy l'avait tellement obnubilé qu'il avait eu conscience de s'enfermer dans sa bulle sans en sortir une seule fois, Chicago mis à part.

Que Sugar lui dise que Bonney commençait doucement à couler était la preuve de son irresponsabilité, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais ; il devait noyer le poisson, assez longtemps pour la détourner du long questionnement qu'elle était susceptible de vouloir combler de réponses.

\- Tu vas pas enfermer Bonney dans une cellule, hein… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en entortillant un coin de sa robe entre ses doigts.

\- Bien sûr que non, Sugar. Je lui parlerai, d'accord ?

\- Mais si elle va vraiment pas bien, qui va s'occuper de moi… ?

\- Peut-être Kaya ou Thatch, mais je t'assure que Bonney ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre en levant les yeux au plafond, cherchant sûrement une autre question à poser ; de toute évidence, elle n'était pas décidée à coopérer, aujourd'hui, et Law devinait sans mal que la demi-heure que durait leur rendez-vous allait s'achever par une frustration des deux camps : lui, pour ne pas avoir avancé avec elle, et Sugar, pour ne pas avoir eu les réponses à toutes ses questions. Ce genre d'impasse n'était pas rare mais il le vivait plus mal que d'ordinaire, il le sentait à l'agacement qui menaçait de prendre le pas – inutile de braquer la gamine avec un trait d'humeur, mais la tentation de tout plaquer pour ce soir était forte.

\- … Law… ? hésita-t-elle en fixant les bibliothèques.

\- Oui, Sugar ?

\- … est-ce que je sortirai d'ici, un jour ?

La survie d'un humain se jouait à peu de choses, Law le savait mieux que personne, dans cet endroit.

Il était à la fois fascinant et déroutant de voir à quel point il suffisait d'une minuscule impulsion, de la moindre perturbation dans le cours de la vie d'un être pour tout faire basculer, en bien comme en mal, jusqu'à changer profondément la personne, atteignant un point de non-retour parfois fatidique. L'espoir était tout ce qui permettait de contenir le chaos potentiel de cette clinique au niveau proche de zéro – proche, mais loin d'être égal.

Jusqu'à quel point avait-il besoin de mentir, tant pour s'assurer une rallonge de tranquillité que pour garantir la santé d'esprit de la fillette ? Les mensonges avaient toujours une fin, et il savait que Sugar était loin d'être une idiote écervelée ; qu'elle finirait par savoir, tôt ou tard, par comprendre d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait jamais quitter cet endroit, comme chaque personne qui se trouvait ici.  
Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop dangereux pour évoluer dans le monde extérieur et aucune liberté même surveillée ne leur serait accordée, peu importe le temps et l'énergie que Law aurait dépensés dans leur cas.  
Lui-même avait accepté ces conditions quand il avait fait construire l'asile, conscient que ceux qui y rentraient n'étaient pas destinés à en sortir – d'où le choix méticuleux qu'il prenait son temps pour faire, pour être certain de ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Luffy était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, la preuve qu'il restait humain malgré les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui, mais le jeune homme n'échappait pas au destin qui attendait tous ceux qui franchissaient ces portes.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sugar. Je fais beaucoup de choses, mais je ne lis pas l'avenir…

\- C'est parce que tu peux pas prouver que je vais bien me tenir hors de la clinique ?

\- … c'est… une démarche assez lourde, et compliquée.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça complètement débile, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il se levait de son fauteuil pour aller changer le vinyle arrivé en fin de course. Les gens, en prison, qui sortent pour « bonne conduite », ils appellent ça… c'est stupide. Bien sûr, qu'ils se sont bien conduits, ils avaient personne à passer à la moulinette.

Law ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il retournait le disque en l'entendant disserter sur les remises en liberté conditionnelles accordées par leur pays. Il savait qu'elle avait longuement échangé sur le sujet avec Ace, qui lui avait donné matière à cogiter avec des réponses un peu trop précises au goût de Law mais qui avaient eu le mérite d'assouvir la curiosité de sa patiente.

\- Si tu t'étais pas occupé de moi, j'aurais été en prison, moi aussi… ?

\- Tu avais huit ans, Sugar, murmura-t-il en rajustant le diamant avant de retourner s'asseoir. Au mieux, tu aurais été placée dans une famille ou un centre d'accueil, mais le pédopsychiatre qui t'a examinée a jugé que tu récidiverais si jamais tu étais laissée en liberté. C'est là que je suis venu mettre mon nez dans l'affaire.

\- Qui t'a appelé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Le psy chargé de t'évaluer. Et il a bien fait, je leur ai épargné des nœuds au cerveau, tu peux me croire.

\- T'aimes bien les enfants ?

\- Pas vraiment, confessa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Autant être honnête quand il le pouvait ; plus il mettait de vérités dans son récit, plus certains mensonges pouvaient glisser sur les autres comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un oiseau.  
C'était sa méthode, qui avait toujours porté ses fruits, jusque-là, et qui devait marcher pour Luffy également, rien qu'à voir les bribes d'informations qu'il acceptait de lâcher au compte-goutte, parfois volontairement éloigné de la réalité pour ne pas avoir à trop en révéler.  
Au tour de Sugar de sourire, loin d'être dérangée par cette franchise sans détour ; l'avantage d'avoir affaire à un gosse intelligent, qu'il n'avait pas à traiter comme un demeuré.

\- Mais moi, tu m'aimes bien ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Tant que tu ne fais pas d'histoires, ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi, tu le sais…

\- Pourquoi t'as pas d'enfants ?

\- Tu m'imagines en avoir un alors que je passe tout mon temps ici ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il savait trop ce qu'il en coûtait d'avoir une telle responsabilité, qu'il refusait de subir ; ce projet n'avait jamais été évoqué, même à l'époque où sa relation avec Monet ressemblait de près ou de loin à quelque chose de sérieux. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop plongés dans leurs travaux pour prendre le temps d'amener un tel sujet sur le tapis, chacun craignant peut-être d'entendre les arguments de l'autre et de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas compatibles à ce propos.  
Aucun des membres du personnel n'avait de vie de famille – cette caractéristique était un de ses critères de recrutement, à l'époque où il avait fondé son équipe, critère qui s'était inscrit dans le contrat un peu particulier qu'il avait rédigé pour chacun d'entre eux. Briser cette règle aurait des conséquences que tous mesuraient, et que personne ne s'était aventuré à mettre à l'épreuve, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Mmn. Pas faux, concéda-t-elle. Mais ça te manque pas… ?

\- Tu connais le dicton, qui dit qu'on ne désire pas ce qu'on ne connait pas ? Ça s'applique à mon cas. Et j'ai déjà bien assez à faire à vous gérer quotidiennement, crois-moi…

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura une nouvelle personne dans l'équipe, un jour ? bifurqua-t-elle soudainement, déjà lasse du dernier sujet qui ne lui apporterait pas satisfaction.

\- Teach est arrivé il y a deux ans, tu veux que j'embauche encore ? s'amusa-t-il en prenant quelques notes supplémentaires.

\- … j'aime pas Teach.

Comme si cette confession allait l'étonner.

Les patients ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement, et à raison – il dégageait quelque chose de terriblement malsain, mais Law avait vu ses compétences avant tout le reste, se fichant bien de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Son passé n'avait rien de secret pour le psychiatre, qui avait appris chaque année de sa vie sur le bout des doigts, de la même manière qu'aucun membre de son équipe n'avait pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit – la condition _sine qua non_ pour que leur cohésion soit assurée.  
Lui, en revanche, avait une conscience aiguë de ce qu'il avait dévoilé et dissimulé, des portes laissées ouvertes et des autres demeurées désespérément closes : pour son bien comme pour celui de ses employés, en un sens.  
De la même manière, les infirmiers connaissaient le minimum syndical de ce qu'il y avait à savoir les uns sur les autres, les plus calés étaient limités à Shachi, Penguin, Ace, Bonney et Lami : ceux présents depuis le début, le clan le plus fermé de cet asile.

Il digressait, comme à chaque réflexion que Sugar suscitait chez lui.

\- Tu ne le vois pas tant que ça.

\- Il est moche.

\- … hé bien, ça, c'est de l'argument, ricana le psychiatre. Sugar, je ne recrute pas le personnel en fonction de sa tête, je l'engage en fonction de ce qu'il sait faire.

\- Et moi, plus tard, je pourrai travailler là, si j'ai pas le droit de sortir ?

\- On verra ça quand on y sera. D'ici là…

Il ouvrit sa pochette pour en sortir une poignée de polycopiés, qu'il lui tendit cérémonieusement.

\- … tes leçons, jeune fille.

\- C'est des cours de quoi ?

\- Algèbres et biologie. Les derniers avant que je ne te fasse passer l'examen pour le 6ème grade.

Bonney occupait 70% de son temps avec Sugar à jouer les institutrices ; c'était elle la plus calée dans ce domaine, Law lui-même manquant cruellement de patience quand il s'agissait d'enseigner quelque chose à un autre être humain. Le seul autre pensionnaire autorisé à recevoir une instruction était Dellinger, mais c'était Shachi et Penguin qui s'occupaient de lui prodiguer les cours – aucun membre du personnel ne pouvant se trouver seul en sa présence, consignes de Law à laquelle personne ne dérogeait, et qu'il risquait de devoir appliquer à son nouveau patient si les choses se compliquaient.

Il s'était brièvement demandé si Luffy désirait terminer ses cours débutés à la fac et obtenir son diplôme, mais il était certainement trop tôt pour évoquer ces possibilités, même s'il se doutait qu'il serait difficile de contenter les trois entités avec des maquettes et un jogging autour du mur d'enceinte. Reprendre les cours, même en dilettante, serait sûrement prolifique et utile à leur coopération, mais l'essentiel était de les canaliser et les stabiliser, les manifestations de Zoro et Kid semblant mettre le feu aux barils de poudre.

\- Je commence quand ?! s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire.

\- Demain, il est trop tard pour débuter ce soir. Et Bonney a ses propres devoirs à faire, quand tu pars te coucher.

L'éternelle paperasse dont tous se passeraient bien, mais dont Law ne démordait pas – chaque membre de l'équipe était ses yeux et ses oreilles là où il ne pouvait pas être et, sans leurs rapports, il serait bien incapable de gérer le moindre pensionnaire ; même Magellan devait lui faire son rapport quotidien, tant sur les expériences menées dans son laboratoire que dans la médication donnée aux patients. Tâche qui n'incombait pas aux autres, sauf cas exceptionnel, car Law souhaitait scinder ce moment du reste de la journée – certains internés refusant, ponctuellement, de prendre leur traitement, l'ingestion relevait du pugilat et Law préférait qu'ils haïssent Magellan, avec qui ils avaient peu d'interactions, plutôt que leur référent.

L'horloge marqua dix-sept heures trente, dans un claquement d'aiguille éloquent malgré la faible mélodie qui tournait toujours, en fond – il savait par avance que Bonney était très certainement derrière la porte, pile à l'heure, à attendre que le rendez-vous se termine pour récupérer Sugar. Il referma son carnet, observant sa patiente descendre de son fauteuil et rejoindre l'entrée du bureau, où ses chaussures l'attendaient : il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, aujourd'hui, et toutes ses interrogations à lui allaient rester en suspens, jusqu'à la prochaine séance. Les moments où il piétinait, quand il n'y avait pas carrément régression, n'étaient pas aussi rares que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais ils faisaient partie intégrante du jeu auquel il devait se plier pour mieux avancer.

Cet échec lui rappelait celui qu'il essuyait avec Luffy, et qu'il n'était pas près de se voir couronné de succès, borné comme l'était le fils de Shanks.

Sugar ouvrit la porte et sourit à Bonney, qui jeta à Law un regard qu'il fut bien en peine de déchiffrer.

\- Law a donné des nouveaux cours ! On peut les faire demain au lieu d'aller à la piscine, s'te plaît, Bonney… ? réclama-t-elle en se pendant à la tenue de l'infirmière, prenant sa voix la plus candide.

\- Je verrai si on peut couper la poire en deux, tempéra la jeune femme. Ça s'est bien passé… ?

Sugar acquiesça énergiquement mais, quand les yeux de Law croisèrent ceux de sa subordonnée, elle ne put que remarquer le tapotement discret des doigts du psychiatre sur le bureau, signe qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper indéfiniment à une discussion avec son supérieur. Elle hésita, un bref instant, et s'accroupit pour boutonner la capeline de la fillette, avant de lui murmurer de descendre et de retourner à sa chambre avec Thatch, promettant de venir la chercher pour le dîner. Elle obéit, non sans les observer longuement, s'éloignant avec les polycopiés sous le bras, alors que Bonney refermait la porte derrière elle, sans lâcher Law du regard – il gardait le silence, coupant l'alimentation du tourne-disque pour ranger le vinyle, cherchant à aborder le problème sous le meilleur angle : il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de recette miracle, mais cette attitude lui permettait de gagner du temps.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bonney ? murmura le métis en s'asseyant à son bureau, cette fois.

\- … pourquoi ?

\- Sugar a sous-entendu que j'étais aveugle au dernier degré, parce que tu n'es pas à 100% en ce moment. … tu as besoin qu'on se revoit ?

\- Pas du tout. Tout va très bien, Law.

Il l'évalua du regard, de ses yeux clairs à ses mains croisées dans le dos, ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Posture trompeuse, qui ne marchait pas avec lui.

\- Cette phrase est à placer dans le top 3 de l'hypocrisie, avec l'indétrônable « C'est pas ce que tu crois » et le « J'entends bien, mais », toussota-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent là, surtout en ce moment, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de venir me voir pour discuter.

\- Je le sais, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ecoute, j'ai… du travail et je–

\- Et ne me mens pas, chuchota-t-il. Si tu as trop de pression, j'aime autant qu'on en parle.

\- Je suis juste un peu crevée. J'ai récupéré pas mal du taf d'Ace, depuis l'arrivée de Luffy, et avec Gladius on cherche encore notre équilibre là-dedans. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire, OK… ?

Il avisa le sous-pull à manches longues qu'elle portait sous sa tenue bleue, l'aspect légèrement négligé de sa queue de cheval, le pli marqué des tendons de son cou, et reporta son attention sur ses yeux, qu'elle s'obstinait à garder rivés au sol.

\- … je vais demander à Ace de reprendre les dossiers de Pudding et Lucci, jusqu'à dimanche soir prochain. Ça te laisse un peu plus de dix jours pour prendre du recul. Et tu rappliqueras ici avant le dîner pour faire le point… d'accord ?

\- Law, t'as pas… besoin de faire tout ce–

\- Ordre direct, Bonney. Ménage-toi, s'il te plaît.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle hocha la tête et se détourna du bureau, sortant de la pièce sans un regard pour le psychiatre qui resta là, à fixer la porte close, avec le sentiment d'être encore une fois à des années-lumière de ses contemporains.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Mirtie252 : Hey ! Si je suis attendue à la minute près, ça va me mettre une petite pression sur l'horaire de publication, tiens. Kid, Luffy et Zoro font une team de choc, le quota de sommeil du personnel soignant va être drastiquement réduit avec eux à la barre... même si, concrètement, il y a pire que Kid dans l'asile, à première vue. Merci beaucoup, à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Guest (29-04-19) : Merci ! Non, je ne pense pas reprendre la publication toutes les semaines, j'ai beaucoup d'obligations à honorer et peu de temps pour écrire...**

 **Guest (03-05-19) : Je ne le prends pas mal, pas de problème ; seulement, je pense qu'il y a assez de personnages et de variations d'une histoire à l'autre, quand bien même je te concède que je reste sur le même terrain...**

 **Kiki : Hello ! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu écris là. Tu sais, quand on écrit et que l'on laisse quelqu'un d'extérieur lire le résultat, on ne peut pas faire l'unanimité... après, une critique est toujours mieux accueillie quand elle est constructive, c'est certain. C'est moi qui te remercie pour le temps que tu as passé à me dire ce que tu penses, et pour tes retours qui sont si doux à lire. Je vais continuer le travail sur les personnages que j'ai rattachés à cette fiction, même si je n'aurai pas le temps de tous les aborder (et puis, il faut que je reste centrée sur le noeud du problème, à savoir Luffy&co), j'espère que leur développement te plaira ! En effet tu n'es pas la seule à t'attarder sur Lami, je suis contente de voir que malgré la distance qu'il y a entre elle et les autres, vous l'avez tous adoptée x) Merci encore pour ta review, au plaisir de te lire sur un autre chapitre...**

 **Crow : Hey! Ah, bonne nouvelle :) Ouais Law et Monet ensemble c'est pas l'équipe de la finesse... Mais bon, monseigneur Trafalgar avait besoin de résultats, et il va avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour recoller les morceaux. Mais sans regrets, parce que bon, un poil sadique notre psy, hein... Haha, team Zoro ! Et oui, lui et Kid interagissent, et j'y reviendrai par l'intermédiaire des cahiers...  
Oh, Mingo ne va pas tellement apprécier la blague, surtout qu'il est très papa-poule avec son fils (enfin, ses enfants en général).  
J'espère que personne ne se fera tatouer Albert Fish sur le corps, quoique il y a des gens qui ne connaissent même pas Charles Manson, alors Fish... ça pourrait passer !  
Mmn, je vois. Il y a des phases de notre vie où la roue ne tourne pas dans le sens que l'on souhaiterait, et il y a deux choix : se laisser écraser, ou essayer de grimper dessus et de tenir le plus en équilibre possible, quand bien même l'exercice est périlleux ; c'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir trouvé une porte de sortie avec une thérapeute, des gens extérieurs qui nous aident à prendre du recul sur notre existence. C'est moi qui te remercie pour le temps que tu prends à laisser des reviews :) À très bientôt, chère Crow, prends bien soin de toi...  
**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Vient le moment douloureux (... HAHA.) où je vous annonce que cette fiction prend sa pause estivale... non pas pour des congés, mais pour de longs projets qui ne me laisseront pas le temps de toucher terre et clavier.  
Vous avez l'habitude, je suppose...?  
_** ** _Je reste toutefois disponible pour les PM (déjà, rien que pour répondre à vos reviews) et, si le moment se présente, une petite publication entre juin et juillet avant la rentrée._**

 ** _Oui, je sais, je suis horrible.  
_** ** _Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas..._**

 ** _Je vous embrasse, et je vous dis à bientôt !_**


	20. Virage

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre patience ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été, que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que vous vous portez bien...**_

 _ **Nous reprenons donc les publications du vendredi, du moins jusqu'à Noël– OK, rangez les hallebardes, merci :D  
Vous avez tous beaucoup de théories différentes, certaines très justes, d'autres très... comment dire... imagées ? Bref, elles me plaisent toutes, et je ne me lasse pas de vous lire ; merci encore pour le temps que vous prenez à m'écrire !  
**_

 _ **Je suis encore en retard pour répondre à quelques reviews, mais les premières notes sont prises et vous aurez un retour avant le prochain chapitre à venir.**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec cet écrit de reprise ; je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, les guests sont en bas de page, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

 **Jour 48. Virage.  
**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _09 heures 30._

Luffy attaquait la troisième page de sa lettre quand la porte vitrée qui séparait la piscine du couloir s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, attirant son attention ; Sugar, occupée à barboter sous la surveillance d'Ace, s'arrêta au bord du bassin pour se retourner et voir qui venait déranger leur séance, et sourit à Law qui se déchaussait à l'entrée, agitant la main à son intention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? s'étonna Ace en se hissant hors de l'eau pour s'asseoir au bord du bassin, lorgnant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier l'heure affichée sur la grande pendule. T'es pas censé être en train de t'étrangler avec ta cravate entre deux bilans comptables… ?

\- J'ai bien avancé, cette nuit, alors j'en profite pour venir voir Luffy, histoire de lui libérer son après-midi.

L'intéressé se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans l'eau, dont la plupart des gouttelettes aspergèrent le psychiatre dans une réponse pour le moins éloquente. Law s'essuya posément le visage et contourna les marches qui descendaient dans le bassin pour venir s'asseoir à un bon mètre de lui, trempant ses pieds nus dans l'eau après avoir retroussé son jean, non sans grimacer lors de la manœuvre quand ses côtes protestèrent sous sa peau.

Il avait tendance à les oublier quand il se plongeait un peu trop profondément dans le travail, cette fois n'échappant pas la règle.

Ace se laissa couler dans le grand bain sans un mot de plus, suivant Sugar qui s'éloignait d'elle-même, sûrement désireuse de leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Luffy serra les dents mais garda la bouche fermée, reprenant son écriture la plus soignée possible pour poursuivre sa lettre, ignorant péniblement le psychiatre qui se trouvait à un peu plus d'une portée de bras de lui – un jeu d'enfant pour Kid ou Zoro, s'il l'un des deux se prenait l'envie de le noyer.

\- Elle est pour qui, cette lettre ? murmura Law en avisant les feuilles clipsées au porte-document.

\- Nami. Elle a vingt-trois ans le 03 juillet.

\- C'est dans deux jours.

\- Merci, je sais compter, répliqua-t-il en lui coulant un regard en biais. Je me grouille parce qu'Ace m'a dit qu'il faisait partir le courrier ce soir à dix-sept heures, et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

La remarque avait le mérite de ne souffrir aucune ambiguïté.

Law sourit et baissa les yeux vers la profondeur de l'eau sous ses pieds, à peine troublée par les mouvements lointains des deux nageurs ; il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir droit au meilleur des accueils, et la réaction de Luffy confirmait ce qu'il pensait déjà à propos de leur rendez-vous initialement prévu à 14 heures : il ne serait jamais venu de son plein gré.

\- … je venais discuter avec toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. De ce que j'ai fait, et des raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire.

\- Vous fatiguez pas. Vous vouliez que Zoro montre son nez, et vous avez été servi, poursuivit Luffy en désignant ses côtes blessées d'un geste du menton. C'était pas le bon moment, et vous avez tout fait foirer. Si vous voulez que je répare les pots cassés, fichez-moi la paix.

\- Il fallait que j'avance.

\- C'est la récompense des tricheurs, grogna le jeune homme en fixant obstinément ses feuilles. Vous vouliez avancer de deux cases, vous en avez reculé de trois.

« Merdier sans nom » était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans le chaos et la confusion de ses sentiments, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre du Marina District ; il ignorait comment gérer cette situation, cette envie de haïr Law du plus profond de son être, de détester à en vomir ce type chez qui il allait devoir passer le reste de son existence.  
Zoro avait fait son job et, encore une fois, Luffy n'avait pas les mots pour le remercier de lui avoir évité un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son manque de self-control ; il aurait eu meilleur compte de rester lui-même, ne pas flancher, ne pas s'évader, rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de voir échouer le psychiatre, par pur esprit de contradiction – du Kid tout craché.  
Par extension, il avait pris soin de ne pas terminer le questionnaire que Law lui avait remis, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'en doutait et qu'il ne se risquerait pas à aborder le sujet trop tôt.

\- J'ai retenu la leçon, en ce qui concerne Zoro. Mais toi… tu es celui qui me pose le plus de problèmes, en fin de compte. Tu es le moins prévisible des trois.

S'il savait à quel point il se foirait.

Luffy roula des yeux et retourna sa feuille, poursuivant la phrase débutée sur la page précédente, tentant de ne pas perdre le fil entre sa discussion avec Law et sa séance d'écriture.

Il restait silencieux sur le différent qui avait opposé Zoro et le directeur de l'asile, car il était inutile d'alerter la cadette de la famille, qui pourrait pousser le vice jusqu'à prendre son téléphone pour insulter copieusement le premier membre du personnel qui se risquerait à décrocher. Et quand bien même imaginer cette situation avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement drôle, il redoutait les effets de l'inquiétude sur sa famille restée à San Francisco.  
Et cette tranquillité-là, il ne la briserait pour rien au monde.

\- Parce que je sers de catalyseur aux autres ? Va falloir vous y faire. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, une thérapie prend des années, pas des jours. Vous vous attendiez à quoi, sérieusement… ? marmonna-t-il. Ça fait des années que Kid et Zoro sont là, au point que je finis moi-même par douter de qui je suis réellement, alors escomptez pas régler le problème trop vite.

\- En un sens… vous êtes tous Luffy. Il y en a juste deux plus exacerbés que les autres.

\- Je refuse de croire que Kid n'est que le résultat de ce que je serais devenu moi-même s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'être à ma place, rétorqua-t-il. Vous pouvez m'éclater la gueule si ça vous chante, mais poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, c'est clair ?

Law se tut momentanément, ses yeux glissant sur la silhouette de Luffy penché sur sa lettre, assis sur le rebord carrelé, lui aussi les pieds dans l'eau, mais en short de bain – il était sec, signe qu'il ne s'était pas encore baigné mais en avait l'intention. Aucune raison de le lui refuser, mais il s'interrogeait sur le besoin qu'il avait de le faire pendant les séances de Sugar, au lieu d'être accompagné d'autres pensionnaires de son âge.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas avec le groupe de quinze heures, demain ?

\- C'est le groupe où il y a Pudding et Rebecca.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec elles ?

\- Rien à voir, soupira Luffy. Elles sont en deux pièces et j'ai pas envie que ça dégénère dans le grand bain, c'est… parlant, comme image ?

\- … très. Mais tu ne pourras pas fuir les femmes toute ta vie, Luffy.

\- En attendant, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour avoir la paix, alors excusez-moi de tenter n'importe quoi pour pas transformer cet asile en réplique de la maison des Hewitt.

La référence arracha un autre sourire amusé à Law, qui garda le silence pendant de longs instants, pensif.

Ce sujet-là devrait aussi être abordé avec Luffy, quand bien même il n'allait très certainement pas lui plaire ; il ne savait rien de ses précédentes relations, s'il avait eu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une petite-amie, ou tout du moins une fille dans son entourage proche hormis Nami. Ces pistes-là seraient intéressantes à exploiter, mais il se doutait que ses questions se heurteraient au mur de pudeur que Luffy avait construit après toutes ces années.  
L'adolescent s'étira brièvement, changea de position avant de reprendre sa rédaction, voûté sur ses feuilles ; le geste attira l'attention de Law, ses yeux accrochant ce qui avait changé et qui perturbait la perception qu'il avait de son patient.

\- … tu es tatoué… ? souligna-t-il en contemplant les lignes d'encre visibles à la lisière de son short, sur sa hanche gauche.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Luffy en tirant sur le tissu pour dissimuler le dessin.

\- Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi.

\- Vous avez une tête à vendre du crack dans des vieilles ruelles louches pleines de clodos, je viens pas contester vos diplômes, moi, répliqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Sujet sensible… ?

Luffy s'enterra dans un silence buté, sa main plus aussi sûre reprenant son tracé, alors que les mots commençaient à lui manquer ; il s'était arrangé, depuis son arrivée, pour se laver avant ou après tout le monde, et de cacher ce profil à Ace pendant ses ablutions sous la douche, histoire que personne ne lui pose de questions à ce sujet. Même Shanks, Sabo et Nami étaient étrangers à cette marque indélébile : les seuls qui avaient pu contempler cette particularité étaient les flics de SF, lors de son arrestation, et personne n'avait eu l'air d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire, ce qui était un comble quand lui-même savait que tous ses secrets tenaient dans ce pan de peau encré.

\- Tu accepterais de me le montrer ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'apprécie le travail de l'encre. Et je suis certain que tu ne t'es pas fait tatouer une connerie quelconque un soir de beuverie.

Il ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de poursuivre la lettre, qui touchait à sa fin ; il aurait voulu écrire plus, encore, mais il savait qu'il devait en garder sous le pied pour de futurs échanges, notamment avec Sabo, dont il avait reçu le colis demandé quelques semaines auparavant. Ce qu'il leur avait suggéré, au téléphone, était bien à l'intérieur, et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti avait, l'espace de quelques minutes, morcelé une bonne partie de la chape de plomb coulée sur ses épaules, et atténué la culpabilité qu'il portait depuis son enfermement et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait fait à Vivi. C'était bien autre chose, qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, ici.

Reprenant sa lecture depuis le début, il s'assura de ne pas avoir écrit d'inepties, Nami étant une kamikaze de l'orthographe, et prit son temps pour repasser sur chaque ligne, s'assurant de faire mariner Law le plus possible dans son jus ; il espérait sincèrement que les choses se passaient bien, pour eux, et que son absence ne jouait pas sur leur moral – chose dont il doutait profondément.  
L'asile étant coupé de tout, sans télévision, internet et toute forme d'informations extérieures pour les patients, c'était avec Ace qu'il trouvait les réponses à ses questions, les infirmiers et Law étant les seuls à avoir la main sur tout ce qui se passait au-delà des mangroves ; il avait son rituel matinal, dès le lever : bombarder son gardien de questions, notamment sur Shanks. Et Ace, patience incarnée, de lui faire un résumé du monde qui continuait son cours, hors de ces murs.

Repliant les lettres, il les rangea dans sa pochette, qu'il alla déposer un peu plus loin sur les bancs qui bordaient le mur carrelé, avant de revenir s'installer sur le muret dont Law n'avait pas bougé, les yeux tournés vers lui dans une étude minutieuse de son corps à moitié dénudé ; Luffy se demanda ce qu'il cherchait à voir, en faisant ça, mais de toute évidence, ces raisons demeureraient inconnues pour le moment.

Être scruté de cette manière était loin de le mettre mal à l'aise, parce qu'il savait qu'hormis le tatouage, rien ne pouvait traduire quoi que ce soit d'anormal chez lui ; Kid ayant tellement l'habitude d'user à l'envie du corps qu'ils partageaient comme bon lui semblait, Luffy avait appris à ne plus s'offusquer de subir les gueules de bois et les heures passées à vomir dans les toilettes après les soirées beaucoup trop dépravées de son alter-ego, constatant que les filles avec lesquelles il s'était amusé étaient soient un peu plus sauvages que la moyenne, soit pas tellement consentantes, à en juger les griffures sur son torse et ses épaules.  
Zoro n'avait rien contre se mettre une mine, de temps en temps, mais il ne désertait pas lors de la descente, ce qui lui avait valu de descendre quelques sakés avec Sabo et Nami en de rares occasions ; le seul capable de s'entendre avec les deux aînés, qui ne laissait pas le benjamin assumer les lendemains de beuverie dont il ne savait rien.

Marquant une pause, pendant laquelle il hésita un long moment, il tira sur le bord de son short, dévoilant le tatouage à Law qui riva son regard dessus, ses yeux clairs détaillant chaque ligne, chaque marque, cherchant certainement à en comprendre la signification ; la ligne la plus haute partait de l'iliaque, s'étendant sur une vingtaine de centimètres, jusqu'à la naissance de sa cuisse, zone facilement dissimulable derrière un sous-vêtement – Kid avait soigneusement réfléchi au motif avant de se rendre chez un tatoueur, au nez et à la barbe de Luffy qui s'était réveillé avec la sensation d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge sur la hanche.  
Crier et pleurer n'aurait rien changé, et il s'était contenté de contempler pendant des heures le travail qui avait été réalisé et qui, il était forcé de le reconnaître, était particulièrement soigné ; et quand bien même une partie de lui détestait voir gravée sur sa peau la preuve de son imperfection, une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce qu'elle représentait.

\- J'aime beaucoup, murmura Law. Qui a réalisé le modèle ?

\- Kid. Il a ordonné au tatoueur de ne rien changer.

Law laissa un sourire en coin trahir son amusement – pour sûr que le type n'avait pas dû avoir envie de rigoler quand Kid lui avait donné ses indications.

Le trait était fin, loin de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer prendre vie sous les ordres de cet alter-ego ; il était certain que Kid n'avait rien choisi au hasard, que chaque motif avait une signification propre, tant individuelle que groupée, mais qu'il avait pouvoir s'asseoir sur une quelconque explication de la part du trio.  
Le fait que le dessin soit caché avait aussi son importance, il en était certain ; quand bien même Kid était exubérant à souhait, peut-être souhaitait-il garder une partie de leur particularité cachée, comme quelque chose d'intime qui ne devait être là que pour eux seuls.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Mon seizième anniversaire.

\- La Californie n'autorise pas les tatouages avant la majorité.

Le ricanement de Luffy résonna à travers la salle, presque amer.

\- Tss, vous croyez que Kid en a quelque chose à foutre… ? Et à mon humble avis, il a pas été chercher le tatoueur le plus regardant de la planète. Je sais même pas où il a fait ça, ça aurait très bien pu être au fond d'une cave ou dans la boutique d'un gars qui a pignon sur rue…

\- … pourquoi ces choix de pigmentation… ? hasarda le psychiatre en observant le dessin de plus près.

\- C'est à Kid qu'il faut demander ça.

\- Mais je suppose que tu appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce tatouage… C'est de ton corps, dont il s'agit.

\- Je suis pas le proprio, rectifia l'adolescent en rajustant son vêtement, mettant fin à l'observation de Law. Je suis que l'un des colocs, rien de plus. C'est Kid qui leade, pas moi.

Il se laissa glisser dans le bassin, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau ; il n'avait pas nagé depuis une éternité, et avoir l'autorisation d'Ace et Sugar pour les accompagner était certainement ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus constructif dans la journée – ce temps de détente était peut-être entaché par la présence de Law, qui suscitait une pointe d'agacement qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter les déboires de Kid au mauvais moment.

Laissant Law derrière lui, il se laissa couler et, d'un coup de pied sur le bord, s'éloigna dans le bassin, nageant lentement mais sûrement en direction de Sugar, sous le regard pensif du psychiatre.

La communication était au point mort, mais Law songeait que c'aurait pu être bien pire ; Luffy semblait avoir la rancune moins tenace que Kid et Zoro, et il était peut-être le plus aisé des trois à manipuler – la situation actuelle ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais il avait désormais toutes les clés en main pour pouvoir avancer. À lui d'être le plus malin dans cette partie, pour surclasser les alter-ego de Luffy, jusqu'à Luffy lui-même ; Law ne doutait pas un seul instant que, malgré la détresse évidente dans laquelle le jeune homme s'était retrouvé, il était aussi bon que les deux autres dans les jeux de faux-semblants, la faute à une vite passée à raser les murs pour se fondre dans le paysage, sans faire de vagues.

Sortant son dictaphone de sa poche, il le porta à ses lèvres, décrivant ce qu'il avait observé sur la peau de Luffy, motif du tatouage mis à part – les cicatrices l'intéressaient, car elles avaient toutes une histoire qu'il pouvait exploiter avec chaque personnalité qui y était associée. Il _devait_ rentrer dans leur tête pour comprendre, pour être capable de déterminer ce qui les avait menés là, tous les trois, à cohabiter malgré eux.

Le clapotis de l'eau attira son attention, qu'il focalisa sur Ace, à quelques mètres de là, nageant vers lui tout en gardant un œil en biais sur Luffy et Sugar, au loin ; rangeant le dispositif, il laissa la bande poursuivre son enregistrement et attendit que son subordonné l'ait rejoint pour l'interroger du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais à lui reluquer le derrière… ? marmonna Ace en se frappant la tempe.

\- Tu sais que tu peux être un vrai crétin, quand tu t'y mets, Portgas… ? sourit Law en donnant un coup dans l'eau, aspergeant son vis-à-vis qui lui présenta son majeur levé, signe familier au psychiatre. Je regardais son tatouage, celui que tu n'as pas vu alors que ça fait pile un mois que _tu_ le reluques tous les jours quand il prend sa douche.

\- … j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait ça, tu penses bien que je ne te l'aurais dit, sinon.

\- J'en doute un peu, vu comment tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir que tu partais en petite discussion avec Zoro autour d'un entraînement de boxe…

Cible atteinte.  
Ace haussa un sourcil, et Law vit se peindre sur ses traits une expression qu'il commençait à bien connaître, en une décennie passée quotidiennement à ses côtés. L'insolence hautaine qui les caractérisait tous deux, et qui leur avait valu de lourdes prises de tête, sans compter celle qu'ils étaient possiblement sur le point d'avoir.

\- Je t'ai fait un rapport complet et détaillé. T'étais pas en état de le voir et t'avais un boulot monstre, ça t'aurait obligé à annuler les rendez-vous avec les patients et _j'ai_ jugé que je pouvais me débrouiller, rétorqua l'infirmier en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau à la figure. Il aurait jamais voulu t'adresser la parole, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Law, alors arrête de casser les couilles et dis-toi que grâce à ça, tu peux échanger avec Luffy sans que l'un des deux autres n'essaye de te prendre à la gorge. Me remercie pas, surtout, sale ingrat.

Pour cette manche, Law lui accordait le point.  
Néanmoins, la frustration de ne pas avoir échangé avec Zoro lui était restée en travers de la gorge, et il allait devoir se retrouver obligé de négocier avec Luffy pour avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer une nouvelle fois cette personnalité dont il ne savait presque rien.

\- Tu gagnes cette partie-là, Ace. Et si tu peux, essaye de le cuisiner à propos de ce tatouage. S'il t'envoie sur les roses, charge-moi la mule, dis-lui que c'est moi qui te mets la pression.

\- … tu me fous _déjà_ la pression, marmonna l'infirmier en se raccrochant au muret. Je vais pas avoir besoin de pousser des masses pour qu'il me croie… Pour ta gouverne, il a jeté ton questionnaire au fond du tiroir de son bureau, mais il en a pas fait des confettis, alors t'as encore une chance d'en faire quelque chose.

\- Il ne l'a pas terminé ?

\- … pas touché depuis que tu t'as voulu jouer aux super-héros. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il remette le nez dedans.

\- T'oublieras pas de poster sa lettre, ce soir.

\- Putain, Law, t'es tellement chiant en ce moment, t'as quoi qui tourne pas rond, encore ? grogna Ace en lui frappant la jambe.

Difficile de lui dire à quel point il était plus déstabilisé que d'ordinaire, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer avec certitude ; était-ce entièrement lié à l'arrivée de Luffy et les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait de nier de plus belle ?  
Ce cas était celui qu'il avait cherché depuis longtemps, passant des années à s'en approcher au travers de l'étude de tous les patients réunis ici, sans jamais le toucher du doigt – ce qu'il pouvait faire, là, maintenant, au travers de Luffy.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur à discuter de ça maintenant, Ace.

\- Peu importe le moment, t'es jamais d'humeur. T'es comme Bonney, t'internalises et ça te bouffe à petits feux. Et ne me dis pas que je suis mal placé pour te faire ce genre de réflexions, parce que tu vas vraiment me gonfler.

\- … je doute. Satisfait ?

\- C'est humain, soupira Ace en s'accoudant au rebord. Tu peux pas toujours tout réussir, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un incompétent pour autant. Il faut… que t'acceptes de lâcher du lest. Y'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu fais focus sur Luffy, et que t'es en train de tout faire reposer sur lui. Et sérieusement, Law, à trop te focaliser sur lui, tu vas pas en tirer autre chose que de la désillusion.

Suggestion recevable, aux yeux de Law.  
Il avait conscience de faire sur Luffy ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une fixette, et d'y passer bien plus de temps qu'il n'en devrait.  
Ace ne cessait pas de le fixer, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les siens, presque inquisiteurs – histoire de lui montrer à quel point leurs points de vue divergeaient sur le sujet. L'infirmier n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots ou prendre des pincettes inutilement, bien au contraire puisqu'il était le premier à prendre des risques quand le jeu en valait la chandelle ; qu'il mette autant de réserves sur le sujet faisait comprendre à Law que même lui mettait les pieds dans un nid de frelons, d'où personne ne pourrait le sortir s'il s'y aventurait trop loin.

\- C'est quoi, la prochaine étape… ? murmura-t-il en jetant un regard à leur patient.

\- Avancer dans la thérapie. J'ai trois noms, trois tempéraments. Je n'ai… plus qu'à me casser la tête pour réunir toutes les pièces, je suppose, soupira le psychiatre en croisant les bras, traçant des cercles dans l'eau du bout de ses pieds.

\- Hypnose ?

\- Ça donne de bons résultats avec la plupart des gens, et je suis sûr que Luffy n'y est pas insensible. Pas la même limonade avec Kid ou Zoro, ceci dit…

Surtout avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était susceptible de trouver Zoro ou Kid, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant, de manière certaine, aucune envie de laisser Law entrer dans ce qu'abritait le crâne de Monkey D. Luffy.

Pour que l'exercice porte ses fruits, il allait devoir fouiller plus encore dans la vie de son patient, en sortir ce qu'il avait de plus intime pour entrer plus loin, toujours plus loin – la partie qu'il aimait autant que le premier acte qui venait de se terminer, à savoir débusquer la proie : maintenant commençait la traque, la course sans relâche, la piste à suivre sans la laisser se refroidir.  
Pour le moment, il était inutile de tenter une nouvelle approche directe avec Luffy, tant elle risquait d'avoir un effet boomerang qu'il ne saurait voir venir, il en était certain – rien qu'à voir à quel point les deux autres personnalités étaient réactives, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'arrivée d'un échec cuisant en voulant, trop tôt, tenter de nouer un lien dont il avait brisé les premiers brins déjà fragiles.

La confiance était pour Ace, mais il devait jouer le jeu à son tour pour être certain d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Luffy, de son côté, s'efforçait d'ignorer le regard du psychiatre sur lui, sachant que c'était le meilleur comportement à adopter s'il voulait lui courir sur le haricot sans avoir besoin de beaucoup forcer ; de toute évidence, la leçon que Zoro lui avait enseignée ne porterait pas ses fruits très longtemps, Luffy en mettait sa main à couper – Law était beaucoup trop enterré dans ses principes pour lâcher le morceau, en faisant un ennemi à la hauteur de Kid, si ce n'était plus : ils étaient sur le terrain de chasse du médecin, pas le sien.

Il avait eu bien assez de temps pour explorer tout ce qui lui était possible de voir par lui-même, sans avoir besoin d'un infirmier pour lui ouvrir les accès, et force était d'admettre que les moyens étaient limités ; le seul accès le moins protégé avait été revu par Penguin, après le coup d'essai de Kid, et toute tentative d'échappatoire était vaine, pour le moment.

\- Elle est où, Bonney ? murmura-t-il à Sugar, qui s'évertuait à grimper sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vue. C'est Ace qui m'a réveillée ce matin, marmonna-t-elle en repoussant sa frange de ses yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. C'est déjà arrivé, que ce soit pas elle qui s'occupe de toi ?

\- Ouais, souvent. Bonney, c'est celle que je préfère, mais j'ai pas… besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me surveille comme toi. Tu le prends pas mal, hein ? sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Comme s'il pouvait se vexer d'un truc pareil.

Il sourit et secoua la tête, avant de reprendre sa nage, la fillette accrochée à son dos, s'assurant de ne jamais s'approcher des deux hommes restés à leur poste d'observation. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla les mollet dénudés de Law, aussi tatoués que ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur ses avant-bras, et se prit à se demander ce que ces lignes représentaient, pour lui, de la même manière qu'il l'avait interrogé sur le motif que Kid avait choisi – sur le sujet, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas demeurer éternellement une tombe et que, tôt ou tard, Law finirait pas comprendre ; d'autant que Luffy était certain qu'il venait de mettre Ace dans la confidence, à voir comment leurs murmures leur demeuraient inaudibles malgré le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, tous deux s'arrangeant pour ne pas être entendus – il devinait sans mal qu'il était question de son cas, et il détestait ne pas savoir ce que l'esprit tordu du psychiatre lui réservait : il avait, brièvement, cru qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à lui comme il était plus enclin à le faire avec Ace, mais il redoutait à présent de passer à confesse, dont il ignorait les conséquences. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'était pas uniquement question de le soigner, et que les motivations de Law allaient bien au-delà de l'aspect médical de sa condition, mais il ignorait de quoi il retournait exactement, et jusqu'où lui-même pouvait tenter de renverser la vapeur.

La porte vitrée de la piscine s'ouvrit, amenant un léger courant d'air qui le fit frissonner, attirant son attention au même titre que celle de Sugar, qui se retourna pour voir qui venait les déranger – Kaya, essoufflée et le visage brillant de sueur, dont l'attitude surprit tout le monde, jusqu'à Luffy qui s'était habitué à sa réserve et son calme à toute épreuve, plus encore qu'Ace. Courir était interdit, sauf cas d'urgence : celui-là en était visiblement un.

\- Law… il faut que tu viennes, haleta-t-elle en désignant le couloir derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, encore, ici… ? soupira-t-il en se redressant, sortant ses pieds de l'eau tout en rajustant sa blouse.

Elle pinça les lèvres – pas d'agacement, dans son geste, juste une expression que Luffy ne reconnut que trop bien, pour savoir qu'il arborait la même quand lui-même était enfant et qu'il s'interdisait de dire quelque chose, soit par peur d'avouer, soit parce que la personne concernée était dans la pièce.

Ses yeux clairs dérivèrent un instant sur Luffy, qui sentit quelque chose se manifester dans son ventre, une angoisse sourde qui lui rappela celle éprouvée lors de son dernier réveil, au Marina District.

Aussitôt, il porta son attention sur Law, qui semblait avoir lui aussi saisi qu'il était question de sa petite personne.

Est-ce que Kid avait fait des siennes, pendant la nuit, et qu'un interné avait été retrouvé dispersé à travers un couloir… ? Il était prêt à croire n'importe quoi, à en juger ce qui l'avait conduit ici.  
Il se rapprocha du bord, aidant Sugar à descendre de son dos pour la déposer près de l'échelle de sortie, par laquelle elle s'extirpa de l'eau pour s'emmitoufler dans sa serviette, ses prunelles rivées sur l'infirmière toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- C'est quoi, le problème, Kaya ? argua Ace en se glissant hors du bassin.

\- CNN, dans le bureau des chefs de service. C'est–

Elle s'interrompit, inspira profondément et referma ses bras autour d'elle, signe dérisoire de protection ; Luffy dévisagea les trois membres qui se jaugeaient du regard avec une prudence qui témoignait du temps qu'ils avaient tous passés ici, enfermés ensemble, à apprendre par cœur les réactions des uns et des autres.

\- … ça date de 10 minutes. Un attentat, sur l'avenue Arellano. L'académie techno de l'université de San Francisco.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne, rétorqua Law en rabattant son jean sur ses chevilles.

\- C'est arrivé sur le chantier de la nouvelle extension, poursuivit-elle, la voix rendue de plus en plus basse par la tension dans sa gorge. … le frère de Luffy était sur place, c'est lui qui chapote la construction, mais le bâtiment a–

Luffy agrippa l'échelle et se hissa hors de l'eau, le cœur battant à tout rompre – l'information avait écarté ce qu'il lui restait de sang-froid, et il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'Ace pouvait lui crier, à cet instant. Il courut jusqu'au couloir, qu'il remonta à la même allure, laissant des flaques d'eau derrière lui, ses pieds nus glissant sur le carrelage, débarquant au milieu de la salle commune, en maillot de bain et ruisselant de la tête aux orteils.

C'était irréel, encore une fois, sentiment identique à celui qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant les flics débarquer dans la villa, le reflet de son visage éclaboussé de sang dans les vitres, les photographies de Néfertari Vivi étalées devant ses yeux.

Un attentat.

Dans l'extension.

Impossible de nier sa culpabilité, dans cette affaire-là : c'était tout sauf du hasard.

Sabo avait payé pour lui.

C'était ce qui l'avait hanté, depuis son arrestation, et qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir, la nuit : imaginer les conséquences de ses actes et de ceux de Kid sur sa famille, eux qui allaient devoir affronter la honte qui les attendaient, jugés par le monde extérieur qui n'aurait aucune pitié, aucune compassion.

Il ignora le regard choqué des autres pensionnaires et traça en direction de l'escalier, qui menait vers ce qu'il savait être le bureau mentionné par Kaya, se cramponnant à la rambarde malgré ses mains tremblantes. Se vautrer au passage était le cadet de ses soucis, à cet instant.

Il arriva sur le palier et poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur, découvrant l'écran dont certains infirmiers arrachèrent leur regard pour le dévisager, stupéfaits.

\- Luffy ? Tu–

\- Laisse, Shachi, je gère, lança Ace en arrivant dans la pièce l'instant suivant, posant une serviette sur les épaules de l'adolescent dont les yeux ne lâchaient plus les informations qui défilaient devant lui, n'entendant plus que la voix du speaker énumérant les victimes déjà découvertes dans les décombres.

Le drone qui survolait la zone capturait les images des secours qui s'activaient dans les vestiges des murs encore fumants, tandis que les policiers établissaient leurs cordons de sécurité, tenant à distance les badauds qui se pressaient déjà autour de la zone. Plusieurs ambulances se tenaient garées le long de ce qu'il restait du trottoir, brancards dépliés – Luffy agrippa la chaise la plus proche quand la caméra s'attarda sur les sacs noirs rangés au sol, vraisemblablement déjà occupés à en juger la forme qu'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur : douze morts, à ce qu'annonçait le présentateur, dont l'identité n'était toujours pas confirmée.

Le Gouverneur de la Californie avait lui aussi été informé et était apparemment en route pour l'Université, où son fils devait passer la journée pour suivre l'évolution du chantier en cours – s'ensuivit un flot d'informations inutiles, aux yeux de Luffy, qui s'attardèrent sur Sabo, son métier, son rôle dans l'agrandissement du bâtiment en travaux et son lien avec Shanks et Luffy, dont l'image apparut à l'écran : il eut le déplaisir de constater que le monde entier avait le droit à la photographie prise à la volée par un journaliste, quand Kid s'était distingué lors d'une des audiences, aggravant leur cas à tous en jouant au plus malin, une fois de plus.

\- Des nouvelles de Sabo… ? demanda Ace en forçant Luffy à s'asseoir sur la chaise.

\- Je m'en occupe, murmura Law en refermant la porte derrière eux, les coupant du reste de la clinique. J'ai des collègues de travail, à SF, ils en sauront plus que ces vautours-là. Luffy, il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre.

\- Je reste là, rétorqua-t-il en contemplant l'écran.

\- Tu te tortures inutilement. Ecouter ces idiots déblatérer des inepties sur ta famille ne t'aidera pas. Va dans ta chambre, répéta-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton, s'attirant les regards tendus de ses coéquipiers et celui tout aussi glacial de son patient.

\- … et sinon quoi ? chuchota Luffy en haussant le sourcil. Vous allez me frapper, encore une fois… ?

Ace ne laissa ni le temps à Law de s'enfoncer un peu plus, ni l'occasion à Luffy de pousser la provocation plus loin ; il tira sur la chaise de l'adolescent, le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, ignorant ses protestations, claquant la porte derrière lui en le tirant dans les escaliers, loin de se laisser démonter par les tentatives dérisoires de Luffy pour s'extraire de son étreinte.

\- Sérieux, Luffy, à quoi tu joues… ? s'exaspéra-t-il en le regardant s'accrocher à la rambarde, refusant de descendre une marche de plus.

\- Si je reste, je vais voir Papa. Je veux… je veux savoir, il faut que je le vois. Je peux pas rester planté dans ma chambre comme un putain de môme puni… !

\- Tout ce qui va passer à l'écran pour la prochaine demi-heure, ce sont des cadavres, des murs en ruine et des retranscriptions de ton procès, répliqua Ace en l'obligeant à lâcher prise d'un geste sec et ferme. Crois-moi, t'as pas besoin de voir ça.

\- J'vous emmerde ! s'écria Luffy en tirant sur la main de fer refermée sur son poignet, se fichant bien des regards des autres pensionnaires braqués sur lui et des infirmiers restés au rez-de-chaussée. Allez vous faire foutre ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Si tu te calmes pas, j'appelle Magellan. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire, parce que toi comme moi on sait à quel point tu détestes ça.

Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter tenait là, entre ses doigts, à portée de main – l'arrivée de Kid ou de Zoro. Il avait besoin que l'adolescent coopère, et s'éloigne du baril de poudre que représentait la salle commune encore pleine de patients, à cette heure-là de la matinée. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il ramena Luffy à lui et le poussa à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à celui desservant les chambres, à l'écart du reste des zones fréquentées par les internés ; quelques tours de clés plus tard, tout en tâchant de ne pas laisser Luffy lui échapper et se carapater à travers la clinique, il le poussa dans la pièce dont il ferma le battant sur eux, enfin seuls et loin d'autres sources d'agitation. Là, il le relâcha enfin, se sachant le seul obstacle entre la porte et le jeune homme qui semblait vouloir en découdre lui-même, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, ses cheveux encore humides gouttant sur son visage déterminé.

Ace était peut-être le mieux placé pour le comprendre, mais comment faire entendre raison à ce gamin persuadé que le monde entier était contre lui, à cet instant ?

\- Maintenant, si tu veux péter un plomb, fais-toi plaisir, argua Ace en croisant les bras, s'adossant à la porte close. Casse tout ce que tu veux, retourne le lit ou le bureau si ça te chante, mais tu sortiras pas de là tant que Law en saura pas plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je demande pas la lune ! vociféra Luffy en se débarrassant de la serviette jusqu'ici toujours sur ses épaules. Mon cul vissé sur une chaise et la télé, c'est encore trop pour vous ?! Vous feriez quoi, vous, si vous étiez à ma place, vous resteriez là à chouiner dans votre lit en attendant que ça passe ?

\- Pour sûr que non. Mais il y aurait quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie de plus, ça, c'est certain, murmura l'infirmier en sortant une allumette du paquet rangé dans sa poche pour la caler au coin de ses lèvres, distrayant Luffy de ses pensées sombres pendant une fraction de secondes.

Cet endroit le rendait fou, bien plus qu'il n'estimait l'être déjà ; cette impression d'être en boucle, de stagner jusqu'à reculer, même, parfois, avait le même effet que le tic-tac lancinant d'une horloge dans le silence, une preuve que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le ralentir ou l'accélérer, une preuve de son impuissance, de son incapacité à s'extraire d'une situation qui lui échappait et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.  
Et tous ceux qui résidaient ici, avec lui, étaient coincés dans la même boucle. Il en était persuadé, chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Je peux te concéder que Law a souvent des idées à la con, mais celle-là n'en est pas une. C'est mauvais pour toi d'espérer apprendre quelque chose de constructif par ce genre d'infos, t'es bien mieux ici.

\- Parce que je suis loin des autres ?

\- D'une, capitula-t-il. Et de deux, Law et Lami en sauront bien plus qu'eux en un bien meilleur temps. Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton frère est bien trop malin pour se faire avoir par un dégénéré qui utilise ce genre de méthodes.

\- Je vois pas le rapport, répliqua Luffy, acerbe, sans cesser de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, l'arpentant en long, en large et en travers sous le regard impassible de son gardien.

\- Il a passé treize ans avec toi, Kid et Zoro. Il sait gérer une situation de crise, sourit Ace en tirant une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'y asseoir à califourchon, posant son menton sur le dossier pour suivre son patient des yeux.

Luffy réprima un sourire et secoua la tête, momentanément détourné de son objectif du moment ; Ace et son humour souvent douteux avaient encore frappé, et le grésillement dans le talkie acheva le travail déjà entamé : la voix de Law, toujours aussi basse et grave, annonça que Sabo avait été sorti des décombres et transporté à la clinique Zuckerberg – la même où Monet avait pris son pied à jouer avec Kid, des semaines auparavant. Loin d'être indemne, mais sans pronostic vital engagé ; la voiture de Shanks opérait un demi-tour radical en direction de l'hôpital, et certains journalistes quittaient l'université au pas de course pour suivre l'ambulance chargée de transporter l'aîné de la fratrie du Gouverneur.

Momentanément hors de danger, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps.

\- … maintenant, tu t'assois et tu te détends, ordonna Ace en lui désignant sa couche. On en saura plus dans la journée.

\- Mais je–

\- Et habille-toi un peu, tant que tu y es, tu vas pas te trimballer à moitié à poil jusqu'à ce soir, argumenta-t-il en lui lançant un des tee-shirts posés par-dessus les barreaux du pied de lit.

\- … vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un ? marmonna Luffy en passant le tissu par-dessus sa tête, à brûle-pourpoint, tentant de tromper la pointe d'angoisse qui persistait dans sa poitrine, malgré l'annonce du psychiatre.

Ace se figea, l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez pour que l'adolescent ne devine que sa cible était atteinte ; peut-être pour ça qu'il savait comment réagir face à la bombe à retardement qui menaçait de se mettre en route, un peu plus tôt.  
L'expression qu'il arborait était la même qu'affichait Shanks, quand il était question de sa femme ; le Gouverneur avait eu des années pour peaufiner son masque d'indifférence, habitué à entendre les mêmes interrogations tout au long de l'année, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'Ace, qui n'était pas familier des questions curieuses de la part des patients, Sugar mise à part. Et quand bien même, la fillette était loin d'avoir le même processus de pensée que Luffy, qui n'allait pas se gêner pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, à l'instar de Kid ou bien encore Zoro.

\- Il y a longtemps, oui.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- … mon père. J'avais 17 ans, murmura Ace en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux noirs se perdant momentanément dans la contemplation du ciel bleu, à l'extérieur. J'ai la chance d'avoir toujours ma mère mais… c'est… différent, ajouta-t-il après avoir laissé courir un long silence.

\- De quoi il est mort… ?

Question délicate, qu'il n'essaya pas de couvrir de sucre et d'un ton mielleux à souhaits – il préférait une approche plus directe, presque un peu brute, à l'image de Zoro ou même d'Ace quand il décidait de ne pas prendre de gants, comme quelques minutes avant.  
Ace sembla hésiter, se mordillant la lèvre sans le lâcher du regard, pesant certainement le pour et le contre ; comme il l'avait dit lui-même, instaurer une relation de confiance ne signifiait pas être amis, et la discussion à cœur ouvert dans les deux sens était peut-être une entorse à cette règle.

\- On va passer un marché, toi et moi. Tu me fais confiance pour te tenir au jus pour Sabo, tu te tiens à carreaux et je veux pas te voir escalader les murs pour te barrer et te mettre bille en tête de rejoindre SF… et en échange, je réponds à tes questions. C'est non-négociable.

\- … vous me la ferez pas à l'envers ?

\- C'est promis.

Au tour de Luffy d'hésiter – dire qu'il avait déjà envisagé de faire le mur, coûte que coûte, était un lourd euphémisme ; une poignée de minutes avaient suffi à le convaincre qu'il était temps de se tirer et de laisser les rênes à une toute autre personne, mais la retenue qui le bridait au quotidien le freinait, encore et toujours, barrière entre le monde extérieur et le plein potentiel qu'ils réunissaient à eux tous.

La tentation était forte.

Donner une bonne raison à Kid de forcer le passage.

Partir d'ici à n'importe quel prix, peu importe qui se mettrait sur leur chemin.

Trouver une voiture, quitte à en virer l'automobiliste et le garder en vie juste le temps de lui faire raquer les pleins d'essence, et conduire jusqu'à la Californie, pour rejoindre sa famille qui semblait, plus que jamais, se balader avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Aviser une fois sur place, parce que faire des plans ne servirait à rien, à cette distance et dans leur état.

Mais jamais, _jamais_ Law ne le laisserait lui filer entre les doigts. Luffy était persuadé qu'il préfèrerait l'abattre plutôt que de prendre le risque de le voir dehors – pas pour la sécurité des citoyens de ce pays, non. Juste pour respecter un principe limpide, que Kid le premier avait très bien saisi chez leur adversaire : s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas, ils ne seraient à personne.

Pour le moment, faire profil bas était la meilleure option, qui lui assurerait une tranquillité relative, quand bien même elle serait éphémère. Il ne s'agissait pas de traiter avec Law, mais avec Ace. Et à ses yeux, cette différence revêtait une importance primordiale.

\- … _deal._

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Pinigin : Hello ! ****Merci beaucoup ! Oh, désolée d'avoir monopolisé ton temps de révision, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé malgré tout. La suite arrive bientôt (fin de la période estivale, en effet !), j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Peut-être à bientôt, merci encore pour ta review !**

 **Crow :** ****Bonjour chère Crow, merci beaucoup ! Je reviens en retard mais de retour tout de même… ! En effet,**** ** **Zoro est là depuis très longtemps, il est loin d'être tout nouveau dans le trio ; sa raison d'être est la défense du groupe, mais ses origines précises arriveront dans quelques temps, il va vous falloir de la patience…**** ** ** ** **Je promets aussi solennellement que tu en sauras plus sur Lami en temps et en heure, j'aime juste faire traîner les choses… une touche de procrastination et pop, vous voilà avec des chapitres à rallonge et des petites miettes disséminées ci et là.******** ** **Je suis cruelle avec beaucoup de personnages, en fait, mais il est vrai que là, ça fait beaucoup pour Bonney en peu de temps ; néanmoins, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir une faille largement exploitable par Kid, qui va avoir largement de quoi s'occuper à la clinique pour s'amuser. Gladius est un membre du personnel, il est en binôme avec Bonney (tout comme Ace est en binôme avec Thatch). Sugar va rester dans les persos principaux de la clinique, alors je suis contente que tu apprécies sa personnalité.  
**** ** **Ô combien je compatis… le combat est long et perpétuel, mais mieux vaut ça que d'avoir des regrets et se dire que l'on a pas tout tenté. J'espère que tous tes efforts paieront, je pense bien à toi.**** ** **Merci pour ta review, à très vite pour la suite…****

 ** ** _._****

* * *

 ** _Nous nous revoyons dans deux semaines ! D'ici là, soyez sages et portez-vous bien !_**


	21. Sursis

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 _ **Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous pour cette reprise un peu tardive, certes... j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que celui à venir répondra à quelques questions annexes, quand bien même les interrogations majeures demeurent toujours en suspens... *caresse son classeur de notes* ça viendra, ça viendra... hé hé. Sachez que je demeure sensible aux sacrifices humains, si vous voulez des infos.**_

 _ **Bref, trêve de vaudou, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et...**_

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

 **Jour 48. Sursis.**

 _Louisiane, près d'Ostrica.  
_ _10 heures.  
_

Luffy vit passer, dans les yeux noirs de son infirmier, une dernière lueur d'incertitude, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seul à se prêter au jeu et à prendre des risques ; seulement, au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'Ace, malgré toute la réserve et la mesure dont il pourrait faire preuve, ne pourrait jamais égaler le niveau de ceux qui ne dormaient jamais vraiment, prêts à prendre le relais à chaque fois que ça serait nécessaire.

\- Ça te parle, le projet Anteï… ? hasarda l'infirmier.

\- … euh, nan. Pas du tout.

\- C'est une série de sous-marins nucléaires conçus pour déglinguer des porte-avions. Un projet russe, qui date des années 70, en pleine Guerre Froide. Mon père travaillait à bord d'un de ces engins de mort... le K-141.

\- Il était russe, votre père ?

\- J'ai grandi à Snejinsk, sourit Ace. Enfin… cette ville ne s'appelait pas vraiment comme ça, quand j'y suis né. Son nom de code était Tcheliabinsk-70.

\- … c'est une des villes fermées de l'Union Soviétique ?

Il avait du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction.  
S'il s'attendait à une réponse pareille, en s'interrogeant sur la mort de son père… La vie d'Ace était typiquement semblable à tout ce que pouvaient leur raconter leurs enseignants d'histoire, friands de récits de la Guerre Froide, en bons américains qu'ils étaient. À ses yeux, Law avait le chic pour s'entourer de gens loin de faire partie du commun des mortels.

\- Dédiée à la conception et au développement de l'armement nucléaire en Russie, deuxième derrière la ville de Sarov. Elle-même nommée Arzamas-16, à cette époque, compléta Ace en contemplant à nouveau le ciel. Et c'est dans tout ce joli foutoir que mon père s'est retrouvé au poste qu'il occupait, dans le sous-marin Koursk. Sous-marin qui a coulé en août 2000. Zéro survivant et une mort sale, qui a poussé ma mère à tenter de me convaincre d'abandonner une carrière chez les Spetsnaz.

\- … attendez, c'était y'a, quoi… … quel âge vous avez ?

\- 36 ans. Et crois-moi, je suis le premier que ça emmerde, railla-t-il en se redressant pour s'étirer.

\- Et Law, quel âge il–

\- 35 en Octobre. Et Lami aussi, par la même occasion, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre, ricana l'infirmier.

Il tombait des nues.  
Ceux qui se trouvaient ici n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas des gamins sortis de l'école prêts à jouer les savants fous. Si Law avait été se perdre jusqu'en Russie pour mettre la main sur Ace, sa méthode pour faire sortir Zoro semblait bien dérisoire à côté de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins.  
Exactement ce que craignait Luffy.

\- Et comment vous vous retrouvez au fond de la Louisiane… ?

\- J'étais étudiant à l'université d'état des sciences humaines, à Moscou, soupira Ace en jouant avec son trousseau, à nouveau pensif. Law est venu me dénicher dans la promotion, entre autres parce que j'étais le seul à maîtriser l'anglais et… quelques autres petits trucs, et je me suis retrouvé entouré de crocodiles et de marais. Entre ça ou les ours et la neige, c'est une question d'acclimatation, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- J'entends même pas votre accent.

\- C'est parce que tu n'y as jamais prêté attention, rétorqua Ace en donnant un coup de talon dans le pied du lit. Tu sais que quand tu dors, tu parles en portugais… ? Si un jour je me prends un meuble dans le genou, tu peux être sûr que tu vas m'entendre jurer un bon moment en slave…

\- … j'aurais jamais… imaginé tout ça… en ce qui vous concerne.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, t'en es la preuve vivante, sourit l'infirmier. Ta curiosité est assouvie ?

Il aurait pu répondre « non », rien que pour le principe, mais une partie de lui était parfaitement consciente qu'Ace n'avait pas tout dit, péchant sans vergogne par omission.

\- … pour l'instant.

\- Tu penses moins à Sabo ?

Il acquiesça, détourna le regard sur une des photographies fixées au mur, où se trouvait un des portraits tirés par un vieux photomaton – les images successives du trio qu'il formait avec Nami et Sabo lui pincèrent le cœur, brièvement, assez pour lui rappeler la frousse qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée d'avoir perdu son frère et d'en être, de surcroît, responsable _in extenso_ , de par sa simple existence et son inaptitude à gérer ses démons intérieurs.  
À coup sûr, Ace, Law, et tous les autres devaient avoir les leurs avec, il le pressentait tout autant, leur cortège de cadavres dans le placard et de culpabilité amère – celle contre laquelle personne ne pouvait rien, si ce n'était supporter le poids qu'ils représentaient sur la conscience.

Des coups, à la porte, le tirèrent de ses pensées qui menaçaient de couler à pic, comme l'avait fait le K-141 ; le battant s'ouvrit sur Law, téléphone à l'oreille, qui s'empressa de verrouiller derrière lui – Luffy contempla, stupéfait, le cellulaire qu'il lui tendit sans un mot, ses yeux gris rivés sur lui dans une attitude peut-être plus glaciale encore que d'ordinaire. Hésitant, il tendit la main et récupéra le téléphone, le portant à son oreille avec prudence, sans lâcher le psychiatre du regard.

\- … allô… ? hasarda-t-il.

\- _Luffy ?_ souffla la voix basse de son père.

En voiture, à en juger la voix de Coby un peu plus loin et les jurons du chauffeur, Lucky Roo, qu'il entendait tempêter en hurlant aux badauds de dégager le passage ; il perçut le crissement des roues, le vrombissement du moteur, les exclamations indignées de l'assistant de son père qui l'auraient amusé s'il les avait entendus en temps normal – mais ce temps ne l'était pas, normal, et ce chahut qui régnait dans l'habitacle n'aidait pas Luffy à se détendre.

\- Papa, je–

\- _Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi_ , le coupa Shanks, semblant lire dans ses pensées, anticipant la moindre de ses réflexions – conséquences de plus d'une décade passée à l'élever. _Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de déconner._

\- Et Sabo ?

\- _Déjà à la clinique, ils sont sur son cas. Ça va aller, Luffy, OK ?_

\- … j'voudrais… tellement… j'suis désolé–

Sa gorge serrée l'empêcha d'en dire plus ; l'idée d'être responsable de ce fiasco le consumait, et il était incapable de trouver les mots pour demander le pardon de son père. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne voudrait pas en entendre parler et lui répèterait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais l'envie de faire son _mea culpa_ était la plus forte.  
Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément et ramena ses jambes contre lui, tentant de passer par-dessus le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait lentement.

\- _Law a des questions à me poser_ , murmura-t-il, imperméable au chaos qui régnait autour de lui, de la discussion entre ses deux collaborateurs à des bruits de klaxons et de circulation audibles à l'autre bout du fil. _Il compte venir à SF dès demain matin._

Luffy rouvrit les yeux, coula un regard en biais à Law qui soutint son regard, ignorant celui d'Ace brusquement rivé sur lui, au moins aussi surpris – il était logique que l'infirmier ne soit pas au courant, puisqu'il avait passé ces dernières minutes enfermé dans cette chambre sans nouvelles extérieures, mais la lueur de désapprobation dans ses yeux en disait long.

\- _… j'ai appris, pour Zoro. Il est temps que tu mettes cartes sur table, Luffy. Et venir ici ne pourra qu'aider Law._

\- Je crois pas avoir vraiment le choix, en fait.

\- _Je n'ai jamais rien fait dans ton dos et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Je voulais que tu le saches, au cas où… Law aurait hérité des tendances cachottières de son père_. _Et je sais qu'il m'entend,_ ajouta-t-il après un silence qui arracha un sourire au psychiatre.

De toute évidence, ces deux-là avaient soit échangé un long moment avant que Law n'entre dans cette pièce, soit affronté une conversation cordiale, tout juste polie et désagréable au possible.  
Pour sûr que le Gouverneur n'avait pas dû apprécier la méthode utilisée par le fils de son homologue pour faire sortir le lion de sa cage, et qu'il comptait bien en remettre une couche par-dessus celle fraîchement appliquée. De quoi lui rappeler que sa liberté d'action avait ses limites.

\- On se voit à 11 heures, Shanks, lança l'intéressé en tendant à nouveau le bras, démontrant son intention de récupérer le cellulaire.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas pour Sabo, il est entre de bonnes mains. J'y veille personnellement._

\- … je t'aime, marmonna Luffy. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- _Promis. Je t'aime aussi, mon grand._

À contrecœur, Luffy rendit le portable à son propriétaire et tendit l'oreille, tentant à son tour de saisir les bribes de conversation qui pouvaient lui parvenir ; rien d'intéressant, hormis les horaires d'arrivée à San Francisco et les dernière politesses d'usage, quand bien même la tension entre les deux hommes était perceptible au point d'en être palpable.

Ace n'avait pas quitté son expression renfrognée, quelque part entre le scandale et le dépit, et semblait avoir hâte d'en découdre avec son supérieur, à en juger le regard qu'il lui adressait ; Law semblait s'en ficher au plus haut degré, rien qu'à voir la façon dont il l'affronta après avoir raccroché, bras croisés, adossé au mur adjacent au lit, à un bon mètre de lui.  
Le silence s'étira, au point que Luffy lui-même sente une pointe de malaise le démanger, à l'arrière de la nuque.

\- T'es pas en état de prendre l'avion, Law, attaqua Ace en quittant le siège qu'il occupait depuis le début de son tête-à-tête avec Luffy, rangeant soigneusement la chaise pour pouvoir prendre encore plus de recul sur leur joute, assis sur le bord du bureau. Encore moins dans ces conditions… Le voyage à SF peut attendre.

\- J'étais certain que tu allais dire ça, sourit le métis en lui désignant la porte d'un geste discret, mais que Luffy aurait certainement mal pris s'il s'était agi de sa petite personne. Dehors.

Ce qui n'excluait pas qu'Ace se braque, comme il le faisait rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il affichait à l'instant – être congédié de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour une énième divergence d'opinion. Quittant son poste, il murmura à Luffy qu'il viendrait le chercher pour le déjeuner et s'éclipsa dans un cliquetis de trousseau, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui pour exprimer son mécontentement ; Luffy se remémora, brièvement, qu'il avait fêté ses 36 ans et ravala le commentaire railleur qui menaçait de poindre, et qui aurait été très mal interprété – à raison.

\- Puisque je me rends directement là-bas, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaiterais avoir ici ? murmura Law en reportant son attention sur Luffy. Je peux aussi remettre ta lettre à Nami.

\- Ma boîte de CD, et mes photos. Et surtout, j'apprécierais que vous me rameniez de bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne Sabo, répliqua-t-il sans contenir son ton acerbe.

\- Il fallait que je rende visite à Shanks, c'est une occasion ou une autre.

\- … une _occasion_ ou une _autre_ … ? répéta-t-il, amer. Que des types s'en prennent à ma famille et passent à deux doigts de tuer mon frère, vous appelez ça _une occasion ou une autre_ … ? C'est quoi qui tourne pas rond, chez vous ?!

\- … peu importe ce que je vais te dire, la réponse ne te satisfera pas, soupira le psychiatre en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Et quand on est dans ton état d'esprit, il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte que la colère et l'amertume, je suis passé par là et je ne vais certainement pas te juger pour ça… à mon retour, on reprendra nos séances, et j'espère avoir de nouveaux éléments pour te convaincre que ton cas n'est pas désespéré, quand bien même tu te complais à le penser, conclut-il avant de se détourner vers la sortie, sentant le regard perçant de Luffy sur sa nuque.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse de l'adolescent, déjà convaincu que tout avait été dit et qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. De toute manière, il avait des bagages à faire, et une liste de questions à préparer pour Shanks, Nami et Sabo, qui allaient devoir s'efforcer de coopérer malgré les circonstances.

De l'autre côté du battant, il trouva Ace et son regard noir, ses taches de rousseur occultées par le rouge soutenu de ses joues, témoin de la colère qui bouillait toujours et qui n'avait pas pu trouver d'exutoire. Il ne broncha pas quand l'infirmier l'attrapa par sa blouse, dans le silence qui régnait dans le long couloir – il avait déjà prévu sa réaction et savait y faire face, connaissant Ace mieux que l'homme se connaissait lui-même.

\- Je suis plus le mec paumé que t'es venu sortir de la merde, Law, siffla-t-il. Alors arrête de croire que tu peux toujours te permettre de me parler comme tu viens de le faire. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je me tue à vous apprendre, après toutes ces années ? On ne me contredit pas devant le patient, rétorqua le psychiatre en desserrant les doigts agrippés au tissu immaculé. Si tu as des remarques à me faire, tu attends qu'on soit dehors.

\- Ça t'a pas dérangé qu'on soit venu te chercher quand tu te faisais massacrer par Zoro. T'aurais préféré qu'on te laisse crever dans cette pièce ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, je crois savoir que tu as du travail, non… ? Va faire ce pourquoi je te garde du bon côté de la ligne, répliqua-t-il, glacial.

Un instant, le doute le traversa, sensation fugitive causée par le regard d'Ace qui lui laissait penser qu'il était allé trop loin.

Une des portes des chambres s'ouvrit sur Tashigi et Penguin, les bras chargés de draps, et Law eut parfaitement conscience qu'il devait le salut de son nez à leur arrivée intempestive, sans quoi Ace lui en aurait allongé une, rien que pour le principe.  
Le silence s'étira entre chaque membre du quatuor, les deux derniers protagonistes se contentant de fixer le sol en espérant très certainement s'y fondre jusqu'à disparaître, les deux autres se jaugeant du regard dans une lutte de pouvoir souvent pratiquée – Law savait qu'il gagnerait, mais une partie de lui lui susurrait déjà qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir gérer une mutinerie dans ses rangs les plus proches.

\- … viens, Tashigi, marmonna Penguin en se détournant, faisant signe à sa collègue de le suivre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la bombe qu'il ne se sentait pas de désamorcer avec si peu d'informations.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, Pen, lança Ace sans détourner les yeux de son supérieur. Réunion à 15 heures.

\- J'avais pas oublié. … ça va, vous deux ?

\- Très bien, répliquèrent-ils en chœur, confortant l'infirmier dans l'idée qu'au contraire, rien n'allait entre le directeur et son bras droit.

Ace fut le premier à quitter la scène, laissant derrière lui ses trois collaborateurs pour retourner au bureau des chefs de service, où les images de l'attentat défilaient encore à l'écran – les reportages alternaient toujours avec les images du procès, et d'autres interviews ou interventions publiques de Shanks ces dernières semaines. Tous allaient en faire leurs choux gras, pour les jours à venir, d'autant plus si les nouvelles concernant Sabo n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

Il était dépité par cette situation, ce cul-de-sac dans lequel lui et Law s'étaient engouffrés ; ils avaient toujours eu leurs différents, et celui-ci ne serait pas le dernier, mais jamais Law ne s'était autant mis en danger pour une affaire comme celle-ci – son idée concernant Zoro, puis celle de faire le voyage jusqu'à San Francisco malgré son état de santé, étaient une accumulation de décisions sûrement payantes mais risquées qu'Ace n'approuvait pas.  
Avoir le point de vue de Lami sur le sujet serait instructif, mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que cette démarche reviendrait à aller frapper à la porte de la sorcière dans les bois en espérant ne pas se faire happer le bras au passage ; Lami étant, par principe, du côté de Law, elle pourrait tout aussi bien décider de l'envoyer paître ou, pire, le balancer au psychiatre, qui n'allait pas apprécier qu'Ace mette le nez dans ses affaires à ce point-là.

\- Ça va, Luffy… ? s'enquit Shachi en relevant la tête de ses papiers, l'air concerné.

\- Calmé. Je déjeunerai avec lui, histoire de pas le laisser déprimer tout seul. Et si vous avez quelque chose à demander à Law, c'est maintenant, il se barre à SF.

\- … c'est une blague ? s'enquit Kaya.

\- J'aimerais que ça en soit une. Il veut interroger Shanks _and co_ et il en profitera pour ramener des nouvelles de son frère à Luffy.

\- … c'est une idée de merde, commenta Magellan en réorganisant certaines des activités de la journée, sur le tableau blanc qui occupait une bonne partie du mur.

Par extension, sans rendez-vous avec Law, l'après-midi de Luffy était vide ; rien de spécial prévu au programme, et il allait devoir l'occuper. Sugar, avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, aurait ses cours à suivre jusqu'au soir, et personne d'autre ne serait disponible pour échanger avec lui et l'empêcher de ressasser ses idées noires. Ace ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à combler ce vide, mais il n'était pas certain que Luffy veuille de sa compagnie, et à raison.

\- D'accord avec toi. Mais tu connais Law, quand il a une idée en tête…

\- … il ne l'a pas ailleurs, soupira Lami, appuyée contre la fenêtre, par-dessus sa tasse de café. Laisse tomber, Ace, tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le faire changer d'avis, pas vrai ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu arrives à taper juste, parfois, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Comme si j'allais tenter de le convaincre… hors de question de gaspiller mon énergie pour une cause perdue. Laissez-le aller au bout de son idée.

\- Je maintiens que c'est merdique, Lami, répliqua le chimiste en prenant soin de faire crisser le marqueur sur le tableau.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand il t'a déniché au fin fond de Matamoros. Je l'ai encore pensé quand il est parti pendant des semaines pour mettre la main sur Ace, et quand il m'a annoncé qu'il partait à Reykjavik pour ramener Shachi et Pen. On parle de toi, aussi, Kaya, ou je peux m'arrêter là ? susurra-t-elle à la jeune femme qui se contenta de soutenir son regard, imperturbable en apparence.

\- … on a saisi où tu voulais en venir, merci, marmonna Gladius en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, c'est un grand garçon, il sait où il va et _pourquoi_ il y va. Law ne fait jamais rien inutilement, alors faites-lui confiance.

La carte « Lami » n'allait pas lui conférer une meilleure main, comme il l'avait pressenti.

Difficile de lui donner tort, toutefois – Ace était un des mieux placés pour savoir que Lami mettait le doigt où il fallait, en pointant la loyauté supposée indéfectible qu'ils avaient pour Law, histoire de leur rappeler à tous leur raison d'être dans cette clinique. Mais il était tout aussi difficile d'oublier la frustration qui lui rongeait l'arrière du crâne, lentement mais sûrement, faisant son chemin dans chaque amas de matière grise.  
S'épuiser physiquement lui ferait du bien, et il était prêt à parier que Luffy voudrait en faire autant ; inutile de lui proposer de courir, ils avaient tous deux besoin de quelque chose de plus physique. Un regard plus long sur le planning en cours de mise à jour par Magellan l'informa que la salle où se trouvaient les sacs de frappe était libre – Zoro avait eu l'air intéressé par ce défouloir, et son instinct lui soufflait que Luffy n'était pas étranger à cette pratique, quand bien même la plupart des disciplines sportives ne semblaient pas avoir été ses propres choix extra-scolaires.

\- Si vous me cherchez, je suis au rez-de-chaussée, marmonna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, décrochant déjà le trousseau à sa hanche avec pour idée de récupérer quelques affaires de rechange dans ses propres quartiers.

\- On déjeune dans deux heures, tu vas pas aller taper un sac à cette heure-là… ? s'exaspéra Kaya en pointant sa montre.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'embarque Luffy, annonça-t-il à Magellan qui déplaça le post-it au nom du patient dans la case qu'Ace venait de lui dédier. J'ai le talkie, si besoin.

Il n'attendit pas une quelconque approbation – dont il se serait parfaitement passé, de toute manière – et quitta la pièce où résonnaient encore les commentaires des journalistes, qui radotaient les mêmes informations en boucle et qui lui rappelaient sa propre adolescence, ce jour d'août où il avait appris, par l'intermédiaire de médias toujours friands d'histoires de ce genre, que le K-141 dans lequel son père avait embarqué avait coulé, et que les rares survivants amassés au fond du sous-marin avait mis quatre jours à mourir, faute de vivres et d'oxygène. Une longue, lente agonie, dont l'annonce avait laissé sa mère catatonique des heures durant ; encore aujourd'hui, les cauchemars qui le hantaient lui donnaient des sueurs froides, et du fil à retordre à Law qui avait passé la dernière décennie à tenter de lui faire tourner cette page, qu'il maintenait désespérément ouverte – loin d'avoir digéré, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu laisser paraître à Luffy un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées sombres qui menaçaient de le submerger comme les flots avaient englouti le submersible, il rejoignit l'aile où se trouvaient les chambres réservées au personnel soignant, la sienne étant la plus éloignée des autres, et surtout la plus grande, claustrophobie oblige – l'idée d'être enfermé dans un endroit trop étroit à son goût le rendait aussi nerveux que les songes qui le réveillaient en sursaut, la nuit ; ouvrant la porte de son armoire, il attarda son regard sur la photographie où son père et sa mère étaient immortalisés et lui souriaient, infime pointe de réconfort qui lui fit momentanément oublier son altercation avec Law et tout ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur ce qu'il pouvait en tirer de positif, aussi infime que cela puisse être.

Inspirant profondément, il abandonna sa tenue d'infirmier et en enfila une autre, plus appropriée pour une séance de sport ; il attacha ses cheveux encore humide de la piscine, replia ses vêtements et, après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation, récupéra son Zippo pour le glisser dans sa poche, avant de refermer la porte de son placard.

Sortant de sa chambre, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui, il reprit le chemin pour le couloir des chambres des patients, où il retrouva Luffy dans la sienne, à faire les cent pas en silence, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- … ça te dit d'aller te défouler ?

\- J'aurai le droit de dessiner la tête de Law sur le sac de frappe ?

\- … on va dire que ça restera entre nous, sourit Ace en lui désignant son armoire. Change-toi, je t'attends dans le couloir.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Jour 49.**

 _San Francisco, clinique Zuckerberg.  
_ _05h00 du matin._

Shanks releva la tête quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un infirmier tirant derrière lui un brancard, sur lequel Sabo était étendu, talonné de près par le chirurgien que le Gouverneur avait aperçu en arrivant à la clinique, en pleine matinée.

Nami fut plus prompte que lui à se relever et leur tint la porte, pendant qu'ils installaient le lit près des monitorings et portants où se balançaient déjà des poches installées quelques heures auparavant. Shanks resta en retrait, rongeant son frein, en attendant que les derniers raccords soient terminés et que l'équipe médicale cesse de s'affairer autour de son fils, immobile sous le drap immaculé qui le couvrait et qu'il distinguait à peine.

Bientôt, le bruit si familier du moniteur cardiaque résonna dans la pièce, mélodie en rythme avec les battements de cœur lents et réguliers de Sabo, toujours endormi. Les infirmiers quittèrent la pièce en fermant derrière eux, laissant Shanks, Nami et le chirurgien seuls autour du lit – Shanks referma ses doigts sur ceux de son aîné, qui n'esquissa pas de mouvement réponse.

Ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher du voile qui couvrait son visage, ne laissant rien visible à l'exception du tuyau qui le reliait au respirateur, sifflement grave qui accompagnait les bips du moniteur.

\- Verdict, Crocus ? murmura Shanks.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je ne promets rien. Le reste lui appartient, statua-t-il en désignant Sabo d'un geste du menton.

\- Comment ça se présente ? coassa Nami en se frottant les yeux, debout près de son père, tentant de juguler l'émotion qui lui montait au visage.

\- Autogreffe sur 20 % du visage, sur l'épaule et le bras, annonça-t-il en jetant un œil à ses constantes. Même chose sur les côtes, tout du côté gauche. J'ai fait les prélèvements sur l'avant-bras sain et les cuisses, ça sera cicatrisé en quelques jours. … il n'y avait rien à faire pour son œil, ajouta-t-il après un long silence. Le meilleur dans la discipline s'est penché dessus pendant des heures, mais sans résultat. Désolé, Shanks.

Le Gouverneur se contenta de pincer les lèvres, seule manière pour lui de contenir la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Pour les brûlures, ça sera à surveiller, et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Je vais le maintenir le plus longtemps possible endormi… autant ne pas vous le cacher, sa vie va être un calvaire pour les mois à venir.

\- … comment on va annoncer ça à Luffy… ? souffla Nami en s'accroupissant près de son frère, tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux blonds encore humides étalés sur l'oreiller.

\- C'est une question qu'on règlera plus tard, chuchota Shanks en caressant le revers de la main toujours immobile entre ses doigts. On peut rester… ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il risque d'être agité dans les heures qui vont venir… et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour vous de voir ça.

Shanks eut la vision, brève mais douloureuse, des derniers instants de Belmer, plus d'une décennie auparavant ; les délires, la fébrilité, les marmonnements sans queue ni tête ; les ultimes minutes de lucidité, avant que son cœur ne s'arrête. Il avait cru, à l'époque, que sa mort était la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver dans sa vie, mais l'idée de perdre Sabo le terrifiait encore plus. Il savait, en un sens et vu sous un certain angle, qu'il avait déjà perdu Luffy, et subir cette épreuve une fois de plus lui ôterait le peu de sérénité qu'il lui restait encore.

Crocus lui étreignit l'épaule, inspecta les perfusions une dernière fois et quitta la pièce, ramenant le silence dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre ; avec précaution, Nami s'assit au bord du lit et se rapprocha de lui, prenant son autre main dans les siennes, ses yeux rouges fixés sur son aîné – fatiguée par les larmes et la longue attente passée recroquevillée sur les bancs du couloir.

\- … on a parlé de maman, avec Sabo, l'autre soir, murmura-t-elle. J'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'elle… de son visage.

\- Tu as une photo d'elle dans ta chambre, chérie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne parle pas des images, mais des souvenirs. Et de voir Sab'… comme ça, ça me rappelle maman. Avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- … Sabo ne va pas mourir, Nami. Il lui en faut bien plus que ça.

Elle resta muette, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son frère, mais loin d'en avoir terminé, Shanks le savait.

Et ce qu'il devinait aussi, c'était son sentiment de culpabilité, pourtant loin d'être aussi lourd que le sien ; chaque minute passée depuis que les Marshalls avaient récupéré Luffy, à la villa, lui rappelait à quel point il avait son rôle à jouer dans ce fiasco, dans la chute de Luffy et du reste de leur famille, dans tout ce déballage et les conséquences pour ses enfants, dont il avait la preuve même sous les yeux.

Et malgré toute cette amertume, cette rancœur qu'il avait contre lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'idée même d'affronter la réaction de son benjamin, quand il saurait en détails ce qui était arrivé à son frère ; il savait qu'au fond, il ne serait jamais capable de comprendre ce par quoi ce gamin était passé et passerait encore, au fil des années à venir, et cette impuissance le dévorait à petits feux. Sa propre culpabilité ne cessait de peser sur ses épaules, venin invisible aux yeux des autres derrière la neutralité de façade qu'il arborait à longueur de temps, alors comment se figurer celle de Luffy ?

Il n'ignorait pas non plus que, à l'instar de Luffy qui n'avait pu cacher l'existence de ses personnalités indéfiniment, il serait incapable de dissimuler l'état de Sabo à son autre fils et au reste du monde, et que l'évènement ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu déjà loin d'être apaisé, même plusieurs semaines plus tard.

\- Papa… ?

\- Mmn.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu diras à Law, tout à l'heure ?

\- À propos de… ?

Elle le dévisagea en silence, pendant une poignée de secondes qui suffirent à Shanks pour comprendre le sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

Oh, il savait tôt ou tard que la vérité finirait par se montrer, au grand jour ou non ; c'était l'essence même des secrets, faits pour être découverts un jour ou l'autre, au moment le moins opportun.

Une partie de lui, purement égoïste, aurait aimé que ce moment n'arrive jamais ; qu'il n'ait pas à affronter ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ce qu'il se refusait à reconnaître, parce qu'il était le résultat de son échec en tant que père, en tant que Gouverneur chargé d'une fonction telle que la sienne, en tant qu'homme, même.

Une autre, plus raisonnable, souhaitait au contraire que cet instant vienne enfin, celui où il pourrait ouvrir son sac et tout déballer pour se libérer – tout ce qu'il souhaitait à Luffy, qui ne risquait pas plus en s'ouvrant à son psychiatre que ce à quoi il avait déjà été condamné. Law serait à San Francisco dans moins de six heures, et sa venue lui évoquait celle d'un mauvais présage, quand bien même il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait rien à appréhender de la part du fils de Doflamingo – Luffy avait beau avoir été condamné à l'enfermement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été jugé ce jour-là, dans ce Tribunal, quand bien même les retombées de l'affaire ne les avaient pas tous éclaboussés de la même manière. Shanks en avait pris pour son grade, comme ses autres enfants, tous coupables à leur façon ; ce pourquoi ils avaient accepté cette sentence et les conséquences qu'elle avait eue sur leur vie.

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Nami. Tu es libre de lui raconter ce que tu veux.

\- Je… supporte pas l'idée qu'il vienne ici. Chez nous. Il a déjà Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus… ?

\- Des réponses. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre, alors tu penses bien qu'en visitant la villa, il–

\- Il ne saura jamais saisir l'essentiel, rétorqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. _Jamais_ , papa. Il croit qu'il peut débarquer ici et nous essorer comme il le fait avec Lu, jusqu'à avoir extrait la dernière goutte, avant de passer à autre chose… ? Il est peut-être bon sur le plan professionnel, mais sur le plan personnel, ce type est… _creux_. J'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir que Kid, Zoro et même Luffy lui échapperont toujours, parce qu'il est émotionnellement incapable de les comprendre.

\- Tu trouves des excuses à Kid, maintenant… ? murmura-t-il en ravalant le fiel qui lui brûla le palais.

\- Je le déteste, pour ce qu'il a fait de Luffy, souffla Nami en reportant son attention sur Sabo. De nous… de notre famille. Mais Law n'a aucune idée du guêpier dans lequel il met les pieds… il est incapable de guérir Luffy. Parce que personne ne peut le sauver de lui-même.

C'était cette même idée que Shanks s'efforçait de repousser, chaque soir, au moment de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, cherchant une paix et un repos qui refusaient de faire ménage ensemble. Cette idée obsédante, coupable, incisive, qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. L'idée que Luffy soit condamné à rester entre ces murs, sans jamais voir la fin de son calvaire. Sans que personne ne lui apporte enfin les réponses qu'il cherchait tant, n'alimente l'espoir d'un autre avenir sans tromperies qui, jusqu'au dernier incident avec Vivi Néfertari, semblait toujours possible.

Désir inaccessible, d'après Nami, mais qu'il ne supportait pas d'imaginer réduit à néant.

\- Laisse-lui une chance. Qu'est-ce que ça va nous coûter de plus, de toute manière… ? soupira Shanks en tirant à lui une chaise du bout du pied, s'y asseyant en tâchant de ne pas troubler la quiétude de la chambre silencieuse.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi… ? s'étouffa Nami en le contemplant de ses yeux grands ouverts. Tu crois pas qu'on nous a assez pris comme ça… ?! Maman, Luffy, et maintenant Sabo… ? Le prochain dans le viseur, c'est toi ou moi, papa.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, décidé à ne pas laisser sa fille avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire, mais le vibreur discret de son téléphone personnel se manifesta, dans sa poche – il répugnait à l'idée de lâcher Sabo, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, à cet instant – l'obligeant à consulter l'écran pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Mihawk, toujours là quand il le fallait.

 _« Benn est sur l'affaire. Cmt va ? »_

Forcément ; cet incident n'en étant pas un, le FBI se trouvait impliqué – les mots « terrorisme » et « attaque à la bombe » étant les plus prononcés par les journalistes ces quinze dernières heures – et, par extension, la CIA était priée de venir mettre son nez dans l'affaire le plus vite possible. Shanks était loin d'être dupe : cet assaut n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque esprit conquérant ou une idéologie lamentable ; il était question de l'atteindre lui, directement ou non, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'une enquête approfondie pour comprendre le lien entre cet évènement et le poste dont il n'avait pas été démis à ce jour.

 _« Sédaté. Crocus confiant. Law arrive fin matinée »_

Il préférait que Mihawk soit au courant de la venue du psychiatre qui, malgré le fait que sa zone d'opération soit en Louisiane, n'était plus inconnu au bataillon depuis qu'il avait accepté de prendre Luffy sous son aile – si un paparazzi trop zélé lui mettait la main dessus, sa famille serait à nouveau en tête des torchons people et cette option n'était pas envisageable ; ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui avait fait ça, et l'envoyer pourrir là où était sa place, clap de fin. Il était beaucoup trop exposé médiatiquement, depuis l'affaire de Vivi Néfertari, pour se permettre d'être pris la main dans le sac, en train de s'immiscer un peu trop dans certaines affaires où il n'était pas supposé intervenir. De la même manière, inviter Law entre ses murs en toute discrétion allait s'avérer être plus délicat que prévu, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque, pour peu que les résultats soient là – et il ne pouvait nier que, quand bien même les moyens étaient contestables, la finalité était la même : Law atteignait toujours l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

La vibration insistante de son portable lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un message, mais d'un appel entrant – numéro inconnu, mais qui lui indiqua néanmoins l'auteur de ce coup de téléphone ; il se leva de sa chaise, échangeant un regard avec Nami avant de quitter la chambre et de s'éloigner dans le couloir, désert à cette heure-ci, pour pouvoir décrocher.

\- Salut, Benn.

\- _Comment t'as deviné… ?_ s'exaspéra son frère, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Intuition.

\- _… Mihawk a cafté ?_

\- Démasqué, soupira Shanks en s'asseyant sur le siège le plus proche, calant le portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour se draper dans la cape noire passée à la hâte avant de partir, plus tôt dans la matinée. Du neuf pour toi ?

\- _Trop tôt pour statuer. Et même si ta ligne perso est sécurisée, j'aime autant qu'on en parle en face à face, si ça ne te gêne pas._

\- Mmn… je reçois le psy de Luffy avant le déjeuner, je ne suis pas dispo avant un moment.

\- _Je suis déjà au courant, il a réservé son billet il y a quelques heures. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui, je l'ai à l'œil_ , _comme tous ceux qui gravitent autour de mon neveu._

Shanks ne put réprimer un sourire, même mince, à l'évocation de Luffy – Benn avait été aussi abasourdi que lui, quand le couperet était tombé, quelques semaines auparavant, avec la condamnation à perpétuité de son benjamin. Depuis, le directeur de la CIA conservait, sur son bureau, toutes les infos qu'il était possible et inimaginable d'emmagasiner sur ceux qui évoluaient au sein de l'asile, notamment ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Luffy.

Méfiant, au bas mot, sûrement par déformation professionnelle.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, surtout à un moment comme ça, mais ne pas coopérer sera forcément mauvais pour Luffy.

\- _Histoire de bien t'achever, tu sais qu'à deux étages de toi, il y a le bureau de Monet… ?_ marmonna Benn.

\- La psy qui a fait le premier diagnostic, au Tribunal ?

\- _Son QG est sous tes pieds. Si tu veux mon avis… Law va lui rendre une… petite visite de courtoisie._

Le Gouverneur haussa un sourcil, saisissant parfaitement le sous-entendu de son aîné – pendant leur séjour à la faculté de San Diego et leurs études politiques, ils avaient pour coutume de se parler par insinuation, leur favorite étant celle où ils mentionnaient les étudiantes dans les chambres desquelles ils terminaient leurs soirées ; « visite de courtoisie » était un terme poli pour désigner le fait qu'ils avaient fait le tour du propriétaire au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

Il avait du mal à imaginer Law et Monet ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour une relation mutuellement bénéfique pour eux ; il savait que Law n'était pas au courant, pour Luffy, jusqu'à ce que Doflamingo ne lui en touche deux mots, mais l'idée que ces deux-là puissent travailler en tandem lui déplaisait – par expérience, il savait que venir à bout de Kid jusqu'à faire venir Zoro, dans le cas précis de la semaine d'interrogatoire que son fils avait subie, relevait du tour de force, malgré l'infime pourcentage de chance que cela nécessitait également.

Monet avait forcément franchi des limites, quand bien même il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve formelle ; Law les frôlait dangereusement, à son tour, et Shanks ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils soit décortiqué à ce prix-là.

\- Ils sont en couple ?

\- _Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Ils se fréquentaient, à Londres, mais ça n'a pas duré une fois tous deux sur le sol américain._

\- … est-ce que je pourrais abuser ?

\- _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je travaille déjà sur le sujet de son évaluation psychiatrique._

\- Elle sait que tu l'as à l'œil ?

\- _Pour sûr. Elle a des accointances avec Akainu_ , toussota Benn dans le combiné, sa voix plus basse encore. _Lui aussi, je l'ai dans le collimateur. Et je veux le garder dans le viseur, histoire de voir ce qu'il va faire ces jours à venir…_

L'idée, aussi fugitive que puissante, que le chef de police puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce qui était arrivé au campus un peu plus tôt lui tordit l'estomac, lui envoyant une longue giclée d'adrénaline au creux du ventre ; il inspira profondément, ravalant l'amertume et le flot d'insultes qui lui venait sur la langue – inutile de se faire remarquer dans le couloir, surtout à cette heure-ci.

Il faisait confiance à Benn pour mettre le doigt, proprement, sur ce qui ne tournait pas rond depuis ces derniers temps ; il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Akainu briguait un poste beaucoup trop haut pour lui, connaissait son désir de retrouver sa gloire d'antan, quand il faisait encore partie des troupes de Benn, avant d'être déclassé. Et se trouver sous la coupe de Shanks, le cadet de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, avait été la goutte de trop – Benn lui avait fait jurer de se méfier, et le Gouverneur n'avait jamais relâché sa garde.

À ses yeux, c'était même ce qui avait précipité la chute de Luffy, en un sens : son laxisme aveugle mêlé d'une préoccupation politico-économique l'avait tenu trop longtemps éloigné de sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'Akainu ne saisisse sa chance à la volée, en arrivant sur le lieu du crime et en consultant la vidéo de surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

\- _Comme d'ordinaire. Fais profil bas. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui t'apprécient. Tu as été bien plus bas que ça dans les sondages, quand tu as fait expédier Crocodile et toute sa bande à San Quentin, tu t'en rappelles… ? Les gens pensaient que ça allait foutre l'économie en berne. Résultats des courses, c'est la Californie qui a eu droit à sa plus grosse hausse du PIB en une décade après avoir saisi tout ce que ce type s'était mis de côté. Et je suis sûr que c'a emmerdé cet enfoiré de Sakazuki bien plus que n'importe qui, parce que c'est une partie de son propre business qui s'est fait la malle. Garde à l'esprit que ce type veut ta peau, et qu'il n'a pas de limite._

\- Franchement… entre lui, Monet, Law et le reste du monde… je vais finir par me méfier de ma boulangère, marmonna Shanks en levant les yeux au ciel. La CIA t'a rendu parano.

\- _Et toi, la politique ne t'a pas assez endurci, petit frère_ , soupira l'intéressé. _Tu es un personnage public depuis longtemps, maintenant… ça me surprend toujours que tant de choses t'étonnent._

\- C'est ce qui nous différencie, Benn. Et pourquoi tu es plus efficace que moi sur le sujet, parce que tu navigues dans des eaux dans lesquelles je ne peux même pas tremper un orteil… C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- _C'est toujours bon à entendre, même à mon âge_ , s'esclaffa-t-il. _Tiens-moi au courant pour Sabo, OK ? Et va dormir, tu dois faire peur à voir._

Shanks n'eut même pas la force de le contredire – par expérience, il avait conscience d'arborer à l'instant même ce que Luffy qualifierait de « mine de chiotte », mais l'idée qu'il était sobre, pour cette fois, était tout de même une mince consolation comparé à tout ce qui risquait de l'attendre au petit matin s'il s'attardait trop à la clinique : la horde de journalistes, la forêt de caméras et d'appareils photos, et une autre surexposition médiatique pour sa famille qui semblait s'écrouler de toutes parts.

\- Bonne nuit, Ben.

La tonalité lui répondit, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas ; son frère avait d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres affaires à brasser en plus de la sienne, pour s'attarder sur des tendresses fraternelles qu'il préférait démontrer par les actes que par les mots – tendance dans laquelle ils avaient été tous deux élevés et que Shanks s'efforçait de contrebalancer avec ses enfants, en leur prouvant l'affection qu'il avait pour eux tant par les paroles que par les attentions. Tendance qui n'avait pas suffit pour empêcher Luffy de basculer, comme Law allait le voir en passant ces heures à leurs côtés.

Quittant la chaise, il reprit le chemin de la chambre de Sabo, sentant peser sur ses épaules les nuits blanches passées et à venir, tout en se demandant comment poursuivre sa marche en équilibre sur la poutre sans basculer dans le vide à son tour.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

 **Yuh : Hello ! Aw, c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais ! Oui, un peu de normalité dans cette clinique, ça ne fait de mal à personne... Le tatouage de Kid fera l'objet d'un silence scénaristique pendant quelques semaines, mais promis, ça viendra ! J'ai encore besoin de temps avant de vous en dire un peu plus. Ceux de Law suivront, même s'ils n'ont pas la même signification que pour Kid. Comme tu as certainement pu le lire, on en sait un peu plus sur le père d'Ace et Sabo, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Merci beaucoup pour la review, à la prochaine !**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rendez-vous mi-Novembre pour la suite ! D'ici là, je vous souhaite un horrible Halloween...**_


	22. Plongée

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci pour vos review et vos théories ! Elles sont toutes très bien ficelées et j'espère que, peu importe le dénouement de toute cette pelote, le fil de l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant..._**

 ** _On poursuit donc sur le débarquement de Law dans les affaires de Luffy, un peu plus loin à chaque fois ; je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

 **Jour 49. Plongée.**

 _Marina District, San Francisco, Californie.  
_ _15h30._

Nami verrouilla soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière elle, avisant une dernière fois l'allée déserte et le grand portail avant de tirer le rideau, filtrant la lumière qui baigna l'entrée d'une lueur mordorée chaleureuse, à des lustres de la froideur clinique de l'asile qui permettait à Law d'avoir tout le monde dans le viseur – pas de coin d'ombre et couleurs de vêtements reconnaissables pour tout le monde, patients comme personnel soignant.

La villa était déserte, Shanks demeurant toujours aux côtés de Sabo, convaincu par Benn et sa cadette de la laisser gérer la première visite du psychiatre, quitte à les rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, une fois l'état de son fils bien plus stable. Law avisa les quelques pots de peinture au coin de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, jeta un coup d'œil à Nami qui désigna, d'un geste du menton, les légères auréoles orangées qui subsistaient dans l'entrée, près des plinthes – seules témoins du passage de Kid à cet endroit, en rentrant du bar, après avoir laissé le corps de Vivi derrière lui.

\- On a pas fini de tout recouvrir… on vient juste d'avoir l'autorisation définitive d'Aokiji.

\- Je ne juge pas, murmura le psychiatre en évaluant toutes les marques restantes d'un coup d'œil rapide. Il y en avait plus que ça ?

\- Jusqu'à la chambre de Luffy. C'est là que la PJ a trouvé le plus de… de…

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, geste défensif classique dont Law ne se formalisa pas.

Il avait eu conscience, dès les premières secondes de son arrivée dans l'aéroport, que l'aînée de Luffy s'était déjà fait une opinion à son propos et n'en démordrait pas, peu importe tous les arguments qui pourraient lui être opposés ; tenter de remonter cette pente savonneuse serait une perte d'énergie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer était une coopération cordiale, car jouer les cachottières rendrait sa visite inutile et, par conséquent, infructueuse tant pour lui que pour Luffy et sa thérapie en cours.

Thérapie que le benjamin de la fratrie ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre au point où ils l'avaient laissé ; au fond de lui, Law espérait que Luffy se laisse convaincre par Ace et se prenne au jeu du questionnaire pour de bon, pour qu'ils puissent débuter les toutes premières séances d'échanges au sens où il pouvait en avoir avec ses autres patients.

Nami le conduisit dans la cuisine, puis la salle à manger dont les grandes baies vitrées étaient toutes calfeutrées derrière de lourdes tentures, elles aussi destinées à leur donner la tranquillité dont ils avaient besoin – il se demanda si le dernier à avoir vu ces fenêtres ouvertes était Luffy, au point où ils en étaient, à vivre le plus loin possible des intrus qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'immiscer dans leur intimité familiale. Les étoffes tirées lui rappelèrent, brièvement, celles que son père tirait entre eux et le monde, quand il était enfant – habitude qu'il avait fini par perdre, au prix d'années d'efforts et de lassitude, peut-être.

\- On a les salles de jeux mais elles sont à Sabo et Papa, Luffy n'y mettait pas souvent les pieds. La bibliothèque et le bureau où il travaille sont au bout à droite, c'est verrouillé et on a pas le droit d'y mettre le nez quand il n'est pas là, trucs de Gouverneur obligent. Cette porte, là à gauche, elle mène au garage et à la buanderie, celle-là à la cave. Cave à vin, précisa-t-elle. Rien de particulier à y faire. Vous voulez voir sa chambre, je suppose… ?

\- Principalement, oui. À l'étage ?

Elle acquiesça et monta la première, Law lui emboîtant le pas non sans laisser son regard errer sur le mur adjacent, où étaient suspendus cadres photos et objets en tous genre, de toute évidence ramenés de leurs voyages ; il prit le temps de les détailler, au passage, notant que Luffy avait eu l'occasion de voir du pays – il inscrivit cette première observation sur son carnet, encore vierge jusqu'ici, prenant soin de se laisser assez de place pour y ajouter d'autres précisions.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pallier et la jeune femme lui désigna deux portes successives comme étant sa chambre et celle de son frère, loin d'être aussi fournies que celle de Luffy à ses dires – avec pour seule raison l'occupation de leur propre appartement, en ville, près de la faculté pour l'une, proche du travail pour l'autre. Seuls subsistaient dans la villa, en 24/7, Shanks et Luffy, avec toutefois les visites des deux aînés chaque week-end pour une journée en famille au minimum.

Cadre équilibré, rien à voir avec certains patients qu'il avait entre ses murs ; Law était persuadé qu'il allait devoir creuser bien plus loin dans les souvenirs de Luffy pour y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations, tant les siennes que celles de son patient.

Il n'eut pas besoin que Nami lui indique quelle était la chambre de Luffy pour la reconnaître, rien qu'à voir les traînées purpurines sèches mais encore visibles sur le battant, près de la poignée ; elle l'ouvrit du coude, l'écartant le plus largement possible avant de lui faire signer d'entrer, prenant elle-même grand soin d'éviter cette zone. Lentement, Law pénétra dans la pièce, sortant son appareil photo pour immortaliser quelques clichés, ainsi que le lui avait permis Shanks lors de leur bref entretien téléphonique – du moment que ces images restaient dans le cadre strictement privé de la clinique, il se fichait pas mal de ce dont avait besoin le psychiatre, tant qu'il pouvait soigner son fils.

Nami s'était désintéressée de lui, focalisant son attention sur les objets qui l'entouraient ; non pas que cet endroit ne lui était pas familier, bien au contraire – c'était à croire qu'elle avait passé plus de temps ici, à jouer avec Luffy, que dans sa propre chambre. Et pourtant, la part la plus tiraillée d'elle-même lui chuchotait que 60% de ce territoire lui demeurait inconnu, échappant à sa compréhension, hors de sa portée ; Luffy occupait le terrain qu'il s'était délimité, le reste étant pour les autres, chacun transitant par les aménagements conçus pour que tous y trouvent leur compte.

Après avoir quadrillé la surface entière de la pièce par succession de panorama, Law ajusta son objectif sur les bibliothèques qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la chambre, sur le grand pan de mur gauche éclairé par le soleil haut dans le ciel, malgré les rideaux oranges tirés sur les fenêtres qui illuminaient, d'ordinaire, les mètres carrés nécessaires à la cohabitation des entités. Moitié bouquins, un quart CD et vinyles, la dernière part pour les films – cassettes et DVD mélangés.

Il s'attarda sur les livres, les trouva pour la plupart en japonais ou en portugais, un faible pourcentage étant accordé à ceux en anglais ; tirant un ouvrage au hasard, il tomba sur ce qui lui semblait être un recueil de contes, quand bien même il était incapable de saisir les mots qui y étaient inscrits – du portugais, encore : il n'en jugeait le contenu que par les illustrations qui ornaient les pages, et qui étaient semblables à ces histoires que sa mère pouvait leur lire, à Lami et lui, quand venait le moment de dormir. Il surprit le regard tendre de Nami sur le livre, haussa un sourcil dans une invitation muette à lui en dire davantage.

Il sentit, presque palpable, la réticence qui émana d'elle, mais la résignation prit le pas sur le reste – nul doute que Shanks avait dû la persuader de cracher le morceau quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, comme à cet instant.

\- … Luffy l'avait déjà, à l'orphelinat. Il voulait qu'on lui en lise tous les soirs, après son arrivée.

\- L'un de vous parlait sa langue ?

\- Papa avait de vagues notions d'espagnol, railla-t-elle en s'adossant à l'angle du mur près du chambranle de la porte. Ça mis à part… _nada_. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était quand même content qu'on lui raconte ces histoires-là… tant qu'on s'occupait de lui, ça lui allait.

\- Il ne parlait pas anglais non plus, je suppose ?

\- Pas un mot. Les six premiers mois ont été… compliqués.

L'emphase sur le mot ne lui échappa pas non plus, mais il n'insista pas sur le sujet.

Il avait tout son temps, ici, temps dont il allait pourtant manquer cruellement quand viendrait le moment de quitter ces lieux – parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de la montagne d'informations que recelait chaque objet présent dans cette chambre, tant ils pouvaient en raconter sur les trois locataires de l'endroit.

\- Je peux l'emmener ? s'enquit-il en refermant le livre.

\- Si vous voulez. Ça lui sera plus utile là-bas qu'ici, de toute manière.

Il le rangea dans le sac à dos qu'il portait à l'épaule, entièrement vide à son départ pour être mieux rempli à son retour ; reprenant son examen de la bibliothèque, il se pencha cette fois sur une étagère dédiée à des livres scolaires, où il trouva le parfait résumé de toutes les matières prises par Luffy dans son cursus, chaque discipline soigneusement choisie par soucis d'équité entre ceux qui se partageaient cette enveloppe.

Laissant son regard errer sur les reliures qui s'offraient à lui, il s'attarda cette fois sur une pile de livres traitant de psychiatrie, dont les titres ne le laissèrent pas indifférent, pour la bonne raison qu'il avait étrenné ses propres exemplaires sur les bancs de l'université, des décennies auparavant ; des classiques – les prémices du métier qu'il exerçait à présent avec délectation, sans regretter ses choix un seul instant – qui n'étaient pas dénués d'intérêt, et qui lui donnèrent matière à confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà : Luffy et les autres n'avaient pas eu besoin de les attendre, Monet et lui, pour diagnostiquer seuls la pathologie qui les affectait. À eux trois, ils n'avaient certainement pas attendu très longtemps pour trouver des explications à leurs blancs mutuels, dans leurs mémoires, qui les avaient tous individuellement amenés à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce corps.

Sa propre adolescence n'ayant pas été simple à gérer, Law ne pouvait que trop bien compatir à l'isolement et la solitude qu'avait dû subir Luffy pendant ces années, à devoir courir après une identité dont il était incapable de cerner les limites.

Il bifurqua sur la partie musique, où il ne put réprimer un sourire, amusé par la diversité ordonnée qui régnait parmi les pochettes colorées ; classées par genres, tous plus variés les uns que les autres, de l'acid-house jusqu'à la pop pour virer droit sur le rap, en passant par du hardrock ou du néo-métal. Et, bizarrement, rien qu'à voir les titres, il était bien incapable de différencier les goûts des uns et des autres, inapte à attribuer un artiste ou un genre à une des trois personnalités.

Il tira le premier boîtier à lui – _Eliminator_ de ZZ Top, et songea qu'Ace avait le même dans ses tiroirs.

\- … Luffy ?

\- Perdu. Kid, rétorqua Nami.

\- Sa préférée… _Sharp dressed man_ … ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit un autre CD, qu'il identifia comme étant une gravure estampillée « Aesop Rock ».

\- … Zoro ?

\- Luffy, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ils ont des goûts en commun ?

\- Pour la musique ? Plutôt, oui, ils écoutent de tout.

Nouvelle annotation pour son carnet.

Luffy passait son temps avec son casque sur les oreilles, quand il ne se trouvait pas à la piscine ou dans les douches communes – ces moments-là mis à part, il quittait rarement sa musique, au point que Law ne sache pas vraiment ce qui se diffusait dans ses oreilles à longueur de temps. Il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé au sujet, à dire vrai, et l'étagère qu'il avait devant les yeux lui prouvait qu'il avait été à côté de ses pompes depuis l'arrivée de son patient.

Ace avait bien mieux saisi que lui, sur ce coup ; pour les avoir déjà vus assis côte à côte, dans la cour, à écouter de la musique ensemble, Law saisissait qu'il avait un train de retard. L'infirmier et son patient s'étaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, par le partage des sons – au point où ils en étaient, Ace avait peut-être même réussi à brièvement amadouer Zoro, pour ce qu'il en savait…

\- Vous pourriez lui faire passer de quoi recharger son baladeur ? Il va vite saturer s'il tourne en boucle avec la même musique.

\- … je peux emmener ses CD, on a un lecteur en rab' à la clinique, murmura-t-il en rangeant ceux restés entre ses mains. Je te laisserai faire le tri, je crains de ne pas être très au point sur ses préférences.

Le reniflement dédaigneux qui résonna dans la chambre ne le surprit pas plus que ça ; il avait parfaitement saisi que Nami ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais sa réaction ne le froissait guère – il était coutumier de ce genre d'interactions avec les autres, habitué à ne pas être compris par ses pairs et à ne pas leur offrir les réactions qu'eux-mêmes attendaient de la part d'un autre être humain.

Abandonnant son observation, il se détourna de la bibliothèque pour affronter le regard désapprobateur de Nami, rivé droit dans le sien – du cran et de la défiance. Forgés par elle-même ou au contact de Luffy et des autres ? La question viendrait sur le tapis, indéniablement, mais il pressentait qu'il y avait certainement un peu des deux.

Il appréciait trop la franchise pour se passer de ses remarques, et il savait également que les tirs à boulet rouge risquaient de fuser tout au long de son séjour.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas saisi comment il fonctionne, pas vrai… ?

\- Est-ce si visible que ça ?

\- Vous aurez beau remuer ciel et terre pour arriver à vos fins, votre puzzle sera éternellement incomplet, murmura Nami en contemplant le lit tendu de draps propres, loin de la pataugeoire pourpre où elle avait vu la police scientifique s'affairer des heures durant des semaines auparavant. Et quand bien même vous passeriez une vie à chercher… pour comprendre Luffy, il faut… bien plus que des bouquins et des certitudes scientifiques. Il faut quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais.

\- Puis-je savoir en quoi ça consiste ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je sais pas… un peu d'amour et de compassion… ? railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il pouvait lui accorder le point.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait du boulot pour ses employés, là où il péchait le plus, là où s'arrêtaient ses compétences ; là où il s'appuyait le plus sur eux, parfois même un peu trop – pour exemple, la carte blanche qu'il avait laissée à Ace, en partant, pour recoller les derniers morceaux avec Luffy et lui tirer les vers du nez sur le maximum d'informations possibles concernant les entités qu'il hébergeait dans son crâne ; tout ce qu'il fallait pour en apprendre plus sur lui, là où il se contenterait de relever tous les indices dont il avait besoin pour avancer, cliniquement, dans la villa qu'il avait occupée pendant si longtemps.

Ace, qui ne lui avait visiblement toujours pas pardonné son humiliation, à en juger le silence radio de son portable dans sa poche depuis son départ de la Louisiane. Il savait, au fond, que sa mauvaise humeur ne durerait pas, mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que la pente sur laquelle il évoluait était dangereusement savonnée. Une vraie patinoire, qu'il se devait d'emprunter coûte que coûte.

\- Si c'était ma qualité première, je n'occuperais pas le poste que j'ai aujourd'hui. Luffy est entre de bonnes mains, à la clinique… tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour lui.

\- On en revient au même point. Luffy est enfermé à vie avec des gens dont je ne sais rien, Sabo cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, et vous… vous me dites de prendre du recul. Typiquement Trafalgar Law, ça, non… ? répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant obstinément le dos, feignant d'être absorbée dans sa contemplation – là où il savait qu'il n'en était rien, à en juger par le tremblement de ses épaules trahissant son émotion.

Il ne releva pas – inutile, à ce stade-là, d'essayer de la convaincre de ses plus ou moins bonnes intentions – et poursuivit son incursion dans la chambre de son patient, délaissant la musique et la lecture pour s'attarder sur une première armoire, en rotin sombre, qu'il ouvrit avec prudence.

Une penderie et des étagères, le tout supportant vêtements et chaussures.

Il tendit le bras, saisit le premier cintre à sa portée et en tira un kimono émeraude, soigneusement repassé, qu'il identifia tout de suite comme étant la propriété de Zoro. D'autres modèles se succédaient, sur le portant, tous de manufacture de qualité ; visiblement, le détenteur de ces vêtements y portait un grand soin, rien qu'à en juger les bottes noires impeccablement cirées rangées au dernier niveau et les foulards, eux aussi sans le moindre pli. Sur la droite se trouvaient des vêtements plus classiques, du jean à la veste proche de celle du costume ; classe, soigné, le confortant dans son idée que cette armoire était celle de la personnalité la plus taciturne du trio.

Il referma les portes, son regard cette fois attiré par les armes blanches suspendues cérémonieusement au mur ; des katanas, à la taille et aux formes diverses, qui ne semblaient pas avoir pris la poussière depuis que leur propriétaire les avait délaissés sous la contrainte. Il interrogea Nami d'un coup d'œil, sachant d'emblée qu'il obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions – elle avait conscience, elle aussi, d'être forcée de coopérer, puisqu'il était question de Luffy au-delà de leur égo respectif.

\- … c'est Sabo qui s'en est occupé, ces derniers temps, concéda-t-elle à voix basse. Je vais prendre le relai, s'il n'est pas en état de le faire.

\- Zoro est le seul à s'en servir ?

\- Luffy n'aime pas les armes… il préfère la bagarre à la loyale, comme il l'appelle. Kid n'est pas trop branché sabres, c'est… trop fin pour lui. Vous comptez en amener un à l'asile ? railla-t-elle.

\- Inutile, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon bureau.

Son air interrogateur ne le surprit pas, question d'habitude.  
Autre chose qu'il avait en guise d'arguments, dans les quatre murs de la pièce où il passait le plus clair de son temps – Law aimait collectionner, et son _nodachi_ faisait partie des objets qu'il préférait, parmi tous ceux qu'il possédait. Pour sûr que Zoro apprécierait cette possession, s'il parvenait à lui adresser la parole dans se faire ouvrir en deux au mauvais moment.

Au-dessus de la tête de lit se trouvaient d'autres étagères, celle-ci chargées de bibelots qui, _a contrario_ de ceux trouvés dans le couloir et qui témoignaient de leurs voyages, semblaient plutôt rattachés à des moments marquants de la vie de Luffy, ou même des deux autres qui se disputaient la place sous la lumière des projecteurs. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un métronome, le contrepoids réglé au plus haut ; encore une fois, Nami fut sa seule source de réponse.

\- Je joue du piano. Luffy aimait bien m'écouter jouer… je lui ai offert mon métronome quand j'en ai acheté un plus moderne. Il le met pour s'endormir.

Une nouvelle ligne pour son carnet, avec en annotation encadrée la consigne de ramener l'instrument à la clinique sans faute ; l'idée, qui germait déjà dans sa tête en demandant à Luffy de remplir le questionnaire le concernant, des jours auparavant, était en train de mûrir davantage, prenant un tournant plus précis encore.  
Il s'accroupit devant la table de chevet, ignorant la protestation de ses côtes, et ouvrit le tiroir à sa portée, sous le regard désapprobateur de Nami – Shanks ne lui avait pas spécifié de limites, et il ne comptait pas se gêner et risquer de perdre la moindre information qui concernait son patient.

Rien d'extraordinaire, peut-être même un contenu trop banal pour un garçon de dix-neuf ans. Un roman policier, quelques bracelets tissés, un chargeur de portable – il savait que le téléphone de Luffy avait été rendu à Shanks, et la demande qui viendrait inévitablement n'allait pas plaire au père de famille, question de bon sens. Il était curieux de voir comment les trois hommes se servaient du smartphone : utilisation partagée ? Cartes SIM multiples ?

Il trouva un flacon d'huile essentielle de mandarine, un porte-clés chargé de breloques et la clé qui allait avec – Nami lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son casier, à la faculté, dont le contenu avait été vidé par deux camarades avant d'être rendu au Gouverneur – un carton de biscuits vide, des bonbons à la menthe, des bâtons d'encens.

Relevant la tête, il dévisagea un long moment la sœur de son patient, qui arborait toujours son expression fermée, et reporta son attention sur le tiroir et le petit bric-à-brac qui s'y trouvait.

\- … quelqu'un a touché à ce tiroir, depuis le départ de Luffy ?

\- Les Marshalls. La PJ. Peut-être papa… sinon… personne en particulier. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Comme… ?

Law referma le tiroir et s'assit sur le lit, fixant le chevet d'un air absent, plongé dans ses pensées.  
C'était une question qu'il n'avait pas abordée avec Luffy depuis son arrivée, ou même avec un membre de sa famille, parce qu'il jugeait qu'aucune situation ne se prêtait à la discussion, quand bien même il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance.

\- Au risque de te paraître un peu cru, je m'attendais à trouver des choses plus intimes. Pas… ce qu'on peut trouver dans la commode de l'entrée de monsieur Tout-Le-Monde.

\- ... je ne vous suis pas, là.

\- J'ai eu son âge, et il en va de même pour tous mes amis, notamment les garçons. Je m'attendais à mettre au moins la main sur une poignée de préservatifs, ou même des revues…

Il s'attendait à ce que Nami pique un fard, détournes le regard ou ne l'envoie voir ailleurs si elle y était, mais le stoïcisme de son regard et de son expression le sidéra pendant un bref instant, tant il était surpris de ne pas faire mouche plus que ça.

\- Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Luffy n'avait pas de petite copine.

\- Il n'en a jamais eu ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, souligna-t-elle en s'installant à la chaise du bureau de son cadet. Au moment où ils… sont venus le chercher, il était célibataire.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- … au moins six mois, je dirais, mais il n'est pas du genre à trop s'étaler sur le sujet. C'est… compliqué, pour lui, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- À cause de Kid, ou Zoro ?

\- Kid et nous. Zoro est… neutre, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Autre note dans le carnet.  
Cette dernière donnée ne le surprenait pas ; il s'était toujours figuré, avec ce qu'il savait de cette personnalité, que Zoro n'avait pas spécialement d'avis sur la question, parce qu'il n'était pas là pour jouer ce rôle. Son seul but était de protéger Luffy, pas de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux en couple ou pour un coup d'un soir – configuration qu'il accordait plutôt à Kid, présent pour satisfaire les besoins moins avouables de leur trio.

\- Pourquoi ce « nous » ? Vous avez un droit de regard sur ses fréquentations… ?

\- Pas au sens où vous l'entendez, sourit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… en tant que fils du Gouverneur… Luffy passe son temps à faire le tri dans ses fréquentations, pour faire la différence entre ceux qui en ont après ses avantages et ceux qui l'aiment pour ce qu'il est… ou ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ça en attire, et ça en repousse.

À partir du moment où il avait posé ses valises à Londres, cette question ne s'était plus posée pour lui ; loin, très loin de son père, de sa famille, de son influence et de ce passé qu'il traînait derrière lui, tout autant de choses inconnues des anglais qui l'avaient traité comme ce qu'il était, à cette époque : un gamin, ni plus ni moins. Monet la première avait longtemps ignoré qui il était.

\- Petites copines, ou plutôt copains ?

\- Copines. La dernière en date était sympa, mais Luffy ne l'a pas faite venir à la villa. Il évitait de ramener du monde, en général, hormis deux ou trois personnes avec qui il était ami depuis le lycée.

\- Son nom, si tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ishilly, quelque chose comme ça. Je connais pas le motif de la séparation, mais je suppose qu'il doit s'appeler Eustass Kid, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Il s'arrange toujours pour tout gâcher, de toute manière. Ça lui est insupportable, que Luffy soit heureux sans lui.

Law s'immobilisa, crayon figé au-dessus de sa page, et prit le temps de considérer cette remarque, qui rejoignait celle qu'Ace s'était déjà faite à propos de leur patient.

Si même Nami, à son niveau, en était venue à cette conclusion, cela signifiait que l'information était loin d'être anodine.

Les personnalités avaient, certes, leur raison d'être dans cette configuration qui était la leur, mais rien ne les empêchait d'avoir leur fonctionnement propre, leur caractère et leurs préférences, jusqu'à les amener à développer des sentiments qui leur permettaient notamment de se distinguer des uns et des autres.

Il quitta le lit, qu'il contourna pour atteindre la seconde armoire qu'il trouva elle aussi remplie de fringues en tous genres, beaucoup plus éclectiques cette fois-ci ; armoire de Luffy, probablement, à en juger par la dominance de rouge, bleu et noir qu'il voyait dans les coloris. Certains emplacements étaient vides ou moins fournis, le laissant deviner que le colis de vêtements qu'il avait reçu pour son patient était sûrement composé des parties manquantes. Le bac du niveau inférieur était rempli de tongs, baskets et tennis, entassées pêle-mêle, à l'image des autres tissus loin d'avoir droit au même rangement irréprochable que ceux de Zoro.

Le dernier placard était, lui, à l'image de Kid – lourd, encombré ; beaucoup de fourrures, de cuir, de jeans et de débardeurs _vintage_. Des boots, énormément d'accessoires, le tout mieux rangé que dans la penderie précédente, dans un ordre moins méticuleux que celui de Zoro mais tout aussi discipliné.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les posters placardés sur ce pan de mur ; affiches en tous genres, festivals, groupes où tous les styles se croisaient ; quelques ébauches, des photographies pêle-mêle épinglées là où la place le permettait ; tendant le bras, il frôla du bout des doigts le morceau de papier où étaient esquissés les portraits de Nami, Sabo et Shanks, et d'autres visages qui lui étaient inconnus. Il interrogea la jeune fille d'un regard furtif, et sa perplexité le surprit.

\- … pas moyen de savoir qui a dessiné ça.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Le plus créatif est Kid, mais il est plus du genre à pisser sur notre album de famille qu'à nous crayonner comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Law recula de quelques pas, jaugeant l'angle de vue et photographia les parois chargées de l'histoire du trio – il demanderait son avis à Ace et Bonney, les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Peut-être même que Lami accepterait de lui donner un coup de main supplémentaire, s'il s'y prenait correctement.

Après avoir mitraillé les penderies ouvertes et les objets les plus proches, il se détourna de ses dernières trouvailles et tira la chaise du bureau qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce ; peut-être même un peu trop, pour un adolescent qui ne croulait pas sous le poids d'études supérieures à rallonge. Il s'installa à la place que Luffy devait habituellement occuper et ouvrit l'ordinateur portable posé devant lui, malgré le claquement de langue désapprobateur de Nami – il alluma l'appareil et patienta, esquissant un sourire en voyant trois sessions s'ouvrir, sobrement intitulées L, K et Z.

\- La PJ l'a examiné, celui-là ?

\- … non.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il, sceptique – il avait posé la question pour la forme, sans s'attendre à un quelconque retour négatif.

Nami pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, baissant les yeux vers le parquet – exactement l'expression qu'arboraient Kaya ou Tashigi quand elles étaient contraintes à dire quelque chose qu'elles se gardaient de laisser échapper.

\- C'était… Papa l'a rangé avant qu'ils ne montent. Il l'a mis au coffre jusqu'à ce que la chambre de Lu' ne soit plus sous scellés, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Pour Luffy. Pour son secret. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache, alors…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'assit au bord du lit, lissant la couverture d'un air absent, sous le regard pensif de Law qui prit des notes supplémentaires, dans le silence brisé par le bruit de la rare circulation, au-dehors.  
Lui aussi était un habitué des cachotteries – les chiens ne faisant pas des chats, son père était le premier à user des avantages que lui procurait sa position : nul doute que Shanks avait certainement prétexté vouloir remonter pour se vêtir décemment, et en avait profité pour cacher ce qui l'arrangeait.

Ecartant son carnet, il ouvrit les tiroirs sur sa droite, y trouva un pêle-mêle de pinceaux, feutres, carnets et feuillets libres, tous criblés de notes aux diverses écritures. À l'expression de la cadette de la famille, il saisit tout de suite que les affaires les plus sensibles avaient, elles aussi, été chassées de cette pièce à l'arrivée des Marshalls – de toute évidence, Shanks avait déjà imaginé qu'un tel scénario était susceptible de se produire, parce qu'il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps pour agir avec, Law osait le penser, un seul bras dans l'équation et l'état de choc dans lequel il devait logiquement se trouver.

Il passa au second tiroir, et sa main s'arrêta au-dessus des cahiers de brouillon cornés et, à en juger leur état, manipulés à de multiples reprises ; l'envie le démangeait, mais la présence de Nami était un frein indéniable. Non pas pour une quelconque question de morale, mais pour une question de tranquillité ; il préférait savourer cette découverte seul, s'il devait être amené à lire le contenu de ces cahiers, malgré l'étrange sentiment d'interdit qui le prenait au ventre. De la même manière qu'il ne s'était pas risqué à parcourir ceux que son patient tenait à l'asile, par respect pour le peu d'intimité qu'il pouvait conserver entre ces murs. Et histoire de ne pas aggraver leur situation tendue, tant qu'il y était.

Il referma le tiroir, ouvrit celui du bas qu'il trouva chargé de cahiers qui, cette fois, semblaient neufs, prêts à être griffonnés au rythme de leurs échanges. Un rapide feuilletage le conforta dans son idée, et sa curiosité bascula sur les pots de crayons qui s'alignaient sur le coin le plus à droite du bureau ; trois pots, exactement, tous différents par leur forme et leur couleur. Trois règles, trois paires de ciseaux – dont une pour gaucher – et trois trousses, chargées de compas, gommes, mines, taille-crayons. Chacun avait son exemplaire, dans ses propres goûts, et Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'organisation monstrueuse qui se cachait derrière cette singularité qu'était la chambre de Luffy.

\- Zoro a-t-il toujours été là, au même titre que Kid ?

\- Je pense que oui. J'ai toujours… connu Luffy tel qu'il est maintenant.

\- Des problèmes, avec lui ?

\- Jamais. Zoro n'est pas désagréable, quand on ne le contrarie pas.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on le contrarie… ? sourit Law en prenant d'autres notes.

\- Vous le savez déjà. Touchez à Luffy, et vous signez votre arrêt de mort, murmura Nami en haussant un sourcil.

Oh, il savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, avec cette menace sous-entendue.  
Mais la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui était loin de lui faire le même effet que le petit concentré de folie qui venait d'atterrir entre ses mains, à la clinique.

\- Seul déclencheur ? poursuivit-il, imperméable à son expression fermée.

\- Le seul qu'on lui connaisse, en tout cas. Je connais les limites de Kid, pas les siennes. Sabo vous en parlerait mieux que moi, mais…

Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux, toute défiance volatilisée dans l'instant – il savait, par Shanks, que les jours de son frère n'étaient plus comptés, mais il serait bien en peine de la juger pour cette amertume qu'elle transpirait par tous les pores de la peau. Si quiconque s'avisait de faire subir à Lami ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que Sabo avait enduré, il savait qu'il serait incapable de trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis fin à l'existence de celui ou celle qui aurait osé l'atteindre de cette manière. Pour sûr que Shanks ne laisserait pas passer ça, pour rien au monde.

\- Ils étaient amis ?

\- … on ne peut pas être ami avec les personnalités de Luffy, soupira Nami en triturant ses bracelets. On peut… bien s'entendre avec elles, sous certaines conditions, mais… aller plus loin est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Se lier avec Luffy est déjà lourd de sacrifices… alors se rapprocher de Zoro ou de Kid, c'est prendre… un trop grand risque. Ils ne sont pas là pour faire de la figuration. Kid… Kid est ce qu'il est, et Zoro n'est pas plus fréquentable, à sa manière. Il est… plus… modéré, je dirais, mais au final, le résultat est le même. Nous sommes un obstacle à leur liberté, parce que si nous n'étions pas là, il est probable que Luffy se laisserait complètement dominer par ces deux-là. Ils ont été forcés d'entretenir une relation de partage, en arrivant à San Francisco… et je suis sûre que ça les dérange.

\- Mais malgré ça… Sabo avait un lien _a minima_ cordial avec Zoro ?

\- C'est l'idée. C'est aussi grâce à leur relation qu'on a fini par comprendre que Zoro ne fera rien qui pourrait nuire à Luffy, ou même au groupe. C'est… dur à décrire, il est à la fois facile à provoquer et difficile à faire sortir de ses gonds. Zoro n'a rien contre nous, parce qu'il sait qu'on fait de notre mieux pour Luffy… mais Kid nous déteste, et ça finit toujours en catastrophe quand on essaye de négocier avec lui.

Le souvenir de la tentative d'évasion de son patient était resté douloureusement frais dans sa mémoire, au même titre que le réflexe défensif de Zoro quelques jours auparavant ; par ces bribes d'informations, Nami ne faisait que le conforter dans sa première analyse, même si quelque chose clochait toujours, comme l'avait régulièrement souligné Ace ces derniers temps.  
Quelque chose sur lequel il ne mettait pas le doigt, à l'instar de ses autres collaborateurs qui avaient parcouru toutes les notes prises à propos du trio.  
Le sourire de Zoro, pendant qu'il observait les serrures. L'ultime remarque de Kid, bien plus travaillée qu'elle ne le semblait de prime abord. Les aveux à demi-mots de Luffy, qui avait pour coutume de laisser beaucoup de phrase en suspens, comme s'il craignait de trop en dire.

Les trois jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris, depuis bien plus longtemps que Law lui-même ne le faisait avec ses patients, mais en suivant des règles qui lui étaient totalement étrangères et dont le sens lui échappait toujours. Il détestait se l'avouer, mais quelque part au fond de lui, se dessinaient déjà les lignes d'un doute qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir le plus loin possible de ses certitudes qu'il estimait inébranlables.

Faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, il laissa la chaise pivoter et s'offrit une vue d'ensemble de la pièce, contemplant la chambre et ses particularités, tout cet étalage de la vie si tumultueuse de son patient, et la sensation de rater un élément essentiel revint le démanger, à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Nami ?

L'intéressée se détourna des étagères qu'elle contemplait d'un air absent, jusqu'ici, lui accordant son attention avec une certaine mesure – plongée dans ses pensées dont elle n'avait certainement pas apprécié d'être tirée.

\- Mmn.

\- … est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose, ici ? murmura-t-il en balayant l'ensemble d'un coup d'œil circulaire, cherchant la faille, le morceau manquant qui lui faisait défaut.

\- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

\- … un pressentiment.

\- Du genre ?

Il garda le silence, cette fois, et Nami ne releva pas, quittant le lit où elle s'était assise pour retourner à la porte, signe que la visite était terminée pour l'instant. Son silence à elle pouvait tout et rien dire, tant Law était intimement persuadé qu'ils avaient leur rôle à jouer dans ce fiasco. Pas forcément activement, mais au moins de manière passive, comme Lami l'avait aussi suggéré, des semaines auparavant.

Abandonnant la chaise derrière lui, il emporta carnet et appareil photo et suivit la jeune femme sur le palier où, au bout d'un petit couloir, sur la gauche, elle lui ouvrit une autre porte, qu'il reconnut comme étant une salle de bain. Haute de plafond, baignoire et douche, double vasque, armoires en rotin, murs carrelés, tapis au sol – rien d'extraordinaire à première vue, et son regard interrogateur suffit à Nami pour qu'elle saisisse sa perplexité. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit un des placards à gauche de la première vasque : aussitôt, ses yeux accrochèrent les étagères et firent le lien avec la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter ; il leva son appareil photo et figea un maximum d'images avant de s'approcher et de contempler les produits qui s'étalaient devant lui, fasciné par une preuve supplémentaire de l'étendue de la complexité du trouble de son patient.

\- Je partage la salle de bain avec Luffy, soupira Nami en se hissant pour s'installer sur le marbre noir qui soutenait les vasques. Sabo et Papa ont celle d'en-face.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'y colles ?

\- Demande de Luffy. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas su dire non, sourit-elle en baissant les yeux à ses pieds.

Law ajouta ces remarques à une nouvelle feuille de son carnet, qu'il associa à la salle de bain, et nota tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main.

Trois étagères, trois pots, trois brosses à dents. Trois rasoirs, dont deux lames de barbier avec tout l'attirail qui les accompagnait – blaireau, lames en spare, huile. Gels douches et shampoings différents, aux senteurs bien distinctes. Il trouva une boîte remplie de pendants dorés, à accrocher à l'oreille ; certainement la raison des multiperçages des lobes de Luffy. Une autre était elle aussi pleine d'autres types de piercings, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué chez son patient, arrivé dénué de la moindre possession. Il trouva des crayons noirs, semblables au khôl qu'il mettait lui-même pendant la période la plus gothique de son adolescence, et du rouge à lèvres noir, tous ayant l'air de servir régulièrement.

\- Qui porte quoi ?

\- L'étagère du milieu est à Zoro, les longues boucles sont à lui. Trois à l'oreille gauche. Celle du haut est à Kid, il met à peu près n'importe quoi. Piercing à l'arcade et à la langue, mais Luffy ne les avait pas quand ils sont venus le chercher, ajouta-t-elle après un silence en constatant son air perplexe. Et le maquillage est à lui.

Adepte des modifications corporelles, à en juger par ces dernières informations : à dire vrai, tatouage mis à part, il n'avait rien remarqué de ces particularités chez son patient, là où il était certain qu'Ace n'avait raté aucun de ces détails. Une raison de plus pour son adjoint de se foutre de lui, et à raison.  
Comme quoi, il avait parfois l'art et la manière de passer à côté des plus petits détails cruciaux.

L'étagère la plus basse, celle de Luffy, était beaucoup moins chargée que celle de ses autres alters ; il tendit le bras et saisit une trousse bleue, posée sur le côté, qu'il dézippa pour y trouver une brosse à dents de plus, de la crème hydratante, quelques liners noirs et un bandana rouge, qu'il leva à l'intention de Nami – elle haussa les épaules, confirmant ce qu'il pensait : elle n'en savait pas plus que lui à ce propos.

\- Trousse qu'il emmène quand il passe une nuit dehors, je dirais. Je l'ai déjà vu s'en servir. Vu ce qu'il y a dedans, ça doit leur servir de pot commun.

\- … à la clinique, Luffy passe son temps à éviter les filles. Je suis… sceptique quant à son choix de partager la salle de bain avec toi. J'aurais pensé à Sabo ou Shanks.

\- C'est moi, la plus proche de lui, par l'âge ou pour le reste. Il est… plus à l'aise avec moi qu'avec Sab', et Papa a besoin de trop d'aménagements avec son bras pour que ça soit vivable pour un ado comme lui. Lu' est bordélique, on s'entend bien sur ce point, sourit-elle.

Oh, ça, il l'avait déjà remarqué à la clinique, rien qu'à l'état régulièrement négligé de la chambre que le trio se partageait.

Poursuivant ses recherches, il trouva des bouteilles de parfum, qu'il huma longuement – de par leurs échanges, Law n'imaginait pas Luffy se parfumer, ni même les deux autres, mais il ne pouvait écarter l'idée que ce procédé n'était qu'une manière comme une autre, pour eux, de se différencier un peu plus les uns des autres.

D'autres notes agrémentèrent son carnet, notamment la présence de vernis, qu'il associa à Kid sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Nami sur le sujet ; il trouva d'autres bijoux et breloques, dont il ne put déterminer le propriétaire avec certitude.

Il photographia la trousse et son contenu, immortalisa le fatras du petit placard et le reste de la salle d'eau ; à ce stade-là, il ne lui était pas difficile de percevoir les bribes de la vie que la famille du Gouverneur menait en temps normal, en s'accommodant de la particularité du benjamin : frasques de Kid mises à part, tout n'était qu'une question d'organisation et de respect des limites de chacun. Law ne doutait pas un seul instant de la convenance de Luffy et de Zoro au quotidien, voire même de leur docilité et de leur acceptation de cette situation incongrue. Et pourtant, en balayant la pièce d'un regard semblable à celui qu'il avait posé sur la chambre, quelque chose sortait encore du cadre. Quelque chose de discret, pas assez pour qu'il soit capable de déterminer ce que c'était, mais suffisamment pour le faire douter et perturber le cours de son raisonnement.

En bas, le verrou de la porte d'entrée cliqueta dans le silence, coupant le fil des pensées de Nami qui s'arracha à la contemplation des affaires de son petit frère pour sortir sur le palier, scrutant l'ombre qui s'étirait dans les murs qui bordaient l'escalier.

\- Papa ? lança-t-elle dans le vide, non sans un certain scepticisme.

\- C'est moi, rétorqua la voix de Shanks. Sab' est réveillé.

Nami quitta la salle de bain au pas de course, bousculant presque le psychiatre dans son élan, et dévala les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée ; Law la suivit, plus mesuré, leur laissant un instant d'intimité familiale avant de poser le pied dans l'entrée et d'aller serrer la main unique de Shanks, tous deux s'évaluant du regard.

Le Gouverneur avait maigri, depuis la dernière fois où Law avait vu sa photographie dans le journal ; il était même plus cerné, encore, même si sa peau n'avait plus ce teint grisâtre témoin de la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingérait dans la journée – sobre, donc, du moins pour le moment.

\- Comment il va… ? le pressa Nami en l'aidant à retirer sa cape.

\- Encore confus. Ils le shootent à la morphine, il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est à peine s'il se souvient de s'être trouvé sur le campus quand… quand c'est arrivé. On pourra aller le voir demain, il a besoin de repos et Crocus m'a carrément fichu dehors, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne voulais pas rester au bureau pour avancer sur la conférence de presse de la semaine prochaine ?

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ébaucher la moindre phrase constructive… ça attendra. Tu as fait bon voyage ? soupira-t-il à l'intention de leur invité, qui hocha la tête. En théorie, avec un pneumothorax, on ne prend pas l'avion avant un très long moment…

\- Question de priorité, sourit Law en s'adossant au mur le plus proche, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et ça en valait la peine, avec ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

\- Que votre fils est bien plus malin qu'il ne le laisse croire.

Shanks laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres : plus proche du rictus que de l'expression d'un franc amusement, Law en jurerait. Et à cet instant, il était bien incapable de déterminer la nature de ce qui se cachait sous ce masque, sous cette façade quasi impénétrable que le Gouverneur avait pour habitude de porter. D'abord sa femme, puis Luffy, et enfin son aîné – la loi des séries, dans ce qu'elle avait de plus cruelle, avait laissé ses traces, et Law qui était pourtant le mieux placé pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer se trouvait perplexe face à cet homme qui semblait en avoir beaucoup trop vu en trop peu de temps.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, Luffy est brillant. À sa manière, bien sûr…

\- Il a bien caché son jeu, c'est certain, concéda le psychiatre. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à produire pour faire le tri, il y a… énormément d'éléments à revoir dans sa chambre, notamment, et–

\- Tu peux passer la nuit ici, le coupa le Gouverneur en se déchaussant d'une main habile.

\- C'est aimable, mais je–

\- Sauf si tu veux te fader les paparazzis, poursuivit Shanks en lui désignant les tentures fermées. Ils sont increvables, ces mecs… ils seront partis au petit matin, mais si tu veux éviter d'être vu à la villa, tu devrais rester là. On a de quoi te faire dîner, et à ce que je vois tu n'as pas encore posé ta valise à l'hôtel, alors tu n'es pas vraiment en position de refuser…

Si directif.

Par déformation professionnelle, ou par autorité naturelle ? Law pariait pour les deux facettes. Shanks lui rappelait son propre père, homme habitué à en diriger d'autres, presque né pour cette fonction ; lui aussi avait eu à affronter ses propres démons, des années auparavant, à la manière de son homologue, mais leurs façons d'affronter leurs problèmes et de les résoudre, ou de vivre avec, étaient diamétralement opposées.

En était sortie la même amertume, les mêmes ressentiments, mais Shanks avait au moins eu l'opportunité de voir la fin venir ; de s'organiser en conséquences, et de se trouver un but, après tout ça. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Doflamingo, loin de là.

Law chassa le souvenir qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur sa concentration et se recentra sur la conversation présente, où Shanks attendait toujours sa réponse qui n'en serait pas vraiment une, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix – il devait rester discret, l'ombre dans l'ombre, tant pour se préserver que pour garder sa collection à l'abri du reste du monde. Personne, Kizaru et Rayleigh mis à part, ne savait où avait été expédié Luffy, et c'était encore ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux. Law n'avait jamais aimé la lumière, préférant opérer sous la surface, loin des regards et des attentions : à la manière de Luffy, Kid et Zoro qui, par l'organisation de leur vie, prouvaient par chacun de leurs choix qu'il leur était possible d'évoluer sur des terrains encore plus inconnus de leur psychiatre, qui voyait là l'occasion inespérée de passer une nuit dans la peau de son patient.

Pour comprendre quel membre du trio le menait pas le bout du nez, et jusqu'à quelle profondeur.

.

* * *

 _ **À dans quelques semaines pour la suite !**_


End file.
